HP-vampire 6
by luigia123
Summary: L'avant-dernière saga cross-cover (classée M)
1. Prologue

Prologue de l'enfant de Serpentard 6

La fugue de Parkinson.

C'était lorsque d'une nuit orage et un jeune fille de serpentard, encapuchonnée fuyait, une scène de massacre sous la pluie en s'imaginant que quelqu'un était a sa poursuite, elle avait perdu ses valise durent la fugue mais étrangement rien ne la pourchassais, aucune goules meurtrière du phénix noir qui avais tuer ses parent en repas et mis a part ce scène traumatisant et son cœur brisée par la rupture et ça, mais ce qu'elle ignorais par contre qu'elle pénétrais dans un jardin de chasse forestier anti serpentard sur le domaine du conte Phénix ou il chassais ses proie avec ses nouvelle sirène demi-humaine et sa favorite nouveau née et elle se mit a hurler de peur quand un énorme bouclier de protection anti-serpentard en forme de serpent géant de la taille du serpent légendaire de Poudlard la frappe d'horreur et elle hurlais en disant la vérités par la force : NON JE SUIS PAS MANGEMORTE et ce qui met en transe vampirique. C'est alors que deux jeunes femmes vampire revenant de la chasse du nom d'Elizabeth et sa femme hinata la retrouve inconsciente ont entendu les cris de terreur de la jeune fille.

'' Tien, tien une espionne serpentard qui a tenté de pénétré de force chez Alucard grande sœur hinata. Elle est en trance et elle a hurlé non je ne suis pas une mangemort.

'' Ta raison, mais son odeur est sens plutôt bonne pour toi pas vrai chérie dit hinata d'un sourire perverse.

Elizabeth et hinata se penchait et dévoilais le visage de l'intruse.

'' Oh Mais cette face de troll de Parkinson, et si on s'amusait un peu avec elles hini les goules de ton père sont un peu en manque amusement et sa amusera la princesse diabolique aussi de se venger de cette petite pute Elizabeth d'un regard perverse

Hinata avais son regard sadique : oh oui mais alucard ne sera pas très content que on l'a garde pour nous grande sœur sans l'invitée elle et sa favorite a l'orgie.

'' On aura juste à la cacher chez les goules dans la vielle fosse a moldus tout simplement. Théoriquement ton frère n'a pas de haine véritable envers sa famille vu que étonnement sa famille ne fait pas partie des mangemort qui ont fait du mal a sa favorite. Et le système anti-serpentard la seulement mis en trance vampirique et non incinérée vivante.

'' C'est vrai mais a cause qu'elle a été forcée de dire en vérités: Non je ne suis pas une mangemorte et selon maman elle a même défendu Potter contre Malefoy en fin année dernière peut-être que Alucard ferais une petite exception pour cette face de troll.

Les deux fille enlevais ses vêtement en l'emmenant entièrement nue au manoir et elle l'emmenais aussitôt dans la vielle fosse a humaine domestique de Erika et hinata pris soin de lui enlever tout ses vêtement a l'extérieur et sous-vêtement a l'intérieur pour que les goule en manque puise l'admirée leur nouveau jouet.

'' Mes chérie fait ce que vous voulez d'elles mais interdiction de la tuer sans accord du maîtres dit sadiquement Elizabeth donc pas de morsure mortelle.

Les goules incluant Ludo vespey semblais enthousiasme de s'amusée avec un jouet humaine. Hinata et Elizabeth les regardais donc en lançant la fille en transe commencée à la violer sauf qui ignorais que Hermione avais entendu l'alarme intrus a la Transylvanie par le portail vortex récemment rouvert qui reliais un nouveau miroir du manoir et le château de Elmira en Transylvanie.

Pendant ce temps au château de Transylvanie une femme vampire hurlait de rage et de douleur, A cause de sa tortionnaire, Hermione Phénix, défoulant et se vengeant de sa tortionnaire de la part de Sirius black et de ses parents.

'' Alors grosse saloppe tu aime sa souffrir je croyais que tu étais sadomasochiste comme ta grosse pute de sœur succube que j'ai dévorée, rigolais la jeune reine d'alucard.

'' Assez, assez laisse moi tranquille ou mieux tue moi comme tu a n'a tellement envie pouffiasse de nouveau née. Hurlais Moka désemparée.

Hermione la plaquais au sol et la mord et la griffe et s'amuse comme une vrai folle a la torturée vu qui l'avais violé a fin juin de tentacule cracheuse de sang animal pour humilier.

'' Oh comme j'aimerais bien le faire grosse folle et comme sa j'aurais ma Revenge sur toi grosse vache mais contrairement a toi je me contrôle a cause je n'ai pas autorisation de Elmira de te tuer mais Alucard me donne le droit de te torturer autant que je veux grosse vache. Alors il te manque ton maître jedusort grosse vache allez supplie moi encore pour t'achever tu es tellement plus mignonne quand tu me supplie comme une goule enragée.

'' Tu aimerais trop ça connasse de nouveau née grognais Moka en tentant de la plaquer et la dominer mais était inutile la puissance de nouveau née était encore très présente en Hermione était comme soulever la terre au complet et n'avais plus de bras pour lancer de sort.

'' Va te faire foutre grosse conne de vampire impure. Hurlais Moka

Elle hurlait de douleur et Hermione la mord a nouveau pour l'assoiffée juste a la frénésie, mais Alucard intervenais d'un grognement semblable au tonnerre qui frappais la Transylvanie.

'' Hermione sa suffit.

Hermione cessais de la mordre a contre cœur, moka ne bougeais pas son hypnose de Elmira sur Moka l'empêchais utilise ses pouvoir de vampire temps et aussi longtemps qu'elle était leur prisonnier elle fixait avec haine pure hermione qui portais son collier jouet.

'' Mais maître je m'amusais seulement a la provoquer et pour la faire parler aussi… dit-t-elle sur le même ton dominante et assassine que Moka.

'' Très bonne imitation mais tu va un peu trop loin ma chérie.

moka grognais de rage mais ne bougeais pas et n'intervenais pas vu que Alucard était la et il avais rappelle hermione a contrecœur la remettais en lui tirant par les cheveux dans sa cage indestructible de prisonnière et pleurant sur ses moignon de bras arrachée et dévorée certes avec un chant de vampire pareille comme avec Peter elle pourrais le faire repoussée et sa jambe aussi mais sa voix pour les sort de magie noir était bloquer par la magie de défense de Elmira et Alucard réunis pour pas qu'elle s'en fuit a nouveau.

Hermione satisfaite de la voir souffrir allais vers Alucard et l'embrassais.

'' Dit Alucard, j'ai entendu durent la torture je crois ton système anti-intrusion Serpentard de ton manoir anglais, tout va bien.

Alucard souriais

'' Ne t'en fait pas hermi ce n'était pas une tentative d'attaque cette fois, j'ai envoyée hinata et Elizabeth enquêtée. Sûrement un moldus qui s'est perdu et ils ont pensé faire une petite sauterie avec les goules avec.

Hermione : ou peut-être un envoyée de ton père pour tentée de libérée mon repas anniversaire de ma majorités de sorcière.

'' Je ne crois pas en tout cas il a été neutralisée j'ai entendu des cris de joie chez les goules par le vortex quand je suis venus par le nouveau passage, sa doit pas être si grave et qu'il s'amuse avec eux, et je n'ai rien ressenti envers mon père pour portée secoure a sa supposée femme je crois bien qui ta larguée ma chère Moka. Comme c'est tellement prévisible avec lui quand on le déçoit.

Moka fessais une grimace : VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ALUCARD.

Hermione se préparais à la battre a nouveau mais Alucard posais une main sur son épaule en souriant perversement.

'' Mais quel bonne idée de ma chère moka allez vient ma chérie elle veut que je te foutre ma semence en toi et j'ai vraiment envie de baiser devant elle juste pour lui montrée que tes bien meilleurs qu'elle au lit. Vu que tu es la femme du maître du néant et plus elle a présent pas vrai Moka black.

Hermione se détournais et était ravis de pouvoir baiser son mari malgré que Moka soit obliger de le regarder et elle acceptait aussitôt.

'' Quel est mignonne hein moka elle obéie a moi bien plus que toi quand tu étais enfant grosse truie.

'' Je tes hais Alucard dit moka avec haine.

'' Ouais c'est ça, Silencio vampirus chantais Alucard.

Moka se fit frapper par le sortilège et elle hurlait de haine mais aucun son en sortais de sa voix et Hermione ravis qu'elle se la ferme et finalement oubliais sa présence et se dévie totalement devant Alucard ravis. Moka était forcée de regardée les deux amoureux se faire l'amour sauvage mais alucard décide de s'amusée un peu avec sa favorite et la ligotais par des tentacule magique mais sur contrôle alucard elle lui laissais sa douce chatte mouille par le plaisir a lui totalement occupant sa bouche et le cul et se dévêtue aussi et la pénétrait avec force et elle hurlais de plaisir sauvage et Alucard dévoilais même sa forme démoniaque et Moka hurlais de rage silencieuse et de peine en voyant que son ex et cette pouffiasse de nouveau née fessais l'amour avec sa vrai forme de son mari celle qu'elle était encore très amoureux de lui.

Hermione de la lueur sadique : dit Alucard, si tu veux je peux jouer la version Moka enfant quand elle t'obéissait bien avant si tu veux comme quand elle était plus jeune.

Le démon Alucard surpris de la demande de sa favorite : vraiment mais tu détestais la présente Moka pourquoi tu veux la jouer en elle enfant ?

Hermione : bien j'ai eu ma vengeance en la dévorant ses bras et incinérant sa jambe alors mes parents et Sirius et hinata sont venger en lui brûlant ses jambe et je me suis venger a la fessant boire de force en la violant avec des tentacule de sang animal périmer, bon cet vrai que a présent elle est détestable mais parfois quand tu dort et tu me fait l'amour tu semble rêver de elle enfant, alors tu peut me surnommée Moka phénix comme si ça aurais été moi ta sœur et pas cette folle manchot et unijambiste enfermer dans la cage. Sa ne me dérange plus à présent de la jouer pour toi.

Son coté vampire du néant était ravis que Hermione n'aille plus de problème à se la jouer comme Moka enfant. Alors qu'au début elle lui foutait une raclée à cause de sa rage contre elle, ce qui était un peu étrange quand même mais bon ce n'est pas si graves que ça, elle a juste envie de lui faire plaisir.

Alucard : bon d'accord je veux bien te surnommé Moka phénix mais a condition, t'évite être aussi superficiel et vantard et surtout corrompu que la vrai plus tard d'accord et évite de dire Connard de Demi-humain si on se dispute d'accord je déteste cette insulte d'elle.

'' Oui promis sur la tête de Harry et de tout manière je ne suis pas un pure vampire comme elle je ne suis juste pas un peu superficiel parfois mais je me contrôle Et si je me fâche contre toi je dirais seulement Arrête agir comme un con jedusort.

Alucard s'esclaffait de rire en l'embrassant, il était vrai que cette insulte la c'était la préféré de son cousin.

'' Alors il y a rien de mal à l'être un peu sans devenir une grosse truite incontrôlable.

Alucard l'embrasse passionnément et commence à lui faire l'amour en fantasmant que Hermione aurais pu être si elle aurait été sa jumelles de naissance en ignorant les plainte mental de sa vrai jumelle. Sous ses coup de butoir violent hermione se laissais totalement dominer par son démon de mari en hurlant : Je suis ta sœur je suis ta sœur ce qui existais les tentacules et le démon vampire qui remplissais des torrents de semence la chatte de sa favorite… il avait eu tellement envie de la mettre enceinte à cause que les femmes vampires mordu et demi-vampire en réalité peuvent tomber enceinte même si au contraire des humains sa prend un peu plus de temps à se faire pour la conception. Au lieu de chaque mois c'est a chaque 6 mois que les périodes de règle, et justement ce mois ci hermione était en pleine dedans et sa la rendais sa nymphomanie totalement dingue et si craquant. Le ventre dur comme la pierre grossissais a bout d'œil plus lentement que les humain du moins et hermione utilisa sa force pour restée accrocher a alucard qui disais : sa c'est que de la première secousse la deuxième ronde arrive ma chère sœur moka Phénix.

'' Encore mon frère encore plus vite hurlais Hermione en extase.

le démon accélérais l'allure totalement au paradis au creux de sa favorite et hurlais encore d'un force bestial en se vidant une tsunami de semence en même temps que les semence de tentacule qui lui remplissais la bouche et le cul elle hurlais de bonheur total mêler a la haine pur de leur prisonnière qui se débattais dans sa cage en proie a une folie meurtrière.

Après 1 semaine de baise totalement le couple qui malgré que Hermione soit un peu triste avais pas réussi a tombée enceinte et se mettais à jouer insouciamment avec son collier et Alucard aussi ne comprenais pas pourquoi sa n'avais pas marché, mais il était compréhensif.

'' Ce n'est pas grave on a tout le temps essayé plus tard, on n'a juste pas de chances ce mois-ci c'est tout.

'' Ouais dit chérie sa dérange pas quand tu donneras le signale pour la tuer que sa sera a la fin de l'année le jour même ou elle m'a violé.

Alucard souriais trouvais son idée très bien trouvée:

'' Pas problème c'est toi qui décide de la date chérie tes son bourreau désignée après tout a toi de choisir la date.

Hermione était contente cette elle voulait au début la dévorée a sa fête humaine mais a bien y pensée sa serais plus juste d'honorer Elmira en fessant sa mort a la fin de cette année a la place.

Mais il ignorait encore qui était intruse au manoir anglais violer par les goules et pour tout dire il s'en fichait totalement après une centième explosion comme tentative en hermione qui en voulais encore mais que le corps en pouvais plus contenir elle se retirait ravis et Alucard totalement vidée repris sa forme humaine, en 60 ans il avait jamais connu autant de plaisir à baiser quelqu'un mise a part Elmira pour avoir portée sa propre fille. Mais il venait de se rappelez qu'il devrait donner aux goules son sang comme a chaque mois sauf un ou que c'est a Hermione qui lui donne a vespey.

'' Tu viens on va donner notre sang aux goules ma chérie dit Alucard encore en extase devant sa favorite.

Entre temps, hinata et Elizabeth excitée comme des bête était aussi en plein acte d'amour en regardant les goule torturer la jeune Parkinson mais il fut vite interrompu par Alucard et Hermione qui venais livrée son sang au goule et hinata croyant qui allais se fâche tentais de gagner du temps en laissant Elizabeth et les goule tentée de caché leur jouet secret.

'' Ah merde sifflait-t-elle mon père est de retour vite cachée la vous autre.

Elle avait complétement oublier que Alucard devais venir donner son sang à la goule a chaque début du mois.

'' Coucou papa dit hinata en bloquant accès a alucard et Hermione.

Alucard était soupçonneux sa fessais longtemps que hinata la pas appelez papa et les rare fois qu'elle le fessait était pour cacher des bêtises parfois sexuelle ou des blague contre lui. Hermione trouvais sa à la fois drôle et amusante.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu cache hinata, quelque tu fais avec mes goules.

'' Mais rien on se fait une petite sauterie c'est tout dit-t-elle innocence même.

'' Sa sens l'humain violer hinata qui a tu emmener. Grondais son regard jedusort. Tu sais très bien que ici le viole et tabou d'exil qui contrairement si sa se passe a poudlard était le bannissement de l'école a jamais.

'' Mais personne… que… bégayais Hinata, réalisant aussitôt sa bêtise.

Elle ne résistait jamais a avouer ses bêtise quand Alucard le regardais comme son père renier et qui lui rappelais a l'ordre sur les viole des vampires, il laissait dans ses pensée.

'' Tu as emmené une humaine chez les goules qui est-ce? Et ne ment pas ou tu va rejoindre Moka dans la cage en Transylvanie.

'' C'est une serpentard de l'école… on voulait juste s'amusée avec elle avouait hinata et Elizabeth pris en plein grand délit.

'' Une élève a passée tout le mois ici et tu ne ma pas prévenu… je suis déçu de toi sûrement une garce de mangemorte. Tu a sûrement du la tuer pour nourrie ta femme comme ses ancêtres balthory.

'' Non pas du tout, elle est vivante et les goules ne l'ont pas blessée, juste violer un petit peu, dit Elizabeth qui avais aussi l'air coupable… elle ne porte pas la marque de ton père et elle a hurlé forcée par le système de défense: NON JE NE SUIS PAS UNE MANGEMORTE.

Alucard les repoussais en grondant et il allait dans la fosse et remarquais l'humaine en trance et des souvenir semi désagréable de ses ancienne victimes a infirmerie lui remontais a la surface.

'' C'est cléo qui la mis dans cette état ?

'' Non c'est ton repousse serpentard mangemort que cléo ta enseignée alucard dit hinata… c'est Pansy Parkinson qui est dans la fosse avec les garçons, on voulait seulement s'amuser à se venger d'elle pour tout les fois qu'elle nous a fait chier a l'école. On voulait juste la violer pour le plaisir de se venger. Et c'était idée vient de Grindelwald phénix papa dit la voix sombre d'hinata.

Alucard se pétrifier et se roulais par terre en s'esclaffant de bonheur, il regrettait alors avoir été dure avec sa fille à la double personnalité et aussi Elizabeth aussi cette pute méritais tellement cette blague balthory encore plus drôle que l'année ou elle s'est fait entartée par son ex copain qui visais sa fille durent le début de la 4 e année.

'' Ha haha Face de troll mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là a poile dans la vielle fosse à la goule de ma mère.

Hinata et sa femme soupirais que alucard le prenais bien mais elle se sentait un peu coupable de l'avoir oublié de le prévenir.

'' J'en suis aucune idée elle est en transe vampirique depuis son arrivée et je n'arrive pas à la réveiller, mon fourcelang est pas comparable a la tienne, vu que tu as augmentée la même puissance le système anti-sepentard semblable avec le malédiction de Marietta. dit Hinata sincèrement.

'' On ne pensait pas a mal comme disons mon frère pédophile en prison dit Elizabeth. Alucard, Ont a même interdit à la goule de le mordre bien sûr et comme c'est une garce déjà violer par toi et tout sa maison lui a passée dessus en retenue durent un viole autorisée d'Elmira, on pensait s'amuser aussi à se la faire aussi avec vos goules,

'' On ne veut pas se être en exil pour ça papa, suppliais Hinata.

'' Peut-être que tu mériterais Nustangard avec ta femme probablement, il faut que j'y réfléchisse dit alucard en imitant la menace qu'il fessait a fudge l'année dernière.

'' Non pitié pas sa dit Elizabeth et Hinata a genoux.

'' Allez chérie dit hermione en riant à la larme : laisse une chance a ta fille et a Elizabeth quand même, toi-même tu as brisé la loi du viole phénix aussi par accident et Elizabeth ne fessais que s'amusée comme quand elle dressait rosie quand elle fessait des bêtises non.

Alucard riais et voyais bien que ses goule s'amusais trop bien à la violer et sa l'excitais un peu. Et il eut alors une très bonne idée.

'' Bon vous gagnée un point je vais vous l'autorisée a gardée votre nouveau jouet sexuelle vu que vous m'avez fait rire, et que je vous taquinais pour histoire de nustangar et que Hermione ma fait rappelez que moi aussi je l'ai brisée, vous ne serez pas punis d'exil chez Elmira et Rosalie pour ça. Je regrette avoir été dure avec vous deux, mmm bon voyons voir sa réaction si on la réveille immédiatement. On va bien rire pour une fois que on peut l'insultée a notre guise, mais tu seras quand même punis jeune fille toi et ta femme aussi pour ne pas avoir m'invitée, moi et Hermione à la baiser, quand j'aurais fini ma blague elle va partagée ta chambre a toi et a Elizabeth, pour votre punition a tout les deux.

Les deux se mirent grognée d'injustice.

'' Mais ce n'est pas juste papa elle empestée nos vêtements et nos couverture dit les deux concernée en se plaignant a la fois boudeuse mais soulagée de ne pas se faire exilé par leur maître ou pire se mettre en prison a nunstargard

''Et bien sa sera votre punition a moins tu préfère l'exil pour toi hinata et la prison pour Madame la ministre Balthory, mes très chère dit Alucard en riant. Et sa t'appendra de toujours me demander la permission pour invitée quelqu'un qui est pas un de mes amis au manoir de l'ordre des anciens.

'' D'accord elle va pouvoir dormir avec nous tant pis pour l'odeur. Dit les deux coupables soumises.

Alucard jetais un regard a sa fosse et voyait une bonne vue qui avais au moins trois membre de goule dans chacune de ses trou la bouche incluse et décidais de couper sa transe en fourchelang, en sifflant: _réveille toi tes invitée chez moi._ Pansy se réveille en hurlant mais les goules la violais avec plus de plaisir maintenant qu'elle était consciente et pleinement réveillée et il disait a leur maître : merci maître Alucard de l'avoir réveillé de sa transe elle sera encore meilleur a baiser a présent.

'' Sa fait plaisir, amusée vous bien pendant que je lui parler j'adore la super vue que vous offrir a votre maître les garçons.

Alucard s'excluait en voyant la goule la dominer et elle se débattait encore.

'' Mumm non mm mm pitié se débattais la petite pute de serpentard humilier et dominer par les goules qui s'amusais comme des dingue.

'' Alors Pansy tu aime bien baiser des goules je tes les laisse si il te trouve a leur goût c'est que tu es aussi moche qu'eux. dit Alucard en hurlant de rire. Amusez vous bien les goules mais ne la tuer pas elle est un invitée d'honneur des phénix à présent mais si vous voulez la bombardée de tarte la crème de goule elle adore sa. Hey Hermione vient et dit bonjour au nouveau jouet que mes deux sœur nous a ramener en surprise pour pouvoir la matée en train de baiser nos goules, surmenât vu que c'est ton anniversaires bientôt.

Hermione vient et remarquais aussitôt à l'odeur et allais près de alucard et regardais dans la fosse et partie d'un rire sadique et vengeresse.

'' Face de troll ha comment tu va ?, tu te sens dans ton élément a présent, dit-t-elle ravie insulté a Pansy.

40 heure plus tard les 100 garçons transylvanien goule et le seul anglais d'alucard fut totalement vidée et Pansy en pleure se mit suppliante : Pitié alucard fait moi sortir de là, je serais gentil avec tout le monde promis je ferais même la pute pour tout ceux que t'invitera.

'' Bon d'accord, Hinata va la chercher. Dit-il à contrecœur mais surpris que Pansy veulent faire la pute de luxe de la famille.

Hinata : tu es sur elle est bien mieux la dedans dans ce trou.

'' Allez ne discute pas sinon tu va la rejoindre et je prendrais pour te punir la forme de croupton Jr Pour te violer en te fessant boire de force du sang humain a l'éventreuse bien sûr.

'' Grrr connard. Grognais-t-elle furieuse.

On la transportait dans la chambre de hinata et alucard remarquais étonnement que ses goule était étonnement bien comportée avec elle sans l'avoir mordu ni blessée, comme sa fille lui avais dit. Alucard marmonnais un formule magique en neutralisant du moins dans la chambre de hinata et a intérieur des endroit a faible risque pour elle mais bloquais les endroit sensible du gère ou les conseil des anciens se réunis pour qu'elle y aille pas et une fois ses sortilège de défense compléter, elle complétement couverte de semence de goule mais semblais totalement absente du fait qu'elle se soit fait violer pendant 1 mois et 40 heure par ses serviteur.

'' Alors face de pékinois qu'elle honneur de venir me voir sans invitation a mon manoir.

'' Je… je ne sais pas ce qui est passée je ne savais pas je fuyais des goules de ton père je crois…. et j'ai été frappée par un sort de défense qui ma forcée de dire non je ne suis pas une mangemorte et après était le noir total. Je savais pas du tout que j'étais sur ton territoire de chasse…. en tout cas sa ma même plus de me faire violer pendant que était en trances même si je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'étais et pourquoi hinata ma fait sa comme toi tu la fait en deuxième année mais si c'est de ma faute c'est sûrement méritée.

Alucard trouvais cela a la fois étrange et bizarre son comportement, un mélange entre lockhart amnésique et Temari quand elle a été libérée sous un l'impérium de sa sœur jumelle. Pourtant elle n'était ni une ni l'autre.

'' Disons que mes sœur hinata et Elizabeth mes gentille fille et surtout mes goules serviteur ont eut sans m'avoir prévenu faire une orgie sur toi en trance vampirique pendant un mois complet. On est début de juillet à présent autrement dit tu as été baisée pendant 4 semaine après la fin des classe si je me trompe pas et personnellement j'étais ravis de vois ta réaction quand je tes réveiller en pleine orgie juste pour me venger des coups fourrée que tu ma fait subir en temps ancien membres de équipe inquisitoriale tu semblais aimer sa te faire remplie de semence de goule.

Pansy se retenais de hurler mais pas de rage mais de peur : Je suis devenue… une goule… je suis morte c'est sa.

'' Tu es bien vivante mais seulement recouverte de semence de goule. Ce qui te va particulièrement a ton teint de troll.

Pansy rassurée pris l'insulte avec un rire légèrement triste.

'' Alors j'ai dois l'avoir le méritée de tout manière après tout ce que je vous ai dit en 4 ans, je m'en fiche vous auriez du me tuer pour votre repas.

Alucard n'avais jamais vu Pansy aussi défaitiste depuis qui se connais et sa le surprenais.

'' Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pansy je tes jamais vu comme ça auparavant. C'est un choc de te voir aussi défaitiste et suicidaire moi qui croyais que tu détestais tout ma famille de vampire.

Pansy se mit à pleurer de peine mais mentais quand même et alucard voyais qu'elle tentait de cachée quelque chose.

'' J'ai larguée drago et il refuse de me parler tout sa à cause que je lui suis jetée un sort par colère et que j'ai sans faire exprès défendu Potter ton cousin sang de…

'' Évite ce mot sinon tu va te retrouver encore violer à nouveau cette fois par ma famille de vampire au complet. Mais on tolère sang-mêlé par contre si tu préfère. Surtout que récemment votre nouveau ministère a autorisée la mort de tous eux qui le prononce cette insulte a notre famille.

'' Oups désolé j'avais oublié que cette insulte nous mettais en peine de mort chez les phénix. Je prendrais note pour le sang-mêlé promis jurée. Tu dois être fâchée contre moi et hinata aussi je croyais qu'elle m'aimait bien et elle et Elizabeth aussi et m'avez fait ça… j'ai toujours tentée de respectée ta sœur vampire moi et d'essayée de ne pas insultée même si parfois je voulais que la taquinée mais elle n'a aucune humour…

'' Sauf que hinata n'aime pas se faire taquiner par toi et personnellement tu as méritée ton viole orgie autorisée, mais tu étais aussi surtout manipuler par ce crétin de drago Malefoy Pansy. Tu sais, je vais être sympa avec toi, vu que tu es plutôt en temps normal quand drago est pas la gentille avec moi même si je t'aime pas du tout tes manières parfois, mais tu mérite mieux que cette demeurée de malefoy laisse le tomber dans sa propre bouse de dragon parkinson. Après tout ta famille même si ils sont de sang pur ne fait pas vraiment partit de la liste des ennemi des phénix de ma grand mère, si sa aurais été le cas on t'aurait déjà tué pendant le massacres sexuelle, ou transformée en goule a cause chez Elmira le meurtre et le viole de jeune proie est pire que l'exil. Même si la jeune proie nous déteste. Mais parfois elle autorisée certain orgie de force parfois comme quand j'ai fait ma rébellion sexuelle sur les couple l'année dernière.

A chez mot Pansy soupirais de soulagement, elle songeait alors que ce n'était pas les phénix les responsable des meurtres de ses parents a cause qu'elle était parfaitement au courent que seul Erika autrefois tuais des enfants et que alucard a toujours suivit les conseils de Elmira qui elle détestait tuer les enfants.

'' j'ai a une ou deux condition cependant si tu veut restée ici juste a ce que la situation se calme, ici tu est chez moi et tu dois obéir au lois de vampire d'Elmira, tu va devoir être gentille avec mes amis et même surtout avec ma favorite d'accord et même si on invite les Weasley ou mon cousin même si sa te sera très désagréable pour toi de les supportée, Ça te convient comme marchés. On peut a la limite t'autorisée te faire des blague sexuelle a cause par exemple hinata ou Elizabeth en son Friant et ta pas le droit de te vengée cruellement de leur blague, mais si tu veux vraiment te vengée gère des entartages de tarte tu peu le faire, mais pas sur les autres. tu est considéré comme une invitée donc tu dois obéir a mes règles il y a dans cette maison des secrets qui sont protéger des humain anti-serpentard mais tu aura accès au salle de bain et a la salle a manger si tu a faim, les goules qui ton passé dessus te servirons quelque chose autre que leur queue, mais si tu tombe sur un pièce que je t'est interdit tu risque de retombée en transe a nouveau.

Pansy tremblais terrifier mais soumis.

'' Je ne dérangerais pas et ils pourront faire autant de blague qui le veulent, je ne me vengerais pas, et je me ferais discrètes et je serais même gentille avec ton cousin sang heu sang-mêlé si il vient et même si avec un peu de travaille les Weasley vu que tu les invites souvent. dit Pansy d'un ton sincère. Et c'est quoi la deuxième condition ?

'' Je veux savoir la vérité sur le fait que tu sois venus ici.

Pansy tremblais.

'' Mes parents sont mort... des goules de bellatrix les ont tué, j'ai assistée a leur massacre a me cachant et ils ont rien vu et je me suis sauver en croyant qu'un l'un d'eux me poursuivais comme désert mais je les ai semé en urgence en transplantant sans le faire exprès et j'ai atterris ici. Je te jure que c'est vrai.

Alucard vit qu'elle s'était forcée à dire Sang-mêlé au lieu de sang de bourbe et comme il détectait qu'elle disait la vérité et il passait l'éponge en lui souriant vu qui l'avais prévenue que sang-mêlé était autorisée ici.

Après tout drago fessais pareille pour évitée qu'il le tue en disant sang de bourbe, mais Pansy était la première fois qu'elle se forçait à le dire surtout qu'elle avait eu peur quand il lui avait dit que si il se fessait insulte comme sa, ça serais la mort autorisée par le nouveau ministre anglais. C'est probablement une première fois pour elle, et une 1 ère étape pour apprendre à la connaître un peu en dehors de poudlard et qui sais peut-être avec du travaille Hermione pourrais peut-être être amies avec elle.

'' Je suis vraiment désolé pour ta famille, Pansy. Et peut-être que si tu fais des efforts il y aurait une chance que Hermione accepte comme une goule a son services, mais ta des croûte à manger avant de gagner son sang ou si tu es vraiment méritante peut-être en vampire nouveau née mais sa il faut que je sois d'accord pour la transformation vu qu'ici en Londres dans cette maison, je suis le chef de la famille et en Transylvanie c'est Elmira qui décide et habituellement elle n'aime pas les filles anglaise.

Pansy était reconnaissante qu'Alucard aille un peu de pitié pour elle à cause de son histoire sur l'attaque des goules de son père sur sa propre famille de sang pure.

'' Je pourrais prendre une douche alucard ?

Alucard voyais qu'elle se sentirais mieux après être débarrassée de l'odeur de semence dans une douche mais alucard était un pervers blagueur aussi pire que Fred et George et ne dit rien que quasiment les douche de la maison était en fait des pompe jouet a goule remplis de semence pour les plus pervers entre eux et que seul les bain était pas truquée vu que l'eau était de l'eau impure pour les vampires, George c'est déjà fait avoir en 4 e année vu évidement certaine douche pour les invitée gère les Weasley ne l'était pas non plus mais sa alucard voulais rien lui dire pour lui faire de bonne blague en le voyant nue comme un vers remplie de semence de goule, l'avais bien fait rire au larmes.

'' Mais bien sur que tu peu prendre une douche Pansy. Dit alucard en souriant.

Il lui montrait la salle de bain ou il y avait que une douche dans la salle Pansy ne posais pas de question sur le fait qui aille rien d'autre dans la salle et s'y précipitais pour s'y lavée.  
Pendant qu'elle était sur les jets étrangement blanchâtre comme eau alucard le pervers activais le piège amusant des pompe a semence vu que c'est douche était fait exprès pour des jeux sexuelle avec Hermione et hinata surtout. Sous les jets Pansy pleurais de peine ne remarquant pas qu'elle empirais son état du a la blague pervers de Alucard et prenais même du plaisir en se mettant le jet sous sa chate et murmurant le nom de drago en se caressant et la pression semblais d'eau semblais augmentée quand elle murmurais : plus fort encore plus fort et elle hurlais son plaisir en se masturbant sous l'eau comme une vrai nympho mais après quelque minute il remarquais qu'elle se sentais encore plus salle et elle gouttais l'eau et elle criais et on entendit Hermione esclaffée de rire ainsi que Alucard et ses deux sœur.

'' Alors on prend plaisir a se douché sous la semence de goule Parkinson hurla-t-elle de rire de nouveau.

Pansy sortit de la douche dégoûtée et nue et hermione toujours hilare riais de la blague pervers de Alucard envers elle.

'' Très amusant maudit vampire… bougonnais t-elle. Oh pardon...

'' Désolée et ne t'en fait pas pour le: Maudit vampire, tout les chasseurs du ministère nous dise tous ça. Mais c'était trop drôle de t'entendre de faire plaisir la dedans face de troll tout comme te regarder baiser des goules aussi, dit hermione.  
Allez viens je vais te montrée une vraie salle de bain non piéger par Alucard, tu sais un des jumeau Weasley c'est aussi fait piéger comme toi et a fait la même répliquer que tu viens de dire.

'' Très drôle Alors tu dois être furieuse contre moi a cause des insultes et des moqueries a école. Tu prends ta Revenge phénix. Dit Pansy vexée et humilier à nouveau.

'' Bien en fait, je m'en moque a présent mais c'était quand trop drôle de te voir tes réaction a ton réveille brutale et a cette blague aussi mais sa te dérange pas si ton eau de bain sens les marais comme tu sais nous somme sensible a l'eau pure quand on est jeune.

'' Je m'en fiche temps que je peux vraiment le lavée cette fois soupirais Pansy semi humilier et démolie.

Hermione constatais tout comme Alucard avais raison sur le fait que Pansy était totalement démolie et soumise elle prenait la trahison de son ex vraiment très dur, mais aussi alucard lui avais avoué que sa famille était morte dévorée par des goules de bellatrix. Elle lui conduit dans une salle de bain d'invitée et lui fait couler son bain qui avait la couleur et la texture d'un bain de boue d'un spa moldus. Pansy remarquais que elle aussi était nue mais était a cause que Hermione son coté vampire chez Alucard était plus exhibes et que sa ne la dérangeais plus évidement sa plaisais a Alucard, vu que hermione était bien plus jolie nue que habiller. Pansy était légèrement intimidée et gênée.

Pansy plongeais dans le bain de marais et remarquais que malgré la texture de l'eau était plus agréable quand même.

'' Mrs phénix dit-t-elle après un moment de silence… j'aimerais m'excusée pour tout les bêtises que j'ai dit après toi auparavant.

Hermione était stupéfier, que Pansy s'excuse était un grand choc pour elle vu qui se détestais autrefois.

'' C'est temps ci je me sens un peu ou plutôt totalement perdu avouais-t-elle a son ancienne ennemie scolaire.

'' Alucard dit que tu étais manipulé trop souvent par drago à cause que au fond tu étais jalouse de moi ou de hinata.

'' Oui je l'étais de toi mais… mais pas de hinata, a cause j'aurais bien voulu que Alucard s'intéresse a moi au lieu de drago mais il avait que toi en tête… et il n'aimait pas les serpentard malgré qui sois dans ma maison. Hinata aussi j'en étais jalouse un peu mais vu que était une fille était moins pire, a cause elle aucun garçon même si elle couchait avec elle parfois sauf a serpentard personne ne voulais être en couple avec elle comme si on en avait peur d'elle.

'' C'est à cause que Alucard est le père de Hinata Pansy. Autant qui est son père il est aussi son frère a cause que Elmira avait portée il y a 30 ans son enfant a cause Erika refusais de porté. Mais aussi c'est que Hinata était en colère contre son ex copine mais qu'elle était toujours aussi dingue d'amour pour elle. Mais tu sais tu quoi Pansy ? Elizabeth n'est pas sa favorite à Hinata.

'' Ah bon ? S'étonnais Pansy surprise qui c'est ? Je n'ai vu personne la fréquentée avant Elizabeth. Et Alucard se ventés toujours de dire qu'elle était sa favorite vampire après toi qui était humaine a époque.

'' C'est quelqu'un de ma maison, et qui a un lien avec se qui s'est passé il y a 20 ans entre Elizabeth lui et elle. Et c'est vrai que Alucard disais ça autrefois mais c'est a cause des trois sœurs qu'il avait avant, elle est celle qui est la plus douce et la plus gentille des trois a cause ce n'est pas Erika qui la portée mais Elmira, mais c'était que sexuelle, et non en couple comme moi. Mais ce n'était pas réciproque pour elle, elle fessait semblant de l'être.

Pansy était trop curieuse.

'' Qui c'est je te promets de ne pas me moquer… de tout manières j'ai perdu envie de me moquer des gryffondor depuis la fin de l'année scolaire dernière. Et tu… pourrais même t'amuser avec mon corps je dirais rien.

'' Si tu ne ries pas je vais te le dire : c'est Neville Londubat.

Pansy eut un léger rire mais pas moqueur méchante juste ironique.

'' Londubat ? Elle a vraiment des goûts bizarres Elizabeth et elle. Pourquoi elle a choisis lui ? Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre si c'est gênant.

'' A cause qu'elles ont rendu fou ses parents en neutralisant dans une crise allergie les 4 mangemort vampire et le fis de Croupton qui la violer et que l'une d'elle à tuer ta famille récemment et elle s'en veut terriblement de ne pas avoir pu les sauver de la torture qui les fessais subir a coupe de endoloris comme moi j'ai subis par Moka mais grâce mes don vampirique je ne suis pas devenue folle comme eux. Et aussi c'est qui a causée une terrible phobie des humains adulte qui la touche. Même si aujourd'hui elle couche avec des élèves de gryffondor. La seul adulte qui pouvais la toucher était Elizabeth et c'est chez elle qu'elle s'est sauvée alors qu'elle avait rompu du au retour Erika d'exil.

Pansy eut une crise de pitié brisant sa façade de troll stupide.

'' Par Merlin, La pauvres hinata… à présent je comprends pourquoi elle est jamais en colère contre lui-même si il crée des accidents. Elle se sent responsable de le protéger même de lui-même et en plus avoir été violé par des mangemort adulte qui ont massacrée sa propre famille innocente.

Pansy se sentais coupable d'auparavant de être moquer de hinata à présent qu'elle connaissait son passée dramatique avec les humains.

'' Oui exactement mais aussi Elizabeth à commencer à l'aimer aussi a cause au début elle était près aussi stupide que toi question relation amoureuse.

Pansy prit insulte avec un léger sourire vu qu'était méritée après tout ce qu'elle leur a fait par le passée.

'' Pourquoi cela ?

'' Elle pensait en 4 e année que j'étais la copine de Hinata et elle était jalouse de moi et elle ma surpris à la tromper avec Alucard alors que c'était totalement le contraire, Hinata couchais avec moi que pour des orgies avec Alucard mais elle n'a pas saisi que je n'aimais pas hinata autre que comme une partenaire de jeu sexuelle mais pas en temps couple vu que je n'étais pas amoureuse d'elle. Tu peux te moquer d'elle si tu veux, je crois qu'elle a le mérite après ce qu'elle ta fait subir.

Pansy craquais et éclatais de rire cette fois moqueuse contre Elizabeth, chose que Hermione ne dérangeais pas, vu que en fait Elizabeth se traite elle-même de nouveau-née idiote quand elle fait trop de chose stupide quand elle est sous le coup de l'émotion de protection envers sa femme hinata.

'' Ouais alors la s'avoue que c'était vraiment stupide même moi je crois que je serais jamais été aussi idiote, désolé de l'insultée mais c'est trop drôle de se moquer de la ministre de la magie transylvanienne, mais quand même mais quelle nunuche mais comment elle a su ça vu que a cette époque hinata ne lui adressais que des regards meurtrière et des insultes a notre tables quand elle est arrivée avec karkaroff. Je sais je l'ai vu s'enragée avec son ex.

Hermione : Elizabeth c'est faufiler par après dans la crypte de son frère pendant que je couchais avec lui pour le calmer a cause qui ne croyais pas ou feintais de ne pas croire Harry a cause de Moka avais mis son nom et celui de Ron dans la coupe, et elle n'a pas résisté à se taper son ex hinata en viole durent son sommeil.  
"elle a cru que était moi et elle a murmure son nom et elle pensais que j'étais sa nouvelle copine et elle était jalouse mais elle a pris mon rôle pour coucher avec elle durent son sommeil, hinata est un peu naïf et facile a bernée quand elle dort, Alucard lui fessais même croire en premier année a être sont aide soignant mais tout ce qui lui donnais était du sang et sa queue pour lui faire croire que était des médicament, ou des thermomètre, et quand elle s'est réveille en forme elle la rejoint pour faire une orgie sous la même douche ou que tu tes fait avoir elle a avouer plus tard a Elizabeth qu'elle a finalement compris comme alucard la soignais a cause un jour ou il la surpris a faire sa elle fessais semblant de dormir en avant que je les rejoigne, je crois.  
Mais pour Elizabeth elle ne l'a sus que la veille du bal quand hinata et elle se sont enfin réconcilié a cause de la blague stupide de lui donner du sang humain qui était que du sang de traînée de rue, et alors qu'elle était en état de choc du a accident des parents de Neville. Et par après elle nous a surpris en pleine acte sexuelle dans une classe vide au donjon et elle était furieuse que je trompe dans sa tête son ex avec son propre frère.  
Alors que c'est le contraire qui se passais. Et cette jalousie la rendais particulièrement dangereuse même si elle ma jamais rien fait de mal a cause justement Alucard la surveillais, a cause qu'elle n'était pas au courent que j'étais sa favorite et sa la rendais folle et hinata arrêtais pas de la maltraitée a cause qu'elle se torturait a tentée de ne pas lui en parler qu'elle croyait a tort que je la trompais du moins juste au bal du moins.

'' Pourquoi Alucard la surveillais, elle voulait te faire du mal?

'' A cause chez elle contrairement a la famille phénix, le viole sur les jeunes proies n'est pas un crime chez les balthory, hinata ma racontée que leur première rencontre, lors du mariage forcée de Benoît et Moka pour combattre Voldemort sous un pseudonyme et pour que lui montrée qu'elle était intéressée par elle, elle voulais donc la droguer au philtre d'amour pour la violer ce qui a marcher vu que quand on la drogue au philtre d'amour et que on lui donne pas antidote au demi-vampire elle tombe en transe mais elle a été surprise par Elmira en plein acte de viole et qui la lutté a cause que Elmira autrefois était des ennemis avec son clan de vampire a cause que le père D'Elizabeth était un affreux vampire et apparemment son frère aussi même si il est depuis bannis et je sais pas qui il est, Elizabeth ne le nomme jamais son nom complet mais parfois quand elle est en colère, sa arrive a comparée d'autre vampire avec lui. Mais je crois qu'il est dans sa propre prison à présent. Mais bref hinata la défendue en se fessant réveiller en même temps en disant que ce n'était pas grave et qu'elle voulait sortir avec elle de tout façon, mais Elizabeth ne savais pas comment le demandée a Elmira de pouvoir sortir avec elle a cause justement dans la famille balthory ils n'ont pas les même lois même si depuis elle ne tue plus d'humain sauf les chasseurs pour se défendre et ni d'enfant a cause que Hinata la maudite pour ça.

'' Ah je comprends dit t'elle sonnée. C'est seulement chez les phénix et non pas tout les familles de vampire que le viole est intolérable. Je ne savais pas sa des vampires, je pensais que était plutôt tout les familles de vampire détestais les violeurs. Mais j'ai entendu dire qu'Elmira utilise la viole aussi pour punir les humains vu que l'année dernière tout les serpentard m'ont violé devant elle et il n'a pas été punis.

'' Exact, Elmira peut aussi utiliser le viole comme punition mais c'est seulement pour punir ses création comme Erika quand elle s'est dénoncée a elle, ou elle autorise quand c'est la maison de son violeur mais sa était un effet de opéra d'Alucard pour faire chier ombrage. Mais habituellement c'est seulement quand elle juge un vampire de sa famille d'un crime qu'elle fait sa selon alucard mais pas sur un sorcier innocent par contre pour les humain elle punis les coupable en les tuant de sang froid en les dévorant et fauchant leur âmes parfois vu qu'elle est très souvent comme Alucard une faucheuse d'âme.

Pansy l'écoutais parler sans commentaire méchante comme hypnotisée et elle se rendait conte que depuis des années elle avait mal jugée leur goûts et les comportements bizarres de la famille phénix.

'' Dit hermione… je sais que disons avant j'avais beaucoup de préjugée contre toi, mais à présent, tu crois que tu pourrais me faire boire ton sang.

Hermione reculais à la fois surprise et pétrifier.

'' Tu veux être une goule.

'' Oui, à moins que Hinata veut le faire ou même Elizabeth peut m'importe de tout façon…

'' Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire mais tu sais vu que tu es loin être vierge tu va être encore plus hideuse si tu deviens une goule, Je ne sais pas pour Elizabeth, j'ai déjà été chez elle l'année dernière et ses servante sont de vrai sauvage qui ne lui obéie qu'a elle.

'' Il y aucune différence de tout manière je suis déjà moche a violer pour des goules alors ou tien mieux encore tu me transforme en vampire nouveau-née directe.

'' Ça non je ne suis pas prêt pour sa je suis très jeune et je peux directement te tuer si je perds le contrôle et je ne peux pas sans autorisation de Alucard ou de Elmira.

'' Alors demande a Alucard de me mordre alors il se contrôle lui ou euh non j'avais oublié que hinata était allergique, oublie ce que je pensais que allais dire.

Hermione voyais que de sa confusion, elle avait oublié que Hinata était allergique au sang humain et elle allait faire la gaffe mortelle de la mordre pour la transformé en vampire et c'était ce qui fallait pas faire avec elle.

'' Écoute pour le moment, alucard ne veut pas te transformée il te fait pas confiance assez pour sa. si tu est vraiment sincère et que tu gagne notre confiance a l'ordre des anciens en nous aidant et rendre des service qui te demande de faire, alors il pourrais demander a Elmira Phénix son approbation a cause c'est elle notre matriarche vampire a présent et non plus comme sa putains de mère Érika qui est totalement bannis de la famille qui gaspillais son venins a transformée importe qui a goules noir.

'' Ah je vois désolée… j'essayerais de me rachetée même si je dois attendre 100 ans… dit hermione…

Était la première fois en 6 ans que Pansy qui l'Apelle son prénom et pas par favorite granger ou sang de bourbe. Même si pour cette dernière elle évitait de le faire a cause Alucard fessais autant peur a elle que a drago son ex.

'' Tu voudrais bien jouer avec moi j'ai besoin d'un peu d'aide pour me laver.

'' D'accord je veux bien jouer avec toi. Dit hermione en plongeant dans l'énorme bain et commence a embrassée Pansy doucement mais méfiante mais Pansy se laissais faire par le vampire experte.

Pendant que la favorite et le pékinois tente de s'apprivoisée sexuellement, le phénix d'Albus funseck arrive avec un message de Albus Dumbledore.

 _Chère Alucard, je crois que j'ai découvert un nouveau fragment d'âme de ton père proche de la maison des jedusort et je t'inviterais à me joindre pour cette mission personnelle ici demain soir. Envoie funix pour la réponse._

Alucard était ravis il allait bientôt avoir un nouvelle partie de l'âme de son père pour nourrir le seigneur du néant en lui. Chose qui avaient plus fait depuis que son cousin a détruit le journal de son père en deuxième année. Il était le seul au courent de la mission secret de Albus Dumbledore qui avais jurée sous le serment inviolable de en parler en personne. Il savait que chaque âme récoltée par le seigneur du néant état automatiquement attirée par la puissance du néant mais que l'âme maléfique n'arrivais pas a le possédée lui-même en forme libérée vu qui en était dépourvue de naissance. Le premier chasse également datais de quelque année mais qui fut déjouer par Quirrel possédée par un hocruxe cachée en Albanie, qui avais lancé un sort d'illusion qui crue que son phénix allais être dévorée par des harpies et qui a était agressée sexuellement par eux.

Le lendemain soir Alucard était absent pour la mission pour l'ordre et moka grommelais en broyant du noir dans sa cage et hurlais enragée et assoiffée et une porte du donjon de Transylvanie s'ouvrit et était hinata avec un verre de sang de cadavre.

Moka sentit sa friandise des matchées des immortelle sa fessais des années qu'elle avait plus bu et se calmais temporairement.

Hinata : alors ta soif salope.

Moka : pitié donne moi ce verre j'ai soif pitié hinata. Sois gentille.

Hinata : pas avant que tu révèles les plan de ton maître moka et si tu dis tout je vais te la donner ton affreux sang d'humain périmée de cadavre.

Moka se taisais et pleurais.

'' Il…. il va utiliser mon favori pour tuer Albus Dumbledore cette année, pleurais Moka, c'est tout ce que je sais pour se venger de moi prisonnière de vous et son père qui se trouve a Azkaban…, je t'en pris donne moi ce verre de sang pétrifier.

Hinata souriais en voyant par ses don vampirique que moka avais craqué et disais totalement les vérités quand elle était assoiffée et frénétique et c'est bien les seul fois que moka disais vraiment la vérité.

Entre temps, malgré que Pansy était bien amusée dans la salle de bain avec sa nouvelle cliente sexuelle hier soir, elle vit que Hermione s'ennuyais beaucoup des absences de son maître vampire et même la torture de moka ne l'amusais plus. Pansy eut alors idée de la faire rire en fessant des blague contre son ex copain drago pour tentée de l'amusée.

'' Dit hermione qu'est la différence entre un tas de bouse de dragon et mon ex.

'' Mm sais pas. L'intelligence peut-être.

'' Il y a aucune différence, ils ont la même odeur tout les deux. dit-t-elle en riant.

Hermione éclatais de rire glacial et Pansy semblais contente de l'avoir fait rire.

Hermione : tu sais Pansy moi aussi j'ai des excuse à te faire pour le nombre des retenue sexuelle que on ta fait subir l'an dernier.

Pansy riais de bon cœur,

'' Bon disons le que on l'avais méritée être les défouloir anti-stress et anti-désirée ombrage, d'Alucard, c'était plutôt drôle quand les garçons de équipe de quidditch c'était fait punir a vie pendu la tête en bas et en se fessant fouettée par Elizabeth a Halloween, bien sur avec moi inclue plus tard, les seul qui en sont échappée était ceux qui fessais pas l'équipe, comme le cracmol de concierge a toujours voulu le faire mais alucard la pris en vitesse en réactivant lui-même ce vieux règlement de poudlard a cause apparemment c'est Erika qui a inventée cette lois il y a des années. Autant que être violer par tes goules pour ma part et être votre jouet de blague sexuelle à présent.

Hermione rigolais de bon cœur, cette fois Alucard était vraiment furieux contre ombrage avoir interdit son cousin de quidditch et aussi pour avoir annulée la fête d'anniversaire halloween. Mais aussi que Pansy semblais ne plus prendre mal être la victime de blague sexuelle de leur part. Elle commençait à s'ouvrir à eux.

Mais le soir suivant Alucard revient très perturbée gravement même de sa mission de l'ordre et Hermione et Pansy qui était en train de manger un soupe fait par les goules il le vit s'asseoir dans une des chaises et fermais les yeux tremblant de colère.

'' Ça va Alucard ? Tu va bien ? Demandais Hermione inquiète.

'' Oui… je vais bien c'est juste une chasse d'énergie qui a mal passée c'est tout, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi mione.

Mais Alucard se lève et allais par le nouveau portail au miroir (vu l'ancien a été brisé par Moka) en Transylvanie sans prévenir disparu en vortex hermione était inquiète et il n'avait jamais vu Alucard aussi perturbée et si triste ou en colère. Il allait le rejoindra en vortex mais quand il formulait la formule le vortex ne s'ouvrait plus ce qui trouvais sa bizarre.

Hinata allais la voir et la calmer.

'' Calme toi hermione, alucard a besoin être seul et a bloquer tout les vortex vers la Transylvanie temporairement.

'' Mais qu'est-ce qui as? La dernière fois que je l'ai vu aussi triste et en colère était quand c'était humaine en deuxième année pourtant personne est mort.

Hinata : Moi j'ai déjà vu sa très souvent mais pas par lui, mais par Érika, ce n'est pas une tristesse de décès ou une peine de cœur cette fois mais plutôt un refus de transformation. Ce qui est un milliard de fois plus pire que les deux réunie pour les vampires phénix. Il voulait transformée quelqu'un qui aime beaucoup et cette personne a refusée son venin ce qui équivaut a un horrible sentiment être rejetée. Erika a déjà eu cela quand Nicolas a refusée de devenir vampire avant qui meurt je crois Alucard y a assistée par accident a leur dispute avant sa mort. Il a le cœur brisée et comparée disons a ce que les jumelle patil ont fait en rompant avec lui ce n'est absolument rien de comparable a quelqu'un qui refuse être un vampire.

'' Ho le pauvre mais…

Hermione était vraiment très triste pour son maître vampire et elle comprenais un peu que se voir refusée être immortelle était vraiment encore plus horrible qu'une peine de cœur, mais il se demandais bien qui était cette personne qui a refusée son venin, quand ce fut elle de être fait transformée, c'est lui qui refusais de le donnée pourtant.

'' Pourtant quand je lui ai demandé quand était humaine il a bien refusée alors que moi je le voulais qui me transforme il n'a pas agis comme ça dit hermione innocemment.

'' Non a cause tu le voulais être transformée, il ne te la jamais proposée de lui –même de te transformée mais si par contre il a proposé a quelqu'un de le transformée et que la personne lui refuse son venin c'est vraiment terrible pour le vampire. Alucard n'a jamais proposée à personne de lui-même l'option de se faire transformée en vampire, il la fait pour toi a cause que Elmira l'avais autorisée a cause que la lois des favorite autorise un vampire a la transformation, et ensuite il la accomplie a cause tu étais fait violer par Moka et temari a cause il ne voulait pas te perdre, mais la c'est totalement pire que ça pour lui quand on refuse être un vampire, c'est comme si on le rejetait a cause qui est un vampire. Un peu comme on rejeter Lupin a cause qui est un loup garou. Tu comprends sa souffrance à présent.

Hermione compris finalement son explication, la situation est pas du tout pareille a elle, elle était 100 fois plus pire pour alucard que de l'avoir vu blessée par Moka.

Dans la chambre de alucard en Transylvanie, verrouiller de tout part, le maître du néant hurlais sa haine de être fait refusée par Albus être sa création et au fond du donjon Moka avais entendu et ressentit sa peine aussi de son frère-mari jumeaux. Après sa il décidait de brutalisée Moka pour défouler sa rage et une fois moka qui suppliais de l'achever il la laissait la et rentrais a Londres par vortex, Elmira l'avais accompagnée aussi.

Hermione allais vers lui.

'' Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

'' Oui pardon avoir bloqué les vortex on avait besoin de défoulée ma rage sur moka.

Alucard l'embrassais quand l'alarme ministérielle sonnais et cléo annonçais que était Refus le nouveau ministre anglais.

'' Oh putain pas encore ce con d'anglais. _Fait le rentrée juste a la porte cléo il n'est pas un mangemort même si tout ses ministre le sont._

Il lui ouvrit la porte en lui jetant un regard pétrifiant.

'' Bonjour Mr Phénix belle journée n'est-ce pas.

'' Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Rufus?

'' Ayant aucune réponse a mes lettres je suis venus en personne.

'' Vous êtes seul ou en chasse ?

'' Je suis seul et je ne chasse pas les vampires.

'' Bon c'est une bonne nouvelle au moins un signe bref intelligence et aussi d'avoir autorisée ma famille à tuer qui conque qui dis a moi ou a ma femme l'insulte sang-de-bourbe : quelque que vous voulez encore? Répétais Alucard vraiment très ennuyé.

'' Je vous demandais si vous ne pourriez pas m'encouragée le ministre.

'' Je vous ai déjà dit non pour ça, que je n'encourage que ceux qui sont contre vous et pas avec vous comme ma sœur Elizabeth balthory ministre de la Transylvanie, mais si vous voulez une réponse marquée a la Désirée Ombrage Burninger comme le dos de ma fille, je peux vous en donnez une très clair humain.

'' Une réponse très claire que voulez vous dire. dit le ministre en se pétrifiant.

Alucard se retournais et lui donnais un coup de poing d'une puissance d'une tornade de force 5 qui le roulais au sol de lui même et se mit à hurler en transylvanien : MES GOULES ET FILLE PHÉNIX ONT A UN NOUVEAU MINISTRE INCOMPÉTENT ANGLAIS AU MENUS DE CHASSE CE MATIN TUER LE POUR VOTRE REPAS.

Rufus se pétrifiais en se relevant et vie une meute de goule incluant Elmira Phénix et ses fille en position de traque vu qui comprenais très bien le transylvanien et s'enfuit en courant poursuivie par Rosalie, hinata, Julia, Elmira, Alice et tout les garçon goules juste a ce qui puisse transplantée hors du territoire en hurlant de peur.

'' Bon débarra connard de ministre nul à chier. dit Alucard en riant à la jedusort et fermant la porte.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : L'autre ministère.

Minuit approchait et le premier ministre était assis seul dans son bureau, lisant une longue circulaire qui glissait sur son cerveau sans laisser la plus petite trace de compréhension derrière elle. il attendait un apell du président d'un pays très lointain, et entre se demander quand ce pauvre hommes allait téléphoner, et essayer de sortir de sa mémoire les souvenirs déplaisante de ce qui avait été une très longue, fatiguante, et difficile semaine, il ne restait plus beaucoup de place dans sa tête pour quoi que ce soit d'autre. Puis il essayait de se concentrer sur ce qui était écrit sur la page devant lui, plus il pouvait nettement voir le visage triomphant de l'un de ses opposants politiques. cet opposant en particulier était apparu aux nouvelles ce jour là, non seulement pour énumérer toutes les terribles chose qui étaient survenues cette dernière semaine (comme si quelqu'un avait besoin qu'on lui rappelle) mais aussi pour expliquer en quoi chacune et toutes en fait était la faute de son gouvernement.

Le pouls du premier ministre accéléra à la seule pensée de ces accusations, car elle n'étaient ni justes ni vraies. Comment diable son gourvenent était-il supposé avoir empêcher une vol de chauve-souris gigantesque qui a fait écrouler un pont ? c'était scandaleux de la part de quiconque de suggérer qu'ils ne dépensait pas assez pour les pont. Le pont datait de moins de 10 ans, et les meilleurs experts animalis ne trouvaient pas de raison à ce que une bande de étrange chauve-souris puisse brisée proprement en deux ce pont et envoyant une douzaine de voitures dans la rivière peu profonde en dessous. Et comment quiconque oserait suggérer que c'était le manque de policiers qui avait conduit aux deux répugnants mais très médiatiques violes suivie de meutres sanglant ? Ou que le gouvenement aurait du prédire l'ouragan exceptionnel à l'ouest du pays qui avait causé tant de dommages aussi bien aux gens qu'aux biens ? Et était-ce de sa faute si l'un de ses ministres assistants, Herbert Chorley avait choisi cette semaine pour agir de manière si étrange qu'il allait désormais passe beaucoup de temps dans une Asile Psykiatrique après avoir brutaliser ses propre enfant ?

« une humeur lugubre s'est emparée du pays », avait conclu son adversaire, dissimulant à peine son large sourire et malheureusement c'était parfaitement vrai. Le premier ministre le sentait lui-même, les gens semblaient plus malheureux que d'habitude. Et aussi parfois terrifier et paranoïaque. même le temps était déprimant, tout cette froide brume au milieu de juillet… ce n'est pas juste, ce n'était pas normal…

Il tourna la deuxième page de la circulaire, vit jusqu'où ça continuait, et abandonna car ça ne valait pas le coup.

Étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, il parcourut osn bureau d'un regard triste. c'était une belle pièce, avec une splendide cheminée en marbre faisant face à une fenêtre à Guillotine, résolument fermée contre ce froid d'une autre saison. Avec un léger frisson, le premier ministre se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, regardant au dehors la mince brume qui se pressait contre la vitre. c'est là, alors qu'il se tenait dos à la pièce, qu'il entendit un léger toussotement derrière lui.

Il se figea, nez à nez avec son propre reflet terrifié dans la vitre sombre. il connaissait cette toux et cette voix glacial. il l'avait entendu auparavant. il se tourna très lentement afin de faire face à la pièce vide.

'' Bonjour ? dit-il, essayant de paraître plus brave qu'il ne se sentait.

Pendant un bref moment, il se permit l'impossible espoir que personne ne lui répondrait. cependant la voix glacial répondit immédiatement, une vive, tranchante voix qui s'exprimait comme si elle lisait une déclaration préparée. cela venait, comme le premier ministre l'avait su dès la première toux, d'une feme bien habiller qui ressemblais a un créature de film d'horreur de vampire qui est étrangement très a la mode a londre, dépeinte dans une petite, peinture à huile salie dans un coin les plus éloignée de la pièce.

'' Au premier ministre des Moldus. Urgent que nous nous rencontrions. Prière de répondre rapidement. Sincérement, Fudge.

La femme dans la peinture regarda d'un air a la fois affamée et curieux le premier ministre.

'' Euh,'' dit le premier ministre, '' écoutez… ce n'est pas un très bon moment pour moi… j'attends un appel téléphonique, vous voyez… du président du…''

'' Ceci peut être réarrangé'' dit le portrait immédiatement. le cœur du premier ministre sombra. il avait eu peur de ça.

'' Mais j'aurais vraiment préféré espérer parler…''

'' Nous pouvons nous arranger pour que le président oublier d'appeler. il il téléphonera demain soir à la place,'' dit la petite femme. '' prière de répondre immédiatement à M Fudge.

'' Je… oh… très bien,'' dit le premier ministre faiblement. '' oui, je verrais Fudge.''

Il se précipita derrière son bureau, arrangeant sa cravate tout en s'y rendant. il avait à peine atteint son siège, et arrangé son visage en une expression détendue et blasée, quand de brillantes flammes vertes éclatèrent dans le grillage vide de l'âtre sous le dessus-de-cheminée en marbres. il observa, essayant de ne pas trahir une oscillation de surprise ou d'alarme, comme un homme corpulent apparaissait à l'intérieur des flammes, tournoyant très rapidement. quelques seconde plus tard, il avait grimpé sur un tapis aussi ancien que délicat, secouant les cendres avec le dos de sa main, des manches de son manteau sans épingles, un chapeau rond vert cittron dans sa main.

'' Ah… premier ministre, '' dit Cornélius Fudge, marchant vers lui la main tendue. '' bon de vous revoir à nouveau.''

Le premier ministre ne pouvait pas honnêtement lui retourner son compliment, alors il ne dit rien du tout. il n'était pas vraiment ravi de voir Fudge, dont les apparitions occasionnelles, en plus d'être directement préoccupantes elles même, signifient généralement qu'il était sur le point d'entre de très horrible nouvelles.

De plus, Fudge semblait clairement rongé par l'angoisse. il était plus mince, plus chauve et plus gris, et son visage avait un air chiffonné. le premier ministre avait vu ce genre d'air chez les hommes politiques auparavant, et il n'avait jamais présagé quelque chose de bon.

'' Comment puis-je vous aider ?'' dit-il, serrant la main de Fudge très brièvement et faisant un geste en direction de la chaise la plus dure devant son bureau.

'' Difficile de savoir par où commencer, murmura Fudge, atteignant la chaise, et s'asseyant, et plaçant son chapeau rond vers sur ses genoux. '' quelle semaine, quelle semaine…''

'' Vous en avez eu une mauvaise vous aussi n'est-ce pas ?'' demanda le premier ministre durement, espérant faire comprendre par là qu'il en avait déjà assez sur les bras sans que fudge en rajoute en plus.

'' Oui, bien sûr'' dit Fudge frottant ses yeux d'un air fatigué et regardant tristement le premier ministre.

''J'ai eu la même semaine que vous avez eue, M le premier ministre. Le pont de Brockdale… les meurtres sanglant de Bones et Vance… sans mentionner la tumulte dans l'ouest du pays et les viole en série provenant des transyvanien surtout…''

'' Vous - eu—vous- je veux dire, certains des vôtre et des ces étrange transyvanien .ait impliqués dans ces - chose n'est ce pas ?

Fudge fixa le premier ministre avec un air plutôt sévère. '' bien sûr qu'ils l'étaient'' dit-il .

'' assurément vous avez réalisé ce qui se passait ?

'' je…'' hésita le premier ministre.

c'était précisément le genre d'attitude qui faisait qu'il n'aimait pas les visite de Fudge tant que ça. il était, après tout, le premier Ministre et il n'appréciait pas qu'on le fasse se sentir comme un écolier ignorant. Mais bien sûr, c'était comme ça depuis sa toute première rencontre avec Fudge lors de sa toute première nuit comme premier ministre. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier et savait qu'elle le hanterait jusqu'au jour de sa mort. il se tenait seul dans ce même bureau, savourant le triomphe qui était le sien après tant d'années de rêves et de plans, quand il entendit un toussotement derrière lui, juste comme ce soir, et se tourna pour trouver cette vilaine petit portrait lui parlant, annonçant que le ministre de la magie anglais et la conseille des ancien transyvanien du ministère de la Transylvanie était sur le point d'arriver pour se présenter.

Naturellement, il avait pensé que a longue campagne et la tension de l'élection l'avait rendu fou. il avait été complètement terrifié de trouver un portrait d'une femme ressemblant a un vampire lui parlant, bien que ça n'ait rien été par rapport à comment il se sentit quand une matriarche vampire et un sorcier auto proclamé avait jailli d'un part pour le sorcier de sa cheminée et autre part d'un sorte de tourbillon a travers le murs pour la femme vampire et il avait serré la main sauf pour cette femme étrange qui fesais froid dans le dos. il était restée sans voix durant les aimables explications de Fudge comme quoi il y aurait des sorcières et des sorciers mais surtout des vampire humain vivant toujours en secret autour du monde et son réconfort qu'il ne devait pas s'en encombrer l'esprit car le ministère de la Magie prenait la responsabilité de toute la communauté des sorciers et empêchait la population non magique d'entendre parler d'eux. Il avait également un traitée avec la Transylvanie que les personne vampire pouvais étudiez aussi parmi les humain sorcier si a condition il devenait des vampire végétariens. c'était, disait fudge et cette femme vampire Erika Phénix a son souvenir, un travail difficile qui comprenait tout depuis les règlements sur l'usage responsable de leurs balais jusqu'à limite les combat a mort entre les vampire et la population de dragon sous contrôle ( le premier ministre se souvint avoir attrapé le bureau pour avoir un soutien à ce moment là.) Fudge avait alors tapoté l'épaule du premier ministre encore sidéré d'une façon paternelle.

'' Ne vous inquiétez pas, '' avait-il dit. '' Moi et mrs Phénix, il y a peu de chance que vous nous renvoyez jamais. je ne vous embêterait que si quelque chose de vraiment sérieux arrive de notre côté, quelque chose qui affecterait probablement les Moldus – la population non magique, je devrais dire. Autrement, c'est vivre et laisser vivre. et je dois dire, vous le prenez beaucoup mieux que votre prédécesseur. il a essayée de me jeter par la fenêtre, il pensais que j'étais un canular monté par l'opposition.''

'' A cela, le premier ministre retrouva enfin sa voix. '' vous n'êtes - vous n'êtes pas un canular, alors ?

La femme vampire avait rire d'un froid rire glacial qui frissonnais le ministre. Cela avait été son dernier et désespéré espoir.

'' Non,'' dit Fudge doucement, '' non, j'ai bien peur de ne pas l'être. Regardez.''

C'est alors que cette femme vampire se mit a chanté et transformant la tasse de thé du premier ministre en gerbille mais a la grande horreur du ministre moldu erika perdais son contrôle et la dévorais pour la tuer a coup de dent meurtrière.

'' Pardonné moi mr le ministre j'apprend a être végétarienne comme ma fille adoptif et je n'ai pas chassée de tout la journée.

fudge : Sa ne fait rien mais la prochaine fois chassée avant être convoquer miss Phénix.

'' Mais,'' dit le premier ministre à bout de souffle, regardant sa tasse de thé se faire dévorée par une vampire , '' Mais pourquoi - pourquoi personne ne m'a jamais dit -?''

'' Le ou la ministre de la magie se fait connaître seulement du premier ministre actuel des Moldus tout comme la chef des conseil des anciens transyvanien'' rajoutais la femme vampire d'une voix glacial et dit Fudge, empochant sa baguette à l'intérieur de son manteau. '' Nous trouvons que c'est la meilleure façon de maintenir le secret sur nos races.''

'' Mais alors, '' chevrota le premier ministre, '' Pourquoi le précédent premier ministre ne m'a-t-il pas informé - ?''

A cela, Erika avait rit tout comme fudge.

'' Mon cher premier ministre, allez-vous jamais le dire à qui que ce soit ?'' toujours gloussant, Fudge avait jeté une poudre dans la cheminée, marché dans les flammes d'émeraude et disparut dans un souffle quand a la femme tout comme les vampire dans les film c'était transformée devant le ministre Moldu en une gigantesque chauve-souris et avais disparu par la fenêtre. Le premier ministre était resté debout là, quasiment sans mouvement, et avait réalisé que jamais, aussi longtemps qu'il vivrait, il n'oserait mentionner cette rencontre à âme qui vivre, car qui dans le monde entier le croirait ?

Le choc avait pris un peu de temps pour disparaître. pendant un temps, il avait essayé de se convaincre que Fudge et cette Erika était une hallucination causée par le manque de sommeil durant son épuisante campagne d'élection. Mais un oiseau dorée lui emmenais une même gerbille qui a été dévorée par cette femme avec un lettre en disant : Pour me faire pardonnée de ma mère qui manque de contrôle sur son appétit je vous offre une nouvelle gerbille pour votre nièce. Signée Alucard Phénix.

Cet alucard semblais être de la même famille que cette femme vampire, et pour s'en débarrassée vit fait il confiais la gerbille du mystérieux Alucard a sa nièce enchantée et ordonne à son secrétaire particulier de décrocher le portrait de la petite femme laide qui avait annoncé l'arrivée de Fudge et de Erika. Au grand effarement du premier ministres, cependant, le portrait s'était avéré impossible à retirer. quand plusieurs charpentiers, un entrepreneur ou deux, un historien de l'art et le chancelier de l'échiquier eurent tous essayé sans succès de l'arracher au mur, le premier ministre arrêta d'essayer et résolut simplement d'espérer que cette chose reste immobile et silencieuse pour le temps qui lui restait à passer dans ce bureau. De temps en temps, il aurait pu jurer avoir vu du coin de l'œil l'occupant de la peinture bailler, ou bien se gratter le nez, même, une fois ou deux fois, simplement marcher en dehors de son cadre et ne rien laisser derrière elle qu'une toile tendue d'un marron boueux. cependant, il s'était conditionné à ne pas regarder la peinture tant que ça, et à toujours ce dire que ses yeux lui jouaient des tours quand quelque chose de ce genre arrivait.

Puis, i ans, durent une nuit très semblable à celle-ci, le premier ministre était seul dans son bureau quand le portrait avait une fois encore annoncé l'arrivée imminente de Fudge qui avait fait irruption de la cheminée, complètement trempé et dans un état de panique important. Avant que le premier ministre ne puisse demander pourquoi il versait des gouttes sur son tapis d'axmister, Fudge avait commencé à divaguer à propos d'une prison dont le premier ministre n'avait jamais entendu parler, un homme vampire rejetée par la famille phénix nommée '' Sirios Black, quelque chose qui ressemblait à '' poudlard'' et un garçon nommé Benoit Phénix et Harry Potter rien qui n'ait le moindre sens pour le premier ministre sauf pour le nom de famille Phénix.

'' … je revins juste d'azkaban,'' avait haleté Fudge, enlevant énormément d'eau de la frange de son chapeau melon, Milieu de la mer du nord, vous savez, voyage désagréable… les Détraqueurs sont en colère mais de tout manière les vampire ont aucun effet sur eux.'' - il frissonna-'' il n'avaient jamais eu d'évasion avant. En tout cas, je devais venir vous voir, premier ministre. Black est un tueur vampire de moldus reconnu et peut avoir prévu de rejoindre vous savez qui qui a un fis demi vampire qui est son fis maudit… pour probablement reprendre le pouvoir sur lui…. mais bien sur vous ne savez pas même pas qui est vous savez qui !'' il avait fixé sans espoir le premier ministre pendant un moment, puis dit, Bien, asseyez-vous , asseyez-vous, je ferais mieux de compléter ce que vous savez déjà… prenez un whisky…''

Le premier ministre fut plutôt offensé d'être prié de s'asseoir dans son propre bureau, en plus de se voir offrir son propre whisky, mais il s'assit néanmoins. Fudge sortit sa baguette, fit apparaître de nulle part deux grands verres d'un liquide ambre, en poussant l'un d'eux dans la main du premier ministre et se tira une chaise.

Fudge avait parlé pendant plus d'une heure. A un certain point il avait refusé de prononcer deux nom à voix haute et l'avait écrit à la place sur un morceau de parchemin, qu'il avait dans la main libre de whisky du premier ministre. et le deuxième nom était Alucard Phénix et Voldemort en premier. Quand enfin fudge s'était levé pour partir, le premier ministre s'était levé également.

'' Alors vous pensez que… '' il avait jeté un coup d'œil au nom de sa main gauche. '' Lord vol-''

'' Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom !'' avait grondé fudge.

'' je suis désolé… vous pensez que celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom est toujours en vie alors ?

'' Et bien Dumbledore et son fis dit qu'il l'est,' dit fudge, comme il agrafait son manteau sous son menton. Le fis a de puissant pouvoir vampirique vu qui est aussi un sorcier noir mais de notre côté du moins. mais il ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup ni sa famille non plus d'ailleurs. Mais nous l'avons jamais trouvé. Si vous me demandez, il n'est pas dangereux à moins qu'il n'ait des renforts chez les vampires qui ne sont pas fidèle au conseil des anciens de Transylvanie, alors c'est Black-Phénix dont nous devrions nous soucier. vous diffuserez cet avertissement n'est-ce pas ? excellent. bien, j'espère que nous ne nous verrons plus jamais tous les deux mr le premier ministre ! bonne nuit.''

Mais ils s'étaient vus à nouveau. moins d'un ans après un Fudge à l'air tourmenté était apparut de nulle part dans le petit bureau pour informer le premier ministre qu'il y avait eu un petit souci lors de la coupe du monde de kwidditch ( ou à ça que sa ressemblais) et que le nouveau négociateur du traitée avec les immortelle veut sa tête du ministère et que ce négociateur était mécontent a cause que sa sœur banni a tentée enlever sa propre fille favorite qui est considérée une vrai insulte au peuple vampire de Transylvanie et que plusieurs moldus avaient été '' impliqués'' mais que c'était en fait une diversion pour tentée de capturée une puissante vampire végétarienne sous la protection de Alucard Phénix alias le fis de tu-sais-qui et pour le ministre se nomme lui était familier vu qui lui avais envoyée un gerboise pour sa nièce en s'excusant du comportement de sa mère il y a de nombreuse année, mais fudge lui dit qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter, le fait que la marque du père de Alucard Phénix soit apparue à nouveau ne signifiait rien. Fudge était sur que c'était un tentative d'enlèvement vampire isolée, et le bureau de liaison avec les Moldus était en train de traiter toutes les modification de mémoires en même temps qu'il parlaient.

'' Oh j'ai failli oublier,'' avait ajouté Fudge. '' nous importons trois dragon étrangers et un sphinx pour le tournois des duos sorcier, presque de la routine, mais le département de régulation et contrôle des cratures magique me dit que d'après le livre des règles nous devons vous prévenir si nous amenons des créatures très dangereuse dans le pays.

'' Je - quoi – des dragons ? bafouilla le premier ministre.

'' Oui trois, dit fudge, et un sphinx. Bonne journée à vous.

Le premier ministre avait prié au delà de tout espoir que les dragons et les sphinx serait le pire de tout, mais non moins de deux ans après, Fudge avait fait irruption du feu à nouveau, cette fois avec une évasion massive de vampire d'Azkaban.

'' une évasion massive de vampire ? avait répété le premier ministre d'une voix rauque.

'' Pas besoin de s'inquiéter, pas besoin de s'inquiéter ! avait crié fudge, déjà un pied dans les flammes. Nous les aurons coincé en un rien de temps - nous avons les meilleurs chasseur de vampire du ministère- je pensais juste que vous deviez le savoir !''

Et avant que le premier ministre puisse crier '' non attendez juste une minute !'' fudge avait disparu dans une averse d'étincelles vertes.

Quoi que la presse et l'opposition puisse dire, le premier ministre n'était pas un homme stupide. il ne lui avait pas échappé que, malgré l'assurance de Fudge à leur première entrevue, il se voyait désormais beaucoup tous les deux, ni que Fudge devenait de plus en plus confus à chaque visite. si peu qu'il aime penser au ministre de la magie ( ou comme il l'avait toujours appelé pour lui-même, l'autre ministre), le premier ministre ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre que la prochaine fois que Fudge apparaîtrait ce serait avec de plus grave nouvelle encore. Mais cette fois, par conséquent ou Fudge sortant du feu une fois encore, paraissant échevelé et sérieusement surpris que le premier ministre ne sache pas exactement pourquoi il était là, était la pire chose qui soit arrivée au cours de cette semaine extrêmement sombre.

'' Comment aurait-je pu savoir ce qui se passe dans la - eu—communauté des sorcier et vampire ?'' répliqua le premier ministre. ,'' j'ai un pays à diriger et assez de soucis pour le moment sans -''

'' nous avons les mêmes soucis,'' l'interrompit Fudge. '' Le pont de Borckdale ne s'est pas usée par une bande de chauve-souris ou plutôt de fausse chauve-souris, les viole et les meurtres n'ont pas été commis par des Moldus mais des vampires du conseil noir qui font la guerre a la famille Phénix. et la famille d'Herbert chorley seras bien plus en sécurité sans lui. nous faisons à présent le nécessaire pour qu'il soit transféré à l'hopital st Mungo pour les maladies et blessures magiques. le déplacement devrait se faire ce soir.''

'' Que voulez vous… j'ai bien peur… quoi ? tempêta le premier ministre.

Fudge pris une grande, profonde inspiration et dit' M le premier ministre, je suis désolé de devoir vous apprendre qu'il est non seulement de retour mais qui est devenu un puissant vampire-goule illégal selons son fis maudit Alucard Phénix et il s'agit de Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom est de retour.''

'' De retour ? En vampire ? quand vous dites de retour en vampire… c'est qu'il est vivant ? je veux dire-''

Le premier ministre cherchant dans sa mémoire pour retrouver les détails de cette horrible conversation trois ans auparavant, quand fudge lui avait parler de ce sorcier qui avais procrée avec la femme vampire erika Phénix il y a 50 ans craint par tout le monde, le sorcier qui avait commis un millier de crimes terribles avant de disparaître mystérieusement 15 ans plus tôt poursuivit par la famille phénix qui n'était pas ses allier.

'' Oui il est en vie ou mort vivant en vampire,'' dit fudge. '' C'est- je ne sais pas- un homme est-il envie s'il ne peut pas être tué ? je ne comprends pas ce et Alucard son fis maudite et Dumbledore ne veux pas expliquer clairement – mais en tout cas, il a certainement un corps et marche et se transforme en démon vampire et tue pour se nourrir de sang, alors je suppose, pour les besoin de la discussion, que oui on peut dire qui est en vie.

Le premier ministre ne savait pas quoi dire, mais une habitude tenace de toujours paraître bien informé que que soit le sujet qui survienne lui fit chercher tous les détails dont ils pouvait se souvenir de leurs précédentes conversations.

'' Est-ce que ce Sirius phénix est avec - eu—celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom ou du coté de son fis ?

'' Phénix ? phénix ? dit fudge distraitement, faisant tourner son chapeau rond rapidement entre ses doigts. Sirius Black Phénix vous voulez dire ? Par la barbe de merlin, non. la coupable des évasion massif et aussi avoir forcée alucard a transformée sa fiancée ou surnommée par les vampire sa favorite en vampire du au meurtre et au viole de ses parent qui ont possédée leur corps décéder s'appelais Moka Black qui était sa fille et ancien femme de Alucard qui la trahis et exil hors de notre monde par vengeance 2 ans. elle est retenue par le conseil des ancien et se fait en ce moment interrogée avec violence digne des vampire par son ancienne victime la favorite de Alucard Hermione granger ou plutôt a présent Hermione Phénix. Son père était un vampire végétarien qui était innocent et il est mort. il s'est avéré que nous nous – euh- trompions à propos de Black. il était innocent après tout. Moka a expliquer que c'était un sorcier fidèle a vous-savez qui qui a trahis son meilleur ami et ses fait pensée pour mort et a aussi blessée Alucard en fessant explosée un tsunami il y a une 30 e année durent la fin de la guerre noir contre son père. celle qui a rejoint vous-savez-qui a nouveau vous l'avez déjà rencontrée et elle était la représentante du conseil des anciens de Transylvanie qui a perdu un peu le contrôle sur son appétit et qui est : erika Phénix sont ex amante. Et Black il y a 50 ans avais rompu avec elle et il ne s'était pas joint à l'ennemi des phénix a cause vous-savez-qui est l'ennemi d'une puissante vampire du nom de Elmira Phénix qui ne vient sauf en cas de guerre de mage noir qu'une fois par ans invitée par un membre maudit qui est le fis de vous-savez-qui. je veux dire, ajouta-t-il sur la défensive, faisant tournée son chapeau melon encore plus vite. toutes les preuves était contre lui- nous avions plus de 50 témoins directes – mais de toute façon, comme je l'ai dit, : sa fille sous hypnose vampirique a tout avouée ses crimes que on accusais a tort la favorite de Alucard et sa famille qui était innocente a cause que sa femme a présent il se sont fiancée, durent l'été ou on tentais sans succès de le surveiller. Alucard nous a dit que le seul sang humain que sa favorite buvais était le sien qui est un demi-humain vampire et que Sirius Black a été assassiné par Moka black dans nos bureaux au ministère. il va y avoir une enquête du conseil des anciens non affilier a notre ministère… '' et il était aussi le beau père préféré de Alucard vu que moka et lui sont de faux jumeaux de naissance ce qui selon les vampire très rare.

A sa grande surprise, le premier ministre ressentit un cours élan de pitiés pour pour fudge mais aussi pour cette alucard à ce point. il fut toutefois éclipsé quasi instantanément par une poussée d'auto satisfaction à la pensée que, incapable autant qu'il puisse l'être dans le domaine des apparitions dans les cheminées, il n'y avait jamais eu de crime dans aucun département du gouvernement sous son mandat… pas encore tous cas…

Pendant que le premier ministre touchait subrepticement le bois de son bureau, fudge continua, '' Mais les phénix ne sont pas éteint à présent. L'essentiel est que nous sommes en guerre, mr le premier ministre, et des mesures doivent être prises.''

'' En guerre ? répéta le premier ministre nerveusement. '' il y a sûrement un peu d'exagération ?''

'' Le vampire dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom a maintenant été rejoint par ses partisans qui sont la moitié des chasseur de vampire que Moka a crée pour lui durent qu'elle travaillais pour nous, et autre qui se sont échappées d'Azkaban en janvier.'' dit Fudge, parlant de plus en plus rapidement et faisant tournoyer son chapeau rond si vite qu'il devenait une tache vert citron. '' Depuis qu'ils sont apparus au grand jour, il y a eu des ravage attaque de vampires. le pont de bockdale - il l'ont fait, mr le premier ministre, il a menacé d'un chasse massif pour nourrir ses armée de vampire sur des moldus si je ne lui cédait pas ma place et

'' Bonté divine, alors c'est votre faute si ces gens sont mort et que je dois répondre à des questions sur les vole de chauve-souris et des joint d'extension rongé par eux et je ne sais quoi d'autres ! dit furieusement le premier ministre.

'' Ma faute !'' dit fudge, s'empourprant. '' êtes-vous en train de dire que j'aurai du céder au chantage comme ça ?''

'' Peut-être que non dit le premier ministre en se levant et parcourant la pièce, mais j'aurai placée tous mes efforts dans la capture du maître chanteur vampire avant qu'il ne libère son armée pour se nourrir de gens innocent d'une telle atrocité!''

'' Pensez-vous vraiment que je ne fais pas déjà tous les efforts nécessaires ?'' demandait Fudge âprement. '' Quasiment tout mes chasseur de vampire ont désertée vu qui sont devenue des vampire eux même en brisant la lois des chasseur a cause de Moka Black. même ma sous-secrétaire humaine a été tuer pour être jugéer par les phénix a cause qu'elle a vendu les info a moka black tuer les parent d'une favorite du fis de ce sorcier, mais nous parlons du plus puissant sorcier vampire de tous les temps, un sorcier qui a évité d'être capturée depuis 50 ans.

'' alors je suppose que vous allez me dire qu'il a causé l'ouragan dans l'ouest du pays également ? dit le premier ministre, son calme s'évanouissant à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

c'était irritant de découvrir la raison de tous ces terribles désastres et de ne pas pouvoir le dire au public, presque aussi pire que si c'était la faute du gouvernement après tout.

'' Ce n'était pas un ouragan'' dit misérablement fudge.

'' Excusez-moi !'' aboya le premier ministre, maintenant piétinant sur place. '' arbre arrachés, toits soulevés, lampadaire écroulés, horribles blessures et pire-''

'' C'est les vampire mangemort'' dit fudge, les vampire partisan de celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom et selon Alucard son fis maudit ils soupçonnes une implication des géants.''

Le premier ministre s'arrêta sur place comme s'il avait heurté un mur invisible.

'' Quelle implication a-t-il avec les vampire et cet géants ?

Fudge grimaça. '' Sa femme erika avait l'habitude de recourir aux géants et a des vampires la dernière fois, quand il voulais produire pour erika une chasse moldu a grand effet,'' dit-il

''Le bureau de désinformation a travailler sans s'arrêter, nous avons des oubliviator dehors essayant de modifier les mémoires de moldus ayant vu ce qui s'est réellement passé, nous avons la plupart des membres du département de régulation et de contrôle des créatures magiques faisant le tour de la pendule, mais nous ne trouvons ni les vampire du coté du phénix noir c'est comme sa qui se font appelez pour les différencie des ancien phénix le clan de Alucard. et ni les géants – ça été un désastre.

'' Ce n'est pas vrai ! dit le premier ministre furieusement.

'' je ne nierais pas que le moral est vraiment bas au ministère, dit Fudge, avec tout ça perdre Amélia Bones.

'' Perde qui ?''

'' Amélia Bones, chef du département de l'abus de la magie, un très grande amie de Alucard soit disant passant, nous pensons que celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom la tuée en personne comme repas, car c'était une chasseuse de vampire très douée et qui détestais Moka black et—et toute les preuves montrent qu'elle a livré un vrai combat contre le dieux vampire.

Fudge se racla la gorge et, avec un effort il sembla, arrêtée de faire tourner son chapeau.

'' Mais ce meurtre était dans les journaux tout comme cette meurtre de famille granger dont la fille aurais été secourue par un certain Phénix. mais nous journaux comme se odieux crime que vous parler sur une jeune fille qui a été possédé par votre secrétaire vampire et capturée par les phénix et elle qui est devenu vampire sa disait juste que c'était un explosion pour celle des granger pour l'autre que c'était – un sale assassinat n'est-ce pas ? ¸a a eu beaucoup de publicité. la police est déconcertée vous voyez.

'' Fudge soupira, '' bien sûr qu'ils le sont'' pour le premier sachez que la fille des granger était une sorcière mais ne pouvais pas se défendre a cause que les enfant sorcier ne peuvent utilise la magie et on l'empêchais appelez son copain vampire a son secoure. Et Moka et sa sœur succube la laissais dépérir par la faim, bien sûr nous avons crus a tort que était Alucard sont mari qui avais organisé ce kidnapping mais en fait était Moka et sa défunte sœur temari qui avait tout organisée pour se venger de lui. Quand a mrs bones, dit-il elle a été tuée dans une pièce ferme de l'intérieur n'est ce pas ? nous de notre côté savons exactement qu'il l'a fait, non que ça l'approche de l'attraper. et ensuite il y a eu Émeline vance, peut-être n'avez-vous pas entendu parler de ce meute là ?

'' Oh si j'en ai entendu parler !'' dit le premier ministre. '' C'est arrivé juste au coin de la rue, en fait. les journaux ont eut pour une journée complétée avec, '' infraction de la loi sur les crimes sexuelle et l'ordre dans l'arrière cour du premier ministre.''

'' Et comme si les attaque de vampire n'était pas suffisant dit fudge, écoutant à peine le premier ministre, nous avons des détraqueurs alliée au vampire grouillant partout, attaquant les gens de tout parts.

une fois encore par des temps plus heureux cette phares aurait été incompréhensible pour le premier ministre ,ainsi il était plus au courant désormais.

'' Je pensais que les Détraqueurs gardais les prisonnier à Azkaban '' dit-il avec précaution.

'' il le faisaient'' dit fudge d'un ton las '' Mais plus à présent. il sont déserté la prison et rejoint le vampire donc on ne doit pas prononcer le nom et sa ténébreuse femme des ténèbres du nom de Erika Phénix. je ne prétendrais pas que ça n'a pas été un sale coup.''

'' Mais,'' dit le premier ministre, sentant poindre la terreur, ' n'avez vous pas dit que ce sont des créatures qui enlèvent tout espoir et joie des gens et que les vampire était des ennemi mortelle vu qui y sont immunisée ?''

'' C'est vrai. et elle se reproduisent. c'est ce qui cause tout ce brouillard. vu après qui enleve leur ame au victime il laisse les vitime vidée de leur arme au vampire noir pour en faire des vampire nouveau née meutrier et sadiquement dangeureux.''

Le premier ministre sombra, les genous faible dans la chaise la plus proche. l'idée que ses créatures invisibles attaque de par les villes et la campagne, semant le désespoir et le découragement parmis ses votants et qui laissais après leur repas le corps au vampire maléfique de ce dieux sorcier le fit presque défaillir.

'' non mais Fudge – vous devez faire quelque chose ! c'est votre reponsabilité en tant que ministre de la magie !''

'' Mon cher premier ministre, vous ne pouvez pas honnétement pense que je serais toujours ministre de la magie et vivant après tout ça ? Le conseil des ancien de transyvanie a exigée ma démision il y a trois jours et il est dirigée par Alucard Phénix le fis de voldemort et de sa grand-mère Elmira Phénix et ainsi forcée tout la communauté des sorcier a exigé mon renvoi et des excuse a Hermione Phénix pour le conseil des anciens pendant deux semaine sinon il les enverais me tuer moi et ma famille si je le fesais pas. je ne les ai jamais vu si unis pendant toute la durée de mon mandat !'' et même alucard c'est proposée pour vidée mon bureau des que on a annoncée que je me fesais limogée : dit fudge dans une courageuse tentative pour sourire.

Le premier ministre perdit momentanément l'usage de la parole. en dépit de sa colère face à la situation dans laquelle il l'avait placée, il aimait bien l'homme diminué assis en face de lui.

'' Je suis désolé'' dit-il finalement, '' y-a-t'il quelque chose que je puisse faire ?''

'' C'est très gentil à vous, mr le premier ministre, mais il n'y a rien. j'ai été envoyé ici cette nuit pour vous mettre au courant des récents évenements et pour vous présenter mon successeur. je pense qu'il devrait être là depuis le temps mais bien sûr, il est très occupé en ce moment avec tant de chose qui se produit.

Fudge regarda le portrait du petite femme laide en fausse vampire, qui fouillait son oreille avec la pointe d'une plume. voyant que fudge le regardait, le portrait dit, Il sera la dans un instant, il finit juste une lettre d'excuse pour Dumbledore et Alucard Phénix le chef du conseil des anciens.

'' Je lui souhaite bonne chance,' dit fudge, semblant amer pour la première fois. ' je lui ai écrit deux fois par jour pendant les deux dernières semaines et pour part sa favorite, il n'a jamais répondu. s'il avait seulement été prêt à convaincre son cousin je serais peut-être toujours… bien peut-être Scrimgeour aura-t-il plus de succés avec Alucard que moi, mais apparement que non vu que le conte phénix a hurler a ses goule de tentée de le dévoré vivant.''

Fudge se retira dans ce qui était clairement un silence attroisté, mais il fut brisé presque immédiatement par le portrait, qui pris la parole soudainement de sa voix cassante et officielle.

"au premier ministre des moldus. Demandons rencontre. Urgent. Prière de répondre immédiatement. Rufus Scrimgeour, ministre de la magie."

"oui oui bien" dit le premier ministre distraitement, et il fut presque effrayé lorsque les flammes dans l'âtre tournèrent au vert émeraude à nouveau, s'élevèrent, et révélèrent un deuxième sorcier tournoyant en leur sein, le vomissant quelques instants plus tard sur le tapis ancien.

Fudge se leva et, après un moment d'hésitation, le premier ministre fit de même, regardant le nouvel arrivant se redresser, épousseter sa longue robe noire, et regarder autour de lui.

La première pensée du premier ministre, stupide, fut que Rufus Scrimgeour ressemblait à un vieux lion.

Il y avait des raies de gris dans sa crinière de cheveux fauves et ses sourcils broussailleux, il avait de pénétrants yeux jaunatres derrière une paire de lunettes avec une monture en fil de fer et une certaine élégance meme s'il marchait avec un léger boitillement. Il eut une impression immédiate de dureté et d'ingéniosité, le premier ministre pensa qu'il comprenait pourquoi la communauté des sorciers préférait Scrimgeour à fudge comme leader en ces temps dangereux.

"comment allez vous?" dit le premier ministre poliment, tendant sa main.

Scrimgeour l'attrappa briévement, ses yeux parcourant la pièce, puis sortit sa baguette de sous sa robe.

"Fudge vous a tout raconté ?" demanda-t'il, marchant vers la porte et pressant sa baguette sur le trou de la serrure. Le premier ministre entendit un bruit de verrou.

"euh oui,"dit le premier ministre. "et si ca ne vous derange pas, je préférerais que le porte reste ouverte"

"je préférérais ne pas être interrompu" dit scrimgeour séchement,"ou espionné" ajouta-t'il, pointant sa baguette vers la fenêtre, afin que les rideaux se ferment dessus."bien, oui je suis un homme très occupé, alors allons droit au but. En premier lieu nous devons discuter de votre sécurité"

Le premier ministre se redressa le plus haut qu'il put et répondit, "je suis parfaitement heureux avec la sécurité que j'ai déjà merci beauc-"

"et bien nous ne le sommes pas" coupa Scrimgeour. "je serais un pauvre protecteur des moldus si leur premier ministre était placé sous le sort de l'imperium. Le nouveau secrétaire de votre bureau externe-"

"je ne me débarrasserais pas de Kingsley Shackelbolt, si c'est ce que vous suggérez:"dit le premier ministre avec émotion. "il est très efficace, abat deux fois plus de travail que le reste des-"

"c'est parce-que c'est un sorcier" dit Scrimgeour, sans l'ombre d'un sourire."un auror chasseur de vampire qui est un des seul a être alier d'Alucard Phénix et de Elmira très bien entrainé qui vous a été assigné pour votre protection contre les vampire du phénix noir."

"non attendez une minute! Déclara le premier ministre."vous ne pouvez pas juste placer vos gens dans mon bureau, je décide qui travaille pour moi-"

"je croyais que vous étiez heureux avec Shackelbolt? Dit Scrimgeour froidement

"je le suis-je veux dire, j'étais-"

"alors il n'y a pas de problème, non?" dit Scrimgeour.

"je... bien, tant que le travail de shackelbolt continue d'etre excellent" dit le premier ministre sans conviction, mais Scrimgeour semblait à peine l'entendre

"maintenant, à propos d'Herbert Chorley, Votre ministre assistant" continua-t'il. "celui qui a amusé a battre ses enfants en fessant des bruit de canard.

"quoi a propos de lui?"demandait le premier ministre

"il a réagit à un sort d'imperium vampirus faiblement lancé" dit scrimgeour. "cela a altéré son cerveau, mais il peut toujours être dangereux"

"il a battu ses enfant en fesant le canard"dit le premier ministre faiblement. "surement qu'un peu de repos et aide Psychologique... peut être en ralentissant sur la boisson...3

"une équipe de soigneurs de l'hopital St Mungo pour les maladies et blessures magiques l'examine pendant que nous parlons. Jusque la il a essayé d'étrangler trois d'entre eux et de les mordre juste au sang pour tentée de en boire dit Scrimgeour. "je pense préférable que nous le retirions de la société des moldus pendant un temps"

"je ... bien il va se remettre n'est ce pas?" dit le premier ministre anxieusement

Scrimgeour haussa seulement les épaules, se déplaçant déjà vers la cheminée

"bien c'est vraiment tout ce que j'avais à dire. Je vous tiendrais informé des progrès, m le premier ministre – ou au moins je serais probablement trop occupé pour venir personnellement auquel cas j'enverrais Fudge ici. Il a consenti à rester en tant que conseiller en prenant la place de sa traîtresse de sous-secrétaire a laisse en se vendant a Moka black et voulant brisée les lois des chasseur de vampire en devenant une vampire noir et comme fudge vient de vous le dire ce matin j'ai été pourchassée par les goule d'Alucard a cause qui a refusée mon offre de nous encouragée vu qui préfère encouragée La Transylvanie vu que la nouvelle ministre est sa nouvelle sœur et femme de sa fille Elizabeth phénix balthory.

Fudge essaya de sourire, mais n'y réussit pas, il sembla simplement avoir mal aux dents en attendant que son nouveau patron aille échouer a convaincre Alucard de les aidée.

Scrimgeour fouillait déjà dans sa poche cherchant la mystérieuse poudre qui rendait le feu vert. Le premier ministre les regarda tous les deux sans espoir pendant un moment, puis les mots qu'il avait cherché à supprimer toute la soirée jaillirent finalement.

"mais pour l'amour de dieu- vous etes sorciers! Vous pouvez faire de la magie! Surement vous pouvez arranger- et bien- n'importe quoi !

Scrimgeour se tourna lentement et écangea un regard dubitatif avec fudge, qui réussit

vraiment à sourire cette fois ci en disant gentiment, "le problème est que les vampire des ténèbres peut faire de la magie également et parfois même il sont meilleur que nous parfois mr le premier ministre"

et sur cela, les deux sorciers marchérent l'un après l'autre dans le feu d'un vert éclatant et disparurent


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : L'impasse de l'araignée.

À plusieurs kilomètres de là, le brouillard glacial qui s'était pressé contre les fenêtres du Premier Ministre, flottait au-dessus d'une rivière sale qui serpentait entre des berges envahies par les mauvaises herbes et les détritus. Une immense cheminée, souvenir d'un moulin abandonné, se dressait, sombre et menaçante. Il n'y avait aucun bruit excepté le murmure de l'eau noire et aucun signe de vie à part un renard décharné qui était descendu sur la rive pour renifler, plein d'espoir, quelques vieux emballages de poisson frits avec des frites disséminés dans l'herbe.

Mais à cet instant, dans un faible bruissement, une mince silhouette encapuchonnée apparut soudainement sur le bord de la rivière en position de chasse. Le renard se figea, fixant prudemment cet étrange et nouveau phénomène. La silhouette sembla prendre ses repères quelques instants puis parti d'un pas léger et rapide, sa longue cape bruissant sur l'herbe.

Mais un deuxième bruissement, plus fort, celui-là, une autre silhouette encapuchonnée se matérialisa. « Erika attends ! »

Le cri rauque du vampire fit sursauter le renard, maintenant tapis presque à plat dans les broussailles. Il bondit de sa cachette et commence à remonter la berge. En un instant la première lui sautais dessus et le tuais d'un coup de dents pour boire son sang vu qu'elle avait soif.

La deuxième silhouette se retournais vers Erika dégoûtée en train de dévorée sa proie.

'' Tu pratique encore le végétalisme de ta fille adoptif je ne savais pas je croyais que tu y avais renoncé. J'aurais aimé que sa sois un moins un chasseur du ministère on aurait pu se partager le corps a deux. dit-t-elle avec dégoût.

Mais Erika se détournais en rejetant le cadavre vidée de son sang dans la rivière sans répondre a sa création.

« Erika… écoute-moi… je suis désolé pour les Parkinson… je croyais vraiment qui savais ou moka était détenue a Londres moi… » Dit le deuxième vampire.

La deuxième femme rattrapa la première et saisit son bras, mais l'autre se dégages en la mordant juste au sang avec son venin brûlant « Rentre, Salope laisse moi tranquille. »

'' Tu dois m'écouter !

'' Je t'ai déjà écoutée. J'ai pris ma décision. Laisse-moi seule sinon je te tue en te dévorant vivant comme j'aurais du le faire il y a 20 ans, quand tu as violé la fille de Elmira. Et en plus tu as refait la même bêtise avec des sorcier sang-pure innocent… et leur fille est en fuite et a été trouvé par sa fille de mon fis en plus. Au moins tu a l'a pas tué elle.

'' Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient une fille Erika.

La femme vampire nommée Erika atteignit le haut de la rive, où une rangée de vieilles grilles séparait la rivière d'une étroite rue pavée. L'autre femme, Bella, la suivit immédiatement. Côte à côtes elles regardèrent de l'autre côté de la route les rangées de maisons de briques délabrées, leurs fenêtre ternes et aveugles dans l'obscurité.

« Il vit ici ? demanda Bella d'une voix méprisante. Ici ? Dans ce trou à rat de casse-croûte moldus ? Nous devons être les premiers vampires de notre sorte à mettre les pieds… »

Mais Erika n'écoutait pas; elle s'était glissée à travers un trou dans la clôture rouillée et était déjà en train de progresser rapidement sur la route.

« Erika, Attends ! »

Bella suivit, sa cape de vampire flottant sur ses épaules, et vit sa maîtresse filer à travers une allée entre les maisons pour atteindre une seconde rue, presque identique à la première. Certains lampadaires étaient cassés; les deux femmes couraient à travers des zones de lumières et de ténèbres profondes. La poursuivante rattrapa sa proie alors qu'elle tournait à un autre coin de rue, arrivant cette fois à saisir fermement son bras et à la faire se retourner pour qu'elles soient face à face.

« Erie, tu ne dois pas faire ça, tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance a cette humain…

« Le maître vampire des ténèbres lui fait confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

« Les maître des ténèbres… selon moi… est abusé » haleta Bella, et ses yeux brillèrent momentanément sous sa capuche tandis qu'elle regardait autour d'elles pour vérifier a l'odeur qu'elles étaient vraiment seules. « Dans tous les cas, on nous nous ne doit parler du plan à qui que ce soit. Déjà que ta putain de fille Moka a du sous la torture de ton fis racontée tout au maître du néant depuis. Ce serait trahir ce que le Seigneur des ténèbres –''

'' Allons-y Bella ! » Gronda Erika et elle levait son bras sur sont manteau a la veille de lancer une terrible chanson de sort vampire pour la soumettre de la laissé tranquille ou mieux la tuer. Bella ne fit que rire.

« Erie, ta propre création ? Tu ne ferais pas sa a ta lieutenante de chasse ? »

« Pourquoi pas, tu a bien tuer mon ex copain tu pourrais aller le rejoindre en enfer »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui la tuer mais Moka ta fille »

« Il n'y a rien que je ne ferais plus pour Moka désormais ! » dit Erika dans un souffle assassin, une note d'hystérie dans la voix, et elle abaissa son bras comme un couteau, mais elle foutait une claque vampirique a sa sœur de l'autre bras.

« Sa était pour avoir violé ma fille adoptif hinata sa fessais au moins un bon 30 an que je me retenais t'en foutre une salope »

« Je l'ai pas touché ces cette idiot de croupton qui la violer et il est mort hinata s'est vengée. Je l'ai confondu avec Moka ce n'est pas de ma faute Erie »

« Peut-être mais c'est toi qui lui a ordonné de la violer alors c'était méritée pouffiasse. »

Bella sentit le venin des griffe de Erika lui brûler autant que sa morsure punitive et reculais soumis envers sa créatrice qui se retournais. Erika était reconnue pour sa puissance punition de morsure saignante sur les vampires.

« Erika ! »

Mais Erika s'était enfuie. Frottant son bras, sa poursuivante la suivit à nouveau, gardant à présent ses distance, Erika était furieuse contre elle et pouvais très bien la dévorée vivante si on la provoquait a nouveau. Finalement, Erika atteint une rue appelée l'impasse de l'araignée, dominée par une très haute cheminée de moulin qui ressemblait à un doigt géant réprobateur. Ses pas résonnèrent sur les pavées en passant devant des fenêtres cassées ou condamnées avec des planches, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la dernière maison, ou une faible lumière filtrait à travers les rideaux d'une pièce de rez-de-chaussée.

Elle avait frappé à la porte avant que Bella, jurant à voix basse ne la rattrape. Elles attendirent ensemble, haletant faussement, respirant l'odeur de la rivière sale que portait la brise nocturne. Après quelques secondes, elles entendirent un mouvement derrière la porte qui s'ouvrit avec un craquement. Elles purent apercevoir en partie un homme qui les regardait, un homme avec des longs cheveux noirs pendant tels des rideaux de chaque côté d'un visage au teint cireux et aux yeux noirs. Erika ôta sa capuche. Elle était si pâle qu'elle semblait briller dans les ténèbres; Elle était toujours aussi pâle qu'elle semblait briller dans les ténèbres; la longue chevelure noir ruisselant dans son dos lui donnait l'air d'une noyée.

« Erika ma tueuse favori ! » dit l'homme en ouvrant un peu plus la porte, de manière à ce que la lumière tombe sur elle et sa sœur. « Quelle agréable surprise ! Je t'invite bien sûr.

« Séverus, dit-t-elle dans un murmure sourd. Puis-je te parler ? C'est urgent. »

« Mais bien sûr. »

Il s'écarta pour la laissa entrer dans la maison. Sa lieutenante, toujours encapuchonnée la suivit vu que Érika sa créatrice est invitée elle aussi pouvait rentrée.

« Rogue, » dit-t-elle d'un ton glacial en passant devant lui.

« Bellatrix Phénix, la nouvelle tueuse de sang pure» répondit-il, sa fine bouche s'étirant en un sourire légèrement moqueur tandis qu'il fermait la porte derrière elles avec un bruit sec.

Ils se dirigèrent directement vers un minuscule salon qui ressemblait à une sombre cellule capitonnée. Les murs étaient entièrement couverts de livres, la plupart reliés de cuir ancien noir ou brun; un sofa râpé, un vieux fauteuil et une table bancale se tenaient dans un cercle de lumière faiblement diffusé par les bougies d'un lustre pendu au plafond.

L'endroit semblait faiblement diffusé par les bougies d'un lustre pendu au plafond. L'endroit semblait abandonné, comme s'il n'était pas habité d'ordinaire.

D'un geste, Rogue invita Erika à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle ôta rapidement sa cape, la lança sur le côté, et s'assit, fixant ses mains blanches et tremblantes crispées sur ses genoux. Bellatrix retira plus lentement sa capuche. Aussi noir que sa sœur, avec des yeux aux paupières lourdes et une forte mâchoire. Elle ne jeta pas un regard pendant qu'elle allait se placer derrière Erika.

« Et bien, que puis-je faire pour deux vampire comme vous ? demanda Rogue, en s'installant dans le fauteuil face aux deux femmes vampire.

« Nous… nous sommes seuls ? demanda doucement Erika.

« Oui, bien sûr. Enfin, Queudver est ici, mais la vermine casse-croûte ne compte pas, pas vrai, Erika ?

Il pointa sa baguette sur le mur de livres derrière lui et, avec une détonation, une porte cachée s'ouvrit, révélant un étroit escalier sur lequel un petit homme se tenait figé.

'' Comme tu l'as sûrement remarqué, Queudver, nous avons des invitées'' dit Rogue avec nonchalance.

L'homme, le dos voûté, descendit les dernières marches et entra dans la pièce. Il avait de petit yeux larmoyants, un nez pointu, et un désagréable air minaudant et selon Erika qui fronça le nez une odeur d'égout putride. Sa main gauche caressait sa main droite, qui semblait être enveloppé d'un gant d'argent étincelant.

« Erika ! dit-il, d'une voix aiguë. Et bellatrix ! Quel plaisir…

'' Queudver va nous apporter des rafraîchissements, si vous le voulez bien, dit Rogue. Et ensuite il retournera dans sa chambre. »

Queudver grimaça comme si Rogue lui avait donné un coup de fouet.

« Je ne suis pas ton domestique ! Couina-t-il, évitant le regard de Rogue.

'' Vraiment ? J'avais l'impression que le vampire des ténèbres t'avait envoyée ici pour m'assister en échange de te cacher vu qu'a présent le ministère connaît la vérité sur ta fausse mort vu que Moka a du tout avoué au ministère par la force tout tes crimes.

'' Pour t'assister et me cacher, oui… mais pas pour t'apporter à boire, ni … ni faire le ménage dans ta maison.

'' Je ne me doutais pas, Queudver, que tu aspirais à des missions plus dangereuses, dit rouge d'une voix doucereuse. Ça peut facilement s'arranger : j'en parlerai au Seigneur des vampires des ténèbres…

'' Je peux lui parler moi-même si je veux !

'' Bien sûr que tu le peux, dit Rogue, avec mépris. Mais pour le moment, apporte-nous à boire. Un peu de ce sang fait par les goules conviendra bien à Erika du moins.

Queudver hésita un instant. Il semblait prêt à discuter mais finalement il se dirigea vers une deuxième porte cachée. Ils entendirent nue porte claquer et des verres s'entrechoquer. Quelques secondes après, il était de retour apportant une bouteille poussiéreuse et trois verres sur un plateau. Il déposa le tout sur la table bancale et se retira en claquant la porte tapissée de livres.

Rogue versa dans les 2 verres du vin rouge sang et servit les deux vampires. Erika murmura un mot de remerciement alors que sa création Bellatrix ne dit rien mais continua à lancer des regards mauvais à Rogue. D'ailleurs, cela ne semblait nullement le perturber, bien au contraire, il paraissait amusé.

« Au Seigneur vampire des Ténèbres! » dit-il, levant son verre (qui avait remplie de vin pour sa part) avant de le vider.

Les sœurs l'imitèrent. Rogue les servit à nouveau de leur bouteille de sang.

Alors qu'Erika prenait son verre, elle dit d'une traite : « Séverus, je suis désolée de venir ainsi, à l'improviste, mais je devais te voir. Tu es le seul qui puisse m'aider. »

Rogue leva sa main pour l'arrêter, puis il pointa de nouveau sa baguette sur cette porte caché encastrée dans l'escalier. Il y eut un gros « boum » puis un cri perçant suivi par des sons de pas de Queudver qui montait les escaliers en trottinant.

« Mes excuses, Mesdames Phénix, dit Rogue, dernièrement il s'est mis à écouter aux portes, je ne sais pas ce que tu entends faire par là… tu disais tueuse ? »

Elle prit une inspiration profonde qui la fit tressaillir et reprit son récit dans un grognement de peine. Rogue savais très bien qu'elle détestait se faire appelles tueuse a cause de leur passée commune, mais elle reprit son récit.

« Séverus, je sais très bien que je ne devrais pas être ici, on m'a dit de ne rien dire à personne mais…

« Donc tu devrais tenir ta langue ! grogna Bellatrix, particulièrement avec ce genre de sac de sang impur comme lui ?

« Ce genre de sac de sang impure, tu parle comme ton cousin Sirius à présent Bellatrix serais tu devenue aussi végétarienne ma parole? répéta Rogue d'un ton sardonique pour la taquiner. Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre Bellatrix ?

Bellatrix ne fit rien de la blague de rogue.

'' Que je ne te fais pas confiance, Rogue, et tu le sais très bien que je serais jamais comme ces saletés de végétarien! »

Erika laissa échapper un bruit qui pouvait être un sanglot feinte et couvrit son visage de ses mains. Rogue posa son verre sur la table et se cala à nouveau dans le fauteuil, les mains sur les accoudoirs, souriant face aux visages menaçants et mortels de Bellatrix.

« Erika, je pense que nous devrions écouter ce que Bellatrix meurt d'envie de nous dire; cela nous évitera d'ennuyeuses interruptions. Et bien, continue Bellatrix, dit Rogue. Pourquoi ne me fais tu pas confiance ?

'' Pour une centaine de raison !'' dit-elle vivement, sortant à grands pas de derrière le sofa pour poser violemment son verre sur la table. '' Par où commencer ? Où étais-tu quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres est tombé ? Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais rien fait pour le retrouver quand il a disparu ? Qu'as-tu fait durant toutes ces années où tu étais à la solde de Dumbledore et d'Alucard ? Pourquoi as-tu empêché le Seigneur des Ténèbres de se procurer la Pierre Philosophale de Alucard ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas arrivé tout de suite quand il est revenu ? Pourquoi le maître du néant n'est pas de notre côté comme il devrait être ? Ou étais-tu, il y a quelques semaines, quand nous nous sommes battus pour récupérer la prophétie pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Et pourquoi, Rogue, pourquoi Harry Potter et le fis de notre maître sont-ils encore vivant, alors que tu l'es a eux à ta merci pendant cinq ans ?''

Elle s'arrêta, sa poitrine soulevait au rythme rapide de sa respiration feinte, le blanc lui était monté aux joues. Derrière elle, Erika était assise, immobile, le visage toujours caché dans les mains. Rogue sourit.

« Avant de te répondre… Oh oui, Bellatrix, je vais te répondre ! Tu pourras rapporter mes mots à tous les goules des ténèbres qui chuchotent derrière mon dos, et raconter des histoires sur ma traîtrise envers le Seigneur vampire des Ténèbres! Avant de te répondre, disais-je, laisse-moi te poser une question à mon tour. Penses-tu vraiment que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne m'a pas posé chacune de ces questions ? Et penses-tu vraiment que si je n'avais pas été capable de lui donner des réponses satisfaisantes, je pourrais être assis là et discuter avec vous au lieu être mort transformée en goule ou dévorée vivant par son fis.

Elle hésita.

« Je sais qu'il te croit, mais…

« Tu pense qu'il fait erreur ? Ou que, d'une quelconque manière, je l'ai trompé ? Que j'ai dupé le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le plus grand des sorciers et vampire, le plus accompli des vampires légilimens que le monde ait connu ? »

Bellatrix ne dit rien, mais, pour la première fois, elle sembla un peu déconfite. Rogue n'insista pas. Il prit son verre de nouveau, but à petites gorgées, et continua. « Tu me demandes ou j'étais quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres est tombé. J'étais là ou il m'avait ordonnée d'être, à l'école de magie et de sorcellerie de Poudlard, parce qu'il souhaitait que j'espionne le maître du néant qui est ton fis Erika, je sais il ignorais que il était ton fis vu qui le connaissais a époque comme un vampire phénix du nom de Benoît Phénix black et était marier a sa sœur Moka, et qui a fait souvent échouer des tentative de push et d'assassina sur Elmira autrefois, mais il connaissais la réputation du symbole du phénix et il savais que le descendant de Bened allais bientôt lui causée de gros problème et aussi qu'il souhaitait que j'espionne Albus Dumbledore. Tu sais, je suppose, que c'était sur ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres que j'ai pris ce poste. »

Elle hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête et ouvrit la bouche, mais Rogue l'empêcha de parler.

« Tu me demandes pourquoi je n'ai pas tenté de le retrouver quand il a disparu. Pour la même raison qu'Erika, Yaxler, les Carrow, greyback, Lucius » - il inclina légèrement la tête vers Erika –

« Et beaucoup d'autres qui n'ont rien fait pour le retrouver. Je croyais qu'il était fini. Je ne suis pas fier de ça, je me trompais, mais c'est ainsi… s'il n'avait pas pardonné à ceux qui ont perdu la foi à ce moment-là. Il lui aurait restée bien peu de partisans a commencée par Erika qui fait exilée hors du pays pour être la première à avoir lâché. »

« Il m'aurait eu moi ! dit bellatrix avec passion sauvage. Moi, qui a passé plusieurs années à Azkaban pour lui !

« Oui, en effet, c'est tout à fait admirable, dit Rogue d'une voix lasse. Bien sûr, vous n'étiez pas très utiles en prison, mais le geste d'avoir violé une fillette demi-vampire qui est du partie de la famille de la fondatrice de poudlard Elmira Phénix était beau, indiscutablement.

'' Le geste ! cria-t-elle ; et sa colère la faisait paraître un peu folle. Alors que j'ai inutilement supportée les Détraqueurs, pendant que Erika se tapais un vieillard qui a inventée la pierre philosophale, confortablement installer a devon et toi tu restais à Poudlard, confortablement installée, jouant le rôle du toutou de Alucard et de Dumbledore !

'' Pas tout à fait, dit Rogue calmement. Lui et Alucard surtout n'ont jamais voulu me donner le poste maudit du professeur de Défense Contre les Force du mal. Il semblait y pensé que cela pourrait, euh, entraîner a une rechute… comme exemple de tenté assassinée Elmira. Il pensait que sa m'inciterais à reprendre mes anciennes habitudes.

'' C'est ça ton sacrifice pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ne pas enseigner ta matière préférée maudite par les phénix ? Railla-t-elle. Pourquoi es-tu resté là-bas tout ce temps, Rogue ? Tu continuais à espionner pour un maître que tu croyais mort ?

'' Pas précisément, dit Rogue, bien que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait été satisfait que je n'ai pas quitté mon poste ; j'avais seize ans d'informations concernant Alucard et Dumbledore à lui transmettre quand il est revenu, un cadeau de retour un peu plus utile que les souvenirs désagréables des souffrances inutile pour des vampire que l'on éprouve à Azkaban…

'' Mais tu es resté et Érika s'est exilée…

'' Oui, Bellatrix, je suis resté, dit Rogue, trahissant, pour la première fois, une pointe d'impatience.

'' J'ai eu grâce a Alucard et a lui un travail confortable que j'ai préféré à une place à Azkaban. C'est le cas de beaucoup de Mangemorts, tu sais. La protection de Dumbledore tout comme celle d'Alucard m'a évité la prison et pour Alucard il s'est portée garant pour toi Érika quand Kakaroff voulait te dénoncer mais tu étais déjà fait prendre par Elmira et ses filles. C'était le plus commode et on n'en a profité. Je te le répète : Le Seigneur-Vampire des Ténèbres ne s'est pas plaint de ce que je suis resté à Poudlard, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi toi, tu t'en peindrais. Et pour ce qui est excusent de avoir oublié de répondre du fait que Alucard ne soit pas de son coté est justement a cause que il a trouvée un favori vampire et qui la toujours contrôler ses mauvais penchant comme toi Érika avec la tienne que tu avais un auparavant. Et aussi a cause que le seigneur vampire noir l'avais blessée auparavant en tentant de tuer son animal de compagnie immortelle et tu sais très bien que chez les phénix on ne s'attaque jamais cette animal autant plus mortelle erreur à faire que de forcée un demi-vampire allergique à boire ou a accusée de boire du sang humain.

Erika sanglotais en voyant allusion a Lily dans ses parole cachée mais sa Bella ne savais pas qui a été la favorite de Erika a cause Érika n'avais jamais rien dit a personne même pas a Lord Voldemort, qui croyais selon Érika que était son frère James qui était son favori.

'' Il me semble que tu voulais ensuite savoir «, continua-t-il un peu plus fort, parce que Bellatrix semblait vouloir l'interrompre, « Pourquoi je me suis tenu entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et la Pierre Philosophale du père adoptif de Alucard. La réponse est très facile. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait me faire confidence a cause Alucard surnommé Benoît Black phénix quand il la connu son nom de son vivant lui fessait terriblement peur a cause qui était ignorant qui était son propre fis. Ils se sont déjà affrontée par le passée mais a présent Alucard était tellement rouiller en traque énergie qui a échouer et Quirrel la agressée en attaquant son oiseau de feu avec un sort de fausse harpie. Il était dans un état pitoyable, très faible, partageant le corps d'un sorcier médiocre. Il avait un peur terrible de se faire dévorée l'âme par Alucard. Il n'osait pas se révéler à un ancien allié si surveiller par le Seigneur du néant qui est son propre fis, si cet allié pouvait le dénoncer à Alucard, et au conseil des vampires ou pire a Alucard et qui inviterais sans hésitée Elmira et ses fille ou Dumbledore ou au ministère. Il regrette profondément de ne pas m'avoir fait confiance. Il aurait pu trouver son pouvoir et aussi soumettre son fis trois ans plus tôt. À l'époque, j'ai seulement vu Quirrel, cupide et indigne, provoquer la rage du maître du néant, essayé de voler la pierre de son père adoptif et, je l'avoue, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour le contrecarré avec Alucard. »

La bouche de tueuse de Bellatrix se tordit comme si elle avait pris un médicament particulièrement mauvais. Ou une gousse d'ail en pleine gueule. « Mais tu ne l'as pas rejoint quand il est revenu, tu n'as pas volé immédiatement vers lui quand tu as senti brûler la Marque des Ténèbres pendant que il détenait Alucard son fis…

'' C'est exact. J'y suis retourné deux heures plus tard. J'y suis retourné sur les ordres d'Alucard le maître du Néant.

'' Sur les ordres de…, commença-t-elle, d'un ton outragé.

'' Réfléchis ! dit Rogue, à nouveau impatient. Réfléchis ! En attendant deux heures, seulement deux heures, et j'ai garanti que je pouvais rester à Poudlard comme espion ! En laissant Alucard et Dumbledore penser que je retournais aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres seulement parce qu'on me l'ordonnait, j'ai pu dès lors transmettre des informations sur Dumbledore et Alucard mais aussi une partie de L'ordre du Phénix humain ! vu que du coté du conseil des vampire, autrefois était Erika son espionne mais Alucard la connaît que trop et a présent elle en est totalement bannis et Alucard me fait pas autant confiance pour que je sois leur gardiens du sang, Considère ça, Bellatrix : la Marque des ténèbres grandissait depuis des mois et Alucard avais de plus en plus de crise de son sang qui bouillait a tout les coups, je savais tout comme son propre fis qu'il devait revenir sous peu, tous les Mangemorts le savaient ! Les vampires aussi le savais, j'avais amplement le temps de passer à ce que je voulais faire, de préparer mon prochain coup contre alucard, de m'échapper comme Karkaroff, n'est-ce pas ?

'' Le mécontentement initial du Seigneur des Ténèbres devenus le vampire des ténèbres à cause de mon retard a entièrement disparu, je t'assure, quand je lui ai explique que j'étais demeuré loyal, bien que Dumbledore ait cru que j'étais à ses côtés, mais Alucard ne croyais pas en moi autant que lui a cause il sait très bien que autrefois j'avais déjà eu toi Érika en temps que Amant sans être transformée et quand il a appris ça, il a cessée de me faire confidence. Oui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres pensait que je l'avais quitté pour toujours, mais il se trompait.

'' Mais comment nous as-tu été utile ? Railla Bellatrix. Quelles informations utiles nous as-tu apportées ?

'' Mes informations sont allées directement par Erika au Seigneur des Ténèbres, dit Rogue. S'il décide de ne pas les partager avec toi… »

'' Erika partage tout avec moi ! » Dit Bellatrix, s'emportant immédiatement. « Il m'appelle son plus loyal, son plus fidèle…

'' Vraiment ? Je croyais que c'était autrefois Moka Black qui avait ce titre et non toi ! A moins qu'il aille changée encore ainsi, après son fiasco au Ministère ?

« Ce n'était pas ma faute » Dit Bellatrix en blanchissant « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres à confier a Erika, par le passé, confier les missions les plus délicates… Si Alucard n'avait pas envoyée sa putain de favorite au don de bouclier…

« Ne t'avise pas… ne t'avise surtout pas de blâmer mon fis ! » dit Erika d'une voix profonde et glacial tout en levant les yeux vers sa sœur.

« Ça ne change rien de blâmer quiconque sauf peut-être Moka qui a été totalement idiote de se faire capturée par le conseil des Anciens Phénix » dit calmement Rogue. « Ce qui est fait est fait. »

'' Mais pas par toi! » Dit furieusement Bellatrix. « Non, tu étais une fois de plus absent pendant que nus courions tous les dangers, n'est-ce pas, Rogue ?

'' Mes ordres étaient de rester en arrière » dit Rogue. « Peut-être n'es-tu pas d'accord avec le Seigneur vampire des Ténèbres, peut-être crois-tu que Alucard ne m'aurait pas remarqué si je m'étais joint aux Mangemorts pour combattre l'Ordre du Phénix de Elmira ? Et pardonne-moi… excluant Hinata et la favorite nouveau née du fis du néant… vous faisiez face à six adolescents humain, n'est-ce pas ?

'' Ils furent très vite rejoints, comme tu le sais bien, par les foutue goule traqueuse de Elmira et son ordre des ancien du phénix! Et tant qu'on parle de l'Ordre de cette connasse de fondatrice, tu continues à prétendre que tu ne peux pas révéler l'emplacement de leur quartier général pour pouvoir libérée Moka de leur griffe ?

'' Je ne suis pas le gardien du secret de sang mais Moka je sais n'est pas retenue a Londres mais en Transylvanie et je te rappellerais que cette forteresse est quasi impénétrable que Poudlard beauxbâton et drustrange réunie sans invitation expresse du maître du néant, Erika et Moka ont tentée mille fois de y pénétrée avec des chasseur de vampire mais leur vortex les tuais a tout coup et si moka ou toi Érika venais a tentée de les forcée vous étiez aussitôt pourchassée par ses fille qui vous repoussais hors de la demeure d'Alucard et de sa favorite. Je suppose que tu connais le principe de cet enchantement, je suppose ? Elmira me déteste autant que Alucard a présent et me refuse même accès a sa maison en Londres a cause qui est antihumain serpentard qui ont des fis de Mangemorts ou qui ont été mangemort si a présent on tente d'entrée sans y être invitée ont tombe en transe vampirique et si il nous considère comme une ennemi on peut être bon que être de la nourriture de goules ou pire qu'il lâche sa favorite comme le repas. Mais le Seigneur vampire des ténèbres est satisfait des informations sur son fis et sur l'Ordre humain des phénix que je lui ai donnée. Tout cela a conduit, comme tu l'as peut-être devinée, à la récente capture et à la meute d'Émmeline Vance, et cela a aussi permis de disposée de Sirius Phénix black, bien que la mise à exécution en elle-même soit au crédit de sa propre fille Moka. Il était d'ailleurs pas très fière que tu aille laissée filée un témoin de ton récemment massacre en juin sur des sang-pure, leur fille Pansy est en fuite et s'est étonnement retrouvée invitée en orgie forcée de goule par hinata phénix et Elizabeth le ministère de la magie.»

Bella grogna et Rogue inclina la tête et lui porta un toast. Cependant, elle ne faiblit pas.

« Tu évites ma dernière question, Rogue. Harry Potter et Alucard. Tu aurais pu le tuer n'importe quand durant ces cinq dernières années. Tu ne l'as pas fait, pourquoi ?

« A-tu parlé de ce problème avec votre nouveau chef du conseil noir des phénix ? demanda Rogue.

« Il… récemment, nous… je te pose la question à toi, Rogue.

« Si j'avais assassiné Harry Potter, ou même Alucard son propre fis, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait pas pu utiliser leur sang pour se régénérer et ainsi se rendre un puissant dieux-vampire invincible grâce au sang du néant, et de ces ancienne 3 sirène donc une est végétarienne et toujours du coté de Dumbledore et qui est la fille de Elmira Phénix. »

'' Et tu prétends que tu avais prévu l'utilité des sirènes, d'alucard et du Garçon ? Se moqua Bellatrix

'' Je ne peux pas le prétendre; je n'avais aucune idée de ses plan qui réservais a Alucard : j'ai déjà avoué que je croyais le Seigneur des Ténèbres mort. Je suis simplement en train de t'expliquer pourquoi le Vampire des Ténèbres n'est pas mécontent que Potter ait survécu, au moins jusqu'à l'an passé…

'' Alors pourquoi l'as-tu gardé en vie ?

'' Mais tu ne comprends donc rien ? Seule la protection de Dumbledore m'a évitée un séjour à Azkaban ! Ou pire être transformée ou dévorée par les goules de son fis ! Mais il y a pire que ça. Je me dois de te rappeler que lors que Potter arriva pour la première fois à Poudlard, il y avait de nombreuses rumeurs à son égard : rumeur comme quoi il était protégé par un puissant mage noir et que c'est grâce à ça qu'il avait pu survivre à l'attaque du Seigneur des ténèbres.  
Bon il est vrai que Alucard le protégeais plus au moins, mais il avais renoncée a la magie noir vampirique et scellez sa puissance du néant que seulement en temps de guerre seulement en jouant a l'étudiant venant de Transylvanie alors qui avais déjà enseignée par le passée a poudlard il y a 16 ans et qui y avais piquer la tentative du seigneur des ténèbres a époque pour qui y enseigne au poste maudit des phénix.  
En effet, de nombreux Mangemorts croyaient que Alucard pourrait devenir un nouveau point de ralliement pour nous tous. Si du moins il avait choisie notre camp au lieu de Dumbledore vu que on savait tous que il était son fis maudit certes mais il a toujours préférée écoutée la victime de Salazard Serpentard alias Elmira Phénix qui est ta créatrice Erika, a cause que quand il était jeune tu avais refusée qui porte son propre enfant en voyant que sa fonctionnais plus avec sa sœur Moka depuis que vous aviez adoptée temari.  
Hinata me la avouer l'an dernier qu'elle n'était pas ta propre fille. Mais je dois admettre que j'étais autant curieux, et pas du tout disposé à le tuer lorsqu'il est arrivé dans le château.

Bien sûr, il m'est apparu évident assez rapidement que contrairement a Alucard qu'il n'avait absolument aucun talent qui sorte de l'ordinaire.  
il a réussi à se tirer de mauvaises pas par une simple combinaison de pure chance et grâce à l'aide d'amis incluant la favorite de Alucard qui était non seulement tout protéger par lui-même si il prétendais qui intervenais seulement quand sa favorite était en danger et sa venais souvent du fait qu'il était ensemble.  
Mais a part une insensibilité à la viole donc il a été victime a cause d'un incident alucard qui lui a lancée en le touchant bébé et qui a rendu ses parents moldu en violeur d'enfant comme tu devrais le savoir Érika. Il est plus que médiocre, et pourtant aussi odieux et présomptueux que ton propre frère l'était.  
J'ai fait de mon mieux pour le faire renvoyée de poudlard mais Alucard le protégeais vu qui pouvais si il en avait le pouvoir me remettre a ma place si il l'ordonnait a cause que a partir de la troisième année il pouvait invoquer l'ordre de dirigée un cours si il le voulait surtout si je devais remplacée un prof en défense contre les forces du mal ou par ordre directe de Elmira, mais le tuer ou permettre qu'il soit tué devant Alucard ? J'aurais été stupide de le risquer, avec Dumbledore et le maître du néant dans les parages.

'' Et avec tout ça, nous sommes supposés croire que Dumbledore ne t'a jamais suspecté ? demanda Bellatrix. Il n'a aucune idée de ta véritable inclination. Il te fait toujours implicitement confiance tout comme Erika ?

« Nous avons bien joué mon rôle, » dit Rogue. Et vous sous-estimez la plus grande faiblesse de Dumbledore : Il veut toujours croire en ce qu'il y a de meilleur en chacun. Mais contrairement a lui Alucard n'a pas cette faiblesse vu qui sais très bien que j'ai déjà était un des amant de Erika sans être un vampire donc il m'accorde pas sa confiance a moi au contraire de Sirius qui lui était son amant transformée en vampire, Mais pour Dumbledore je lui ai raconté une histoire de profonds remords lorsque j'ai rejoint son équipe quand Erika s'est fait exilée, je lui ai dit que je regrettais mon passée de Mangemort avec Erika et il m'a accueilli à bras ouverts – même si Alucard ne m'a jamais autorisé à m'approcher plus près de la Magie Noire vampirique qu'il ne l'estimait utile.  
Dumbledore était jadis un grand sorcier, oh oui vraiment (Bellatrix avait émis un son cinglant), le Seigneur Vampire des Ténèbres lui-même le reconnaît.  
Je suis au contraire du maître du néant de constater que Dumbledore devient vieux. Son duel du mois dernier avec Elmira et Alucard contre le Seigneur vampire des ténèbres l'a ébranlé. Il a reçu alors une grave blessure car ses réactions sont plus lentes que ce qu'elles étaient auparavant et il aurait même refusée le venin de Alucard ce qui lui a fait beaucoup de peine violente contre lui, a cause qui a même tentée de le transformée de force du a son état de choc, chose qui ne ferais jamais a moins qui soit obligée.

Erika levais la tête avec un regard horrifier et bellatrix aussi connaissais ce regard. Erika avais déjà proposée une transformation a une humaine en tout légalités mais elle avait refusée et elle était tellement enragée par la peine être rejetée par sa qu'elle a transformée Bellatrix en vampire. Mais aussi plus récemment son propre mari Nicolas qui est mort et ne voulais pas être transformée non plus ce qui a cause le chaos du plan du journal en deuxième année.

Rogue continuais son récit

'' Mais au cours de toutes ces années, il n'a jamais cessé de faire confidence à Séverus Rogue, et c'est en cela que réside ma grande valeur auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres malgré que je n'aille pas la confidence de son fis Maudit.

Bellatrix semblait toujours insatisfaite, comme si elle hésitait sur la meilleure façon d'attaquer Rogue. Profitant de son silence. Rogue se tourna vers sa créatrice.

« Alors… tu es venus me demander de l'aide, Erika ? »

Erika leva les yeux à nouveau vers lui, son visage marqué par le désespoir.

« Oui, Séverus… tu … tu es le seul être qui puisse me venir en aide, depuis que Moka s'est fait capturée par Elmira et ses goule, je n'ai plus personne d'autre vers qui me tourner. Moka est emprisonnée et Lucius aussi et… »

Elle fermait ses yeux et des sanglots sans larme fessais trembler son corps.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a interdit d'en parler, » continua Erika, les yeux toujours fermés. « Il souhaite que personne après Moka ne connaisse le plan. C'est… extrêmement secret. Mais…

'' S'il l'a interdit, tu ne dois pas en parler, dit Rogue d'un seul trait. La parole du vampire des ténèbres a force de faire la loi sur les vampires.

Erika sursauta comme s'ils ont l'avait aspergée d'eau bénite. Bellatrix semblait satisfaite pour la première fois depuis son arrivée.

« Voilà! » dit-elle triomphalement à sa créatrice. « Même Rogue le dit : on t'a dit de te taire, alors tais-toi ! »

Mais Rogue s'était levé et marchait vers la petite fenêtre, il jeta un coup d'œil vers la rue déserte à travers les rideaux, puis les referma brusquement. Il se retourna vers Erika en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il se trouve que je connais le plan,'' dit-il à voix basse. Je suis l'une des rares personnes à qui le Seigneur des Ténèbres en a parlé. Néanmoins, si je n'avais pas été dans le secret, Erika, tu aurais été coupable de grande trahison envers le Seigneur vampire des ténèbres mais sa tu y es tellement habituer à le trahir souvent tu es bonne la dedans. Et je l'ai révélée même une chose pour qui mettre Alucard en dehors de son chemin pour exécutée son plan. Et il a acceptée cette idée qui a trouvé cela très bien pensé.»

Erika et Bella était surprise du fait que Rogue aille conseiller a son maître un moyen de mettre Alucard hors attente de son plan.

« Je pensais que tu devais être au courent! dit Erika, respirant faussement un peu plus à l'aise. Il te fait tellement confiance, Séverus… mais qu'est-ce que tu as dit comme chose pour mettre mon fis hors course. »

« Sa par contre je peux vous le dire, dit- il en souriant, Que pour mettre Alucard hors de l'action il faut forcément : ne pas s'attaquer a sa favorite si sa favorite est concernée alors Alucard est automatiquement inclue et de tout manière elle a ce qu'elle voulait le petit phénix nouveau née elle a ta fille Moka comme goûtée anniversaire pour sa futur majorités et ses 3 ans en temps que vampire pour se venger du meurtre de ses parents humain.  
La seul mangemorte qui voulais la voir morte c'est ton idiote de fille Moka et a présent qu'elle est à sa merci, alucard ne craint plus aucune attaque sur sa nouvelle femme.

'' Tu connais le plan ? Par contre je trouve ton conseil vachement utile et bien trouver je dois avouer dit bellatrix, sa fugace expression de satisfaction remplacée par un air a la fois outrée et contente a la fois mais tu _sais ?_

'' Bien évidement, dit Rogue. Mais de quelle aide as-tu besoin, Erika ? Si tu imagines que je peux persuader le Seigneur des Ténèbres de changer d'avis, j'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait aucune espoir, strictement aucun.

'' Séverus, murmura-t-elle, en peine le long de ses joues pâles. Son favori… son unique favori… moka ne l'avouerai jamais a Alucard mais elle préférait mourir dévorée vivante par la favorite de son jumeaux de mari que de le voir faire ça et de subir aussi la perte d'un favori, c'est pour ça qu'elle veut mourir par les Crau de la favorite de Alucard en se laissant la torturée en Transylvanie.

'' Drago devrait être fier, dit Bellatrix d'un ton indifférent. Le Seigneur vampire des ténèbres lui concède un grand honneur. Et je dirais même que Drago qu'il ne reculera pas devant son devoir, il semblait particulièrement heureux d'avoir une chance de faire ses preuves, et même excité à cette perspective de devenir de recevoir ton venin Erika.

Erika commença à pleurer pour de bon, tout en regardant fixement Rogue d'un air suppliant.

« Mais il n'a que seize ans, et n'a aucune idée des dangers auquel être un vampire nouveau née il s'expose! Pourquoi, Séverus ? Pourquoi le favori de Moka ? C'est trop dangereux ! C'est pour se venger de l'erreur de ma fille, je le sais ! » Rogue ne dit rien. Il détournait son regard du vampire comme si elles étaient indécentes, mais il ne pouvait pas prétendre ne pas l'entendre.

« C'est pour ça qu'il a choisi Drago n'est-ce pas ? Persista-t-elle. Il veut qu'Alucard le tue pour se venger. »

'' Si Drago atteint son but, sans blessée la favorite de Alucard dans ses plan, Alucard ne le tuera pas? « Il sera honoré plus que quiconque d'autre. »

'' Mais il ne réussira pas! Sanglota Erika. Comment le pourrait-il, alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même…? »

Bellatrix sursauta : Erika semblait perdre son sang froid.

« Je voulais seulement dire… que personne humain n'a encore réussi… Séverus s'il te plaît… tu es, tu as toujours été le professeur favori de Drago… tu es un vieil ami de Lucius, je t'en supplie… tu es le favori du Seigneur des Ténèbres après moi autrefois, le conseiller en qui il a le plus confiance… peux-tu lui parler, le persuader…?

'' On ne peut pas persuadée le Vampire des ténèbres, et je ne suis pas assez stupide pour essayer, » dit Rogue d'un ton catégorique. « Je ne peux pas prétendre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas en colère contre Moka et Lucius. Moka avait une mission à accomplir. elle s'est fait prendre par le conseil des anciens et non le ministère vu que le conseil a absolument tout couper les pont avec nous les sorcier ignorant tout lois a leur encontre et par-dessus le marchés, elle n'a pas réussi à rapporter la prophétie. Oui le Seigneur des Ténèbres est en colère, Erika, très en colère en effet.

'' Alors j'ai raison, il a choisi son protéger pour se venger! » Répondit Erika d'une voix étranglée.

« Il n'a pas l'intention qu'il réussisse, il veut seulement qu'il se fasse tuer par Elmira en essayant ! »

Rogue ne disant rien, Erika sembla perdre le peu de retenue qui lui restait. En se levant, elle tituba vers Rogue et s'agrippa au-devant de sa robe. Son visage près du sien, elle sanglota faussement » mais tu pourrais le faire, toi, tu pourrais le faire à sa place, Séverus… tu réussirais, bien sûr que tu réussirais, et il te récompenserait devant nous tous… et si tu veux pour te convaincre de le faire en nature… je le ferais aussi… »

Rogue se défit de son emprise en lui attrapant les poignets. Puis regardant son visage inondé tremblante de peine. Il dit lentement : « je ne pense pas que coucher avec toi sera nécessaire, je pense qu'il a l'intention de me laisser le faire. Mais il veut absolument que Drago essaie d'abord. Tu vois, dans le cas improbable ou drago réussirait, je pourrais rester à Poudlard un peu plus longtemps et continuer utilement à remplir mon rôle d'espion.

'' En d'autres mots, peu lui importe qu'un favori d'un vampire se fasse tuer !

'' Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est très en colère et sa serais pas la première fois que sa arrive Érika, répéta Rogue calmement. Il n'a pas réussi à entendre la prophétie. Tu sais aussi bien que moi, Erika qu'il ne pardonne pas facilement. » Elle s'effondra à ses pies, grognant et gémissant sur le sol.

« Son unique fils… son unique fils… »

« Tu devrais être fière, dit Bellatrix sans pitié. Si j'avais des fils humain, je serais heureuse de les mettre au service du dieu des ténèbres ! »

Erika poussa un cri de rage et empoigna ses longs cheveux noirs. Rogue se pencha, l'attrapa par les bras, la releva et la ramena vers le canapé. Puis, il lui resservit du sang de goule et lui mit d'autorité le verre dans la main.

« Erika, ça suffit. Bois-ça. Écoute-moi. »

Elle s'apaisa un peu, renversant un peu de sang sur elle, elle but en tremblant une petite gorgée. « Il se peut… que je puisse aider Drago et comme sa Moka pourra se faire dévorée vivante en paix. »

Elle s'assit, le visage blanc comme un linge, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Séverus ... Oh, Séverus ... Tu l'aiderais? Tu t'occuperais de lui, tu veillerais à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien ?

-Je peux essayer. »

Elle jeta son verre; et alors qu'il roulait sur la table, elle glissa du canapé, s'agenouilla aux pieds de Rogue, pris sa main et l'embrassa.

« Si tu es là pour le protéger ... Séverus, peux-tu le jurer? Peux-tu faire le Serment Inviolable? -Le Serment Inviolable? » Dit Rogue sans rien laisser paraître, l'air impénétrable: pourtant Bellatrix laissa éclater un rire de triomphe.

«Tu entends Erika? Oh, il _essaiera,_ j'en suis sûre des mots vides de sens comme toujours, la pirouette habituelle pour rester en dehors de l'action oh, sur les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres bien entendu ! »

Rogue ne regarda pas Bellatrix. Ses yeux noirs étaient fixés sur les yeux rouges d'Erika, alors qu'elle continuait d'éteindre sa main.

« Certainement Erika, je ferai le Serment Inviolable, dit-il calmement. Ta sœur consentira peut-être à être notre témoin et nous chantée le sortilège.

Bellatrix resta muette d'étonnement. Rogue s'agenouilla devant Erika sous le regard stupéfait de bellatrix, leurs mains droites se joignirent.

« Il va falloir que tu t'approches un peu. » dit-il

Elle fit quelque pas vers eux afin de se tenir debout au-dessus d'eux, et plaça sa main sur leurs mains jointes.

Erika chanta.

 _« Séverus, veillera-tu sur le protéger de Moka quand il tentera de satisfaire les souhaits du vampire des ténèbres ?_

'' _Oui, je le ferai »_ dit Rogue.

Une fine langue de flamme brillante sortit de la main et s'enroula autour de leurs mains comme un fil incandescent.

« Et, le protégeras-tu du mal de mieux que tu pourras ?

'' Oui, je le ferai » dit Rogue.

Une fine langue de flamme brillante sortit de la baguette et s'enroula autour de leurs mains comme un fil incandescent elle continuait de chantée.

 _«Et, le protégeras-tu du mal du mieux que tu pourras?_ -Oui, je le ferai» dit Rogue.

Une deuxième langue de feu jaillit de la baguette et s'unit à la première, créant une fine chaîne ardente.

« _Et, si cela s'avère nécessaire ... s'il semble que Drago soit sur le point d'échouer..._ »Murmura Erika (la main de Rogue se crispa sur les siennes, mais il ne se détourna pas),

« _Poursuivras-tu la tâche que le Seigneur Vampire des Ténèbres a ordonné à Drago de remplir?_ »

Il y eut un moment de silence. Bellatrix les regardait, les yeux écarquillés, sa baguette au-dessus de leurs mains jointes.

« Oui, je le ferai» dit Rogue.

Le visage stupéfait de Bellatrix prit des reflets rouges sous l'éclat de la troisième langue de feu qui sortit de la baguette, s'entortilla avec les autres et lia étroitement leurs mains jointes, comme une corde, comme un serpent enflammé.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Un café avec un vampire.

Harry Potter était assis avec un journal dans un café moldus. Il lisait son journal à côté d'une fenêtre du café qui donnait sur la rue moldu quelconque. Le gros titre de son journal criait :

Harry Potter : l'Élu DU NÉANT ?

Des rumeurs continuent de courir à propos des Mystérieux et récents événements survenus au Ministère de la Magie, durant lequel le vampire-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-dire-le-Nom a été vu une fois de plus.

 _ _« Nous ne sommes pas autorisé à parler de cela, ne me demandez plus rien », a déclaré un chasseur de vampire agité, qui a refusé de donner son nom alors qu'il quittait le Ministère la nuit dernière comme de raison qui voulais pas se faire tuer par le fis maudit des Phénix.__

Néanmoins des sources haut placées à l'intérieur du Ministère ont confirmé que la plupart des troubles avaient eu lieu dans la légendaire Salle des Prophéties.

Bien que les Chasseur humain des vampires illégaux du Ministère de la Magie aient refusé jusqu'ici de confirmer l'existence d'un tel lieu, un nombre grandissant de membres de la communauté des vampires et des sorciers croit que les Mangemorts du phénix noir, essayaient de voler une prophétie. Le contenu de cette prophétie est inconnu, bien qu'une rumeur va bon train selon laquelle cette dernière concernerait Alucard Phénix et Harry Potter, les seules personne jamais connue à avoir survécu à un maléfice mortelle, vu que les vampire y sont immunisée a tout les sort mortelle sauf les sort spécialement basé sur le feu et qui est aussi connu pour avoir été au Ministère la nuit en question. Certain vont jusqu'à appeler Harry Potter « L'élu du Néant », croyant que la prophétie le nommait comme étant avec Alucard les seul à être capable de nous débarrasser de son père maudit Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Dire-Le-Nom. L'emplacement actuel de la prophétie, si celle-ci existe, est inconnu, bien que (suite page 2, colonne 5)

La page suivante était à côté du premier. Celui-ci avait comme gros titre :

 _ _Scrimgeour remplace Fudge sous l'ordre du conseil des Anciens__ _ _de la transyvanie__ _ _.__

La grande partie de l'article était prise par une grande photo en noir et blanc d'un homme avec une crinière de cheveux épais ressemblant à celle d'un lion et un visage plutôt ravagé. La photo bougeait, l'homme faisait signe de la main vers le plafond.

 _ _Rufus Scrimgeour, précédemment Chef du Bureau des Auror (sans être un chasseur de vampires) du Département de l'Application des Lois, a succédé à Cornélius Fudge comme Ministre de la Magie. La nomination a été grandement saluée par la communauté des sorciers et vampires, bien que des rumeurs a propos d'un désaccord entre le nouveau Ministre, le chef des Ancien Transylvanie et Albus Dumbledore, nouvellement rétablit président sorcier du Mangemagot, aient fait surface dans les heures qui ont suivi la prise de pouvoir de Scrimgeour.__

 _ _Les représentants de Scrimgeour ont admis qu'il avait rencontrée Alucard et Dumbledore aussitôt après avoir pris possession de la plus haute fonction, mais ils ont refusé de faire un commentaire sur les sujets abordés au cours de la discussion. Albus Dumbledore et Alucard sont connu pour. (Suite page 3, colonne 2)__

 _ _A gauche de cette article, il y en avait un autre qui avait été plié de sorte que l'histoire se rapportant au titre LE MINISTÈRE GARANTIT LA SÉCURITÉ DES ÉTUDIANTS était visible.__

 _ _Nouvellement nommé Ministre de la Magie, Rufus Scrimgeour a parlé aujourd'hui des nouvelles mesures renforcées prises par son Ministère pour assurer la sécurité des étudiants retournant cet automne à l'école des Sorcellerie de Poudlard avec la participation du conseil des Ancien avec leur autorisation de la fondatrice Elmira Phénix.__

 _ _« Pour des raisons évidentes, le Ministère ne donnera pas de détails sur les nouvelles mesures rigoureuses de sécurité » a déclaré le Ministre; malgré tout, un informateur nous a confirmé que ces mesures incluaient des charmes anti-vampire carnivore et des sortilèges de chasseur de vampire de défense mais aussi des charmes chantée de vampire du conseil des Anciens dirigée par la fondatrice Elmira Phénix, et un petit groupe de vampire sous ses ordre spécialement détachés à la protection de l'École de Poudlard.__

 _ _La plupart des personnes semble rassurée par la position ferme du nouveau Ministre autorisée les vampires phénix d'Elmira à protéger les étudiants. Madame Augusta Londubat a déclaré : « Mon petit-fils Neville (un des amis proche d'Harry Potter et de la fille vampire végétarienne Hinata Phénix, et qui soit dit en passant, à combattu en juins des Mangemorts vampire au Ministère à ses côtés et qui lui a sauvé la vie en déclarant selons Alucard qu'il était un favori véritable humain a sa fille hinata.)__

Mais le reste de l'histoire était caché par le café que buvais Harry, qui était posée dessus. Mais Harry continuais à lire un autre nouvelle du ministère.

 _ _Publié au nom du conseil des Ancien du ministère de la Transylvanie.__

 _ _PROTÉGEZ VOS MAISON ET VOS FAMILLES CONTRE LES VAMPIRES CARNIVORE MALÉFIQUE ET AUTRE FORCE DU MAL.__

 _ _La communauté des sorciers est actuellement sous la menace d'une organisation qui se fait appeler les Mangemorts du Phénix noir. Le respect des quelques conseils de sécurité simples qui suivent vous aidera à vous protéger vous, votre famille ainsi que votre maison d'une attaque de vampire.__

 _ _Nous vous conseillons de ne pas quitter votre maison seul.__

 _ _Une attention particulière est requise durant la nuit. Dans la mesure du possible, arrangez-vous pour achever vos voyages avant la tombée de la nuit.__

 _ _Passez en revue les mesures de sécurité anti-vampire autour de votre maison, en installant des gousses d'ail ou des croix bénite ensorcelée pour éloignée tout les vampires, et assurez-vous que tous les membres de la famille soit au courant des mesures d'urgence telles que les sortilèges du Bouclier et de Désillusion et, dans le cas ou des membres de la famille seraient mineurs, le transplanage en tandem.__

 _ _Mettez-vous d'accord sur des questions personnelles avec les amis proches et la famille afin de détecter des Mangemorts vampire qui se faisant passer pour quelqu'un d'autre grâce a leur chant de métamorphose.__

 _ _Si vous remarqué un membre de votre famille, un collègue, un ami ou un voisin se comporte d'une façon étrange, ou qui se met à boire du sang humain, contactez aussitôt la brigade de chasseur de vampire et des tireurs de baguette magique. Ils peuvent être sous l'emprise d'un vampire ou être mordu par un vampire, exception fait que s'il s'attaque qu'à vous animaux de compagnie et non aux humains… Contactée que le conseil des Anciens dans ce cas seulement. A cause les vampires végétariens ne sont pas tous méchant et son rarement attirée par les forces du mal.__

 _ _Si le symbole du phénix noir sont ensemble dans le quartier et que vous sentez une forte odeur de sang humain au dessus d'un quartier ou de tout autre édifice, N'ENTREZ PAS, ET QUITTER LA VILLE, mais contactez le bureau des Chasseur de vampire immédiatement avant votre déménagement.__

 _ _Des rumeurs suggèrent que les Mangemorts pourraient se servir de goule incontrôlable victime du baiser du Détraqueurs et__ _ _de inféri__ _ _(cf. page 10). Toute personne voyant ou rencontrant un Goule déchaînée ou un Inferius doit le signaler au conseil des Ancien IMMÉDIATEMENT.__

Harry ricanais devant cette ce journal d'un rire amusée. Au côté de lui se tenais un parchemin de peau de serpent, couvert d'une fine écriture penchée. Harry avait lu cette lettre depuis son arrivée dans ce café trois jours plus tôt que, bien qu'ait été remis en un rouleau bien serré, elle était maintenant presque a plat.

 _ _Cher Cousin Harry,__

 _ _Si cela te convient, je devrais chassée dans le coin de Privet Drive, ce vendredi à Onze heures du soir afin de t'escorter chez moi, (Malheureusement tes parent moldu ne sont pas au menus), ou tu as été invité à passer le reste de tes vacances scolaire.__

 _ _Si tu le veux bien, Albus va nous rejoindre et il aimerait beaucoup obtenir ton aide pour un problème qu'on espère résoudre sur le chemin de le manoir. Il t'expliquerait cela plus en détail lorsque je te verrais.__

 _ _Pourrais-tu envoyer ta réponse par retour de ce hibou. En espérant te voir en repas de chasse pour ma favorite vendredi.__

 _ _Bien Amicalement__

 _ _Ton cousin maudit Alucard phénix__

 _ _P.S. : si tu es en vadrouille en train de draguer des moldu pour tromper Ginny ta copine pas problème je vais te traquer a l'odeur. Il y a proche de chez toi un café moldu avec une superbe petite serveuse bonne à croquer. On pourra y rejoindre pour une orgie si tu veux. Je dirais tout a Ginny promis comme sa elle voudra bien être ma sirène ha je rigole je dirais rien.__

Bien qu'il la connaisse déjà par cœur, Harry avait lancé des regards incessants à cette missive depuis sept heures du soir, heure à laquelle il avait commencé à monter la garde dans ce café. Il savait qu'il était inutile de passer son temps à relire le mot de son cousin. Harry avait renvoyé son accord avec le hibou pour le rencontrée dans un café, comme demandé, et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant c'était attendre : soit Dumbledore qui viendra ou Alucard soit il ne viendra pas.

Mais Harry n'avait pas a emballé ses affaires, vu qui savais que si son cousin vient il va demander a une goule de le faire a sa place et pour facilitée la chose il avait rien défait depuis son retour de sa valise. Cela semblait trop beau pour être vrai, qu'il allait être sauvé des Dursley même si était déjà fait après seulement quinze jours en leur compagnie qui passait le plus longtemps dans les café moldu en ville. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose irait de travers : Sa réponse à la lettre de Alucard pouvait s'être égarée mais de tout manière sa étonnerais que personne autre que alucard puisse le lire vu que Alucard est un maître du birdlang et Fourchelang, ou que la lettre pouvait se révéler ne pas être d'Alucard mais une blague, un tour ou un piège. Mais il connaissait très bien son cousin et la seule blague qui fait à chaque année si possible était pour faire cher les Dursley et non lui. La seule chose qu'il avait faite dans l'éventualité d'un voyage avait été de mettre sa chouette blanche Hedwige en sécurité dans sa cage. Mais sa pensée fut interrompue par la jolie serveuse.

'' Je me demande bien qui est cette Harry Potter dit-t-elle a Harry.

Harry se retournais et souriais, c'était vrai pour une moldu qu'elle était très jolie.

'' Sûrement un Idiot pour qui puisse passée dans se journal.

La serveuse rigolait à la blague.

'' Vous semblez le connaître, c'est drôle j'ai cru voir un coup d'œil sur la photo en train de se déplacée.

'' C'est vrai mais cet un journal avec image holographique très réaliste dit Harry en souriant et le fermant son journal.

La serveuse souriait.

'' Tu sais mon service fini a 11 heures tu pourrais peut-être m'attendre et on parlera de cette idiot.

'' Oui bonne idée dit-il. Merci pour le café.

Il payait la serveuse avec de l'argent Moldu qui avait reçu pour son anniversaire de la part de la favorite de son cousin vampire. Il la saluait et traversais la place pour s'asseoir a un banc devant le café.

Lors que la grande aiguille de l'horloge atteignit le chiffre douze, et, à ce moment précis, un souffle de vent l'atteignit.

'' Salut cousin Harry dit une voix Transylvanie.

Harry fut soudain en alerte et il vie à coté de lui Alucard mais non seulement lui il y avait aussi Albus Dumbledore qui venais de descendre de son dos. Apparemment Albus était amusée a voyagé en vitesse sur son dos.

'' J'aurais pensée te rencontrée avec ta famille, mais Alucard n'avais pas sentit ton odeur sur la rue pendant sa chasse donc il ma avertie que tu étais sorti en train de draguer une moldus, il est donc proposé à te traquer avec moi sur son dos. dit le directeur.

'' Oui désolé professeur Dumbledore dit-t-il mais disons alucard a ensorcelez sa lettre a peau de cléo pour me donner envie d'un bon café.

Alucard rigolais a la bonne blague.

'' Dommage pour la serveuse, elle était une chouette fille dit Alucard. Ginny sera jalouse quand tu viendras au manoir à dévon. Vu disons qu'elle ne s'entend pas particulièrement bien avec le nouveau jouet a goule de Hinata et Elizabeth a invitée sans mon autorisation.

'' Un nouveau jouet ? Qui c'est ?

'' Une fugueuse sorcière de serpentard mais je te le monterais plus tard. Officiellement elle aurait disparu après avoir vu un meurtre causée par des goules de mon père, mais en fait elle est juste rentrée sur mon territoire par accident et a subis un transe vampirique mais tu verras bien, elle fait quand même des efforts a respectée a présent ma favorite qu'elle aime bien se faire lavée sexuellement par elle quand a prend son bain, même si elle est sang pur serpentard elle peut restée malgré tout chez moi vu qu'elle n'est pas fille de Mangemorts.

'' Est-ce que Moka est a dévon aussi. dit Harry avec une certaine colère dans sa voix.

'' Non, non elle ça c'est la jouet de torture de ma nouvelle Moka Phénix, alias Hermione ma favorite, c'est pas encore son anniversaire et elle a très hâte de l'achevée a cause elle tient a l'achevée exactement le même jour ou elle s'est fait violer par elle et temari et non a son anniversaire humaine donc a la fin de cette année comme pour les malédiction de mon poste de famille.

Harry riais de bon cœur a cette rime.

'' Depuis quand tu la surnomme Moka Phénix je croyais qu'elle détestait ce nom depuis sa transformation ou Catmione aussi.

'' Je te l'expliquerais au manoir Harry. Simple précaution. Même si je la nomme aussi catmionne aussi. Alors tu es prêt a partir, j'ai envoyée Hermione cherchez tes affaires en passant. Inquiète pas elle ne dévora pas ta famille moldus pendant leur sommeil. Hinata veille sur elle.

'' Oui merci et j'ai pensée a rien défaire comme sa sera plus facile a transportée. Alors on va partir ?

'' Oui dit Albus mais j'aimerais que on aborde avant cela quelque question avec toi dit Dumbledore. « J'aurais préférez ne pas avoir à le faire dehors.

'' Je ne sens aucun sang mauvais de vampire sous la solde de mon père Albus dit alucard avec un léger ton glacial.

Harry était surpris, habituellement Alucard respectais toujours Albus en le surnommant protecteur mais apparemment il avait eu quelque chose qui avais changée entre eux et Albus semblais ignorée son ton froid de vampire. Mais il avait remarqué aussi quand albus rangeais sa baguette dans sa poche, que sa main était noircie et flétrie : on aurait dit que sa chair s'était consumée.

« Monsieur, qu'est-il arrivé à votre…? »

« Plus tard Harry » dit Dumbledore. « Rassied-toi s'il te plaît. »

Harry pris le fauteuil restant tout en évitant de regarder Alucard qui semblais vraiment impassible devant Albus.

« Puisse vous servir quelque chose autre qu'un café moldu Albus dit Alucard. »

« Temps que ce n'est pas du venin de ton serpent sa ira alucard.

Alucard rigolais faussement a la blague et fit apparaître une bouteille hydromel veilliez en fut de chêne pour Harry et Albus quand a lui était une bouteille propre de son propre sang qui offrait habituellement a ses goules.

Donc, Harry, « un problème est apparu et j'espère que tu pourras le résoudre pour nous. Par nous, j'entends l'ordre des Ancien du Phénix. Mais tout d'abord, je dois te dire que le testament de Sirius a été retrouvé il y a une semaine et qu'il t'a légué tout ce qu'il possédait.

« Oh ! D'accord. » Dit Harry sans regarder alucard.

« Ceci est, dans l'ensemble, assez simple, » continua Dumbledore. « Une quantité très supérieur d'or se rajoute à ton compte de Gringotts et tu hérites de tous les biens de Sirius Phénix. La partie un peu problématique de l'héritage… »

« Ha bon Sirius est mort ? » dit Alucard pour tentée de faire une blague. Harry riais vu que était une très bonne imitation de son oncle Vernom.

« Très drôle Alucard. dit Dumbledore. Mais le problème c'est que Sirius t'as également laissé le 12, Square grimaud. »

Harry grognais de mécontentements, contrairement au manoir de Alucard il détestait cette maison.

« Vous pouvez continuer à l'utiliser comme quartier général » dit Harry. « Peu m'importe je préfère le manoir phénix. Vous pouvez l'avoir, je n'en veux pas vraiment ». Harry ne voulait plus jamais mettre les pieds au 12, Square Grimaud s'il pouvait l'éviter. Il pensa qu'il serait à jamais hanté par le souvenir de Sirius rôdant seul dans ces pièces sombres et poussiéreuses, emprisonné dans le lieu qu'il voulait si désespérément quitter.

« Ceci est généreux » dit Dumbledore. « Cependant, en nous avons temporairement quitté la maison tout comme quand Alucard a du évacuée en urgence sa favorite l'année dernière mais cette fois par simple précaution que urgente. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien » commença Dumbledore, ignorant les marmonnements d'Alucard qui fixait quelque chose au loin. « La tradition de la famille Black-Phénix voulait que la maison soit transmise en ligne direct aux prochain homme portant le nom de Black. Sirius étant le tout dernier homme vampire de la lignée comme son cadet Regulus l'a précédé dans la mort et qui est le seul Black avais eu un enfant. bien que ses volontés ne font aucun doute sur le fait qu'il voulait que tu ais la maison, il est néanmoins possible qu'un sort ou un charme ait été placé sur la maison pour garantir qu'elle ne puisse pas être détenue par quelqu'un d'autre qu'un vampire pur. »

Une image vivace du portrait hurlant et crachant de la mère de Sirius qui était accroché dans le Hall du numéro 12, Square grimmauld fit irruption dans l'esprit d'Harry. « Je parierais qu'il y a n'a » dit-il.

« tout à fait » dit Dumbledore. « Et si un tel charme existe, alors la propriété de la maison est très probablement passée aux plus jeunes parents encore envie de Sirius, ce qui voudrait dire sois sa fille Moka Black ou a sa cousine Bellatrix Lestrange. »

Sans réaliser ce qu'il faisait, Harry sauta sur ses pieds, Moka Black et Bellatrix Lestrange, sa fille meurtrière de Sirius, ou la complice de viole de Hinata Phénix, serait héritière de sa maison ?

« Non ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Pour Moka ce n'est pas vraiment un problème, elle est a veille de mourir dévorée vivante ou du moins ce qui en reste dit Alucard d'un ton amusée, mais sa serais aussi pire que son push de mon manoir par contre si c'est Bellatrix qui a le contrôle de la propriété. dit calmement Alucard. « C'est une situation on ne peut plus compliquée. Nous ne savons pas par exemple si mes charmes anti-serpentard marcherons et que nous avons nous-même placée sur la maison la rendant indétectable, continueront de fonctionner maintenant que la propriété de la maison n'est plus entre les mains de Sirius. Il se peut que Bellatrix ou même Erika avec elle arrive sur le pas de la porte à n'importe quel moment pour en prendre possession comme Érika et moka a fait à dévon. Bien entendu nous avons dû déménager jusqu'à ce que la situation soit clarifiée, au manoir de Alucard surtout malgré que il doit interdire l'accès a une de ses invitée surprise pour ne pas qu'elle retombe en transe vampirique, mais on craint rien d'elle vu que sa famille n'est pas affiler a son père malgré qu'elle soit de sang pure.

« Mais comment allez-vous savoir si je suis autorisé à la posséder ? »

« Heureusement, il existe un test semple » dit Dumbledore.

« Et cet quoi ce test ? »

« Vois-tu » dit Alucard en se tournant vers Harry et parlant de nouveau comme si il ignorait la présence de Albus « contrairement a moi et mon manoir Sirius en avais pas de goule comme moi j'en suis. Alors tu as également hérité de… »

Il fit un petit mouvement de bras et chantais une chanson et il y eut un gros boum un elfe de maison apparut, avec un museau en guise de nez, de grandes oreilles de chauve-souris et d'énormes yeux injectés de sang, il était recroquevillée sur le ciment du trottoir et vêtu de chiffons crasseux.

« Kreateur » finit Dumbledore.

« Kreateur ne veux pas, Kreateur ne veux pas, Kreateur ne veux pas ! » maugréa l'elfe de maison presque aussi fort que Moka en cage en pleine frénésie, en tapant de ses longs et noueux pieds et en se tirant les oreilles. « Kreateur veut sa nouvelle maîtresse torturée par la favorite folle de maître vampire, oh oui Kreateur appartient a Moka Black, kreateur veut sa nouvelle maîtresse, Kreateur ne veut pas aller à la salle gosse Potter, Kreateur ne veut pas, ne veut pas, ne veut pas… »

« Comme tu peux le voir Harry » dit Dumbledore d'une voix forte pour couvrir la voix raque de Kreateur qui continuas sa crise « ne veut pas, ne veut pas, ne veut pas », « Kreateur montre une certaine réticence à passer en ta possession et voudrais plutôt que Moka soit sa maîtresse. »

« Peu m'importe » dit encore Harry en regardant avec dédain l'elfe de maison qui se contorsionnait et tapais du pied. Je ne veux pas de lui. »

« Ne veut pas, ne veut pas, ne veut pas, ne veut pas… »

« Tu préférais qu'il passe en possession de ma jumelle Moka ? dit Alucard a peine surpris te rappelle-tu qu'il a vécu a mon manoir l'année dernière ? Hermione serais totalement furieuse contre toi qu'elle échappe grâce a lui. Même si a présent elle a goûtée son sang et peu la traquer a nouveau mais il ne serait pas préférable qu'elle échappe.»

Harry fixa Dumbledore. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas être permis que Kreateur parte et libère Moka des griffe de Hermione sa favorite et qui rejoindre Bellatrix Lestrange, mais l'idée de le posséder, d'avoir la charge de la créature qui avait trahi Sirius et Idolâtre la violeuse de Hermione était répugnante.

« Comment on fait le test? »

« Comme au goule, tu lui donne un ordre » dit Dumbledore « S'il est passé en ta possession, il devra obéir. Si ce n'est pas le cas, alors nous devrons songer à d'autres moyens de le cacher de sa maîtresse légitime. »

 _ _« Ne veut pas, ne veut pas, ne veut pas, NE VEUT PAS... »__

La voix de Kreateur s'était élevée jusqu'à un cri. Harry ne pu penser à dire autre chose que :

« Kreateur, par le sang phénix, tais-toi ! »

Il sembla pendant un moment que Kreateur allait s'étrangler. Il attrapa sa gorge, son bouge continuant de bouger furieusement, ses yeux devenant protubérants. Après quelque seconde de frénétiques serrements de gorge, il se jeta face contre le trottoir et frappa le sol avec ses mains et ses pieds, s'adonnant à un violent mais complétement silencieuse crise de colère, au grand bonheur d'Alucard qui souriait.

« Bien, cela simplifie le problème » dit gaiement Alucard. « Il semble que Sirius savait ce qu'il faisait. Tu es le propriétaire légitimé du numéro 12, square grimmauld et de Kreateur. »

« Dois-je … dois-je le garder avec moi alucard ? » demanda Harry atterré alors que Kreateur s'agitait violemment à ses pieds.

« Pas si tu ne le veux pas » dit le vampire. « Mais si je peux faire une suggestion, tu pourrais l'envoyée à Poudlard travaillé dans les cuisines. De cette façon, mes goules et les autres elfes de maison pourraient garder un œil sur lui. Et s'il enfuit encore pour rejoindre Bella il servira de repas à la fille d'Elmira. J'ai autorisation de le tuer si je le voudrais ou je le ferais tuer par Hermione.

« Oui » dit Harry avec soulagement, « oui, je vais faire ça. Kreateur, je veux que tu ailles à Poudlard et que tu travailles là-bas avec les autres elfes de maison et les goules d'Alucard. »

Kreateur, qui était maintenant étendus sur le dos avec ses bras et jambes en l'air, lança un regard de colère envers Alucard et Harry, chargé du mépris le plus profond et, avec un autre __boum,__ disparu

« Bien » dit Alucard. « Par contre je garde Buck, l'hippogriffe d'Elmira, même si elle lui appartient également, j'ai pris soin de lui depuis la mort de Sirius, mais je peux l'envoyée a Hagrid si je le veux mais vu comment il a décorée la chambre de ma mère je préférerais le garder j'ai jamais vu sa chambre aussi bien décorée que depuis Percy la complimentée en disant : Sa chambre est affreux, si elle serait décoratrice d'intérieur je l'aurais virée.

Harry rigolais a la vielle blague.

« Tu peux le gardée, mais je pense que Buck préférerait être avec Hagrid quand même. »

« Je l'enverrais a Hagrid durent l'année scolaire mais il pourrait continuer décorée la chambre de ma mère durent l'été. »

« Hagrid sera enchanté » dit Dumbledore en souriant » Il sera ravi de le revoir Buck. A propos, nous avons décidé, dans l'intérêt de la sécurité de Buck, de le rebaptiser Salem Phénix, quoique je doute forte d'Elmira cherchera a nouveau de le tuer a présent. Alors tu es prêt a partir, ta malle est déjà prête et déjà au manoir.  
« Euh… »

« Doutais-tu de ma venue de ton cousin et de moi ? » suggéra judicieusement Dumbledore.

« Bien oui un peu à cause parfois Alucard est maître à faire des blague en message. »

« Bon une dernière chose que bien sur que tu es conscient Harry que tu deviendras majeur dans un an… » Alucard a écrit une lettre sérieuse pour une fois pour ta tente directement qui explique tout, du fait que chez les sorcier ou les vampires parfois on est majeur a dix-sept ans. » Ils savent à présent, qu'un sorcier vampire goule du nom de Lord Voldemort est revenu dans ce pays. La communauté des sorciers et des vampires sont actuellement en état de guerre ouverte. Harry, que lord Voldemort a déjà tentée de tuer toi et son fis en un grand nombre d'occasion, est encore en plus grand danger aujourd'hui qui ne l'était le jour ou je l'ai laissé sur le pas de sa porte. Il y a quinze ans, avec un mot expliquant le meurtre de ses parents qui était sous la protection d'un vampire et exprimant l'espoir que vous prendriez soin de lui comme s'il était votre propre enfants »

« Et que j'ai activée sans le faire exprès un effet secondaire qui les a transformée en violeur d'enfant du moins du coté de ta mère. »

« Et c'est du a ton accident alucard ils ont leur avais demandé. Vu la négligence que tu as subis et les viole aussi et surtout de la cruauté sexuelle. Le mieux que l'ont puisse dire est que au moins tu as échappé à l'effroyable sort que qu'ils t'ont infligée.

« Oui plus au moins. Au moins Alucard a annulée son effet pour l'inversée en deuxième année. »

« Enfin la magie vampirique que je leur ai évoqué il y a quinze ans fait que tu bénéficie d'une puissante protection tant qu'il peut encore appeler « foyer » cette maison. Aussi malheureux que tu a pu être avec eux, aussi indésirable et pervers qu'il ait pu se sentir, aussi mal traité qu'il ait pu être, il t'ont au moins a contrecœur permis d'être chez toi. » Donc cette magie cessera de fonctionner au moment même ou tu attendras ses dix-sept ans : en d'autres termes lorsque que tu deviendras un homme. Je vous demande juste cela à eux personnellement : qu'il te permet de retourner une fois de plus dans cette maison avant son dix-septième anniversaire ce qui lui assura que la protection continue jusqu'à ce jour. »

« Et qu'ils ont répondu ? » demandais Harry.

« Il accepte le marchés si a condition tu reste pour la fête des chasseurs et pâques mais vu que tu passe les vacances été chez moi plutôt que chez eux sa ne conte pas vraiment. »

« Bien, Harry… il est temps pour nous trois de partir. » dit enfin Dumbledore ne se levant et en ajoutant sa longue cape noire. « Comme dirais Alucard : dommage pour la jeune serveuse elle était une chouette fille, j'aurais bien aimé me la faire avec toi et évidement tout te dénoncée a Ginny et Elmira en disant que c'est toi qui ma forcée à la violer en orgie pour te faire bannir de Poudlard pour viole. »  
« Mes goule ont envoyé tes chose au manoir phénix »  
mais alucard fit apparaître la vielle cape invisibilité de Harry.

« Je voudrais que tu reprennes ta cape d'invisibilité… au cas où. Funix vient de me l'envoyée.» Dit Alucard.

« Et maintenant Harry, continuons dans la nuit et poursuivons cette folle et tentante aventure vampirique. »


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : La joie d'Hermione et l'étrange attitude d'Erika.

Pendant ce temps-là Hermione était ravis que Harry puisse venir passée les restant de ses vacances et avais hâte de voir sa réaction quand il va apprendre qui est l'invitée mystère de Hinata et de sa femme était Pansy Parkinson, Ginny évidement ne s'entendais plus au moins bien et se vengeais souvent contre Pansy mais Pansy semblais quand même supportée ces moquerie de vengeance, La pauvre était encore dépressif et en manque de cul malgré que Alucard et Hermione la veille lui a autorisée a coucher avec lui et sa favorite en lui payant 30 galions pour ses service de prostituée de luxe. Alucard était partie le chercher son cousin et elle fut même surprise de voir albus Dumbledore avec lui sur son dos et qui lui propose de faire le voyage sur son dos vu que Harry n'était pas a sa maison habituelle ce soir-là apparemment il avait eu envie de sortir prend un café. Mais était surtout le choc de Pansy quand elle a vue la chambre de Harry a cause que Alucard trouvais qu'si elle voulais restée chez eux en invitée de se rendre utile pour le conseil des anciens donc elle était chargée avec Hermione et Hinata d'aller cherchez les chose de Harry pendant qui irais avec albus Dumbledore le traquer.

'' Oh mon dieux, C'est vraiment petit chez les moldus qui l'ont adopté moi qui croyais qui était gâtée c'est ratée comme impression dit Pansy toujours sous le choc.

'' T'inquiète pas lui aussi il déteste sa maison vu que on l'invite a chaque été a dévon ou presque dit hinata en riant.

'' Dommage qui n'était pas chez lui j'aurais bien aimé m'excusée pour les bêtises que je lui ai dit.

'' Tu le verras demain matin ou cette nuit dépendant si leur mission pour le conseil des anciens sera long ou courte. dit Hermione avec un sourire rassurant.

Pansy souriais légèrement mais retombais dans son regard ennuyée mais obéissante. Hinata était un peu triste pour elle, et regrettais de l'avoir faite une orgie de goule sur elle à présent et que Alucard aille réveiller en plein milieux pour voir sa réaction aussi avec hermione, même si Pansy lui avais pardonné en disant que c'était amplement méritée.

Entre-temps sur la route de Londres déserte.

Bien qu'il ai passé la totalité des quelques jours précédent à errer a Londres désespérément que Alucard et Dumbledore vienne effectivement le chercher, Harry se sentait assez mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais eu de vraie conversation avec le Directeur à l'extérieur de Poudlard avec Alucard ; il y avait habituellement un bureau entre eux. le souvenir de leur dernier face-à-face ressurgissait aussi périodiquement, et cela intensifiait l'embarras de Harry ; il avait beaucoup hurlé à cette occasion, sans mentionné qu'il avait fait de son mieux pour fracasser bon nombre des biens les plus précieux de Dumbledore.

Toutefois, Dumbledore semblait complétement détendu. Mais Alucard semblais sous ses airs de farceur, une tristesse hantais ses yeux de vampire.

'' Garde ta baguette à portée de main, Harry, dit-il avec entrain.

'' Mais, Monsieur, je croyais que je n'avais pas le droit d'utiliser la magie à l'extérieur de l'école ?''

'' S'il y a une attaque de vampire,'' dit Dumbledore, '' Alucard et moi on te donne l'autorisation d'utiliser tout contre-sort ou maléfice qui te vienne à l'esprit. Cependant, je ne pense pas que tu doives t'inquiéter à propos d'une attaque ce soir.

'' Pourquoi, monsieur ?

'' A cause Alucard et moi nous somme avec toi,'' répondit simplement Dumbledore. '' Cela devrait suffire, Harry.''

Il s'arrêta brusquement au bout de la rue du café.

'' Tu n'as pas bien sûr passé ton test de transplanage ? demanda-t-il.

'' Non,'' fit Harry. '' Je croyais qu'il fallait avoir 17 ans?''

'' C'est exact,'' répondit Dumbledore. '' Tu vas donc devoir tenir mon bras très fermement. La gauche, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient – comme tu as dû le remarquer, mon bras de baguette est un peu fragile en ce moment. À moins que tu veux que ton cousin te porte sur son dos.

Harry agrippa l'avant-bras que Dumbledore lui tendait.

'' Très bien, '' dit Dumbledore. '' Allons-y.''

Harry sentit le bras de Dumbledore lui échapper et il s'y cramponna plus fort ; la seule Chose dont il eut conscience ensuite fut que tout devint noir; il était comprimé dans toutes Les directions; il ne pouvait pas respirer, des anneaux de fer se resserraient autour de sa Poitrine; ses orbites étaient repoussés à l'intérieur de sa tête, ses tympans enfoncés plus Profond dans son crâne, et puis...

Il aspira de grandes bouffées de l'air froid de la nuit et ouvrit les yeux. Il avait l'impression D'être passé au travers d'un tube de caoutchouc très étroit. Il s'aperçut quelques secondes Plus tard que Privet Drive avait disparu. Lui et Dumbledore se tenaient à présent dans ce qui semblait être une place de village déserte, au centre de laquelle se trouvait un vieux Mémorial de guerre et quelques bancs. Son esprit rejoignant finalement ses sens, Harry réalisa qu'il venait juste de transplaner pour la première fois de sa vie. Alucard les avais rejoint aussi a la cours vampirique.

'' Tout va bien ?'' demanda Dumbledore en le regardant avec sollicitude. '' C'est une sensation à laquelle il faut s'habituer.''

'' Je vais bien, dit Harry en frottant ses oreille, qui semblaient avoir quitté le café à contrecœur. '' Mais je crois que je préfère les balais…''

'' Ou la cours vampirique après avoir voyagée dans le temps pas vrai Harry dit Alucard en souriant.

Dumbledore sourit, resserra un peu sa cape de voyage autour de son cou, et lui indiqua,

'' Par ici.''

Alucard et Harry d'un pas vif, passa devant un hôtel vide et quelque maison. D'après l'horloge d'une église proche, il était presque minuit.

'' Alors, dit-moi, Harry, dit Dumbledore. '' Ta cicatrice… est-ce qu'elle t'a fait souffrir ?

Harry porta inconsciemment sa main à son front et frotta la marque en forme d'éclair.

'' Non,'' dit-il. '' Et je me suis demandé pourquoi. Je pensais qu'elle allait brûler en permanence, maintenant que Voldemort est revenu au sommet de sa puissance en vampire.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Alucard et a Dumbledore et tout les deux qu'il arborait une expression satisfaite.

'' Alucard pense autrement, dit Dumbledore. Lord Voldemort a finalement réalisé que tu bénéficiais d'un dangereux accès à ses pensées et à ses émotions. Tout comme son fis qui ne ressent que son sang brûler que très légèrement, il semble qu'il emploie maintenant l'occulmencie contre vous deux, mais sa fonctionne pas totalement envers Alucard par contre.

'' Et bien, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, affirma Harry, qui ne regrettait ni les rêves perturbant, ni la crise de nerf d'Alucard, ni le flash soudain à l'intérieur de l'esprit de Voldemort.

Ils tournèrent à un angle de rue, passèrent une cabine téléphonique et un abri de bus. Harry jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil à Dumbledore. '' Professeur ?''

'' Harry?''

'' Euh… Ou allons-nous exactement ?

'' Nous sommes ici, Harry dans le charmant village de Budleigh Babberton.''

'' Et que faisons-nous ici ?

'' Ah oui, bien sûr, je ne t'ai pas dit,'' fit Dumbledore. '' Et bien, j'ai perdu le compte du nombre de fois ou j'ai dit cela ces dernières années, mais il nous manque, une fois de plus, un professeur. Nous sommes ici pour persuader une de mes collègues de quitter sa retraite et de retourner à Poudlard, et tu risque de pas trop apprécier des le départ c'est pour sa que j'ai invitée Alucard à la surveiller.''

'' En quoi puis-je aider à ça, monsieur ?

'' Oh, je pense que nous te trouverons une utilité,'' répondit évasivement Dumbledore. A gauche, Harry.

Ils remontèrent une rue raide et étroite bordée de maisons. Toutes les fenêtres étaient éteintes.

L'impression bizarre qui avait plané au-dessus de Privet Drive pendant deux semaines persistait là aussi. Songeant aux détraqueurs, Harry jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et attrapa sa baguette dans sa poche.

"Professeur, pourquoi ne pouvions-nous pas transplaner directement dans la maison de votre ancienne collègue ?"

"Parce que cela aurait été aussi impoli que de d'enfoncer la porte d'entrée," dit Dumbledore. "La courtoisie exige que nous offrions aux autres sorciers l'opportunité de ne pas nous laisser entrer. De toutes manières, beaucoup de domiciles de sorciers sont Protégés par la magie des transplanteurs indésirables. A Poudlard, par exemple..."

'' Ou chez moi sans invitation si un serpentard sans être invitée sera tombée en transe vampirique et servie à la goule comme goûtée. dit Alucard.

'' Donc… on ne peut pas transplaner nulle part dans les bâtiments ou à l'extérieur,'' termina rapidement Harry. '' Sa favorite me la dit.

'' Et elle a tout à faire raison. Nous tournons encore à gauche.

L'horloge de l'église sonna minuit derrière eux. Harry se demanda pourquoi Dumbledore ne trouvait pas impoli de rendre visite à son ancien collègue si tard, mais à présent que la conversation était lancée, il avait des questions plus urgentes à poser.

"Monsieur, j'ai lu dans la gazette du sorcier que Fudge avait été mis à la porte..."

"C'est exact," dit Dumbledore, qui tournait à présent dans une rue aux parois abruptes. "Il a été remplacé, comme tu l'as sûrement lu aussi, par Rufus Scrimgeour, qui était le chef du bureau des Aurors.

'' Un autre incompétent mais au moins ce n'est pas un chasseur de vampire étonnamment dit Alucard avec bouderie. Il aurait eu mon respect peut-être s'il avait vraiment foutu Fudge au porte permanent.

'' Fudge travaille encore au ministère… a quel poste.

'' Conseiller du ministère en sous-secrétaire du ministère vu que Moka a mystérieusement quittée son poste pour être dévorée vivante par le conseil des Transylvanie et il remplace aussi cette grosse truite de désirée Burninger qui elle au moins a eu la brillante idée de se laissée dévorée par ma sœur végétarienne. Sa seul qualité est qui n'est pas un chasseur de vampire au moins contrairement a fudge.

'' Alors, selon Alucard il est tu aussi pourris que fudge.

'' Une question intéressante, dit Dumbledore. Il est compétent assurément même si Alucard dit le contraire, une personnalité plus résolue et plus énergique que Cornelius mais il sait très bien faire la différence entre un vampire maléfique et un alliée comme exemple hinata et Alucard.

'' Oui, mais je veux dire…''

'' Je sais ce que tu veux dire. Rufus est un homme d'action et, ayant combattu des mages noirs et parfois des vampires sans être un chasseur de vampire pendant la majeure partie de sa vie active, il ne sous-estima pas Erika Phénix et Lord Voldemort.''

Harry attendit, mais Dumbledore ni Alucard ne dit rien à propos du désaccord avec Scrimgeour dont la gazette du sorcier avait parlé, et il ne se sentait pas le cran d'insister. Il changea donc de sujet. '' Et… Monsieur… j'ai vu, pour madame bones.''  
'' Oui,'' dit doucement Dumbledore. C'est une terrible perte. Elle était une grande sorcière qui en plus détestait vraiment Erika et moka. C'est juste là, il me semble… Aïe.''

Il avait montré la direction avec sa main blessée.

'' Professeur, qu'est-il arrivé à votre…''

'' Je n'ai pas le temps d'expliquer maintenant, dit Dumbledore. '' C'est une histoire passionnante et triste, je veux lui rendre justice.

Il sourit à Harry, qui comprit qu'il n'avait pas été rembarré, et qu'il avait la permission de continuer à poser des questions.

'' Monsieur… j'ai reçu un prospectus du ministère par hibou, euh je veux dire le ministère des anciens à propos des mesure de sécurité que nous devrions tous prendre contre les vampires Mangemorts…''

'' Oui, j'en ai reçu un moi-même,'' dit Dumbledore, qui souriait toujours. '' Tu l'as trouvé utile ?''

'' Pas vraiment mais c'est vraiment Elmira qui a écrit sa ?''

'' Sur certain point oui dit Alucard amusée comme si était une de ses blague écrite : comme le fait de leur apprendre a reconnaître un vampire nouveau-née qui ne bois que les animaux et de les contactée pour tentée de les contrôler mais qui les rassure que les vampire végétarien ne sont pas tous méchant et la seul vampire qui est végétarienne de naissance c'est sa fille hinata surtout alors que la plupart des gentil vampire qui veulent le devenir végétarien sont comme exemple la ministère transylvaine Elizabeth balthory ou Rosalie sa favorite a elle dit Alucard avec un rire froid.

''Donc ce n'est pas vraiment utile.

'' Non, je ne crois pas. Tu ne m'as pas demandé, par exemple, quelle est la saveur de confiture que je préfère, pour vérifier que j'étais effectivement le professeur Dumbledore et pas un imposteur.''

'' J'avais juste à demander a Alucard mais de tout façon il aurait jamais consenti à vous faire montée sur son dos si sa aurais été le cas…

'' Effectivement, il laisse portée que eux qui aime beaucoup autrement dit tout le monde sauf eux qui sens les traces de magie noir de son père. Mais pour une référence future, Harry, c'est la framboise… bien que évidement, si j'avais été un Mangemort humain, j'aurais d'abord recherché mes propres confitures préférées avant de me transformée et probablement si aurais approché alucard, il aurait lâché sur moi sa favorite pour me tuer simplement a l'odeur.

'' Euh… bien sûr, répéta Harry. '' Et bien, dans cette brochure, on parlait de goules tueuse et d'inferi. Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ? La brochure n'était pas claire.''

'' Ce sont des cadavres Harry'' dit calmement Alucard. '' Des corps morts avant été enchanté pour obéir aux ordres d'un mage noir ou d'un vampire parfois. Moka a utilise cette technique semblable pour violer Hermione sauf que elle c'est la possession vampirique qu'elle utilisait sur le corps de son père mort. Temari elle a juste embrassée sa mère pour la rendre zombifier par elle et la possédée mentalement aussi vu que un succube peut se cacher dans un corps d'une amoureuse moldus une fois embrassée… Mais Voldemort il a tué assez de gens pour en faire une armée aussi, bien sûr. C'est ici Harry, juste là…''

Ils approchaient d'une petite maison de pierre. Harry était trop occupé à digérer l'horrible idée des inferi pour accorder beaucoup d'attention à n'importe quoi d'autre, mais lorsqu'ils atteignirent la porte d'entrée, Alucard reculais aussitôt et Dumbledore se figea brusquement et Harry lui rentra dedans. L'odeur empestait de sang humain putréfié.

"Oh mon Dieu. Oh mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu."

Harry suivit son regard par-dessus l'allée soigneusement entretenue et sentit son cœur se serrer. La porte d'entrée pendait hors de ses gonds.

Dumbledore balaya la rue du regard. Elle semblait déserte.

"Sort ta baguette et suit-moi, Harry," dit-il doucement.

Il ouvrit le portail et avança rapidement et silencieusement le long de l'allée du jardin,

Harry sur ses talons, puis il poussa la porte d'entrée très doucement, sa baguette levée et sur le qui-vive.

"Lumos."

Le bout de la baguette de Dumbledore s'enflamma, projetant sa lumière dans une entrée étroite. A gauche, une autre porte était ouverte. En tenant sa baguette illuminée devant lui, Dumbledore entra dans le salon avec Harry juste derrière lui.

Une scène de dévastation sanglant s'étalait devant les yeux. Une horloge de grand-père gisait fendue à leurs pieds, son cadran brisé, et son pendule gisait un peu plus loin

Comme une épée abandonnée. Un piano était tombé sur le côté, ses touches éparpillées sur le sol. Les débris d'un lustre jonchaient le sol. Des coussins étaient éventrés, leurs plumes débordant des déchirures qui les striaient; des fragments de verre et de porcelaine étaient répandus partout comme de la poudre. Dumbledore leva sa baguette encore plus haute, afin que la lumière éclaire les murs, où une substance poisseuse noir foncé avait éclaboussé le papier peint. La petite inspiration d'Harry attira l'attention de Dumbledore.

'' Ce n'est pas beau à voir, Alucard déteste cette odeur en particulier, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en soupirant. '' Oui, quelque chose d'horrible a eu lieu ici, un duel a main nue probablement de vampire carnivore.

Dumbledore avança avec précaution jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, en observant le lustre à ses pieds. Harry le suivit en regardant autour de lui, à moitié effrayé de ce qu'il pourrait

Découvrir, masqué derrière la carcasse du piano ou le canapé renversé, mais il n'y avait

Pas l'ombre d'un corps.

'' Peut-être qu'il y a eu un duel de vampire et... et qu'ils l'ont traîné dehors, professeur ?'' suggéra Harry en essayant de ne pas imaginer à quel point un homme qui avait laissé de telle tâche sur les murs devait être gravement mort dévorée vivant par une meute de goule.

'' Je ne crois pas,'' dit Dumbledore calmement, en fixant un fauteuil rembourré à craquer qui gisait sur le côté.

"Vous voulez dire qu'il..."

"Est toujours là quelque part ? Oui."

Et sans prévenir, Dumbledore plongea le bout de sa baguette dans le siège du fauteuil

Rembourré, qui hurla, "Aïe !"

"Bonsoir, Erika," dit Dumbledore en se relevant.

La mère de Alucard la pire des mangemorte apparut a sa place Harry levais sa baguette mais elle reculait soumise et piteuse.

'' Il n'y avait aucune raison de me piquer aussi fort sale humain'' grommela-t-elle en se hissant péniblement sur ses pied en reculant.

'' VOUS hurlais Harry je devrais vous tuer pour venger Sirius.

'' Du calme Harry, je sais que tu es en colère. dit Albus

'' Mais elle était la quand il...

'' C'est ma fille et ma lieutenante et non moi qui la tuer, je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'il meurt je te le jure. Tu peux invitée Alucard à me foutre une raclée royal en duel vampirique si tu le veux te vengée sur moi dit Erika phénix.

'' Vous mériterez plutôt vous faire dévorée vivante par sa favorite ou mieux par Elmira Phénix

'' Je crois aussi que sa sera mon sort aussi si je reviens a poudlard.

La lumière de la baguette scintillait sur son visage luisant, ses yeux exorbités de terreur devant Harry et Albus et Erika semblais toujours évitée de regardée Harry dans les yeux comme si elle était terrifier par lui. Mais elle se tourna vers Albus toujours aussi piteuse.

'' Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ?'' grogna-t-il lorsqu'elle eut réussi à se relever en chancelant de peur, en se frottant son ventre. elle était remarquèrent a la fois terrifier et décontractée pour une salope de Mangemorte vampire qui venait juste d'être découverte en train de faire semblant d'être un fauteuil.

'' Ma cher Erika, dit Dumbledore, amusé. Si les Mangemorts vampire de ton ex-amant étaient réellement venus te rendre visite, ta marque de chasse du phénix serait trouvée au-dessus de la maison. Tu tes ramollie d'autrefois depuis la mort de ta création. Par contre ta réussi a bernée Alucard qui ne peut pas approche de la maison bravo.

'' Hey merde, je savais qu'il manquait quelque chose… tant pis. Je n'aurais pas eu le temps de la chantée de toute manières, je venais juste de jeter la touche finale à mon rembourrage quand vous êtes entrée dans le salon.

Elle poussa un soupir glacial qui fit s'agiter le bout de ses cheveux.

'' Voudriez-vous mon aide pour nettoyer ? demanda poliment Dumbledore.

'' Si vous voulez dit Erika.

Ils se positionnèrent dos à dos, le vampire mince et terrifiant et le grand sorcier mince, et agitèrent leurs bras et baguettes dans un mouvement identique en chantant pour Erika.

Les meubles revinrent à leurs places d'origine; les bibelots se reconstituèrent en plein vol, les plumes se précipitèrent dans leurs coussins; les livres déchirés se réparèrent en

Atterrissant sur leurs étagères; des lampes à huile remontèrent sur les dessertes; une

Collection de cadres en argent volèrent le long de la pièce et s'alignèrent, entiers, au-dessus d'un bureau; les accrocs, les fissures et les trous se réparaient partout, et les murs se nettoyèrent.

'' Quel type de sang était-ce, d'ailleurs ?'' demanda Dumbledore assez fort pour couvrir le carillon de l'horloge nouvellement réparée.

'' Du sang de cadavre, la friandise préféré de ma fille moka. C'est pour sa que alucard ne rentre pas il a horreur de ça. C'était ma dernière bouteille, vu que le marchés des immortelle me refuse accès. Vu que je suis dans leurs listes noires, même si je n'ai pas du tout participé au rappe d'un favori vampire moi.

Elle s'approcha d'une petite fiole en en cristal posée sur un buffet et la mis à la lumière en l'examinant le liquide noir épais à l'intérieur.

'' MM... un peu poussiéreux.''

Il reposa la bouteille sur le bouffait et soupira. C'est alors que son regard tomba sur Harry qui était toujours furieuse contre elle.

'' Oh'' dit-elle, ses gros yeux de vampire attirée vers le front de Harry et la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il portait.' Oh !''

'' Comme tu la reconnue ce jeune homme furieux contre toi, c'est Harry Potter, et je crois que vous vous connaissez aussi même si vous êtres rencontrée que quelque fois en mauvais termes. Voila Erika Potter Phénix ta tente du coté de ton père qui a filtrée avec les forces du mal dans sa jeunesse immortelle.

Harry pensais aussitôt a quel poste que Dumbledore voulais qu'elle enseigne, défense contre les forces du mal.

'' Alors c'est ainsi que tu croyais me persuader de retournée dans ton école, Elmira va me trucidée le visage des le début de l'année et me tuer à la fin de celle-ci Ma réponse est Jamais en 1000 ans par Lucifer.

'' Alucard ma rassurée que non, il se porte garant étonnement pour toi cette année seulement. Il se porte garant seulement a cause tu n'as aucunement participé au pire méfait de Moka sur sa favorite, mais a condition que tu ne tente plus de lui faire du mal a l'avenir il ferme les yeux sur l'affaire du ministère, vu que c'est plutôt sa favorite qui ta donner une leçon de lutte en te clouant a une croix.

Elle bouscula Harry, le visage résolument tourné de l'autre côté avec l'expression d'une femme amoureuse essayant de résister à la tentation.

'' Je suppose que nous pouvons malgré tout prendre un verre de tes collection d'alcool sans être empoisonnée par toi.

Erika hésita.

'' D'accord, un verre de Whisky pure feu pour toi albus et de tout façon si aurais empoisonnée mon verre tu a funesck pour te sauvée. Et TU PEU RENTRÉE ALUCARD JE SAIS QUE TU NOUS ESPIONNE. Chantais-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Alucard rentrais avec son regard a la jedusort et fessais trembler sa mère qui servit les verres d'alcool a lui et a son fis.

Dumbledore sourit à Harry et lui indiqua un fauteuil qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui en lequel Erika s'était récemment métamorphosé, qui se tenait juste à côté du feu qui brûlait à présent dans la cheminer et une lampe à huile qui brillait joyeusement. Harry s'assit avec la nette impression que Dumbledore, pour une raison inconnue, voulait qu'il soit aussi visible que possible. Évidement, lorsque, Érika qui était occupé avec les verres et les carafes à décanter, se tourna vers eux de nouveau, ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur Harry.

'' Hmpf,'' marmonna-t-elle, en regardant ailleurs comme s'il craignait de se brûler les yeux.

'' Voilà…'' il tendit un verre à Dumbledore, qui s'était assis sans attendre d'invitation, mit brusquement le plateau sous le nez de Harry, puis s'assit dans le coussin du canapé réparé dans un silence mécontent. Ses jambes étaient si courtes qu'elles ne touchaient pas le sol.

'' Et bien, comment vas-tu, chère mère ? demanda Alucard. Je te croyais enfermer à Azkaban avec ton jouet cocu de malefoy.

'' J'ai demandé exil a nouveau au ministère, je peux a peine chassée sans être surveiller par cette garce de Elizabeth balthory que tu ma mis en surveillance alucard.

'' Oui surtout quand on chasse les sorcier de sang pure pas vrai mère. dit Alucard.

'' Je suis restée végétarienne, seul les goules qui me force a crée pour lui et que je lui envoie a lui sont carnivore. Je suis fatiguée de fuir et cette attaque de sang pure ce n'est pas de mon du. Mais de ma lieutenantes que j'adresse plus la parole depuis….

'' Ce n'est pas ce que Hagrid nous a conté avec les géant en tout cas. Vu que tu as brisé la promesse de ne plus montrée ta forme libérée a aucun vivant.

Érika sanglotais : c'est un peu perdu le contrôle et il y avait aucun animaux intéressant mais je ne voulais pas le blessée sincèrement. Ni elle ni son amie même si elle aurait bien voulu étrangler vu qu'elle ma cachée et je l'ai trahis aussi, je pensais aussi qui avais d'autre goule avec eux mais je ne voulais pas leur faire du mal.

'' Et même sous surveillance de Elizabeth tu a du bougée vite pour préparer un tel accueil en si peu de temps, dit Dumbledore. '' Tu n'as pas pu avoir plus que 30 seconde ?''

A moitié terrifiée, à moitié irritée, Erika corrigea, '' deux seconde en fait, je n'ai pas entendu mon sortilège d'intrusion se déclencher, je prenais un bain. Mais, ajoute-t-elle sérieusement, '' Les faits restent ce qu'ils sont. Je suis une vielle femme, Albus. Une vielle femme vampire fatigué qui a bien méritée une vie tranquille et confortable malgré ses crimes passée. Au fait comment c'en est sorti la petite Weasley, Harry. Je voulais seulement la protéger en la mettant en transe mais j'ai ratée mon sorte en la rendant un peu folle.

'' Elle s'en est tirée dit Harry surpris de voir que Érika a tentée de la protéger en jouant les rôles de méchant mangemorte au ministère. Elle a été plus violée par des cerveaux tentacule que par votre sort ratée. Sa la rendu simplement un nympho quasiment incontrôlable.

Erika : j'en suis désolé…

Alucard : de toute manière elle adore le sortilège qu'Hermione lui a appris a la fin de l'année dernière elle au même effet que les tentacules de cerveau mais sans être toxique pour elle. Tu la verras ce soir pour une petite démonstration privée ou demain soir probablement.

Erika soupirais de soulagement pour elle et Harry trouvais cela très inconfortable être devant la ex-femme de Voldemort; il y avait là des chaises moelleuses et des repose-pied, des bouteilles et des livres, des boîtes de chocolat pour vampire, et des coussins bien rembourrés. Si Harry n'avait pas su qu'elle habitait là, il aurait parié pour une vielle femme riche et maniaque et il avait gagnée, Érika était une tueuse riche et maniaque en temps que mangemorte.

'' Tu n'es pas encore aussi âgée que Elmira, dit Dumbledore.

Elle frissonnait.

Et bien, peut-être que tu devrais toi-même penser à la retraite,'' dit Erika avec franchise. Ses yeux groseille avaient remarqué la main blessée de Dumbledore et le regard voilé de tristesse d'Alucard. '' Je vois que tes réflexes ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient.

'' Tu as tout à fait raison, dit sereinement Dumbledore en secouant sa manche pour révéler le bout de ses doigts brûlés et noircis ; à leur vue, Harry eut un frisson tout comme alucard dans le bras du cou. '' Je suis indubitablement plus lent qu'avant. Mais d'un autre côté…''

Il haussa les épaules et écarta les mains, comme pour dire que l'âge avait aussi ses avantages, et Harry remarqua un anneau à sa main saine qu'il n'avait jamais vu Dumbledore porter auparavant : il était large, de fabrication assez grossière, fait de ce qui semblait être de l'or, et était serti d'une lourde pierre noire fendue en son milieu. Les yeux d'Erika et Alucard restèrent également un moment sur l'anneau, et Harry vit un léger froncement de sourcils plisser momentanément son front.

'' Alors, toutes ces précautions contre les intrus, Erika… sont-elles là pour ton fis ou pour moi ? A cause tu es quand même la pire mangemorte immunisée et les autres mangemorte te craignent…

'' Je n'ai plus de contacte avec eux du moins quand je ne suis pas forcée à obéir comme quand moka me contrôlais. L'autre qui est humain voudrait d'une pauvre vielle vampire végétarienne décrépit comme moi ?

'' J'imagine qu'ils voudraient que tu retourne tes innombrables talents en les utilisant comme repas pour te contraindre, tuer et torturer et parfois allez juste au viole de jeune proie dit Dumbledore. Est-ce que tu essaye de me faire croire qu'ils ne sont pas encore venus te recruter après incident du ministère.

'' Que j'ai intervenue pour tentée de sauvée la vie a tes jeune proie dit Érika avec ferveur.

Erika regarda Dumbledore d'un œil menaçant pendant quelques instants, puis murmura, '' Et a part leur maître je ne lai pas laissé l'opportunité. Depuis l'incident du ministère je déménage sans cesse depuis un an. Je ne reste jamais au même endroit plus d'une semaine. Je vais de maison moldue en maison moldue – les propriétaires de cet endroit son en vacances aux îles canaris- c'était très agréable, je serais désolé de partir. c'est plutôt facile pour moi un fois qu'on sait faire, un simple chant de gel sur ces alarmes anti-cambriolage absurdes qu'ils utilise à la place de Scruptoscopes, et s'assurer que les voisins ne vous remarquent pas en train d'apporter le piano…'' De tout manière je le fessais même sa avant que j'ai été attraper i ans par Lucius malefoy a cause était Alucard qui m'a ordonne de me cachée. J'aurais jamais du revenir a poudlard pour l'épreuve finale du duo sorcier.

'' Très ingénieux, dit Dumbledore. '' Mais ça semble être une vie plutôt fatigantes pour un vielle vampire décrépit à la recherche d'une vie tranquille. Mais si tu venais à Poudlard…

'' Si tu es sur le point de me dire que la vie serait plus paisible à cette satanée école dirigée en secret par ma créatrice, tu peux économiser ta salive, Albus ! Je vis peut-être caché et exilé mais de drôles de rumeurs sont arrivées jusqu'à moi depuis la mort de Désirée Breuninger ! Si c'est ainsi que tu traites les professeurs ces temps-ci en forçant la fille d'alucard qui est allergique au sang humain a la dévorée vivante…

'' Hinata s'est proposée pour l'achevée d'elle-même mère dit Alucard, elle ma provoquer moi et les filles de Elmira. C'est pour cela que on a du même faire rappelez Elmira a poudlard pour la mettre en rang. Et on n'insulte pas la favorite d'Elmira en le traitant de monstre buveur de sang carnivore alors qu'elle ne chasse que les animaux. Elle était elle-même un monstre et qui a vendu des informations sur Moka sur les parent de ma favorite pour la violer elle et temari. C'était elle son espionne et en échange Moka voulais lui donner la chose qui a toujours été refusée par Elmira : être un vampire. Je crois que même pour toi qui est une salope d'hypocrite et menteuse tu n'aurais pas fait irruption sans invitation dans notre forêt et traiter ses filles goules de sales monstre vampire métis ratée.

'' Elle a vraiment fait ça ? J'ignorais qu'elle était elle l'espionne de Moka au ministère, quelle chasseuse idiote, mais je ne peux pas trop parler je suis parfois aussi idiote qu'elle. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé même quand elle était plus jeune et qu'elle ma capturée même si était pour me rendre a Elmira.

Harry gloussa tout comme Alucard et Dumbledore et elles se tournèrent vers eux.

'' Désolé,'' dit Harry précipitamment. C'est juste… que c'est un traitement méritée je trouve, elle voulait être un vampire mais c'est le mauvais conseil des ancien qui la jugée a mort… Tout les couple de Poudlard la détestais incluant moi et surtout Hermione granger la favorite de votre fis.

Dumbledore se leva subitement.

'' Tu t'en vas ? lui demanda Erika immédiatement avec espoir.

'' Non, je me demandais si tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce que j'utilise ta salle de bain,'' répondit Dumbledore.

'' Oh,'' fit Erika, visiblement déçu. '' Deuxième porte à gauche dans l'entrée.''

Dumbledore quitta la pièce à grands pas. Après que la porte se soit renfermée derrière lui, tout fut silencieux. Après un moment, Erika se remit sur ses pieds sans sembler savoir quoi faire. Il jeta un regard furtif à Harry, puis s'approcha du feu et y tourna le dos, réchauffant son large derrière toujours glacée permanant.

'' Ne crois pas que j'ignore pourquoi ils vous ont amenée après ce que je tes fait,'' dit-il brusquement.

Harry et Alucard regardais à peine Erika Phénix. Les yeux glacials d'Erika glissèrent de nouveau sur la cicatrice d'Harry, cette fois-ci en englobant aussi le reste de son visage.

'' Tu ressembles beaucoup à mon frère humain. dit-t-elle avec tristesse.

'' Oui, on me l'a dit, dit Harry.

'' Excepté tes yeux… tu as…

'' Les yeux de ma mère, oui, votre favorite… je le sais qu'elle l'était votre favorite. Je l'ai vu l'année dernière par accident dans la pensine.

'' Hmpf. oui, bien. Quand on est professeur, on ne devrait pas avoir de favorite, bien sûr, mais c'est vrai elle était ma favorite. Ta mère. Mais je sais ce que tu pense et ce n'est pas du tout sexuelle… au contraire pas du tout comme Alucard et Hermione… même si elle… enfin, ta mère, ajouta Erika en réponse au regard interrogateur de Harry. Lily Evans. Une des plus brillantes à qui j'aie jamais enseignée et adorée. Pleine de vivacité et d'amour pour eux qui ne le mérite pas. Une jeune fille ensorcelante et charmante. Je lui disais tout le temps qu'elle aurait dû être avec moi dans ma maison. Je récupérais toujours de sa part des réponses très effrontées en retour. Mais elle ne m'en voulait jamais, c'est même elle qui ma convaincus à me rendre pour mes crimes de vampires a Elmira et ma première exile…. et quand elle est morte je me suis exile a nouveau mais moins longtemps que la première fois…

'' Quelle était votre maison ?

'' J'étais comme tout les phénix qui déteste Elmira sont passé a Serpentard le violeur de Elmira, mais j'en étais directrice aussi a son époque il y a 30 ans tout comme Alucard à enseigner les premières années a tes parent aussi.'' dit Erika. Ah, nous y voilà,'' dit-t-elle rapidement en voyant l'expression du visage de Harry, et en agitant un doigt trapu devant lui.

'' Ne me le rapproche pas ça ! Tu dois être à Gryffondor comme mon frère et elle, je suppose ? Oui, c'est en général comme ça surtout dans ma famille de vampire. Pas toujours, cependant. Tu a du déjà entendu parler de ma création Sirius Black ? Probablement… une erreur de jeunesse évidement, vu que comment tu connais la réputation de Moka par Alucard… Moka à avouer dans les journaux tout ses crimes passée et qu'elle était coupable de tout même du viole d'une favorite d'un maître vampire. J'ai jamais voulu qui la tue sincèrement, certes il me détestait a présent mais je l'aimais tendrement aussi même si je l'ai un peu trompé par accident avec autre humains et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal disproportionnée quand on me brise le cœur et qui ma larguée il y a 50 ans.

'' Sauf la fois que tu la larguer en Amérique a cause qu'il avait causée une avalanche a cause de notre duel.

'' Ha oui avais oublié et toi et hinata avais proche tué son frère humain par pure amusement pour me punir de t'avoir nommée devant lui ton nom complet.

C'était comme si une main invisible avait tordu les entrailles de Harry et les serrait fort, Alucard ne rajoutais aucun commentaire.

'' Eh bien, en tout cas, c'était devenu un grand copain de mon frère, à l'école. Toute la famille Black était passée par ma maison de violeur, mais pas Sirius qui a fini à Gryffondor ! C'est pour cela qu'Elmira ne m'a jamais punie pour cet incident bien sûr, les vampires dans les maisons de son amour de jeunesse ne sont jamais punis contrairement au vampire qui est à serpentard, sauf évidement Alucard qui est exception. Quel dommage… il était doué. J'ai eu son frère, Regulus, quand son tour est venu, mais j'aurais aimé avoir la paire comme jouet même si je l'ai eu un peu d'une certaine façon.''

On aurait dit une collectionneuse enthousiaste qui surenchérissait une enchère esclave sexuelle.

Apparemment perdu dans ses souvenirs, Érika regardait le mur d'en face en se tournant paresseusement pour assurer à son derrière une chaleur égale, mais était qu'une futilité pour elle.

'' Ta mère venait d'une famille de Moldus bien sûr, Mais sa de tout manière je le savais déjà, sa n'a pas importance pour les phénix. Elle était tellement douée.

'' Ma favorite venais d'une famille Moldus, dit Alucard et elle est la meilleure élève de notre année.''

'' Oui surtout que tu la transformée Alucard…

'' Bien avant sa transformation forcée elle était proche aussi douée que moi. Rétorquais-t-il avec hargne.

'' Amusant comme ça arrive parfois chez les humain, pas vrai ? dit Erika.

'' Pas vraiment venant d'une tueuse comme vous,'' dit froidement Harry.

Alucard riais moqueusement de sa mère.

Erika lui jeta un regard surpris et triste. '' tu dois pensée a beaucoup de préjugés contre moi et c'est un peu normal, mais je n'ai jamais fait de mal a Hermione sa favorite… certes j'ai lui est cachée bien des chose mais et parfois je me suis conduit comme une nympho devant elle surtout quand elle était venue a notre maison en Transylvanie… mais mon mari Nicolas venais juste de mourir et je suis retombée dans mes mauvaise manie de chasseuse, a cause qui refusais mon venin mais elle m'a jamais voulus après que j'aille causée autant de trouble a poudlard. C'est Moka qui en était jalouse mais pas moi.

Alucard lui sourit froidement.

'' Elle le sait mère et c'est pour sa qu'elle n'a aucune haine véritable envers toi sauf quand tu as tentée de lui lancée un sortilège contre elle au ministère.

'' J'en suis vraiment navrée, mais je croyais que était une goule du côté de ton père et je l'ai reconnu trop tard. Comment elle va en passant ?

'' Très bien, ce temps-ci elle veut se faire appelez Moka Phénix pour remplacée la folle de black enfermer dans un donjon dans une cage en Transylvanie ou tu es toujours bannis soit disant passant alors inutile de tentée une attaque contre le château comme l'année dernière a dévon. Ce qui plait un peu a ma forme libérée démon qui avait la mauvaise tendance de se tromper de nom quand je suis endormie et de recevoir ses coup auparavant, elle ne s'enrage plus tellement vu qu'elle ses vengée ses parent et Sirius en même temps en lui dévorant les 2 bras et brûler une de ses deux jambe seulement et la torturer avec un sorte sexuelle que je lui suis montrée, on la interdit de la tuer mais pas de la torturée juste a la frénésie. Mais c'est que temporaire, récemment elle ma demandée si sa serais possible de la dévorée vivante le jour même ou elle a été violé par elle autrement dit a la fin de ces les années.

'' C'est une bonne idée Alucard, Enfin bref, il y a eut Dick cresswell aussi une année après elle, aussi… maintenant directeur du bureau de liaison des gobelins, bien sûr… un autre enfant de Moldus, un élève très doué, mais qui donne toujours d'excellentes informations a Alucard a présent sur les activités de Gringotts !'' Mais avant ça il m'appréciait plutôt bien quand je n'étais pas influencée par de mauvais sorcier du moins.

Elle fit de petits bonds, sourit, l'air satisfait, et montra du doigt les nombreuses photographies brillantes sur le buffet, peuplée chacune de tout petits occupant mobiles.

'' Tous des anciens élèves, tous engagés. Tu remarqueras Barnabé cuffé, l'éditeur de la Gazette du sorcier, il est encore toujours curieux d'entendre mon avis sur les nouvelles du jour. Et Ambroise Fume, de Honeydukes… un assortiment de suçons de vampire à chaque anniversaire, et tout ça parce que j'ai pu lui présenter Cicéron Harkis, qui lui a offert son premier emploi ! Et au fond… tu la verras si tu tendais un peu le cou… c'est Gwenog Jones, qui est évidemment le capitaine des Holyhead Harpies… les gens sont toujours surpris d'entendre que je suis plus au moins en excellents termes avec les Harpies, et que j'ai des billets gratuits quand je le veux a cause contrairement a Alucard ou Hinata, j'adore le quidditch et j'ai toujours était affreusement mauvaise en lutte vampirique. J'ai aussi appris d'ailleurs que était l'équipe préféré de ta copine Weasley selon Belmont mon phénix.

Cette pensée semblait beaucoup lui remonter son moral de son coté gentille mais inquiétante aussi.

'' Et tous ces gens savent ou vous trouver, pour vous envoyer toutes ces choses ?'' Demandais Harry, qui ne pouvait s'empêche de se demander pourquoi sauf de force ou capturer par eux les mangemort ne l'avais pas forcée plus souvent à lui obéir si des assortiments de bonbons pour vampire, des billets de Quidditch et des visiteurs sollicitant des conseils et des avis pouvaient trouver la pire mangemorte du monde des sorcier.

Le sourire de Erika disparut aussi vite que le sang momifier avait disparu de ses murs.

'' Bien sûr que non''' dit-il en baisant les yeux sur Harry. '' Je n'ai plus de contacts avec personne depuis plus de 15 ans.

Harry eut l'impression que les mots choquaient Erika elle-même; elle sembla perturbée pendant un moment. Puis il haussa les épaules.

'' Malgré tout… un vampire imprudente doit gardée la tête basse en de telles occasion pour protéger ceux qui l'aime… c'est bien tout ce que dit Dumbledore, mais accepter un poste à Poudlard maintenant équivaudrait à se faire publiquement exilée par Elmira et l'ordre des Anciens ! Et même si je suis certain qu'ils sont très admirable et courageux et tout le reste, je ne suis personnellement pas attiré par le taux de mortalité sans qui soit transformée en vampire ou en goules.

'' De tout manière tu en es bannis de l'ordre chère mère, mais tu peux toujours enseignée a Poudlard, tu es un phénix même si tu es la plus pire garce du monde. dit Alucard, sans dissimuler complètement une nuance de moquerie jedusort dans sa voix. Il était difficile de plaindre la vie double d'Erika alors qu'elle se rappelait de Sirius, sa création à la fois qui était amoureuse et haineuse envers lui. Tapi dans une grotte et mangeant des rats. Sauf que c'est vrai que pour un vampire semi végétarien sauf pour tuer des criminel était normal…

'' La plupart des professeurs n'en font pas partie, et aucune eux n'a jamais été assassinée…. A moins que vous ne comptiez Quirrel, et Ombrage et il a eu ce qui méritait étant donnée qu'il travaillait pour votre ex-mari Voldemort et a l'autre d'avoir vendu les parents de ma favorite a votre fille et envoyée des détraqueurs sur moi et mon cousin moldu.

Harry était certain que Erika serait une de ces vampire qui ne pouvait pas supporter d'entendre le fait qu'elle était l'ex –femme de Voldemort et il ne fut pas déçu : Erika réagie avec dégoût et honte comme quand Alucard autrefois était scellez pour paraître humain et détestais que on lui fasse rappelez en troisième année qui était le fis de Voldemort. Elle eut un cri aigu de rage qu'Harry ignora.

'' A mon avis, les professeurs sont plus en sécurité que la plupart des gens tant que Dumbledore est le directeur; il est censé être le seul que votre mari ait jamais craint, pas vrai ? Erika Phénix, même vous n'osez pas le mettre en colère vu qui est un ami de sang de votre famille.

Erika regarda dans le vague pendant quelque secondes : elle semblait réfléchir aux paroles de Harry, comme si a travers lui elle entendait les parole de Lily sa favorite.

'' Et bien, c'est vrai que mon ex-mari n'a jamais cherché à le combattre ni moi non plus, murmura-t-elle. Et je suppose qu'on ne peut pas nier que j'ai rejoint les Mangemorts… je suis après tout sa femme… même si il m'a jamais aimée que pour le sexe et les orgie vampirique… auquel cas, je serais peut-être plus en sécurité en me rapprochant un peu d'Albus… je ne peux pas prétendre que la mort d'Amelia Bones ne m'a pas secoué… et je te rassure que je n'y suis pour rien… j'ai refusée de participer a ce massacre sur elle… contrairement a l'attentat du pont moldus… Si même elle, avec tous ses contacte dans l'ordre et ses protections au ministère…''

Dumbledore entra à nouveau dans la pièce et Erika sursauta comme si elle avait oublié qu'il était lui aussi dans la maison.

'' Oh, tu es là, Albus,'' dit-il. '' Tu en as mis du temps… je te croyais mort, alors pas empoisonnement ?''

'' Non, je lisais les magazines moldus,'' répondit Dumbledore. Tout comme hermione aime beaucoup les magasine sur le patron de tricot. Et bien, Harry, nous avons abusé de l'hospitalité de vampire d'Erika bien assez longtemps; je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de partir.''

Loin d'obéir à contrecœur, Harry sauta sur ses pieds. Erika parut interloquée.

'' Vous partez ?

'' Oui, tout à fait. Je sais reconnaître une cause perdue quand j'en vois une.''

'' Perdue… ?''

Erika semblait agitée et confuse. Il tournait ses pouce et ne tenait pas en place en regardant Dumbledore attacher sa cape de voyage et Harry fermer son blouson.

'' Et bien, je suis désolé que tu ne veuille pas ce poste, Erika, dit Dumbledore en levant sa main indemne dans un salut d'adieu. '' Contrairement a ta fille, Poudlard aurait été heureux de te revoir, malgré la sécurité des filles de Elmira, tu seras toujours le bienvenu pour nous rendre visite durent tes chasse, Elmira aurais même permis de chassée dans ses forêt pour toi, comme en premier année si tu le souhaite enfin si tu le souhaite du moins temps que tu ne tente pas de convertir Rosalie et ses fille a l'assassinée pour prendre sa place.

'' Oui… enfin… très aimable… comme je dis…''

'' Au-revoir, alors.''

'' Au revoir, '' dit Harry.

Ils avaient attente la porte d'entrée lorsqu'ils entendirent un cri derrière eux.

'' D'accord, d'accord, je vais le faire pour vous a nouveau, que mon ex aille se faire foutre avec sa pouffiasse de lieutenantes que aurais du tuer il y a 20 ans.

Alucard éclatais d'un rire joyeux chose qui n'avais plus fait devant sa mère depuis des années. Dumbledore se retourna pour voir Erika, qui se tenait à bout de souffle, dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon.

'' Tu va trahis ton ex-mari et sortir de ta retraite ?

'' Oui, oui, tout ce que tu veux ami de sang'' s'impatienta Erika, je dois être folle, mais oui.

'' Merveilleux,'' s'impatienta Dumbledore, rayonnant. '' Et bien Erika, nous vous verrons donc le premier septembre.''

'' Oui, je pense que vous me verrez, si je m'en sors vivante avec la favorite déchaînée de mon fis. grogna Erika.

Comme ils redescendaient l'allée du jardin, la voix de Erika les suivit, '' et JE VEUX UNE NOUVELLE CRYPTE PRIVÉE AU DONJON ET LOIN DE CETTE DINGUE DE ELMIRA.

Dumbledore eut un petit rire tout comme Alucard aussi, le portail se referma derrière eux, et ils redescendirent la colline à travers la brume sombre.

'' Bien joué, Harry, dit Alucard.

'' Je n'ai rien fait du tout,'' répondit Harry surprit.

'' Oh, si. Tu as montré à Erika que malgré qu'elle soit une pute banni des phénix, elle avait à gagner à revenir à Poudlard le seul endroit ou elle n'est pas vraiment banni de venir a cause Dumbledore a seulement bannis une personne de poudlard et était ma garce de sœur jumelle. Évidement tu ne doit pas vraiment l'apprécier vu ce qu'elle nous a fait récemment, dit alucard en riant.

'' Euh…elle est toujours aussi maniaque que tu le dis.

'' Tu veux dire comme une collectionneuse, sexuelle ça oui. dit Dumbledore.

Harry ne savait pas vraiment s'il appréciait Erika ou non, elle semblait a la fois terrifiante et a la fois si aimable à sa manière, mais il avait également paru très vaniteuse comme Moka et, quoi qu'il en dise, bien trop surpris que sa mère favorite aurait du être dans la maison de Serpentard. Mais il se souvient que Alucard avais fait la même blague a sa favorite quand elle a rencontrée que le choixpeau aurais au départ envoyée a Serdaigle et Alucard en blague lui disais : moi a la place je t'aurais mis chez les serpentard avec moi, et en lui tordant le bras il s'est mit a imitée le choixpeau en disant : poufsouffle, poufsouffle, sa doit être a l'origine de sa mère cette blague.

'' Erika malgré sa personnalité de vampire tueuse imprévisible et perverse… aime son confort, elle aime aussi la compagnie des gens célèbres, des gens qui ont réussi, et des gens puissants. elle adore particulièrement influencer ces gens, parfois d'un bon coté mais aussi du mauvais côté… elle a jamais souhaité occuper le trône elle-même, même si elle a été chef du conseil des anciens Phénix du ministère, elle a jamais voulu devenir ministre elle-même… elle préfère le siège du fond.. .autrefois femme de Voldemort quand il était humain mais quand sa venais trop lourd de portée ses crimes elle disparaissais en exilant en Transylvanie… parfois de force comme quand Elmira la punis ou par elle-même pour évite de faire des massacre de sorcier… elle avait l'habitude de trier sur le volets des favoris à Poudlard, parfois quand elle était plus jeune pour ses orgie vampirique et parfois pour leur ambition ou leur intelligence, parfois sur leur charme ou leur talent, mais elle n'avais jamais ressentit le besoin de les protéger officiellement mis a part ta mère qui fut la première a lui faire ressentir cela. Erika formait une sorte de club avec certaine de ses favoris avec elle-même au centre, présentait les gens entre eux, accordais parfois des services sexuelle au intéressée, et formait des contacts utiles entre ses membres, et toujours en reculottant un bénéfice, soit matériel ou nature, que ce soit une boité de suçons vampire ou bien l'opportunité de recommander le prochain membre débutant du bureau de liaison des gobelins.

Harry eut soudainement dans la tête l'image d'une veuve noir, tissant sa toile autour d'elle, tirant d'un coup sec sur un fil ça et là pour rapprocher un peu ses amant pour coucher avec et les tuer après comme proie juteuses.

'' Je ne te raconte pas ça, '' poursuivit Dumbledore, pour te braquer contre Erika – ou comme nous devons à présent l'appelle, le professeur Phénix - oui elle est coupable de quelque activité illégale récent chez les vampires mangemort comme le push contre Alucard, mais était surtout a cause elle était influencée par Moka qui voulais libérée sa sœur temari. C'est son seul défaut elle est influençable quand elle est plus aussi surveiller par sa famille. Mais alucard sait qu'elle aurais pu facilement participer au viole de Moka sur sa favorite mais elle a pris a la place pour se punir l'ordre de son maître d'aller rallier les géant au lieu d'un orgie non permis par la lois des vampire alors que auparavant elle aurais pas hésitée a le faire. A cause quand elle était humaine elle aimais bien Hermione a cause sa lui fessais rappelez ses vague souvenir d'elle humaine au contraire de Moka qui est une pure vampire sans aucune âme humaine et qui la détestais a cause que Alucard la trop souvent mis en colère en la provoquant ou a la comparant a sa favorite qu'elle a tentée de la violer en deuxième année des que le plan de sa mère se mettrais en action. Mais tu serais le joyau de sa collection '' Le garçon qui a survécu… ou, comme ils t'appellent ces jours-ci, L'élu du Néant.''

A ces mots, un frisson qui n'avait rien à voir avec la brume environnante secoua Harry. Cette expression lui rappelait des mots qu'il avait entendus quelques semaines plus tôt par la forme démoniaque d'Alucard, un sens horrible et particulier pour lui : Aucun d'entre eux ne peut vivre si l'autre survit…

Dumbledore avait cessé de marcher tout comme Alucard qu'ils avaient vu un peu plus tôt.

'' C'est bon, Harry, si tu veux bien attraper mon bras.

Prévenus cette fois-ci, Harry était prêt à transplaner, mais il trouva cela déplaisant malgré tout. Lorsque la pression disparut et qu'il fut de nouveau capable de respirer, il se tenait au devant du manoir de dévon, le manoir phénix et on entendit même un énorme serpent hypnotiseur sifflé : _bonsoir Mr Potter. La favorite sera contente de vous voir._

C'était cléo le serpent géant de 6 ans de benoît et aussi la fille du serpent légendaire de Serpentard qui l'a rendu amnésique sur le fait que les vampires était permis a poudlard et avais causé le viole sur Elmira phénix et albus Dumbledore souriais au serpent et le flattais de bonne grâce et se laissais faire. Malgré le sentiment de crainte légère du au serpent, mais il lui répondait en sifflant _: A toi aussi cléo désolé j'ai encore un peu peur de toi._

'' _Fait rien question d'entraînement. Sifflait-t-elle joyeusement._

Revoir le manoir et même cléo en gardienne son esprit se détendit à sa vue. Ginny sa copine libre était à l'intérieur… et Mme Weasley aussi, qui cuisinait avec les goules mieux que n'importe qui… Mais cette fois alucard ne les avais pas rejoint apparemment il a sûrement eu envie de chassée.

'' Si cela ne te dérange pas, Harry, dit Dumbledore, alors qu'ils passaient le portail, j'aimerais parler un peu avec toi avant que nous nous séparions. En privé. Ici peut-être.

Dumbledore indiqua une voilière aussi grande que celle de poudlard mais remplie que d'une famille de phénix endormis. Harry suivit Dumbledore dans une espace aussi grande que la voilière de poudlard. Dumbledore illumina le bout de sa baguette, qui se mit à lui comme une torche, et sourit à Harry.

'' J'espère que tu me pardonneras de le mentionné Harry, mais je suis content et un peu fier de voir à quel point tu semble aller bien après tout ce qui s'est passé au ministère. Permet moi de te dire que je pense que Sirius aurait été fier de te voir menacée Érika.

Harry déglutit : sa voix semblait l'avoir abandonné. Il ne pensait pas être capable de supporter de parler de Sirius; même si était une bonne blague un peu a la serpentard de la part de Alucard de dire : Son parrain est mort ?'' Et encore pire d'entendre le nom de Sirius prononcé nonchalamment par sa créatrice Erika Phénix.

'' C'est cruel, '' dit doucement Dumbledore, Que Sirius et toi ayez eu si peu de temps ensembles. C'est une fin brutale pour ce qui aurait pu être une relation longue et heureuse.''

Harry hocha la tête, ses yeux résolument fixés sur mina le phénix sans maître à présent qui était perché sur le chapeau de Dumbledore ayant confondu avec un perchoir. Harry avait passé quasiment tout son temps chez les Dursleys étendu sur son lit, avant l'invitation au café d'alucard, et regardant par la fenêtre embuée, pleine du vide froid qu'il en était venu à associer avec les vampires et les détraqueurs.

'' C'est juste tellement difficile…'' dit finalement Harry tout bas, de réaliser qu'il ne m'écrira plus jamais par mina.''

'' Tu pourras toujours écrire a Hermione par elle si tu le veux, depuis sa mort mina a choisie la favorite de Alucard comme nouvelle maîtresse.

Ses yeux le brûlèrent soudainement et il battit des paupières. Il se sentait stupide de l'avoir avouer, mais le fait d'avoir quelqu'un à l'extérieur de Poudlard qui se souciait de ce qui lui arrivait, presque comme un parent, avait été une des meilleures choses dans la découverte de son parrain vampire… et à présent les phénix postaux ne lui apporteraient plus jamais ce réconfort sauf par Hermione.

'' Sirius représentait beaucoup pour toi, et c'est quelque chose que tu n'avais jamais connu avant. Après Alucard évidement. dit Dumbledore avec douceur. '' Naturellement, la perte est accablante…'''

'' Mais pendant que j'étais chez les Dursleys et aussi un peu dans ce café,… '' L'interrompit Harry, dont la voix prenait de l'assurance.

'' J'ai compris que je ne peux pas me mettre à l'écart ou – ou craquer. Sirius n'aurait pas voulu ça, pas vrai ? Et de toutes façons, la vie est trop courte... Regardez

Madame Bones, regardez Emmeline Vance... ça pourrait être moi le prochain. Mais si

C'est le cas," dit-il farouchement, en regardant à présent droit dans les yeux bleus de

Dumbledore qui brillaient à la lumière de la baguette, "je m'assurerais d'emporter avec

Moi et Alucard le plus de Mangemorts possibles, et je lui laisserais dévorée son père Voldemort aussi, si on y arrive pour achevée ce que Bened Phénix a voulu toujours faire avant de sa mort tuer la dernière engeance de serpentard"

'' Tu parle à la fois comme le fis de ta mère, et de ton père et comme le vrai filleul de Sirius et même d'Erika aussi! dit Dumbledore, en lui tapotant l'épaule avec approbation. '' Je te tire mon chapeau – ou du moins je le ferais, si je ne craignais pas de t'arroser de plume de Mina.

'' A présent, Harry, pour parler d'un sujet relativement proche… je suppose que tu as récupéré comme alucard a remarquer dans le café moldu la Gazette du Mangemort pendant les deux dernières semaines ?''

'' Oui,'' dit Harry, et son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite.

'' Alors tu dois avoir vu qu'il n'y a pas eu des fuites, mais un tsunami à propos de ton aventure dans le Hall des Prophéties ?''

'' Oui''' dit de nouveau Harry, '' Et maintenant tout le monde sait que je suis l'élu…''

'' Non, ils ne le savent pas,'' l'interrompit Dumbledore. '' Il n'y a que 3 personne aux monde qui connaissent le contenu entier de la prophétie ayant été faite à propos de toi d'Alucard et son père Lord Voldemort, et deux entre elle se tienne dans cette voilière a Phénix et plein de fiant de oiseau. C'est vrai, en revanche, qu'ils sont nombreux à avoir correctement deviné que Voldemort le vampire-goule a envoyé Moka et ses Mangemort vampire voler une prophétie et que cette prophétie te concerne toi et son frère jumeaux.''

'' Je crois que j'ai raison en disant que tu n'as dit à personne que tu savais ce que la prophétie disait ?

'' Non,'' répondit Harry.

'' Une sage décision, dans l'ensemble,'' dit Dumbledore, '' même si je pense que tu devrais t'en soulager à la faveur de ta copine sexuelle. Mrs Ginnéia Weasley et a la favorite de Alucard Hermione Phénix surnommé amoureusement la nouvelle Moka Phénix. Oui, continua-t-il, en voyant l'air abasourdi de Harry. '' Je pense qu'ils ont le droit de savoir. Tu ne leur rends pas service en ne leur confiant pas quelque chose d'aussi important à leur yeux.''

'' Je ne voulais pas.

'' Les inquiéter ou les effrayer ?'' dit Dumbledore en scrutant Harry par-dessus le bord de ses lunettes en demi-lune. Ou peut-être d'avouer que tu es toi-même inquiet et effrayé ? Tu as besoin de tes amis, Harry. Comme tu l'as si bien dit toi-même, Sirius n'aurait pas voulu que tu te mettes à l'écart.''

Harry ne dit rien, mais Dumbledore ne semblait pas attendre des réponses. Il poursuivit,

Sur un sujet différent, quoique lié, j'aimerais que tu prennes des leçons particulières avec moi et Alucard cette année.''

'' Particulières… avec vous et alucard ?'' demanda Harry, que la surprise avait sorti de son silence préoccupé.

'' Oui. Je pense qu'il est temps que je prenne plus de place dans ton éducation, c'est pour cela qu'Alucard cette année ne veut pas enseigner comme l'année dernière. Du moins temps qui n'est pas forcée a le faire en cas urgence du moins.

'' Qu'est-ce que vous allez m'enseigner, monsieur ?

'' Oh, un peu de ci, un peu de ça,'' répondit Dumbledore avec désinvolture.

Harry attendit avec espoir, mais Dumbledore n'entra pas dans les détails, alors il demanda à la place quelque chose qui le tracassait un peu.

'' Si j'ai des leçons avec vous et alucard, je ne devrais plus faire d'occulmencie avec Rogue, non ?''

'' Professeur Rogue, Harry – et non, tu ne devras plus.''

'' Parfait,'' dit Harry, avec soulagement, '' parce que c'était…''

Il s'interrompit en faisant attention de ne pas dire ce qui venait de lui passer par la tête.

'' Je crois que le mot '' Catastrophique'' qualifie bien cette expérience,'' dit Dumbledore en opinant de la tête. Mais si tu veux plus tard que Alucard te l'enseigne comme il le faut comme tu la mentionnée je l'autoriserais à essayer avec toi si tu veux, il est meilleur professeur occulman que rogue.

Harry rit.

'' Non merci, même pas avec lui, et bien, ça signifie que je ne verrais plus beaucoup le professeur Rogue à partir de maintenant, dit-il, parce qu'il ne me laissera pas continuer les potions à mois que j'aille eu optimal à mes BUSE, que, je sais, je n'ai pas eu.''

'' Ne compte pas tes Buse avant de les avoir reçus, dit gravement Dumbledore. '' Qui maintenant que j'y pense, devraient arriver un peu plus tard aujourd'hui. A présent, deux chose encore, Harry, avant de nous séparer.''

'' Premièrement, je veux que tu garde ta cape d'invisibilité avec toi en permanence à partir de maintenant. Même à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Au cas où, tu comprends ?''

Harry acquiesça.

'' Et pour finir, pendant que tu vas rester ici, le manoir est sous la plus haute surveillance que Elmira peut assurer vu que c'est indépendant du ministère anglais mais pas transylvanien a présent ici tu est en territoire de la Transylvanie, ces mesure ont causée un certain nombre d'inconvénients à Arthur et Molly – par exemple, tout leur courrier envoyée ici sont d'abord fouillé au Ministère avant être renvoyé par un phénix express en Transylvanie pour de meilleur vérification et ensuite envoyé ici au manoir. cela ne les dérange pas le moins du monde alucard, car ici personne qui vient sans son autorisation et aucun serpentard ne peut approchée du manoir chose que le ministère anglais désapprouve mais pas le conseil des Anciens transylvanien qui dirige le ministère transylvanien toutefois, ce serait mal le leur rendre si tu te mettais en danger pendant que tu es avec eux… mais tu est autorisée a assistée a une chasse végétarienne si Alucard t'invite ou sa favorite si tu veut étudier les comportement de chasse des vampires pour tes futur cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Mais c'est seulement pour ici au manoir qu'alors au terrier c'est différent vu que là-bas c'est le contraire c'est tout le ministère anglais qui les protégé.

'' Je comprends, dit rapidement Harry.

'' Très bien, alors, dit Dumbledore en poussant la porte de la voilière des phénix et en sortant dans la cour. Je vois de la lumière dans la cuisine. Ne privons pas Molly plus longtemps de l'occasion de déplorer à quel point tu es maigre et de la voir désemparée par les goules de alucard.''


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : La nouvelle servante sexuelle de la famille phénix.

Harry et Dumbledore approchèrent de la porte arrière du manoir, qui était entourée par la masse familière de botte en chouchou et de chaudrons souillée de sang animal; Harry pouvait entendre le caquètement des funix et de la friandise préférée de Hinata des poulets ensommeillés dans un hangar éloigné. Apparemment il avait ratée anniversaire de hinata et Alucard lui a offert un poulailler comme cadeau, ce qui était très bien trouvé vu qu'elle adorait les poulets vivant. Dumbledore frappa trois fois distingua un mouvement soudain derrière la fenêtre de la cuisine.

'' Qui est là ? dit une voix nerveuse qu'il identifia comme étant celle de Mme Weasley. Présentez-vous ou nous lâcherons les goules d'alucard.

'' C'est moi, Dumbledore avec Harry.''

La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement. Mme Weasley se tenait devant eux, petite et dodue comme toujours portant une vielle robe de chambre verte.

'' Harry, mon chéri ! Bonté divine, Albus, vous m'avez fait peur, vous aviez dit de ne pas vous attendre avant ce matin !''

'' Nous avons été chanceux,'' dit Dumbledore, faisant entrer Harry. La fille bannis d'Elmira s'est montrée plus facile à convaincre que je l'avais prévu. Grâce à Harry, naturellement. Ah, bonjour, Nymphadora et miss Parkinson !

Harry se pétrifiais devant Pansy parkinson et Tonks tout les deux des aires de désolation infini tout en regardant et vit que Mme Weasley n'était pas seule, en dépit de l'heure tardive. une jeune sorcière au visage pâle et en forme de cœur, aux cheveux bruns ternes, était assise à la table, une grande tasse entre le mains et la deuxième une face défaite par la tristesse de pékinois qui si Harry ne savais pas du tout ce qu'elle foutais ici au manoir phénix, et ce qui aurais un lien avec ce que Alucard a parler d'attaque de sorcier a sang pure a sa mère.

'' Bonjour, professeur, dit-t-elle en même temps, Salut Harry. ''

Seul Pansy avais pas dit le salut Harry et détournais tristement la tête.

'' Bonjour, tonks et miss pékinois.

Harry trouva qu'elle semblait fatigué tout les deux, même malade du moins tonks avais l'air malade et il y avait quelque chose de forcé dans le sourire de tonks mais Pansy elle semblait ne plus pouvoir sourire du tout. Le look était aussi moins coloré que d'habitude, dépourvu de sa teinte coutumière de rose chewing-gum pour ses cheveux. Ou rouge sang pour hermione mais évitais autrefois l'argent devant elle à cause qu'elle des ses crise de nouveau née et la prenais parfois pour Moka black.

'' Je ferais mieux de m'en aller,'' dit-elle rapidement, se levant et enfilant sa cape autour de ses épaules. '' Merci pour le thé et pour m'avoir écoutée, Molly et Pansy.''

'' S'il vous plaît, ne partez pas à cause de moi, dit Dumbledore courtoisement.

'' Je ne peut pas rester, je dois discuter de choses importantes avec Rufus Scrimgeour.''

'' Non, non, je dois vraiment y aller, '' dit tonks, évitant les yeux de Dumbledore. '' Bonne nuit…''

'' Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas dîner ce week-end, ma chérie, Alucard va invitée Remus et Elmira qui viendront…? ''

'' Non, vraiment, mais merci quand même molly… Bonne nuit à tous.''

Tonks passa devant Dumbledore et Harry et se rendit dans la cour; après s'être éloignée de la porte de quelques pas, elle se retourna et disparut complétement. Harry nota l'air préoccupé de Mme Weasley.

'' Bien, je te verrais à Poudlard, Harry, '' dit Dumbledore '' prends soin de toi, Molly, mes respects.''

Il fit un baisemain à Mme Weasley et suivit Tonks, disparaissant précisément au même endroit. Mme Weasley referma la porte sur la cour vide puis conduisit Harry jusqu'à la table, pour pouvoir pleinement l'examiner à la lueur de la lanterne.

'' Comme Ginny, soupira-t-elle, le regardant de haut en bas. '' Vous semblez tous les deux avoir été victimes d'un sort d'allongement. Je suis sur que Ginny a grandis de huit centimètre depuis que je luis ai acheté ses dernière robe pour l'école. Tu as faim Harry ?

'' Ouais, un peu, dit Harry, se rendant soudainement compte à quel point il était affamé,

'' Assieds-toi, mon chéri, pendant que les goules vont te préparer quelque chose.

Pendant qu'Harry s'asseyait, un chat orange à la figure écrasée sauta sur ses genoux et s'y installa, ronronnant.

'' Évidement, Hermione est ici mais doit être a la chasse ? demanda-t-il heureux, tout en chatouillant pattenrond derrière les oreilles.

'' Oui dit étonnement Pansy, en évitant son regard de chiot battu vers Harry. Elle est revenue de Transylvanie avant-hier. Mais toutes les immortelles sont à la chasse et les mortelles sauf moi au lit, nous ne t'attendions pas avant les heures. Et j'ai un peu gâcher la surprise sans le faire exprès a cause Alucard voulais que tu te venge sur moi en me forçant a une orgie de force avec toi et Ginny pour me faire pardonner de tout les vacherie que j'ai dit sur toi et ta copine depuis toujours autrement dit.

Harry était en état de choc, Pansy semblais totalement différente de l'année dernière.

'' Mais Pansy je croyais que tu détestais tout les phénix alors pourquoi est tu ici ?

Elle soupirait.

'' Je les détestais pas vraiment, je… dis que j'ai été influencée par mon ex copain surtout. J'ai fuguée de chez moi quand j'ai rompu avec ce connard de malefoy mais aussi je suis rechercher a cause j'ai été témoins une attaque de vampire nouveau née alors que je rentrais de la gare a mon retour de l'école j'ai trouvé sa bizarre que mes parent ne soit pas venue me chercher et j'ai compris pourquoi en voyant des mangemort sortir de chez moi avec le signe du phénix noir au dessus de ma maison… (elle fondit en larme) et alors j'ai fuguée avant qui me tente de me tuer aussi en repas mais c'est en aucun cas des goules alucard mais plutôt ceux de bellatrix lestrange, Alucard me la confirmer, et disons sans le savoir durent ma fuite je suis tomber sur le terrain de chasse du conte phénix mais comme j'ai aucun lien avec tu-sais-qui ni mes parent avant l'attaque non plus alors sa malédiction de protection de son manoir ne ma pas tuer ou repoussée seulement mise en transe en me fessant hurler au vide par la force: non je ne suis pas une mangemorte. Et hinata et Elizabeth m'ont donné comme jouet sexuelle à toutes les goules de la cuisine incluant la goule de sa favorite l'ancien Ludo vesper. Alucard ma même humilier aussi en me réveillant pendant l'orgie de goule de ma transe et sa a beaucoup plus a sa favorite de me faire doucher à la semence de goule aussi après 1 mois et 40 heure de viole consécutive.

Harry était stupéfier par son histoire et sa expliquais beaucoup son étrange comportement sur le fait que a la fin de l'année dernière quand il a annoncée devant elle que drago était devenue le favori sexuelle de Moka black elle lui avait jeté un sort avant que Harry le fasse, mais il était désolé pour ses parents qui ont été tué par une chasse à la goule.

'' Donc tu es gère la prostituée du manoir phénix en échange de leur protection, je sais que hinata la déjà fait avec nous une été mais toi c'est pas ton gère a un troll pour toi de vendre ton corps pour des vampires, je. Euh Je suis désolé pour ta famille.

Pansy souriais en riant et en séchant ses larme calmée.

'' Si tu me vois comme ça Potter, je dois avouer que tu a raison sur ce point. Je suis la traînée des phénix autrement dit: échange de leur protection des phénix, je leur vends mon corps pour 30 gallon la nuit. Alucard m'en donne 30 même si il voudrait en donner parfois plus mais je me suis limitée à 30 qui sont suffisant. En fait tout ce que j'aurais méritée c'est soit être mordue par un phénix pour être un vampire ou une nouvelle goule servante sexuelle de Elmira si elle le voudrait, mais hinata et Hermione ma dit qu'elle n'aime pas les filles anglaise surtout quand ils sont de serpentard. je n'ai plus rien qui me raccroche a la vie alors en est rien a foutre qui abuse de moi la stupide face a troll croisée au sang de pékinois, et a la différence de hinata, Alucard me paye parfois en argent de sorcier ou en nature par ses goules dépendant de ses envie sa fait au moins quelque chose comme un travaille d'été au moins, et il envoie aussi faire des petite mission pour l'ordre, j'étais allez chez toi avec hermione et hinata pour aller chercher tes affaire durent ton absence, J'essaye de me rendre utile même si je suis un prostituée de l'ordre des anciens de Transylvanie. Et en passant je déteste ta maison moldu la fosse de goule d'alucard est bien plus grande que ça.

'' Haha ta bien raison la dessus je crois que je préfère la fosse aussi.

Harry rigolais et étonna mènent Pansy en riais de sa blague mais elle ne rajoutais rien la dessus, sur ce point la on était d'accord vu que lui aussi il détestais sa maison d'été, mais Pour la première fois Harry voyais Parkinson d'un tout nouvelle manière, sous sa carapace de brute épaisse comme un troll elle était sensible et brisée par la rupture avec drago et traumatisée par le meurtre gratuit de ses parent sans pure mais surtout désespérée d'acceptée de se prostituée pour la famille phénix et ordre des anciens, on aurais dit un elfe de maison humaine.

'' Pansy… je ne sais pas quoi dire…

'' Donc écoute alors : je suis totalement désolée de tout les conneries que j'ai fait durent 6 ans a poudlard. Et si tu veux sautée en orgie avec ta copine Weasley tu le peux. De toute manière Alucard me paye pour mes services de servante sexuelle alors….

Mais elle fut interrompue par les goules et madame Weasley qui servit de la soupe à l'oignon fumante pour Pansy et Harry.

'' Tu veux du pain, mon chéri ?''

'' S'il vous plaît, Mme Weasley.

Elle agita sa baguette magique au-dessus de son épaule ; une miche de pain et un couteau s'levèrent avec élégance pour atterrir sur la table ; pendant que le pain se découpait tout seul en tranches, la marmite de soupe revenait jusque sur la cuisinière pour s'y poser, Mme Weasley s'assit au côté de Pansy.

'' Ainsi tu as persuadé Erika d'accepter un poste d'enseignant ?

Pansy : La mère de benoît ? Je croyais qu'elle était bannie de poudlard.

'' Non la tu confonds avec sa fille Moka elle en est bannis pour tentative de viole sur Hermione en deuxième année dit Mrs Weasley.

'' Oups pardon… je ne savais pas. S'excusais Pansy.

Harry inclina la tête, sa bouche était tellement pleine de soupe brûlante qu'il lui était impossible de parler.

'' Nous avons eu déjà Erika comme professeur-directrice, avec aussi Alucard deux ans avec elle, et moi aussi d'ailleurs avant son premier exil,'' Alucard était plus tard il venait parfois quand il était jeune et un peu plus calme mais sous le nom de Benoît Phénix black mais sous sa forme adulte vampire, il n'était pas scellez autrefois. dit Mme Weasley. Évidement on la connaît très bien vu qu'elle fessait auparavant partit de l'ordre des Anciens, et elle est souvent traîtresse mais comme malgré son intervention au ministère, elle n'a pas blessée sauf par accident Ginny avec une hypnose ratée. Elle était à Poudlard depuis des années, elle a commencé à peu près en même temps que Dumbledore soit directeur, je crois. Évidement tu a du être furieux contre elle vu ce qu'elle a fait a nous récemment.

Sa bouche maintenant pleine de pain, Harry gesticula et haussa les épaules.

'' Je vois ce que tu veux dire, elle est une charmeuse, et manipulatrice quand on la provoque trop ou on la force à obéir, dit Mme Weasley, mais nous avons jamais beaucoup aimé. Moi et Arthur. Le ministère est rempli d'anciens élèves qui a été les préférée de Erika, elle a toujours été bonne pour y faire entrer ses préférés autrefois. Alucard est parfois pire mais il n'est pas traître comme elle a cause ce n'est pas Erika qui la élevée mais Elmira en personne. Comme si pensait qu'il n'en valait pas la peine. Et bien, cela montre que même Erika soit une garce que Alucard lui offre une deuxième chance a cause c'est sa favorite qui la renvoyée a sa place avec ses don de protection imparable. Je ne sais pas si Ginny ou Alucard te l'a dit dans une de ses lettres… ça vient juste d'arriver… mais Arthur a eu une promotion !''

Il était difficile de ne pas voir que Mme Weasley s'était empêché de crier pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Harry avala une grande quantité de soupe brûlante et pensa qu'il pouvait presque sentir sa gorge se couvrir de cloques après un tel traitement.

'' C'est fantastique !'' haleta-t-il.

'' Tu es gentil, rayonna Mme Weasley, ses yeux s'embuant au souvenir de la nouvelle.

'' Oui, Rufus Scrimgeour a installé plusieurs nouveaux bureau en supprimant tout les poste des chasseur qui ont accepté être des goule de Moka black en les renvoyant les renvoyée de Moka a un poste permanent a Askaban avec la surveillance des serviteur goule qui font partie de la prison de Elizabeth balthory en Transylvanie et aussi en réponse à la situation actuelle, et a promus Arthur au bureau pour la détection et la confiscation des contrefaçons d'objets aux pouvoirs défensifs et protecteurs. C'est un gros travail, il a dix personnes sous ses ordres maintenant et même Elmira a réussi a ordonnée a Rufus de lui installer au moins une fenêtre magique dans son bureau pour le félicitée que c'est la seul vrai promotion qui utile selon elle.

'' En quoi ça consiste exactement ?''

'' Bien, tu sais, avec la panique actuelle à propos de Tu-Sais-Qui en vampire, des choses étranges ont été mis en vente un peu partout, des choses censées te protéger contre les vampires de Tu-Sais-Qui et ses mangemorts vampires. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer quel genre de chose c'est potion soi-disant protectrices auxquelles on ajoute du pus de bubotuber, ou des instructions pour des sorts défensifs qui font en fait transformée en fontaine sanguinaire humain… En fait, la majorité des gens qui font ce commerce sont du type de Mundungus Fletcher, qui n'ont jamais gagné leur vie honnêtement et qui profitent maintenant de la situation de terreur, puis de temps à autres, quelque chose de vraiment grave arrivais. L'autre jour, Arthur a confisqué une boîte de Croix inversée maudite ensorcelés pour être constamment être la cible des vampires mangemort, sûrement été introduits par soit une goule de Moka. Donc, comme tu peux les voir, c'est un travail très important, et je lui ai dit que c'était n'importe quoi de regretter les bougies d'allumage, les grille-pain et tous les autres déchets des Moldus.

Mme Weasley finit son discours avec un regard sévère, comme si Harry avait suggéré qu'il était normal de regretter des bougies d'allumage.

'' M. Weasley est encore au Ministère ?'' demanda Harry.

'' Oui, encore. En fait, il est un tout petit peu en retard… il a dit qu'il serait de retour vers minuit…''

Elle se tourna vers une grande horloge qui était penchée en équilibre sur une pile de linge chique mais tachée de sang animal d'hermione. Harry la reconnut immédiatement : elle avait neuf aiguilles, chacune portant le nom d'un membre de la famille, Weasley, et était habituellement accrochée sur un des murs du salons des Weasley au terrier, bien que sa position actuelle semblait suggérée que Mme Weasley l'emportait partout dans la maison avec elle. Chacun des huit aiguille pointait maintenant, en Péril mortel sauf un avec un serment au cœur qui avais le nom de Ron Weasley qui était sur Mort.

'' C'est comme ça depuis la mort de Ron maintenant,'' dit Mme Weasley, sur un ton qui se voilait désinvolte, '' Depuis sa mort et le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui a été rendu publique. Je suppose que tout le monde court un danger mortel maintenant… je ne pense pas que ce soit juste notre famille… mais je ne connais personne d'autre qui possède une horloge comme celle-ci, ce qui fait que je ne peux pas vérifier, Ah!''

Avec une exclamation soudaine elle approcha son visage de l'horloge. L'aiguille de s'était tournée sur '' Déplacement.''

'' Il arrive !''

Et la minute d'après, des coups retentissaient contre la porte de derrière de l'immense cuisine a goule. Mme Weasley bondit sur ses pieds et couru jusqu'à la porte : une main sur le verrou et son visage collé contre le panneau de bois, elle appela doucement, '' Arthur, c'est toi ou je dois lâcher les goules ?''

'' Oui,'' répondit la voix lasse de. '' Mais je te dirais ça même si j'étais un mangemort, ma chérie. Pose la question quand même ici !

'' Oh, honnêtement... Alucard dit que cet inutile aux manoirs.

'' Molly !

'' D'accord, d'accord… Qu'est-ce qui est ton ambition le plus chère ?''

'' Découvrir comment les avions restent en vol.''

Mme Weasley inclina la tête et tourna le verrou, mais apparemment M. Weasley le retenait fortement de l'autre côté, puisque la porte restait fermement fermée.

"Molly ! Je dois te poser ta question d'abord !"

"Arthur, vraiment, tout ça est idiot..."

"Comment est-ce que tu aimes que je t'appelles quand nous ne sommes que tous les deux?"

Même à la faible lumière de la lanterne, Harry pouvait dire que Mme Weasley avait rougit fortement ; il se sentit lui-même rougir autour des oreilles et du cou, et termina sa soupe à la hâte, cognant sa cuillère aussi fort que possible sur son bol.

"Moll Brandie," chuchota Mme Weasley mortifiée par la fente de la porte.

"Correct," dit M. Weasley. "Maintenant tu peux me laisser entrer."

Mme Weasley ouvrit la porte pour laisser entrer son mari, un magicien mince, presque chauve, roux pour ce qui lui restait comme cheveux, portant des lunettes à rayures et une longue et poussiéreuse cape de voyage.

'' Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi nous devons passer par ça ici au manoir, Alucard c'est chargée de repoussée tout serpentard sauf si il ou Hinata en invite et la seule qui reste en permanence dans la maison c'est la jeune Parkinson qui n'a aucun lien avec les Mangemorts malgré que les goules la recherche a cause qu'elle a été témoins d'un chasse sur sa famille et alucard quand il a appris pourquoi elle avais fuit par les goules la chargée de la protéger en échange de paiement en nature ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'un mangemort t'aurais forcé à lui dire la bonne réponse avant de prendre ta place ! Et les sort imperium sont annuler grâce au sceau du serpent d'alucard.''

'' Je sais, ma chérie, mais c'est le ministère qui veut ça, malgré tout, et je dois être un exemple. Qu'est-ce qui sent si bon… de la soupe à l'oignon ?

M. Weasley se retourna pour vérifier.

'' Harry ! Nous ne t'attendions pas avant le matin !''

Ils se serrèrent la main, et se laissa tomber sur une chaise près de Harry pendant que Mme Weasley lui servait un bol de soupe.

'' Merci, Molly. Cette nuit n'a pas été facile. Un idiot a commencé à vendre des médailles de métamorphoses. Mettez-lez juste autour de votre cou et vous pourrez changer d'aspect à volonté. Cent mille déguisements, tous pour dix Gallions !''

'' Et qu'est-ce qui se produisait quand on en mettait une ?''

'' La plupart du temps, tu prenais juste une couleur orange assez désagréable, mais quelque personne ont également vu des tentacules tenté de les violer leur corps mais sans être toxique comme Ginny a subi, comme Si St Mangouste n'avait pas déjà assez à faire comme ça ! Pour ce qui est des tentacules par contre c'est un simple sortilège de magie rouge donc plus considéré illégal totalement, vu que Alucard connais la formule d'annulation.

'' Ça ressemble à quelque chose que lui, Fred et George trouveraient drôle a vendre sur le marchée des immortelle,'' dit Mme Weasley avec hésitation. '' Tu es sûr que… ?''

'' Naturellement que j'en suis sûr !'' dit. '' Les garçons ne feraient pas une chose pareille dans la situation actuelle, pas quand les gens veulent absolument trouver un moyen de se protéger ! Par contre Alucard l'avouais par contre que pour les colliers de tentacule qui viole leur porteur était plutôt bien trouvée comme jouet sexuelle du moins, donc on a partagée les prise funix a pris les colliers voleur pour lui pour permettre à les étudier et si ils sont vraiment sans danger il pourrait les revendre sur le marchée des immortelle.

'' C'est à cause de ça que tu es en retard, à cause des Médailles de Métamorphose ?''

'' Non, nous avons dû faire face à un sort explosif, entre éléphant Castle, mais les goule de Elmira ont intervenus bien avant la brigade d'intervention magique qui l'avait déjà a moitié maîtrisé avant que nous soyons arrivées…''

Harry dissimula un bâillement derrière sa main.

'' Au lit,'' dit aussitôt une Mme Weasley qui ne se laisserait pas contredire. '' Les goules ont préparée la chambre d'ami que vous aviez partagé toi et le garçon a la coupe du monde, vu que Pansy a celle de hinata si sa te dérange pas entendre des bruit de Hypogriffe décharnée une fois par nuit, vu qu'elle est a coté de Erika qui est devenu le dégriffée de Buck.

'' Pourquoi, ou sont-ils ?

'' Oh, ils sont au Chemin de Traverse, ils dorment dans un petit appartement au-dessus de leur magasin de farce et attrapes et en dessous du Marchés des immortelle, c'est plus pratique pour eux, ils sont si occupés,'' dit Mme Weasley. '' Je dois dire que je n'approuvais pas leur idée au début, mais ils semblent avoir un réel flair pour les affaires ! surtout depuis qui accepte d'engagée certain vampire du marchés des immortelle pour les couvrir quand il sont en chasse de goule de Moka par exemple, c'est une sorte de Contracta a l'amiable avec les vampires du marché a cause que Alucard les a rallier a lui lors qui leur annoncé ce que Moka a brisée la lois la plus sacrée chez les favorite d'un maître vampire en la violant sous apparence des cadavre mort et zombifier de ses parents, et lui interdite tout vente de sang pour elle et son ancien amant. Il lui envoyé d'ailleurs a chaque mois du sang soit de goules maudite soit hybride pour qu'elle se rétablissait l'an dernier et je crois qui en envoie encore je pense. Allez, mon chéri, les goules ont monté ta malle là-haut.''

'' Bonne nuit, M. Weasley, '' dit Harry, repoussant sa chaise. Pattenrond sauta de ses genoux et sortit de la pièce.

"Bonne nuit, Harry," dit M. Weasley.

Harry vit Mme Weasley adresser un dernier regard à l'horloge dans le panier à linge avant qu'ils ne sortent de la cuisine. Toutes les aiguilles étaient de nouveau sur "en péril mortel.  
" La chambre désignée chambre pour cousin Potter Mâle sûrement une blague de Alucard pour pas se tromper de chambre et tomber sur une orgie sanglant de vampire, était au coté de la chambre de Erika phénix ou il entendais un ronflement animal sûrement de Buck, l'hypogriffe de Alucard et qui était autrefois pendant un été de la coupe l'ancienne chambre de Percy Weasley qui détestais de tout son être là-dedans mais a présent Percy y était désormais bannis a vie et a la mort par le conseil des anciens phénix depuis 3 ans.  
Alucard avais menacée que si il mettait un pied chez lui il allait se retrouver en repas pour sa favorite. Biens qu'une grand vase de fleurs avait été placé sur son bureau devant la fenêtre, il vie que Alucard était amusée a décorée sa chambre comme une crypte de vampire et avais remplie les fenêtres d'ail comme quand en deuxième année son oncle Vernon avais fait pour le repoussée mais il avait évidement hormis de mettes des croix bénite mais il avait dessiné sur un feuille de serpent une fausse croix pour faire à croire que le ministère le protégeais des vampires. Mais il y avait aussi l'odeur prolongée de ce qu'Harry pensait être de la poudre. Une place considérable était consacré à un vaste nombre de boîte de carton scellées et sans étiquette, parmi lesquelles pris place la malle de Harry. La pièce semblait être employée comme entrepôt provisoire Hedwige hulula avec contentement à l'intention Harry en se perchant sur le haut d'une grande armoire, puis décolla par la fenêtre ; Harry comprit qu'elle avait entendu de le voir avant d'aller chasser. Harry souhaita une bonne nuit à Mme Weasley, enfila sa robe de chambre offert par le conte, puis plongea dans le grand lit à baldaquin. Il y avait quelque chose de dur à l'intérieur de la taie d'oreiller. Il la fouilla à tâtons et en retira un bonbon pourpre-et-rouge sang, qu'il identifia comme une pastille de fontaine de sang a vampire haut risque de mort a croquer devant un nouveau née. Souriant, il se recoucha et s'endormit immédiatement sans savoir que pendant son sommeil la servante sexuelle Parkinson lui offrait son corps et cru dans la brume que Ginny était réveiller et voulais son câlin a cause de son copain en relation libre et lui murmurais : amuse toi bien chérie mais laisse moi dormir…

Pansy fit alors l'amour pour le travaille de prostituée de luxe d'alucard a son cousin Harry et peut-être comme sa il lui pardonnait et elle se fessait même pas le fait qui la confondais avec Ginny Weasley. Et même si il lui laissait le corps elle devait avouer qu'il était bien meilleur que son ex copain drago. Quand elle fut remplie elle décidait et terminer par la pipe et se plongeais sous la couverture pour sa gâterie de récompense.

Quelque seconde plus tard, ou c'est du moins le temps qui sembla s'écouler à Harry au ange sa copine sexuelle, qui fut réveiller par ce qui ressemblait au tir d'un canon et la porte s'ouvrit, tentant de s'assoie dans le lit mais Ginny semblais lui bloquer ses jambes apparemment qu'il entendit un grincement de rideaux qu'on tirait l'éclat de lumière du soleil parut lui brûler les deux yeux. Les protégeant d'une main il chercha désespérément ses lunettes de l'autre.

'' Qu'esquissasse?''

Mais une mass de cheveux roue et nue la plaquais en l'embrassant et plaquant sans savoir la tête de Pansy contre le membre de Harry qui forçais a sucée son membre.

'' Nous ne savions pas que tu étais déjà la !, dit une voix sexy et excitée, et il reçut un léger placage sexuelle et violente sur la tête.

'' Ginny, ne la frappe pas il n'est pas comme Elizabeth dit la voix d'une fille glacial avec reproche.

La main de Harry tomba enfin sur ses lunettes et il les mit, donc était pas avec Ginny qui avais accompagné cette nuit, alors sûrement Hermione. Un ombre longue et tremblante apparut indistinctement devant lui pendant un instant : il cligna des yeux et distingua enfin Ginny Weasley assis sur ses jambes flambant nues, qui lui adressait un large sourire pervers et de manque.

'' Ça va ?''

'' Ça n'a jamais était mieux surtout avec toi cette nuit, dit Harry se frottant le dessus de la tête et se laissant tomber sur les oreillers, et toi tu a était bonne cette nuit ?

'' Cette nuit je me suis pas venu te baiser chérie, j'étais occupé avec mes sortilège jouet de tentacule que Alucard ma ramener avec ses médaillons corrigée qui viole leur porteur ou tout eux qui approche, a cause je ne savais pas que tu étais arrivée.

Harry : alors c'est Hermione ou hinata.

'' On était a la chasse au fait tu n'aurais pas vu notre servante sexuelle Ginny, je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin. dit Hinata.

'' Non je n'ai pas vu Pansy dit Ginny en insistant sur la bosse sûrement le membre dure de son ex exigée de le voir nue.

'' Mumm… grognais une voix mais personne ne l'entendais étant la bouche écrasée contre son membre si délicieux pour elle.

'' Bon elle doit être occupé à se faire baiser par les goules après tout c'est a sa qu'elle sert en échange de galions, elle est devenus une vrai petite baiseuse professionnelle. dit Ginny en excitant sur la bosse de Harry mais la bosse bougeais et on entendit une voix étouffée lancée un sort de décharnement : Lackslash et Ginny fut propulsée sur une des boîtes et on voie Pansy étouffer la guelte remplie de semence.

'' Tu étais sur ma tête Weasley grognais t-elle a voix éteinte.

'' Ah bon et bien désolé la pute mais tu me violais mon copain je te signale.

'' Alors était toi cette nuit Pansy ?

'' Oui était moi mais tu ma confondu avec ta copine, mais bon était que pour le travaille et aussi pour me faire pardonnée en nature avec toi. dit-t-elle d'une voix rauque mais elle souriait légèrement : en tout cas tu goutte plus meilleurs que Malefoy est ce n'est pas une blague de serpentard.

Le groupe rie mais Ginny était un peu jalouse.

'' Tu aurais pu m'invitée a sauterie, c'est mon colin après tout.

'' Tu semblais trop occuper avec tes collier tentacules chérie hier soir j'ai pensée te remplacée pour cette nuit. Je te le laisserais la nuit prochaine promis.

'' Ginny, Pansy ne battez vous pas pour moi, vous pouvez me baiser tout les deux cette nuit si vous voulez sa me dérange pas du tout. dit Harry amusée de voir Ginny jalouse. Même si je préfère Ginny a toi Pansy sans te vexé.

Ginny fessais toujours ça quand Harry sortais avec Cho l'année dernière elle a arrêtée quand il avait couché a deux, elle aimait se battre avec une autre fille sur son copain comme rival sexuelle et apparemment cette été elle était trouvée une nouvelle rivale sexuelle avec Parkinson sans le vouloir. Changeant de sujet elle se tournait vers Harry : Quand est-ce que tu es arrivé ? Maman vient seulement de nous le dire !

'' A une heure du matin à peu près.''

'' Les casse-croûte moldu vont bien ? Ils t'ont bien traité dit une nouvelle voix nouvelle ?

Harry reconnus hermione et en vêtement transpirant de chasse portant toujours ce vieux collier en argent autour du cou un cadeau de Sirius qui voulais s'en débarrassée mais elle avait voulu le gardée, un peu comme un sorte de bijou qu'elle s'amusait à tourner quand elle était dans ses pensée.

'' Ils ne m'ont pas beaucoup parlé, mais je préfère ça et de tout manière je passais mon temps a extérieur dans un café ou il y avait une jolie petite serveuse moldu que j'aurais bien voulu draguer mais Alucard et Albus ma fait ratée mon coups. Et toi comment ça va, Hermione tu as eu ta vengeance sur Moka apparemment.

'' Oui je lui suis dévorée les deux bras et brûle sa jambe arraché pour payer le crime de sang sur mes parents humain et Sirius aussi et mon viole aussi et les crimes sur hinata pour les jambes en lui arrachant dans un duel forcée de vampire. Mais alucard me refuse que je la tuer, lui il a encore beaucoup d'année à lui faire payer, mais il m'autorise a la torturée en l'assoiffant quasiment a la frénésie. C'est le seul temps selon lui qu'elle devienne raisonnable et elle a révélée des infos utiles au conseil mais je n'ai pas le droit en parler. J'ai tellement hâte de la dévorée vivante cette pute la, alucard ma dit que je pouvais même la dévorée le jour même ou elle ma violer en fin de 4 e année.

Le fait qu'elle était la tortionnaire de sa violeuse rendais hermione de bonne humeur mais Harry trouvais qu'elle ressemblait a Elmira en troisième année et sa semblais aussi l'éloignée du sujet de la Mort de Sirius ou tout autre sujet malheureux. Elle continua, '' Quelle heures-t-il ? J'ai manqué le petit déjeuner des humains ?

'' Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Maman dit que les goules allais te monter un plateau ; elle a l'impression que tu ne manges pas assez, dit Ginny, roulant des yeux. '' Alors, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?''

'' Pas grand-chose, j'ai juste été coincé temporairement chez mon oncle et ma tante avant la rencontre au café, hein ?''

'' Arrête un peu !'' dit Ginny. '' C'est Dumbledore qui t'as ramené ici !''

'' Ça n'avait rien d'excitant. Lui et alucard voulais que je l'aide à persuader sa mère Erika de sortir de sa retraite.

'' Quoi ? Erika phénix ? dit Hermione et Ginny furieuse, mais elle nous a attaquées au ministère.

'' Alucard la interrogée apparemment, elle jouait double-jeu durent l'attaque, du moins elle tentait de protéger secrètement les jeunes enfants humain, et pour ce que tu as subis de sa part elle ta pris Hermione par erreur pour une goule de Moka mais sa ses retournée contre elle vu que les sortilèges tu les renvoie au lanceur grâce a ton bouclier. Au fait tu es devenue comment avec ce don de vampire.

'' Oh sa va bien dit Hermione peu rassurée de savoir que Erika reviendrais enseignée a poudlard, a présent je le maîtrisée très bien et sa épuises plus autant qu'avant. Alucard et hinata sont de bons professeurs privés pour cela. C'est quelque petit lacune ma sa va bien mieux que l'année dernière.

'' En tout cas Alucard a défendu étonnement sa mère durent interrogatoire du conseil et du ministère et elle semblait vraiment désolé de son attaque, et elle m'a même demandée de tes nouvelle Ginny. Sa doit être pour lui donner une seconde chance probablement pour se rachetée envers elle. Et Dumbledore ne la pas banni de venir a Poudlard donc il a quand même sa confiance encore contrairement a Moka ton ancienne violeuse a cause selon ce que j'ai compris c'est Dumbledore qui lui aurais demandé de jouer l'infiltrée dans les mangemort pour nous donner un coup de main.

'' Ah,'' dit Ginny, semblant mis furieuse et déçu. '' Nous pensions que…''

Hermione fit un clin d'œil à Ginny en guise d'avertissement, et celle-ci changea rapidement de direction.

''… nous pensions bien qu'il t'avait emmené pour un truc de ce genre.

'' Vraiment ? dit Harry, amusé.

'' Ouais... ouais, maintenant que Ombrage a été dévorée vivante par les vampires de poudlard, nous allons évidement avoir besoin d'un nouveau professeur chez les phénix vu que a présent seul un phénix peut y enseigner. Apparemment Alucard a refusée cette année de prend le poste, pas vrai ? Et, euh, à présent quand elle n'est pas en mode forcée attaqué par son maître Voldemort, elle ressemble à quoi.

'' A une veuve noir en manque et plongée dans la nostalgie, je crois que c'est son côté gentil et soumise. Mais ce que j'ignorais c'était que a époque de mes parents elle était directrice de la maison Serpentard avant Rogue,'' dit Harry. Un problème, Hermione ?''

Elle l'observait comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il leur donne des précisions étranges. Elle fit hâtivement un sourire peu convaincant.

'' Non, pas du tout ! Et euh, est-ce que Erika a l'air d'être un bon professeur ? Selon Alucard quand elle enseigne elle est pareille que lui.

'' Je ne sais pas, probablement, c'est un phénix mais je ne crois pas qu'elle soit malgré sa réputation de tueuse aussi incompétente que la conseillère Ombrage en sexualités.

'' Moi je connais quelqu'un aussi pirrre que cette saloppe, dit une voix russe légèrement irritée à la porte. La ministre de la magie transylvanienne et femme transylvanienne de hinata arrivais à la porte, l'air énervée. '' Bonjour Harry.

C'était Élizabeth balthory ou phénix a présent qui lui emmenait son plateau à déjeuner.

''qu'est-ce que tu as Lizzie?'' demanda Hinata.

'' C'est cette petite garce de serpentarrd je ne l'aime pas, ses manière elle mérite de se faire fouetté a mort. Pourquoi ton frère la garde. Elle me rend totalement dingue.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait encore ? demanda Hermione, avec bienveillance. Elle est devenue très gentille avec nous. Et ses parents ont été tué par des vampires comme moi aussi Eliza.

'' C'est sa manière de vouloir nous aider, on dirait kreattur croisée avec un troll transylvanien miniature… elle m'énerve a vouloir du cul en échange de gallons.

'' Lizzie calme-toi, dit Hermione, parlant à voix basse… elle est en peine d'amour et ses parents sont mort par des goules incontrôlable de notre clan rival et elle a besoin d'aide et de protection juste que au début de l'année scolaire.

Harry était étonné d'entendre Hermione parler ainsi de Pansy a cause il avait devinée par Elizabeth que était de Parkinson qu'elle parlait de la manière méprisante que Elizabeth la nomme la Serpentard.

'' Je sais elle a quand même encore du mal à se paraître supérieur mais elle a été longtemps influencée par Malefoy son ex copain et la mort de ses parents la radicalement traumatisée, dit Hinata en se levant pour prendre Elizabeth dans ses bras : elle va se calmer, c'est a cause que on lui refuse ce qu'elle voudrait et sa serais être une goule a notre service. Ce qui la calme c'est justement son emploi de baiseuse a temps partiel pour goule et immortelle et parfois même pour faire plaisir et se faire pardonne a nos invitées comme Harry.

'' Vous ne pouvez pas la laisser tranquille un peu, elle est quand même brisée par la rupture et a été témoins d'une attaque de goules noir dit Hermione.

'' Oh bien, sur, la favorite défend son nouveau jouet de son mari, dit Ginny d'un ton cassant, '' Ce n'est pas toi qui la surprend a train de faire une pipe a ton mari Alucard.'' nous savons tous que tu te plais bien a lui faire des blague perverse comme les douche truqué.

Harry trouvais cela bizarre que Hermione qui a longtemps détestée Pansy la défend a présent.

'' Et puis d'ailleurs c'est votre idée a tout les deux de l'invitée chez moi Elizabeth et hinata. Grondais Hermione.

Les deux responsables baissaient la tête.

'' Oui mais j'aurais pensée que après avoir humilié gentiment qui nous aurais laissé la tuer pour lui dit Elizabeth comme sa on en serait débarrassée mais apparemment c'est pas du tout son intention de la tuer mais plutôt d'en faire un nouveau maillons faible à nouveau dans notre famille.

'' Elle s'en moque de qui elle veut le venin que sa sois Alucard ou Elmira dit-t-elle avec ferveur et rage. Elle veut juste tentée de se rattrapée simplement mais c'est difficile pour elle a cause sa va tout a encontre de sa vie qu'elle a vécu avec drago et ses parent sang pure. Mais au moins elle ne se comporte pas en pouffiasse comme temari ou pire comme Moka.

Comme de raison, Pansy rentrais avec son regard un peu moins triste mais piteuse même si Elizabeth lui avais portant son propre plateau à déjeuner.

'' Bonjour, dit d'une voix triste je voulais aider ta mère pour le plateau mais Elizabeth ma devancée alors j'emmenais le miens pour te remercier de cette nuit Harry.

Tandis qu'elle avançait vers lui, on pouvait voir qui était dans son sillage, l'air à la fois triste et en colère. Harry se souvenais qu'elle tolérait un peu mal les gens qui font prostitution et Ron a l'année de sa mort qu'elle les surnommait Gourmandine.

'' Tu n'avais pas besoin d'apporter ton plateau, Parkinson j'étais sur le point de le faire moi-même!''

'' Ça ne me dérangeait pas après tout il ma laisser coucher avec lui cette nuit pour me faire pardonner. dit Pansy d'un ton doucereux mais elle ne tentait pas de l'approche pour l'embrassée a cause elle aurait été a portée de Ginny qui aurais pu tentée de lui arrachée la tête. Dit Mokionne tu crois que cette nuit alucard voudrais amusée en forme humaine avec moi et toi aussi bien sûr.

'' Si sa lui tente de s'amuser cette nuit pourquoi pas ? Mais s'il se transforme en démon il est à moi seulement.

'' Bien sûr bien sur de tout façon il me laisse seulement approche toujours après toi quand il a cette forme la, mais il me laisse vous regarder quand même.

C'est Alors que Harry venais de comprendre pourquoi Alucard la gardais à présent. Il voulait un nouveau jouet humaine sexuelle avec sa femme vampire a cause que lui aussi en avais perdu l'an dernier ces 2 sirène d'un coup quand les jumelles Patil avais rompu avec lui pour un humain et c'est pour cela que Hermione la défendais a cause qui la laissais s'amusée après elle vu que en temps que sa femme vampire elle avait la priorité sur la forme libérée de Alucard alors que autrefois elle n'avait pas la priorité contrairement a Moka qui était son ex-femme.

'' En tout cas tu es peut-être un peu garce parfois mais tu seras jamais aussi pire que moka black Parkinson. dit Hinata avec un sourire.

'' Merci du compliment, peut-être si tu es libre tu voudrais un câlin aussi hinata. Proposais Pansy.

Un grognement de mécontentement sortir de Elizabeth et la fit reculer.

'' Je t'aurais aussi invitée madame la ministre transylvanienne... dit-t-elle terrifier.

'' Tu ne touche pas a ma femme, seul Neville vu que c'est son protéger a le droit sans mourir mais pas toi Parkinson. Si tu la touche je te fouette a mort.

Pansy reculais de terreur et Harry ne put s'empêche de rire légèrement de la scène de ménage.

'' D'accord désolé Lizzie, je proposais vendais juste mon corps pour vous chez tout dit-t-elle en balançant sa masse de cheveux de sorte qu'ils fouettent sans le faire exprès le visage de Mme Weasley au visage.

'' Oups désolé, Mrs Weasley.

'' C'est dommage que on ne voit pas plus souvent ton grand frère bill, Ginny. dit Elizabeth d'un ton ennuyée. Je l'aimerais bien me le faire avec hinata orgie sanglant.

'' Elizabeth je suis allergique au sang humain tu sais bien.

'' Euh oui je sais, mais je parlais pour moi seul, tu aurais juste a le vider sexuellement et moi je le croque comme repas ou tien et si on l'adoptait comme notre création je serais me contrôler pour le transformée

'' C'est hors de question grosse vache, c'est un allier de l'ordre. Ma mère sera furieuse si tu n'a pas son aval. Dit hinata d'un air sévère. _Déjà que tu a déjà une création imprévue en temps que auror ministérielle anglais_ dit-elle en transylvanien.

'' Zut ce vrai, je m'habitue pas encore a vos règle de famille. Même si était un accident pour lui.

'' Bon je suis heureuse d'apprendre que tu va restée, je suis disponible pour les orgies avec toi et ta compagne Harry dit Pansy

Et avec ces derniers mots, elle tourna avec le peu élégance qu'elle essayait de se montrée et refermant tranquillement la porte derrière elle pour allez sûrement vendre son corps à la goule.

Mme Weasley fit un bruit qui ressemblait à : '' Pff, Quelle gourmandine celle-là.''

'' Maman la prend à pitié a cause que ses parents sont mort par des goule du phénix noir mais parfois elle déteste quand elle agis en peste satisfaite sexuellement.''

'' Je ne la déteste pas ! Je sais qu'elle vie des sombres moments difficile mais Alucard était vraiment pas obliger de lui faire subir cette sorte de travail à temps partielle, elle aurait pu allez travailler chez pas moi chez Fred et George au moins un truc du gère pas servir de servante sexuelle. Je pense juste que ce n'est pas raisonnable pour une mineur de faire ça. Hinata ne conte pas vu qu'elle est aussi proche âgée qu'alucard.

'' Pourtant ce n'est pas illégal de le faire et alucard la force en rien, c'est elle qui voulais être comme sa Mrs Weasley dit Hermione a la défensif, elle ma avouer le jour que on la réveiller, que en fait elle avait toujours eu un faible pour Alucard mais comme il me préférait tout les filles sauf eux de Serpentard elle était tout simplement jalouse et prenais le côté de Malefoy. Et surtout qu'il me protégeait plus que tous les autres vu que c'est moi qui était la favorite. Alucard était dans le même état quand les jumelle Patil l'ont largué en disant à hinata de lui cachée qui fréquentaient quelqu'un d'autres d'humain. Il voulait pas lui brisée le cœur mais je crois que si il aurait été plus sincère avec lui en lui disant directement alucard n'aurais pas réagis aussi brusquement avec eux si la situation avais été différente et qui n'aille pas eu cette vache du ministère sur le dos. Quand on le provoquer trop il devient instable par le stresse tout comme sa mère Erika.

'' Et de tout manière Mrs Weasley dit Hinata ça a toujours était sa façon agir en vampire avoir des jouets humaine. Si il aurait vraiment forcée Pansy à être une servante sexuelle pour la famille il lui aurait lancée une hypnose pour la contrôler et il ne fait plus sa depuis des années.

'' Ouais c'est surtout a cause qui retient de vous-savez-qui qui a ce comportement de despote sexuelle, vu qui ressent que les gens pensent qu'ils pourraient être mort demain, alors ils se dépêchent de prendre des décisions qui prendraient normalement beaucoup plus de temps. C'était pareil la dernière fois, les gens partaient à gauche, à droite, au centre…''

'' Papa et toi aussi,' dit Ginny sournoisement.

'' Oui, mais votre père et moi nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre, alors pourquoi il ne envoie pas la demande a Elmira pour la transformée en vampire phénix ou en goule. Elle veut que ça et rien d'autres. Elle ne pense qu'à satisfaire des goules et elle est persuadée que si elle vous traite bien qu'Alucard le transforme à goule.

'' Je parie qu'une fois transformée elle sera aussi pire que temari ou Moka.

'' Ne la compare pas a ces deux garces Ginny. dit Hermione de ton menaçante.

Harry ne put s'empêche de rire de la scène.

'' Bon, je ferais mieux d'y retourner… pour la surveiller… Mange tes œufs pendant qu'ils sont chauds, Harry.

L'air soucieux, elle sortit de la chambre. Elizabeth semblait toujours légèrement en colère mais elle était calmer : elle secouait la tête tel un chien essayant de débarrasser ses oreilles de l'eau.

'' Vous ne devriez pas être habitué à elle si ça fait un moment qu'elle est au service de Alucard ?'' demanda Harry.

'' Tu y arriverais toi ? , mais elle te saute dessus pendant ton sommeil sans prévenir, comme ça en échange argent.

'' Bien tu le fait bien quand tu es a poudlard elle aussi non dit Harry pour la taquiner.

'' C'est pathétique, dit Hermione furieusement, s'éloignant de Ginny autant que possible et se tournant pour lui faire face une fois qu'elle eu atteint le mur, les bras croisés.

'' Et tu voudrais qu'elle reste ici pour toujours en goule ? demanda Elizabeth a Hinata, incrédule.

'' Bien elle est serviable quand même Lizzie… tu es juste jalouse comme d'habitude c'est tout. Tu es toujours jalouse des jouets d'Alucard de toute manière.

'' Maman à essayer y mettre un terme mais Alucard n'en fait qu'a sa tête ici a son manoir et pour l'enragée il penserait que sa serais une bonne idée d'ouvrir un bordel vampire ici plus tard quand on finira l'école. Évidement il blague pour la provoquer.

'' Comment est-ce qu'elle pourrait faire quelque chose ? demanda Harry.

'' Elle n'arrête pas d'essayer d'inviter Tonks ou Elmira à dîner. Je pense qu'elle espère que si Elmira vois ce que alucard fait a cette humaine il le forcerait à le transformer en vampire aussitôt pour le punir. Ou convaincre tonks de forcée Elmira à le faire. Je la vois beaucoup mieux en goule de Elmira que Pansy.''

'' Ouais, mais ce n'est pas sûr que ça va marcher,'' dit Ginny ironiquement. Elmira déteste les filles goule anglaise sauf exception fait de Rosalie Phénix qui est sa favorite et D'Alice et Julia est Transylvanie et Alice et sa compagne vue que Rosalie est sa favorite d'Elmira. Écoute, rien au monde ne pourra forcée Elmira a ordonnée la transformation a Alucard a moins que Pansy soit devenue aussi pire que toi Hermione quand tu a était proche battu et violer et mort de faim par Moka et temari. Je veux dire, Elmira est pas folle, a ce point probablement Erika l'aurais forcée à être immédiatement une goule mais Erika est folle et dangereuse contrairement a Elmira qui elle est quand même sage et sais se contrôler.

'' Et quel est le rapport avec tonks.

'' Sa je crois qu'elle voudrait être un vampire aussi dit Hermione mais ce n'est pas trop clair avec elle.

'' Elle est bien mieux fichue en vampire que la pute pékinois dit Ginny.

'' Et elle est beaucoup plus intelligente, c'est une Auror !'' ajouta Hermione.

'' Alors que Pansy parfois est aussi idiote qu'un troll, une chance qu'elle n'est pas aussi conne que temari.

'' Temari n'était qu'un sombre conne qui a aidée infiltrée Moka au tournois des duos sorcier. dit Harry.

'' Mais pas autant que moi qui avais même pas remarqué le comportement de mes parents possédée avant qui me viole. En duos d'assassin, même si au font elle était juste contrôler par l'impérium de la salle pute de Black.

'' Mais je suppose que pour toi tu aimes sa façon dont Pansy t'appelle Mokionne pas vrai ? demanda Ginny rageusement.

'' Euh non,'' dit Hermione, se rendant compte qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire, je voulais juste dire que Pansy… je veux dire, pékinois…''

'' Je préférais avoir tonks dans la famille phénix que elle, dit Ginny. '' Au moins elle est drôle.''

'' Elle n'est pas très drôle ces temps-ci,'' dit soudainement la voix de Alucard qui prenais sa favorite dans ses bras en fessant sursauté tout le groupe. A chaque fois que je l'ai vu elle a plutôt l'air de Mimi geignarde sauf que contrairement a Mimi, elle m'emmerde pas quand je veux vous matée nue a poudlard.

'' Ce n'est pas juste,'' cassa Hermione à la fois fâchée et ravis qu'alucard lui fasse des attouchements et la chauffait. Elle n'est toujours pas remise de ce qui lui est arrivé… vous savez… je veux dire, c'était son cousin et c'est sa propre fille qui la tuée ''

Le cœur d'Harry accusa le coup. Ils en étaient revenus à Sirius et à Moka. Il prit une fourchette et commença à avaler les œufs brouillées, espérant empêcher qu'on le mêle à la conversation.

'' Tonks et Sirius se connaissait à peine ! dit Alucard. Sirius était à Azkaban pendant la moitié de sa vie de immortelle, et avant leur familles ne s'était jamais rencontrée…''

'' Peu importe,'' dit Hermione. '' Elle pense que c'est sa faute s'il est mort ! Alucard !''

'' Comment est-ce qu'elle en est arrivé à cette conclusion ?'' demanda Harry malgré lui.

'' Et bien, c'est elle avec nous qui combattait Moka et Bellatrix Lestrange, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense qu'elle estime que si elle avait pu réussi à la battre, Moka n'aurait jamais pu tuer Sirius.

'' C'est stupide seul moi ou toi à présent est capable de la battre,'' dit Alucard. Et ce n'est pas bellatrix qui a tuer Sirius mais Moka et elle est captif du conseil par tes ordres ma chérie.

'' Mais elle a le sentiment de culpabilité du survivant,'' dit Hinata. '' Je sais que Lupin a essayé de lui en parler, mais elle ne va toujours pas mieux. Elle a même des problèmes pour se métamorphoser !''

'' Pour se…?''

'' Elle ne peut plus changer d'aspect à volonté,'' expliqua Alucard et Hermione je pense que ses pouvoirs ont dû être affectés par le choc, ou quelque chose comme ça, un peu comme ma favorite perdais contrôle quand on nommait le nom de Moka quand j'étais un nouveau née.

'' Je ne savais pas que ça pouvait arrivée a une humaine,'' dit Harry.

'' Moi non plus, mais après ce que j'ai vécu, sa doit être semblable, si tu es suffisamment dépressif au point de demandé a un vampire de te transformée…

'' Moi je ne crois pas que elle soit intéressée par les vampires, a mon avis dit sombrement Alucard. Si elle aurait voulu être un vampire pourquoi elle ma pas demander la permission a Rosalie pour en faire une de ses filles ou a moi en personne vu que c'est vrai que Elmira aime pas trop les nouveau née anglaise.

La porte s'ouvrit encore et Mme Weasley passa sa tête par l'embrasure.

'' Ginny tes pas encore habiller, chuchota-t-elle, viens en bas m'aider pour le déjeuner.''

'' Mais je n'ai pas eu mon orgie de mon copain maman ! dit Ginny, ennuyée.

'' Maintenant!'' dit Mme Weasley et elle repartit.

'' Elle veut juste que je vienne pour ne plus être seule avec ta nouvelle servante moche comme un troll dit Ginny envers Alucard mécontente.

'' Elle est peut-être moche mais elle est amusante a baiser pas vrai hermione. Tu t'amusais bien avec elle en retenue avec moi, l'année dernière.

'' Oui un peu mais tu devrais quand même songer a envoyée la demande a Elmira pour la transformée, c'est cruelle de la voir souffrir de ta part, tu fais un peu comme ton père en ce moment.

Alucard soupirais il détestait se faire comparé son coté pervers a son père mais Hermione ne fessais que le taquiner.

'' Si elle vient faire un tour je en discuterais avec elle dit en soupirant alucard.

Ginny fit tournoyer son long cheveu roux dans une très bonne imitation de Pansy et traversa la chambre les bras tendus comme un troll ballerine de la salle sur demande en allant prendre des vêtements pour s'habiller.

'' Vous feriez mieux de vite descendre aussi, dit-elle en partant. Harry tira profit du silence provisoire pour finir son petit déjeuner. Hermione observait les boîtes d'Alucard, Fred et George, bien qu'elle continue à lancer des regards du coin de l'œil à son amant. Lui de son coté, décide aider maintenant Harry à finir son pain grillé, regardait toujours rêveusement la porte.

'' Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda par la suite Hermione, montrant ce qui ressemblait à un petit télescope.

'' Je ne sais pas, dit Alucard, mais si Fred et George me l'ont envoyée, c'est qu'il n'est probablement prêt pour la vente et que je dois en faire les teste pour leur magasin de farce et attrapes sexuelle… alors fait attention. Tu te rappelle la dernière fois tu à proche voulu tuer Katie comme repas. Il ne fraudait pas que sa soit Harry cette fois.

'' Ta mère a dit que le magasin tournais bien grâce au marchés des immortelles, dit Harry. Elle a dit que Fred et George couvrait même des employée du marche quand ils sont en traque de goule en fuite de ton ex jumelle Moka.

'' C'est en dessous de la vérité, dit Alucard. '' Ils nagent dans les galions ! Je n'en peux plus d'attendre de voir l'endroit, sa fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été au marchée des immortelles et Hermione me demande toujours y allez mais j'ai jamais le temps sauf cette année je le peux à cause que j'ai pris une retraite d'un an au moins au poste de ma famille. Et aussi que la mère de ta copine a dit que Papa devrait être là pour qu'on soit un peu plus en sécurité et il est vraiment très occupé par son travail ces temps-ci… même si je trouve que moi je pourrais le remplacer facilement et Hermione aussi, avec hinata et Elizabeth.

'' Et que devient perciflet ? demanda Harry ; le troisième des frères Weasley avait coupé tout contact avec les reste de la famille. '' Est-ce qu'il parler de nouveau au parent de Ginny.''

'' Non,'' et il m'a pas fait d'excuse non plus quand il a tout notée les révélations sur les crimes de sa Moka bien aimé pour le ministère. Ni à Hermione d'ailleurs contrairement a Fudge qui la fait en démissionnant de son poste.

'' Mais il sait que tu avais raison sur Moka et sur ton père qui est de retour…''

'' Elmira a dit que les gens trouvaient bien plus facile a accusée les vampires que a leur demander pardon à ceux qui avait eu tort qu'à ceux qui avaient eu raison,'' dit Hermione. Je l'ai entendu le dire à Elizabeth durent la chasse en Transylvanie. Alucard.

'' Ça ressemble aux genres de choses complétement folle que pourrait dire ma grand-mère a son ancien rivale de clan, en effet. Mais c'est surtout moi qui voudrais des excuses à genoux ligotée à la tombe de Ron et fouettée par Elizabeth à ce con de Weasley. Et irais même a lui lancée des sort impardonnable de endoloris si il refuse de s'excusée. J'ai assez de haine envers lui pour le torturer comme ça.

'' Mais tu le feras pas dit hinata, a cause tu sais très bien que je ne tolère pas ce sortilège.

'' Mais hinata ils le méritent bien ce sort je sais que tu déteste sa a cause des parents de Neville ton favori mais la c'est seulement pour me venger de m'avoir insultée et dire que ma jumelle est un meilleur vampire que moi.

'' Au fait, tu va me donner des cours privée avec toi alucard, et Albus cette année, dit Harry sur le ton de la conversation.

Alucard étouffa avec un morceau de pain grillé, et Hermione et hinata eut le souffle coupée.

'' C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas nous enseignée la défense cette année, dit Hinata.

'' Ah oui je viens juste de m'en rappeler, dit Harry honnêtement. Il me l'a dit la nuit dernière dans votre volière à phénix.

'' C'est vrai, il ma demander cela en échange d'un service rendu que je n'enseigne pas cette année et que je tente avec toi de faire rentrée ma mère a poudlard pour prendre la place d'un prof.

'' Des cours privés, mince… avec Dumbledore et toi dit Hermione en fessant semblant impressionné. '' Je me demande pourquoi il…?''

Sa voix se tut peu à peu. Harry le vit Alucard avec Hermione. Harry fixa son couteau et sa fourchette, son cœur battant plus rapidement sans qu'il ne fasse rien. Dumbledore lui avait dit de le faire… pourquoi pas demander a Alucard de le chantée après tout c'est lui un des devins qui a fait la prophétie du néant.

'' Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi il eut me donner des leçons avec Alucard, mais je pense que ça doit avoir un rapport avec la prophétie du maître du néant.''

Ni Hinata, ni Hermione ne parlèrent et également Elizabeth. Harry eut l'impression qu'ils s'étaient transformés en statues. Il continua, parlant toujours à sa fourchette. '' Vous savez, celle qu'ils ont essayé de voler au Ministère.''

'' Mais personne ne sais ce qu'elle racontait, '' dit Hinata rapidement, elle s'est brisé quand je luttais moka.

'' Bien que la gazette ai dit que…'' commença Elizabeth mais Hermione dit, '' chut!''

'' La gazette dit la vérité,'' dit Alucard, levant les yeux vers eux au prix d'un grand effort :

Hermione semblait effrayé et hinata stupéfié.

'' Cette boule de verre qui s'est brisée n'était pas le seul exemplaire de la prophétie. A c'est ma forme libérée qui a prononcée cette prophétie en duo avec trelaweney, un an avant la naissance de Harry juste après que Peter Pettigrow m'aille blessée par un tsunami géant alors que je traquais avec Elmira des mangemort de mon père en chasse annuelle durent la fin la première guerre noir. J'ai chantée sa totalité dans le bureau de Dumbledore en forme libérée et en plein soleil levant et la tête dévoilée c'est la seul condition qui permet ma forme libérée de chantée cette prophétie. Qui dit que Harry est la personne que je dois tuer pour permette a moi son fis de pouvoir tuer le dernier membre non-maudit de Salazard serpentard a cause je ne peux pas accomplie ce meurtre temps que l'un ne peux pas vivre tant que l'autre n'est pas tuer par un membre maudit de Elmira.

Ils laissèrent le silence se prolonger pendant un moment. Il y eut alors une explosion et Hermione disparut laissant un nuage de fumée noir à sa place.

'' Hermione !'' s'écrièrent Harry et Alucard : le plateau du petit déjeuner tomba sur le sol avec fracas. Hermione émergea, toussant, hors de la fumée, en tenant fermement le télescope et ayant un œil au beurre noir mais qui disparu quasiment aussitôt du au sang empoisonnée des vampires.

'' Je l'ai serrée et il… il m'a frappé !'' haletant-elle. Et en vérifiant, ils virent un point minuscule accroché à un long ressort dépasser de l'extrémité du télescope, mais j'ai rien sentit du tout.

'' Ne t'inquiète pas, dit alucard, qui essayait simplement de ne pas rire. Le sang de vampire commence déjà a effacée ton œil au beurre noir. Mais vu que tu n'es pas un pur vampire comme Elmira sa prend quelque heure a effacée.

'' Oh, bien, ce n'est pas trop grave alors ? dit Hermione à la hâte. Mais Harry, oh Harry…''

Elle se rassit sur le bord de son lit. '' On se demandait, moi et hinata après qu'on soit revenus du ministère… Évidement, nous avons préféré ne pas t'en parler, mais après tout ce qu'avait dit Moka au sujet de la prophétie, qu'elle portait sur toi, Alucard et son père Voldemort, bien, nous avons pensé que ça pouvait être une chose de ce genre… Ah, Harry…''

Elle le regarda, puis chuchota, ', tu as peur ?

'' Plus autant qu'avant,'' dit Harry. '' quand je l'ai entendu pour la première fois, j'ai eu peur… mais maintenant, c'est comme si j'avais toujours sût que ça se terminerait comme ça… c'est aussi pour cette raison que Alucard est autant affectée quand j'ai mal a ma cicatrice, a cause qui va héritée si il me tue et ensuite tuer son père qui va héritée de ses pouvoir de son âme d'énergie a lui…

'' Je suis a la fois sont fis et son seul héritier a cause que Voldemort n'est pas un totalement un vrai vampire a cause qui ne peut pas infectée les autres. Il demande à bellatrix de le faire pour son armée a cause qu'elle peut infectée. Il n'est pas un vrai vampire à cause qui n'a pas été mordue par un vampire mais crée par la magie noir vampirique maléfique. Mais du pareille au même sauf qui n'a aucun venin comme une vrai goules servant sauf que la dernière donneuse de sang le rejettes comme son enfant vu que la troisième phénix est ma fille hinata.

'' Quand nous avons appris que C'était Dumbledore et Alucard eux-mêmes qui venait te chercher, nous avons pensé qu'il pourrait te dire quelque chose ou te montrer quelque chose à propos de la prophétie,'' dit Hinata ardemment. '' Et nous n'avions pas complétement tort, pas vrai ? Il ne te donnerait pas de leçons s'il pensait que tu étais un type comme les autres, il ne perdrait pas son temps… il doit pensée que tu as une chance !'' mais comment tu sais qui ne peut pas affectée, il a bien pris ton sang alucard quand tu étais en mode démon.

'' Oui mais même en mode démon si je n'autorise pas la transformation, mon venin ne s'active pas. Donc il est une goule meurtrière vampire mais sans venin a cause qui porte du sang d'un demi-vampire humain et d'un demi-vampire végétarien qui le refuse comme enfant goule.

'' C'est vrai, '' dit Hermione. '' Mais je me demande ce qu'il t'enseignera, Harry ? De la magie défensive vraiment avancée, probablement… des contre sort de chasseur de vampire !''

'' J'en suis moi-même quelque notions mais je ne crois pas que sa soit sa chérie. Il ne m'a pas dit même à moi sur quoi il allait enseignée.

Harry n'écoutait pas vraiment. Il ressentait une chaleur qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle causée par le soleil : un poids sur son estomac sembla s'envoler. il compris que Hinata et Hermione étaient plus choqués qu'il ne le laissaient paraître, mais le seul fait qu'ils soient toujours là et que Alucard a avouer a sa place que la prophétie contenais le fait qui devra le tuer de force par son père, avant de pouvoir le tuer son père a son tour, ne le traitant pas comme quelqu'un de contagieux ou dangereux, valait plus pour lui qu'il ne pourrait jamais leur avouer.

'' … et des enchantements d'esquive généreux,'' conclut Hermione. Bien, au moins tu sais déjà que tu auras des cours privée avec Alucard cette année, ce qui en fait un de plus que hinata et moi. Je me demande quand nos résultats de BUSE arriveront ?

'' Ça ne devrait plus être long, ça fait déjà un mois, dit Elizabeth

'' Accrochez-vous,'' dit Harry, une autre partie de la conversation de la nuit passée lui revenait à l'esprit. '' Je crois que Dumbledore a dit que nos résultats de BUSE arriveraient aujourd'hui !''

'' Aujourd'hui ?'' dit Hermione ne poussant des petits cris perçants. '' Aujourd'hui ? Mais pourquoi pas ne l'as-tu pas… oh mon dieu… tu aurais dû le dire..'' elle sauta sur ses pieds, je vais voir si des phénix sont arrivés…''

'' Moi je lai ai repassée en retapage la semaine dernière à cause que selon le règlement pour les vampires seulement en cas exil forcée on les refait passée durent l'été et je suis sur que j'ai optimal partout. dit Alucard. Après tout je connais assez bien les cours vu que j'ai été enseignant plusieurs fois par le passée.

Mais quand Harry arriva en bas dix minutes plus tard, entièrement habillé et rapportant son plateau vide, il trouva Hermione assise à la table de la cuisine, encore très agitée, alors que Mme Weasley essayait d'atténuer son restant air de panda.

'' Ne bouges pas,'' disait impatiemment Mme Weasley, se tenant devant Hermione sa baguette à la main et un exemplaire du guide de petit guérisseur ouvert à contusions coupes, abrasions.

'' Ça a toujours fonctionné avant, je ne comprends pas.''

'' C'est a cause que c'est un sort qui ne fonctionne pas sur les vampires dit Alucard, sa a l'air être une farce de Fred et George, de l'avoir conçu pour qu'il s'enlève que très tranquillement sur les vampires.

'' Mais il faut qu'il s'enlève plus vite !'' grinça Hermione. Je ne peux pas me promener en ressemblant à Moka après mes torture pour toujours !''

'' Bien sûr que non, ma chérie, nous trouverons un antidote, ne t'inquiètes pas,'' dit Mme Weasley avec douceur.

'' Alucard va sûrement arrangée sa mieux que votre vieux livre Mrs Weasley. En tout cas c'est quand même drôle comme blague. dit Pansy en essayant de se faire passée gentille.

''Oui, je peux difficilement respirer tellement que je suis pliée de rire, et tu seras ligotée au tentacule ce soir Pansy. '' Dit Hermione d'un ton cassant. Elle se leva et commença à tourner en rond dans la cuisine, jouant avec son collier en argent.

'' Désolée... dit-t-elle en voyant que sa blague avais irritée sa maîtresse.

'' Mme Weasley, vous êtes tout à fait, tout à fait sûre qu'aucun phénix n'est arrivée ou de hibou ce matin ?

'' Oui, ma chérie, j'en suis certaine, dit Mme Weasley patiemment. Mais il est à peine neuf heures. Il reste encore du temps pour que…''

'' Je sais que Hinata a ratée l'épreuve de Runes antiques contrairement a moi, murmura Hermione fiévreusement, elle a au moins une faute sérieuse. Et en pratique de Défense contre les forces du mal, j'ai fait n'importe quoi… j'ai toujours pensée que ça avait été pour la transfiguration, mais maintenant que j'y repense…

'' Hermione veux-tu la fermer, tu n'es pas la seule à être nerveuse ! grogna Hinata. '' Et quand tu auras tes douze BUSE attribuée par ton mari à cause de tes performance sexuelle hors normes..''

'' Ne dit pas ça, ne dis pas ça !'' dit Hermione devenant complétement hystérique. '' Je sais que j'ai tout raté a cause je suis un vampire phénix !

'' Qu'est-ce qui se passe si on rate les examens ?'' demanda Harry, Hermione répondant encore.

'' Nous discutons de nos options avec notre directrice, je l'ai demandé a Alucard a la fin de l'année dernière, quand a Alucard il a du au début année des buses de rattrapage a cause en cas exil forcée de vampire il a le droit de les refaire durent l'été, il a eu sa réponse il y la semaine dernière tout des optimal selon lui.

L'estomac d'Harry se manifesta. Il aurait peut-être mieux valu qu'il mange moins au petit déjeuner.

'' A Durstrang, dit Elizabeth avec suffisance, nous faisons les choses différemment. Je pense que c'est pire ailleurs, nous passons nous examens après six ans d'étude, pas cinq, et puis on n'a pas non plus de défense contre les forces du mal mais la théorie en magie noir de défense…

Les mots d'Elizabeth furent noyés par un cri perçant de Mina. Hermione se dirigea vers la fenêtre de la cuisine du manoir. Trois points noirs se dessinaient clairement dans le ciel, grandissant peu à peu.

'' Ce sont sûrement nos phénix,'' dit Alucard d'une voix joyeux, rejoignant sa favorite a la fenêtre.

'' Et il y en a que trois,'' dit Harry, parlant plus vite,

'' Oui Belmont, mina, et funix… vu que je n'ai pas passé les examens vu que on m'a forcée a exilée par cette demeurée de Beurninger et que j'ai déjà eu en rattrapage déjà mes optimal.

'' Un pour chacun de nous, dit Hermione dans un chuchotement terrifié. '' Oh non. Oh non. Oh non…''

Elle agrippa fermement Alucard à son torche. Les trois phénix se dirigèrent directement vers le manoir, les trois ayant de belles couleurs fauves, il devint évident pendant leur survole de la forêt qu'ils portaient tout trois une grande enveloppe carrée.

'' Oh non!'' couina Hermione contre Alucard qui la caressais les cheveux.

Mme Weasley se glissa devant eux en les poussant un peu et ouvrit la fenêtre de cuisine.

Un, deux, trois, les hiboux passèrent par la fenêtre et atterrirent sur la table dans une ligne

Ordonnée. Tout trois levèrent leur patte droite. Harry avança. La lettre lui étant adressée

Était attachée à la patte du hibou du milieu. Il la détacha, les doigts tremblants. A sa gauche, Hinata essayait de détacher ses propres résultat d'un air indifférente : à sa droite, les mains de Hermione qui semblais être attacher a Mina apparemment, bougeaient tellement qu'elles faisaient trembler le phénix tout entier. Personne ne parla dans la cuisine. Enfin, Harry parvint à détacher l'enveloppe. Il l'ouvrit rapidement et en sortit un parchemin.

 _Résultat des examens de Magie Premier Niveau_

 _Notes permettant le passage :_

 _Optimal (o)_

 _Effort exceptionnelle (e)_

 _Acceptables (a)_

 _Notes empêchant le passage :_

 _Pitoyable (p)_

 _Désastreux (d)_

 _Troll (t)_

 _Résultats d'Harry James Potter :_

 _Astronomie A_

 _Soins aux créatures magiques E_

 _Charme E_

 _Défense Contre les Forces du Mal O_

 _Divination P_

 _Herbologie E_

 _Histoire de la Magie D_

 _Potions E_

 _Transfiguration E_

Harry lut le parchemin plusieurs fois, sa respiration devenant plus facile à chacun lecture. Tout allais bien : il avait toujours su qu'il raterait la Divination, et il n'avait aucune chance de réussi l'histoire de la Magie, étant donné qu'il s'était évanoui à la moitié de l'examen, mais il avait réussi tout le reste ! Il fit courir son doigt sur ses notes… il avait parfaitement réussi en métamorphose et en Herbologie, il avait même excédé les espérances en potions ! Et le plus beau, c'était qu'il avait réalisé un optimal en défense contre les forces du mal ! Il regardait autour de lui, Hermione lui tournais le dos, plongée entre sa tête sur alucard et sur sa feuille, mais Hinata semblait ravi.

'' Bon j'ai seulement raté rune ancienne et divination, et qui est-ce que ça peut bien intéressée en rune ancienne il prenne effort exceptionnelle aussi. Et je n'ai pas ton don vampirique alucard ?'' dit-t-elle heureux a Harry. '' Tiens... échange.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux notes de Hinata : il avait obtenu tous des Optimal sauf en divination et en rune ancienne qui était effort exceptionnel. Mais tout le reste était optimal.

'' Je savais que tu serais le meilleur en Défense contre les forces du mal, '' dit Hinata en donnant un coup à Harry sur l'épaule. '' Nous avons bien réussi hein ?'' moi cet sur cet optimal automatique vu que je l'enseignais et étudiait en même temps.

'' Bravo !'' dit Mme Weasley fièrement, ébouriffant les cheveux de Hinata. '' Huit buse, c'est plus que Fred et George réunis.

'' Hermione ?' dit Ginny peur sûr d'elle parce que Hermione ne s'était toujours pas calmer.

'' Comment ça été ?

'' Je – pas trop mal,'' dit Hermione d'une petite voix.

'' Allez arrête petite sœur, dit Hinata, en se frayant un chemin jusqu'à elle et lui piquant ses résultats.

'' Ouais… Douze buses et un effort exceptionnel en défense contre les forces du mal. '' Elle la regarda, mi amusé, mi exaspéré. '' Tu es un peu déçue de m'avoir battu, pas vrai petit nouveau-née? Si tu aurais été un pure vampire je suis sur que tu aurais tout eux en tout optimal petit vampire mordue par mon frère.'' dit Hinata en imitant Moka pour la taquinée.

Hermione grognais en secouant la tête, mais Harry rit

'' Bon nous sommes des étudiants en A.S.P.I.C. maintenant !'' grimaça Hinata. '' Moi je croquerais bien quelque poulet de mon cadeau d'anniversaire, tu viens Elizabeth sinon je te fouette.

Harry baissa les yeux sur ses résultats.  
Ils étaient aussi bons qu'il pouvait l'avoir espéré. Il ressentit juste une pointe de regret… c'était la fin de son ambition de devenir Auror.  
Il n'avait pas acquis la note suffisante en potions. Il avait toujours su qu'il n'y arriverait pas, mais il se sentait quand même un peu malade à la vue de ce petit E noir.  
C'était étrange, vraiment, que la première personne à lui avoir dit qu'il ferait un bon Auror était le mangemort qui avais violé Hinata et qui était déguisée et un amoureux fou de Moka black, mais l'idée s'était emparée de lui d'une façon ou d'une autre, et il ne pouvait pas vraiment imaginer un autre métier pour lui sauf chasseur de vampire qui était exclue, d'ailleurs ça lui avait semblé exactement la voie à suivre depuis qu'il avait entendu la prophétie quelques semaines auparavant…  
Le néant ne peut le tuer si l'autre ne peut rester en vit tant que l'autre n'est pas tuer par le fis du néant…  
N'aurait-il pas survécu à la prophétie, et ne se serait-il pas donner une meilleure chance de survie, s'il avait rejoint ces magiciens fortement qualifiés dont le travail était juste de trouver et de tuer Voldemort et ses vampires?


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : La première visite d'hermione sur le marchée des immortelles.

Harry resta dans les limites du large jardin forestier du manoir pendant les quelques semaines suivantes. Il passa la plupart de ses jours à jouer au Quidditch des deux côté du jardin de Alucard, (lui et Hermione contre Elizabeth et Hinata et Ginny) Hermione tout comme Hinata était affreuse malgré qu'elle soit vampire mais Ginny était plutôt bonne, donc ils étaient raisonnablement bien Équilibrées) et ses soirées à manger trois fois de tout ce que les goules et Mme. Weasley mettait devant lui. Il passait même quelque jour au terrier ou Harry put enfin voir la tombe de Ron alors que l'année dernière du a la fois a cause de Hermione qui était trop sauvage du a ses crise il n'avait pas pu assistée a l'enterrement et avoir été témoins de la connerie de Percy Weasley.

Cela aurait été un congé heureux, paisible s'il n'y avait eu les histoires de disparitions d'accidents étranges, même de morts apparaissant maintenant presque quotidiennement dans le Prophète. Parfois Bill et M. Weasley rapportaient des nouvelles à la maison avant même qu'elles n'aient atteint le journal. D'autrefois était Alucard qui les rapportais avant même le ministère était au courent. Au mécontentement de Mme. Weasley, la célébration du Seizième anniversaire Harry fut gâtée par des nouvelles horribles apportées par Elmira Phénix, qui semblait décharnée et sinistre, ses cheveux noir impeccable, et de gris, et ses yeux reflétais la soif permanente de vengeance et par Rémus Lupin, qui semblait décharné et sinistre, ses cheveux châtains striés généreusement de gris, ses vêtements plus loqueteux et rapiécés que jamais et a la déception de Molly, Elmira en rencontrant la jeune Parkinson en surprise refusais catégoriquement de la transformée en personne et que c'est a Alucard et a Hermione de l'autorisée dans son manoir et pas a une humaine, vu qu'elle était quand même bien traitée en servante sexuelle pour l'ordre et non pas a moitié morte de faim même si elle avais punis assez sévèrement sa fille hinata sa punition fut qu'elle fut priver de vêtements pour tout l'été, a cause pour ne pas lui avoir dit ni invitée ses goules fille a orgie et qu'elle avais été violer par les goules garçons mais comme c'était un viole autorisée par alucard, elle ne fit pas un plat pour ça non plus sauf pour punir sa fille et Elizabeth.

'' Il y a eu deux autres attaque de goule détraqué par les détraqueurs.'' annonça-t-il, comme Mme. Weasley lui passait une grande tranche de gâteau d'anniversaire. '' Et ils ont trouvé le corps d'Igor Karkaroff dans une cabane en haut au nord. La marque des ténèbres du phénix noir y avait été laissée –bien, franchement, je suis étonné qu'il soit restée en vie même une années après avoir abandonné les Mangemorts; le frère de Sirius, Regulus, avait seulement tenu quelque 24 heure avant que Erika le dévore, autant que je peux me souvenir.''

'' Oui, eh bien,'' dit Mme Weasley fronçant les sourcils. '' Peut-être nous devrions parler d'un sujet différent-''

Mais les phénix l'ignoraient parfaitement.

'' A-tu entendu parler de Florian Fortescue, Remus ? demanda Alucard qui buvais son verre de sang avec Hermione dans ses bras. Notre prisonnière manchote marmonne souvent son nom mais même en frénésie elle refuse de nous dire ce qui lui est arrivée.

'' L'homme qui vendait des glaces sur le chemin de traverse? Interrompe Harry, avec une sensation désagréable, creuse au fond de son estomac. '' Il avait l'habitude de me donner des glaces gratuites. Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?''

'' Sûrement dévorée vivante pour une goule d'après l'état de sa boutique ou peut-être Moka en est occuper et c'est pour ça qu'elle ne veut pas crachée le morceau supposais Elmira.

'' Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione, tandis que Mme. Weasley d'une manière significative regardait fixement Alucard.

'' Qui peut savoir ? Il a du dire quelque chose de vexant a Moka avant l'attaque du Ministère ou elle a ordonné a une ses goule de chasseur à le faire disparaître, c'était quelqu'un de bien, Florian.

'' En parlant de l'allée, dit. Il semble qu'Ollivander soit partit aussi.

'' Le fabricant de baguette ? dit Alucard, le regard impassible.

'' Celui là-même Magasin vide. Aucun signe de lutte vampirique. Personne ne sait s'il l'a quitté volontairement ou a été enlevé par des mangemort.

'' Mais les baguettes magiques – comment les gens fer ont-ils pour obtenir des baguettes magiques ?''

'' Ils se débrouilleront avec d'autres fabricants, dit Lupin. '' Mais Ollivander était le meilleur et si il est de l'autre côté l'a ce n'est pas bon pour nous a cause qui connais bien des secret sur la magie des baguettes ancienne comme celui de Bened Phénix.

'' Ah oui c'est vrai, il a rachetée a notre famille sont ancien magasin qui officiais avec Rosalie il y a 1000 ans avant la loi qui interdisais le port des baguettes au vampire.

Le reste de la journée après ce thé d'anniversaire fut plutôt sombre, leurs lettres et listes de livres arrivèrent de Poudlard. Harry y trouva une surprise : Il avait été nommé Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch.

'' Cela te donne le même statut que les préfets ! '' Cria Hermione heureuse. '' Tu pourras utiliser notre salle de bains spéciale maintenant et tout !''

'' Sauf que malheureusement tu ne peux pas faire perdre des points a Malefoy pour chaque fois qui respires j'ai essayé de négocier ce droit mais apparemment je n'ai pas pu réussir a cause que tes pas un préfet-en-chef dit Alucard avec humour.

Tout le groupe riait à la bonne blague même Pansy qui jouais avec patarond le chat de sa favorite. Apparemment pattarond casse-croûte phénix semblais l'apprécier aussi.

'' Wow, je me souviens quand était plus jeune quand Charlie a porté un de ces trucs, dit Ginny, examinant l'insigne avec jubilation. '' Harry c'est si cool, tu es mon capitaine – si tu me laisse revenir dans l'équipe, je suppose, ou pire si tu le fait pas je te menacerais de rompre avec toi.

'' Bien, je ne suppose pas que nous puissions remettre un voyage à l'allée beaucoup plus longtemps maintenant que vous avez ceci,'' soupira Mme. Weasley.

Hermione murmurais a son mari : tu va me montrée comment allez a l'allée des immortelle Alucard, sa fait 1 ans que je veux y allez et on a jamais le temps.

'' Oui je sais, désolé mione. Je te promets que pendant que les autres ferons leur course et on les rejoindra avant d'aller chez Fred et George, on va passée par derrière de leur boutique pour te montrée comment faire le nouveau passage, ils ont du le modifier a cause l'ancien qui était trop peu sécuritaire, mais sa va te plaire.

'' Tu ferais mieux sinon je divorce rétorquais Hermione.

La tout le monde éclatais de rire et Alucard aussi qui fut prise de cours de mauvaise blague.

'' Ouais mais on n'est pas marier officiellement dont tu peux juste rompre avec moi pendant 3 seconde avant que tu me supplie de te sautée.

'' Nous irons samedi comme que votre père ne doit pas aller au travail de nouveau. Je ne vais pas là-bas sans lui.

'' La maman, penses-tu honnêtement que tu sais qui se cachera derrière une étagère de livres dans Fleuris et Botts ? dit Ginny riant sous la cape.

'' Fortescue et Ollivander sont partis en vacances, n'est-ce pas ? dit Mme. Weasley, s'enflammant immédiatement.

'' Si tu penses que la sécurité est une question amusante tu peux rester ici et j'irai chercher tes choses moi-même.

'' Non, je veux venir, je veux voir Fred et George !'' dit Ginny à la hâte.

'' Alors tu gardes juste tes réflexions, jeune fille avant que je ne décide que tu es trop immature pour venir avec nous !'' dit alors Mme. Weasley en colère, montrant son horloge, dont les neuf aiguilles indiquaient toujours, '' En péril mortel'' et celle de Ron sur Mort et tenait en équilibre au dessus d'une pile de serviettes juste lavées.

'' Et cela vaut pour retourner à Poudlard également!''

Ginny se tourna pour regarder son copain d'un air incrédule comme les goules hissaient le coffre à linge et horloge chancelante dans leur bras et sortit comme un ouragan de la pièce.

'' Mais… on ne peut pas même plus faire une plaisanterie par ici désormais sauf pour les vampire…''

Mais Ginny fut prudente de ne pas paraître désinvolte au sujet de Voldemort pendant les quelques jours suivants. Samedi arriva sans aucune autre des explosions de Mme. Weasley, quoiqu'elle ait semblé très tendue au petit déjeuner. Pansy restais silencieuse depuis quelque jours mais elle aurait bien aimé accompagnée alucard et hermione sur le marchés des immortelle. Bill qui resteraient à la maison avec elle (ce qui plaisait beaucoup à Ginny qu'a Hermione,) lança un plein sac d'argent à travers la table à Harry.

'' C'est le mien ?'' demanda Ginny immédiatement, les yeux agrandis.

'' C'est celui de ton copain, idiote,'' dit bill. Je l'ai obtenu de ton coffre pour toi, Harry, parce que ça prendre cinq heures au public pour arriver à leur or à l'heure actuelle, les gobelins et les vampires ont resserré la sécurité. Il y a deux jour Arkie Philpott a eu être forcée à se déshabiller totalement nue pour que les goules de Elmira fouille ses vêtement au cas où il cacherait une arme anti-vampire dans ses vêtement et une sonde de contrôler enfoncée en plus… bien, fais moi confiance, C'est la façon est plus facile. On est obligée de faire sa depuis que sur l'ordre Elmira on a du engagée pour la sécurités la petite Alice et Julia Phénix les petites sirènes de sa favorite vampire-goule.

'' Merci, Bill'' dit Harry, empêchant son or.

'' Il faut toujours être attention pour ne pas obéir a Elmira dit doucement Pansy, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée a gringott d'engagée des vampires pour surveiller notre or.

Ginny mima dans son dos des vomissements dans ses céréales derrière Pansy. Harry s'étranglais avec ses propre céréales et Hinata le tapa fort dans le dos.

C'était un jour couvert, obscur. Une des voitures spéciales du ministère de la magie dans lesquelles les phénix avais horreur y être, et que Harry était allé une fois auparavant, les attendait dans la cour de devant quand ils sortirent de la maison, mettant leurs manteaux.

'' C'est bien que papa puisse nous obtenir ceci de nouveau, dit Ginny reconnaissante, s'étirant luxueusement comme la voiture se déplaçait sans à-coup loin du manoir. Mais il n'y avait que Harry et Ginny dans la voiture et étaient assis dans le confort spacieux dans les sièges arrières. Les phénix eux préfère nettement la course vampirique ou les vortex si il doit quitter le pays sans être suivie que ces voiture et Alucard craignais toujours que si il se ferait déplacée par des voiture du ministère le jour du départ pour poudlard, que les conducteur recevrais l'ordre secret de les assassinée dans leur cercueil par des couteaux bénite.

'' Ne vous y habituez pas, c'est seulement à cause d'Harry,'' dit M. Weasley par-dessus son épaule. Lui et Mme. Weasley étaient devant avec le conducteur du ministre; le siège passager de devant s'était obligeamment étiré en ce qui ressemblait à un sofa deux place.

'' On lui a donné le statut de sécurité de catégorie supérieure. Et nous aurons en plus une sécurité supplémentaire au Chaudron baveur également. Alucard a refusée ce droit a Rufus en disant qu'il avais déjà une sécurité largement supérieure en sa favorite et a son don vampire extraordinaire que tout le ministère anglais pouvait lui offrir.

'' Et il a demandé pourquoi il le refusait mis a part ça dit Mrs Weasley.

'' Il lui a rétorqué qui avais peur que Rufus ordonne au chauffeur si il installait son cercueil de vouloir sa mort avec un couteau bénite au cœur comme le fis de Elmira Phénix. Et aussi a cause qui est très en colère contre lui aussi mais il ma pas dit pourquoi il l'était, mais selon Elizabeth et hinata il aurait ordonnée au début de l'été a sa famille le chassée en repas.

Harry ne dit rien : il ne s'était pas imaginé faire ses achats entourée par un bataillon d'Aurors. Il avait rangé sa cape d'invisibilité dans son sac à dos et estima que, si c'était assez bon pour Dumbledore, cela serait assez bon pour le Ministère, quoique maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il n'était pas sûr que le Ministère sache pour sa cape d'invisibilité.

'' Vous êtes arrivés, voilà,'' dit le conducteur, un temps étonnamment court plus tard, parlant pour la première fois comme il ralentissait au croisement de charing et s'arrêta à l'extérieur du Chaudrons baveur. '' Je dois vous attendre, une idée de combien de temps ça va prendre ?

'' Deux heures environs, je pense,'' dit. '' Oh bien, son ici !

Harry imita et regarda fixement par la fenêtre; son cœur sauta. Il n'y avait aucun Auror attendant à l'extérieur de l'auberge, mais au lieu de cela la forme gigantesque noire-barbue de rubeus Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard et a ses côté la favorite de Elmira : Rosalie Phénix et inconscient des regards effrayés des passants moldus.

'' Harry ! Gronda-d 'il, emportant Harry dans une étreinte écrasante ses os dès le moment qu'Harry était sorti de la voiture. '' Buck – ou Salem Phénix, je veux dire, tu devrais le voir, Harry, Alucard me la envoyée pour l'année scolaire hier en disant que sa chambre de sa mère au manoir était suffisamment bien décorée juste a l'été prochain ou il aura besoin d'un décorateur pour l'ancienne chambre de Moka black qui a incendiée l'année ou elle et temari l'ont lâchement trahis pour son père.»

'' Heureux qu'il soit heureux être avec vous,'' dit Harry, souriant comme il massait ses côtes. '' Nous ne savions pas que la sécurité signifiait toi et Rosalie !

Rosalie ne disais rien mais souriais légèrement, Harry se souvenais que l'année dernière Rosalie et Hagrid était confrontée mais apparemment il avait fait la paix. Juste a cause que Rosalie avais exigée un duel pour punir sa favorite Elmira et qui a par accident interrompu le duel a ses propre risque en ignorant que seul un vampire champion de lutte pouvais intervenir.

'' Je sais, c'est comme au bon vieux temps sauf que je dois supportée les remarque glacial de Rosalie ici présente, tu vois le Ministre voulait envoyer une bande d'Aurors, mais Alucard a dit que Rosalie et moi ferais l'affaire, dit Hagrid fièrement, gonflant sa poitrine et mettant ses pouces dans ses poches. '' Allons-y alors – après vous, Molly, Arthur –''

Le Chaudron buveur était, pour la première fois dans le souvenir d'Harry, complétement vide. Seulement Tom le propriétaire, desséché et édenté, restait de la vieille foule. Il leva les yeux avec espoir comme ils entraient, mais avant qu'il puisse parler, Hagrid dit d'un air important, "juste de passage aujourd'hui, Tom, je suis sur que tu comprends, les affaires de Poudlard, tu sais."

Tom inclina la tête tristement et retourna à l'essuyage de ses verres; Harry, Hermione, Hagrid et les Weasley marchèrent dans le bar puis dans la petite cour froide où les poubelles étaient posées. Hagrid leva son parapluie rose et appuya sur une certaine brique du mur, qui s'ouvrit immédiatement pour former une voûte sur une rue pavée sinueuse. Ils marchèrent depuis l'entrée et firent une pause, regardants autour d'eux.  
Le marché de traverse avait changé. Les devantures de vitrines colorées, scintillantes de livres de sorts, des ingrédients de potions et de chaudrons avaient disparues, cachés derrière de grandes affiches du ministère de la Magie qui avaient été collées sur elles. La plupart de celles-ci donnaient des conseils de sécurité sur les brochures que le Ministère avait fait paraître au cours de l'été, mais d'autres montraient les photographies noir et blanc animées de Mangemorts connus pour être en cavale. Bellatrix Lestrange se moquait depuis la devanture de l'apothicaire le plus proche. Quelques fenêtres étaient condamnées avec des planches, y compris le magasin de Glace de Florian Fortescue.

D'autre part, un certain nombre d'étalages minables étaient apparus brusquement le long de la rue. Le plus proche, qui avait été érigé devant Fleuri et blots, sous un auvent rayé, souillé, présenté épinglé une pancarte cartonnée devant lui :

AMULETTES Efficace Contre Vampire carnivore, Loup-garou, Détraqueurs, Goules et Infinis !

Un petit magicien miteux-air agitait avec bruit des bras plein de symboles d'argent sur des chaînes aux passants.

'' Un pour votre petite fille, madame ?'' dit-il à Mme. Weasley comme ils passaient, lorgnant Ginny. Pour protégez son joli cou des vampires.

Rosalie grognais : Je suis un vampire et je ne mange pas les jeune parois disparaît sinon c'est vous que je vais dévorée en chantant la mort frappera.

Le vendeur terrifié se sauvait en oubliant ses fausses reliques devant le regard enragé de Rosalie.

'' Jolie coup rosie dit la voix glacial de Elmira qui sortais d'une ruelle et la prend dans ses bras pour la félicitée et l'embrassée pour lui prendre un peu de sang de sa favorite.

''Si j'étais en service… mais bon c'est vrai que avoir Rosalie et Elmira dans le groupe a ses avantage, en regardant le vendeur d'amulette disparaître.

'' Oui, mais de tout manière Rosalie et Elmira va sûrement l'arrêter et pas toi, je pense que nous ferions mieux d'aller chez madame Malkin en premier. Ginny a besoin de nouvelle robe mais on peu contée sur alucard pour les besoin de Ginny et hinata pour ça, vu qui ne m'ont pas donné leur liste.

'' Molly, cela n'a aucun sens que nous allions tous chez Madame Malkin, dit Mr. Weasley.

'' Pourquoi ces trois jeune proie ne ont-ils pas avec Hagrid et vous pouvez allez chez Fleuris et botts et obtenir les livres scolaires de chacun ?''

'' Je ne sais pas,'' dit Mme. Weasley inquiété, clairement déchirée entre un désir de finir les achats rapidement et le désire de rester tous ensemble. '' Hagrid, penses-tu-?''

'' N'aie pas peur, ils seront très bien avec moi, Molly, dit Hagrid d'un ton apaisant, agitant une main en l'air de la taille d'un couvercle de poubelle. Alucard ma déjà dit qui me confierais même de transportée son cercueil double a lui et sa favorite si il n'avait pas de goule pour le faire a la place. dit Hagrid en riant.

Que alucard dise sa était sans doute un compliment digne de son respect a cause qui ne confiais jamais a d'autre humain le transporte de son cercueil pour faire le voyage en train.

Harry remarqua que beaucoup de gens qui passaient avaient le même air harcelé, tourmenté même, le regard inquiet comme Mme. Weasley et que personne ne s'arrêtait pour parler désormais; les clients restaient ensemble dans leur propres petits groupes de connaissances, s'occupant seulement de leurs affaires. Personne ne semblait faire des courses seul.

Entre temps derrière une ruelle d'un magasin de Fred et George, Alucard et hermione sur son dos était derrière un mur et murmurais en un mélange de birdlang fourchelang qu'elle ne compris que à moitié : une formule qui révélais un porte vortex.

'' Il faut que tu descends de mon dos la porte ne laisse rentrée une personne a la fois a présent c'est une sorte de vérification du sang pour voir si tu ne porte pas la marque de mon père. Ou le sang de moka si elle aurait mordu infectée par elle exemple.

'' Qu'arriverais-t-il si sa aurais été le cas.

'' Tu serais devenue une marchandise dévorée par les vendeurs dit Alucard.

'' Oh D'accord mais j'ai rien compris a la formule sa ressemblais a un mélange de fourchelang et birdlang.

'' C'est juste la formule du vortex du marchée mais en sifflant en birdlang une fois et fourcelang deuxième fois une sorte de sécurités anti-goule des phénix noir. Mais comme c'est aussi ta première fois au marchés je ne peux pas te le dire la formule temps qui te vérifie pas ton odeur de vampire.

Alucard passais la porte et des monstres vampires et affreuse goule le regardais en le reniflant et il fut aussitôt autorisée a passée, Hermione un peu craintif le suivais 1 seconde plus tard et les monstre la laissais passé aussitôt qu'il la voyait dans l'allée des immortelle. Il avait tout un regard de pitié pour elle et de total respect envers Alucard.

'' N'aille pas peur mione, c'est eux qui t'ont nourrie quand tu étais sauvage l'année dernière. Ils ont une très bonne mémoire et la prochaine fois que tu viendras il te reconnaîtra à chaque fois. Moi je suis un habituer et il me respecte beaucoup.

'' Oui c'est juste un peu terrifiant au début.

'' On s'habitue vite. Ta juste à faire comme si c'était des goules. Même si c'est drôle que tu fais la même expression terrifié quand tu es venu en Transylvanie la première fois. Tu pensais que les goules d'Erika était de zombi de film d'horreur moldu et j'ai répliqué il ne mange pas de cerveau.

Hermione riais de la vielle blague d'alucard.

Contrairement au coté sorcier qui était vide et inquiétante, le marchés était plus plein de monstre que la normal. Les monstres vendeurs saluait alucard et proposais même des gâteries gratuite a sa favorite, qu'elle acceptait avec plaisir gratuitement.

Alucard allais au vendeur a la tête de monstre de film d'horreur pour acheter une provision gratuit de potion d'âme et le monstre offrait même du sang de goule a Hermione qui allais payer mais le monstre d'une voix outre-tombe lui dit :

'' Non c'est gratuit pour vous et votre mari… Mrs Phénix.

Hermione était stupéfier de tout recevoir ce sang sans payer.

'' tu ne te souvient pas je te l'ai dit que depuis l'année dernière le marchés nous offre tout ce que on veut gratuitement a cause qui ont intervenue a notre faveurs en désobéissant au ministère des sorcier quand il ont appris qu'il avais engagée ta violeuse comme secrétaire au ministère et lui ont privée accès a elle et au mangemort goule incluant Mon père Voldemort en échange tout ce que tu veut ici sont gratuit pour toi et a la famille de Elmira phénix.

'' Ah oui c'est vrai j'avais un peu oublié.

Il allait dans une section ou il avait des sortes de sang divers et elle reculait devant les sangs de cadavres. La section devenue extrêmement impopulaires dernièrement contrairement a ce que Alucard se souvenais la première année qui était allez quand avais commencée l'école avec Harry.

'' Sa empeste c'est cette odeur je la déteste dit Hermione avec dégoût, ils ont empestée ma chambre avec sa, juste avant mon viole. Je viens de me souvenir de ça.

Alucard vie que ce type de sang en particulier la dégouttais et probablement qui pourrais changer en ce type de sang les bonbons nez sanglant pour que sa soit du sang de cadavre au lieu du sang humain de celui qui en mange a tout coup.

'' Sa s'appelle du Sang de cadavre et c'est le type de sang que la bannie du marchés préfère chassée. Hinata a fait la même remarque que toi et moi aussi ce qui est amusant mais pas très ragoûtant.

'' Sa m'écœure Cet odeur allons ailleurs je préfère même pas y pensée.

il allais ensuite donc a d'autre boutique comme des vêtements fait pour les vampires comme des capuchon anti-soleil et des robe corset hyper sexy pour les soirée ou pour étude ou pour les orgie le capuchon qui restais sur la tête même durent les course de vampire, Hermione ne résistais pas pour en achetée tout une garde-robe a refaire, ou plutôt en recevoir gratuitement et elle vie une armure magique comme au manoir et surtout pour Alucard une petite orgie rapide dans les cabine essayage avec elle. Quand il en ressortie tout contente de l'essayage sexuelle, elle remarquait un magasin remplis d'arme magique nommé l'armure magique des Immortelle.

'' Un armurier magique c'est quoi ?

'' Et bien les sorcier ont leur baguette de sorcier mais les vampires aime des armes qui lance leur sort vampire chantée, comme exemple Elizabeth est son fouet, vampire killer tu peux en avoir une si tu veux, si tu a de la chance bien sûr.

'' C'est tu pareille pour les baguettes, est-ce que c'est l'arme qui choisie son propriétaire.

'' Non c'est le contraire c'est ton instinct de vampire qui choisie l'arme mais c'est très rare aussi jeune pour toi que sa peu arrivée, Elizabeth la aussi eu jeune sont fouet vampire killer qui lui a permis de achever son père vampire, mais tu peux essayer si tu veux. Moi sa ne marche jamais a cause quand je vois des armes mon instinct indique que la seul arme qui voudrais est totalement introuvable vu qu'il a était perdu par mon ancêtre Bened Phénix à sa mort. Et sa serais sa baguette qui a tuer Salazard Serpentard selon Elmira a cause après elle, cette baguette en particulier qui possédais sera très puissante permettrais d'ignorée les lois humain ou celle des vampires. Mais personne de mémoire d'homme ne la jamais retrouvée incluant Elmira, elle dit aussi que sa propre baguette qui venais de son père a été aussi perdu a cause de son viole serais sa sœur mais elle ignore ou elle se trouve aussi en ce moment.

'' C'est pour cela que tu n'utilise pas d'arme magique et tu fait comme les gobelins utilise la magie sans baguette a cause tu voudrais quelque chose qui a été perdu tout comme Elmira aimerais ravoir sa baguette volée par Salazard serpentard.

'' C'est cela, mais je peux utiliser des armes magique si je suis forcée à le faire, comme au ministère, sauf l'année dernière était qu'une copie chantée par moi du fouet de vampire d'Elizabeth mais sa ne me plait pas de le faire en combat sérieux. J'ai longtemps cherché Ces baguette quand était plus jeune a cause un Elmira même si elle en parle pas souvent, je sais qu'elle aimerait beaucoup récupérée la sienne qui a été volée et probablement elle me laisserait sa sœur jumelle comme récompense mais je ne l'ai jamais trouvée en Albanie, ni la sienne et ni sa sœur. Hinata elle non plus mais sa ne l'intéresse pas Cette quête elle trouve sa trop vieux jeux pour elle, elle préfère chantée ses sort et a la limite utilise le vampire killer de Elizabeth si elle c'est vraiment nécessaire, a cause que Elizabeth lui autorisée tout le temps a la fouettée donc l'arme ne se retourne jamais contre elle.

Il continuait a discutée sur les armes en les touchant du beau des doigts quand hermione libérais ses instinct de chasseuse en tentant sa chance quand son instinct tombais sur un éventail de combat magique. Hermione le pris dans ses mains et le secouais en lançant un sorte comme une vrai sorcière chinois un sort d'eau léger qui fit reculer les gens incluant alucard vu que était de l'eau pure.

'' Oups désolé alucard.

'' En dirais que ton instinct a choisie ce qui voudrais comme arme magique. Un éventail de combat. Tu peux faire de puissants sorts d'ouragan avec ça. Encore plus puissant que je chantais pour bannir la journaliste cafard de Rita, mais attention ils sont dangereux a manier a cause qui ont un contrecoup pour eux qui ne sont pas habituer à la manier.

Il allait au vendeur qui lui offrait l'arme avec joie gratuitement.

'' Est-ce que c'est légal du coté du ministère de s'armée d'un éventail magique.

'' Le ministère n'ont pas arrêté Elizabeth avec son fouet vampire killer ils ne vont pas plus t'arrêtée à cause que tu porte un éventail qui lance des sort d'ouragan qui peut suivre le porteur. Il est a toi a présent et il y pas personne qui va pouvoir le toucher a cause c'est ton instinct vampire qui la choisie. Si quelqu'un tente de te le voler tout les sort et utiliser contre toi le sorte jetée se retournerais contre lui a cause tu n'es pas sa maîtresse.

'' Comment tu sais cela ?

'' Je le sais a cause un jour quand était plus jeune j'ai voulu fouettée Elizabeth en farce avec son vampire killer a cause qu'elle avait drogué ma fille pour pouvoir sortir avec elle, c'était seulement le lendemain matin après que Elmira lui a fait avouer a son réveille ce qu'elle avait fait, et sont fouet ma fouetté a sa place et en répétition en plus, elle a trouvée sa très drôle et hinata aussi soit disant passant. Par contre si tu autorise quelqu'un a le portée par contre il obéira aussi au lanceur vu que tu as donnée son accord, comme hinata peut utiliser son fouet a cause Elizabeth l'aime beaucoup mais moi elle m'aime bien plus au moins bien mais son fouet ne m'obéie pas comparé a ma fille tu comprends.

'' Un peu comme ce pédo qui voulais se tapée hinata et qui ses retrouver amnésique.

Alucard rigolais a la blague.

'' Ouais mais sa inclue aussi des sort du gère impardonnable également et non seulement le sort oubliette. Sa serais très drôle que mon père essaye de tuer Harry avec et il se tue lui-même à nouveau, ce qui m'arrangerais beaucoup.

'' Wow c'est cool sa. Haha a très bonne blague.

Il allait essayer d'autre vêtements encore plus sexy qui avais achetée et évidement hermione invitais son amant a nouvelle l'essayage dans les cabines privée, apparemment il y avait des cabines essayage pour les couple et il verrouille la porte et commence a se sautée dessus, en fessant l'amour rapidement vu que le temps manquais pour rencontrée le reste du groupe sur la rue de traverse. Mais après il avait remarqué aussi un allée nommée la place rogue sang et elle était curieuse.

'' C'est quoi la sa ressemble a la même couleur que une section de sa bibliothèque en Transylvanie.

Alucard blanchissais un peu gênée.

'' C'est l'allée rouge sang mais tu ne peux pas y rentrée avant 17 ans c'est un allée des bordels des immortelle. L'année prochaine tu pourras y rentrée si tu veux.

'' Ah bon? C'est pour sa que tu parles souvent de bordelle? J'ignorais qu'était légal en Angleterre ? Et toi tu y allais souvent.

'' Des fois il y a longtemps avant notre rencontre et un peu plus souvent avant la naissance de hinata, a cause Rosalie y travaille parfois, quand j'allais pas bien et ou était furieux contre Erika, il y a un endroit qui s'appelle le catalogue des immortelle tu peut choisir un amant avec une créature de ton choix comme exemple un démon des eau des marais ou un loup garou ou une vampire pure sang… une fois avant le début de la première année je y suis allez pour m'amuser un peu et je suis tomber sur le choix d'avoir eu Rosalie comme jouet, mais ceux il sont rare ce choix tout comme Rosalie qui ne vient la qu'une fois tout les années pour y travaille, mais les loup-garou sa ne fonctionne que les jours même de pleine lune. Je t'y emmènerais quand tu seras majeur si tu veux. La directrice vampire Electa me connais bien a cause c'est une des cousine vampire de Elizabeth mais parfois elle est une grande farceuse surtout avec moi vu que parfois elle nous donne des monstre que on connaît de ma propre famille et sa l'amuse beaucoup de ne pas me donner ce que j'ai commandée.

Hermione aurais bien aimé y allez mais vu qui était pressée et n'avais pas l'âge elle laissait tomber mais elle était déçu.

'' Pour ton anniversaire je pourrais organisée quelque chose si tu veux.

Il rencontrait sur l'allée du matchée Hinata et Elizabeth et hinata sentais que sa hermione était amusée plus que du magasinage.

'' Alors grand frère ont a été violer sa favorite a l'essayage. vieux pervers pédo. dit-t-elle à son oreille.

'' Ouais et alors tes jalouse ma petite gouine nympho rétorquais alucard avec un sourire taquine.

Il remarquait une fois de retour sur le marchée humain à peine drago mécontent sortir du magasin de vêtement avec sa mère, drago allais rétorquer un commentaire sur hermione mais il était tue sous le regard assassin de son mari et partit.

'' Tien en dirais qui ne sont pas trop content de nous voir dit hinata d'un air bête et moqueur.

'' Alors vous avez tout obtenus demanda Hagrid vivement quand le reste du groupe réapparurent à son côté.

'' A peu près, et toi Hermione. Avez-vous vu les mallerons ?''

'' Ouais en revenant du marchés des immortelle, mais ils n'ont pas fait d'ennui a ma favorite au milieu du chemin de traverse. Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux je les aie à l' œil si il touche un seul des cheveux de Hermione ils sont mort et la famille au complet aussi. dit Alucard. C'est la seul bonne action envers moi que le ministère ma autorisée a m'accordée a ma famille.

Harry et Hinata échangèrent des regards, mais avant qu'ils puissent désabuser Alucard de Cette idée confortable. Mme. Weasley et Ginny apparurent, tous portant les lourds paquets de livres.

'' Tout le monde va bien ?'' dit Mme. Weasley. '' Avez-vous obtenus vos robes ? bien alors, nous pouvons passer chez l'Apothicaire et chez Eeylops en allant voir Fred et George- restez ensembles, maintenant…''

Harry, n'achetèrent aucun ingrédients chez l'Apothicaire, vu qu'ils n'étudiaient plus les potions mais Benoît en achetais en double sous la prétexte que était nécessaire vu qui avais la tâche de fournir de la fourniture a poudlard C'est te années, mais ils achetèrent avec Ginny de grandes boîtes de noix de hibou pour Hedwige et Coqcigrue au Marché du Hibou Eeylops. Alors, avec Mme. Weasley vérifiant sa montre chaque minute ou presque, ils se dirigèrent plus loin le long de la rue à la recherche des Farces pour Sorciers vampire chanteur factieux, le magasin de farce et attrapes dirigé par Fred et George financé par les phénix.

'' Nous n'avons pas vraiment beaucoup de temps, '' dit Mme. Weasley. '' Donc nous jetons juste un rapide regard autour de nous et ensuite en arrière jusqu'à la voiture. Nous ne devons plus être loin, c'est ... numéro quatre-vingt-douze quatre-vingt-quatorze..."

'' Ho,'' dit Ginny s'arrêtant sur place.

A coté des Magasin mornes aux devantures encombrée d'affichez des alentours, les fenêtres de Fred et George frappaient l'œil comme une explosion de feu d'artifice. Des passants occasionnels regardaient derrière eux par-dessus leurs épaules vers les fenêtres et quelques-uns l'air plutôt abasourdi étaient en réalité arrêter, paralysés. La fenêtre de gauche était emplie de façon éblouissante d'un assortiment de marchandises qui tournaient, passaient, projetaient, rebondissaient et criaient; Harry avait les larmes aux yeux rien qu'en les regardant. La fenêtre de droite était couverte d'une affiche gigantesque, pourpre comme celles du ministère, mais décorée avec une des lettres jaunes éclatantes :

POURQUOI VOUS INQUIÉTER À PROPOS D'UN VAMPIRE RATÉE VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI…

VOUS DEVRIEZ VOUS INQUIÉTER À PROPOS DE VAMPIRE-CROTTE-QUI

LA SENSATION DE CONSTIPATION DE GOULE QUI CONTAMINE LA NATION!

Et au dessus de l'affiche il y avait une immense plaque commémoratif a l'honneur de Ronald Weasley décédé qui brillais d'une flamme éternelle chantée par un vampire et Harry devinais que était Alucard qui l'avais fait.

Harry et Alucard commença à rire. Il entendit un sorte de faibles gémissement à côté de lui et regardait autour de lui pour voir Mme. Weasley regarder, ahurie, l'affiche. Ses lèvres se déplaçaient silencieusement, lisant le nom '' VAMPIRE-CROTTE-QUI''

'' Ils seront assassinés et dévorée vivante dans leur lits!'' chuchota-t-elle.

'' Non, ils ne seront pas!'' dit Alucard, le marchés des immortelle s'en assure ils sont juste au dessous de l'entrée. C'est brillant !''

Et lui, Harry et Ginny entrèrent dans le magasin. Il était bourré de clients; Harry ne pouvait pas arriver près des étagères. Il regarda autour de lui, levant les yeux vers les boîtes empilées au plafond : Là se tenaient les en-cas tire-au-flanc que les jumeaux avaient perfectionnées pendant leur dernière année, non finie à Poudlard : Harry remarque que le nougat nez sanglant avait changée de nom pour nougat attire vampire. Vu qui avais à moitié réglée pour attirée les vampires nouveau née sur les victimes. Et avais pour dire que la version humaine sera bientôt disponible, mais il était quand même populaire, vu que certain goule y en achetais en capuchonnée. Il y avait des poubelles pleines de fausses baguettes magiques, les meilleures marchées se métamorphosant simplement en des chauves-souris en caoutchouc ou en paires de shorts quand on les agitait, les plus chères frappant l'utilisateur imprudent sur la tête et le cou, et des boîtes de plumes, qui écrivaient toutes seules, épelait les sorts, et une variété de réponse automatiques. Une espaces se dégarnit de foule et Harry s'inséra vers le comptoir, ou un troupeau de gamins de dix ans enchantés observaient un petit homme en bois minuscule qui montait lentement les marches d'un jeu réel de gibet, tous les deux perchés sur une boîte qui disaient : bourreau réutilisable- épelé ou il se balancera !

Mais Hermione trouvais son bonheurs dans une salle d'un rouge sang ou se trouvais des produit spécialement pour les vampires, et avais même des articles de fantasme sexuelle a essayée pour les couple. Sur le panneau qui indiquais.

'' Orgie de rêve pour vampire »

Hermione avait réussi à insérer par un grand étalage près du comptoir et lisait l'information sur l'arrière d'une boité montrant l'image fortement érotique de bande de vampire et une fille vampire qui était dans une partouze total dans un océan de sang humain.

'' une incantation simple et vous entrerez dans une rêve érotique de vampire de qualité supérieure, fortement réaliste, de 24 heure, facile à placer dans le temps d'une journée scolaire moyenne et pratiquement non détectable ( les effets secondaires incluent une expression de vide et un peu de jouissance ) interdit à la vente au moins de 16 ans. Non conseillée à l'humain.

Alucard vient la rejoindre et elle se retournait : Tu sais, dit Hermione, levant les yeux vers son amant, '' Que c'est vraiment de la magie sexuelle extraordinaire !''

'' Pour cela, Hermione, dit une voix derrière eux. '' Tu peux tout avoir le stock pour toi et Alucard, gratuitement tout comme pour Hinata et Elizabeth.''

Un Fred rayonnant était debout devant eux, portant un jeu de robes magenta qui contrastaient magnifiquement avec ses cheveux flambants.

'' Comment vas-tu, Alucard ?'' ils se serrèrent la main. '' Et qu'est il arrivé à l'œil de ta femme, espère que tu ne va pas nous chassée si c'est notre faute Hermione, a cause on sait bien que a présent tu peux tuer tout eux qui font du mal a ta favorite.

Alucard rigolait.

'' C'est seulement eux de serpentard selon le ministère que je peux tuer pas ancien gryffondor pervers dit-t-il hilare

'' Votre télescope coup de poing' dit-t-elle d'un air insensible et glacial.

'' Oh bon-sang, j'avais oublié que ceux la était pas près encore a la vente chez alucard.'' dit Fred. '' Tiens-'' il tira un pot de sa poche et le lui remit; elle le dévissa précautionneusement pour révéler une pâte jaune épaisse.

'' Appliques-le juste par touches légère même si le venin alucard a n'a soignée une partie apparemment, sa devrait être partie dans quelque minute.'' dit Fred. Nous avons dû trouver un détachant de contusion convenable même pour les vampires. Nous évaluons la plupart de nos produits sur nous-même même si certaine goule chasseuse du marchés se propose a les testée aussi.

Hermione semblait nerveuse. '' C'est sans danger n'est-ce pas ? demandait-elle.

'' Bien sûr que ça l'est, comparée a se faire violer par Moka c'est vraiment inoffensif.

'' Oh fait Fred, drôle de coïncidence que tu parle de son viole vu que j'ai trouvée une saveur de sang pour vos friandise nez sanglant qui repousse désormais hermione et ne risque pas attaquer les victimes avec cette odeur. Même si a présent elle se contrôle mieux en cessant de respirée comme que Hinata avais fait évacuée les classe a cause de Désirée Ombragage.

'' Ah bon c'est une bonne nouvelle alors et c'est quoi la saveur que les vampires déteste.

'' Essayer la senteur de sang de cadavre, Hermione déteste cette odeur vu que moka avais empestée sa chambre avant de la violer chez parent moldus.

'' C'est notée on donnera la senteur a la formule de ce sang en particulier pour celui des humain et pour celui qui attire vampire normaux sa sera du sang humain normal.

'' La seule risque qu'attirée un vampire mortellement pour la victime sera bientôt dévorée vivante vu que c'est mon ex-jumelle qui raffole de se sang.

Hermione rigolais a la bonne blague et finalement il n'avait pas tort, aucun vampire a sa connaissance sauf Moka ne buvais que du sang de cadavre.

Harry venais les rejoindre et fut saluer par Fred.

'' Venez vous trois, je vous fais le tour même si Alucard connais déjà la place par cœur.

Harry laissais Alucard et Hermione qui tamponnant son restant d'œil noir à moitié guérie avec la pate et suivit Fred vers l'arrière du magasin, ou il vit un stand de tour de corde et de cartes.

'' Tours magiques de moldus !'' dit Fred Heureux, les désignant. '' Pour des accro comme papa, tu sais, qui aime les trucs de Moldus. Ce n'est pas un bon filon, mais nous faisons des affaires assez régulièrement avec, ils ont de grandes nouveautés… oh, voici George…''

Le jumeaux de Fred Serra énergétiquement la main d'Harry.

'' Tu lui fais le tour ? Passe derrière, Harry, c'est là que nous gagnons vraiment de l'argent. Empoche quoi que ce soit, toi, sans payer et je tes jure que les goules du marchés vont te chassée!'' ajouta-t-il menaçant à un petit garçon qui à la hâte retira sa main du pot étiquetés chatte de Moka comestibles – ILS FERONT PARAÎTRE N'IMPORTE QUI MALADE !

George tira en arrière un rideau à côté des tours de Moldus et Harry vit une pièce plus sombre, moins bondée. Les emballages des produits alignés ces planches à été plus discret.

'' Nous venons de développer C'est te ligne plus sérieuse, dit Fred. '' Drôle comment c'est arrivé…''

'' Vous ne croiriez pas combien de gens, même les gens qui travaillent au Ministère, ne peuvent pas faire un repousse-vampire convenable,'' dit George.'' Bien sûr, ils n'ont pas eu Hermione comme professeur ou toi, Harry et Alucard.''

'' C'est vrai ça… Bien, nous pensions que les Chapeaux de Protection anti-goule carnivore était un peu marrants, tu sais, défiez un vampire de vous croquer pendant que vous le portez et de voir sa tête quand sa charge se retourne contre lui comme le bouclier vampirique de Hermione. Mais le Ministère nous en a acheté cinq cents pour tout son personnel de soutien! Et nous recevons toujours de commandes massives!''

'' Donc nous avons étendus note gammes aux Manteaux de Protection anti-vampire carnivore gants de protection Anti-vampire…

''… je veux dire, ils n'aideraient pas beaucoup contre les sort impardonnables mais il réussi quand même à bloquer les hypnoses vampirique et les endoloris mais pas le avada kadavra, contrairement à la protection naturelle des vampires… Mais pour des sorts et sortilèges mineurs… et deux des sort impardonnable…''

'' Et ensuite j'ai pensée a la suggestion d'Alucard qu'il devrait entrée dans le secteur entier de Défense contre les forces du mal, parce que c'est une telle mine d'or,'' continua George avec enthousiasme. '' C'est cool, regarde, la Poudre d'obscurité instantanée, inefficace sur les vampires du a leur sens surnaturelle, mais sa peut confondre une goule enragée par exemple vu que même décharnée ils n'ont pas les pouvoir total d'un vampire. Alucard l'importes pour nous du Pérou. Pratique si tu es une proie d'une goule enragée et que tu veux t'évader rapidement''

'' Et nos appâte détonateurs s'éloignent juste des étagères, regarde,'' dit Fred, montrant un certain nombre d'objets à l'air bizarres ressemblant à des avertisseurs qui essayait en effet de se précipiter hors de vue. '' Vous laissez juste tomber celui-ci subrepticement et il partira en courant et fera un sympathique bruit hors de vue, vous donnant une diversion si vous en avez besoin et sa abasourdit même un vampire pendant plusieurs heure a cause sa produit en sonorus le même son que détecteur de chasseur de vampire.

'' Pratique,'' dit Harry, impressionné.

'' Ici, dit George, en attrapant deux et les jetant à Harry.

Une jeune goule vierge avec des courts cheveux blonds passa sa tête autour du rideau; Harry vit qu'elle portait également des robes de travail magenta.

'' Il y a ici un client cherchant un chaudron de plaisanterie, M. Weasley et M. Weasley, dit-t-elle d'un ton glacial mais douce.

Harry trouvait très étrange d'entendre Fred et George appelés '' m. Weasley, '' mais ils le prirent pour eux, et il était content qui engageais des vampires du marchés des immortelle.

'' J'arrive vérity, '' Harry, tu prends ce que tu veux ok ? Gratuite pour les phénix et comme tu es appartement humaine avec les phénix c'est OK pour toi aussi, Ordre du marchés des immortelle.

'' Je ne peux pas faire ça!'' dit Harry, qui avait déjà sorti son sac d'argent pour payer pour les appâte détonateurs.

'' Les phénix fidèle à Elmira ne payent rien ici,'' dit Fred ferrement, rejetant l'or d'Harry.

'' Mais-''

'' Tu nous as donné notre prêt de démarrage et Alucard a organisée notre protection avec le marchés des immortelle en disant que nous engageons des goules en surface aussi. Nous n'avons pas oublié'' dit George sévèrement. '' Prend ce que tu aimes et rappelle-toi juste de dire aux gens ou tu l'as obtenus, s'ils te demandent.''

George s'avança rapidement à travers les rideaux pour aider à servir les clients et Fred ramena Harry dans la partie principal du magasin pour retrouver Hinata et Ginny étudiant toujours longuement les Orgie parfaite de vampire brevetés.

'' Vous les filles vous n'avez pas encore trouvé nos produit spécial super sorcière et vampire ?'' demanda Fred. '' Suivez-moi, mes dames…''

Près de la fenêtre était placé un tableau de produits d'un rose soutenu autour duquel un groupe de filles excitées riait sottement avec enthousiasme. Hermione se rapprochais aussi et Ginny se rapprochèrent, regardant circonspecte ment.

'' Et voilà,'' dit Fred fièrement… '' Les meilleures gammes de filtres d'amour que vous pourrez trouvez sans aucun effet secondaire de perte de mémoire comparée a l'amonita original sur les vampires.

Hinata frissonnais de plaisir en attendant cela. et imaginais des piège d'amoureux a faire a Elizabeth a prés tout c'est de cette manière qui sont sortit ensemble la première fois il y a 30 ans.

'' Vraiment, sans effet secondaire sur nous… a cause je me souviens que selon Alucard on m'a déjà drogué a amonita sans donner l'antidote après l'acte et j'ai perdu la mémoire de Cette incident.

'' Vraiment je t'en rassure, on la dit testée sur vérity et elle se souvient parfaitement se s'avoir nous avoir baisé tout les deux sans aucun problème.

Ginny leva un sourcil avec scepticismes et jalousie légère après tout elle était leur sœur sexuelle avant... '' Fonctionnent-ils sur les humain ?'' Demanda-t'aille.

'' Certainement-ils marchent, jusqu'à vingt-heure pour les humain et 48 pour les vampires, selon le poids du garçon en question-''

'' Et l'attrait de l'appétit sexuelle de la fille,'' dit George, réapparaissant soudainement à leur côté. '' Mais nous ne les vendons pas à notre nympho de sœur.'' ajouta-t-il, devant soudainement sévère, '' Pas quand elle doit se taper environs tout les garçons de gryffondor d'après ce que nous avons entendue-''

'' Quoi que vous avez appris par Alucard est un grand et gras mensonge de serpentard vu que la dernière fois que j'ai fait un spécial Weasley était du a votre chanson d'opéra d'alucard qui a fait une semaine de viole autorisée en temps que révolution sexuelle l'an dernier. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?''

'' Effaceur de boutons en 10 secondes garanti,'' dit Fred. '' Excellent des furoncles aux point noirs, mais ne changent pas le sujet, tu ne sortais pas avec une certaine fille nommé Cho Chang avec Harry.

'' Oui mais Harry et moi on a rompu et elle ne m'adresse plus la parole non plus. Et la dernière fois que j'ai regardée, j'étais toujours avec Harry et il n'est un garçon à gryffondor et pas 500 garçons. De tout manière ce n'est pas moi à présent la reine des orgies vu que ce sont les patils et deans Thomas qui imite avec un humain les anciennes orgies d'Alucard.

'' Ah alors sa doit être pour ça qui nous a interdit leur accès a notre magasin j'ai rencontrée les jumelle mais Dean fut repoussée par un sortilège anti-voleur de sirène. Mais je croyais qu'une était avec Michel Corner ?''

'' Elle la laissée tombée pour se taper a deux le copain de sa sœur comme alucard le fessais avant. Il était mauvais joueur, et justement il est tombé dans les bras de notre ex commune Cho Chang. Mais moi je suis restée avec Harry et je ne l'ai pas laissée tombée a cause c'est l'amie de Cho toujours dans le coma au dernière nouvelle qui nous a trahis alucard et pas moi. Je crois que Alucard vous fessais marchés a cause qui est d'une jalousie maladif quand il est peinée. Mais de toute manière il y a déjà une nouvelle pute sexuelle à lui et à Hermione et si vous dites encore des conneries sur moi je ne vous révélerais pas qui c'est ?

'' Ah bon ? D'accord désolé, on voulait seulement te taquiner dit George en riant. Alucard a trouvée qu'était une bonne blague à te faire énervée pour rien.

'' Et d'ailleurs cela ne vous regarde pas avec qui se couche à présent, dit Ginny les mains sur les hanches. Elle avait tellement de Mme. Weasley sur son visage qu'Harry était étonnée que Fred n'ait pas reculé.

'' Cela ne vous regarde pas. Et je te remercie Alucard, Ajoute-t-elle avec colère contre le vampire qui riais, et qui venais d'apparaître à côté de George, chargé de marchandises, '' De ne pas me confondre avec tes deux ex sirène qui ont rompus avec toi pour deux humain a ces deux là !''

'' C'est trois galions, neuf monilles et une noise,'' dit Fred, en examinant les nombreuses boîtes dans les bras de Alucard. '' Paye… oups c'est toi alucard désolé.''

'' Si je vous offre quand vous voulez une orgie avec ma favorite et moi en échange rigolais alucard.

'' Paiement en nature acceptée dit George. Même si tu a tout gratuit. Mais pas a notre nympho par contre.

Ginny allais prendre quelque boîte de filtre amour.

'' Je paierais en nature aussi dit Ginny, je suis votre préférée en spécial Weasley vous avez oublié. Tu ne sais très pas trois galions, neuf Mornilles!''

'' Si tu promet de faire boire cela que a ton copain non officielle et pas a tout les garçon que tu croise on te fait cadeau des trois galions et de la noises. Dit les jumeaux.

'' Grr espèce de profiteur sexuelle dit Ginny en payant les neuf mornille et en jurant solennellement qu'elle utilisera leur produit seulement sur Harry qui était pliée en deux.

'' Alors Alucard qui est don ta nouvelle victime jouet humaine ?

'' Plutôt notre prostituée des phénix de Luxe dit Alucard en riant, c'est l'ex de Malefoy, ses parents sont mort et elle a crus qu'était pourchassée par les goules de mon père mais en échange de protection elle échange son corps contre de l'argent comme un peu un travaille d'été. C'est Pansy Parkinson. Elle voudrait être une goule mais je m'amuse bien et s'entend a présent parfaitement bien avec ma favorite a présent, elle a drôlement changée attitude Cette été. Était surtout très amusant de la faire réveiller d'une transe durent un viole de mes goules mâle. Et c'est une idée de hinata et Elizabeth de la gardée alors si vous venez au manoir elle vous offrira son corps autant de fois que vous voulez.

Fred et George était surpris qu'un troll comme parkinson accepte ça, mais en riais quand même de la blague que hinata et Elizabeth lui a fait subir.

'' Je croyais que il était ennemie de ta famille.

'' Non ses parent étonnement était pas des mangemort de mon père donc le système de défense de Elmira ne la pas tuer mais mis en transe... et comme était c'était absent du manoir hinata et Elizabeth on tentée de s'amuser sans invitée ni me prévenir l'ont violé pendant 1 mois et 40 heure avec elle en transe. je les ai surpris avec hermione quand je devais donner mon sang a mes goules, au début je pensais que était une simple humaine normale mais hinata a fini par avouer sous la menace de se faire exilé chez grand-mère en Albanie que c'était Pansy et une fois que j'ai vu que était vraiment elle, j'ai agis un peu brutalement avec elle vu ce qu'elle nous a fait subir l'année dernière avec Ombrage et a présent depuis elle a payer ses dette, et maintenant elle est notre pute privée et rival sexuelle de Ginny. On lui paie 30 gallions par nuit.

Pendant que Ginny tentais de marchandée ses produit avec ses frère d'orgie d'anniversaire et parfois a noël pour Harry, Harry, Hinata et Hermione eurent momentanément une vue libre de la fenêtre. Drago Malefoy se dépêchait seule dans la rue. Comme il passait les farces pour sorciers facétieux, il jeta un coup d'œil par derrière son épaule. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se déplaça hors de portée de la fenêtre et ils le perdirent de vue.

'' Je me demande ou est sa mère ? dit Harry, fronçant les sourcils.

'' Il lui la semée apparemment, dit Hinata.

'' Pourquoi, pourtant ? dit Hermione.

Harry ne dit rien; il réfléchissait trop. Marcissa Malefoy n'aurait pas laissé son précieux fis de sa vue volontairement; Malefoy avait du faire un réel effort pour se libérer de son emprise.

Harry, connaissant et détestant Malefoy, était sûr que la raison ne pouvait être innocente.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour. Mme. Weasley et Ginny se penchaient vers les machins ensorcelez pour le plaisir de jeune sorcière. Examinait avec ravissement un paquet de cartes moldues marqués. Fred et George aidaient des clients tous les deux. De l'autre côté du verre, Hagrid était debout de dos, avec Rosalie phénix en haut et en bas de la rue.

'' Venez la dessous, vite,'' dit Harry, tirant sa cape d'invisibilité de son sac.

'' Oh- je ne sais pas, Harry,'' dit Hermione regardant incertaine vers Alucard.

'' Avance hermione dit Hinata.

Elle hésité pendant une seconde plus longue, ensuite plongea sous le manteau avec Harry et Ron. Personne ne les remarqua disparaître; ils étaient tous trop intéressés par les produits de George et Fred. Harry, Hinata et Hermione ose serrèrent en sorte de la porte aussi rapidement comme ils pourraient, mais au moment ou ils gagnaient la rue, Malefoy disparut aussi avec autant de succès qu'ils en avaient eu.

'' Il partait dans cette direction,'' murmura Hermione ses sens de traqueuse a l'éveille, aussi tranquillement que possible, pour qu'Hagrid ne les entende pas. '' Venez''.

Ils se précipitèrent, regardant à gauche et à droite, par des vitrines et des portes, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione montre devant eux.

'' C'est son odeur, n'est-ce pas ? Chuchota-t'aile. '' A tourné à gauche ?''

"La grande surprise," chuchota Hinata.

Car Malefoy après avoir jeté un coup d'œil autour de lui, s'était ensuite glissé dans l'allée des embrumes et hors de vue.

'' Plus vite, ou nous le perdrons,'' dit Harry, accélérant.

'' Tes pieds se font voir !' dit Hermione avec inquiétude, comme la cape s'agitait un peu autour de leurs chevilles, c'était beaucoup plus dur de se dissimuler tous les trois sous la cape maintenant qu'ils étaient plus grands.

"Ça n'est pas grave," dit Harry impatiemment. "Dépêchez vous juste!"

Mais l'Allée des embrumes, la rue transversale consacrée aux Arts Sombres et parfois vampirique maléfique semblait complétement déserte. Ils regardèrent fixement par les fenêtres comme ils passaient, mais aucun des magasins ne semblait avoir de clients du tout. Harry supposa que c'était un peu mal vu par ces temps dangereux et soupçonneux d'acheter des artefacts Sombres

\- ou au moins, d'être vu les achetant.

Hermione lui pinça durement le bras.

"Ouche!"

"Shh! Regarde! Il là dedans!" soufflait 'elle à l'oreille d'Harry.

Ils avaient atteint le niveau où se situait le seul magasin dans l'Allée des embrumes qu'Harry ait jamais visité, Borgin et burkes, qui vendait une large variété d'objets sinistres.  
Là au milieu des affaires pleines de crânes et de vieilles bouteilles se tenait Drago Malefoy de dos, juste visible de l'autre coté du même grand cabinet noir dans lequel Harry s'était une fois caché pour éviter Malefoy et son père. A en juger par les mouvements des mains de Malefoy, il parlait avec vivacité. Le propriétaire du magasin, M. Borgin, un type aux cheveux huileux, un homme obséquieux, était debout face à Malefoy.  
Il arborait une expression curieuse de ressentiment mélangé à de la crainte.

'' Si seulement nous pouvions entendre ce qu'ils disent !'' dit Hermione.

'' Nous le pouvons !'' dit Hinata avec agitation, '' attendez un peu sur – voilà''

Elle laissa tomber deux boîtes qu'il tenait dans ses mains deux grandes oreilles extensibles.

'' Des oreilles extensibles, regardez !''

'' Fantastique!'' dit Hermione, comme hinata démêlait la longue corde couleur chair et commençait à les coller sur le bas de la porte.

'' En espérant que la porte n'est pas imperturbable commença Harry.

'' Non!'' dit Hinata jubilante. '' Écoutez!''

Ils réunirent leurs têtes et écoutèrent attentivement les cordes fines, par lesquelles on pouvait entendre la voix de Malefoy forte et claire, comme si une radio avait été allumée.

'' … vous savez comment le réparer ?''

'' Probablement,'' dit le vendeur, d'un ton qui suggérait qu'il ne voulait pas s'engager. '' Je devrai le voir, cependant pourquoi ne me l'apportez vous pas dans le magasin ?''

'' Je ne peux pas, '' dit Malefoy. '' Il est resté ou il est. J'ai juste besoin de vous pour me dire comment le faire.''

Harry vit que le vendeur léchait ses lèvres nerveusement.

'' Bien, sans le voir, je dois dire que ce sera un travail très difficile, peut-être impossible. Je ne peux rien garantir.''

'' Non ?'' dit malefoy et Harry savait, juste par son ton, que Malefoy se moquait. '' Peut-être que cela vous rendra-t-il plus confiant.

Il se déplaça vers le vendeur et fut bloqué de la vue par le cabinet. Harry, Hinata et Hermione se déplacèrent sur le côté pour essayer de le garder en vue, mais tout ce qu'ils pouvaient voir était le vendeur, au regardant très effrayé.

'' Dites ça a quelqu'un, dit Malefoy, et la lieutenante de chasse, vous lâchera ses goule sur vous. Vous connaissez Bellatrix Phénix et Fenrir Greyback ? C'est deux amis de notre famille. Ils passeront de temps en temps pour s'assurer que vous donnez a mon problème votre entière attention.''

'' Il n'y aura aucun besoin de –''

'' Je le déciderai,'' dit Malefoy. '' Bien, je ferais mieux de partir. Et n'oubliez pas de garder celui-ci en sécurité, j'en aurai besoin.''

'' Peut-être vous voudriez le prendre maintenant ?

'' Non, bien sûr que non que je ne peux pas, stupide humain, à quoi ressemblerais-je en le portant dans la rue surtout sous la surveillance des maudite goule du phénix de la fondatrice, ne le vendez pas juste.''

'' Bien sûr que non… monsieur''

Borgin fit un salut aussi profondément qu'Harry l'avait vu faire à Lucius Malefoy.

'' Pas un mot à quiconque, Burke et cela inclut ma mère, ou a Cette traîtresse de Erika phénix, compris ?''

'' Naturellement, naturellement, '' murmura Burke, saluant de nouveau.

Le moment suivant, la cloche sur la porte a tinté fort comme Malefoy marchant hors du magasin semblant très heureux de lui. Il passa si près d'Harry, Hinata et Hermione qu'ils sentirent le frottement de la cape autour de leurs genoux de nouveau. À l'intérieur du magasin, Borgin resta gelé; son sourire onctueux avait disparu; il semblait inquiété.

'' Qu'est-ce que c'état que ça ?'' chuchota Hinata, remontant les oreilles extensibles. Pourquoi parle-t-il comme un vampire ?

'' Oui, dit Harry, pensant durement. '' Il regrette que quelque chose ne soit pas réparé… et il veut réserver quelque chose là dedans… pouvez-vous voir ce qu'il montrait quand il a dit '' celui-là ?''

'' Non, c'était derrière ce cabinet-''

'' Vous deux restez ici,'' chuchota Hermione.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu -?''

Mais Hermione s'était déjà esquivée de sous le manteau, chantant une chanson de métamorphose pour changer ses cheveux ressemblant a Moka, dans le reflet de la glace, et ensuite s'avança au pas dans le magasin, faisant tinter la cloche de nouveau. Hinata à la hâte recollas les oreilles extensibles sous la porte et passa une cordes à Harry.

'' Salut, horrible matin, n'est-ce pas ?'' dit Hermione en imitant la voix assoiffée de Moka a Burke, qui ne répondit pas mais lui jeta un regard soupçonneux. En fredonnant joyeusement, hermione flâna dans l'enchevêtrement d'objets exposés.

'' Est-ce que ce collier est à vendre ?'' demanda-t-elle, faisant une pause à côté d'une boîte ornée de verre.

'' Si vous avez 1500 Gallions,'' dit froidement.

'' Oh- euh- non, je n'ai pas tout à fait autant,'' dit Hermione en mentant, continuant à marcher. '' Et… en ce qui concerne ce beau - un - crâne ?"

"Seize Galions."

"Donc il est à vendre, alors ? Il n'est pas ... réservé pour quelqu'un ?"

M. Borgin le regarda du coin de l'œil. Harry avait le sentiment désagréable qu'il savait exactement pourquoi Hermione était là. Apparemment Hermione estima qu'elle avait été découverte également parce qu'elle jeta soudainement toute prudence aux vents.

'' En fait c'est pour ma maîtresse que je vient – ce garçons qui était ici il y a un moment, Drago malefoy, eh bien, il est un de mes amis de ma maîtresse et je veux lui faire son cadeau d'anniversaire, mais s'il a déjà réservé quoi que ce soit, je ne veux pas évidement choisir la même chose, si Erika… euh

C'était une histoire totalement boiteuse de l'avis d'Harry et apparemment Burke le pensa aussi.

'' Dehors en fessant apparaître un miroir qui repoussais hermione grognant de dégoût et de rage, '' sortez !''

Hermione n'attendit pas qu'on lui demande deux fois, mais se hâta vers la porte avec Burke et son miroir sur ses talons. Comme la cloche tinta de nouveau, Burke fit claquer la porte en instant une croix sainte et derrière la croix releva le panneau fermé.

'' Eh bien, dit Hinata moqueuse et qui applaudit ironiquement ça valait le coup de te voir te plantée miss Phénix, mais était un peu trop évident. Il faudrait que tu prennes des cours en mensonge vampirique.

'' Bien, la prochaine fois petite sœur tu pourras me montrer comment tu fais, maîtresse des mensonges!'' mordit elle.

Hinata et Hermione se querellèrent tout le long du retour jusqu'aux farces pour sorciers vampire chanteur facétieux, ou ils furent forcés de s'arrêter pour qu'ils puissent passer non détectés autour d'une Mme. Weasley à l'air inquiet et Rosalie sur le point de partir à leur traque et Hagrid, qui avait clairement remarqué leur absence. Une fois dans le magasin, Harry sortit de la cape d'invisibilité, la cacha dans son sac et rejoint les deux autres qui ils persistaient, en réponse aux accusations de Rosalie, à dire qu'ils avaient été dans la salle de derrière tout le temps et qu'elle ne devait pas avoir regardé correctement.

Une fois de retour au manoir, Alucard avais donnée une partie des provisions en potion pour pans et aussi avais achetée sa liste même si sa ne lui plaisait pas vraiment de retournée a Poudlard et a fréquentée son ex copain.

'' Va Pansy il faut bien que tu continue a tes études. Si tu veux que Elmira m'autorise a transforme en goule ou en vampire. dit Hinata

'' Elle pourrait me transformée tout de suite et j'aurais plus besoin y allez.

'' Si tu es gentille je t'inviterais dans ma cabine privé après que tu aille reçus des ordres de préfet si tu veux. Je t'invite… dit Alucard. Comment ça aura pas a supportée ton ex sur tout le voyage. T'aura juste à suivre ma favorite après votre réunion dans le train.

Sa convainquais Pansy finalement après Cette invitation a cause habituellement Alucard invite jamais personne humain serpentard a être avec lui dans sa cabine privée sauf ceux qui apprécie et Drago n'en fait pas partie la dernière fois qui a rentrée par accident durent une orgie Hinata lui a lancée des sort aléatoire a cause que Alucard lui a demandé simplement si il voulais avoir du sang de serpent comme repas et elle est allergique au sang humain.

Ce soir-là les jumeaux était invitée au manoir vu qui travaillais pas le lendemain il voulait s'amuser à jouer avec la nouvelle servante Pansy Phénix, mais bill l'avais déjà payé avance pour Cette nuit la. Ils ont été très déçus qui voulaient ne pas partager avec eux. Hermione quand a elle était curieuse et décidais d'essayer dans sa chambre les produit Orgie parfaite de vampire. Elle s'impliquait le produit sortilège sur elle et l'effet fut qu'elle se retrouvait dans une salle de cinéma moldu qui présentais un film de Dracula mais elle apercevait qu'elle était également entièrement nue et trois homme vampire inconnue s'approchais d'elle tout ressemblais a la forme de démon d'alucard mais de différente forme et couleur de peau. Et commençais à lui faire l'amour à trois démons contre elle. Les trois membres lui défonçais le cul la chatte et le dernier la bouche, elle était en extase sexuelle totalement. Elle était devenus a son mode nymphomane mais l'effet se dissipe et crus persuadée qu'elle avais tromper alucard avec trois vampire inconnue alors qu'elle était de retour a sa chambre comme si il était rien passée et elle en dépêchais d'en prendre un autre aussitôt et après une partons de 300 vampire les effet efface et elle s'en s'enrageais a cause du sentiment de manque quand on frappais a la porte.

'' Euh oui, oui je suis la. Entrée.

'' Est-ce que ça va hermione ? dit la voix des jumeaux qui rentrais par la porte vu que la chambre était protéger contre les anti-transplantations.

'' Oui… je suis juste en manque de produit.

Les jumeaux les yeux rond regardais les boîtes vide et riais.

'' Oh la-la hermione, il ne faut pas utiliser sa d'affiler tu es folle d'avoir fait sa.

'' Désolé c'est que était tellement bon… je regrette avoir fait sa a Alucard.

Les jumeaux rire et voyais qu'elle a crue que était réelle alors que était faux.

'' C'est un effet secondaire quand on en utilise trop on en devient très vite accroc et confus, et on confond les réalités avec les fausses réalités du produit. dit George. Si tu veux on peu utiliser notre technique pour calmer ton sentiment de manque, sa marche très bien avec Ginny.

Hermione acceptais et tout couchais avec les deux jumeaux Weasley mais sa ne le calmais pas malgré tout, après 1 heure de baise.

'' Sa fonctionne pas étrange, habitude sa fonctionne très bien dit les jumeaux.

'' En veut encore dit Hermione mais vous êtes déjà épuisée je ne veux pas me décharnée contre vous je risque de vous faire du mal comme l'année dernière.

'' A cause que votre technique sexuelle fonctionne bien sur Ginny à cause qu'elle est humaine mais sur un vampire il faut trois personne et qu'une d'elle soit son maître vampire dit une voix amusée dans l'obscurité.

'' Évidement dit hilare les deux jumeaux.

Alucard apparut en forme hybride intermédiaire mais pas libérée a la grande déception de sa femme, mais elle comprenait que alucard apparaîtrais pas en forme libéré a cause de la présence des jumeaux mais il avait laissée une fois voir Pansy chose qui était rare, c'était arrivée une fois et était par accident quand il a empêché Sirius et Rogue de se disputée et sa devant Mr Weasley qui revenais soignée de attaque du serpent de son père et sa l'avais grandement humilié cela.

'' Alors hermione ont s'amuse bien avec les inventions sexuelle des jumeaux.

'' Oui… mais je ne pensais pas que sa allais produire un effet de crise sexuelle et me forcée à te tromper avec 300 vampire qui te ressemblais.

'' Tu a étais juste au 300 vampire wow dit les jumeaux et Alucard stupéfier, vérity a testée juste au 50 e vampire en avalant une boîte seulement.

'' Oui mais contrairement a votre goule gardienne du marchés, elle n'est pas un vampire nouveau née, pour calmée un vampire il faut le double ou même le triple dose dit alucard en enlevant sa robe et chantant pour redonner la vitalité au jumeaux. Je vais vous montrée comment on fait pour la calmer, a une condition que demain matin vous laissée lancée un sorte oubliette a cause que vous avez participé a une orgie avec ma forme du néant des que vous sortirai de Cette chambre a cause apparemment C'est seulement c'est forme qu'elle a veut pour la soignée son sentiment d'accrochage a nos produit.

'' On le jure dit les jumeaux a nouveau excitée de participer a une orgie avec le maître du néant.

Les trois garçons recommençais leur soin privée mais alucard se transformais en démon et occupais de la bouche de sa femme vampire et mélangeant semence torrentielle et aussi son propre sang, le seul remède pour soignée un vampire nouveau née assoiffée. Tout en restant prudent pour pas que les jumeaux reçois par accident vu que sa pouvais brûler les humain.

'' Miam merci ta méthode est fabuleuse dit Hermione satisfaite. Tu n'es pas fâchée espère que je t'ai trompé.

Alucard repris forme humain hilare de la bonne blague.

'' Non, non sa me fait rien du tout en fait ce produit c'est mon idée quand un phénix vampire utilise sa donne comme fantasme mes apparence libérée sous différente teinte de couleur. Hermione ça ne conte pas vraiment comme une tromperie réel chérie, mais si tu veux pour te rassurée je te pardonne avoir fantasmée sur moi en différente teinte de couleur.

Hermione se sentais beaucoup mieux vu qu'il n'était pas fâchée et contente qu'il lui explique l'origine du produit et qu'il lui aille faussement pardonner pour la rassurée.

Hermione allais chassée rapidement et pris une douche en revenant et entendit un bruit d'amusement dans la chambre prêté de bill apparemment il avait découvert pourquoi bill voulais restée au manoir, il voulait se payer le corps de Pansy apparemment en privée. Et apparemment il semblait bien s'amusée avec elle. Hermione ouvrit doucement la porte pour pouvoir les matée et commencer a se caressée mais en poussant la porte trop vite elle glissait dans la chambre fessant crier de peur Pansy.

'' Ah oh hemi… dit Pansy en se couvrant le nez de sa couverture.

'' Désolé, je n'ai pas pu résister a vous matée dit-t-elle honteuse.

'' Tu veux nous rejoindre si tu veux dit bill avec humour. Espérant que ton amant ne nous casse pas la gueule.

'' Bien sur que non, il t'adore tu sais bien, il est restée a la chasse de tout manière.

Hermione ne résistais pas et allais rejoindre Pansy et bill pour une partouze échangiste avec Pansy et bill. Après que les deux nympho aille pris leur pied, Hermione se tapais Pansy aussi très contente avoir eux une copine pour jouer et elle les laissait dormir suivie d'une nouvelle douche elle tombait sur Elmira dans sa cape de nuit de vampire.

'' En dirais que C'est la soirée des orgies et chasse au manoir ce soir, dit-t-elle d'un ton amusée.

'' Oui, je me suis proche tapée tout le monde que je rencontre incluant Alucard.

'' A cause que tu as pris trop de produit sexuelle ma pauvre fille. Il me la dit, était très drôle en passant.

Hermione évidement était encore excitée mais se contrôlais et osais pas posé la question a Elmira pour ne pas lui manquer de respect après tout elle est un vampire légendaire et une fondatrice de poudlard surtout et une tueuse de vampire nouveau-née par-dessus le marchés.

Mais Elmira sentais que son envie.

'' Tu veux me posée des questions pas vrai.

'' Bien vous et Rosalie, est-ce que vous le fait souvent ensemble à cause qu'elle est souvent jalouse quand vous vous disputez… dit hermione timide.

'' Tu voudrais que je te saute c'est sa petite ? oui elle est jalouse sur tout sauf sur une chose et c'est bien les partenaire sexuelle féminine, la preuve je la laisse amusée avec qui elle veut sauf si C'est un homme humain ou vampire mais Alucard est un exception quand elle travaille au marchés des immortelle une fois par ans, elle peut baiser ses clients, et de tout manière elle est stérile depuis que mon fis la blessée durent une frénésie donc sa ne la dérange pas de coucher avec des hommes vampire également, au début je craignais un peu qu'elle sois comme moi mais ce n'était pas le cas, contrairement a moi qui était fertile elle ne l'était pas. Mais à présent elle fait pareille pour moi. On est souvent échangiste, elle aime particulièrement baiser la petite Alice et Julia comme jouet sexuelle, elles sont ses sirènes après tout.

'' Je… je n'osais pas vous le demandée de peur que vous le prenez mal et que vous me tuer pour sa.

Elmira riais doucement charmée.

'' Tu es si mignonne, je ne dit jamais non a un nouveau née et je ne te tuais pas pour sa, tu es protéger pour sa tu es une favorite et nous ne tuons pas les favorite surtout pour alucard. J'aurais pu faire pareille aussi quand tu étais humaine, j'ignore si tu t'en souviens mais hinata a eu peur que je perdre mon contrôle quand je chasse des criminel je l'avoue je suis une vrai mégère sauf que ma fille avais oublié que je ne tue jamais d'enfant et je ne viole personne sauf comme punition exil. J'ignore si tu t'en souviens par contre.

'' Oui un peu, vous chassiez Moka en troisième année sous prétexte de chasser Sirius Black et vous avez abandonnée Sirius pour Moka pour humilier fudge. dit Hermione mais j'ai une autre question sur Rosalie elle m'intrigue beaucoup.

'' Va-y petite phénix.

'' A telle déjà eu une autre sirène après Julia et Alice votre favorite. A cause Alucard ma dit que chez les phénix un vampire doit avoir trois sirène sinon C'est un signe de faiblesse et de moquerie. Pourquoi Rosalie n'a que deux. Je crois aussi que sa aussi un lien selon lui du pourquoi elle déteste particulièrement Albus Dumbledore et refuse sauf si elle est obligée par vous de travailler avec lui. A cause vous lui avez dit par accident et ce qui a causée votre grosse guerre l'année dernière dans la forêt que vous vouliez aider Dumbledore à faire chier Ombrage et elle vous a bannis de la forêt interdite.

Elmira eut un regard triste et elle soupirait.

''Pour ce qui est de la lois des trois sirène elle est vrais mais c'est plus une blague entre moi et Alucard, mais on peut considérée que pour certaine famille sa peut être un signe de faiblesse, mais Il y a longtemps, elle a bien voulu une troisième sirène, Julia Balthory a été la première, et Alice la deuxième qui fut beaucoup plus tard mais entre Julia et Alice il y a eu une troisième mais elle est morte a cause d'un duel contre elle et un vampire balthory banni mais je n'ai pas le droit de le dire a personne son nom du vampire ni parler de qui s'est passée, elle et surtout Elizabeth me l'interdit en parler, mais c'est un peu pour Cette raison qu'elle déteste que j'enseigne a poudlard sous les ordre de Albus Dumbledore a cause elle a une haine contre lui qui remonte a cette histoire. Mais je crois que l'année dernière tu as été chez Elizabeth et tu a vue une chambre avec un nom incinérée a moitié.

'' Oui était écrie a moitié Alex balthory mais on ne voyait pas son nom complet et elle vie a coté de nunstangard.

'' Exact, vu que c'est a cause de ce vampire de sa famille et de Albus Dumbledore qui est a nunstagard. Et que on n'a pas le droit de nommé son nom devant sa sœur sauf que Elizabeth quand elle est en colère surtout comme exemple alucard elle peut parfois dire son prénom qui s'appelle Alexander. Mais quand sa arrive elle s'excuse toujours par après de les avoir comparée a son frère vampire bannis.

Hermione fut surpris mais au courent que Elizabeth avais quelque chose contre un vampire de sa famille mais ignorais que Julia en fessais partie.

'' Ignorais que Julia était une balthory, Elizabeth ne la jamais appelez comme ça quand j'étais chez elle l'année dernière.

'' Elle les a quittée après un incident, elle était une goule du père sadique de Elizabeth et disons comme un peu la nourrisse de Elizabeth, mais quand elle les a quitté Elizabeth a beaucoup regrettée ses maltraitance envers elle et elle tente de se rachetée depuis avec moi en montrant que sa avais beaucoup changée depuis 70 ans, surtout après avoir tué son père du a l'incident et avoir bannis leur ancien chef pour prendre sa place. Elle non plus n'aime pas vraiment Albus mais sa c'est à cause que Rosalie le déteste.

'' Pourtant elle et Julia a déjà travailler sur ses ordre non ? Elle fait partie aussi de l'ordre des anciens il y a 50 ans.

'' Oui une fois à cause que je l'avais forcée le faire. Il y a 50 ans. Elle a enseignée avec Erika et Tom jedusor quand il était enfant. Elle est restée 3 ans juste a ce qu'elle décide après les études de Jedusor et Erika de revenir vers moi et de ne plus enseignée temps que Albus sera directeur. Et elle ne fait pas partit de l'ordre humain du conseil des ancien mais de la mienne. C'est que elle le déteste à cause qu'elle jette toujours la faute de son échec de sa sirène sur lui. Et la forme démon de Alucard est la seul à connaître les vérités mais il a jurée par un serment inviolable de le jamais le racontée a personne.

Hermione comprenais qu'elle et Alucard cachais le secret sur cette 3 e sirène tuée et qu'elle n'arrivera pas à lui faire parler. Elmira s'approchais d'elle et l'embrassais et hypnotisais un peu pour la suivre dans sa chambre, elle allait se rattrapée pour l'agression de troisième année, mais curieusement hermione voyais qu'elle ne se déshabillait pas tout de suite contrairement a elle.

'' Pourquoi restée vous en robe.

'' Une vielle tradition, les matriash pure ne se déshabille pas devant leur jouet seul les favorite qui porte mon venin peuvent me voir sans vêtement, j'ai instaurée cette vielle lois après mon viole causée par salazard, et comme tu n'es pas Rosalie ou anciennement Erika tu ne peux pas me voir nue mais tu peu me touche je porte rien dessous. C'est vieux jeux c'est vrai mais comme tu es la nouvelle création de Alucard et non de moi tu ne peux pas. Hinata n'aime pas trop ce jeu parfois mais moi aime bien être dominatrice la dessus.

'' D'accord je ignorais, et je ferais ce que vous voudrez.

La jeune hermione se laissait toucher par les mains expertes d'Elmira qui la fessait crié de plaisir intense, et ne se plaignait pas de s'amuser comme dans le moyen Age. Était très différent mais amusant quand même, finalement Elmira aussi eu passée une bonne nuit quand tout d'un coup on entendit frappée et était Rosalie qui rentais dans sa chambre après avoir chassée.

'' Oh Miri tu aurais pu m'invitée a la fête dit Rosalie d'un ton jalouse.

'' Je ne savais pas que tu viendrais rosie,

'' Qui tu as invitée a fait le lit pour nous deux son odeur de sang de vampire sens bon.

'' Fait pas de crise rosie mais C'est la favorite d'alucard elle avait envie de jouer avec moi. Elle est sous léger hypnose et consentante bien sûr, c'est juste qu'elle était un peu intimidée de vouloir me baiser en croyant que allais la dévorée vivante.

Rosalie fut surprise mais un peu jalouse, comme un peu amusée aussi.

'' Ha bon d'accord pas problème je peux venir m'amusée avec vous alors. dit Rosalie en se déshabillant ravis de pouvoir abusée du corps comme d'un jouet de la jeune Hermione pour la nuit.

Contrairement a Hermione croyais de Rosalie elle se déshabillait sans problème et elle était autant magnifique que Elmira.

'' A présent que je suis ici avec vous cher Miri vous pouvez enlever votre robe dit Rosalie. Vous êtes très vielle fille quand vous restée habillée.

'' Je suis une matriash petite teigne d'amour c'est les autres qui de déshabille pour moi rigolais Elmira en l'embrassant et usant tout les deux de Hermione comme jouet sexuelle tout le restant de la nuit…

Cette parole fessais pensée a Elizabeth et Hinata et sa fessais rire Hermione.

Tôt ce matin la en pleine amusement, Alucard rentrais de la chasse, se demandant pourquoi hermione avais curieusement disparus et était pas revenue chassée. Il allait donc demander a Elmira si elle ne l'aurait pas aperçu en rentrant dans la chambre.

'' Bonjour grand-mère tu n'aurais pas vu ma favori par…

'' Euh salut chérie dit Hermione entre les deux femmes vampire.

Alucard totalement pétrifier tombe en transe vampirique sous les rire des trois femmes en état de choc total d'avoir vu Rosalie, Elmira lui piquer sa favorite pour une orgie phénix sans être invitée.

'' Haha ce vieux Alucard sa fessais longtemps qui avais pas fait cette vielle blague la. dit Elmira hilare.

'' Quel blague il est en état de choc. Dit hermione en se précipitant vers lui et tentais de le réveiller en s'excusant.

'' Non, ne t'excuse pas quand il fait sa, il simule une transe quand il est en état de choc. Rétorquais Rosalie en souriant. Il retient cette blague du tableau de mon mari bened, à cause que lui fessais toujours celas quand je me tapais sa mère les premières années de ma transformation. Pour le réveiller il faut que tu fasses quelque chose qui raffole de toi.

Hermione se mit à rire et Alucard se réveillais a son rire en voyant que sa favorite était en bonne état physique et apparemment était son rire de Hermione qui le fessais réveiller de ses fausse transe.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Le club des chauve-souris.

Harry passa la majorité de la semaine précédant la fin des vacances à chercher la signification du comportement de Malefoy dans l'Allée des Embrumes.  
Ce qui le dérangeait le plus était l'air satisfait qu'avait le visage de Malefoy quand il avait quitté le magasin, mais ce que dérangeais Hinata et Hermione c'était plutôt pourquoi il parlais comme un vampire assoiffée.  
A son mécontentement, cependant, ni Hinata ni Hermione et évidement Alucard ne semblaient tout à fait aussi curieux des activités de Malefoy qu'il était ; ou au moins, ils semblaient être ennuyés d'en discuter après quelques jours, quand a Alucard, il a clairement dit a Harry que si sa concernait pas sa favorite ou même Pansy il s'en foutais un peu de ce que Malefoy prévoyais de faire, Hermione était plutôt silencieuse surtout après être tapée a leur retour quasiment tout la maisonnée en orgie incluant de faire le lit pour rosalie et Elmira en personne chose qui avais trouvée très drôle Alucard qui selon rosalie avais imitée son ancien mari bened Phénix, quand le lendemain matin il les avais surprise a trois dans la chambre de elmira le lendemain de la nuit orgie du manoir. il en était tellement en choc qui a tomber au sol en transe vampire sous leur rire amusée et seul le rire de sa favorite le réveillais de ses fausse transe.

'' Oui, j'ai déjà reconnu que c'était bizarre, Harry, '' dit Hermione a peu impatiemment, elle pensais aussi pour elle a la fabuleuse nuit avec les jumeaux et alucard pas après qui l'avais soignée de l'effet secondaire de leur produit d'orgie pour vampire. elle était assise sur l'appui de fenêtre dans la chambre assignée d'Alucard, fred et george, ses pieds reposant sur une des boîtes cartonées et ayant seulement levé les yeux de sn nouvel exemplaire de traduction de Rune Avancée à contrecoeur.

'' Mais n'avons-nous pas déjà reconnus qu'il pouvait y avoir beaucoup d'explications ?''

'' Peut-être qu'il a cassé sa Main de Gloire'' a dit hinata vaguement, tandis qu'elle essayait de redresser les brandille de queue pliées du balais de ginny. '' vous vous rappelez de affreux que Malefoy avait ?''

'' Mais en ce qui concerne ce qu'il a dit, N'oubliez pas d'en prendre soin ?'' demanda Harry pour l'énième fois. '' Ça m'a semblé vouloir dire que Burk avait un autre objet, un cassé, et malefoy voulait les deux.''

'' tu crois ?'' dit hinata, essayant maintenant de gratter un peu de saleté sur la poignée du balai de ginny.

'' Ouais, je crois,'' dit Harry. Hinata et Hermione gardant le silence, il ajouta '' le père de Malefoy est à Azkaban et sa vampire protectrice est sur notre garde.'' vous ne pensez pas que Malefoy voudrait se venger ?''

Hinata a levé les yeux, clignant des paupières.

'' Malefoy, se venger a cause que on a arrêtée sa vampire protectrice ? Que pourrait-il faire ?

'' C'est le problème, je n'en ai aucune idée ! dit Harry, frustré. '' Mais il prépare quelque chose et je pense que nous devrions le prendre au sérieux. Moka et son père sont bien des Mangemort et –''

Harry se tut, ses yeux fixés sur la fenêtre derrière Hermione, sa bouche ouverte. une pensée ahurissante venait de le traverser.

'' Harry ?'' dit Hermione d'une voix inquiète. '' Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?''

'' Ta cicatrice ne te brûle pas de nouveau, n'est-ce pas ?'' a demandé Hinata nerveusement.

'' Il est en attend être un nouveau née vampire mangemort,'' dit Harry lentement. '' il a remplacée son père en tant que Mangemort et probablement que Bellatrix veut le transformée en vampire nouveau née.

Il y eut un silence : alors Hinata éclata de rire.

'' Malefoy ? en vampire, il a seize ans Harry ! tu penses que le père de Alucard laisserait malefoy se faire transformée et se joindre a lui ?''

'' Cela semble très peu probable, Harry, '' dit Hermione sur un ton réprobateur. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que-?''

'' Il parle comme toi hermione, il est un fan incontestée des vampires tout comme sa famille mais il aime seulement les vampire carnivore et non végétarien ? et tu n'a pas vu la scène sur madame malkin, elle ne l'a pas touché, mais il a hurlé et a tiré brusquement son bras loin d'elle quand elle allait rouler sa manche. c'était son bras gauche. il a été marqué par la marque du phénix Sombre.''

Hinata et Hermione se regardèrent.

'' Bien.'' dit Hinata, semblant peu convaincu, il n'a pas l'odeur d'un nouveau née Harry. je le sais reconnaître un humain d'un vampire. et il n'est pas une goule non plus a cause qui n'est pas défigurée par le sang du vampire.

'' A mon avis, après sa sortie en trombe et qu'il aille regarder sans dire aucune insulte a mon égard, je crois qui voulais juste sortir de là, Harry, '' dit Hermione.

'' il a montré à Burk quelque chose que nous ne pouvons pas voir,'' appuya Harry obstinément. '' quelque chose qui a sérieusement effrayé borgin. et il la traitée de stupide humain comme les vampire parle parfois. c'était la Marque, je le sais – il montrait à Beurk avec qui il traitait, vous avez vu comment burk a réagit quand il a parler de bellatrix Phénix !'' il en parlais comme un serviteur d'un vampire comme toi tu était quand tu était humain et Alucard te contrôlais parfois a cause que tu était sa favorite.

Hinata et Hermione échangèrent un autre regard.

'' Je ne suis pas sûre, Harry…''

'' Ouais, je n'estime toujours pas que Tu-Sais-Qui laisserait Malefoy se joindre à lui… c'est pas aussi important que si par exemple Alucard nous trahirais et le rejoindrais contre nous, comme erika autrefois.''

Ennuyé, mais absolument convaincu d'avoir raison, Harry saisit une pile de robes de Quidditch sales et quitta la pièce; Mme Weasley et les goules avait vivement recommandés pendant des jours de ne pas lui laisser leur linge à laver au dernier moment tout évidement en oubliant que les goule d'alucard allais le faire bien plus rapidement qu'elle. Sur le palier, il rentrant dans Ginny, qui retournait à sa chambre portant une pile de vêtements récemment blanchis par les goules.

'' Je n'enterais pas à la cuisine en ce moment si j'étais toi, '' L'averti-t-elle. '' Il y a du pékinois qui y est.''

'' J'essayerais de ne pas me faire violer par elle.''

Harry sourit. Sûr de lui, il entra dans la cuisine, trouvant Pansy assis dans à la table de cuisine, en train de tentée de draguée bill a se faire payer son corps a nouveau mais il refusais de lui redonner de l'argent pour sa et sa la frustrait un peu de déception mais bill la rassurais par contre qui pouvais coucher avec lui gratuitement si elle le voulais, tandis que Mme Weasley surveillait de près une pile de choux auto-épluchées, l'air de mauvaise humeur.

'' tu sais bill tu serais très content être un vampire phénix, tu serais aussi beau que Alucard, tu devrais y songé non. Et tu serais immunisée contre le ministère des sorcier en plus dit-t-elle d'un ton de dragueuse.

'' Pas intéressée de boire du sang pansy.

'' Oh, Harry ! s'exclama Mme Weasley, coupant court au monologue de drague de Pansy. '' Bon, je voulais t'expliquer les mesure de sécurité pour le voyage à Poudlard demain. Nous avons des voitures de Ministère de nouveau et il y aura des Chasseur Aurors qui nous attendront à la station –''

'' Tonks sera là ?'' demanda Harry, posant ses robes de Quidditch.

'' Non, je ne pense pas, elle a été placée quelque part d'autre d'après ce qu'Arthur m'a dit.''

'' Je trouves que vôtres amie, cette tonks,'' devrais être une vampire a cause elle se laisse vraiment allée sur son apparence, réfléchit pansy, en examinant son propre reflet avec dégoût dans une cuillère à thé. '' Une grosse erreur si vous voulez mon-''

'' Comparée a toi pansy dans une viole de goule tonks est très jolie malgré tout dit Alucard qui rentrais de chasse matinal.

pansy se calmais aussitôt sous son commentaire.

'' Merci de ton intervention Alucard, dit Mme weasley aigrement, fière qu'elle aille couper Parkinson de ses parole. '' tu ferez mieux de te tenir prêt, Harry, je veux les malles prêtes ce soir, si possible, pour que nous n'ayons pas l'Habituelle bousculade de dernière minute.''

'' Ou laisser faire les goules avec ça, madame Weasley. il s'occupent déjà des valises de ma favorite.

Et en fait, leur départ le matin suivant fut plus ordonnée que d'habitude. les voitures du Ministère glissèrent exceptionnellement glissais a la limite d'entrée du manoir mais pas plus loin que 10 mètre du au système anti-gouvernemental de défense contre le manoir, pour les trouver en train d'attendre, les malles empaquetés; le hibou de ginny, coquecigrue, voyageant sans risque à ses côtés du chat de Hermione confier a pansy qui pouvais le transportée son panier a la favorite; Hedwige, le hibou de ginny, coquecigrue; mais pas funix ni mina le nouveau phénix de hermione qui était auparavant celui de Sirius. A cause il avais déjà était envoyée vers poudlard a cause les phénix détestais être en cage.

'' En tout cas sa va faire étrange de voyagé dans cet voiture du ministère quand je serais une goule aurais plus le droit y montée. dit Pansy doucement d'un air triste. ginny était mécontente avoir héritée d'être a son coté et non pas a coté de Harry. il se dépêcha d'entrer dans la voiture sans dire au revoir.

Il n'y avait aucun Hagrid joyeux les attendant à la gare de King's Cross. Au lieu de cela, deux chasseur de vampire humain au visage sinistre, portant leur horrible croix, barbus, dans des costumes sombres de Moldus. Pansy était aussi déçu que sa soit des humain et non pas la famille d'elmira et il les vit s'avancèrent au moment ou les voitures s'arrêtèrent et, encadrant la troupe, marchèrent à leur côtés dans la gare sans prononcer le moindre mot.

'' Vite, vite, passez la barrière,'' dit Mme Weasley, semblant un peu énervée par cette efficacité austère. '' Harry ferait mieux d'y aller d'abord, avec Pansy ''

Elle regarda d'un air interrogateur un des Aurors, qui inclina la tête brièvement, saisissant d'Harry par l'épaule et essayant de le diriger vers la barrière entre des plates-formes neuf et dix.

"Je peux marcher, merci," dit Harry avec humeur, retirant brusquement son bras de la prise de l'Auror. Il poussa son chariot directement contre la barrière solide, ignorant son compagnon silencieux et se retrouva, une seconde plus tard, debout sur le quai neuf troisquarts, où le Poudlard Express écarlate attendait, crachant sa vapeur sur la foule.

Hinata était déjà sur le quai avec Hermione qui les rejoignait quelque instant plus tard. Sans attendre pour consulter son Auror au visage sinistre, Harry fit signe à Hinata et Hermione de le suivre mais aussi a Pansy si elle le voulait bien sur le quai, cherchant un compartiement vide.

'' Nous le pouvons pas, Harry,'' dit Hermione et Pansy, L'air désolée. Ginny et moi devons aller au wagons des préfets d'abord et patrouiller ensuite dans les couloirs pendant un moment. Pansy est également préfete.

'' Oh, ouais, j'avais oublié, dit Harry. '' vous ferez mieux de monter tous dans le train, il ne vous reste que quelques minutes avant le départ,'' dit mme Weasley, consultant sa montre.

'' Bien, travaille bien, Ginny…''

"M. Weasley, est-ce que peux vous parler ?" dit Harry, prenant rapidement une décision.

"Bien sûr," dit M. Weasley, semblant un peu surpris, mais suivant Harry à l'écart des autres.

Harry y avait pensé souvent et avait prudemment conclut que, s'il devait le dire à quelqu'un, M. Weasley devait être cette personne ; d'abord, parce qu'il travaillé au Ministère et qu'il était dans la meilleur position pour poursuivre l'enquête et, ensuite, parce qu'il pensait qu'il n'y avait aucun risque de voir M. Weasley exploser de colère. Il pouvait voir Mme Weasley et l'Auror à la mine sombre leur jeter des regards suspicieux tandis qu'ils s'écartaient d'eux.

"Pendant que nous étions dans l'Allée des Embrumes," commença Harry, mais M. Weasley le précéda avec une grimace.

"Est-ce que je suis sur le point de découvrir que toi, Hinata et Hermione avaient disparu pendant le moment ou vous étiez supposé être dans l'arrière boutique du magasin de fred et george ?

"Comment est-ce que vous -?"

"Harry, s'il te plaît. Tu parle à l'homme qui a élevé Fred et George."

"Euh... Ouais, d'accord, nous n'étions pas dans l'arrière boutique."

"Très bien, donc, allons-y pour le pire."

"Bon, nous avons suivi Drago Malefoy. Nous avons utilisé ma cape d'invisibilité."

"Aviez-vous une raison particulière de le faire, où était-ce juste parce que c'était lui ?"

"Parce que je pensais que Malefoy préparait quelque chose," dit Harry, évitant le regard de M. Weasley, partagé entre l'exaspération et l'amusement. "Il avait réussi à échapper à sa mère et je voulais savoir pourquoi."

"Bien sûr que tu voulais," dit M. Weasley, l'air résigné. "Donc ? Avez-vous trouvé pourquoi?"

"Il est allé chez Borgin et Burkes," dit Harry, "et a commencé à négocier avec Borgin, pour qu'il l'aide à réparer quelque chose. Et il a dit qu'il voulait que Borgin garde quelque chose d'autre pour lui. Il l'a dit d'une façon qui laissé sous-entendre que c'était le même genre de chose que celui qui avait besoin de réparation. Comme s'il allait par paire. Et..."

Harry prit une longue respiration.

"Il y a quelque chose d'autre. Nous avons vu Malefoy s'écarter violemment quand

Madame Malkin a essayé de lui toucher le bras gauche. Je pense qu'il a été marqué par la Marque sombre du phénix. Je pense qu'il remplace son père en tant que Mangemort et il a carrément parlée comme un vampire nouveau née ou une goules.

M. Weasley sembla soudainement secoué. Après un moment, il dit, '' Harry, je doute que tu-sais-qui authoriserait un adolescent de seize ans à être-

'' Est-ce que a part Alucard que quelqu'un sait vraiment ce que ferait ou pas son père ? demanda Harry avec colère. '' M. Weasley, je suis désolé, mais qu'est-ce que ça coûte d'enquêter un peu là-dessus ? Si malefoy en attente être transformée en vampire illégal et veut réparer quelque chose, et qui a besoin de demander à Burk pour que ce soit fait, et que sa un lien avec bellatrix phénix, c'est probablement quelque chose de sombre et de dangereux, non ?''

'' Pour être honnête, j'en doute, Harry, dit M. Weasley lentement, '' tu vois, quand Moka et Lucius Malefoy a été arrêté, Alucard a ordonnée la fouille de sa maison vu que moka y a vécu. Alucard a tout emmener tout ce qui portais l'odeur de sa sœur pour examen et la forcée a parler de ses plan. tout ce qui semblait être dangereux c'est Alucard qui en possédé tout en Transylvanie et il a même emmener Hermione et Hinata durent les fouille a cause qu'elles sont experte pour détectée son odeur a sa tortionnaire.

'' Je pense que vous ou il a du oublier quelque chose, dit Harry borné.

'' bien, peut-être, dit , mais Harry pouvait dire que ou alucard essayait de le ménager. il y eut un sifflement derrière eux; presque tout le monde avait embarqué dans le train et les portes étaient en train de se fermer.

"Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher !" dit M. Weasleay, tandis que Mme Weasleay criait

"Harry, vite !"

Il courut jusqu'au train et M. et Mme Weasley l'aidèrent à monter sa malle à bord.

"Au fait, mon chéri, tu viendras chez nous pour noël, tout est arrangé avec Dumbledore, donc nous nous verrons très bientôt," dit Mme Weasley à travers la fenêtre, tandis que Harry refermait la porte derrière lui, le train commençant à bouger.

"Fais bien attention à toi et -"

Le train prit de la vitesse.

"- Travaille bien et -", elle courrait maintenant pour rester à hauteur du train.

"- Reste en sécurité !"

Harry attendit que le train ait tourné au coin de la gare et que M. et Mme Weasley furent hors de vue, puis il se retourna pour voir où les autres étaient allés. Il supposa que Ron et Hermione étaient déjà au wagon des préfets, avec Ginny et Pansy qui était un peu plus loin a bout de bras. les gens le dévisagèrent sans la moindre honte à son approche. ils pressaient même le visage contre les vitres de leurs compartiments pour pouvoir l'observer. Il avait attendu et appréhendé ce moment, et tout ce qu'il aurait à endurer cette années après tout les rumeurs de l'élu du néant'' qu'avait fait courir la Gazette du Sorcier mangemort, mais il n'aimait pas cette sensation d'être sous le feu des projecteurs. il posa sa main sur l'épaule de hinata.

'' tu m'aides à trouver un compartiment?''

'' Je ne peux pas, harry, désolé, je fait partie des garde de sécurité avec Elizabeth dans le train. À tout à l'heure.

'' ah d'accord, dit Harry. il sentit un peu contrarié tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, ses longs cheveux noir dansant à son passage; il s'était tellement habitué d'être en sa compagnie tout le long de l'été qu'elle avait presque oublié que Hinata n'était pas constamment avec lui, Ginny et Hermione à l'école.

Puis il cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui : il était entouré par un nombre innombrable de filles surexcitées quand tout d'un coup la porte privée du compartiment a vampire s'ouvrait a coté de lui et il vit son cousin avec Neville et Lucy lovegood.

'' tu veut rentrée si tu veut cousin, je t'invite, j'attendais hermione pour lui tendre un petit piège amoureux en fessant semblant de kidnappée la préfète de gryffondor pour la faire disparaître de sa tournée et ainsi la violer sauvagement comme en première année. dit alucard les pied posée sur son cercueil fermée et vide.

'' Je croyais que tu dormais durent le voyage.

'' Mais comme il faut aussi noir que en Transylvanie j'avais pas du tout sommeil.

Harry s'installais aussitôt avec son cousin et neville qui lui souriais en le saluant et retenant son carpeau trévor et lucy qui lisais le journal de son père tout comme Alucard sont abonnée a vie.

'' Salut, Harry ! ta passée une bonne été avec ton cousin alucard ? dit Neville

''Hello harry, dit une fille aux longs cheveux et aux larges yeux louchant légèrement, qui était juste a coté de Neville.

'' Neville, Lucy, salut, comment vas-tu ?

'' Très bien, merci,'' dit Lucy. elle tenait un magazine contre son ventre. de larges lettres sur la couvertures annonçaient qu'il y avait une paire de lunettes spectre gratuite à l'intérieur.

'' Alors sa fonctionne toujours bien le Chicaneur continue à gagner des lecteurs ?'' demanda Harry, ressentant une certaine affection pour le Magazine, à qui il avait donnée une interview exclusive l'an dernier avec Hermione et alucard et hinata.

'' Oh oui, la diffusion se passe très bien, dit Lucy heureuse.

'' Merci pour l'invitation a t'assoie habitude tu invite que des filles a ton logement ou parfois tu leur fait des orgies de bienvenue. dit Harry a son cousin

'' pas cette année… mais peut-être a la fin de l'année si tu veut. Après tout je suis fiancée a la plus belle des favorite a présent, mes orgie humaine ont pris le bord comme on dit. vu que ma femme me surveille mes mauvais penchant humain de pervers.

Depuis qui s'était précipitée dans la cabine de Alucard, il en était reconnaissant.

'' Il nous regardent aussi ?'' dit Neville, désigna Lucy et lui-même. '' Parce que nous étions avec toi !''

'' Ils vous regardent parce que vous étiez vous aussi au Ministère, dit Alucard, en poussant facilement la malle d'harry dans son compartiment a bagage. votre petite aventure a fait la une de la Gazette du Mangemort, tu as dû t'en apercevoir.''

'' Oui, je pensais que Grand-mère serais furieuse propos de toute cette publicité, mais surtout du fait que j'ai aussi révélée que hinata avais sans le faire exprès responsable a propos de mes parents il y a 20 ans.'' dit Neville.

'' Elle a réagir comment mrs Londubat, demandais alucard curieux.

'' Elle était contente de savoir la vérités un peu sur le choc au début mais elle a compris que le geste était pas malintentionnée venant d'elle vu que Hinata est même venus chez moi pour lui demandée pardon de lui avoir cachée la véritée en se jetant par elizabeth une hypnose pour modifier sa mémoire. elle voulais vraiment les sauvée mais elle a perdu contrôle de ses pouvoir du a son allergie au sang humain et elle ne lui a n'a pas voulu non plus en lui pardonnant, Mais après tout elle ma très bien défendu au ministère contre Bellatrix Lestrange, mais pour le reste elle était très contente. elle a dit que je commençais à ressemblait à mon père, finalement. elle m'a acheté une nouvelle baguette, regarde !''

il fouilla sa poche et la montra à Harry.

'' Cerisier et crin de licorne,'' dit-il fièrement. '' Nous pensons que c'est l'une des dernière qu'a vendu Ollivander, il a disparut le lendemain, eh, revint ici, Trevor !

Et il plongea sous le siège pour retrouver son crapaud comme il le faisait si souvent.

"Est-ce que nous allons continuer les rencontres de l'A.D.V cette année, Harry et Alucard ? demanda Lucy, qui était en tain de détacher une paire de lunette psychédlique du centre du chicaneur.

'' Plus besoin maintenant que Hinata a dévorée vivante en poulet Désirée Ombrage, n'est-ce pas ? dit Harry, s'asseyant. harry se cogna la tête contre le siège tandis qu'il émergeait du dessous. il semblait presque malheureux.

'' Et je n'enseigne pas officiellement cette année en défense contre les forces du mal, mais si tu veut des cours privée si j'ai le temps je te en donnerais durent les weekend Lucy. Et promis sa sera de vrais cours et non pas des connerie que je fessais l'année dernière a moins que tu sois consentante a avoir des cours de sexualités avec Hermione et moi, bien sûr.

'' J'aimais bien ADV ! J'ai appris beaucoup avec vous deux !'' dit neville.

'' J'appréciais aussi les rencontres,'' dit Lucy sereinement. '' C'était comme avoir des amis.''

c'était l'une des ces choses inconfortable que Lucy disait souvent, et qui faisait que Harry ressentait une embarrassant mélange de pitié et d'embarras. Avant qu'il puisse répondre, il y eut de bruit à l'extérieur du compartiment privée : une groupe de filles de quatrième année murmuraient et riaient nerveusement ensemble de l'autre côté de la porte.

'' tu lui demande a son cousin !''

'' Non, toi !''

'' Je vais le faire !''

Et l'une d'elle, une fille à l'air confiant avec de grand yeux noirs, un menton proéminent et de longs cheveux noirs entra dans le compartiment.

'' Salut, Alucard, je m'appelle Romilda, Romilda vane, dit-elle avec force et confidentialité. j'ai entendu dire que tu avais rompu avec tes deux sirène et je me demandais si tu serais intéressée a ce que je les remplace.

Alucard levais la tête en souriant d'un air navré et met sa bague de fiançailles de sa main libre en évidence.

'' Il fraudais que tu demanderais a ma femme, je suis fiancée avec la préfète de Gryffondor, désolé ma chère. Mais elle est disons très sélective en terme d'invitée dans ma cabine privée. donc non c'est refusé. j'en suis navrée. ce sont que des ami intime qui sont invitée ici ou qui l'aille méritée une invitation de ma part. dit alucard froidement a la jedusort.

'' Oh, je vois désolée, dit la fille, semblant très surprise. '' Oh, d'accord.''

Et elle fit volte-face, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle.

'' Les gens s'attendent que depuis que j'ai annonce mes fiançailles que accepterais importe qui dans mes orgies vampirique soupira Alucard.

'' Autrement dit tu la refusée a cause que tu est sûre que Hermione la détesterais et la tuerais a vue c'est ça dit Lucy, démontrant une fois de plus son don pour l'embarrassante honnête mais qui semblais plaire a alucard.

'' C'est a peu près cela et après tout elle l'aurais pas été protéger contrairement a vous deux si elle aurais été au ministère avec elle. dit Alucard rapidement. Aucun d'eux n'était au Ministère. ils ne se sont pas battus avec ma favorite.''

'' Merci d'avoir dit quelque chose d'aussi gentil pour un vampire,'' rayonna Lucy. puis elle remonta les lunettes fantômes sur le nez et s'installa pour lire plus à son aise le Chicaneur.

'' Nous ne l'avons pas combattu, cependant,'' dit Neville, émergeant du dessous du siège avec des la poussière dans les cheveux et un Trévor à l'air résignée dans sa main. '' vous l'avez fait. tu devrais entendre ma grand-mère parler de toi. '' Ce Harry Potter a plus de cran à lui tout seul que le Ministère de la Magie tout entier !'' elle ferait tout pour t'avoir comme petit-fis…''

Alucard et Harry se mit à rire nerveusement et changea de sujet pour passer aux résultats des BUSES aussi rapidement que possible. Pendant que Neville récitaient ses notes et demandait comme il pourrait être autorisé a prendre la métamorphose pour ses ASPIC avec seulement un '' Acceptable,'' Harry le regardait sans vraiment l'écouter. L'enfance de Neville et de hinata avait été bousculée par Voldemort juste comme l'avait été celle de Harry, mais Neville n'avait aucune idée d'à quel point il avait failli avoir le destin de Harry. La prophétie pouvait se référer à l'un comme à l'autre, mais, pour ses propres et incompréhensibles raisons, Voldemort avait choisi de croire que Harry était celui qu'elle désignait. Si Voldemort avait choisi Neville, ce serait lui qui serait assis en face d'Harry, portant la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front et le poids de la prophétie sur ses épaules... Ou pas ? La mère de Neville serait-elle morte pour le sauver, comme Lilly était morte pour Harry ? Elle l'aurait sûrement fait... Mais qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si elle avait été incapable de se tenir entre son fils et Voldemort ? N'y aurait-il eut alors aucun "Elu" du tout ? Une place vide aurait remplacé Neville à l'endroit où il était maintenant assis et Harry, sans cicatrice, aurait embrassé sa propre mère sur le quai de King's Cross, pas celle de sa fuckfriend ginny. Probablement que hinata aurais jamais été violer non plus par un humain.

'' Ça va, cousin ? tu as l'air bizarre, dit Alucard.

Harry commença. "Désolé - je-"

"Un wrackspurt te tiens ?" demanda Luna avec bienveillance, regardant fixement Harry à travers ses énormes lunettes colorées.

"Je - quoi ?"

"Un Wrackspurt... Ils sont invisibles. Ils flottent près de vos oreilles et font que votre cerveau est confus," dit-elle. "Je pensais que j'en avais senti un flottant autour de nous."

Elle agita ses mains dans l'air, comme si elle repoussant de grandes mites invisibles.

Harry et Neville échangèrent un regard et se hatèrent de tourner la conversation sur les matchs de Quidditch.

Le temps au-delà de la fenêtre de train était aussi inégal qu'il avait été tout l'été ; il passèrent pas des bouts de brume terrifiante, passait ensuite dans un faible et claire lumière de soleil chose quand sa se passais alucard se contentais de fermer les rideau pour pas être frappée par la lumière du soleil, il détestais voir la lumière se reflétée sur sa peau sauf pour récitée la prophétie en particulier c'était pendant qui baissais les rideau que Ginny et Hermione et a la grande surprise de Neville et Lucy qui grognais mécontent du moins pour Neville de Pansy Parkinson.

'' Faites que le chariot du déjeuner se dépêche, je suis affamée, dit ginny avec regret, s'affalant soudainement sur la place à côté de son copain libre Harry et se frottant son estomac.

'' Salut, Neville. Salut, Lucy, devine quoi ? Ajouta-t-il, se tournant vers Harry. Pékinois phénix était très contente finalement vu que son ex ne fais pas son devoir de préfet. il est juste assis dans son compartiments avec d'autres serpentard, nous l'avons vu quand nous sommes passé.''

'' Parkinson tu est une phénix ? s'étonnais Neville londubat en regardant d'un air mauvais pansy.

'' Euh ont peut dire comme sa mais en attend de décision de elmira pour que Alucard me transformée en goule par les phénix. dit pansy piteuse.

'' Elle a eu un le mérite de se faire violer par mes goules a cause d'une vengeance organisée par ma sœur hinata et Elizabeth cette été. elle a méritée le droit de venir aussi dans ma cabine après être excusée envers ma favorite et a Harry en servant de jouet sexuelle payer en argent sorcier pendant l'été au complet.

Harry se redressa directement, intéressé, ça ne ressemblait pas à Malefoy de laisser passer la chance de démontrer son pouvoir en tant que préfet, pouvoir dont il avait abusé avec contentement tout l'année précédente. '' Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait quand il vous a vus ?

'' Il a tentée invitée Pansy mais il la envoyée bouler en disant que Alucard est bien meilleur amant que lui dans une retenue sexuelle et sa la mis en colère et il boude, mais il a étonnement rien dit sur la présence de Hermione par contre. Mais pour moi était comme habitude, dit Ginny indifféremment, mimant un geste grossier, '' Ça ne lui ressemble pas, pas vrai ? sauf- ça bien sûr – il refit le geste – '' Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne martyrise pas quelques premières années ?''

'' Je ne sais pas et je m'en fiche dit alucard temps qui ne s'approche pas de ma favorite ou lui dit du mal a elle personnellement je m'en fiche des autres sans te vexé évidement pansy.

Hermione qui avais soif lui avais mordu le bras et une fois rassasier elle mit la tête sur ses genoux pour lire le chicaneur de son fiancée et alucard lui caressais les cheveux. Pansy ne rajoutais rien sur l'insulte de alucard, elle le pris a la surprise avec un sourire sincère mais ne répondit pas.

Mais l'esprit de Harry travaillait. cela ne voulait-il pas dire que Malefoy avait des choses plus importantes à l'esprit que l'intimidation d'étudiants plus jeunes ou même tentée d'insultée hermione.

'' Peut-être que l'Équipe inquisitoriale d'ombrage lui manque, '' dit Hermione. '' redevenir un préfet lui semble peut-être un peu insipide après ça.''

'' Moi en tout cas sa me manque pas du tout de voir sa face de merde de dragon dit Pansy parkinson.

tout le groupe incluant Neville riais a la bonne blague.

'' Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit ça, '' dit Harry. je pense qu'il est –''

Mais avant qu'il puisse expliquer sa théorie, la porte du compartiment glissa de nouveau et hinata entra.

'' Salut tout le monde on m'a dit de donner ça à Alucard et sa favorite mais aussi a Harry Potter, et j'invite aussi Neville vu que tu est sous ma protection'' dit-t-elle, ses yeux rencontrant ceux de hermione. elle offrait quatre rouleaux de parchemin lié avec le rubant violet. perplexes, Harry et Neville prirent le rouleau qui leur était respectivement adressée tout comme Alucard et Hermione, sortant du compartiment, alucard mit sa capuche sur la tête et suivis sa sœur tout en lisant invitation.

'' Qu'est-ce que c'est alucard ? demanda Neville, tandis que Harry déroulait le sien.

'' Une invitation de ma mère,'' dit Alucard. '' alucard, je serais enchanté si tu pouvais venir me rejoindre pour un sorte de déjeuner végétarien vampire et humain avec ta favorite et le favorite de ta charmante fille hinata dans le compartiment C. Sincèrement Erika phénix…''

'' Ta mère est dans le train ? mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut à moi ? demanda Neville nerveusement, comme s'attendait a être le repas de erika phénix.

'' Aucune idée, dit Alucard et Harry en même temps, ce qui n'était pas entièrement vrai, quoi qu'il n'ait aucune preuve pour prouver que son pressentiment était correct. '' Écoute'', ajouta-t-il, saisit par une illumination soudaine, '' Nous allons y aller sous ma cape d'invisibilité, ce sera le meilleur moyen pour découvrir au passage ce que fait Malefoy.

Cette idée, cependant ne servit à rien : les couloirs, était pleins de gens à la recherche du chariot de déjeuner, étaient impossible à passer en étant cachés sous la cape. Harry la rangea avec regrets dans son sac, pensant au combien il aurait été agréable de la porter juste pour éviter tous les regards qu'on lui adressait, dont le temps les étudiants rentraient à tout vitesse dans leur compartiments pour mieux le regarder mais reculais de respect envers Alucard qui leur lançais un regard glacial. L'exception fut Cho Chang, qui se précipita dans son compartiment quand elle vit Harry venir. tandis qu'Harry passait devant la fenêtre, il la surpris en profonde conversation avec son amie Marietta.

'' tu a libérée marietta du comas, je croyais inconsciente pour toujours.

'' L'effet du sortilège du comas fourcelang était actif juste a ce que Désirée meurt dévorée par mon conseille, chantonnais Alucard en leur jetant une regard noir a la fille qui portait une couche très épaisse de bandage anti-saignent.

'' par contre ma malédiction du sang pour la marqué fonctionne toujours en permanence c'était seulement le coma qui était temporaire temps que désirée était encore en vie. En souriant d'un air légèrement satisfait, Harry alucard et Hermione sur le dos, continua son chemin. quand ils atteignirent le compartiment C, ils virent immédiatement qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls que Erika avait invité, bien que, d'après l'enthousiasme de l'accueil de erika, Harry était sans doute le plus attendu.

'' Alucard, mon garçon et Harry aussi, dit Erika bondissante en le voyant, sa large cape couverte de velours semblant remplit tout l'espace restant dans le compartiment plongée dans l'obscurité et éclaire par des chandelle flottante, comme quand Alucard allumais sa salle a manger au manoir.

Sa tête encapuchonnée mais laissant ses cheveux brillante dépassé du capuchon, Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour pour observer les autres invités, il reconnut Elizabeth balthory la surveillante de retenue de phénix et la femme de hinata et de neville son protéger s'installais entre elle et hinata. Il avais aussi un garçon de septième année a serpentard que Harry ne connaissait pas et, écrasé dans un coin à côté de Erika et ne semblant pas tout à fait sur être à sa place sa fuck friend ginny.

'' Maintenant, est-ce que vous connaissez tout le monde ? demanda Erika à Harry et à Neville. Blaise Zabini est de votre année de hinata bien sûr -'' Zabini ne leur fit pas le moindre signe d'identification ou de salutation, pas plus que Harry ou Neville ni hinata ou elizabeth ou a Alucard à son attention : les étudiants de Gryffondor et ceux de Serpentards se détestaient cordialement, par principe sauf exception fait des phénix.

'' Voilà Elizabeth balthory la femme ministre de la Transylvanie, sa m'étonne beaucoup que tu sois ici Elizabeth je croyais que le ministère avais donne du travaille en transyanie.

Elizabeth : la Transylvanie est dirigée par le conseil de elmira très chère erika a présent. dit-t-elle d'un ton mauvais. elle est ma conseillère et ses fille sont de remarquable travailleuse ministérielle en Transylvanie et aussi mon partenaire humain des duo sorcier polanski qui vous déteste particulièrement en passant.

erika se pétrifait devant son ton de menace et passais autre a l'autre invitée,

'' ici c'est Marcus belby, je ne sais pas si -?

Belby, qui était mince et nerveux, sourit d'un air tendu.

'' Et cette charmante damoiselle m'a dit qu'elle était votre petite ami fini erika.

Ginny grimaça vers Harry et neville dans le dos de Erika.

'' Bien, c'est beaucoup plus plaisante maintenant, dit Erika confortablement. une chance pour vous de parvenir à tous vous connaître un peu mieux. tenez, prenez une serviette, j'ai apportée mon propre déjeuner végétarien; le chariot, d'après mes souvenirs, est lourd sur les réglisse humaine et je ne supporte mal la bouffe humaine, le système digestif d'une pauvre vielle femme vampire n'est pas tout à fait adapté à de telles choses… du faisan, belby ?''

Belby accepta ce qui ressemblait à une moitié de faisan froid.

'' Je disais justement au jeune Marcus ici présent que j'avais eu le plaisir d'avoir son Oncle Damoclès en classe, dit Erika à Harry et Neville, passant maintenant à un panier de rouleaux.

'' Un magicien remarquables, remarquable pour un humain bien sûr, et porteur de l'ordre de Merlin le plus mérité. voyez-vous beaucoup votre oncle, Marcus ?

Malheureusement, Beiby venait de prendre une grande bouchée de faisan; se hâtant a répondre à Erika, il avala trop vite et devint poupre, commençant à s'étrangler mais Alucard fut plus rapide que erika.

'' Anapneo'' chanta Alucard calmement en fixant son regard sur Belby, dont la gorge sembla se vider immédiatement.

'' Je ne… je ne le vois pas beaucoup, non, '' a haleté belby refoulant des larmes.

'' Bien sûr, bien sûr, j'ose dire qu'il est occupé, dit erika, regardant interrogativement belby. '' je doute qu'il ait inventé le breuvage magique anti-loup sans un travail dur et considérable !''

'' je suppose…'' dit belby, qui semblait effrayé à l'idée de prendre une autre bouchée de faisan jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que Erika en ait fini avec lui. "Euh... lui et mon père ne s'entendent pas très bien, vous voyez, donc je ne le connais pas vraiment..."

Sa voix se tut tandis que Erika lui adressa un sourire carnassier de ancienne tueuse et se tournais vers McLaggen.  
'' Maintenant, vous, Cormac,'' dit Erika, je crois savoir que vous voyez encore votre Oncle tiberius, parce qu'il a une photo plutôt splendide de vous deux en train de chasser des dragon dans, je pense, le nord du pays ?''

'' Oh, ouais, c'était drôle, vraiment très drôle,'' dit McLaggen. '' Nous y sommes allés avec Bertie Higgs et Rufus Scrimgeour – c'était avant qu'il ne soit devenu le ministre, évidemment –''

'' Oh, vous connaissez Bertie et Rufus aussi ? rayonna Erika, offrant au humain un petit plateau de tartes ;inexplicablement, Belby n'y eut pas le droit ni Hermione non plus qui préférais le sang de Alucard a tout ce que erika pourrais lui offrir même en verre de sang animal, elle se souvenais effectivement que Erika avais tenté de lui lancée un sort au ministère et ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle avais acceptée enseignée a poudlard. Mais Alucard pris le verre d'âme qu'elle lui servais par contre a cause qui sais que cette potion si elle aurais été empoisonnée aurais annuler les effet qui est de faire disparaître le contenue si il sont mal préparer ou périmée.

"Dites-moi maintenant..." C'était exactement comme Harry l'avait soupçonné. Chacun ici semblait avoir été invité parce qu'ils étaient connectés à quelqu'un de connu ou d'influent - chacun sauf Ginny.

Zabini, qui fut interrogé après McLaggen, paraissait avoir une fameusement belle sorcière pour mère (de ce qu'Harry pouvait comprendre, on l'avait épousée sept fois, chacun de ses maris étant à chaque fois mystérieusement mort et laissant à sa femme des monticules d'or). Ce fut le tour de Neville et de hinata ensuite : dit minute très inconfortable à propos des parents de Neville, évidement Erika était parfaitement au courent de incident était sa création de remplacement qui l'avais provoquer, des Aurors bien connu, qui avait été torturé jusqu'à la folie par Bellatrix lestrange et deux ou trois copain de mangemorts et que Hinata avais été agressée par l'un d'eux quand elle avais tentée de les arrêtée et qu'elle les avais neutralisée en état de crise alergique au sang humain et les avais neutralisée par son pouvoir de sa forme libérée qu'elle ne montrais jamais a personne humain. À la fin de l'interview de Neville et de Hinata, Harry eut l'impression que Erika réservait son jugement sur Neville, attendant de voir s'il avait le même flair de ses parents.

'' Et maintenant, dit Erika, s'installant encore mieux dans son siège avec l'air d'une présentatrice introduisant un star porno sur le plateau. '' Harry Potter ! et Alucard Phénix Ou commencer ? je penses que j'ai à peine effleurer la surface quand nous nous sommes rencontrée disons un peu en mauvais terme cet été avec mon fis ! dit Erika, en regardant Harry de plus près, '' Ça fait des années que courent les rumeurs… je me rappelle quand – et bien – après cette terrible nuit – Lilith- pardon lily, c'était son surnom quand on était ensemble – et mon frère idiot Potter – et toi ayant survécu –et la rumeur que tu aurais des pouvoir plus grands qu'à l'ordinaire-''

Harry détestais que on traitais mal son père sauf rogue mais il se souvient que Erika était une exception aussi selon Lupin qu'elle traitais son frère d'idiot Potter a chaque fois qu'elle enseignais ou qui parlais durent ses cours, c'était sa manière de le taquinée quand il était jeune a cause elle disais que son prénom James lui était pas digne d'un imbécile de chasseur Potter, alors que Idiot potter est plus digne de lui et que le seul temps qu'elle appelais James par son prénom c'était quand elle était en colère en forme libérée.

Zabini ne put s'empêcher de tousser légèrement pour indiquer clairement son scepticisme amusé. la voix glacial éclatais a côté de Alucard.

'' Ouais, Zabini, parce que toi tu es si talentueux a être jaloux a cause je pognais plus les fille que toi salle poseur d'humain. dit glacialement Alucard.

'' totalement d'accord avec Alucard sur ce coup. dit ginny et Hermione a même temps.

'' Oh ma chère ! s'amusa Erika, regardant du côté de Ginny, regardant tout à tour Alucard et elle disais : tu devrais faire attention, Blaise ! J'ai vu cette je ne fille lancé le plus incroyable sort de batte-fantôme en passant devant son compartiment ! je ne la contraierais pour rien au monde, tout comme de contrarier une favorite vampire de mon fis sa serais mortellement cruelle pour toi.

Zabini sembla simplement méprisant mais était calmer par le regard mortelle de Hermione et alucard en duo.

'' Mais revenons à nos délicieux moutons,'' dit Erika, revenant à Harry. '' Tant de rumeur qui son pour une fois semi-mensongère, cette été. Bien entendu, difficile de savoir quoi croire, la Gazette étant connue pour imprimer des mensonge sur les phénix, pour faire des erreurs – mais il semble n'y avoir qu'un petit doute, si on s'en tient au nombre de témoin, qu'il y a eu du grabuge au ministère et que Alucard et toi était au centre de tout ça ! Et moi aussi d'une certaine manière même si était en fait tentée de protéger les humaine contre Moka en fessant l'agent double.

Harry, qui ne pouvait voir comment se tirer de là sans s'aplatir complètement, hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. erika le regarda, le visage radieux.

'' Tellement modeste, tellement modeste, je comprends que Dumbledore soit tellement- donc tu y étais évidement ? Mais le reste de l'histoire- tellement sensationnelle, bien sûr, difficile de savoir quoi croire –cette mystique prophétie, par exemple –''

'' Nous n'avons jamais entendu la prophétie, madame, dit Neville, son visage prenant immédiatement la couleur rouge de géranium après qu'il ait parler avec un peu de colère.

'' C'est vrai, dit Ginny avec fermetés, Neville et moi y étions tous les deux aussi, et tout cette folie à propos de ''L'élu du néant'' est juste une invention de la Gazette, comme d'Habitude vu que vous m'avez rendu folle avec votre hypnose de vampire ratée.

'' Oh oui c'est vrai, mais sincèrement essayais de vous sauver de ma fille frénétique. et en suis vraiment navrée miss Weasley. oui… bien… il est vrai que la Gazette exagère quasiment tout le temps, bien entendu…'' dit Erika, semblant un peu déçu.

"Je me souviens que cette chère Gwenog me disait (Gwenog Jones, je veux dire, bien sûr, la capitaine des Holyhead Harpies) -"

Il partit dans les méandres de sa mémoire, mais Harry avait l'impression distincte que Erika n'en avait pas encore fini avec lui, et qu'elle n'était pas très convaincu par la version de Neville et de Ginny.

L'après-midi continua avec beaucoup d'anecdotes portant sur d'illustres sorciers que Erika avait eu en classe, tous ayant été ravis de rejoindre ce que lui-même appelait le "Bat Club" à Poudlard. Harry n'en pouvait plus d'attendre pour partir, mais il ne voyait pas comment le faire poliment. Finalement, le train émergea d'un autre long tunnel, s'étalant sous un soleil crépusculaire et, mrs Phénix regardant autour de lui, se rendit compte du changement de lumière.

'' Bonté divine, il fait déjà noir et c'est l'heure de la chasse ! je n'avais pas vu qu'ils avaient allumés les lampes ! vous feriez mieux de partir et de vous changer en robes, tous. McLaggen, vous devez absolument me proter ce livre sur les nogtails. Harry, Blaise – j'espère vous revoir bientôt. Pareille pour vous, mademoiselle, lanca-t-elle à Ginny. '' Dépéchez-vous, dépêchez-vous !''

Tandis qu'elle poussait Harry dans le sombre couloir, Zabini le regarda avec un air immonde que Harry lui rendit avec les intérêts. Lui, Ginny, Alucard et Hinata, suivirent Zabini à travers le train.

'' Je suis content que ce soit terminé, j'avais peur être au menus pour vampire avec elle. Elle est bizarre n'est-ce pas ?

'' Oui, elle l'est un peu,'' dit Harry, ses yeux posés sur Zabini. '' Mais comment as-tu atterri là, ginny ?

'' Après ma ronde, elle m'a vu lancer un sort à Zacharias Smith, dit ginny. '' tu te rappelles de cet idiot de Poursouffle qui faisait partie de l'ADV ? il n'arrêtait pas de me demander ce qui s'était passé au Ministère et, à la fin, il m'ennuyait tellement que je lui ai jeté un sort – quand Erika est arrivé, j'ai cru qu'elle allais encore me lancée une hypnose alors j'ai sortie un miroir pour la repoussée mais, elle a juste pensée que c'était un très bon sortilège et elle m'a invité à déjeuner pour s'excuser de m'avoir ratée son hypnose ratée au ministère! complètement folle, non ?''

'' C'est une meilleur raison pour inviter quelqu'un que parce que sa mère est quelqu'un de célèbre,'' dit Harry, le regard collé sur la nuque de Zabini, '' Ou parce que son oncle ou qu'elle aille invitée son fis.''

Mais il s'interrompit. une idée venait juste de surgir dans son esprit, une dangereuse mais potentiellement formidable idée… Dans une minute, Zabini allait entrer de nouveau dans le compartiment des Serpentards de sixième année ou Malefoy serait assis, se croyant écouté par personne d'autre que les Serpentards…

Si Harry pouvait seulement entrer, sans être vu, derrière lui, qu'est-ce qu'il ne pourrait pas voir ou entendre ? Vraiment, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre - la station de Pré-au-lard était à mois d'une demi-heure, à en juger par le paysage sauvage qu'on pouvait encore apercevoir par les fenêtres – mais personne d'autre ne semblait préparé à prendre au sérieux les suspicions de Harry, donc c'était à lui de prouver qu'il avait raison.

"Je vous verrais tout à l'heure," dit Harry en retenant son souffle, sortant sa cape d'Invisibilité et la mettant sur lui.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu - ?" Demanda Neville

"Plus tard !" Murmura Harry, courrant après Zabini aussi discrètement que possible, le balancement du train ne lui facilitant pas vraiment la tâche.

Le couloir était presque complètement vide maintenant. La plupart des personnes étaient retournés dans leurs compartiments pour se changer en leur uniformes et pour remettre leurs affaires dans leurs bagages. Pensant qu'il était le plus prêt possible de Zabini sans le toucher, Harry ne fut pas assez rapide pour se glisser dans le compartiment quand Zabini ouvrit la porte. Zabini avait déjà commencé à refermer la porte quand Harry se retrouva avec son pied coincé dans la porte, empêchant sa fermeture.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec cette chose ?" Dit Zabini avec colère, tandis qu'il continuait de refermer violemment la porte sur le pied de Harry.

Harry se cramponna à la porte et la poussa de toute ses forces pour l'ouvrir, avec difficulté; Zabini, encore la main sur la poignée, se trouva projeté sur la place de Gregory Goyle, et dans le désordre qui s'ensuivit, Harry se glissa dans le compartiment, monta sur le siège temporairement vide de Zabini et se hissa sur l'emplacement des bagages. Il fut chanceux, Goyle et Zabini se disputant, tous les yeux tournés vers eux, pour que Harry soit assez sûr que ses pieds et genoux ne soient pas vus pendant que sa cape volait autour de lui ; cependant, pendant un horrible moment, il crut voir les yeux de Malefoy suivre sa basket pendant qu'il essayait de se tenir hors de vue. Mais ensuite, Goyle referma la porte en la claquant et repoussa Zabini loin de lui ; Zabini se reposa sur son propre siège, l'air contrarié, Vincent Crabbe retourna à sa bande dessinée, et Malefoy, renifla, s'allongea de tout son long sur deux siège en se plaignant :

'' C'est vraiment dingue que a présent que mon ex ce tien avec les phénix et en plus la invitée dans sa cabine réservée. dit malefoy en bougonnant.

Les lanternes jetaient une étrange lumières sur la scène : Harry pouvait lire tous les mots de la bande dessinée de Crabbe, directement au dessus de son épaule.

'' Et donc, Zabini, dit Malefoy, qu'est-ce que voulais ma tente Erika ?

'' Elle voulait juste essayer de réunir des gens avec beaucoup de connaissance, il y avais même Alucard et sa favorite d'invitée. dit Zabini, le regard toujours fixé sur Goyle. '' Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait réussi à en trouver beaucoup.

cette information ne parut pas beaucoup plaire à Malefoy. '' Qui d'autres était invité?'' demanda-t-il.

'' Hinata et Elizabeth, dit Zabini

'' Évidement la donneuse de retenue qui est supposément la nouvelle ministre de la Transylvanie qui laisse le pouvoir au fille d'elmira de dirigée le pays et hinata aussi.

'' Mclaggen de Gryffondor, dit zabini.

'' Ah ouais, son oncle est quelqu'un de très important au ministère. dit Malefoy.

'' Un autre appelé belby de serdaigle.

' Lui c'est un imbécile fini dit Drago.

'' Le protéger favori de hinata, Londubat, Potter, et sa fuckfriend Weasley.'' termina Zabini.

Malefoy s'assit soudainement, rejetant une main sur une mèche de cheveux.

'' elle a invité Londubat ?''

'' Et bien, il est officiellement sous la protection de Hinata, vu qu'il était là, dit Zabini avec indifférence. en dirais qu'elle invite seulement les vampire ou certain humain qui sont allier au fis de vous-savez-qui.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien pus intéresser Erika envers celui la.

Zabini houssa les épaules.

'' Potter, son précieux Potter, évidement, elle voulait jeté un coup d'œil à l'élu du néant,'' reniffla malefoy, mais sa copine Weasley ! qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si spécial,

'' bien c'est vrai que beaucoup de garçons lui courent après et mais elle est quand même la copine de Potter. dit zabini.

'' Ouais même toi tu penses qu'elle est jolie, n'est-ce pas Balsie, et nous savons tous à quel point c'est dur de te plaire taquinais moqueusement drago.

'' Je ne toucherais pas a cette dégoûtantes nympho traître à son sang, peu importe ce à quoi elle ressemble, '' dit Zabini froidement, et drago semblait content. Malefoy retombais dans ses pensée en regardant par la fenêtre.

'' Eh bien, j'ai pitié pour les goûts de Erika. Peut-être qu'elle devient un peu sénile comme elmira. quel honte, mon père a toujours dit qu'elle était une excellente traqueuse en son jeune temps. on s'est toujours bien entendu avec elle quand elle dirigeais le conseil des anciens. Erika n'a sans doute pas appris que j'étais dans le train sinon-''

'' je ne parierais pas sur une invitation,'' dit Zabini. '' elle m'a demandé des nouvelles du père de Nott quand je suis arrivé. ils étaient de vieux amis, apparemment, mais quand elle a entendu qu'il avait été emprisonnée suite à l'affaire du Ministère, qu'elle a participer également, elle avais l'air très heureuse qui soit en prison et Nott n'a pas eu d'invitation, et elle sais très bien que Alucard ne te supporte pas proche de sa favorite vu qu'elle a invitée Hermione sa femme a venir avec lui. je pense que Erika veuille ne plus faire affaire avec les Mangemorts surtout eux qui ont eu une relation sexuelle avec Moka Phénix, la violeuse de favorite de Alucard dit-t-il en se vengent de sa moquerie.

Malefoy eut l'air furieux, mais se força à rire d'un singulier rire, sans humour tout en évitant de dire un mot de travers contre Hermione Phénix.

'' Bien, qui en a à faire de ceux par qui elle s'intéresse ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle est, après tout ? Selons Alucard elle enseigne aussi sévèrement que lui mais que entre les cours elle a des tendance différente d'agir mais elle est devenus végétarienne malgré tout. elle ne mord d'humain que quand elle en rejoint sous l'ordre de son maitre. Malefoy bailla bruyamment. '' je veux dire, je ne serais même plus à poudlard l'année prochaine, qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire si une vielle goule has-benn végétarienne m'aime ou non ?''

'' Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, tu ne sera plus à Poudlard l'année prochaine ?'' dit Zabini curieux, en tournant la tête vers malefoy.

'' Et bien, on ne sais jamais,'' dit Malefoy avec le fantôme d'un sourire satisfait. '' Je pourrais avoir à – eu- bouger pour faire des choses plus importantes, comme peut-être remplacée Moka black en temps que vampire nouveau née si je lui accorde assez de services pour méritée le venin de bellatrix. J'aurais personnellement préféré avoir celle de Moka mais vu qu'elle est prisonnière chez la famille transyvanienne de Alucard dit-il avec un soupire mieux vaut avoir celui de bellatrix plus tard.

Accroupis sur l'emplacement des bagages sous sa cape, Harry sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Qu'est-ce qu'aurait à dire Ron et Hermione à propos de ça ? Crabbe et Goyle regardaient Malefoy curieusement ; apparemment, ils n'avaient pas été mis au courant de plans plus importants. Même Zabini s'était permis de sembler curieux.

'' Est-ce que tu veux dire –''

Malefoy haussa les épaules.

'' Mère veut que je complète mon éducation, mais personnellement, je ne vois pas ça comme très importent ces jours-ci, je veux dire pensez-y deux minutes. Quand le Vampire des Ténèbres aura gagnée contre son fis maudit, est-ce qu'il aura quelque chose à faire du nombre de Buse ou et Aspic que les gens auront ? bien sûr que non… Ce sera seulement par rapport au genre de service qu'il recevra, du niveau de dévotion qui lui sera montré.''

'' Et tu penses que tu sera capable de faire quelque chose pour lui ? demanda Zabini d'un ton acerbe. '' Agé de seize ans et déjà entièrement capable de le servir ?''

"J'ai juste parlé, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être qu'il n'en a rien à faire que je sois qualifié ou pas.

Peut-être que le job qu'il m'a confié n'a rien à voir avec quelque chose pour lequel on aurait besoin d'être qualifié," dit Malefoy calmement.

Crabbe et Goyle étaient tous deux assis avec leurs bouches grandes ouvertes, comme des s'occupait maintenant de Malefoy comme si elle n'avais jamais rien eu d'aussi précieux sous la main.

"Je peux apercevoir Poudlard," dit Malefoy, appréciant clairement l'effet qu'il avait créé tandis qu'il pointé du doigt la fenêtre noire.

"Nous ferrions mieux d'enfiler nos robes."

Harry était tellement occupé à observer Malefoy qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Goyle essayait d'atteindre sa malle ; quand il l'ouvrit, elle heurta Harry durement sur le côté de sa tête. Il laissa involontairement échapper un murmure de douleur, et Malefoy leva les yeux sur le rangement à bagages, cherchant.

Harry n'avait pas peur de Malefoy, mais il n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée d'être découvert en train de se cacher sous sa cape d'invisibilité par un groupe de Serpentards inamicaux. Les yeux encore en larmes et sa tête encore douloureuse, il sortit sa bagage, doucement pour ne pas faire bouger sa cape, et attendit, retenant son souffle. A son soulagement, Malefoy sembla décide qu'il avait imaginé le bruit ; il sortit une de ses robes, l'enfila comme les autres, referma sa malles, et comme le train ralentissait dans un crissement retentissant, boucla une nouvelle cape de voyage autour de son cou.

Harry pouvait voir le couloir se remplir à nouveau et espéra que Hermione et Alucard prendraient ses affaires hors du train pour lui ; il était coincé à cet endroit jusqu'à ce que le compartiment soit de nouveau vide. Enfin, avec un dernier choc, le train s'arrêta complètement. Goyle ouvrit la porte et se fraya un passage en usant de ses muscles à travers une foule de deuxième année, les poussant sur le côté ; Crabbe et Zabini le suivirent.

'' vas y,'' dit Malefoy au autre garçons de serpentard, qui l'attendait a la porte. je veux juste vérifier quelque chose.

Zabini et les deux gorille sortit. Maintenant, Harry et Malefoy étaient seuls dans le compartiment. les gens passaient, passaient, descendaient sur le sombre quai. Malefoy marcha jusqu'à la porte du compartiment et ferma les rideaux, pour que les personnes de l'autre côté du couloir ne puisse pas l'observer. Il revint ensuite à sa malle et l'ouvrit à nouveau.

Harry se pencha au dessus du bord de l'emplacement à bagage, son coeur se mettant à battre un peu plus vite. Qu'est-ce que Malefoy voulait caché a ses gorille ? Était-il sur le point de voir par quel mystérieux objet cassé il était si intéressé ?

'' Pétrificus Totalus !''

Sans prévenir, Malefoy avait pointé sa baguette sur Harry, qui fut instantanément paralysé.

Comme au ralenti, il passa par dessus le rangement à bagage et tomba, avec un choc brutal, au pied de Malefoy, sa cape d'Invisibilité glissant, tout son coprs se trouvant révélé, avec ses jambes encore placés dans l'absurde position accroupie. Il ne pouvait plus bouger le moindre muscle ; il ne pouvait que regarder Malefoy, qui souriait avec satisfaction.

'' C'est bien ce que je pensais,'' dit-il en jubilant. '' j'avais entendu la malle de goyle te frapper. et je pensais bien avoir un retour de sort si sa aurais été Alucard qui m'aurais espionnée, et je pensais bien avoir vu quelque chose de blanc traverser l'air après que Zabini soit revenu…''

Ses yeux errèrent jusqu'aux baskets de Harry.

'' tu n'as entendu aucune chose à propos desquelles j'ai à m'inquiéter, Potter. mais puis que je t'ai à ma portée et que contrairement a Miss Phénix la nouveau née que j'ai pas droit de toucher…''

il flanqua un violent coup de pied dans le visage d'Harry. harry sentit son nez se casser; du sang se mit à gicler partout.

'' Ça c'est pour ma protectrice Moka et mon père, Maintenant, voyons…''

Malefoy remit la cape juste au-dessus du corps immobilisé d'Harry et la coinça soigneusement.

'' Je suppose qu'ils ne te trouveront pas avant que le train ne soit de retour à Londres,'' dit-il calmement. '' A bientôt, Potter… ou pas…''

Et prenant soin d'écraser les doigts de Harry au passage, Malefoy quitta le compartiment en riant, mais n'avais pas aperçu invisible la favorite de elmira par contre en surveillance.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Le futur mortel de Rogue

Harry ne pouvait pas bouger un cil. Il était allongé sous sa cape d'invisibilité sentant le sang s'écouler de son nez, chaud et humide, sur son visage, écoutant les voix et pas dans le couloir d'à côté. Sa première pensée fut que quelqu'un sûrement Alucard allait forcément vérifier les compartiments avant que le train ne reparte. Mais il comprit immédiatement avec découragement que même si quelqu'un regardait dans le compartiment, il ne pourrait ni le voir ni l'entendre. Son meilleur espoir était que quelqu'un lui marche dessus.  
Harry n'avait jamais autant détesté Malefoy que pendant qu'il était ainsi allongé, comme une stupide tortue renversée, le sang s'écoulant tristement dans sa bouche. Dans quelle situation stupide s'était-il débarqué… et maintenant les derniers pas s'éloignaient ; tout le monde était descendu du train ; il pouvait entendre se traîner les malles et la rumeur des conversations. Ginny et Hermione avec Alucard penseraient qu'il avait quitté le train sans eux. Une fois qu'ils arriveraient à Poudlard et qu'ils prendraient leur places dans le grand Hall, regardant autour de la table des Gryffondor plusieurs fois, pour finalement s'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas là, il serait probablement déjà à Mi-chemin de Londres.

Il essaya d'émettre un son, même un grognement, mais c'était impossible. Alors il se rappela que certains magiciens, comme Alucard surtout, réussissait à lancer des sorts sans parler, silencieusement, il essaya donc d'invoquer sa baguette, qui avait roulé à quelques centimètres de sa main, en disant les mots '' Accio baguette magique !'' à plusieurs repris dans sa tête, mais rien ne se produit.

Il crut entendre le vent dans les arbres entourant le lac, le hululement éloignée d'une chouette, mais pas le moindre signe d'une recherche ou même (il s'en voulut un peu pour tant espérer) des voix paniquées se demandant où pouvait être Harry Potter. Il se sentit soudainement désespéré en imaginant le convoi de chariots théâtralement décorés roulant jusqu'à l'école et les hurlements assourdis des rires sortant du chariot de Malefoy, où il raconterais son attaque d'Harry à Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, mais aussi au loin hinata et Pansy Parkinson leur futur goule prostituée de famille grognée contre eux.

Le train bougea, faisant rouler Harry sur le côté. Maintenant il regardait le dessous poussiéreux des sièges au lieu du plafond. Le plancher commença à vibrer pendant que le moteur reprenait vie. L'express partait et personne ne s'était rendu compte qu'il était encore à bord…

Alors, il sentit la cape d'invisibilité se soulever, et une voix glacial lui dire, '' Salut cousin d'Alucard.

Il y eut un flash de lumière rouge et Harry repris possession de son corps ; il put s'asseoir dans une position un peu plus digne essuyant à la hâte le sang qui s'échappait de son nez de revers de sa main, et releva la tête pour regarder Rosalie Phénix la favorite d'Elmira et tonks, qui tenait encore la cape d'invisibilité.

'' On ferait mieux de sortir d'ici, rapidement rose,'' dit-elle, pendant que les fenêtres de train s'obscurcissaient avec la fumée du train et qu'ils quittaient peu à peu la gare.

'' Va il faut sauter.''

Harry les suivit dans le couloir. Elle tira la porte du train et sauta sur le quai, avec Rosalie en arrière, qui semblait glisser sous eux comme avalée par le train. Il la suivie, chancelant sur ses pieds à l'atterrissage, et se releva juste à temps pour voir la locomotive écarlate prendre de la vitesse et disparaître dans un nuage de fumée. L'air frais de la nuit était comme une caresse sur son nez abîmé. Rosalie et tonks le regarda : il se senti fâché et embarrassée d'avoir été trouvé dans une position si ridicule. Silencieusement elle lui rendit sa cape d'invisibilité.

'' Qui t'a fait ça ? Demandais Rosalie avant tonks.

'' Drago Malefoy, dit Harry amèrement. '' Merci en tout cas pour… enfin..''

'' Aucun problème, dit tonks sans sourire. D'après ce que pouvaient voir Harry dans l'obscurité, elle était aussi timidement coiffée et avait autant l'air malheureux que lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée au Terrier.

'' Je pourrais te soignée son nez si tu te tiens tranquille proposa Rosalie.''

Harry n'avait pas pensé à cette solution ; il avait l'intention de rendre visite à Madame Pomfresh mais il se souvient qui était guère prudent de saigner devant une ancienne goule de Elmira, donc il se tint immobile et ferma les yeux et Rosalie chantais le sort Episkey.

Le nez d'Harry se fit très chaud, plus très froid. Il leva une main et le toucha délicatement. Il semblait être réparé.

'' Merci beaucoup j'espère que tu n'auras pas envie de me chassée Rosalie.

Rosalie souriais avec douceur mais sa froideur habituelle repris aussitôt.

'' Ne t'en fait pas je suis autant végétarienne que Hinata sauf que je ne suis pas allergique au sang humain. J'ai plus de 2000 ans tu sais je suis totalement immunisée contre la tentation du sang sur les jeune humain surtout sur les enfants.

'' Tu ferais mieux de remettre la cape, pour qu'on puisse aller jusqu'à l'école, '' dit Tonks, ne souriant toujours pas. Pendant que Harry remettait sa cape, elle joua avec sa baguette magique ; une immense créature à quatre patte, argentée, apparut et s'éloigna dans l'obscurité et Harry reconnu une louve.

'' C'était une Patronous ?'' demanda Harry, qui avait déjà vu Dumbledore et Alucard utiliser ce moyen pour envoyer des messages.

'' Oui, j'envoie un mot au château pour dire que tu es avec moi et rosie sinon ils vont s'inquiéter. Allez, on ferait mieux de ne pas traîner.''

Ils avancèrent sur le chemin menant à l'école.

'' Comment tu m'as trouvé Rosalie ?

'' Alucard ne t'a pas vu descendre du train, il ma appelez et ma demander de fouiller les cabines, était invisible a la porte de la sortie il s'est dit que tu devrais te cacher pour une raison ou pour une autres. Et de te traquer à l'odeur. Quand j'ai sentis l'odeur du sang et les rideaux étaient baissés dans le compartiment, j'ai décidé de vérifier avec tonks.''

'' Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici, de tout façon je te croyais en Transylvanie ? demanda Harry.

'' Je suis cantonnée à Pré-au-Lard pour surveiller Erika la traîtresse du clan maintenant, pour donner à l'école une protection supplémentaire mais ma vrai mission est de gardé un œil sur Erika surtout, comme en première année ou on s'est rencontrée en chasse et aussi je suis désolé par mes paroles vexante que j'ai dit sur toi quand cette tête de mules de erika te portais sur ton dos. Enfin bref Que la protection de l'école c'est plus tonks qui s'en charge.

'' Sa ne fait rien, tu étais en colère après elle après tout, tu ne pensais pas ce que tu disais, mais est-ce qu'il y a juste toi et Rosalie, ou -?''

'' Non, Proudfoot, Savage, et Dawlish sont ici aussi.''

'' Dawlish, c'est ce chasseur que Elizabeth a mordu en se défendant Ombrage contre Hagrid l'année dernière et a attaque Dumbledore et Alucard la même année?''

'' Oui c'est lui et il est un nouveau née vampire d'Elizabeth depuis il a passée 6 mois a saint-mangouste mais il était trop tard pour le soignée. Le venin d'Élizabeth est contrairement à Alucard un venin rapide et très souvent mortel, seulement 1 cas sur 2 peut y survivre. Apparemment il était un des premier à y survivre directement, habitude Elizabeth ne mord jamais personne sauf pour chassée, depuis que sa princesse démone la maudite en chantant il y a 20 ans, si elle veut transformée quelqu'un elle fait un transfère de sang avant le venin dit Rosalie. C'est comme ça qu'on transforme quelqu'un en goule. Parfois aussi certaine vampire pure preuve le faire a un vampire mordu mais c'est très rare. Les autres chasseurs qui était avec lui est décédée en repas pour goule a cause était un tous a la solde de moka black sauf Dawlish qui en était pas un. Il est devenu depuis notre espion double au ministère anglais.

'' Un peu comme toi dans le passé dit Harry, tu es la survivante des juges qui ont été tué a la coupe de duos sorcier en Transylvanie.

Rosalie souriais froidement : heureuse coïncidence, très bien pensée Mr Potter.

Ils grimpèrent dans l'obscurité dans une ruelle déserte, suivant les traces fraîches laissées par les chariots. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Tonks et a Rosalie sous la cape. Elle était si curieuse l'année précédente et parfois insouciante à faire des gaffe comme provoque sans le faire exprès Hermione fraîchement transformée du au viole de moka en transformant ses cheveux en couleur argent et comme c'est la couleur de cheveux de moka elle a fait une crise violente, mais corrigeais aussitôt en une autre couleur qu'elle préférait comme le rouge sang Elizabeth, elle riait facilement, elle faisait sans cesses des plaisanteries.  
Maintenant, elle semblait plus âgée et beaucoup plus sérieuse et plus concernée. Était-ce le résultat de ce qui s'était passé au ministère ? Il pensa malgré lui qu'Hermione et alucard aurait suggéré qu'il dise quelque chose qui la console au sujet de Sirius, que ça n'était pas du tout été de sa faute, mais celui de Moka, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il était loin de la blâmer pour la mort de Sirius ; ce n'était pas plus sa faute que celle de n'importe qui d'autre sauf évidement celui de moka, Alucard avais prévenu que seul lui ou Hermione à présent était aussi forte pour la combattre. (Et pas plus que la sienne), mais il ne voulait pas parler de Sirius quand il pouvait l'éviter. Et ainsi ils marchèrent silencieusement dans la nuit froide, la longue cape de tonks et de Rosalie traînant sur le sol derrière eux.

Ayant toujours fait ce chemin en chariots, Harry ne s'étaient jamais vraiment rendu compte quelle distance séparait Poudlard de Pré-au-Lard. Avec un grand soulagement, il vit finalement les grands piliers encadrant chaque côté des portes, chacune se terminant par un sanglier ailé. Il avait froid, il avait faim et il était surtout impatient de laisser cette nouvelle et triste tonks derrière lui, malgré qui n'avais rien contre Rosalie bien sûr. Mais quand il essaya de pousser les portes, il les trouva fermées par des chaînes.

'' Alohomora !'' dit-il avec confiance, pointant sa baguette magique sur la serrure, mais rien ne se produit.

'' Ça ne marchera pas sur ceux-là,'' dit tonks. '' Alucard et Dumbledore les a eux-mêmes ensorcelé.''

Harry regarda autour de lui,

'' Je pourrais escalader le mur ou Rosalie pourrais me porter sur son dos, suggéra-t-il.

Rosalie grimaça de dégoût apparemment elle aurait été fort déplaisant pour elle de le faire vus qu'il avait oublier que Rosalie avais un honneur semblable a des centaure et avais critiquer Erika la dernière fois, même si elle s'était excusée.

'' Non, tu ne pourrais pas,'' dit tonks catégoriquement. '' Des sorts d'intrusion anti-vampire les protègent. La sécurité a été poussé à son maximum cette été par Alucard qui a était spécialement formée en secret pour être quasiment aussi onni-consient de tout tentative infraction cette été et était aussi un bon prétexte pour lui faire passée ses BUSE remise pour cause d'exil forcées.''

'' Bon alors,'' dit Harry, commençant à se sentir gêné et inutile. Je suppose que je n'aurais qu'à dormir ici en attendant que quelqu'un vienne demain matin.''

'' Quelqu'un vient pour toi, dit Rosalie, regarde.

Une lanterne se déplaçait sur le chemin du château. Harry était si heureux de la voir qu'il sentit qu'il pourrait même endurer les critiques de Rusard sur son retard et ses menaces de punitions pour sa ponctualité. Ce ne fut que lorsque la lumière jaunâtres arriva à une dizaine de mètres de lui, et qu'il avait retiré sa cape pour être vu, qu'il reconnut, avec une soudaine haine l'envahissant, le nez crochu et ses longs cheveux noirs graisseux de Séverus Rogue.

'' Tiens, tiens,'' ricana Rogue, sortant sa baguette magique et l'utilisant sur la serrure, de sorte que les chaînes libérèrent les portes pour les laisser s'ouvrir. '' C'est gentil de vous joindre à nous, Potter, bien que vous ayez évidemment décidé que le port de l'uniforme de l'école vous rendrait moins présentable.''

'' Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me changer… dit froidement Harry sans continuer pour éviter être coupée par Rogue a son grand déplaisir.

'' Il n'y a aucune raison d'attendre, Rosalie Phénix et Nymphadora, Potter est tout à fait – hum – en sécurité entre mes mains.

'' J'avais envoyé ce message à Alucard,'' dit tonks en fronçant les sourcils.

'' Alucard était en retard pour le festin de début d'année, exactement comme Potter ici présent, c'est pourquoi je me suis permis de prendre sa place. Et par ailleurs, dit Rogue, reculant pour permettre à Harry de passer, '' J'étais intéressée de voir ton nouveau Patronus de tonks.''

Il lui referma la portes au nez avec un grand bruit et toucha de nouveau les chaînes de sa baguette, de sorte qu'elles se relient et protégé le château. '' Je penses que l'ancien était mieux,'' dit Rogue, sa voix sonnant indubitablement méchamment. '' Le nouveau paraît faible.''

Comme Rogue balançait de nouveau la lanterne, Harry entrevit un air choqué et en colère glissé sur le visage de tonks et Rosalie. Elle disparut tout les deux dans l'obscurité une fois de plus.

'' Bonne nuit,'' dit Harry par-dessus son épaule, ayant commencé à remonter avec Rogue vers l'école. '' Et merci… pour tout.''

'' A bientôt, cousin de alucard.'' dit Rosalie.

Rogue ne parla pas pendant une minute ou presque. Harry se sentait comme si son corps produisait des vagues de haine si puissantes qu'il semblait impossible que Rogue ne les sente pas le brûler. Il détestait Rogue depuis leur première rencontre, mais Rogue s'était placé pour toujours et irrévocablement au-delà de tout pardon à cause de son attitude envers Sirius. Quoi que Dumbledore puisse dire, Harry avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir au cours de l'été, et en avait conclu que les remarques à répétition de Rogue à Sirius sur la façon dont il restait caché pendant que le reste de l'ordre humain du Phénix combattait Moka et Voldemort avait probablement été une des raisons majeurs qui avait forcée Sirius et Alucard à se précipiter au ministère la nuit ou il était mort et probablement que c'est lui qui a appelez Erika pour tentée de la convaincre de sauver les humains et de a nouveau les trahir. Harry s'était accroché à cette explication, parce qu'elle lui permettait de blâmer autant Erika et que Rogue, ce qui était très satisfaisant, et également parce qu'il savait que si quelqu'un ne devait pas être désolé de la mort de Sirius, c'était l'homme qui progressait à côté de lui dans l'obscurité et ayantautrefois était amant de Erika Phénix.

'' Cinquante point de mois pour Gryffondor pour le retard, je pense.'' dit Rogue. '' Et laissez-moi réfléchir, encore vingt de moins pour vos vêtements de moldus. Vous savez, je ne crois pas qu'une maison ne se soit jamais trouvé avec des résultats négatifs si tôt dans l'année : nous n'avons même pas commencé le dessert. Vous venez d'établir un record, Potter.''

'' Tout comme votre maison a la fin de l'année dernière Professeur Rogue dit-il d'un ton méprisant et glacial a la alucard.

La fureur et la haine bouillonnant à l'intérieur de Harry semblèrent dépasser toute limite, mais il a adorée par contre le rembourrée pour ce que Alucard a fait sous le règne de Désirée ombrage en forçant les autres prof de l'ordre a faire exprès a le récompensée a lui fessant perdre des point sauf rogue, malgré qu'il aurait préféré avoir été immobilisé tout le chemin de retour à Londres plutôt que de dire à Rogue pourquoi il était en retard.

'' Je suppose que vous avez voulu faire une entrée fracassante, n'est-ce pas ?'' continua Rogue. Et sans voiture volantes à votre disposition, vous avez pensé que débouler dans le grand Hall en plein milieu du festin devrait créer son petit effet dramatique.''

Harry restait toujours silencieux, bien qu'il pense pouvoir exploser à tout moment. Il sut que Rogue était uniquement venu pour ça, pour les quelques minutes où il pourrait tourmenter Harry sans que personne humain ou immortelle ne puisse l'entendre. Ils atteignirent enfin les marches du château et tandis que les grandes portes en chêne s'ouvraient sur le vaste hall d'entrée, des éclats de discussion et de rire, le tintement des plats et de verres les accueillaient par les portes ouvertes du Grand Hall. Harry se demanda s'il arriverait à passer sa cape d'invisibilité, à rejoindre son siège à la longue table de Gryffondor (qui, bien sûr, était la plus éloignée de la salle) sans être remarqué. Comme s'il avait lu dans l'esprit d'Harry, tout comme Alucard le fessais, cependant, Rogue dit, '' aucune cape. Vous pouvez entrer de sorte que chacun vous voie, c'est bien ce que vous vouliez, non ?''

Harry se retourna et marcha droit par les portes : s'éloigner de Rogue à tout prix. Le grand Hall, avec ses quatre longues tables réservées aux Maisons et sa table des professeurs pour les présider, était décoré comme d'habitude avec des bougies volantes qui faisaient paraître les plats brillant et lumineux. Ce ne fut que des taches floues pour Harry, qui marchait si vite que les gens ne commencèrent à le voir au moment ou il passait devant les Poursouffles, et avant qu'ils ne se lèvent pour pouvoir mieux l'observer, il avait repéré Ginny et Hermione, couru le long de leur banc, et s'était immiscé entre eux de force.

'' Où est-ce que tu- mince, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton visage ?'' dit Ginny, le regardant plus que tout autre personne à proximité.

'' Pourquoi qu'est-ce qu'il a ?'' dit Harry, saisissant une cuillère pour observer son reflet tordu quand il venait de se rendre compte que Hermione tremblais en tentant de ne pas perdre le contrôle.

'' Tu es couverte de sang ! Et tu sais que je me contrôle mal malgré que je contrôle mieux que l'an dernier du moins. '' Vient ici –''

Elle touchait du doigt et chanta tergeo ! Et aspira le sang desséché.

'' Merci,'' dit Harry, sentant que son visage était maintenant propre. '' A quoi ressemble mon nez ?''

'' Il est normal,'' dit Hermione impatiemment. '' Pourquoi est-ce qu'il en serait autrement?'' Harry qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Alucard était terrifiés !''

'' Je vous le dirai plus tard,'' dit Harry sèchement.

Il était conscient que Ginny, Neville, Dean et Seamus écoutaient ; même Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, le fantôme de Gryffondor, flottait le long du banc pour venir l'écouter.

'' Mais –'' dit hermione.

'' Pas maintenant, Hermione,'' dit Harry sur un ton net.

Il espérait vraiment qu'ils pourraient tous croire qu'il avait été impliqué dans quelque chose d'héroïque, de préférence une histoire impliquant un ou deux vampire Mangemorts et un détraqueur. Naturellement, Malefoy diffuserait autant son histoire que possible, mais il y avait toujours une chance qu'elle n'atteigne pas trop les oreilles des Gryffondor.

Il poussa Ginny dans l'attention de prendre une paire de cuisses de poulet et quelque frite, mais avant qu'il ne puisse les prendre ils disparurent, remplacés par des gâteaux.

'' Tu as manqué la répartition, quoi qu'il en soit,'' dit Hermione tandis que Ginny plongeait sur un large gâteau en chocolat.

'' Le Choixpeau a dit quelque chose d'intéressant sur Elmira ?'' demanda Harry, prenant une part de tarte au citron.

'' Non pas grand-chose, en gros la même chose que d'habitude en gros… il nous a conseillé de rester unis et de faire face à nos ennemis, tu sais, ce qui étonne c'est qu'il aille rien dit sur les phénix vu que tu as dit que Erika nous enseignais cette année.

'' Dumbledore n'a pas mentionné Voldemort du tout ?''

'' Pas encore, mais il garde toujours son discours pour la fin du festin, pas vrai ? Ça ne devrait plus être long maintenant.''

'' Rogue a dit que ton amant était en retard pour le festin-''

'' Tu as vu Rogue ? comment t'as fait ?' dit Ginny entre deux bouchées frénétique de gâteau.

'' Je suis rentrée dedans,'' dit Harry évasivement.

'' Alucard et Hagrid avait seulement quelques minute de retard,'' dit Hermione. Regardes, il te fait signe, Harry.

Harry regarda vers la table des professeurs et grimaça vers Hagrid, qui lui faisait effectivement signe. Hagrid n'avait jamais réussi à se contrôlé suffisamment pour agir avec la dignité du professeur McGonagall ou même pire qu'elle Alucard, quand il enseignait, directrice de la maison Gryffondor, dont la tête arrivait quelque part entre le coude et l'épaule d'Hagrid comme ils magnaient côte à côte, et qui regardait avec désapprobation cette salutation enthousiaste. Harry fut étonnée de voir le professeur de Divination humaine, le professeur Trelaweney, assise a côté de Elmira Phénix la fondatrice qui enseigne aussi la divination vampirique, assis tout les deux de l'autre côté d'Hagrid; elle descendait rarement de sa tour, et Elmira ne venais que au repas Halloween a leur table pour fêter la fête des vampires et l'anniversaire de Alucard mais ni un ni l'autre il ne l'avait jamais vu au festin de début d'année avant cela. Elle paraissait aussi étrange que d'habitude comparée à Elmira, détonnant avec ses perles et ses châles sur ses épaules, ses yeux grossis par ses énormes lunettes. l'ayant toujours considérée comme une imposeuse contrairement a Elmira qui elle a le même don vampirique que Alucard, Harry avait été étonnée de découvrir à la fin de l'année précédente que c'était elle avec alucard qui était responsable de la prophétie qui avait causé la mort de ses parent donc sa mère qui la favorite secrète de Erika ce qui la forçais a se retourner contre Voldemort a la fin de la guerre en avouant ses crimes contre Elmira et choisi exil en Transylvanie. Le fait de le savoir avait rendu Harry encore moins désireux de se trouver en sa compagnie, et par chance, il pourrait laisser tomber la Divination cette année avec Ginny qui avais pas réussi ses examens avec Elmira et l'avais bannis de sa classe. Ses yeux de la taille de tranches de bacon se tournèrent dans sa direction ; il détourna les siens à la hâte regarda loin vers la tables des Serpentards. Drago Malefoy mimait l'explosion d'un nez sous les rires et les applaudissements de ses camarade sauf 4 personne qui les ignorais à présent : Alucard, Elizabeth, Hinata comme habitude mais la 4 e personne cette fois était Pansy Parkinson qui semblais agir comme si Drago n'avais jamais existé. Par contre elle riait des blague de Eliza et de hinata contre lui par contre ce que semblais l'irritée. Harry reporta son attention sur sa part de tarte, brûlant de l'intérieur. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour un combat à un contre un avec Malefoy.

'' Je ne comprends toujours pas les motivations de la mère de Alucard dit Hermione en la fixant d'un œil noir qui était a un coin éloignée de la table loin du regard inquisitrice de sa matriash.

'' Elle voulais sûrement se faire pardonnée envers toi pour ce qui s'est produit au ministère,'' dit Harry.

'' Il n'y a pas que elle,'' renifla Hermione. '' Les gens n'arrêtaient pas de nous poser des questions dans le train, pas vrai, Ginny ?

'' Ouais,'' dit Ginny. '' Ils voulaient tous savoir si tu étais vraiment l'élu du néant – ''

'' Tout le monde parle de ça, même chez les fantômes,'' les interrompit Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, inclinant sa tête à peine reliée à son corps vers Harry de sorte qu'elle vacille dangereusement sur son cou. '' Je suis considéré comme une autorité en matière envers vous Potter; c'est bien connu que nous sommes amis. J'ai assuré à la communauté des esprits que je ne divulguerai aucune information sur Alucard et vous, cependant. '' Harry Potter sait qu'il peut se fier à moi avec la plus parfaite confiance,'' leur ai-je dit. '' Je mourrais plutôt que de trahis sa confiance.''

'' Ce n'est pas grand-chose, vu que vous êtres déjà mort, dit Alucard dans sa tournée et passais pour voler un baiser a sa favorite.

'' Encore une fois, vous les vampires vous prouvez que vous avez toute la sensibilité d'une hache émoussée, mais bon c'est plutôt normal pour les mangeurs d'âme de votre sorte, de se moquer des âmes errante.'' dit d'un ton amusée, et il se leva dans l'air plus glisser jusqu'à l'autre extrémité de la table de gryffondor juste au moment ou Dumbledore se levait à la table des professeurs. Les conversations et les rires se turent presque instantanément.

'' Excellence soirées à tous !'' dit-il, souriant largement, ses bras ouvrant comme pour embrasser toute la salle.

'' Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à sa main chérie ?'' haleta Hermione.

'' Blessure durent une mission mais je ne peux pas en parler alors chut dit alucard sombrement.

Elle n'était pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué. La main droite de Dumbledore était aussi noirci et morte qu'elle l'était la nuit où il était venu chercher Harry au café avec alucard. Les chuchotements remplirent la salle ; Dumbledore, les interpréta immédiatement, sourit simplement et remettant sa manche pourpre et or au dessus de sa blessure.

"Pas besoin de vous inquiéter," ne dit-il distraitement. "Maintenant... Bienvenue à nos nouveaux étudiants, et bon retour à nos vieux étudiants ! Une autre année pleine d'éducation magique vous attend..."

'' Sa main était déjà comme ça quand Alucard la transportée sur son dos cette été,'' chuchota Harry à Hermione. '' Je pensais qu'il 'aurait fait soigner depuis… ou que Madame pomfresh l'aurait fait.''

'' On dirait qu'elle est morte par un sortilège maudit de vampire,'' dit Hermione, avec une expression nauséeuse. '' Mais il y a certaines blessures qu'on ne peut pas guérir… De vielles malédictions ancienne… et des poisons sans antidote humaine que seulement la transformation en vampire peut enlevée.

"... et M. Rusard, notre gardien, m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il y a une interdiction qui couvre tous les articles en provenance du magasin de Farces et Attrapes appelé 'Weasley vampire maître chanteur Magique'.

"Ceux qui souhaitent jouer dans les équipes de Quidditch de leur Maison devront donner leurs noms à leur Directeur, comme d'habitude. Nous recherchons également de nouveaux commentateurs de Quidditch, qui devront faire de même, même si le professeur phénix qui est le plus pire joueur de quidditch de histoire est disponible pour insultée sa propre maison.

'' Nous sommes heureux de souhaité aussi la bienvenue à un nouveau membre du personnel cette année, le professeur Erika Phénix, mère de Alucard ici présent.

Erika se leva, sa tête a découvert dévoilant une chevelure noire et brillant à la lueur des bougies, sa grande robe moulante jetant la table dans l'ombre.

'' – est une ancienne et connus collègue à moi qui a accepté de reprendre son ancien poste de professeur des Potions.''

'' De potions ?''

'' De potion ?''

Le mot fit écho partout dans le Hall, les gens se demandant s'ils avaient bien entendu.

'' Potions ? dirent Ginny et Hermione ensemble, se tournant vers Harry et alucard. '' Mais tu avais dit-''

'' Étant donnée que cette année Le professeur Alucard Phénix a refusée enseignée cette année, ce sera de son côté le professeur Rogue, dit Dumbledore, élevant la voix pour couvrir le bruit des bavardages, qui prendra le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Force du mal.''

'' Non !'' dit Harry, tellement fort que beaucoup de têtes se tournèrent dans sa direction. Il n'en avait rien à faire ; il regardait la table des professeurs, sans y croire. Comment Rogue pouvait-il avoir obtenu le cours maudit de Elmira Phénix après tout ce temps alors que Alucard avais jurée de ne jamais lui confier ce poste même en remplacement d'un autre professeur ? N'avait-ce pas été de notoriété publique que Dumbledore mais surtout Alucard ne lui avait pas confié pendant des années, c'était parce qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance pour le faire ?

'' Mais Harry, tu nous avais dit que Erika allait enseigner la Défense Contre les forces du mal !'' dit Hermione.

'' Je croyais que c'était le cas !'' dit Harry, cherchant dans ses souvenirs quand Dumbledore le lui avait dit, mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, il ne pouvait pas se rappeler que Dumbledore lui avait dit ce que Erika enseignerait, et il s'est trouvée stupide quand il n'a pas pensée demander a Alucard pourquoi Érika voulais le double des ingrédients pour elle en potion.

'' De tout manière hermione, ma mère est nul comme prof de défense sa spécialité a toujours été les potions. La seul vrai bonne prof après Elmira bien sûr a ce poste était Rosalie et a présent elle refuse d'enseigner tant que Albus est professeur.

Rogue, qui était assis à la droite de Dumbledore, ne se leva pas à la pension de son nom ; il leva simplement une main paresseuse pour répondre aux applaudissements de la table des Serpentards, et Harry était sûr de discerner un air de triomphe dans ce visage qu'il détestait tant.

'' Bien, il y a au moins une bonne nouvelle,'' dit-il sauvagement. '' Tu pourra chassée en repas rogue avant la fin de l'année Hermione.''

Hermione ne répondit pas en se pétrifiant.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?'' demanda Ginny.

'' Ce travail a été maudit justement par la fondatrice Elmira Phénix. Aucun humain sauf parentés au phénix n'est resté plus d'un an… Quirelle est mort en le faisant… Ombrage s'est fait dévorée vivante en poulet même si elle n'a pas eu le poste mais a cause qui avais provoqué la colère des vampires phénix en se vendant l'emplacement de tes parent a Moka black… Personnellement, je vais croiser les doigts pour que tu le tue en repas pour voir si son sang est aussi délicieux qu'alucard le prétend.

'' Harry ! Je ne chasse pas les humain du moins eux qui ne m'ont pas provoqué, dit Hermione d'un ton choqué et glacial lourd de reproches mais était coupable vu qu'elle avait tué des mangemort au ministère.

'' Il pourrait juste reprendre le cours de Potions à la fin de l'année, dit Ginny raisonnablement. '' Cette idiote de Érika ne voudras pas rester sous la tutelle de Elmira toute une année. Même Moody ne l'a pas fait.''

Dumbledore toussa légèrement. Harry, Ginny et Hermione n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir parlé ; le Hall entier s'était rempli de conversations à l'annonce de la réussite de Rogue à obtenir le poste qu'il désirait tant. Apparemment inconscient de la nature sensationnelle de la nouvelle qu'il venait d'annoncer, Dumbledore ne dit rien d'autre à propos de l'affectation des professeur sauf que il annonçais que Alucard même si il enseignais pas avais le droit avoir le même droit de respect se faire appelle professeur Phénix que sa mère Érika sauf évidement pour ses amis intime qui pouvais l'appelez par son prénom, et pouvais donner des retenue comme les autres, mais attendit quelques secondes pour s'assurer le retour d'un silence absolu avant de continuer.

'' Maintenant, comme tout le monde dans ce hall le sait, le seigneur vampire Voldemort et ses disciples goules sont de nouveau en liberté et deviennent de plus en plus puissants.''

Le silence sembla se tendre et se redire aux paroles de Dumbledore. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Malefoy. Il ne regardait pas Dumbledore, mais faisait planer sa fourchette dans l'air avec sa baguette magique, comme s'il trouvait les mots du directeur indignes de son attention.

'' Je ne peux que souligner à quel point la situation actuelle est dangereusement mortelle, et combien nous nous sommes assurer que chacun de nous sera en sécurité à Poudlard. Les fortifications magiques du château ont été renforcées au cours de l'été spécialement chantée pour éloignée les vampires carnivore et des goules crée par les vampires et les détraqueur déserteur du ministère, nous sommes protégés par de nouvelles et plus puissantes manière de défense vampirique, mais nous devons rester vigilant, que ce soit les élèves ou n'importe quel membre du personnel.  
Je vous invite donc à respecter toutes les restrictions de sécurité que les professeurs, ou aide de retenus vous imposeront, même si vous les trouvez trop contraignantes – notamment la règle que seulement les vampires peuvent être dehors après le couvre-feu et non les humain.  
Je vous implore de rapporter au membre de l'équipe professorale et cela inclus aussi au professeur Alucard Phénix tout fait étrange que ce soit dans ou à l'extérieur du château. Je vous fais confiance pour toujours vous conduire avec le plus grand respect envers votre sécurité et celle de vos camarades.''

Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore balayèrent les étudiants avant qu'il ne sourit et continue.

'' Mais vos lits vous attendent, ou vos crypte après une chasse en forêt pour nos amis immortelle, aussi chaud et confortable pour les humain que vous pourriez probablement le souhaiter, et je sais que votre première priorité est d'être bien repoussé pour vos cours de demain. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne nuit. Pouêt-pouêts !''

Avec le bruit habituel de rangements, les bancs furent repoussés et les centaines d'étudiants commencèrent à se presser dans la foule, préférant ne pas s'approcher de Malefoy pour éviter de lui permettre de raconter l'histoire du coup dans le nez, traîna à se lever, feignant de refaire son lacet, permettant à la majeure partie des Gryffondors de partir devant lui. Hermione à contrecœur avait immédiatement entreprit d'accomplir son stupide devoir de préfète pour guider les premières années, mais Alucard restait avec son cousin.

'' Qu'est-ce qui est vraiment arrivé à ton nez ?'' demanda-t-il, une fois qu'ils furent assez loin des dernier retardataires et hors d'attente de la moindre oreille.

Harry lui raconta. L'absence de rire de la part de Benoît était un signe de la force de leur parenté.

'' J'avais vu durent la ronde Malefoy mimer quelque chose avec son nez et sa semblais énervée Hinata qui lui a donné un coup de fouet de Elizabeth sur la tête.

'' Ouais, bien, ne t'en occupes pas, à moins que tu veux le tuer pour ça, dit Harry amèrement. '' Écoutes plutôt ce qu'il disait avant qu'il découvre que j'étais là…

Harry s'attendait à ce qu'Alucard soit abasourdi par les vantardises de Malefoy. Avec ce qu'Harry considéra comme de l'obstination pure, pourtant Alucard était loin être impressionnée.

'' Voyons, Harry, il essayait de faire son malin vu qui s'est fait rabrouée par Parkinson vu qui est jaloux a cause qu'elle couche avec moi a présent… Quel genre de mission voudrais-tu que mon père maudit lui confie en récompense être un vampire nouveau née de bellatrix ?

'' Comment sait-tu que ton père Voldemort n'a pas besoin de quelqu'un à Poudlard ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois qui demande un service en échange d'une transformation en vampire.

'' Je préférais que tu arrête de fait le fait que Alucard est son fis en disant son nom? dit une voix derrière eux

Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir Hagrid secouer sa tête.

'' Dumbledore utilise son nom devant son fis, dit Harry obstinément.

'' Ouais, mais bon, c'est Dumbledore, hein ? dit Hagrid mystérieusement. '' Comment ça se fait que toi tu étais tellement en retard, Harry ? J'étais inquiet.

'' J'ai été retenu dans le train,'' dit Harry. Pourquoi étiez-vous en retard avec Alucard.

'' J'avais eu envie de chassée en montagne avant le festin de début année et je suis tomber sur Hagrid et Graup, et en voulant lui faire une blague, je fais semblant engagée un lutte vampirique avec gaupe qui ma laminer d'un coup de poing avant que je puisse dire la formule du duel dit alucard, c'est un jeu pour lui de m'assommer a coup de poing comme l'année dernière, mais c'était que pour jouer et il a sait que était pour rire, ensuite j'ai rappelez a Hagrid que le train était arrivée.

Hagrid rigolais.

'' Était une bonne blague à faire de ta part. Comme la dernière fois, il a une nouvelle maison en haut des montagnes maintenant. Dumbledore et Elmira l'ont bâtie pour lui – une grande et gentille caverne. Il est beaucoup plus heureux que dans la forêt et sa a calmer les goules aussi de ne plus l'avoir sur leur territoire de chasse. C'est pour cela que Rosalie est devenue un peu plus gentil avec moi à sa manière toujours aussi de glaces cette année mais elle ne veut plus ma tête comme repas pour avoir interrompue une lutte vampirique avec sa favorite. Nous avons causé un peu quand alucard est venu lui faire en blague une fausse lutte vampirique.

'' Vraiment ? dit Harry, faisant attention de ne pas regarder Alucard dans les yeux; la première fois ou il avait rencontré le demi-frère d'Hagrid, un horrible géant dont le seul talent était de déraciner complétement les arbres, son vocabulaire anglais s'était limiter a deux mots, les deux mots qui fessais différencier Hermione le vampire de Alucard.

'' Oh, ouais, il a fait de gros progrès, '' dit Hagrid fièrement. À présent il parle un peu comme Elizabeth en quatrième année. Vous seriez stupéfiés, je me demande même si je ne le formerais pas à devenir mon assistant.''

Alucard riais bruyamment, mais parvint à le faire passer pour un éternuement violent. Ils se tenaient maintenant près des portes de chêne.

'' De toute façon, je vous verrais demain, au premier cours juste après le déjeuner. Venez tôt et vous pourrez dire bonjour à Buck – je veux dire, Salem phénix !''

Levant un bras en guise de bonsoir, il sortit dans l'obscurité. Harry et Alucard s'entre-regardèrent. Harry pouvait dire qu'Alucard éprouvait le même sentiment de malaise que lui-même.

'' Tu ne continues pas le Soin de Créatures Magiques alucard, pas vrai ?''

Alucard secouais la tête.

'' Hermione ne veut pas le continuer alors moi je suis ma favorite je dois la protéger après tout c'est mon devoir de fiancée. Il y a seulement hinata qui la suit a cause elle trouve sa pratique pour chassée vu qu'elle est végétarienne.

'' Donc Hermione non plus ne le suis pas. dit Harry, non plus alors ?

Harry secoua encore la tête négativement. Ce que dirait exactement Hagrid quand il réaliserait que seul des quatre élèves favoris avait abandonné son cours, il ne préférait pas l'imaginer.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : le prince vampire au sang-mêlé et dispute conjugal de la comtesse

Cette soir la après que son alucard aille quittée son cousin pour la nuit, il était fait plaisir de retrouver son ancien crypte qui évidement partageais les jour de cours d'elmira pour ses cours de divination, après 2 ans absence. Sa favorite en rentrant avec le nouveau mot de passe : Le sang des phénix de elmira est immortelle a cause que la nouvelle porte était toujours la photo de golric gryffondor. quand elle rentrais elle vie que alucard terminais les décoration en gardant le thème personnelle de la forêt Transylvanie de sa grand-mère a cause qu'il aimais bien cette décoration aussi. il était plutôt de bonne humeur et hermione lui sautais au cou pour son sang.

'' Alors comment tu trouve ma décoration assez ressemblant a la Transylvanie mokionne.

'' Oui il est très bien, sa ressemble beaucoup au forêt du château de elizabeth mais pourquoi tu a laissée rogue prendre ta place cette années.

'' A cause je n'ai pas envie enseignée cette année tout simplement, de tout manière ici la fin de l'année il sera notre proie de chasse non, je vais pouvoir enfin goûtée si se casse-croûte a un bon sang vu que a fait proche 6 ans que j'ai envie de le chassée sans arrête. je parle bien sur pas de ton chat évidement vu qui te doit un dette de chant pour avoir tentée d'attaquer moka quand elle te violais.

Hermione riais a cette vielle blague, sur son chat chaque fois que Hermione s'inquiète pour son chat il prétend toujours que hinata la manger, alors que la blague original voulais qu'il entendre Hermione qui s'inquiet en appellant casse-croute casse-croute ou est tu casse-croute, Hermione aussi avais une tendance a pas croire alucard que le chat venais sur son nom et elle a eu la preuve quand elle s'est réveiller et elle la appeller casse-croute son chat ce qui a effectivement plus a alucard qui voulais tant l'entendre l'appelez comme ça. il lui avais fait en même temps le coup l'année dernière quand elle s'est souvenu de son chat après avoir perdu la mémoire du a sa transformation quand pantarond a tentée d'attaquer sa violeuse moka et la pétrifier par une hypnose. il avais prétendu que hinata la mangée et voulais le remplacée par un serpent baslic a cause que hermione est devenu du a sa transformation un fourchelang.

'' Très drôle chérie, je te répété qui n'est pas au menus et que si tu le touche je mange ta cléo dit-t-elle en riant.

'' si tu lui fait du mal je pourrais enlever le sceau qui te protégé de ses transe et je me ferais un plaisir monstre a te violer dans le comas, je m'aurais bien fait la petite marietta avec toi bien sur pour la punir de nous avoir dénoncée a Ombrage.

'' Ouais ou plutôt tu me l'aurais donner en pâture a cause qu'elle saignais du a ton maléfice fourcelang.

'' On se serais partagée le repas chérie mais je sais que le seul humaine que tu voudrais croquer a mort c'est Rita sketer sauf en cas urgence d'exil bien sûr.

Hermione grognais d'envie mais se calmais.

'' Et si je préparer tes vêtements pour demain il faut que tu sois présentable pour les cours. dit alucard d'un ton autoritaire.

'' Bon quel sorte de vêtement tu ma préparée

Le vampire fit apparaitre les vêtement ultra sexy et moulante du marchée des immortelle.

'' oh tien un sexy corsset transparent pour McGonagall elle va adorée te voir avec sa.

Hermione voyais qui avais envie de se taquiner.

'' nan nan je porterais sa que pour les cours de erika juste pour la faire craquer et qu'elle tente de me violer comme sa si elle me touche sans ma permission en viole elle sera bannis de poudlard pour toujours et tu forcera Rogue a reprendre les cours et tu devra enseigner a nouveau chérie.

'' bon d'accord on oublie le transparant soupira faussement Alucard déçus. sa sera ton pyjama pour dormir avec moi alors.

Hermione trouvais idée chouette et se dévêtir entièrement nue pour satisfaire son mari qui lui sautais dessus pour baiser comme la première fois et pendant l'acte il avais remarque que était la première fois que Hermione et lui baiser en nouveau née dans sa chambre crypte au sous-sol. après une rond final de satisfaction hermione était comblée.

'' Sa fait du bien de pouvoir baiser en libertés dans ta crypte.

'' Ouais mais c'était pas mal sexy aussi dans la forêt mais tu a totalement raison et plus avoir cette salope de conseillère sexuelle sur le dos aussi ça fait du bien.

'' ta forme libérée a pas envie de s'amuser avec moi aussi, demandais hermione.

'' Pas cette soir, il dort en se moment. dit-t-il en souriant, c'est pour sa que je n'ai pas dormie dans mon cerceuil dans le train.

hermione comprenais que Alucard ou son coté seigneur du néant avais pas eu vraiment de repos ces dernier temps surtout depuis la capture de sa jumelle en Transylvanie, les mission de l'ordre ou lui et elle du confisquée tout les objet des malefoy et de moka chez eux et les orgie fréquente du manoir dans les dernière semaine, elle se campais dans ses bras et fessais semblant de dormir contre lui et Alucard lui caressais les cheveux en lui embrassant son crane glacial avec passion.

Harry et Ginny retrouvée au matin Hermione dans la salle commune avant le petit déjeuner le lendemain matin. Dans l'espoir de trouver un soutien pour sa théorie, Harry raconta immédiatement à Hermione ce que Malefoy avait dit dans le Poudlard Express.

'' Mais il était visiblement en train de faire le malin boudeur a cause que Parkinson la raboutée durent le voyage, en disant que la famille Phénix est bien meilleur amant que lui ? ajouta Ginny avant qu'Hermione ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit.

'' Et bien,'' dit-elle, hésitante, '' Je n'en sais rien… Ce serait bien le genre de Malefoy de se rendre plus intéressant qu'il ne l'est vraiment.. Mais c'est vraiment gros comme mensonge de prétendre qui est en attente être transformée en vampire par bellatrix que a défaut d'avoir le venin de Moka…''

'' Exactement,'' dit Harry, mais il ne put pas développer son point de vue, parce qu'il y avait trop de monde en train d'essayer d'entendre leur conversation, sans parler de ceux qui le fixaient et murmuraient derrières leurs mains.

'' C'est malpoli de montrer du doigt,'' dit sèchement Ginny à une première année, particulièrement minuscule alors qu'ils arrivaient au bout de la file d'attente pour passer par le trou du portrait. Le garçon, qui murmurait quelque chose à ses amis à propos de Harry, devint écarlate et tomba hors du trou de frayeur. "vous être chanceuse en sixième année. Et vous allez avoir des heures de libre cette année. De longues heures pendant lesquelles vous pourra se poser et se détendre et se faire des orgies en privée vu que c'est a nouveau autorisée par elmira."

'' On n'a surtout besoin de ce temps pour étudier, ginny !'' répliqua Hermionne comme ils descendaient le couloir.

'' Ouais, mais pas aujourd'hui, dit ginny. Aujourd'hui, à mon avis pour vous sa va être tranquille.

'' Une minute !'' dit Ginny, en étendant le bras pour arrêter une quatrième année qui essayait de lui passer devant en tenant fermement un disque vert dans les mains. '' Les fresbee mordeur sont interdits, donne-le moi, '' lui dit-elle sévèrement. le garçon lui tendis le frisbee rugissant de mauvaise grâce mais se pétrifiait en voyant les craux de vampire de la préfete vampire a coté de ginny, et passa sous son bras et rejoignit ses amis. Hermione attendit qu'il ait disparu, puis il arracha le frisbee de la main de ginny.

'' Génial,Alu a toujours voulus en avoir un pour s'amuser dans sa crypte.'' dit-t-elle contente.

'' C'est pas juste moi aussi en voulais un. boudais ginny.

'' Mon mari est prof ginny j'ai le droit de t'en confisquer un.

Les fausse remontrances d'Hermione furent couvertes par un gloussement; Lavande Brown avait apparemment trouvé la remarque d'Hermione hautement amusante. elle continua à rire en passant devant eux, jetant un coup d'œil à Hermione par-dessus on épaule. Hermione semblais totalement impassible de son comportement, elle n'avais apparemment pas oublier le fait que l'an dernier elle croyais les mensonge du mangemort dans le journal et hermione se doutais qu'elle tentais de se rattrapée pour être invitée a une orgie avec son mari, malgré que elle avais fini par y croire au printemps dernier mais Hermione pouvais être très rancunière.

Le plafond de la Grande Salle était d'un bleu serein, sillonné de quelques petits nuages, identiques aux portions de ciel qu'on apercevait à travers les grandes fenêtres à meneaux. pendant qu'il attaquaient le porridge, les œufs et le bacon, Harry racontèrent à Hermione la conversation qu'ils avaient eu avec Alucard et Hagrid le soir précédent.

'' Mais il ne pouvait pas sérieusement penser que nous allions continuer les Soins aux créatures magiques !'' dit-t-elle affreusement triste. '' Je veux dire, quand est-ce que l'un d'entre nous a exprimé… vous savez le moindre enthousiasme ?''

'' Et bien, oui, en quelque sorte dans votre année seulement hinata a continuer la dedans a cause elle trouve sa pratique pour chassée après. vous étiez ceux qui faisais le plus d'efforts en classe parce que nous aimons bien Hagrid, alucard aussi a lâcher a cause qui veut te suivre en permanence a cause que il est accroc a toi et il est pas comme sa sœur végétarienne. Mais il croit que vous aimiez cette matière stupide. Est-ce que vous croyez que qui que ce soit va continuer en A.S.P.I.C?''

Ni Harry, ni Hermione ne répondirent; ce n'était pas nécessaire. ils savait parfaitement que personne sauf hinata dans leur année ne voudrait continuer les Soins aux Créatures Magiques. ils évitèrent les yeux de Hagrid et lui rendirent son signe de main joyeux sans enthousiasme lorsqu'il quitta la table des professeur dix minutes plus tard.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finirent de manger, ils restèrent assis en attendant que le professeur McGonagall quitte la table des professeurs. la distribution des emplois du temps était plus compliqué que d'habitude cette année, pour hermione et Harry, car le professeur McGonagall devait d'abord vérifier que tout le monde avait obtenu les B.U.S.E nécessaire pour continuer jusqu'aux A.S.P.I.C qu'ils avaient choisis.

Naturellement, Hermione obtint immédiatement l'autorisation de continuer les Sortilège, la défense Contre les forces du mal, la métamorphose, la botanique, l'arthmancie, les Runes et les Potions, et partit sans plus attendre pour son premier cours de Runes. Le cas de Neville fut un peu plus long à régler; son visage rond portait une expression anxieuse pendant que le professeur McGonagall consultait ses notes puis les résultat de ses BUSE.

'' en Botanique, il n'y a pas de problème,'' dit-elle, le professeur Chourave sera ravie de vous voir revenir avec une B.U.S.E optimal. Et vous pouvez continuer la défense contre les force du mal avec un effort exceptionnel, vu que le professeur rogue aurais aimer mettre optimal comme rentrée mais elmira s'y est opposée fortement en insistant que effort exceptionnel est suffisant pour rentrée en ASPIC à son poste de sa famille depuis plus de 1000 ans. Mais en Métamorphose, il y a un problème, je suis désolée, londubat, mais un '' acceptable'', ce n'est vraiment pas suffisant pour continuer jusqu'en A.S.P.I.C. je ne pense pas que vous arriverez à faire face au travaux continue.

Neville baissa la tête. le professeur McGonagall le regarda fixement à travers ses lunettes carrées.

'' Pourquoi voulez-vous continuer la Métamorphose, d'ailleurs ? je n'ai jamais eu le sentiment que vous aimiez particulièrement cette matière.''

Neville murmura d'un air malheureux quelque chose qui ressemblait à '' ma grand-mère le veut a cause d'hinata.''

'' Hmph, grogna McGonagall. '' Il est temps que votre grand-mère apprenne à être fière du petit-fils qu'elle as, et pas a cause qui est la favori d'une vampire végétarienne qui a était sans être mal intentionnée la responsable de l'incident de vos parent sans le vouloir - particulièrement après ce qui s'est passé au Ministère et que Hinata aille fait des excuse a propos de son incident il y a 20 ans a votre grand-mère.

Neville rougit et cligna des yeux avec confusion; c'était la première fois que le professeur McGonagall lui fesait un compliement.

'' Je suis désolée, Londubat, mais je ne peux pas vous prendre dans ma classe d'A.S.P.I.C. mais je vois que vous avez eu un effort exceptionnel en Sortilèges – pourquoi ne pas tenté un A.S.P.I.C en sortilège, hinata votre vampire protectrice l'est si vous voulez la suivre.

'' Ma grand-mère pense que c'est une option stupide sauf pour des vampires,'' marmonna Neville.

'' ah je viens juste de comprendre pourquoi Alors Prenez les sortilèges,'' dit le professeur McGonagall, et j'enverrai une beuglante à Augusta pour lui rappeler que ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a raté sa B.U.S.E de sortilèges que la matière n'a aucun intérêt. je demanderais même a hinata de lui jetée un sort tsunami de marais je crois que sa lui remettrais les idée en place. Sa a bien fonctionné pour la mère de Finnigan l'année dernière selon Alucard.

Avec un léger sourire devant l'air d'incrédulité ravie de Neville, McGonagall tapota un emploi du temps vierge du bout de sa baguette et le tendit à Neville, à présent rempli des détails de ses cours.

McGonagall se tourna ensuite vers Parvati Patil, dont la première question fut de savoir si Elmira, la terrifiante fondatrice, enseignait toujours la divination.

'' elle partage les cours avec le Professeur trelaweney cette année, répondit McGonagall, un soupçon de désapprobation dans la voix. '' C'est le professeur Trelaweney qui s'occupe des sixième année.

En 30 seconde, Parvati abandonnais la divination, l'air légèrement déconfite.

'' Alors, Potter, Potter…'' dit le professeur McGonagall en consultant ses notes, lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Harry. '' Sortilèges, défense contre les forces du mal, Botanique, métamorphose… très bien. je dois dire que j'étais très satisfaite de votre note en Métamorphose, Potter, très satisfaite. mais pourquoi n'avez-vous pas demandé à continuer les potions ? je croyais que vous vouliez devenir un auror sans être évidement un chasseur de vampire.

'' C'est vrai, mais on m'a dit que je devais avoir un '' Optimal'' à ma B.U.S.E, professeur.

'' C'était ainsi quand le professeur Rogue enseignait cette matière comme je l'ai dit il a tentée de faire pareil pour le cours de défense contre les forces du mal mais des que Alucard lui a écrie en disant tout les membre de la famille phénix incluant vous ont reçu un optimal il a laisse elmira choisir effort exceptionnel et il a laissée tomber. mais pour les potion toutefois, le professeur Phénix sera tout à fait heureuse d'acceptée des élèves d'A.S.P.I.C avec une Buse effort exceptionnelle. vous voulez continuer les potions ?

'' Oui,'' répondit Harry, '' mais je n'ai pas acheté les livres ni les ingrédients ni quoi que ce soit…

'' Je suis sur que son fis pour vous en prêter c'est pour cela qui a achetée trop ingrédient cette année. pour les livres elle pourrais vous en prêtée aussi.

'' très bien, Potter, voilà votre emploi du temps. Oh, au fait – vingt candidats plein d'espoir se sont déjà inscrits pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. je vous donnerait la liste en temps voulu et vous pourrez organiser les essais pendant votre temps libre.''

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione fut autorisé à poursuivre les même matière que alucard et il quittèrent la table ensembles quand a ginny sa avais pas changée vu que était a elle de passée les Buse cette année sauf en divination qu'elle avais abandonnée pour avoir par accident insultée elmira phénix malgré que depuis elle lui avais pardonner cette été de l'incident, et avais expliquer qu'elle était laissée emportée a cause du stresse que Ombrage lui fessais subir selon ce que lui a dit deux jours avant la rentrée. Alucard venais les rejoindre, en temps que professeur même si il enseignais pas cette année, il fut cette avais eu un rappelle examen avec les examinateur au début de l'été et avais tout passée optimal vu qui a pas pu faire les examens du a son exil forcée par le ministère. il avais passée tout les même cours que Hermione.

'' Ho regard sa dit-t-il en prenant sa favorite dans ses bras et dit a la blague

'' on a un heure de baise de libre maintenant, et un heure de sexe sauvage après la pause… et après le déjeuner pour deux deuxième ronde encore plus sauvage… c'est génial chérie.

Harry et ginny se tordais de rire, alucard fesais toujours des blague sur les horraire en début d'année.

'' Ne sois pas idiot alucard même si la blague est bonne. c'est surtout pour étudiez outre que vidée mon idiot de mari vampire.

'' Bien tu pourra toujours étudiez pendant que je te baise dit-t-il en riant. je te ferais récitée des leçon durent l'acte comme l'année dernière quand on fessais mes plan de cours.

Ils retournèrent à la salle commune, qui était vide à l'exception d'une demi douzaine de septième années, incluant katie bell, la seul joueuse qui restait de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor que harry avait rejoint en première année et aussi donneuse de retenue a alucard en deuxième année. évidement alucard était un peu triste de ne plus voir les deux autres quand il rentrais en invitée avec Hermione dans la salle commune des gryffondor. Hermione aussi était en bon terme avec elle malgré qui aille proche dévorée vivante l'année dernière du a une pastille attire vampire a saveur de sang humain. '' Je pensais bien que tu l'aurais, bien joué,'' l'appela-t-elle en montrant le badge de Capitaine sur la poitrine de Harry. '' Dis-le moi quand tu organisera les sélections !''

'' Ne sois pas stupide,'' dit Harry, tu n'as pas besoin de faire un essai, je t'ai vu jouer pendant cinq ans…''

'' tu ne devrais pas commencer comme ça,'' le prévint-elle. '' pour ce que tu en sais, il y a peut-être quelqu'un de bien meilleur que moi dans le coin. exemple flagrante de Elizabeth balthory qui pourrais très bien en invitée spécial auditionnée pour gryffondor. Mais de bonne équipes ont été gâchées parce que les Capitaines continuaient à faire jouer les mêmes personnes, ou laissaient entrer leur copines…''

Ginny sembla un peu mal à l'aise et se mit à jouer avec le Frisbee mordeur qu'Alucard a bien voulu lui donner que sa favorite lui avais confisqué à l'élève de quatrième année. il traversa la salle commune à tout vitesse, grognant et en essayant d'arracher des bout de tapisserie. Pattenrond-casse-crôute phénix le suivait de ses yeux jaunes et se hérissait quand il s'approchait trop près.

Une heure plus tard, ils quittèrent à regret la Salle Commune ensoleillée pour la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, quatre étages plus bas. Hermione attendait déjà à l'exterieur, les bras plein de gros livres, l'air de s'être faite avoir.

'' On a eu tellement de devoir en Rune, dit-elle, anxieuse, quand Harry et Ginny la rejoignirent. '' Un rouleau de parchemin, deux traductions et je dois lire ces livres pour mercredi !''

'' Quel dommage,'' bailla Ginny.

'' attends un peu,'' dit-elle avec rencoeur, je te parie que Rogue va nous en donner des tonnes et pas a serpentard.''

La porte de la classe s'ouvrit pendant qu'elle parlait, et Rogue sortit dans le couloir, son visage cireux encadré comme d'habitude par deux rideaux de cheveux noirs grisonnants.

La file devint immédiatement silencieuse.

'' Dedans,'' dit-il.

Harry regarda autour de lui pendant qu'ils entraient. Rogue avait déjà imposé sa personnalité à la pièce, elle était plus morose qu'à l'accoutumée, étant donnée que les rideaux avaient été tirées et qu'elle était éclairée par des bougies, mais Hermione gardais sa tête couverte et exceptionnellement hinata et Alucard aussi. Signe que les phénix concernée était pas content de voir rogue au poste de sa famille. De nouvelles images ornaient le murs, la plupart d'entre elles semblaient souffrir, portant d'horribles blessures ou des parties de leur corps étrangement déformés. Personne ne prononça un mot pendant qu'ils s'assirent, en regardant les images épouvantables.

'' Je ne vous ai pas demandé de sortir vos livres,'' dit Rogue en fermant la porte et en se déplaçant pour faire face à la classe devant son bureau : Hermione remit précipitamment son exemplaire de '' faire face à l'indicible'' dans son sac et le rangea sous sa chaise. Je veux vous parler, et je veux toute votre attention.''

Ses yeux noirs balayèrent leurs visages levés, en s'attardant une fraction de seconde de plus sur celui de Harry que sur les autres.

'' Il me semble que vous avez eu cinq professeurs dans cette matière.''

Il te semble… comme si tu ne les avais pas regardé aller et venir, en espérant qui soit le prochain repas de Alucard, songea Harry amer.

'' Naturellement, ces professeurs avaient tous leurs propre méthodes et priorités. Étant donne cette confusion, je suis surpris que tant d'entre vous surtout chez les phénix aient laborieusement obtenu leur B.U.S.E dans cette matière. Je serais encore plus surpris que vous réussissiez tous le travers d'A.S.P.I.C, qui est plus difficile.

Rogue se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce, en parlant plus doucement; les élèves se tordirent le coup pour le garder en vue. '' Les forces du mal,'' dit Rogue, '' Sont nombreux, variés, en évolution permanente, et éternels. Les combattre équivaut à combattre une monstre à plusieurs têtes, qui, à chaque fois qu'une de ses tête est coupée, en voit une autre repousser, encore plus féroce et intelligente. c'est ce que vous affrontez, qui est inconnu, en mutation et indestructible.''

Harry regarda fixement Rogue. c'était une chose de respecter les Forces du Mal en tant qu'ennemi dangereux, mais c'en était une autre d'en parler, comme le faisait Rogue, avec une pointe d'affection dans la voix ?

'' vous défenses,'' dit Rogue, un peu plus fort, '' doivent donc être aussi flexibles et inventives que les forces que vous cherchez à combattre. ces images – il indiqua certaines d'entre elles en passant '' donne une bonne idée de ce qui arrive à ceux qui subissent, par exemple, le sortilège d'Endoloris,'' – il désigna de la main une sorcière qui était certainement en train de hurler, à l'agonie – '' Le baiser du Détraqueur,'' inefficace sur les vampire mais très utile sur les humain – un sorcier gisant recroquevillé, les yeux vides, affalée contre un mur- ou l'attaque d'une vampire frénétique ou d'un inferi'' un amas sanglant par terre et une femme qui au grognement de rage de alucard qui ressemblais trop a Hermione quand elle fut violer par sa sœur moka dans une marre de sang, apparemment rogue avais fait exprès pour chaque photo fasse qu'elle ressemble a sa favorite pour attisée sa rage vu qui ne pouvais pas le virée cette année.

'' Un Inferi a été vu, alors ? demanda Parvati Patil d'une voix haut perchée. '' c'est certain qui utilise des goules frénétique mais il les utilise ?''

'' Le Seigneur vampire des Ténèbres a utiliser les Inferi par le passé, il y a aussi une alternatif vampirique a ce sort et la favorite d'un vampire pourrais très bien en parler en exposée vu que Moka black a utiliser le corps mort de son père pour la violer avant être transformée en vampire par son mari qui s'appelle la possession vampirique.

Hermione grognais de rage en serrant les poing pour ne pas sautée a la gorge de rogue. Alucard lui jetais un regard de braise et le calmais aussitôt.

Il se remit en route, revenant vers son bureau par l'autre côté de la salle de classe, et de nouveau, ils le regardèrent marcher, sa robe sombre tourbillonnant derrière lui.

''… vous êtes, je suppose, complètement novices en matière de sorts muets. Quel est l'avantage d'un sortilège muet ?''

La main de la favorite s'éleva dans les airs. Rogue prit le temps de regarder tous les autres, s'assurant qu'il n'avait pas le choix en tombant sur le regard affamée de Alucard, avant de dire sèchement, '' Très bien – mlle Phénix ?''

'' Votre adversaire n'a aucun moyen de savoir quel type de magie vous êtes sur le point d'exécuter,'' dit Hermione, ce qui nous donne un avantage d'une faction de seconde.''

'' Une réponse récitée presque mot pour mot par un maître vampire pendant vos orgie a nouveau légal a poudlard. dit Rogue d'un air dédaigneuse( dans le coin Malefoy ricana) mais correcte dans l'ensemble. Oui, ceux qui progressent dans l'utilisation de magie sans crier les incantations gagnent une élément de surprise dans le lancement de leur formule. tout les sorciers humain n'en sont pas capables, bien sûr ; c'est une question de concentration et de pouvoir mental donc certains'' – son regard se posa méchamment sur Harry une fois de plus – '' manquent.''

Harry savait que Rogue pensait aux leçons d'occulumencie désastreuses de l'année précédente. il refusa de baisser les yeux, mais lança un regard noir à Rogue jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde ailleurs.

'' vous allez maintenant vous diviser,'' poursuivit Rogue, '' en paires. un partenaire essayera de jeter un sort à l'autre sans parler. L'autre tentera de repousser le sort, également en silence. Allez-y.''

bien que Rogue ne le sache pas. Harry avait appris au moins à la moitié de la classe (tous ceux qui avaient été membres de l'A.D.V) comment lancer un sortilège de bouclier l'année précédente. Mais aucun d'eux n'avait jamais lancé le sort sans parler sauf une le pouvais le faire qui était Hermione et son don de bouclier vampirique inattaquable contre tout. comme à son habitude, dix minute plus tard, Hermione réussi a projeter son don sans parler et a repousser le sort de jambencoton murmurée de Neville sans marmonner un seul mot, un exploit qui aurait certainement rapporté 100 point a Gryffondor de la part de n'importe quel phénix normalement enseignant dans ce cours, songea amèrement Harry, mais que Rogue l'ignora. Il se glissait entre eux pendant qu'ils s'entraînaient sauf évitais approche d'Hermione vu qui sais très bien qui pourrais pas approchée d'elle sans se faire repoussée ou brûlée par son don vampirique vu qu'il sait que Hermione déteste les Mangemort et il a n'est un. Était aussi au tour de Alucard qui tentais faussement de lancée des sort de basse contre sa fiancée mais était évidement bloquer par son don. harry avait levé sa baguette, attendant sur des charbons ardents de repousser un sort contre Seamus qui semblait improbable de voir arriver.

'' Pathétique finnegant, dit Rogue, après un moment. '' Là- laissez-moi vous montrer –''

Il tourna sa baguette vers Harry si vite qu'Harry réagit instinctivement; toute pensées de sorts muets oubliée, il hurla ''protego !''

Son sort de bouclier était si puissante que Rogue pris au dépourvu se cogna contre le bouclier de Hermione qui enflammais légèrement et qui le renvoyais contre un bureau. La classe entière s'était tournée vers eux et regardait à présent Rogue se redresser, maussade.

'' Est-ce que vous vous souvenez d'avoir entendu vous dire que nous pratiquions les sorts muets, Potter ?''

'' Oui,'' dit Harry froidement.

'' Oui, Monsieur.''

'' Vous ne méritez pas que je vous appelez ''monsieur' professeur. les mots lui avait échappées avant qu'il ait prit conscience de ce qu'il disait sonnais exactement comme Alucard mettais autrefois en colère contre mcgonagall quand il se détestais. plusieurs personne sursautèrent incluant Alucard, y compris Hermione et hinata. Derrière Rogue, cependant, dean et Seamus eurent un sourire admiratif.

'' Retenue, samedi soir, mon bureau, dit Rogue. '' je ne supporte l'insolence de la part de personne, Potter.. Pas même de celui qui a été choisi par le néant.

'' C'était brillant quel bonne imitation de moi-même contre McGonagall cousin ! rit Alucard, une fois qu'ils furent en sécurité sur le chemin de la pause un peu plus tard.

'' tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû dire ça,'' dit Hermione, en frappant son mari d'un coup de point qui l'envoyais au mur.

'' Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'imitée alucard ?''

'' Il a essayé de me lancer un sort, au cas ou tu n'aurais pas remarqué !'' fulmina Harry. j'ai suffisamment supporté ça pendant ces leçons d'occulmencie ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'utilise pas un autre cobaye pour une fois ? A quoi joue Dumbledore, de toutes façons, à le laisser enseignée au poste de elmira ? Est-ce que vous l'avez entendu parler des Forces du Mal ? Il les aime ! c'est inconnu, indestructible-'' En tout cas jolie rebond de ta part Hermione, sa étonne qui aille pas fait de perde de point pour brûlure sur ton don vampire.

'' Sa c'est a cause que il peut rien dire contre ma favorite a présent dit Alucard, tu te souvient que au moindre insulte ou maltraitance j'ai le droit de tuer le coupable comme on fait la justice vampirique en Transylvanie. Et sa inclue aussi les membres professorale qui ont été mangemort et non pas seulement Drago Malefoy et sa famille, vu que les deux seul ancien mangemort qui enseigne cette année une est erika et elle a appris sa leçons au ministère et l'autre prof mangemort c'est rogue.

'' Et bien,'' dit Hermione. '' J'ai pensé qu'il parlait un peu comme toi Harry et aussi toi aussi Alucard c'est pour sa que tu ne peut pas le virée et que sa t'énerve, il est pas un incompétent du ministère et il y connais même si il est injustes envers tout le monde sauf les phénix.

'' Comme moi ? bon peut-être comme alucard mais moi ?

'' Oui, quand tu nous racontait ce que c'était de faire face à Voldemort. tu as dit que ça n'était pas seulement le fait de mémoriser un paquet de sorts, tu disais que c'était seulement toi et Alucard et a votre intelligente et tes tripe. – et bien, est-ce que ce n'est pas ce que disait Rogue ? Que ça se ramène à être courageux et à penser vite ?

Harry était tellement surpris qu'elle se souvienne de ses paroles aussi bien qu'elle avait mémorisé le (livre des sortilège standard) qu'il ne protesta pas.

'' Harry ! hé Harry !''

harry se retourna; Jack Sloper, l'un des batteur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor de l'année précédente, lui courait après avec un rouleau de parchemin dans la main.

'' Pour toi et le professeur Phénix en sabbatique,'' haleta-t-il. '' Écoute, j'ai entendu dire que tu étais le nouveau capitaine. Quand est-ce que tu vas organiser les sélections ?''

'' je n'en suis pas encore sûr,'' dit Harry, en songeant pour lui-même que Sloper serait très chanceux de revenir dans l'équipe, '' je te tiendrais au courant.''

'' Oh, d'accord. j'espère juste que ce serait ce week-end –''

Mais Harry n'écoutais plus; il venait de reconnaître la fine écriture italique sur le parchemin. laissant Sloper au milieu de sa phrase, il se sauva avec Alucard et Hermione, en déroulant le parchemin.

'' Cher Harry, j'aimerais que nos leçons particulière avec Alucard ce samedi. Aie l'amabilité de te présenter à mon bureau à 20 heures. j'espères que ton premier jour à l'école se passe bien. Amicalement.

Abus Dumbledore. P.S : J'adore les Acid Pops.

'' Il adore les acid Pops?'' dit Hermione, qui avait lui le message par-dessus l'épaule de Harry et qui semblais perplexe.

'' C'est son nouveau mot de passe pour la gargouille qui garde son bureau,'' dit alucard a voix basse. '' Oh ! mon directeur sera tristement déçu… tu ne pourras pas aller à sa retenue !''

Lui, Alucard et Hermione passèrent la pause entière à spéculé sur ce que alucard et Dumbledore enseignerait à Harry. Alucard amusée penserait que sa serait certainement des sorts spectaculaires que les Mangemort ne connaîtraient pas. Hermione le calmais en disant que de telles sorts était illégaux, et pensais que Dumbledore voulait plus probablement apprendre à Harry de la Magie défensive avancée avec Alucard. Après la pause, elle alla en Arthmancie avec Alucard pendant que Harry retrouvèrent ginny dans la salle commune ou ils attaquèrent les devoirs de Rogue avec réticence. il se révélèrent si compliqués qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas terminé lorsque Hermione les rejoignit pour l'heure libre après le déjeuner (et il accéléra considérablement le processus). ils venaient juste de terminer quand la cloche du double cours de Potions de l'après-midi sonna, et ils prirent le chemin familier du cachot qui avait si longtemps été celui de Rogue.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le couloir, il virent qu'il n'y avait qu'une douzaine de personnes qui continuaient au niveau A.S.P.I.C. Crabbe et Goyle avaient évidemment raté leurs B.U.S.E, mais quatre Serpentards avaient réussi, Pansy, Alucard et Malefoy inclus. Quatre Serdaigles étaient là, et un Pouffsouffle, Ernie McMillan, que Harry aimait bien malgrés ses manières un peu pompeuses.

'' Harry,'' dit Ernie d'un ton solennel, en tendant la main comme Harry approchait. '' je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te parler en Défense Contre les Forces du mal ce matin. Bon cours, j'ai trouvé, mais les Sortilèges de Bouclier sont dépassés, pour nous autres anciens membre de l'ADV… et comment allez-vous, Alucard et Hermione ?

Avant qu'ils puissent dire quelque chose que '' bien'', la porte du cachot s'ouvrit et le visage et la poitrine constante de erika phénix le précéda à l'extérieur. Pendant qu'il entraient dans la salle, sa grosse poitrine très semblable a Moka black se balançais par ses mouvement, et il salua Harry et son fis Alucard avec enthousiasme.

Le donjon était inhabituellement déjà pleine de vapeurs et d'odeurs étranges. Harry, Alucard et Hermione reniflèrent avec intérêt en passant devant de grands chaudrons bouillonnants. Les quatre serpentard s'installèrent ensembles à une table sauf deux qui installais proche deux, c'était Alucard et hinata, de même que les quatre Serdaigles. Cela laissa Harry, Ron et Hermione partager une table avec Ernie. Ils choisirent celle qui était proche d'un chaudron en or d'où s'échappait le parfum le plus attirant que Harry ait jamais inhalé : d'une manière ou d'une autre, ça lui rappelait à la fois la tarte à la mélasse, le parfum boisée d'un manche de balais et la chatte de sa fuck friend en spécial Weasley au manoir. il s'aperçut qu'il respirait très lentement et les vapeurs de la potion semblaient l'envahir comme une boisson.

Un sentiment de bien-être s'empara de lui ; il sourit à Alucard à côté de lui, qui lui rendit paresseusement son sourire.

'' Maintenant, maintenant dit erika, donc la poitrine massive vacillait parmi les nombreuses vapeurs scintillantes, sortez vos kit de potion et n'oubliez pas vos exemplaires de (fabrication de potions avancée)…''

'' Madame Phénix ? dit Harry en levant la main.

'' Oui Harry, mon garçon ?''

'' Je n'ai pas de livre ou de fiole ou quoi que ce soit – je ne savais pas que vous acceptée avec effort exceptionnelle en potion cette année.

Erika riais avec une douceur glacial.

'' Ah oui, mon fis m'en en parler… Pas d'inquiétude, mon garçon, aucune inquiétude. vous pouvez utiliser le surplus des ingrédients du placard de la réserve aujourd'hui, et je suis certain que Alucard a de la tube de verre en trop, et nous avons un petit stock de livres ici, ils feront l'affaire jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez écrire une commende a Florist et botts )…''

Erika se dirigea vers un placard d'angle et, après avoir fouillé un moment, il en sortit un exemplaire très abîmés de « fabrication de potions avancée » par Libratius Borage, qu'il donna à Harry et Alucard lui avec deux sets de tube de verre neuve.

'' Bien. à présent, dit Erika, en revenant dans le devant de la salle et gonflant sa poitrine déjà bombée que à tel point que les bouton de son gilet menacèrent de craquer, '' j'ai préparé quelques potions pour vous y jetiez un coup d'œil, juste par intérêt. celui est le genre de choses que vous devriez être capables de faire après avoir réussi vos A.S.P.I.C. vous devriez en avoir entendu parler, même si vous ne les avez jamais réalisées. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce que c'est ?

il indiqua le chaudron à côté de la table de Serpentard. Harry se redressa sur sa chaise et vit ce qui ressemblait à de l'eau pure bouillante à l'intérieur.

La main bien entraîner d'Alucard et Hermione s'élevais en même temps avant les autres; Erika la montra du doigt.

'' C'est du véritaserum, une potion incolore et inodore qui oblige le buveur à dire la vérité.'' dit Hermione.

'' Très bien, très bien !'' Oh c'est toi Hermione la femme favorite de mon fis. bon a présent continua-t-elle, en montrant le chaudron près de la table des serdaigle, celle-ci est très connue… elle figurait également dans certaine brochures du ministère dernièrement… qu peut -?''

Cette fois c'est Alucard qui fut le plus rapide.

'' C'est du polynectar, Mère dit-t-il.

Harry avait également reconnu la substance boueuse aux bulles lentes du second chaudron, mais il n'en voulut pas à Alucard de se voir attribuer le mérite de répondre; après tout, c'est lui qui avais percé a jour le mangemort qui en buvais durent la quatrième année.

'' Excellant, excellent !'' maintenant, celle-ci.. oui ma chère hinata ? dit Erika, qui semblait légèrement perplexe à la vue de la main de Hinata la fille de elmira.

'' C'est de l'Amortentia ! dit Hinata d'un ton connaisseuse.

'' C'en est, effectivement. Cela semble presque idiot de le demander a toi, '' dit Erika, qui avait l'air faussement impressionnée, '' mais je suppose que vous connaissez ses effets et effet secondaire sur les vampires.''

'' C'est la potion d'amour la plus puissante au monde et a un effet de perde de mémoire si on prend pas antidote assez vite. dit Hermione et hinata en duo.

'' Tout à fait exact ! vous l'avez reconnue, je suppose, par sa teinte nacrée particulière ?''

'' Mais surtout a cause je en mettais durent mes retenue l'année dernière chère erika. dit alucard amusée.

'' en autres et aussi a cause de la vapeur qui s'élève en spirales caractéristiques, '' dit Hermione avec enthousiasme, et elle est sensée sentir différemment pour chacun d'entrée nous en fonction de ce qui nous attire, et je peux sentir le sang de votre fis et du parchemin neuf et…''

Mais elle blanchit légèrement et ne termina pas sa phrase.

'' Je crois que vous vous appelez, ma chère ? dit Erika en ignorant l'embarras d'Hermione.

'' Hermione Phénix, Madame ?

'' Oh mais je croyais que était Granger quand vous étiez venue en Transylvanie… Oh non suis-je bête parfois, vous êtres la création de mon fis donc vous êtres un phénix. je suis sincèrement navrée pour vos parent moldus mes condoléances.

Harry vit malefoy se rapprocher de Nott et murmurer quelque chose ; tous deux ricanèrent, mais Erika ne montra pas de consternation; au contraire, il rayonna et son regard glissa sur Hermione et Alucard mais aussi a Harry, qui était assis à côté d'elle.

'' Oho! La favorite de votre fis vient d'une famille de Moldus, et c'est la meilleure élèves de notre classe ! je suppose que c'est de elle dont vous parliez, Harry et Alucard ?'' J'ai confondu un peu avec Hinata mes excuse en passant.

'' Oui, madame,'' dit Harry.

'' Et bien, et bien, recevez vingts point bien mérités pour Gryffondor, Mlle Phénix,'' dit cordialement Erika Phénix

Malefoy eut la même expression ou que alucard a forcée Rogue a donnée des point a Hermione sur ordre de Alucard vu que il avais blessée en insultant devant son hippogriffe et l'avais proche menacée de vouloirs vraiment le tuer en le mordant.

Hermione se tourna vers Harry et embrassais même son mari radieuse et murmura, '' tu leur a dit vraiment que j'étais la meilleure élève de la classe ? Oh, Harry, Alu !''

'' Et bien, qu'est-ce que ça a de si extraordinaire ? chuchota Alucard, tu couche avec le meilleur prof vampire de poudlard, il fallait bien que tu amadoue un peu ma mère qui a été dernièrement assez idiote pour t'avoir lancée un sortilège par accident.

Hermione l'embrassais pour le faire taire, afin qu'ils puissent entendre ce que Erika disait. Alucard était légèrement content de se faire embrassée par sa femme favorite.

'' L'amortentia ne crée pas réellement de l'amour, bien sûr. c'est impossible de fabriquer ou d'imiter l'amour. non, elle provoque simplement un engouement ou une obsession puissante, tout comme le sang d'un maître vampire sur une favorite. c'est probablement la potion la plus puissante et dangereuse de la pièce surtout sur les vampire qui peut allez juste au viole de la victimes si il ne savent pas qui il est question – oh oui,'' dit-il en esquintant gravement à l'attention de Malefoy et Nott, qui ricanaient avec sceptiscisme. '' Quand on a vécu aussi longtemps en vampire que moi et que j'en ai vu, on ne sous-estime pas le pouvoir d'un amour obsessif et parfois non réciproque…''

'' Et maintenant, il est temps de nous mettre au travail.''

'' Madame, vous ne nous avez pas dit ce qu'il y avait dans celui-ci,'' dit Ernie McMillan en montrant un petit chaudron noir sur le bureau de Erika. La potion qui se trouvait à l'intérieur pétillait joyeusement; elle avait une couleur d'or fondu, et de grosses gouttes sautaient comme des poissons rouges à la surface, toutes fois pas une goutte n'avait débordé.

'' oho'' dit Erika encore une fois. Harry était certain que Erika n'avait absolument pas oublié la potion, mais qu'il avait attendu qu'on lui pose la question pour conserver un effet dramatique. '' Oui, celle-ci. et bien, celle-ci, mesdames et messieurs, est une petite potion bien curieuse appelée Félix Felicis. J'en déduis,'' dit-t-elle en se se retournant avec une sourire vers la favorite de Hermione, qui avait laissé échappé une exclamation, '' que vous connaissez l'effet du Felix Felicis, Mlle Phénix ?

'' C'est de la chance en bouteille,'' dit Hermione avec animation. '' Ça rend chanceux !'' la classe entière sembla se redresser sur les chaises. tout ce que Harry pouvait à présent distinguer de Malefoy était l'arrière de ses cheveux blonds lissés, parce qu'il accordait maintenant à Erika tout son attention.

'' Tout à fait exact, dix points de plus pour Gryffondor. Oui, c'est une drôle de petite potion, le félix felicis, dit Erika. Extrêmement délicate à réaliser, et désastreuse lorsqu'elle est ratée. cependant, si elle infuse correctement, comme c'est le cas pour celle-ci, vous découvrez que tous vos vœux ont tendance à se réaliser… du moins jusqu'à ce que les effets se dissipent.

'' Pourquoi est-ce que les gens n'en boivent pas tout le temps, madame ?'' dit terry boot enthousiasmé.

'' Parce que sur les humain une prise excessive cause de l'insouciance, de la témérité, et une assurance excessive dangereuse.'' dit Erika. Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses, vous le savez… très toxique sur les humain en grandes quantités. mais si on la prend en petite quantités, et très occasionnellement.''

'' Vous en avez déjà bu, madame ?'' demanda Micheal Corner avec grand intérêt.

'' Deux fois dans ma vie humaine et après vampire, dit Erika phénix. une fois lors d'une chasse fructueuse contre une vampire illégaux en Transylvanie mais qui a quand même réussi a me blessée mortellement mais effet de la potion a fait que elmira en personne me prenne en pitié pour me transformer en vampire, et une autre après une chasse quand était nouveau née d'elmira. deux journée parfaites.''

elle regarda au loin d'un air rêveuse. qu'elle joue la comédie ou non, songea Harry, l'effet obtenu était concluante. '' Et ceci, '' dit Erika, semblant remettre les pieds sur terre, '' est ce que je vais offrir en guise de prix pour ce cours.''

Il y eut un grand silence, pendant lequel le bouillonnement des potions qui les entouraient sembla découplé.

'' Deux petite bouteille de Félix Félicis,'' dit Erika en sortant deux bouteille minuscule fermée par un bouchon de liège de la poche et en les brandissant devant eux.

'' Suffisamment pour 12 heure de chance. de l'aube au crépuscule, vous serez chanceux dans tout ce que vous entreprendrez.'' Mais je dois vous prévenir que le félix félicis est un produit interdit dans les compétitions… pendant les événements sportifs, par exemple, les examens, ou les élections. le vainqueur devra donc l'utiliser un jour ordinaire… et observer comment ce jour ordinaire deviendra extraordinaire !''

'' Alors,'' dit Erika soudainement plus vif et glacial, comment allez vous pouvoir gagner ce prix fabuleux ? Et bien, en allant à la page 10 de votre manuelle de potion Avancée. Nous avons encore un peu plus d'une heure, ce qui devrait vous suffire à faire une tentative correcte de la Potion du Mort-Vivant. je sais qu'elle est plus complexe que tout ce que vous avez réalisé jusque là, et je n'attend une potion parfaite de la part de personne. Mais là personne qui aura fait le mieux, cependant, gagnera ces deux félix, allez-y !

Il y eut un raclement comme tout le monde amena son chaudron devant soi et des bruits sourds lorsque les élèves commencèrent à ajouter des poids sur leur balances, mais personne ne parla. La concentration était presque palpable à l'intérieur de la pièce. Harry vit Malefoy feuilleter fébrilement son exemplaire de '' fabrication de potions avancée''. Malefoy voulait rapidement ce jours de chance, ça ne pouvait pas être plus clair. Harry se pencha rapidement vers le livre en lambeaux que Erika lui avait donné. A son grand agacement, il s'aperçut que le précédent propriétaire avait griffonné partout sur les page de telle façon que les marges étaient aussi noires que les parties imprimées. en mettant le nez sur le lvire pour déchiffrer les ingrédients (même là, le précédent propriétaire avait fait des annotations et rayé des choses), Harry se précipita vers la réserve pour trouver ce dont il avait besoin tout comme Alucard en même temps que lui. en se dépêchant de revenir à son chaudron, Il vit Malefoy couper des racines de Valériane aussi vite que possible. tout le monde n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coup d'œil alentour pour voir ce que faisait le reste de la classe; c'était à la fois un avantage et un inconvénient des potions, il était difficile de garder son travail personnel.

Au bout de dix minutes, la pièce entière fut envahie de fumée bleutée. Hermione évidemment, semblait être la plus avancée, mais curieusement Alucard suivait le même rythme de Harry. sa potion ressemblait déjà au '' Liquide homogène de couleur raison, présentée comme l'étape intermédiaire idéale. Une fois qu'il eut termine tout comme alucard de hacher ses racines, Harry se pencha de nouveau sur son livre. c'était vraiment très énervant, de devoir essayer de déchiffrer les instructions sous les gribouillages stupides de l'ancien propriétaire, qui pour une raison inconnue était en désaccord avec l'instruction de couper la fève et avait écrit en guise d'instruction alternative :

Écraser avec le côté plat du poignard en argent, produit plus de jus qu'en coupant.

'' Madame, je crois que vous connaissiez mon grand-père, Abraxas Malefoy ?'' Harry leva les yeux; Erika passa à côté de la table de serpentard.

'' oui,' répondit Erika sans répondre à Malefoy, j'étais désolé d'apprendre sa mort, même si bien sûr si il aurais été un vampire sa aurais jamais pu le tuer, la variole du dragon, à son âge…''

Et elle s'éloigna vers hinata. Harry ramena son attention à son chaudron avec un petit sourire satisfait. il savait que Malefoy avait espéré être traitée comme Alucard, Harry ou Zabini; peut-être même qu'il s'attendait à un traitement de faveur du genre de celui qu'il avait appris à attendre de Rogue. Mais erika était pas stupide comme lui, il semblait que Malefoy ne pourrait s'appuyer que sur son talent pour gagner les bouteille de felix felicis. A cause justement erika sais que c'est le favoris de Moka mais pas de erika par contre.

La fève se révélait très difficile à couper, Harry se tourna vers Hermione.

'' je peux t'emprunter ton couteau en argent ?''

Il entendit même alucard demander la même chose étrangement a hinata.

elles acquiesça impatiemment, sans quitter leur potion des yeux qui était toujours violet foncé alors que, selon le livre, elle aurait dû à présent prendre une légère teinte lilas.

Harry et Alucard écrasa leur fève avec le côté plat du poignard. A son grand étonnement, il produisit en même temps tellement de jus qu'il fut stupéfait que la fève desséchée ait pu en contenir autant.

En le versant à la hâte dans son chaudron, il s'aperçut à sa grande surprise que la potion prit immédiatement la teinte lias décrite par le manuel a la même vitesse que Alucard et lui.

Son agacement vis-à-vis du précédent propriétaire s'évanouissant immédiatement, Harry regarda la ligne suivante. Selon le livre, il devait mélanger dans le sens contraires des aiguilles d'une montre jusqu'à la potion devienne aussi claire que de l'eau. Selon le précédent propriétaire, cependant, il devrait tourner un fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montres après chaque sept tour dans le sens contraire. L'ancien propriétaire pouvait-il avoir raison deux fois ?

Harry remua dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre tout comme observais alucard, retient son souffle, et fit tout les deux un tour dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. L'effet fut immédiat. Les potion de Alucard et Harry vira au rose pâle.

'' Comment est-ce que vous avez fait ça ? demanda Hermione qui avait le visage glacée et donc les cheveux s'emmêlait de plus en plus avec la fumée de son chaudron; sa potion restait résolument violette.

'' ajoute un tour dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre…''

'' Non, non, le livre dit dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre!''

Harry haussa les épaules et continua ce qu'il était en train de faire. Sept tours dans le sens contraire, un dans le bon sens, une pause… Sept dans le sens contraire, un dans le bon sens…

A l'autre bout de la table, Alucard jubilais vu qui imitait parfaitement les même geste que son cousin harry. hinata jurais dans sa barbe : sa potion ressemblait à de la réglisse liquide. Harry jeta un coup d'œil alentour. Pour autant qu'il puisse en juger, aucun autre que alucard n'était aussi claire que la sienne. il exultait, quelque chose qui ne lui était certainement jamais arrivée avant dans ce cachot.

'' Et le temps… est écoulé !'' leurs dit Erika. '' arrêtez de remuer, s'il vous plaît !''

Erika se déplaça lentement entre les tables, en regardant avec attention dans le chaudrons. il ne fit aucun commentaire, mais remua ou renifla une potions de temps en autres. il atteignit finalement la table ou Harry, Alucard, Hermione avec hinata et Ernie étaient assis. il sourit avec tristesse à la vue de la substace goudreusese du chaudon de Hinata. Il délaissa le breuvage bleu marine d'Ernie. Il approuva de la tête le potion d'Hermione. puis elle vit celui de Alucard et de Harry et son visage prit une expression de joie glacialement incrédule.

'' Les nets vainqueur ex-equo !'' s'exclama-t-elle. '' Excellent, excellent, Harry et Alucard ! Mon dieux, c'est évident que tu as hérité du talent de ta mère. Elle était aussi douée que moi en Potions, ma petite lilith ! voici, donc, voici donc pour vous une bouteille a chacun de Félix félicis, comme promis, et utilise-là bien tout les deux !''

Harry glissa la petite fiole de liquide doré dans sa poche intérieur tout comme Alucard, éprouvant une combinaison étrange de joie à la vue des expressions furieuses des Serpentard sauf d'alucard et de la culpabilité à celle de l'expression semi déçue de celui d'Hermione. Hinata semblait simplement abasourdi.

'' Comment est-ce que tu as fait ça ?'' murmura-t-il à Harry lorsqu'ils quittèrent le donjon.

'' J'ai eu de la chance, je suppose,'' dit Harry car Malefoy était à portée de voix.

Une fois qu'ils furent bien installées à la table des Gryffondor pour le dîner, toutefois, il se sentit suffisamment en sécurité pour leur raconter. Le visage d'Hermione devint plus sombre à chaque mot.

'' Je suppose que tu pense que Alucard a triché ?'' termina-il, exaspérée par son expression.

'' Lui oui, il ta copier c'est certain, mais ce n'est pas exactement ton propre travail, non ?'' dit-t-elle froidement.

'' Il a seulement suivi des instructions différente des nôtres, intervint ginny sa copine, ''ça aurait pu être une catastrophe, non ? mais alucard et lui avez pris un risque, et ça a payé.'' il soupira.

'' Erika aurait pu lui donner ce livre, mais non, il a eu celui dans lequel personne n'a jamais écrit. ou plutôt vomis dessus, ça oui, vu la tête de la page cinquante-deux, mais…''

'' Attends,'' dit une voix glacial proche de l'oreille gauche de Harry, et il sentit soudain l'odeur fleuris du bois balais qu'il avait remarqué dans le cachot de erika. il regarda autour de lui et vit que Hinata et alucard les avais rejoint : '' J'ai bien entendu ? tu as obéit à quelque chose que quelqu'un a écrit dans un livre, cousin ?

Il avait l'air inquiète et terrifier. Harry sut immédiatement à quoi alucard pensait.

'' C'est rien, alucard,'' dit-il d'un ton rassurant, en baissant la voix. '' Ce n'est pas comme, tu sais comme le journal de ton père. c'est juste un vieux manuel dans lequel quelqu'un a écrit et de tout manière tu ma imitée.

'' Oui a cause je croyais que tu fessais tout le travers, j'ai était aussi surpris que toi de voir que avais gagnée aussi. mais tu fais ce qu'il te dis de faire ?'

'' J'ai juste essayé quelque astuces griffonnées dans la marges, honnêtement, Alucard, il n'y a rien de bizarre…''

'' Alucard n'a pas tort,'' dit Hinata, en se ragaillardissant soudain. On devrait vérifier qu'il n'y a rien de maléfique dans tout ça. je veux dire, toutes ces drôle de consignes, on ne sait jamais !''

'' Hé !'' dit harry avec indignation, alors que Hermione lui sortais son exemplaire de « fabrication de potions avancée » de son sac et chantais en posant la main dessus '' Spécialis revelio!'' dit-elle, en donnant un coup sec sur la couverture. rien de remarquable ne se passa. le livre restais ou il était, vieux, saleet écorné.

'' tu as finis ?'' dit Harry, d'un ton irrité, ou bien tu veux attendre pour voir s'il fait quelque sauts périlleux ?''

'' Il a l'air normal' dit Hermione qui continuait à regarder le livres d'un air suspicieux. Je veux dire, il a vraiment l'air de n'être… qu'un manuel.

'' Mais ma chère hermione le journal aussi avais l'air qu'une journal intime puisse le vérifier moi-même.

Alucard pris le livre et utilisa ses sens de vampire d'âme et utilisais la même formule mais était vamprius spéclais revelio mais toujours rien ne se passais.

'' C'est confirmée ce n'est pas un objet ensorcelée par des vampire. j'ai appris cette formule en examinant avec McGonagall ton balais en troisième année et il ne comporte aucune âme pour me nourrir contrairement au journal de jedusort. dit son double par accident.

'' Bien maintenant que le fis du plus pire fléau après Salazard serpentard a détectée qui avais rien de anormal, dans ce cas, je vais le récupérer, dit Harry, en prenant sur la table, mais il glissa sa main et atterrit ouvert par terre. Personne d'autre ne regardait. Harry se pencha pour récupéré le livre, et il vit quelque chose d'écrit en bas de la quatrième couverture dans le même écriture en pattes de mouches que les instructions qui lui avaient permis de gagner la bouteille de félix félicis avec alucard, à présent à l'abri dans une paire de chaussettes dans sa malle en haut.

'' Ce livre appartient au Princes des vampire de Sang Mêlé.

Cette nuit de chasse, hinata chassais seul furieuse et hurlais sa colère comme une goule enragée juste a cause d'avoir perdu en potion quand elle entendit un présence mais ne fessant pas attention croyant que était alucard qui venais le rejoindre mais se fut rosalie qui lui sautais dessus.

'' oh c'est toi hinata fille elmira, dit-t-elle. je suis désolé je croyais que était une mauvaise goule du phénix noir hors de contrôle. dit Rosalie en la relâchant sa proie.

'' non c'est moi qui était furieuse rosie ce qui est pareille au même vu que je cris est assez ressemblant. dit-t-elle pour détendre et la faire rire légèrement.

Sa a fonctionnais un peu, rosalie souriais mais ne riais jamais a des blague, même si elle ne fessais de temps en temps de très bonne blague de vampire, hinata ignore pourquoi d'ailleurs. Julia quand a elle était très drôle vu que était une ancienne servante du vampire mordu du père de Elizabeth, elle était surtout douée pour mettre hors d'état d'elle Elizabeth vu que autrefois Julia était sa nourrisseur de nouveau née.

'' Sa ne va pas bien a ton école humain ? dit rosalie qui grimaçais et évitais de dire Poudlard.

'' J'ai juste ratée une potion dans la classe et étonnement c'est Harry et mon ''frère'' alucard qui a gagnée le prix.

'' tu est aussi en manque, tu veut que j'appelle Elizabeth pour te dressée un peu. ou forcée Julia a la matée pour que tu puisse l'assassinée tendrement.

hinata secouais la tête, en riant, elle savais pas que Julia était ici a nouveau.

'' non elle doit être occuper a surveiller l'école. comment sa se passe a Transylvanie ? tu a des nouvelle des fille de elmira.

'' tout se passe bien, du moins aussi bien qu'une foule de goule hystérique mais au moins le vampire noir ne semble pas s'occuper de la Transylvanie. Alice et Julia Balthory sont ici en congés tu peut venir nous rejoindre si tu veut a la grotte. Julia et surtout Alice la muette serais ravie de faire ton esclave sexuelle si tu veut.

'' Non pas aujourd'hui mais toi rosalie, elmira te manque bien hein. Pourquoi tu viendrais pas faire un tour a l'intérieur. je t'invite si tu veut, elle serais contente de te voir vu que vous avez fait la paix.

Rosalie se pétrifiais et secouais la tête en grondant.

'' Oui elle me manque et non je ne viendrais pas, dit-t-elle d'un ton butée et colérique, mais je la vois de temps a temps en Poudlard de loin, et quand elle vient chassée mais elle me fait dire qu'elle s'ennuie de toi dans sa classe de divination même si tu a aucun don de voyance contrairement a alucard. elle a perdu une déesse sexy de vue vu que tu a pas passée ses stupide buse en son domaine.

Hinata riais a la bonne blague salace de sa mère et elle craquais un peu.

'' Dit tu crois qu'elle serais fâchée si on s'amusais ensemble, après tout tu est sa favorite a elle.

'' Sauf ta contesse sera fachée.

'' je serais la gérée mais elle en voudra pas vraiment je crois.

'' bon si c'est le cas A moins que qu'elle et toi ne tente de me dévorée vivante je crois pas qu'elle serais fâchée on a bien baiser a deux la favorite d'alucard et elle a bien aimer sa. Alucard un peu moins vu que il a tellement été surpris qui est tomber en transe comme bened fessais quand je le trompais avec sa mère.

Hinata riais encore a cette vielle réaction de son frère qui imitais le mari de rosalie de mêmes aussi songeais que par contre que Elizabeth sera un peu fâchée mais elle avais envie de se tapée sa demi-sœur rosalie, mais rosalie était une lutteuse de duel pour pouvoir coucher avec elle sauf avec elmira et Alucard.

'' Un petit duel mortalise proposais rosalie, mais amical bien sûr.

'' Si je gagne tu me laisse te dominer… je sais tu déteste être dominer sauf par elmira.

rosalie grognais : bon d'accord je me laisserais dominer par toi de tout manière tu est sa fille elle sera autant fâchée que je te tue que si tu me tue.

hinata se mit en position de duel et rosalie aussi en position de traqueuse et libérais même sa forme véritable de lutteuse, mais pas hinata.

'' Je crois que je vais gagnée dit-t-elle d'un ventard rosalie, tu a pas libérée ta forme libérée.

hinata grognais sauvagement et lui fonçais dessus dans un chant rapide qui libérais sa vitesse et sa force et la plaquais au sol rosalie.

'' tu disais petite garce, j'ai pas besoin de libérée cette forme pour te battre.

mais rosalie la repoussais brutalement et prenais le dessus a nouveau en plaquant hinata et la mordant au cou d'un air sauvage et ravie.

'' J'ai beaucoup plus d'expérience que toi petite fille nouveau née.

'' grrr tu est une bitch de pute, dit Hinata en hurlant de rage et après quelque heure de lute vampirique elle se mit propulsais a un chant de défense autorisée et lui arrache proche un bras et une jambe a rosalie contre un tronc d'arbre, pour qu'elle ressemble a Moka black.

'' J'abandonne tu gagne tu ne peut pas m'achever hinata hurlais sa victoire et rosalie se soumis en recollant ses membre.

Hinata se calmais et était contente avoir gagnée le duel aidais a ramassée les membres arrachée a rosalie avec un sorte de guérison vampire qui était instantanée sur elle. elle était plus aussi fâchée a présent a cause sa rage était évacuée par le duel amical, mais avais quand même fait beaucoup de dégâts dans la forêt. un tornade de force 4 au moins.

hinata s'approche et embrassais de force rosalie qui se laissais faire.

'' La perdante se déshabille en premier et le vainqueur la domine habillée pour le début.

rosalie riais de plaisir, elle avais perdue avec honneur et dignité elle devais obéir au vainqueur, elmira fessais la même chose, étonnement Hinata avais envie de l'imitée ce qui était plutôt rare.

'' C'est rare que tu imite ta mère la dessus.

'' Disons que j'ai envie d'être aussi vieux jeux qu'elle vus que je tes battus en duel.

Pendant ce temps Alucard sortit au nord du château et croisais Elizabeth qui finissais son quart de surveillance de nuit.

'' Bonjour grand sœur, tu a fini ta surveillance de ce soir.

'' J'y reviens, alors comment va ma vilaine femme elle est vilaine espère ?

'' Elle est a la chasse au sud, tu pourrais la rejoindre, elle était un peu furieuse en partant, peut-être qui faudrait un coup de fouet a ma fille par la comtesse sanglante pour la calmer a cause j'ai cru voir une tornade de force 4 dans les bois tout a heure.

elizabeth : ah ouais je suis sur qu'elle m'attend mais elle n'a pas osée m'appelez a cause était de surveillance et elle est très impatiente de me violer si elle a causer une tornade.

'' Sa lui ferais plaisir de te voir ligotée a un arbre…

Elizabeth disparut et en cours de route s'arrêtais pour piquer quelque poulet la friandise préféré de hinata pour lui faire plaisir mais par séparée par un buisson buisson elle entendit le son de la voix en extase de sa femme en plein acte sexuelle dominatrice et elle en était pétrifier de jalousie a cause qu'elle a reconnu sa partenaire de surveillance Rosalie Phénix, cette pouffiasse de favorite de elmira, elle agressais sa femme apparemment et elle s'approchais invisible cachée pour pouvoir les maté et elle bouillais de rage contre hinata apparemment elle semblais apprécier rosalie vu que rosalie était sous elle et la laissais dominer et était habiller de sa robe.

** Espèce de salle petite gentille fille elle va recevoir une punition mortelle de ma part**

Mais la matée la rendais a la fois excitée et jalouse elle se retenais de ne pas trancher la tête de sa femme mais elle avais besoin de quelque chose de dur pour jouer a les matée et vois énorme branche de la taille de queue de géant d'un tronc mort et elle se laissais pénétré la chatte en grognant de plaisir sauvage mais hinata ne la détecte pas ni l'entendais pas du a son pouvoir invisibilités d'hybride.

4 heure plus tard hinata était satisfaite et embrassais doucement rosalie pour la remercie de la lutte vampirique et quand il se séparaient chacun de leur coté hinata trébuchais sur un piège d'un fouet ancien vampire Killer et se fait pendre la tête en bas dans une bras d'arbre par sa femme enragée et le visage en sang.

'' Gentille fille tu mérite une punition mortelle sur toi.

'' Oh non eliza… c'est pas ce que tu crois…. dit hinata voyant sa femme en larme de sang et nue et apparemment avais défoncée sexuellement une branche d'arbre en les matant, mais était surtout que Elizabeth lui avais emmener des poulet en cadeau pour elle.

'' Je te crois pas je tes vue tu te tapais cette pute de rosalie sans moi.

'' Désolé je suis désolé libère moi si te plait pleurais hinata de regret. sois vilaine et libère moi.

'' Non tu est trop gentille, je vais dévorée mes poulet devant toi que j'avais emmener pour toi mais tu est trop gentille en me brisant mon cœur de comtesse, tu accepte de m'épousée et a la première occasion tu me trompe avec une autres garces qui est déjà prise par ta mère en plus.

'' Non lizie…. je suis désolé mais je voulais seulement jouer avec rosalie, on a fait un duel de vampire amical et elle a perdus. c'était pour jouer mais tu est ma préférée en temps que demi vampire tu sais ma lizie d'amour. je voulais pas te déranger durent tes tour de gardes. je ferais tout ce que tu veut sauf évidement de boire du sang humain.

Elizabeth boudeuse et songeais a ce que alucard avais vu en disant elle a provoquer une tornade de force 4, en voila la raison.

'' mmm laisse moi réfléchir… te taper le frère de Hagrid en esclave sexuelle, sa doit être assez douloureux que s'enfoncée une branche d'arbre dans la chatte.

'' tous mais pas ça…. dit hinata.

'' Trop tard dit elizabeth avec son sourire de sadique tu a dit que tu ferais ce que je veux et je veut te voir nue devant gaupe et qui te baisse et aussi une nouvelle version de Je suis une rêveuse sanglante aussi.

'' Je préfère la chansons que baiser un géant…. sois vilaine et je te le chante tout de suite.

Elizabeth ne résiste pas a ce que sa femme chantais et laissais tomber idée du géant, mais elle cachais le fait qu'elle mentais pour se venger et hinata la pas détectée a cause elle se sentait trop coupable elle-même de l'avoir tromper sans l'avoir invitée.

'' D'accord alors chante je t'écoute. je veut que sa sois une chanson qui te traite de salope et de garce qui résume tout ce que tu m'a fait ce soir

hinata chantais une chanson improvisée pour se faire pardonnée

Je suis une gros pute je suis une grosse pute.

Je suis une vrai garce de ne pas t'avoir invitée

a sautée la favorite de ma mère elmira.

pardonne-moi lizie chérie.

je suis qu'une garce, qui mérite pas ton corps de comtesse.

Je tes fait pleurer tes larmes de sang hybride et j'en suis navrée

mériterais d'être dévorée par toi vivante

viole moi juste a la mort

Je suis un grosse pute tout aussi pire que Désirée Beurninger.

ta présence magique ne me mérite pas une garce comme moi

Allez pardonne-moi et libère moi, je te promette de me rachetée

Je le sais que tu ne peut pas résister a me violer pour me dressée.

Elizabeth la trouvais trop bien cette nouvelle musique pour punir sa femme et assez drôle vu qu'elle ses comparée a cette grosse vache de poulet Ombrage dedans, et secouais le fouet et la fit un vol planée en pleine face au sol et Elizabeth lui mit une claque pour la punir et lui enlève ses vêtement de force et hinata se soumis immédiatement.

'' Privée de vêtements ce soir et on va rendre visite au frère de Hagrid comme sa il pourra aussi te punir. dit-t-elle en une grimace.

'' Mais tu a promis grosse vache si je chantais pour toi tu abandonnais cette punition.

'' Hé hé J'ai menti chérie pour me venger que tu aille briser ta promesse d'épouse je brise aussi mes promesse de ne pas te punir sexuellement en te forçant a baiser Gaupe.

'' Tu va le payer grosse pute.

'' Hey mais c'est pas moi cette fois qui est en faute, c'est toi la grosse pute a présent et pas moi tu est en faute semblable a ce qui est arrivée il y a 20 ans a toi de payer ma chérie. Et ta pas le droit de rien dire un seul mot. Vampirius Silencio. chantais-t-elle a la fouettant d'un sort.

Hinata soupirais elle allais souffrir pour cette connerie de lui avoir fait de la peine qu'elle se rendit nue derrière elle dans la caverne de gaupe qui était en train de manger son repas de chasse et les saluait en transyvanien.

'' Bonjour mr gaupy dit elizabeth d'un ton joueuse et innocente. on a pensée vous tenir compagnie.

'' C'est gentil dit le géant vous revenez de chasse.

'' Oui et ma femme hinata phénix la fille de elmira a été une gentille fille et ma avouer qu'elle voudrais étudiez les comportement sexuelle des géant et elle propose son corps cette nuit mentit Elizabeth.

'' Mais alucard m'a dit de ne pas toucher a sa favorite a lui…

elizabeth avais compris qui avais confondu hinata avec hermione, un peu comme elle en 4 e année.

'' Oui c'est vrai mais hinata insiste et je vous autorise allez ma chérie vient montrée ton corps sexy a ton amant de cette nuit.

hinata s'approchais furieuse avec la participation mental de Elizabeth la perverse ils passais tout la nuit a se faire violer par un géant de 16 pieds une fois satisfait gaupe était endormie et les deux le laissais tranquille.

'' Il semblais très content de coucher avec toi se moquais Elizabeth. alucard va adorée sa que tu rend des service sexuelle a gaupe comme pansy Parkinson cette été.

'' La ferme grosse vache Transylvanie… murmurais Hinata furieuse et honteuse de être fait avoir.

A l'entrée, il se séparais boudeuse et allais se lavée en prenant une douche dans la salle de bain. Elizabeth tentais de la suivre aussi mais elle reçut la porte au nez en disant que seul les élève de poudlard était autorisée et pas leur femme.

Elizabeth l'attendit qu'elle sorte pour tenté a nouveau de la cajolée mais hinata la repoussais.

'' Oh allez c'était méritée hini je te parie que si la princesse démone aurais vu sa elle en aurais été ravis… allez arrête de faire la gueule tu était terriblement sexy sur le frère de Hagrid.

'' La princesse te dit de notre part : Va te faire foutre sur les goules au cuisine rétorquais Hinata furieuse. ou je t'envoie en exil pendant 1 millions d'année.

Elizabeth rigolais et la plaquais dans ses bras et hinata la mordais pour qui la lâche.

'' Je sais que sa ta plus a la princesse démone mais que tu est trop furieuse pour te l'avouer ma hini. a présent tu est une vilaine fille super sexy.

'' Et bien ta vilaine fille super sexy va allez se taper Parkinson et tes pas invitée.

Elizabeth la lâchais en soupirant.

'' Va y, j'ai aucune jalousie envers elle a présent vu que je sais que tu ne l'aime pas comparée a moi, même si elle est énervante a crevée.

Mais hinata avais disparu dans la crypte de son frère et Elizabeth savais que hinata avais menti pour tentée de la faire chier et tombais sur la favorite de son frère qui revenais de chasse.

'' Coucou grand sœur, hinata est pas avec toi.

'' elle est fâchée contre moi, elle a été gentille fille et elle ma fait beaucoup de mal cette nuit.

'' Mais elle t'adore pourquoi elle a était gentille fille avec toi.

Hermione savais que pour Elizabeth être gentille sa veut dire vilaine, elle fessais le contraire de tout le monde a cause qu'elle adorais agir comme sa mais aussi selon alucard elle sais pas dire vilaine fille en anglais.

'' Elle s'est taper une autre fille vampire que moi après une lutte vampirique et je l'ai punis en la forçant a coucher avec un géant qui n'est pas Hagrid et elle me boude comme quand vous deux vous boudez alucard en 4 e année durent la coupe a cause qui était trop con pour croire son cousin.

hermione éclatais de rire en comprenant que le géant qui était pas Hagrid était son demi-frère gaupe.

'' Si tu veut je peut tentée de la calmer… si j'ai ton autorisation.

'' vas y si tu veut moi je vais allez chassée je n'ai pas eu ma dosse de chasse a cause qu'elle ma un peu gâchée le plaisir de la surprendre a baiser la favorite de sa mère.

hermione rentrais dans la crypte et vie hinata dans un coin et elle pleurais de colère boudeuse elle lui touchais l'épaule et elle hurlais d'une voix ténébreuse : FOU MOI LA PAIX ELIZA… oup merde désolé hermione. (retrouvant son contrôle) je croyais que était cette grosse vache qui emmerdais encore.

Hermione fut surprise que la voix était celle de la forme libérée mais fut aussi reprise par sa voix normal de végétarienne.

'' Oui je sais, elle ma contée ce que tu lui a fait. hinata pourquoi tu la trompée avec rosalie, elle supporte pas ça tu sais bien.

'' je l'ai pas trompée... Je voulais juste défoulée ma rage a cause du cours de potion ratée de Erika et elle était consentent a jouer et voulais pas dérangée Elizabeth en surveillance. et elle ta surement bien fait rire en disant qu'elle ma forcée après avoir composée une chanson sur mes gestes que j'ai du coucher avec un géant de 16 pied.

'' elle la laisser entendre mais elle a pas parler de chanson.

'' Et en plus elle ma mentir a cause elle disais que si je fessais la chanson elle laissais tomber idée de me forcée de coucher avec le frère de Hagrid.

'' Sa c'est Elizabeth tout craché tu disais toi-même qu'elle était la pire menteuse quand vous vous parliez plus en 4 e année. calme toi hinata… elle t'aime et tu lui a fait de la peine.

hinata avais oublier ce détail sur elizabeth.

'' Oui… je.. j'aurais du l'attendre au lieux de lutter rosalie et comme victoire a cause j'ai gagnée contre elle de baiser pour le cul pour me défouler ma colère.

'' Et bien la prochaine fois tu va savoir sur qui la défoulée rigolais hermione moqueuse, tu la défoulera sur Elizabeth que sur la favorite de elmira. Dit toi au moins elle ta pas fait le coup de te faire boire du sang humain comme il y a 20 ans.

hinata se détendis sa bouderie et finir par rire un peu avec hermione, mais elle était encore furieuse contre Elizabeth mais pas aussi furieuse que il y a 20 ans a cause sans l'avouée, cette fois c'était vraiment de sa faute a elle et a l'autre décharnée en elle a cause de lui l'avoir brisée le cœur.

'' tu a raison, deux ou trois jours et essayerais de lui faire la cours pour lui montrée que je ne suis plus fâchée contre elle. au pire je boirais moi-même un filtre d'amour comme cible elle-même comme au mariage d'alucard.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Le demeure du comte.

Pendant les leçons de Potions du reste de la semaine Harry continuait de suivre les instructions du Prince Vampire Au Sang Mêlé, dès lors qu'elles déviaient de celles de libatus borage, avec pour résultat qu'après les quatre premières leçons Erika s'extasiait sur les compétences d'Harry, et disait qu'elle avait rarement enseigné à quelqu'un d'aussi doué.  
Ni Hinata ni Hermione ne s'en réjouissaient. Hinata adressais plus la parole a personne sauf a Hermione mais Harry savais que c'était pas a cause de sa potion même si sa avais un lien indirecte avec sa victoire en potion.  
Elizabeth lui a fait une sacrée punition sexuelle de couple a cause d'un incident impliquant rosalie et hinata était humilier par elle.  
Même si Harry avait proposé de partager le livre avec chacun d'entre eux, Hinata qui tentais de ne pas montrée sa frustration de manque a Harry avait étrangement de la dificulté à déchiffrer l'écriture que Harry ou alucard, et ne pouvait pas lui demander de lire à haute voix ou ça aurait l'air suspect.  
Alucard aussi mais il préférais imitée Harry que essyer de lui-même a le lire. Ce qui aidais par contre c'est si alucard lui demandais un conseil du prince il le demandais en fourcelangue rapide pour que Hermione ne le comprenne pas et Hinata, quant à elle, s'en tenait résolument aux instructions qu'elle appelait officielles', mais son humeur empirait alors qu'ells engendraient de moins bons résultats que celle du Princes.

Harry se demandait vaguement qui avait été le Prince Vampire au Sang Mêlé.  
La quantité de devoirs qu'on leur avait donné lui empêchait de lire la totalité de son exemplaire de fabrication de potions avancée, mais il l'avait suffisamment parcouru pour voir qu'il n'y avait presque aucune page ou le Prince Vampire n'avait pas fait de notes additionnelles, et qu'elles ne concernait pas toutes les fabrication de potions.  
Ici et là se trouvaient des indications pour ce qui semblait être des sorts que le Prince vampire aurait inventé lui-même.

'' Ou elle-même,'' dit Hinata irritable alors qu'elle était invitée par Hermione a la salle commune en entendant harry en indiquer certains à ginny dans la salle commune dimanche soir. '' Ça aurait pu être une fille. je trouve que l'écriture ressemble plus à celle d'une fille qu'a celle d'un garçon.''

'' Il s'appelait le Prince Vampire Au Sang Mêlé. Combien de filles ont été princes chez les vampires ?''

Il savais que contrairement au sorcier chez les vampire il y avais de la royautés, exemple flagrante de elmira phénix qui était une reine de vampire pure.

Hermione ne semblait pas avoir de réponse, vu qu'elle sais exactement aussi la même raison que Harry sur la royautés des vampire. Elle se contenta de froncer les sourcils et bougea sa rédaction sur '' Les Principes de la Re-Materialisation'' hors de la vue de Ginny, qui essayait de la lire à l'envers.

'' Il est huit heures moins cinq, je ferai mieux d'y aller, je serais en retard pour dumbledore et Alucard''

'' Oooh!'' souffla Hermione, regardant enfin. '' Bonne chance ! On attendra, ont veut savoir ce qu'il t'apprends !''

'' J'espère que Alucard le fera pas trop souffrir a mort !'' dit hinata, sa manière a dire j'espère que sa ira bien. et ils regardèrent Harry sortir à travers du portrait.

Harry avança à travers les couloirs déserts, mais il eu à se cacher derrière une statue quand le professeur de divination elmira phénix apparut avec trelawney, se marmonnant a eux-même alors qu'elle battait un paquet de vielles carte à jouer, les lisant alors qu'elle marchait.

"Deux de pique: conflit," murmura t-elles en duo, tandis qu'elle passait l'endroit ou Harry était accroupi, caché. "Sept de pique: un mauvais présage. Dix de pique: violence. Valet de pique: un mystérieux jeune homme, probablement troublé, qui n'aime pas être interrogé par les phénix-"

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, juste à côté de la statue ou était Harry.

'' Eh bien, ça ne peut pas être bon, dit elmira, contrariée, et Harry l'entendit rebattre vigoureusement alors qu'elles repartis, en laissant une odeur de vin de Xéres et de sang animal derrière elle. Harry attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'elle soit partie, puis de dépêcha jusqu'à attendre l'endroit au septième étage ou une seule gargouille se tenait contre le mur.

'' Acid Pops,'' dit Harry. La gargouille sauta de côté; le mur derrière elle s'écarta, et un escalier de pierre en spirale mouvant fut révélé, dans lequel Harry se positionna, de sorte qu'il fut calmement porté en cercles jusqu'a la porte avec le marteau de cuivre qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore.

Harry frappa.

'' Entrez, dit la voix d'alucard et Dumbledore en duos.

'' Bonsoir monsieur,'' dit Harry, en rentrant dans le bureau du directeur.

'' Ah bonsoir, Harry. Assieds-toi,'' dit Dumbledore en souriant. '' J'espère que tu as passé une agréable semaine de rentrée à l'école?''

'' Oui merci, monsieur,'' dit Harry.

'' Alucard ma dit que tu était occupée, déjà un nouveau record une retenue au programme !''

'' Euh…'' commença maladroitement Harry, mais Dumbledore n'avait pas l'air sévère mais plutôt amusée.

'' Alucard c'est arrangée avec le Professeur Rogue que ta retenue sera fait samedi prochain à la place.''

"D'accord," dit Harry, qui avait des affaires plus urgentes dans son esprit que la retenue de Rogue, et qui regardait maintenant autour de lui furtivement pour quelque indication sur ce que Dumbledore allait faire avec lui ce soir.  
Le bureau circulaire avait toujours la même apparence: les fragiles instruments d'argent se trouvaient sur la petite table, pouffants et vrombissant; les portraits des précédents directeurs et directrices sommeillaient dans leurs cadres; et le magnifique phoenix de Dumbledore, Fumseck, installé sur son perchoir derrière la porte, regardant Harry avec intêret. Il ne semblait même pas que Dumbledore avait fait de la place pour un duel d'entrainement.

"Alors, Harry," dit Dumbledore, avec un ton d'homme d'affaires. "Tu t'es demandé, j'en suis sûr, ce que qu'on a préparé moi et le professeur Phénix pour toi durant ces – faute d'un meilleur terme – leçons ?''

'' Oui, monsieur.''

'' Eh bien, j'ai décidé qu'il est temps, maintenant, que tu sais que son fis a Poussée Lord Voldemort à essayer de te tuer il y a quinze ans, que certaines informtations te soient données.''

Il y eu un silence.

'' Vous avez dit, à la fin du dernier trimestre, que vous deux alliez tout me dire,'' dit Harry.

C'était difficile de ne pas garder sa voix accusatrice.

'' Monsieur,'' il ajouta.

'' Et on l'as fait,'' dit Dumbledore calmement. '' Je t'ai dit tout ce que je sais et alucard aussi. A partir d'ici, nous laisserons les fermes fondations des faits et voyagerons ensemble à travers les obscurs marais de la mémoire dans les fourrés des plus folles hypothèses vampirique. A partir de là, Harry, je peux avoir aussi tristement tort que Humphrey belcher, qui croyait que le temps était venus pour un chaudron en fromage.''

'' Mais vous pensez avoir raison ?'' dit Harry.

'' Naturellement, mais comme je te l'ai déjà prouvé, je fais des erreurs comme tous les autres hommes humain. En fait, étant – pardonnes-moi- plus intelligent que la plupart des hommes humains, mes erreurs ont tendance à être proportionnellement plus énormes, mais pas autant énorme que Alucard parfois.

'' Monsieur,'' tenta Harry, '' Ce que vous et Alucard allez me dire a-t-il à voir avec sa prophétie ? Ça m'aidera… à survivre ?''

'' Ça a beaucoup à voir avec ma prophétie,'' répondit Alucard, aussi normalement que si Harry lui avait posé une question sur le temps du lendemain. '' Et j'espère certainement que ça t'aidera à survivre même a moi-même.''

Dumbledore se leva et marcha autour du bureau, passa entre Alucard et Harry, qui se tourna avidement dans sa chaise pour voir Dumbledore se pencher dans l'armoire à côté de la porte. Quand Dumbledore se releva, il tenait un bassin de pierre peu profond familier gravé d'étrange symboles autour du bord. il plaça la Pensive sur le bureau en face d'harry.

'' tu as l'air inquiet.''

Harry avait en effet regardé la Pensive avec un peu d'appréhension. Ses précédentes expériences avec l'étrange engin qui amassait et révélait pensées et mémoires, même si très instructives, avaient aussi été inconfortables. La dernière fois qu'il avait dérangé son contenu, il en avait vu bien plus que ce qu'il souhaitait. Mais Dumbledore et Alucard souriait.

'' Cette fois, tu entres dans la Pensive avec moi et Alucard, et encore plus rare, avec permission.''

'' Ou allons-nous, monsieur?''

'' Faire un voyage dans la mémoire de Bob Odgen, '' dit Dumbledore extrayant de sa poche une bouteille de cristal contenant une substance blanche-argent tourbillonnate.

"Qui était Bob Odgen?"

"C'était un employé chasseur de vampire du Département de la justice magique," répondit Dumbledore. Il est mort il y a quelque temps, mais pas avant que je l'ai retrouvé et persuadé de me confier ces souvenirs. Nous allons l'accompagner pour une visite qu'il a donné pour son travail. Si tu veux bien te lever, Harry ..."

Mais Dumbledore avait du mal à enlever le bouchon de la bouteille: sa main blessée semblait raide et douloureuse.

"Je - je peux le faire, albus ? demanda aimablement glacial alucard.

'' Ce n'est rien, Alucard-''

Dumbledore pointa sa baguette à la bouteille et le liège sauta.

'' "Monsieur - comment vous êtes-vous blessé la main?" Harry demanda à nouveau, en regardant les doigts noircis avec un mélange de révulsion et de pitié mais il était pétrifier devant le regard attristée de Alucard surtout.

'' Ce n'est pas le moment pour cette histoire, Harry. Pas encore. Nous avons un rendez-vous avec Bob odgen.''

Dumbledore inclina le contenu argenté à l'interieur de la Pensive, ou il tourbillona et miroita, ni liquide ni gas.

'' Après vous,'' dit Dumbledore en montrant la bassine.

Harry et Alucard se pencha en avant, pris une grande inspiration, et plongea leur visage dans la substance argentée. il sentit leurs pied quitter le sol du bureau; il tombait, tombait, à travers l'obscurité tourbillonnante et, soudainement, il cligna des yeux sous la lumière du soleil éblouissante. Alucard par habitude apparut encapuchonnée.

Avant que ses yeux se soient habitués, Dumbledore atterrit à côté de lui et de Alucard Ils se trouvaient sur un chemin de campagne bordé par de hautes haies enchevêtrées, sous un ciel d'été scintillant bleu azur. En face d'eux à trois mètres se tenait un homme court et grassouillet portant des lunettes énormément larges qui réduisaient ses yeux à des points tel une taupe. Il lisait un panneau de bois qui sortait de l'enchevêtrement du côté gauche de la route. Harry savait que ça devait être Odgen; il était la seule personne en vue, et il portait l'étrange assortiment de vêtements si souvent choisi par des sorciers sans expérience pour ressembler aux moldus: en l'occurrence, une robe sur un maillot de bain rayé d'une seule pièce. Avant que Harry ait le temps de faire autre chose que de remarquer son apparence étrange, Odgen marchait avec entrain le long du chemin.

Dumbledore et Harry suivirent. tandis qu'ils passaient le panneau, Harry regarda les deux bras. Sur celui qui pointait le chemin d'où ils venaient était écrit : '' Great Hangleton, 5 miles''. Celui qui pointait vers Odgen disait : '' Little Hangeleton, 1 mile''.

Ils marchèrent un court moment avec rien d'autre à voir que les haies, le large ciel bleu au dessus d'eux et la silhouette en robe devant, puis le chemin tourna vers la gauche et se mit à descendre, s'inclinant en pente raide le long d'une colline, pour qu'ils aient une soudaine, inattendue vue de toute une vallée disposée devant eux. Harry pouvait voir un village, sans doute Little Hangleton, niché entre deux collines raides, son église et cimeterre clairement visibles. A travers la vallée, perché sur la colline opposée, se trouvait un splendide manoir entouré par une large étendue de pelouse verte veloutée.

Odgen avait démarré un trot involontaire à cause du chemin descendant.

Dumbledore accéléra et Harry et Alucard se dépêcha pour rester dans ses pas. Il pensait que Little Hangleton serait leur destination finale et se demandait, comme il l'avait fait le soir où ils étaient allés trouver Erika Phénix, pourquoi ils devaient l'approcher d'une telle distance.

Il découvrit cependant bien assez tôt qu'il avait tort en pensant qu'ils allaient au village. Le chemin tourna vers la droite, et quand ils eurent franchi le coin, c'était pour voir le bout de la robe d'Odgen disparaître dans un trou dans la haie.

Dumbledore, alucard et Harry le suivirent jusqu'à une chemin sale et étroit avec des haies encore plus enchevêtrées que celle qu'ils avaient quitté. Le sentier était tortueux, chancelant et caverneux, il descendait le long d'une colline comme le précédent, et il semblait se diriger vers une parcelle d'arbres sombres en dessous d'eux. La piste s'ouvrit au taillis, et Dumbledore et Harry s'arrêtèrent derrière odgen, qui s'était arrêté et avait sortit sa baguette.

Malgré le ciel sans nuages, les vieux arbres devant projetaient de sombres et froides ombres et il fallu quelque secondes aux yeux d'Harry pour discerner le bâtiment à moitié caché parmi le fouillis de troncs. Ça lui paraissait un drôle d'emplacement pour choisir une maison, ou aussi une décision étrange que de laisser les arbres pousser tout près, bloquant toute lumière et vue de la vallée en bas. il se demandait si c'était habité ; ses murs étaient moussus et tellement de lutes étaient tombée du toi que le chevron était visible par endroits. Des orties poussaient tout autour, le haut atteignant les fenêtres, qui étaient minuscules et sales. Juste lorsqu'il venait que personne ne pouvait vivre ici, pourtant, une des fenêtres fut ouverte avec un claquement et un fin filet de fumée s'en 1 echappa, comme si quelqu'un cuisinait.

Odgen avança silencieusement et, il semblait à Harry, avec méfiance.

Tandis que les ombres des arbres le recouvrirent, il s'arrêta à nouveau, fixant la porte

d'entrée, à laquelle quelqu'un avait cloué un serpent mort.

Puis il y eu un bruissement et un craquement et un homme habillé de lambeaux saute

de l'arbre le plus proche, atterrit sur ses pieds juste en face d'Odgen, qui bondit si vite en arrière qu'il marcha sur les plis de sa robe et s'effondra.

'' _Vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu chasseur.''_

L'homme qui se trouvait devant eux avait les cheveux épais et tellement sale qu'il était impossible de distinguer leur couleur. Ses yeux étaient petits et sombres et fixaient en directions opposées. il aurait pu avoir l'air comique, mais ça n'était pas le cas; l'effet était effrayant et Harry ne put pas blamer Odgen lorsqu'il recula à nouveau de plusieurs pas avant de parler.

'' Euh – bonjour. je suis du ministère de la magie –''

"Vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu."

"Euh - Je suis désolé - Je ne vous comprend pas," dit Odgen nerveusement.

Harry trouvais qu'odgen se comportait très bêtement; l'étranger se faisait très bien comprendre selon Harry, particulièrement parcequ'il brandissait une baguette dans une main et un petit couteau sanguinolent dans l'autre.

'' tu le comprends, j'en suis sûr, harry ? demanda Alucard calmement.

'' Oui, bien sûr,'' répondit Harry, légèrement désemparé. '' Pourquoi Odgen ne peut-il pas ?''

Mais alors que ses yeux retrouvèrent le serpent mort, il comprit soudain.

'' Il parle Fourchelang ?''

'' Très bien'', dit Dumbledore hochant la tête et souriant.

L'homme en lambeau avançait maintenant vers Odgen, couteau dans une main, baguette dans l'autre.

"Attendez -" commença Odgen, mais trop tard: il y eu un boum, et Odgen fut projeté au sol, tenant son nez, tandis qu'une dégoutante substance jaunâtre giclait d'entre ses doigts.

"Morfin!" dit une voix retentissante.

Un vieil homme était sorti rapidement du cottage, claquant la porte derrière lui de telle façon que le serpent se balança lamentablement. Cet homme était plus petit que le premier, et étrangement proportionné; ses épaules étaient très larges et ses bras trop longs, ce qui, avec ses brillants yeux marrons, ses courts cheveux brousailleux et son visage ridé, lui donnait l'aspect d'un vieux singe puissant. Il s'arrêta devant l'homme au couteau, qui gloussait de rire à la vue d'Odgen sur le sol.

"Chasseur du Ministère, pas vrai?" dit le vieil homme, en regardant la croix d'Odgen.

'' Correct!'' dit Odgen en colère, tamponnant son visage. '' Et vous, je suppose, être Monsieur gaunt?''

'' C'est ça, '' dit Gaunt. il vous a eu au visage, pas vrai ?''

'' Oui, c'est le cas!'' aboya Odgen.

'' Z'auriez du faire savoir votre présence, vous ne croyez pas ?'' dit gaunt agressivement. '' C'est une propriété privée. vous ne pouvez pas venir comme ça sans vous attendre à ce que mon fis se défende.''

'' Se défendre contre quoi ?'' dit Odgen, se relevant.

'' Des voleur, Intrus. Des chasseur cruelle de vampire et autre pourriture qui ne les laisse pas se nourrir de moldus.''

Odgen pointa sa baguette à son nez, qui continuait de faire couler ce qui ressemblait à du pus jaune, et l'écoulement stoppa enfin. Monsieur Gaunt parla du coin de la bouche à Morfin.

'' Rentre dans la maison. Ne discute pas.''

Cette fois, étant prêt, Harry reconnu le Fourchelang; même si il comprenais ce qui était dit, il distinguait un sifflement bizarre qui était tout ce qu'odgen pouvait entendre. Mais Alucard et lui le comprenais très bien. Morfin semblait sur le point de refuser, mais lorsque son père lui lança le regard menaçant et flamboyant comme Alucard il changea d'avis, et remonta vers la maison avec une démarche inégale puis claqua la porte derrière lui, et le serpent balança tristement à nouveau.

'' Je suis ici pour voir votre fis, Mr, Gaunt,'' dit Odgen, tandis qu'il enlevait les dernières tâches de pus sur sa robe. c'était Morfin, n'est-ce pas ?''

"Ouaip, c'était Morfin," dit le vieil homme indifféremment. "Vous êtes un chasseur pure-souche?" demanda t-il, soudain agressif.

"Là n'est pas la question," repondit Odgen froidement, et Harry sentit son respect pour

Odgen monter.

Apparemment ça n'était pas le cas de Gaunt. il se colla au visage d'Odgen et marmonna, sur ce qui était clairement un ton menaçant, '' Maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai vu du nez comme les vôtres en bas au village.''

'' je n'en doute pas, si vous avez lâché votre fis sur eux,'' dit Odgen. '' peut-être pourrions-nous continuer cette discussion à l'intérieur ?''

"A l'intérieur?"

"Oui, Mr Gaunt. Je vous l'ai déja dit. Je suis là pour Morfin. Nous avons envoyé un hiboux -"

'' Je n'ai pas besoin de casse croute pour vampire végétarien,'' dit gaun. '' je n'ouvre pas les lettres.''

'' Alors vous ne pouvez pas vous plaindre de ne pas être prévenu des visites,'' dit Odgen aigrement. '' je suis là pour suivre une sérieuse infraction de la loi magique qui s'est passé ici tôt ce matin –''

"D'accord, d'accord, d'accord!" Beugla Gaunt. "Venez dans la foutue maison, alors, si ça vous fait plaisir!"

La maison semblait contenir trois pièces minuscules. Deux portes menaient à la pièce principale, qui servait de cuisine et de salon en même temps.

Morfin était assit dans un fauteuil sale à côté du feu, tordant une vipère vivante entre ses doigts, chantonnant doucement en Fourchelang:

"Hisse, Hisse, petit serpent,

Sur le sol tu dois ramper pour faire plaisir au vampire errant

Sois gentil avec Morfin,

Ou à la porte tu finiras cloué."

Il y eu un bruit étouffée dans le coin à côté de la fenêtre ouverte et Harry réalisa qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce, une fille dont la robe déchirée était de la même couleur que le sale mur de pierre derrière elle.  
Elle était debout à côte d'un pot fumant sur un fourneau noir encrassé, et s'affairait autour d'une planche remplie de plats et autres casseroles. Ses cheveux étaient plats et ternes, et son visage était simple et pale. Ses yeux, comme ceux de son frères, fixaient en directions opposées.  
Elle avait l'air un peu plus propre que les deux hommes, mais Harry n'avait jamais vu une personne aussi découragée.

"Ma fille, Merope," dit Gaunt à contrecoeur, lorsque Odgen regarda vers elle.

"Bonjour," dit Odgen.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais lança un regard effrayé à son père et recommença à changer les pots de place sur la planche derrière elle. elle lui semblais familière a Harry.

"Bien, Mr Gaunt," dit Odgen, "pour aller droit au but, nous avons des raisons de penser votre fils Morfin a fait de la magie devant un moldu la nuit dernière."

Il y eu un clang assourdissant. Merope avait fait tombe l'un des pots.

"Ramasse-le!" Lui cria Gaunt. "C'est ça, roule toi sur le sol comme un sale Moldu, a quoi sert ta baguette, espèce d'inutile tas de fumier?"

"Mr Gaunt, je vous en prie!" dit Odgen sur un ton choqué, tandis que Merope, qui avait déjà ramassé le pot, rougit profondément, le laissa tomber à nouveau, sortit sa baguette de sa poche en tremblant, la pointa vers le pot et marmonna hâtif, inaudible sort qui causa au pot de filer sur le sol loin d'elle, heurter le mur opposé et se casser en deux.

Morfin laissa échapper un gloussement. Gaunt cria, "répare-le, larve futile, répare-le!"

Merope courut à travers la pièce, mais avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de lever sa baguette, Odgen avait pointé la sienne et prononcé fermement "Reparo." Le pot se recolla instantanément.

Gaunt eu l'air de vouloir crier sur Odgen pendant un moment, mais il sembla reprendre ses moyens: au lieu de ca il railla sa fille, "Quelle chance que le gentil monsieur du ministère soir là, pas vrai? Peut-être qu'il voudra t'emmener hors de ma vue, peut-être que les sales Cracmols ne le dérangent pas ..."

Sans regarder personne ni remercier Odgen, Merope ramassa le pot et le remit, les mains tremblantes, sur la planche. Puis elle resta immobile, son dos contre le mur entre la fenêtre sale et le fourneau, comme si son vœu le plus cher aurait été de plonger dans la pierre et disparaître.

"Mr Gaunt," Odgen recommença, "comme je l'ai dit: la raison de ma visite -"

"Je vous ai entendu la première fois!" grogna Gaunt. "Et alors? Morfin a donné a un Moldu transyvanien un peu de ce qui l'attendait - qu'est-ce que ça peut faire?"

"Morfin a transgressé la loi magique." dit Odgen sévèrement.

"Morfin a transgressé la loi magique." Gaunt imita la voix d'Odgen, la faisant pompeuse

et chantée. Morfin gloussa à nouveau. "Il a donné une leçon à un sale Moldu, c'est illégal maintenant, pas vrai?"

"Oui," dit Odgen. "J'en ai bien peur."

Il sortit de sa poche interne un petit rouleau de parchemin et le déroula.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, sa sentence?" dit Gaunt, sa voix montant dangeureusement.

"C'est une convocation du ministère pour une audience -"

"Convocation! Convocation? Vous vous prenez pour qui, à convoquer mon fils n'importe où?"

"Je suis chef chasseur de vampire du Département de la justice magique," dit Odgen.

'' Vous vous nous prenez pour des ordure de vampire végétarien, pas vrai ?'' cria gaunt, qui avançait vers Odgen, pointa un doigt sale à l'ongle jaune vers sa poitrine. '' De l'ordure végétarienne qui viendra en courant quand le ministère leur dira ?

'' Vous savez à qui vous parlez, espèce de sale Sang-de bourbe, vous savez?"

"J'avais l'impression que je parlais à Mr Gaunt," dit Odgen, l'air méfiant, mais restant immobile.

"C'est ça!" rugit Gaunt. Un moment, Harry crut que Gaunt faisait un geste obscène de la main, mais il réalisa qu'il montrait à Odgen l'anneau laid et serti d'une pierre noire qu'il portait au majeur, le secouant devant les yeux d'Odgen. "Vous voyez ça? Vous voyez ça?

Vous savez ce que c'est? D'où ca vient? Ca fait des siècles que c'est dans notre famille,

c'est nos ancêtres, et tous au sang pur: Vous savez combien on m'a offert pour ça, avec la cotte de mailles Phénix gravée dans la pierre?"

"Je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée," dit Odgen, clignant des yeux tandis que l'anneau se balançait à un centimètre de son nez, "et ça n'a aucun rapport avec le sujet, Mr Gaunt.

Votre fils a commis -"

Avec un hurlement de rage, Gaunt courut vers sa fille. Pendant un court moment, Harry crut qu'il allait l'étrangler lorsque sa main vola vers sa gorge; mais le moment d'après, il la trainait vers Odgen par une chaine d'or accrochée à son cou.

"Vous voyez ça?" beugla t-il à Odgen, secouant le lourd médaillon d'or, tandis que Merope s'étouffait.

"Je le vois, je le vois!" dit Odgen hâtivement.

"C'est à Serpentard!" cria Gaunt. "Salazar Serpentard! Nous sommes ses derniers descendants vivants non maudit par elmira phénix qu'est-ce que vous dites de ça, hein?"

"Mr Gaunt, votre fille!" dit Odgen alarmé, mais Gaunt avait déjà relâché Merope; elle tituba loin de lui, retourna dans son coin, massant son cou et cherchant sa respiration.

"Alors!" dit Gaunt triomphalement, comme si il avait fournit une preuve au delà de toute discussion.

"Alors n'allez pas parler de nous comme si on était de la saleté sous vos chaussure! Des générations de sang-purs, tuer par les vampire végétarien d'elmira tous des sorciers - vous ne pouvez pas en dire autant, sans doute!"

Et il cracha sur le sol aux pieds d'Odgen. Morfin caqueta à nouveau. Merope, blottie à côté de la fenêtre, la tête baissée et le visage caché par ses cheveux ternes, ne dit rien.

"Mr Gaunt," dit Odgen obstinément, "J'ai bien peur que ni vos ancêtres ni les miens aient quoi que ce soit à voir avec le problème en question. Je suis ici à cause de Morfin, Morfin et le Moldu qu'il a accosté la nuit dernière. Notre information," il jeta un coup d'œil au rouleau de parchemin, "est que Morfin a lancé un sort au Moldu, lui causant de douloureuses éruptions de liquide."

Morfin gloussa.

"Tais-toi," gronda Gaunt en Fourchelang, et Morfin fut silencieux à nouveau.

"S'il l'a fait, et alors?" demanda Gaunt dans un air de défiance à Odgen. "Je suppose que vous lui avez nettoyé son sale visage, et effacé sa mémoire -"

"Ce n'est pas vraiment le problème, n'est-ce pas, Mr Gaunt?" dit Odgen.

"C'était une attaque non provoquée contre un inoffensif -"

"Ouaip, je vous ai marque comme un amoureux des sang-de-bourbe dès que je vous ai vu," railla Gaunt et il cracha sur le sol une seconde fois.

"Cette discussion ne nous mène nulle part," dit Odgen fermement.

L'attitude de votre fils donne la preuve qu'il n'éprouve aucun regret quant à ses actions." Il regarda à nouveau le parchemin. "Morfin assistera à une audience le quatorze septembre pour répondre des charges d'avoir fait de la magie devant un Moldu et d'avoir causé du tort et de la douleur au même Moldu -"

Odgen se tut. Le tintement et son en clop des cheveaux, ainsi que des voix rieuses se faisaient entendre à travers la fenêtre ouverte. Apparamment, la route du village passait tout près du taillis ou se trouvait la maison.

Gaunt se figea, écoutant, les yeux écarquillés. Morfin siffla et tourna la tête vers le bruit, son expression avide. Merope leva la tête. Son visage, vit Harry, était étonamment blanc.

"Mon Dieu, quelle horreur!" lança une voix de fille, clairement audible comme si elle se tenait dans la pièce à côté d'eux. "Ton père ne pourrait pas faire enlever ce taudis, Tom?"

"Ce n'est pas à nous," dit la voix d'un jeune homme. "Tout ce qui est de l'autre côté nous appartient, mais cette maison appartient à un vieux clochard appelé Gaunt et ses enfants. Le fils est fou, tu devrai entendre les histoires qu'on raconte au village sur ce vieux pédofile qui viole ses propre enfants. -"

La fille rit. Le tintement devenait de plus en plus fort. Morfin commença à se lever de sa chaise.

"Reste assis," lui ordonna son père en Fourchelang.

"Tom," continua la voix féminine, maintenant tellement proche qu'ils devaient être juste à côté de la maison, "je me trompe peut-être, mais est-ce que quelqu'un a cloué un serpent mort à cette porte?"

"Bon Dieu, tu as raison!" dit l'homme. "Ça doit être le fils, je t'ai dit qu'il n'était pas bien dans sa tête. Pareille comme un de mes ancien oncle qui a disparu en transyvanie. Ne le regarde pas, Cecilia, chérie."

"'Chérie'," murmura Morfin en Fourchelang, regardant sa soeur. "'Chérie', il l'a appelé. Il n'aurait pas voulu de toi de toute façon."

Merope était si blanche que Harry était certain qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

"Quoi?" dit Gaunt brusquement, aussi en Fourchelang, regardant de son fils à sa fille.

"Qu'as-tu dit, Morfin?"

"Elle aime regarder de Moldu," dit Morfin, fixant sa sœur avec une expression vicieuse, qui avait l'air terrifiée.

"Toujours dans le jardin quand il passe, à le regarder à travers la haie quand il passe, pas vrai? Et la nuit dernière -"

Merope secoua la tête en supplication, mais Morfin continua sans pitié, "Patienter à la fenêtre en attendant qu'il revienne chez lui, pas vrai?"

"Patienter à la fenêtre pour voir un Moldu transyvanien?" dit Gaunt calmement.

Les trois Gaunt semblaient avoir oublié Odgen, qui avait l'air déconcerté et irrité par cette nouvelle éruption de sifflements et grincements.

"Est-ce vrai? dit il d'une voix mortelle, avancant d'un pas ou deux vers la fille effrayée.

"Ma fille - descendant du sang pur de Salazar Serpentard - avoir envie d'un sale Moldu tranyvaniens aux veines impropres?"

Merope secoua la tête frénétiquement, se pressant contre le mur, apparemment incapable de parler.

"Mais je l'ai eu, Père!" caqueta Morfin. "Je l'ai eu quand il revenait, et il n'avait pas l'air aussi beau avec tout ce liquide sur lui, pas vrai, Merope?"

"Sale Cracmol dégoutante, sale traitre à ton sang!" rugit Gaunt, perdant le contrôle, et ses mains se fermèrent autour de la gorge de sa fille.

Harry et Odgen crièrent "Non!" au même moment; Odgen pointa sa baguette et cria, "Relashio!" et Gaunt fut projeté en arrière, loin de sa fille; il trébucha contre un chaise et tomba sur le dos. Avec un hurlement de rage, Morfin bondit de sa chaise et couru vers Odgen, brandissant couteau et envoyant des sorts au hasard avec sa baguette.

Odgen se sauva. Dumbledore indica qu'ils devaient suivre et Harry obéit, les cris de Merope se répercutant dans ses oreilles.

Odgen remonta le sentier à toute vitesse et se rua vers le chemin principal, les mains sur la tête, où il entre en collision avec un cheval marron monté par un beau jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Lui et la jolie jeune fille montant un cheval gris à côté de lui éclatèrent de rire à la vue d'Odgen, qui rebondit contre le flanc du cheval, et se relança, sa robe au vent, couvert de poussière de la tête aux pieds, courant comme il le pouvait sur le chemin.

"Je pense que ça suffira, Harry," dit Dumbledore. Il prit Harry par le coude et le tira. Le moment d'après, ils volaient tous les deux à travers l'obscurité, jusqu'a ce qu'ils atterrissent sur leurs pieds, dans le bureau de Dumbledore maitenant au crépuscule.

"Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à la fille dans la maison? demanda Harry immédiatement, tandis que Dumbledore allumait des lampes avec un mouvement de sa baguette.

"Merope, ou peut-importe son nom?"

"Oh, elle a survécu," dit Dumbledore, reprenant sa place derrière son bureau et indiquant à Harry de s'assoir aussi. "Odgen revint en transplanant au ministère et retourna avec des renforts en quinze minutes. Morfin et son père tentèrent de résister, mais furent maîtrisés, enlevés de la maison et par la suite reconnus coupables par la cour des sorciers. Morfin, qui avait déjà attaqué des Moldus auparavant, fut condamné pour 3 ans à Azkaban. Elvis, qui avait blessé plusieurs chasseur employés du ministère en plus d'Odgen, reçut six mois.

'' Elvis ?'' réoéta Harry avec étonnement.

'' C'est ça, '' dit Alucard, approuvant en souriant. '' je suis content de voir que tu suis albus.''

'' Ce vieil homme était –''

'' Le grand-père de Voldemort, oui,'' dit Dumbledore. '' Elvis, son fils morfin et sa fille Merope étaient les derniers gaunts, une très ancienne famille de sorciers connue pour l'instabilité et la violence et de inceste aussi et la haine contre la clan de vampire végétarien de Elmira Phénix, mais il adorais les vampire qui tuais les humain moldu par contre, un manque de bon sens couplée à un amour de la grandeur firent que l'or de la famille fut volée en compassion au clan Elmira pour pas qui les chasse en temps que descendant de son violeur plusieurs générations avant le naissance de Elvis. Comme tu l'as vu, il fut laissé dans la misère et la pauvreté, avec un très mauvais tempérament, énormément d'arrogance et de fierté, et deux héritages de famille qu'il chérissait autant que son fis, et même plus que sa fille.''

'' Alors Merope,'' dit Harry, se penchant en avant de sa chaise et fixant Dumbledore, Alors Merope était… Monsieur, est-ce que ça veut dire qu'elle était… la mère de Voldemort ?''

'' C'est le cas,'' dit Dumbledore. '' Et il se trouve que nous avons aussi un aperçu du père de Voldemort. je me demande si tu as remarqué ?''

'' Le Moldu que Morfin avait attaqué ? L'homme sur le cheval qui disais qui avais un oncle pas bien disparu en Transylvanie ?''

'' Très bien, en effet,'' dit Dumbledore, rayonnant. '' Oui, c'était tom Jedusor Senior, le beau Moldus qui avait l'habitude de passer devant le cottage des Gaunts et pour lequel Merope entretenait un passion secrète et brûlante.''

"Et ils ont fini par se marier?" dit Harry sur un ton d'incrédulité, incapable d'imaginer deux personnes si différentes tomber amoureuses.

"Je pense que tu oublies," dit Dumbledore, "que Merope était une sorcière. Je ne pense pas que ses pouvoirs magiques se montraient à leur meilleur avantage lorsqu'elle était terrorisée par son père. Une fois que Elvis et Morfin furent à Azkaban, une fois qu'elle se retrouva seule et libre pour la première fois, alors, j'en suis sûr, elle fut capable de donner libre cours à ses capacités et préparée son échappatoire de la vie désepérée qu'elle menait depuis dix-huit ans.

'' Peux-tu penser d'une démarche que Merope aurait prise pour que Tom Jedusor oublie sa compagne Moldue, et qu'il tombe amoureuse d'elle à la place ? dit Alucard en souriant.

'' Le sortilège de l'imperium ?'' proposa Harry, mais en se souvenant de l'an dernier comment Hermione avais oublier être enragée contre son amant a cause qui avais dit en blague que était ces chapeau que winky utilisais ses chapeau tricotée comme torchon sans savoir que était ses chapeau par accident. il eut un flash : '' Ou un philtre d'amour ?''

"Très bien. Personellement, je suis incliné à penser qu'elle usa d'un philtre d'amour. Je suis sûr qu'elle aura trouvé ça plus romantique et je ne pense pas que ça aurait été très difficile, un jour chaud, lorsque Jedusor chevauchait seul, de le persuader de boire un verre d'eau.  
Dans tous les cas, quelques mois après la scène dont nous avons été témoins, le village de Little Hangleton connu un énorme scandale. Tu peux imaginer le commérage que ça causa quand le fils du propriétaire s'enfuit avec la fille du clochard Merope.

"Mais le choc du village ne fut rien comparé à celui de Elvis. Il revint d'Azkaban, s'attendant à trouver sa fille qui l'aurait attendu docilement avec un repas chaud sur la table. Au lieu de ça, il trouva un centimètre de poussière sur le sol et sa note d'adieu, expliquant ce qu'elle avait fait.

"D'après tout ce que j'ai pu découvrir, il ne mentionna plus son nom ni son existence à partir de ce moment. Le choc de sa désertion a peut-être contribué à sa mort prématurée

\- ou peut-être qu'il n'avait simplement jamais apprit à se nourrir tout seul. Azkaban avait grandement affaibli Elvis et il ne vit pas pour voir Morfin retourner à la maison."

"Et Merope? Elle ... elle est morte, n'est-ce pas? Voldemort a bien été élevé dans un orphelinat?"

'' Oui et non, du moins en terme humain,'' dit Dumbledore. Nous devons faire de la supposition ici, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit difficile de déduire ce qu'il est arrivée. Vois-tu, quelques mois après leur fuite et mariage, Tom Jedusor réapparut au manoir à Little Hangelton sans sa femme. La rumeur courut dans le voisinage qu'il parlait d'avoir été embobiné et piégé. ce qu'il voulait dire, j'en suis sûr c'est qu'il avait été victime d'un enchantement qu'il s'était maintenant enlevé, bien que je présume qu'il n'utilisa pas ces mots précis afin de ne pas être pris pour un fou. Quand ils entendirent ce qu'il disait, les villageois pensèrent que Merope avait mentis à Jedusor, prétendant qu'elle allait avoir son enfant et que c'est pour cela qu'il l'avait épousé."

"Mais elle a eu son enfant."

"Oui, mais plus d'un an après qu'ils se soient mariés. Tom Jedusor la quitta lorsqu'elle était encore enceinte."

"Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?" demanda Harry. "Pourquoi le philtre d'amour s'est arrêté de fonctionner?"

"Là encore, il s'agit de deviner," dit Dumbledore, "mais je crois que Merope, qui était profondément amoureuse de son mari, ne pouvait continuer de supporter l'esclavage de son mari par la magie. Je pense qu'elle a choisi d'arrêter de lui donner la potion. Peut-être était-elle tellement amoureuse, qu'elle s'était convaincue qu'il serait tombé amoureux d'elle en retour.

Peut-être pensait-elle qu'il resterait pour le salut du bébé. Si c'est le cas, elle avait tort des deux côtés. Il l'abandonna, ne la revit jamais, et ne se donna pas la peine de découvir ce qui était arrivé à son fils."

Le ciel dehors était d'un noir de jais et les lampes dans le bureau de Dumbledore semblaient rougeoyer plus fort que jamais.

"Je crois que ça suffirat pour ce soir, Harry," dit Dumbledore après un moment.

"Oui, monsieur," dit Harry.

Il se releva, mais ne partit pas.

'' Monsieur… c'est important de savoir tout ça sur le passée du père d'Alucard ?''

'' Très important, je crois, '' dit Dumbledore.

'' Et… ça a quelque chose à voir avec la prophécie ?''

'' Ça a tout à voir avec ma prophécie dit alucard.

'' D'accord,'' dit harry, un peu embrouillé, mais rassurée.

Il se tourna pour partir, mais une question lui traversa l'esprit, et il se retourna à nouveau.

"Monsieur, est-ce que j'ai le droit de dire à Ginny et a la favorite de Alucard tout ce que vous m'avez dit ?''

Dumbledore réfléchit pendant un moment, puis dit,

'' Oui, je pense que Mrs weasley et miss Phénix ont prouvé qu'on pouvait leur faire confiance. Mais, Harry, je vais te demander de ne répéter tout cela à personne, surtout pas a Hinata a cause elle prendrais sa mal vu qu'elle est végétarienne et la fille de elmira. c'est a Alucard de lui en parler en privée avec elle.

'' Non, monsieur, je ferai le nécessaire pour que ce soit juste Ginny et Hermione. Bonne nuit.''

Il se retourna pour partir, et était presque à la porte lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Posé sur une des tables qui soutenaient tellement de fragiles instruments se trouvaient un anneau d'or serti d'une grosse pierre noire craquelée.

"Monsieur," dit Harry, "cet anneau,"

"Oui?" dit Dumbledore.

'' Vous le portiez la nuit quand nous sommes allés voir le Professeur Phénix.''

'' C'était le cas,'' approuva Dumbledore.

'' Mais ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas le même anneau que Elvis Gaunt a montré à Odgen ?''

Dumbledore baissa la tête.

"C'est bien le même."

'' Mais comment - ? vous l'avez toujours eu ?''

'' J'en ai fait l'acquisition avec Alucard très récemment,'' dit Dumbledore. '' Quelques jours avant que je sois allez avec lui te chercher au café moldu, en fait.''

'' C'est a peur près à ce moment que vous vous êtes blessé la main monsieur ?''

'' A peu près, oui, harry.''

Harry hésita. dumbledore souriait.

'' Monsieur, alucard ne vous vouvoie plus pourquoi -?''

'' il est trop tard, Harry ! tu entendras l'histoire une autre fois. bonne nuit.''

'' Bonne nuit, monsieur.''

Harry retournais dans son dortoir en songeant que étrangement la mère de Voldemort semblais aussi muette que la compagne goule de Julia la sirène de rosalie Phénix et sa compagne lors de leur rencontre dans la forêt en première année.

Cette nuit suivant, Alucard racontais son cours et tout histoire, évidement les insulte humaine contre son clan la fâchais mais ce qui était étonnante c'est que Alucard lui avouais que il avais vécu ce soir une partie du passée oublier de Alice Phénix la sirène de Julia.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : le Coup de main de la favorite.

Au grand malheur de Alucard comme Hermione l'avait prédit, les périodes libres des sixièmes années n'avaient rien des longue heures de sexes sauvage qu'il avait prévu avec elle, mais des heures pendant lequel il essayait de boucler l'incroyable quantité de devoir qu'ils avaient à faire.  
Ils n'étudiaient pas seulement comme s'ils avaient à passer des examens tous les jours, les leçons elle-même étant devenues plus exigeantes qu'avant.  
Harry avait à peine compris la moitié de ce que le Professeur McGonagall leur avait dit ces derniers jours; même Hermione avait dû demander a sa sœur hinata de lui répéter ses instruction une fois ou deux.  
A la grande surprise de tous, et au ressentiment croissant de Hinata et Hermione, la meilleure matière d'Harry devint le cours de Potions, grâce au Prince Vampire de Sang-Mêlé. Des sorts silencieux étaient maintenant exigés, pas seulement en défense contre les Force du Mal, mais aussi dans les cours de Charmes et de transfiguration.  
Harry voyait fréquemment ses camarades dans la salle commune ou au moment des repas avoir le visage soudainement pourpre et près d'exploser, comme s'ils avaient trop pris de vampire-ratée-qui pousse; mais il comprit qu'ils essayaient simplement, contre vents et marées, d'exécuter des sorts silencieusement.  
Ce fut un réel soulagement de sortir pour aller jusqu'aux chaudes serres : ils devaient affronter les plus dangereuses plantes qu'ils n'aient jamais eu à étudier en Herbologie, mais au moins il leur était encore permit de hurler si une tentacula venimeuse les saisissait soudainement par derrière.  
Une des conséquences de leur énorme charge de travail et des heures effrénées de pratique silencieuse de sorts fut que Harry, Hinata et Hermione ne trouvèrent pas une seconde pour aller rendre visite à Hagrid.  
Il avait arrêtée de venir aux repas à la table des professeurs, ce qui était mauvais signe, et dans les quelques occasions ou ils purent le croiser dans les couloirs ou à l'extérieur, il fut mystérieusement incapable d'entendre leurs saluts.

'' Nous devons aller le voir et lui expliquer,'' dit Hermione, levant les yeux vers l'énorme chaise vide de Hagrid à la table des professeurs le samedi suivant, au petit déjeuner.

'' Nous avons des essais pour le Quidditch ce matin !'' dit Ginny. '' Et vous êtes censés pratiquer le charme d'Aquamenti que Flitwick nous a donner ! De toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu veux lui expliquer ? Comment tu veux lui dire que vous détestiez sa matière ?''

'' Nous ne la détestons pas!'' dit Hermione.

'' Parles pour toi le vampire, je n'ai toujours pas oublié le voyage inutile en sombral alors que toi tu étais agréablement en train de te faire agressée par alucard dans le milieu de la forêt.'' dit Ginny sombrement. '' Et si tu veux savoir que je pense, c'est que vous avez trouvé le meilleur moyen pour être tranquille. Tu ne l'as pas parlé de son horrible demi-frère – parce que sinon vous auriez dû apprendre à Graup à faire ses lacets.''

'' Je détestes ne pas parler à Hagrid, '' dit Hermione, bouleversée. Et de tout façon j'aurais pu si j'aurais pu le faire gérée gaupe je parle très bien transylvanien pour le comprendre et il n'a pas le droit de me faire du mal alucard lui a fait comprendre qui ne doit pas me toucher.

'' Nous irons le voir après le quidditch, '' assura Harry.

Lui aussi s'ennuyait d'Hagrid bien, que, comme Ginny, il ait pensé qu'ils étaient bien mieux sans gaupe dans leurs vies.

'' Mais les épreuves pourraient prendre toute la matinée, vu le nombre de personnes qui se sont inscrites.

Il se sentit légèrement nerveuse à l'idée de rencontrer sa première épreuve en tant que Capitaine.

'' Je ne sais pas pourquoi l'équipe est soudainement devenue aussi populaire.''

'' Oh, allez, Harry, dit Hermione, impatiemment. C'e n'est pas le Quidditch qui est populaire, c'est toi et Elizabeth ! Tu n'as jamais aura attiré l'attention, et franchement, tu n'as jamais autant titillé l'imagination des gens.''

Harry avais reçu la veille un message de funix Elizabeth en disant qu'elle était libre pour la sélection aussi au poste de gardien vu qu'il était de retour comme attrapeuse.

Ginny mis un énorme morceau de gâteau dans sa bouche. Hermione lui accorda un regard désapprobateur avant de revenir à Harry.

'' Tout le monde sait que Alucard a dit la vérité maintenant, pas vrai ? Le monde Magique tout entier a dû admettre que Alucard avais raison à propos du retour de son père et que tu l'as vraiment combattu deux fois en deux ans et que tu es échappée à chaque fois. Et maintenant qu'ils t'appellent 'l'Élu du Néant' - allez, ne me dis pas que tu ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi tu fascines les gens ?"

Harry trouva le grand hall particulièrement chaud tout à coup. Quoique le plafond reflète toujours un ciel froid et pluvieux.

'' Moi et toi on a dû subir toute cette persécution du ministère quand ils essayaient de te faire passer pour un menteur et quelqu'un d'instable et quand a moi j'ai du le subir ainsi a cause qui accusais alucard de m'avoir forcée Moka et temari à me violer pour ma transformation. Hinata porte encore la marque sur son dos de cette montreuse femme l'a obligé à écrire avec le sang d'Elmira, parce que Alucard te protégeais trop et ne pouvais pas te punir…

'' Et tu peux aussi voir que j'ai encore des marque de viole aux endroits ou les cerveaux m'ont violé et aussi sur Lucy, au ministère, regarde, dit Ginny, en montrant son cou et ses bras.

'' Et ça n'a pas empêché que tu nous as supplié apprendre le sortilège qui fait le même effet en fin d'année, en utilisant le harcèlement sexuelle, fini Hermione, ignorant Ginny.

'' Je suis nympho, pas de ma faute, dit Ginny sans que personne ne l'écoute.

Les hiboux postaux arrivèrent, plongeant du haut des fenêtres sur lesquelles se heurtaient la pluie, aspergeant aux passages quelques élèves de gouttelettes d'eau. La plupart des élèves reçurent plus de courrier qu'habituellement ; les parents étaient anxieux et impatients d'avoir des nouvelles de leurs enfants et de les rassurer, à leur tour, en leur disant que tout allait bien à la maison. Harry n'avait pas reçu de courrier depuis le début de l'année ; son seul correspondant régulier était mort et même s'il avait espéré que Lupin pourrait lui écrire de temps en temps, ça n'avait pas été encore le cas. Il fut donc très étonné de voir le pelage blanc d'Hedwige entrer parmi tous les hiboux bruns et gris. Elle se posa devant lui, apportant un grand paquet carré.

'' Ah !'' dit Harry, ouvrant son colis pour en sortir un nouvel exemplaire de Fabrication de Potion avancée, fraîchement livrée de chez Fleury & botts.

'' Ah, bien,'' dit Hermione, ravie. '' Maintenant tu vas pouvoir rendre ton exemplaire tout griffonnée à Alucard.''

'' Tu es folles ?'' dit Harry. '' Je vais le garder ! Regardes, j'y ai déjà pensé – '' il sortit son vieil exemplaire hors du sac et en toucha la couverture avec sa baguette, murmurant.

"Dijjindo !" La couverture se détacha. Il fit de même avec son exemplaire neuf (Hermione eu l'air scandalisée). Il permuta les deux couvertures, les toucha de sa baguette, et dit,

"Reparo !"

La copie du Prince, déguisée en nouveau livre, reposait à côté de l'exemplaire de chez

Fleury & Botts, paraissant complétements usé.

"Je rendrais le neuf à Erika, elle ne pourra pas se plaindre, il m'a coûté neuf galions.

Hermione serra ses dents de vampire, semblant fâché et désapprouve Harry, mais elle fut distraite par l'atterrissage d'un troisième hibou devant elle, portant un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle le déballa à la hâte et balaya de ses yeux la première page.

''Quelqu'un qu'on connaît est mort ?'' demanda Ginny sur un ton déterminé qu'il n'utilisait que rarement ; il posait la même question chaque jour, à chaque fois qu'Hermione recevait son journal.

"Non, mais il y a eu plus d'attaques de Détraqueurs et de goule détraquer" dit Hermione. "Et une arrestation."

'' Excellent, qui a été arrêté ?'' dit Harry en pensant à Bellatrix Lestrange.

'' Stan Rocade,'' dit Hermione.

'' Quoi? dit Harry étonné. "Stanley Rocade, conducteur du transport populaire Magico-Bus, a été arrêté, il est accusé d'être un mangemort. M. Rocade, 21 ans, a été emmené la nuit passée après une descente dans sa maison, dans le quartier de Clapham."

"Stan Rocade, un mangemort ?" dit Harry, se rappelant le jeune homme boutonneux qu'il avait rencontré trois ans auparavant. "Impossible !"

'' Il pourrait avoir été hypnotisée par une vampire ou la malédiction d'imperiums.'' dit Ginny raisonnablement.

"Tu ne peux jamais savoir."

"Ça n'y ressemble pas," dit Hermione, qui était en train de lire l'article. "Ils indiquent ici qu'il a été arrêté après qu'on l'ait surpris parler de plans secrets des mangemorts vampire dans un pub."

Elle se mit à réfléchir, une expression préoccupée au visage.

'' S'il était sous une hypnose imperiums vampirus, il éviterait de parler de leurs plans, non ?''

'' On dirait plutôt qu'il essayait de faire croire qu'il en savait plus que ce n'était pas le cas,'' dit Ginny. '' Ce n'est pas lui qui clamait être sur le point de devenir Ministre de la Magie pour plaire a un succube ?''

'' Ouais, c'était lui,'' dit Harry. '' Je ne sais pas à quoi ils jouent, pour prendre Stan au sérieux.''

'' Ils veulent probablement montrer aux gens qu'ils font quelque chose,'' dit Hermione fronçant les sourcils. '' Les gens sont terrifiés – tu savais que les parents des jumelles Patil depuis qu'ils savent qui ne sont plus amant avec alucard voulaient qu'elles rentrent chez eux ? Et Éloïse Midgen est déjà repartie. Son père est venu la chercher la nuit dernière.''

'' Quoi !'' dit Ginny, regardant Hermione. '' Mais Poudlard est plus sûrs que leurs maisons ! Nous avons des vampires traqueur et des Aurors, et tous ces sorts de protections supplémentaires, et nous avons Dumbledore et ton mari !''

'' Je ne pense pas que nous l'avons tant que ça,'' dit Hermione très tranquillement, jetant un coup d'œil vers la table des professeurs par-dessus la Gazette. "Vous avez remarqué ? Son siège a pratiquement été aussi vide que celui d'Hagrid cette semaine."

Harry et Ginny se tournèrent vers les tables des professeurs. En effet, la chaise du Directeur était vide. Maintenant qu'Harry y pensait, il n'avait plus revu Dumbledore depuis leurs leçons privées avec Alucard, une semaine auparavant.

'' Je pense qu'il est partit de l'école pour faire quelque chose avec l'ordre et emmené parfois Alucard,'' dit Hermione. D'une voix basse. "Je veux dire... ça semble vraiment sérieux ces temps-ci, non ?"

Harry et Ginny ne répondirent pas, Harry su qu'ils pensaient tous à la même chose. Il y avait eu un incident horrible la veille, lorsque Hannah Abbott avait été emmené hors du cours d'Herbologie pour qu'on lui annonce que sa mère avait été retrouvée dévoré vivante par des goules de Voldemort. Ils n'avaient pas vu Hannah depuis. Quand ils quittèrent la table de Gryffondor, cinq minutes plus tard, pour rejoindre le terrain de Quidditch, ils passèrent devant Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil. Se rappelant ce qu'avait dit Hermione à propos des parents des ex-sirènes Patil d'alucard, et voulant les enlever de Poudlard. Harry ne fut pas surpris que les deux meilleurs amis du monde chuchotaient ensemble, semblant affligés. Ce qu'il l'étonna fut qu'au moment ou Alucard et Elizabeth passais devant elle, Parvati poussa soudainement Lavande, qui se redressa immédiatement pour sourire largement à Alucard. Alucard leur jeta un regard glacée, qui la pétrifiait. Sa démarche devint immédiatement moins assurée. Harry ne put résister a la tentation de rire de Lavande, se rappelant que Hermione ne l'aimais pas du tout et elle semblait jalouse. Hermione, cependant, semblait aussi glacial qu'Alucard et distante pendant tout la route menant au stade, sous par la fine bruine fraîche qui s'était mise à tomber, et parti trouver une place dans les gradins sans souhaiter bonne chance à Elizabeth et a Ginny. Comme Harry s'y était attendu, les essais prirent la majeure partie de la matinée. La moitié de la Maison Gryffondor semblait être de sortie, des premières années s'agitant nerveusement sur les vieux balais redoutable de l'école, aux septièmes années assis à terre, essayant de paraître intimidants. Dans ce dernier groupe, Harry identifia immédiatement un garçon aux cheveux raides qu'il avait vu dans le Poudlard express.

"Nous nous sommes vu dans le train, dans le compartiment de la vielle phénix," dit-il avec assurance, traversant la foule pour serrer la main à Harry. "Cormac McLaggen, gardien."

'' Tu n'as pas essayé d'entrer dans l'équipe l'année dernière, pas vrai ?'' demanda Harry, notant la largeur de McLaggen et pensant qu'il pouvait probablement bloquer les trois anneaux de but sans même bouger.

'' J'étais à l'infirmerie quand les essais ont eu lieu,'' dit Mclaggen, avec un air fanfaron.

"J'avais mangé une douzaine d'œufs de doxy à cause d'un pari avec hinata sa l'avais bien fait rire d'ailleurs.

"D'accord," dit Harry. "Bon... Vas attendre là-bas..."

Il lui montra un des bords du terrain, près de l'endroit où Hermione s'était assise. Il pensa voir un éclair de déception traverser le visage de McLaggen et se demanda si McLaggen s'était attendu à un traitement spécial en tant qu'un des favoris de la vielle phénix. Harry décida de commencer par un essai simple, demandant à tous ceux qui souhaitaient se joindre à l'équipe de se diviser en groupes de dix et de voler une fois autour du terrain.

C'était une bonne décision : les dix premiers, uniquement des premières années, n'auraient pu être pire qu'Alucard Phénix s'ils n'avaient pris un balai. Seulement un garçon réussi à prendre son envol pendant quelque secondes, et il fut tellement étonnée qu'il se fracassa contre l'un des poteaux de but. Le deuxième groupe était composé d'une dizaine de fille, les plus idiotes que Harry ait jamais rencontrées, qui, au son de son sifflet, tombèrent simplement en riant nerveusement. Romilda Vane était parmi elles. Quand il leur dit de quitter le terrain, elles le firent gaiement et allèrent s'asseoir dans les gradins pour s'amuser à se moquer de ceux qui restaient. Le troisième groupe créa un véritable carambolage en plein milieu du terrain. La majeure partie du quatrième groupe était venus sans balais et le cinquième groupe était de poufsouffle.

'' S'il y a encore quelqu'un qui n'est pas autorisée par Elmira phénix a jouer pour tout les maison sauf serpentard, hurla Harry qui commençait à se sentir sérieusement déçu, '' Qu'il parte maintenant sinon je lâche Elizabeth balthory en disant que le dînée est servie.''

Il y eut un silence, puis une paire de jeune seinage quitta le terrain en courant de peur en voyant Elizabeth sortir son fouet de vampire. Après deux heures, beaucoup de plainte et de mauvaise humeur, un accident impliquant une Comète Deux cents soixante brisée et plusieurs dents cassées, Harry se trouva trois poursuiveuse : Katie Bell, revenue dans l'équipe après un excellent essai : une nouvelle trouvaille appelée Demelza robins, qui était particulièrement bonne pour esquiver les Cognard, et Harry décidais écouter le conseil de Elizabeth et de mettre Ginny Weasley en poursuiveuse, qui laissa tous les autres derrières elle en marquant dix-sept buts, et Ginny semblais beaucoup plus heureuse en poursuiveuse que gardienne de but. Aussi heureux que Possible de ses choix, Harry eut malgré tout affaire à des nombreux mécontents et devait maintenant supporter une bataille semblable avec les batteurs rejetés.

'' J'ai pris ma décision final et si vous ne me laissez pas choisir de gardien, demande a la favorite de Alucard Phénix de vous dévorée.

Ni l'un ni l'autre des batteurs qu'il avait choisis n'avait la classe de Fred et George, mais il était quand même raisonnablement satisfait de leur performance : Jimmy Peakes, un garçon petit mais assez large de troisième année qui avait réussi à faire pousser une bosse de la taille d'un œuf sur la tête de Harry en frappant férocement dans un Cognard, et Ritchie Coote, qui était un peu maigre mais visait bien. Ils rejoignent Katie, Demelza, et Ginny dans les gradins pour observer le choix du dernier membre de l'équipe. Harry avait délibérément laissé l'essai des gardiens pour la fin, espérant avoir un stade plus vide et moins de pression pour ceux qui passeraient. Malheureusement, cependant, tous les joueurs rejetés et un certain nombre de personnes qui étaient descendues pour observer après un petit déjeuner prolongé qui les avait rejoints, formaient une foule plus grande que jamais. Pendant que chaque gardien volait jusqu'aux cercles de but, la foule hurla et se moqua d'eux à mesure égale.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil a Ginny, que le changement de poste et la victoire du dernier match l'avait guéri, mais apparemment c'était le cas a moitié : Ginny était soulagée être poursuiveuse ce qui enlevais la pression des gardiens. Les cinq premier candidats n'arrêta plus de deux but et a la grand joie de Harry, McLaggen arrêta que quatre penalty de moins que Elizabeth et au dernier, cependant, il partit complétements dans la mauvaise direction; la foule rit et hua McLaggen, qui revenu à terre en grinçant des dents. Elizabeth semblait prête a jouée.

'' Bonne chance Lizzie !'' cria une voix dans les gradins. Harry y jeta un coup d'œil, comptant voir Hinata, mais étonnement était Pansy pékinois qui surprenais tout le monde, mais surtout Lavande Brown. Il aurait voulu se cacher le visage dans ses mains, comme elle le fit une seconde plus tard, mais il pensa qu'en tant que Capitaine, il devrais se montrer un peu plus stoïque, et retourna pour regarder l'essai d'Elizabeth. Déjà, elle n'avait plus aucune raison de s'inquiéter : Elizabeth était une joueuse professionnelle, elle arrêta, un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq et six penalty à la suite lancée avec plaisir par l'ancienne gardienne Ginny Weasley en temps que poursuiveuse. Ravi et résistant à l'envie de rejoindre les acclamations de la foule avec difficulté, Elizabeth l'avait battu, mais ce fut seulement pour trouver le visage rouge de McLaggen face à lui. Il recula malgré lui.

'' Ta fuckfriend a fait exprès de lui lancé,'' dit McLaggen menaçant. Il avait une veine palpitant sur sa tempe ressemblant à s'y méprendre qu'Harry avait souvent admirée sur l'oncle Vernon.

'' C'était facile pour elle vu qu'elle a pris son poste de l'année dernière.''

'' N'importe quoi,'' dit Harry froidement, Elizabeth est une pro comparée à toi et elle a droit de participer par Elmira phénix au quidditch scolaire tant qu'elle ne joue pas pour serpentard. C'est la dernière qui lui qu'elle a eu le plus de mal à arrêter.''

McLaggen s'approcha d'Harry, qui ne bougea pas cette fois.

'' Laisse-moi faire un autre essai.''

'' Non,'' dit Harry, '' tu as eu ta chance, tu en as arrêté quatre Elizabeth la joueuse transylvanienne en a arrêté six. Elizabeth sera notre gardienne. Elle a regagnez sa place. Laisse-moi passée ou je lance Elle et Hermione Phénix sur toi comme repas.

Il pensa pendant un instant que McLaggen pourrait avoir envie de le frapper, mais il se contenta d'une grimace laide et s'éloigna, grognant ce qui ressemblait à des menaces contre le vent. Harry se retourna pour trouver sa nouvelle équipe réunie devant lui.

'' Bien joué,'' lança-t-il. '' Vous avez vraiment bien volé –''

'' Tu as été brillant, Lizzie !''

Cette fois c'était Hermione et Hinata qui courait jusqu'à elle et a Harry : Harry vit Lavande partie du terrain, bras dessus bras dessous avec Parvati, une expression plutôt grincheuse au visage. Ginny eut l'air extrêmement satisfaite d'avoir pu faire ses nouveaux essais de poursuiveuse et souriait à l'équipe et à Hermione. Après avoir fixé la date de leur premier entraînement au jeudi suivant, Harry, Ginny et Hermione dirent au revoir au reste de l'équipe et se dirigèrent vers la cabane de Hagrid. Quand a Elizabeth elle tentait de lui faire la cours en la forçant à baiser avec elle mais hinata la repoussais gentiment : en disant pas ce soir Lizzie.

'' Mais hini… si te plait. Allez

'' J'ai dit pas ce soir… Eliza ne me met pas en colère sinon tu va recevoir la visite de la princesse démoniaque.

Elizabeth cessais de la harceler, elle craignait cette menace le plus au monde depuis 20 ans surtout depuis que elle lui avait fait un nouveau viole pour la punir mais cette fois hinata était très bien contrôler contre gaupe à cause qu'elle savait qu'elle était en fautes.

'' Bon d'accord j'irais me taper Parkinson pour vous rendre jalouse. Soupirais-t-elle.

Un soleil humide essayait de traverser les nuages maintenant et il avait enfin arrêté de pleuvoir. Harry se rendit compte qu'il était affamé ; il espéra qu'il y aurait quelque chose à manger chez Hagrid.

'' Je suis sur que Ron aurais été content de me voir me mesurée a Elizabeth, disais Ginny heureuse. Un tir rusé de moi, vous avez vu, je lui ai donné un effet –''

'' Oui, oui, tu as été magnifique, dit Hermione amusée.

'' De tout manière Elizabeth est bien meilleur de tout façon elle est professionnelle, comparer a l'autre dit Ginny d'une voix satisfaite. '' Vous l'avez-vus partir complétements dans la mauvaise direction au cinquième tir ? Comme si Elizabeth avait chanté un sortilège de confusion…''

À la surprise d'Harry, Hermione blanchît fortement à ces mots. Ginny ne remarque rien : elle était trop occupée à décrire chacun de ses tirs de penalty avec moult détails. Le grand hippogriffe gris, Buck, était attaché devant la cabane d'hagrid. Il claqua son bec aussi coupant qu'un rasoir à leur approche et tourna son énorme tête vers eux.

'' Oh mon dieu,'' dit Hermione avec soif. Il est toujours un peu effrayant même si il me donne terriblement soif ?''

'' Arrête un peu et contrôle toi, alucard sera triste que tu l'aille manger qui ordonnera en compassion de sang a hinata de tuer ton chat casse croûte comme moka voulais le faire pour le mettre en colère durent l'affaire Sirius Black.

Harry fit un pas en avant et s'inclina devant l'hippogriffe sans rompre le contact ou cligner des yeux. Après quelques instants, Buck s'inclina aussi.

'' Comment ça va ?'' lui demanda Harry à voix basse, avançant pour caresser la tête plumeuse. '' Il te manque ? Mais tu es bien avec Hagrid, pas vrai ? Et tu fais un jolie travail de décorateur dans la chambre de Erika bravo mon beau. aussi dit-il doucement en riant.

'' Oh !'' dit une voix forte.

Hagrid venait d'apparaître au coin de sa cabane, portant un grand tablier fleuri et un sac de pommes de terre. Son énorme chien, Crockdur, était sur ses talons ; Crockdur donna un aboiement retentissant et bondit en avant.

"Ne l'approchez pas ! Il vous mangerait les doigts - ah. C'est vous."

Crockdur faisait la fête à Hermione et à Ginny, essayant de lécher leurs oreilles. Hagrid resta immobile, les regardant pendante quelques secondes, puis se retourna et rentra dans sa cabane, leur claquant la porte au nez.

'' Oh mon Dieu !'' dit Hermione, choquée.

'' Ne t'inquiètes pas,'' dit Harry gravement. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte et y frappa. '' Hagrid ! Ouvrez, nous voulons vous parler !''

Il n'y avait aucun bruit à l'intérieur.

'' Si vous n'ouvrez pas la porte, nous la défoncerons !'' dit Harry, sortant sa baguette.

'' Harry !'' dit Hermione, alarmée. '' Tu ne peux pas –''

'' Bien sûr que si !'' dit Harry. '' Reculez –'' mais avant qu'il puisse dire autre chose, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau contre Harry il l'avait prévu, dévoilant Hagrid qui baissa les yeux sur lui pour le regarder positivement alarmé, en dépit de son tablier fleuri.

'' Je suis un professeur !'' hurla-t-il à Harry. '' Un professeur, Potter ! Comment oses-tu menacer de défoncer ma porte !''

'' Je suis désolé, Monsieur '' dit Harry, soulignant le dernier mot tandis qu'il rangeait sa baguette dans sa robe. Hagrid sembla assommé.

'' Depuis quand est-ce que tu m'appelles '' monsieur'?''

'' Depuis quand est-ce que vous m'appelles 'Potter'?''

'' Oh, très intelligent, '' grogna Hagrid, Très amusant. Je suis long à comprendre, hein ? Ok, rentrez, espèce de petit ingrats…''

Marmonnant dans sa barbe, il recula pour les laisser passer. Hermione se précipita à l'intérieur à la suite d'Harry, semblant effrayé.

'' Alors ?'' dit Hagrid maussade pendant qu'Harry, Ginny et le vampire Hermione s'asseyaient autour de son énorme table en bois, Crockdur posant immédiatement sa tête sur les genoux d'Harry et bavant sur sa robe. '' C'est pour quoi ? Vous avez pitié de moi ? Vous avez peur que je me sente seul ou un truc comme ça ?

'' Non,'' dit Harry immédiatement. '' Nous voulions vous voir.''

'' Vous nous manquiez !'' dit hermione timidement.

'' Je vous manquais, hein ? Renifla Hagrid. '' Ouais. D'accord.''

Il s'affaira autour d'eux, préparant du thé dans son énorme bouilloire de cuivre, murmurant encore. Enfin il sortit trois tasses de thé de la taille de seaux et les mit devant eux, ainsi qu'un plat de ses gâteaux dur comme des pierres. Harry avait assez faim pour avaler quoi que ce soit, même la cuisine d'Hagrid, et en prit sur le champ.

'' Hagrid, '' dit Hermione timidement, quand il les a rejoint à la table et commença à éplucher ses pommes de terre avec une brutalité qui suggérait que chaque pelure l'avait personnellement attaqué, '' nous voulions vraiment continuer les Soin des Créatures magiques, vous savez.''

Hagrid renifla à nouveau. Harry crut voir quelques insectes se promener sur les pommes de terre, et fut heureux de ne pas rester pour dîner finalement.

'' Nous voulions vraiment !'' dit Hermione, '' Mais nous ne pouvions pas le placer dans nos emploi du temps !''

'' Ouais. D'accord, '' dit encore Hagrid.

Il y eut un drôle de couinement et ils tournèrent tous la tête : Hermione laissa échapper un cri perçant, et Ginny tomba de son siège pour se précipiter loin du grand baril placé dans un coin de la pièce et qu'ils venaient juste de remarquer. Il était plein de ce qui semblait être de grosses larves, gluantes, blanches.

'' Qu'est-ce que c'est Hagrid ?'' demanda Harry, essayant de paraître intéressé plutôt que dégoûté, mais reposant son gâteau quand même.

'' Juste des vers géants,'' dit Hagrid.

'' Et ils se transforment en…?'' dit Ginny avec appréhension.

'' Ils ne se transformeront en rien du tout, dit Hagrid. '' Je les garde pour nourrir Aragog.'' et sans avertissement, il éclata en sanglots.

"Hagrid !" s'écria Hermione, se levant pour contourner la table par le plus long chemin pour éviter le baril de vers, et posant ses bras sur ses épaules. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

"C'est... Lui..." déglutit Hagrid, ses yeux gonflés continuant de pleurer alors qu'il tentait d'en stopper le flot avec son bouclier.

'' C'est… Aragog... je crois qu'il est mourant… il est tombé malade au cours de l'été et il s'en est toujours pas remis… je ne sais pas ce que je ferais s'il … s'il… nous sommes ensemble depuis tellement longtemps…''

Hermione tapota l'épaule de Hagrid, semblant ne pas savoir quoi dire. Harry savait comment elle devait se sentir. Il savait que Hagrid avait le don pour présenter un bébé dragon terrifiant en un ours en peluche, l'avait vu élever des scorpions géants avec des biberons, l'avait aidé à rendre plus civilisé son demi-frère de géant, mais celle-là, c'était peut-être la plus incompréhensible de toutes ses fantaisies monstrueuses : l'araignée géante parlante, Aragog, qui demeurait profondément dans la forêt interdite et à laquelle Ron et lui avait échappé de justesse quatre ans auparavant.

'' Y-a-t-il – y a-t-il quelque chose que alucard puissent faire ou hinata ? demanda Hermione, ignorant les grimaces de Ron et ses secouements de tête négatifs.  
'' Je ne pense pas, Hermione, dit Hagrid, essayant de refouler ses larmes. Tu sais, le reste de la tribu… La famille d'Aragog… ils deviennent un peu bizarre maintenant qu'il est malade… un peu agressive… il a demandé a Alucard si il accepterait qui adsorbe son âme pour l'apaisée, sa famille le respecte et le craint évidement encore plus sa sœur **Fille** végétarienne… il le ferait volontiers.

'' Ouais, je pense que c'est une très bonne idée de laisser faire alucard, dit Harry dans un murmure.

'' … je ne crois pas que quiconque serait en sécurité sauf les phénix près de leur colonie à par moi en ce moment ou même alucard,'' finit Hagrid, mouchant son nez dans son tablier et levant les yeux. '' Mais je te remercie pour ton offre, Hermione… ça veut dire beaucoup pour moi et Alucard.''

Après ça, l'atmosphère de la pièce s'améliora considérablement, et bien que ni Harry ni Ginny n'ait montré le moindre désir d'aller alimenter une araignée géante et friande de chair fraîche avec des vers géants, Hagrid sembla considérer la chose comme évidente et il redevint lui-même.

'' Bah, j'ai toujours sur que a part hinata, que vous aurions dû mal à trouver du temps pour moi dans vos emplois du temps, '' dit-il d'un ton bourru, l'en renversant du thé. '' Même si vous aviez utilisé le retourneur de temps –''

'' Nous n'aurions jamais pu le faire,'' dit Hermione. Le dernier qui a un remonteur de temps actif c'est Hinata car nous avons détruit le stock entier de Retourneur de temps du Ministère l'été passé. C'était dans la Gazette du sorcier.''

'' Bah, c'est ce que je disais, dit Hagrid. '' A part pour hinata, vous n'aviez aucun moyen de faire autrement… je suis désolé d'avoir été – vous savez- j'étais juste inquiet pour Aragog… Et je me suis dit que peut-être si ça avait été le professeur Gobe-Planche qui avait repris la matière à ma place –''

A ce moment, tous les trois protestèrent énergiquement et mentirent en disant que le professeur Gobe-Planche, qui avait remplacée Hagrid plusieurs fois, était aussi pire professeur que l'a été Désirée Ombrage en étant conseillère en sexualités, qu'on puisse imaginer, avec pour un résultat un Hagrid heureux qui les garda jusqu'au crépuscule, l'air joyeux.

"Je suis affamé," dit Harry, une fois que la porte se soit refermée derrière eux et tandis qu'ils se dépêchaient à travers le parc désert et plongé dans l'obscurité ; il avait abandonné les gâteaux d'Hagrid après avoir entendu un bruit sinistre de cassure provenant d'une de ses dents. "Et j'ai cette retenue avec Rogue ce soir, je ne vais pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour dîner."

Pendant qu'ils entraient dans le château, ils virent Cormac McLaggen pénétrer dans le grand Hall. Il lui fallut deux tentatives avant de réussir à passer entre les portes ; il se cogna à celle de droite à sa première tentative. Ginny pouffa bruyamment et entra dans le Hall après lui, mais Harry saisit Hermione par le bras et la tira en arrière.

'' Quoi ?'' dit Hermione sur la défensive.

'' Si tu veux savoir,'' dit Harry tranquillement, '' J'ai eu l'impression que McLaggen semblait avoir subit un sort de confusion ce matin. Il était assis juste devant toi et Elizabeth.

Hermione blanchit.

'' Oh, et puis mince, On lui ai chantée un sort avec Elizabeth en duo,'' chuchota-t-elle. '' Mais tu aurais dû entendre la manière dont il parlait de ta fuckfriend ! Quoi qu'il en soit, comparée a Elizabeth, il a un sale caractère et j'ai eu du mal a pas empêche Elizabeth de le fouettée avec son fouet, tu as vu comment il a réagi quand il n'a pas été accepté – tu n'aurais pas voulu quelqu'un comme ça dans l'équipe.''

'' Non,'' dit Harry. '' Non, je suppose que c'est vrai. Mais n'était-ce pas malhonnête, hermione ? Je veux dire, tu es une préfète, non ?''

'' Oh, calme-toi, c'est mieux qu'un meurtre a poudlard en repas pour Elizabeth, dit-elle d'un ton cassant tandis qu'il souriait d'un air satisfait.

'' Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ?' exigea Ginny, réapparaissant dans l'encadreur de la porte du grand Hall et semblant jalousement soupçonneuse.

"Rien," dirent Harry et Hermione ensemble, et ils suivirent Ginny à l'intérieur. L'odeur du bœuf rôti fit se manifester la faim de l'estomac d'Harry, mais ils avaient à peine fait trois pas vers la table de Gryffondor que le professeur Phénix lui bloqua la route.

'' Harry, Harry, exactement la personne que je voulais voir ! Gronda-t-elle génialement, tripotant les extrémités de ses cheveux de vampire et exprimant l'air hors de son ventre, J'espérais t'attraper avant le dîner ! Que dirais-tu de venir plutôt dîner dans mon bureau à la place ? Nous organisons une petite fête, juste quelques étoiles montantes, j'ai invitée mon fis et évidement vous êtres invitée automatiquement miss Phénix, McLaggen et Zabini, la charmante Melinda Bobbin – je ne sais pas si tu la connais ? Sa famille possède une grande chaîne de pharmacie - et, naturellement, j'espère que Mademoiselle Granger oups pardon phénix me fera la faveur de venir aussi avec Alucard" fit Erika en s'inclinant légèrement à l'intention Hermione. Comme si Ginny n'était pas présent :

Erika ne lui avait même pas adressé un regard.

'' Je ne peux pas venir, professeur,'' dit Harry immédiatement. '' J'ai une retenue avec le professeur Rogue.

'' Oh mon garçons ! dit Erika, son visage devant glacialement triste. '' Mon dieu, mon garçon, je comptais sur toi, Harry ! bien, maintenant, je vais essayer de parler à ce vieux Séverus pour lui expliquer la situation. Je suis sûr que je pourrais le manipuler pour le remettre ta retenus à plus tard ou pire je pourrais le faire a sa place, je suis un phénix après tout.

Il s'activa hors du hall.

'' Elle a peut-être une chance de persuader Rogue, '' dit Harry une fois que Erika fut à bonne distance. '' Cette retenue a déjà été remise à plus tard une fois ; Rogue l'a fait pour Dumbledore, mais il ne le fera pour personne d'autre.''

'' Mais tu oublie que Erika peut le contrôler il enseigne au poste maudit il suffirait de chantée l'ordre comme Alucard. J'espère que tu pourras venir, je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller avec alucard tout seule avec lui ! dit Hermione impatiemment ; Harry sut qu'elle repensait à McLaggen.

'' Je doute que tu sois seule, tu serais avec Alucard et même si elle ma pas vu je ferais partie des invitée, dit Ginny un peu boudeuse qu'elle n'aille pas remarquer sa présence quand même.

Après le dîner, ils revinrent à la tour de Gryffondor. La salle commune était pleine à craquer, la plupart des personnes avaient fini de dîner, mais ils parviennent à trouver une table libre et à s'asseoir : Ginny qui était de mauvaise humeur depuis leur rencontre avec Erika, croisa les bras et regarda au plafond. Hermione sauta sur une édition du soir de la Gazette, que quelqu'un avait abandonné sur une chaise.

"Pas vraiment." Hermione avait ouvert le journal et balayait les pages intérieures. "Oh, regarde, ton père est là, Ginny - il va bien !" ajoute-t-elle rapidement, Ginny semblant soudainement alarmée. "Ils disent juste qu'il est retourné au manoir des Malefoys. Cette deuxième fouille de la résidence du Mangemort ne semble pas avoir donné de résultat. Arthur Weasley du Bureau pour la Détection et la Confiscation d'Objets et de Sorts Défensifs Contrefaits a déclaré que son équipe avait agit à la suite d'un témoin qui tient à garder l'anonymat.'"

'' Ouais, c'est moi !'' dit Harry. Je lui ai parlé de Malefoy et Moka et de cette chose qu'il essayait de faire réparer par Beurk, à la gare de Kings Cross ! bien, s'il ce n'est pas à son manoir, il doit l'avoir apporté avec lui à Poudlard, quoi que ce soit –''

"Mais comment est-ce qu'il aurait pu faire, Harry ?" dit Hermione, déposant le journal avec

Un regard étonné. "Nous avons tous été fouillé par les goules de Elmira en arrivant, pas vrai ?"

"Quoi ?" dit Harry, surpris. "Pas moi !"

'' Ah non, pas toi naturellement, j'avais oublié que tu étais en retard. Et bien, Julia et Rusard nous a scannée avec des Détecteur de secret et leur sens de vampire quand nous sommes entrée dans le Hall d'entrée. N'importe quel objet de magie noire ou vampirique aurait été trouvé, je le sais parce que Crabbe s'est fait confisquer une tête rétrécie maléfique. Donc, tu vois, Malefoy n'a pas pu apporter quoi que ce soit de dangereux !''

Ne sachant momentanément que répondre, Harry regarda Ginny Weasley jouer avec Coq perché sur la tête réduite pendant un moment avant de trouver une objection à formuler.

"Quelqu'un le lui a envoyée par hibou, alors," dit-il. "Sa mère ou quelqu'un d'autre."

'' Tous les hiboux sont vérifiés aussi par Alucard,'' dit Hermione. Rusard et lui nous l'a dit pendant qu'il nous mettait ses radars là ou il pouvait et alucard a rajoutée avec sa magie du birdlang que chaque hibou doit d'abord venir le voir a chaque livraison pour lui dire qu'est qui transporte.

Harry resta muet. Il ne pas y avoir d'autre moyen par lequel Malefoy aurait pu introduire un objet dangereux ou dangereux dans l'école. Il regarda hermione avec espoir, qui se reposait, ses bras croisés, regardant vers Lavande Brown.

'' Est-ce que tu vois une autre manière pour Malefoy de - ?''

'' Oh, pitié Harry, laisse tomber dit Ginny.

'' Écoutes, ce n'est pas ma faute si Erika ne ta pas vu et nous a invitée, Hermione et moi, à sa stupide fête, nous ne voulons pas y aller de toute façon !'' dit Harry, s'énervant.

'' Puisque je ne suis pas intéressante pour Erika, je vais allez me coucher.''

Elle disparut par la porte des dortoirs des filles, signe qu'elle ne veut pas partagée le lit d'Harry cette nuit, laissant Harry et Hermione le regardant partir.

'' Harry ? dit la nouvelle poursuiveuse, Demelza Robins, apparaissant soudainement à côté de lui. '' J'ai un message pour toi.''

'' Du professeur Phénix ? demanda Harry, plein d'espoir.

'' Non… du professeur Rogue, dit demelza.

Le cœur d'Harry ralentit.

'' Il a changée l'heure de sa retenue sous ordre de Elmira phénix directement à sept heures et demi ce soir pour ta retenue et –euh- il ne peut pas désobéir a une décision de la fondatrice ni de sa création. Et que Erika veut que tu trieras les flobberworms moisis et les bons pour les utiliser en cours de potions et – il te fait dire à contrecœur que Erika te dire que tu as besoins de tes gants en peau de dragon.''

'' D'accord,'' dit Harry mi- maussade. '' Merci beaucoup, Demelza.''

Au moins Erika a réussi à convaincre un changement d'heure pour sa retenue mais pas annulation même si il aurait préféré qu'elle rate son coup avec rogue.

Durent la fête-retenue de Harry, il entendait Alucard critiquer sévèrement sa mère.

'' Mère vous avez de fait de la peine a sa copine.

'' Ha bon ?

'' Vous avez totalement ignorée Ginny Weasley.

'' Oh non ! Désolé était tellement pressée que je l'ai pas vus, dit lui que je suis désolé et qu'elle sera inviter les prochaine fois parole de phénix. Et pour me faire pardonner je vais invitée sa joueur préféré de quidditch.

Erika était si triste avoir été si bête de pas l'avoir remarqué d'avoir vexé sa copine.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Argent et Opale

Ou était Dumbledore, et qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire avec Alucard ?

Harry n'avait vu le Directeur que deux fois en quelques semaines. Il n'apparaissait plus que rarement aux repas, et Harry était sûr qu'Hermione avait raison de penser qu'il lui arrivait de quitter l'école pendant plusieurs jours. Dumbledore avait-il oublié les leçons qu'il était supposé donner à Harry ? Dumbledore et Alucard avait dit que les leçons auraient quelque chose à voir avec la Prophétie; Harry s'était sentit rassuré, réconforté, et maintenant il se sentait tout simplement abandonné.

Au milieu du mois préféré d'octobre vint leur première sortie de l'année à Pré-au-Lard. Harry n'aurait jamais cru que ces sorties auraient été encore autorisés avec toutes les mesures de sécurité qui avaient été prises pour l'école, mais il était heureux que ce soit le cas; c'était toujours plaisant de pouvoir sortir des murs du château pendant quelques heures. Harry se réveilla tôt le matin de la sortie, qu'il attendait impatiemment, et il attendit l'heure du petit déjeuner en lisant son exemplaire de Fabrication de Potion Avancée. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de rester allongé dans son lit pour lire des livres ; cette sorte d'activité, comme Ginny le disait avec raison, était indécente pour qui que ce soit, à part pour Hermione et alucard. La seule activité par contre était de baiser évidement qui était décente. Harry sentait cependant que l'exemplaire du Prince de sang-mêlé n'était pas un livre comme les autres. Plus Harry se plongeait dans le livre, plus il réalisait combien il y avait dedans, pas seulement les conseils et raccourcis pour les potions qui lui avaient fait gagner une si grande réputation auprès de Erika, mais aussi des petits mais intéressants sortilèges anti-vampire décrits dans les marges qui, Harry en était sûr, à en juger par les ratures et les corrections, avaient été inventé par le Prince lui-même.

Harry avait déjà tenté un ou deux sorts invités par le Prince. Il y en avait un qui faisaient grandir incroyablement les ongles d'orteils (il avait essayé sur Crabbe dans un couloir, avec des résultats très distrayants) ; un sort qui collait la langue au palet de la bouche (qu'il avait utilisé deux fois, au contentement général, sur Argus Rusard); et, peut-être le plus intéressant de tous, Muffiliato, un sort qui envahissait les oreilles de quiconque alentour par un bourdonnement indéfini, et qui empêchait leurs conversations en classe d'être écoutées. La seule personne qui ne trouvait pas ces charmes amusant était Hinata et Hermione qui continuait à désapprouver fermement leur utilisation et qui refusait de parler à Harry dès qu'il utilisait le sort Muffat sur les gens aux alentours.

S'asseyant dans son lit, Harry leva le livre pour pouvoir pleinement observer les instructions griffonnées pour un sort qui semblait avoir causé beaucoup de problèmes au Prince. Ils y avaient beaucoup de rature et d'altérations, mais finalement, inscrit sur un coin de la page :

Levi corpus (s)

Pendant que le vent et la pluie frappaient contre la fenêtre et que Neville ronflait bruyamment. Harry regarda la lettre en parenthèse. S… elle ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. '' Silencieux''… Harry doutait de pouvoir réaliser ce sort ; il avait encore des difficultés à exercer des sorts silencieusement, chose que Rogue s'empressait de commenter à chaque court de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. D'un autre côté, le Prince avait prouvé qu'il était un enseignant bien plus doué que Rogue.

Pointant sa baguette sur rien en particulier, il lui donna le mouvement indiqué et dit Levicorpus ! Dans sa tête.

'' Aaaaargh !''

Il y eut un flash de lumière et la pièce se remplit de voix : tout le monde s'était réveillé et Ginny qui dormais dans le lit de Ron cette nuit passé. Harry envoya son livre dans la panique; Ginny était suspendu dans l'air la tête en l'envers, comme si un invisible crochet le tenait.

'' Désolé !'' Dit Harry, comme Dean et Seamus rugissait de rire, et que Neville se relevait étant tombé de son lit. '' Tiens bon – je vais te descendre –''

Il attrapa son livre de potion et essayant de retrouver la bonne page dans la panique ;

Enfin, il la reconnut et décrypta les mots inscrits sous la description du sort : priant pour que

Ce soit un contre-sort, Harry pensa Liberacorpus! Avec toute sa volonté. Il y eut un autre

Flash de lumière et Ron retomba à terre, sur le dos.

"Désolé chérie," répéta Harry faiblement, pendant que Dean et Seamus continuaient à rire.

'' Demain,'' dit Ginny sûr un ton gêné, je préférerais que tu me réveille pour baiser en utilisant l'alarme du réveille que ça ou mieux que tu me réveille en baisant pendant mon sommeil.

Ils en profitèrent pour s'habiller, s'enveloppant de nombreux pulls tricotés par Mrs Weasley et y ajouta capes, bonnets et gants, le choc de Ginny avait disparut et il avait décidé que le nouveau sort de Harry était vraiment drôle ; tellement drôle, d'ailleurs qu'elle ne perdit pas un instant pour faire part de toute l'histoire à Hermione en s'asseyant au petit déjeuner.

'' … et il a eu un autre flash de lumière et je me suis retrouvé sur mon lit!'' dit Ginny, occupé à se servir en saucisses.

Hermione n'avait pas laissé apparaître un sourire sur son visage pendant son récit, et tournait maintenant un air clairement désapprobateur vers Harry.

"Est-ce que ce sort était, par hasard, un autre de ceux qui sont dans ton livre de Potions ?

" demanda-t-elle.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

'' Tu en arrives toujours à la mauvaise conclusion, pas vrai ? Et tu ne devrais pas me critiquer, Alucard fait des blagues bien plus pires que ça.

'' Oui mais l'était-il ?

'' Bien… Ouais, il venait du livre, et alors ? Alucard en fait bien des sort illégale sur toi comme pour augmentée tes seins ou contrôler ton envie sexuelle.

'' Oui a cause qui connais les effets et que ce sont des sort autorisée par le gouvernement transylvanien, donc tu as juste décidé d'essayer une incantation inconnue, écrite à la main et de voir ce qui se passerait ?

'' Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que ce soit écrit à la main ?'' dit Harry, préférant ne pas répondre au reste de la question.

'' Parce que ce n'est probablement pas approuvé par le Ministère de la Magie transylvanien ou Anglais,'' dit Hermione. '' Et d'ailleurs,'' ajoute-t-elle, comment Harry et Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, '' Je commence à penser que le Prince était peut-être un peu dérangé.''

Harry et Ginny la dévisagèrent tous deux.

'' C'était une blague !'' dit Ginny, renversant la bouteille de Ketchup sur ses saucisses. '' Juste une blague que Alucard aurais très bien pu te faire si tu serais encore humaine, c'est tout !''

'' Suspendre les gens en l'air, à l'envers ?'' dit Hermione. '' Qui passerait son temps et son énergie à inventer des sorts comme ça sauf Alucard évidement?''

'' Fred et George, '' dit Ginny, souriant, '' C'est leur genre de chose qui ferais avec Alucard. Et, euh –''

'' Mon père et Sirius, dit Harry. Il venait de s'en souvenir.

'' Quoi ?'' dirent Ginny et Hermione.

'' Mon père a utilisé ce sort,'' dit Harry. '' Je – Lupin et Sirius me l'a dit dans ton miroir l'an dernière.''

La dernière partie n'était pas vraie; en fait, Harry avait vu son père utilisé ce sort sur Rogue, mais il n'avait jamais parlé à Ginny et Hermione de son excursion dans la Pensine. Maintenant, pourtant, une incroyablement possibilité venait de lui apparaître. Le Prince de Sang-mêlé pouvait-il être -?

'' Peut-être que ton père l'a utilisé, Harry,'' dit Hermione, '' mais ça n'a pas été le seul. Nous avons vu un groupe de personne l'utiliser, au cas où vous auriez oublié. Suspendre les gens dans l'air. Les faire flotter, endormi, sans aide.''

Harry la regarda. Avec un mal aise croissant, il se rappela aussi ce qu'avaient fait les Mangemorts de Moka à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Ginny vint à son aide.

'' C'était différent,'' dit-elle robustement, ils ne abusaient pour faire diversion a Moka qui tentais de enlevée la fille de Elmira pour la mettre du coté de Voldemort. Alors que son Harry et son père voulait juste rire. Tu n'aimes pas le Prince vampire, Hermione,'' ajouta-t-il pointa sa saucisse vers elle, '' parce qu'il est meilleur que toi et hinata en Potions –''

'' Ça n'a rien à voir !'' Dit hermione, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. '' Je pense juste que c'est complétement irresponsable d'exécuter des sorts sans savoir à quoi ils servent, et arrête de parler du '' Prince Vampire'' comme si c'était son titre, je parie que c'est juste un stupide surnom, et il ne se fessait pas appeler comme ça si c'était une personne si sympa envers les vampire !''

'' Je ne vois pas pourquoi,'' dit Harry avec hâte. '' Si c'était un sympathisant des vampires mangemorts, il n'aurait pas choisi d'afficher sa parenté de '' Sang-Mêlé', pas vrai ?

Au même moment, Harry se rappela que son père était un sang pur et détestais les vampires partisan de Voldemort a cause qui était un chasseur de vampire dans sa famille, mais il repoussa l'idée dans un coin de son esprit ; il s'en inquiéterait plus tard…

'' Les Mangemorts ne sont pas tous des sangs pur, il ne reste pas assez de sorciers de sang pur,'' dit Hermione bornée. '' Je ne serais pas étonné que la plupart soit de sang-mêlé en prétendant être pur. C'est juste qu'ils détestent les enfants de Moldus, ils seraient plutôt contents de te voir ainsi que Ginny rejoindre leurs rangs.''

'' Il n'y a aucun moyen qu'ils me laissent devenir un Mangemorte !'' dit Ginny indigné, un morceau de saucisse s'échappant de sa fourchette tandis qu'il la brandissait devant Hermione, heurtant Ernie Macmillan à la tête. '' Toute ma famille est traître de sang ! C'est aussi mauvais que d'être né Moldu pour les Mangemorts ou comme toi se faire violer par Moka qui possédais ton père !''

'' Et ils adoreraient m'avoir moi et Alucard,'' dit Harry sur un ton sarcastique. '' Nous serions les meilleurs ami du monde si ce n'était pas ce qu'ils essayaient de me tuer ou torturée sa favorite à chaque fois.''

Cela fit rire Ginny ; même Hermione sourit malgré elle, et une distraction arriva sous la forme d'Elizabeth balthory qui avait à nouveau sa mine grincheuse et triste comme durent la compétition des champions de duos sorciers.

C'était un morceau de parchemin avec le nom d'Harry écrit dessus dans une écriture familière.

'' Merci Lizzie… c'est la prochaine leçon de Dumbledore et d'Alucard !'' dit Harry à Ginny et Hermione, détachant le parchemin pour en lire rapidement le contenu. '' Lundi matin !'' Il se sentit soudainement soulagé et heureuse. Tu veux te joindre à nous pour aller à Pré-au-Lard, Elizabeth ?'' demanda-t-elle.

'' J'y vais avec Pansy – je vous verrais là-bas,'' répondit-elle, agitant la main à leur attention en s'éloignant.

'' Depuis quand elle se tient avec pékinois, je croyais qu'elle était jalouse d'elle et la détestais.

'' C'est à cause que hinata la boude sexuellement qu'elle se tient avec elle. Même si elle a promis de lui pardonner d'un jour a l'autre dit hermione tristement mais elle s'ennuie de sa femme et hinata refuse de se laisser approcher par elle.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait pour attirée sa colère. Demandais Ginny.

'' Plutôt c'est hinata qui a fait la gaffe de la tromper avec Rosalie phénix a cause qu'elle était trop furieuse avoir perdu en cours de potions. Et pour la punir elle a du la forcée à baiser le frère géant de Hagrid, contre son grés, dit Alucard qui passais pour chauffée sa favorite. Alors pour se consolée elle tente de rendre jalouse sa femme et la provoquer son envie de la trucide sexuellement en se payant le luxe de prostitution de luxe de notre servante Pékinois.

Ginny et Harry éclatais de rire triste et moqueur.

Rusard se tenait à côté des lourdes portes en chênes de l'entrée, comme d'habitude, vérifiant les noms de personnes ayant la permission d'aller à Pré-au-lard. La tâche pris plus de temps qu'en temps normal, Rusard devant vérifiant trois fois chaque personne avec son Détecteur de secret.

'' Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire si on cache des objets de magie noir pour sortir ?'' demanda Ginny, les yeux sur le Détecteur de Secret, appréhensif. '' Ce ne serait pas plus utile de vérifier ce que nous ramènerons à l'intérieur ?''

Ses questions lui firent gagner quelques passages en plus au Détecteur, et elle était encore en train d'être contrôlé quand ils sortirent sous le vent et la pluie. La marche vers Préau- Lard ne fut pas amusante. Harry rabattit le plus possible son bonnet sur son visage ; la partie restante fut bientôt trempée et gelée. La route du village était pleine d'élèves luttant contre un vent glacé. Plus d'une fois, Harry se demanda s'ils n'auraient pas passé un meilleur moment dans la chaleur de la salle commune, et quand ils atteignirent finalement Pré-au-Lard, ils virent que le magasin de farces et attrapes de Zonko avait fermé, et Harry comprit que la sortie ne serait définitivement pas aussi amusante qu'il l'avait prévu. Ginny désigna, avec une main ganté, Honneydukes qui était heureusement ouvert, et Harry et Hermione acceptèrent sa proposition muette en se ruant vers le magasin déjà rempli.

"Dieu merci," dit Ginny comme l'air chaud et l'odeur de caramel les enveloppaient. "Restons ici tout l'après-midi."

"Harry, mon garçon !" dit une voix glacial grondante derrière eux.

'' Oh non,'' murmura Harry. tous trois se tournèrent pour voir le professeur Phénix, qui portait une énorme capuche de fourrure et un imperméable au col de fourrure également, portant un large sac de suçon de sang ,et que sa poitrine a la moka occupant au moins un quart de la boutique.

'' Harry, ce sont deux de mes petits dîner que tu as manqué maintenant ! dit Erika pointant sa torse. ''Je ne laisserais pas tomber, mon garçon, je suis déterminée à t'avoir ! Miss Phénix les aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle dit deux a cause c'est elle a la première qui lui avais donné la retenue de rogue a sa place a la première.

"Oui," dit Hermione un peu désemparée, "ils sont vraiment -"

"Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viens pas, Harry ?" demanda Erika.

"Bien, j'ai les entraînements de Quidditch, professeur," dit Harry, qui prévoyait toujours

Ses entraînements lorsque Erika lui envoyait une petite invitation à ruban violet. Cette stratégie faisait que Ginny ne restait pas seul, et ils pouvaient rire avec elle en imaginant Hermione coincé entre la mère de sa violeuse et Zabini.

'' Et bien, j'espère que tu gagneras ton premier match après tout ce dur travail !'' dit Erika. Mais une petite récréation n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. Maintenant, que dirais-tu de lundi soir, tu ne peux pas avoir entraînement avec un temps pareil.''

'' Je ne peux pas, professeur, j'ai –euh- un rendez-vous avec le professeur Dumbledore et votre fis alucard ce soir-là.''

'' Pas de chance !'' cria Erika affreusement déçu, vu que contrairement a Rogue il ne pouvait manipuler Albus ni son fis pour ça. '' Ah, bon... . Tu ne pourras pas m'échapper éternellement, Harry ! Vais invitée ta copine alors désolé de vous avoir oublié la dernière fois Mrs Weasley. D'un ton craquant et manipulateur, Alucard me la fait remarquer assez durement de mon oublie.

Et avec un dernier signe de la main, il sortit du magasin, faisant aussi peu attention à Ginny

Que s'il avait fait partie des Cockroack Clusters.

'' Je ne peux pas croire que tu vas encore échapper à Erika,'' dit Hermione, secouant la tête. Ses dîners ne sont pas si mal, tu sais… ils sont même parfois amusants, tu a vu un peu durent ta retenue fête non'' Mais elle vit l'expression de Ginny entre mi furieuse mi contente que Érika avoue qu'elle a vraiment oublié de l'invitée. '' Oh, regardent – ils ont des plumes sucrée Deluxe pour les vampires – elle donne la saveur différent a chaque vampire qui y goûte, sa devrais plaire a hinata pour lui remonter le moral sa vu que sa inclue du sang de poulet.

Heureux qu'Hermione ai changé de sujet, Harry se montra encore plus intéressé par les

Nouvelles plumes de vampire sucrées extra-larges qu'ils ne l'aurait fait en temps normal, mais Ginny continua à sembler maussade et garda le silence lorsque Hermione lui demanda où il

Voulait aller ensuite.

'' Allons aux Trois Balai,'' dit Harry. Il y fera chaud.''

Ils renfilèrent écharpes et bonnets et sortirent du magasin de confiseries. Le vent glacé

Était comment des couteaux leurs caressant le visage après l'atmosphère chaudement

Sucrée d'Honeydukes. La rue n'était pas très fréquentée ; personne ne s'arrêtait pour

Parler, tous se dépêchaient vers leurs destinations. L'exception était deux hommes, juste

Devant eux, se tenant sur le pas de la porte des Trois Balais. L'un était très grand et

Mince ; scrutant derrière ses lunettes mouillés, Harry reconnu le barman qui travaillait à

L'autre bar de Pré-au-Lard, la Tête de Lard. Comme Harry, Ginny et Hermione arrivaient

Plus près d'eux, le barman s'enfonça plus profondément dans sa cape et s'éloigna, laissa

Le plus petit homme manier quelque chose maladroitement. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à

Quelques mètres de lui quand Harry reconnu l'homme.

"Mundungus !"

Le petit homme trapu aux longues jambes arquées et aux cheveux sales sursauta et

Lâcha une vieille valise, qui s'ouvrit en touchant le sol, laissant échapper ce qui semblait

Être le contenu entier d'un magasin d'antiquaire.

"Ah, 'hello, 'Arry," dit Mundungus Fletcher, avec le sourire le moins convaincu qu'il puisse

Avoir. "Ouais, je vais ramasser tout ça."

Et il s'accroupit pour tenter de regrouper l'ensemble du contenu de sa valise éparpiller sur

Le sol avec tous les signes de celui qui préférerait être ailleurs.

"Vous vendez ces choses ?" dit Harry, regardant Mundungus ranger un assortiment

D'objets sales dans la valise.

"Ah, ouais, faut bien vivre," dit Mundungus. "Donne-moi ça !"

Hermione s'était baissé pour ramasser quelque chose en argent.

"Attendez," dit Hermione lentement. "Ça me dit quelque chose -"

"Merci !" dit Mundungus, récupérant la coupe directement dans la main de Ron et le

Cachant dans sa valise. "Ouais, bon, je vous verrais plus - OUCH !"

Harry avait poussé Mundungus contre le mur du bar en le tenant par la gorge. Le tenant

Fermement d'une main, il sortit sa baguette magique.

"Harry !" s'écria Hermione.

"Vous avez volé ça dans la maison de Sirius," dit Harry, qui était presque nez à nez avec Mundungus et qui respirait un peu plaisant mélange de vieux tabac et d'alcool. "Il y a l'écusson des Black dessus."

"Je - non - quoi - ?" éructa Mundungus, dont le visage tournait lentement vers le vert.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, vous êtes rentrez chez lui la nuit où il est mort pour vider la place ?" Hurla Harry.

"Je - non - "

"Donnez le moi !"

"Harry, tu ne devrais pas !" Cria Hermione, comme le visage de Mundungus devenait

Bleu.

Il y eut une explosion et Harry sentit ses mains lâcher la gorge de Mundungus. Toussant

Et respirant avec difficulté, Mundungus attrapa sa valise et - CRACK - transplana.

Harry cria aussi fort que possible, courant jusqu'à l'endroit où Mundungus avait disparu.

"Reviens, espèce de sale voleur !"

"Ça ne sert à rien, Harry." Tonks était sortie de nulle part, ses cheveux mouillés par la

Pluie.

"Mundungus est probablement à Londres maintenant. Ça ne sert à rien de crier."

'' Il a volé les affaire de Sirius ! Volé !''

'' Oui, même à ça, '' dit tonks, qui semblait pas le moindre troublée par l'information contrairement a Hermione qui était contente d'avoir pu au moins gardée son collier jouet en argent.

'' Tu ne devrais pas restée dans le froid.

Elle les regarda rentrer dans les Trois Balais. Au moment où il fut à l'intérieur, Harry laissa éclater sa colère.

'' Il a volé les affaire de Sirius !''

'' Sauf pour mon collier rajoutais hermione tout aussi furieuse. Il devrait être dévorée vivant on ne vole pas un phénix même mort. Alucard me la dit.

'' Je sais, Harry, Hermione, mais s'il te plaît, ne crie pas, les gens nous regardent, '' chuchota hermione. Allez vous asseoir, je vais chercher à boire.''

Harry fulminait toujours quand tonks revint à leur table, apportant trois bouteilles de bièrraubeurre et une de sang de goule du marchée pour hermione.

'' L'ordre ne peut pas contrôler Mundungus ?'' demanda Harry aux deux autres dans un chuchotement furieux. '' Ne peuvent-ils pas au moins l'empêcher de voler tout ce qui lui tombes sur la main quand ils sont dans leur QG ?''

'' Chut!'' dit Hermione désespérément, cherchant autour d'elle si quelqu'un avait entendu ; il y avait un couple d'ogres assis juste derrière qui regardaient Harry avec un certain intérêt, et Zabini riait contre un pilier, non loin de là. "Harry, je suis aussi bouleversée que toi, je sais que c'est ton héritage qu'il vole un vampire.

Harry soupira au dessus de sa bierraubeurre : il avait momentanément oublié que le numéro douze, Plage grimmauld, lui appartenait maintenant.

'' Ouais, c'est mon héritage des phénix !'' dit-il. '' Pas étonnant qu'il n'était pas heureux de nous voir il a du pensée que j'aillais ordonner de le croquer pour que tu le transforme en goule comme Ludo vespey. Bien, je vais aller le dire à Alucard et Dumbledore ce qui se passe, c'est les seuls dont qui a peur Mundungus, Alucard va être fou de rage en plus.

'' Très bonne idée, et espère qui va me laisser participer au massacre, chuchota Hermione, clairement heureuse que Harry se calme. '' Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?''

"Rien," dit Ginny, détournement rapidement son regard du bar, mais Harry savait qu'il

Essayait de capter le regard du très beau et attractif barman, Madame Rosmerta, pour qui il avait toujours eu un faible pour les phénix.

'' Je suppose que '' rien'' est dans l'arrière boutique pour chercher un peu plus de firewhisky, dit Hermione dans un coin d'œil. Je reviens je vais au toilette.

Ginny ignora la remarque, sirotant son verre dans ce qui était pour lui un silence donc sa dignité dépendait. Harry réfléchissait à propos de Sirius, et comment il détestait ces coups en argent de toute façon. Ginny tapota des doigts sur la table, ses yeux passant de Ginny au moment. Au Moment ou Harry finit les dernières goûtes de sa bouteilles, elle dit "est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas en finir avec cette journée et rentrer à l'école ?"

Mais tout d'un coup une explosion de feu repoussais une femme encapuchonnée hors de salle de bain et l'assommais contre le mur.

'' Wow qu'est-ce qui se passe.

On vie hermione frénétique : ON NE ME LANCE JAMAIS A MOI UN SORT IMPARONNABLE MISÉRABLE HUMAINE.

Alucard qui était dans la salle rentrais aussitôt et voyais que la femme assommée était Rosemetta il sifflait furieux et deux goule s'en apparais aussitôt mais laissais échapper un collier qui se déchira et alucard alerte dit : QUE PERSONNE NE TOUCHE A CE COLIER MORTELLE ARRIÈRE.

Alucard lançais un sort de vampire et le propulsais le collier en plein ciel et le collier explosais dans un feu fessant le symbole son père en plein jour.

Hermione tremblais de rage et la serveuse semblais se réveiller a son cris comme si elle venait de se réveiller d'un long sommeil.

'' Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

'' Rosemeta vous avez été forcée à attaquer ma favorite et j'ai vu que vous étiez sur l'impérium également. J'ai brisé votre sortilège de contrôle.

'' Non… ce n'est pas vrai maître phénix pleurait-t-elle savant ce qui allais se passée a cause de ça je… je suis confuse je ne voulais pas attaquer votre femme. Pitié ne me tuer pas c'était pas du tout mon intention.

Hermione grognais de rage contre elle, mais Alucard le calmais.

'' Je vous crois, vous étiez aussi confuse que hermione quand elle était blessée par Moka, Hermione calme toi.

Les deux autres était pétrifier : ça n'était pas une sortie amusante et le temps devenais de pire en pire et surtout quand deux chasseur de vampire fut convoquer pour arrêtée et interrogée rosemerta sur l'attaque mais elle leur répliquait qu'elle se souvenait de rien.

Ce fut justement le moment sur le chemin de retour qu'il entendait les voix terrifier de Katie belle et de son amie.

'' Je ne reviens pas que rosmeta aille faite ça a Hermione habituellement elle adore les phénix.

'' Moi non plus mais alucard dit qu'il a brisée un impérium sur elle.

Tout les deux rentrais mais Hermione et alucard allais dans la forêt, hermione avais besoin de chassée pour se calmer sa rage contre rosemerta et il tombait sur Hagrid et Elmira !

'' Hagrid ! Elmira ! Salua-t-il.

'' Harry ! dit Hagrid donc les cheveux étaient trempés par la pluie et qui portait son magnifique manteau en peau de castor.

'' Je viens juste d'aller voir graup, il va si bien que tu ne voudrais.

'' Hagrid, Hermione a été attaqué mais elle est défendu et celle qui la attaquer était rosmeta, alucard a aussi détruit un collier maudit qu'elle transportait sur elle.

'' Quoi ? dit Elmira, s'abaissa pour essayer de mieux entendre Harry à travers les hurlements du vent.

'' Rosmerta a tentée d'ensorcelé Hermione pour transportée un collier mortelle.

'' Mon dieux, espère qu'elle ne la pas tuer. Dit Hagrid et Elmira d'une même voix

'' Non, alucard la empêche mais il a brisée son sort de contrôle pour la réveiller. Deux goules chasseur de l'école l'ont emmené pour interrogatoire.

'' Quelle sorte de collier était demandais Elmira.

'' Je l'ai déjà vu sa dans borgin et burke, il y a des années, l'étiquette disait que c'était maudit. Mais Alucard la fait explosée en plein ciel. Je crois que c'est sa que rosemeta a tentée ensorcelez a impérium hermione mais la fait expulsée par son don bouclier anti-magie.

Ginny la rejoint gentiment et reculais devant les yeux de Elmira.

'' Vous feriez mieux de rentrée a école tout les deux irais voir Hermione a la chasse pour la calmer.

Tandis que Ginny et elle suivait Hagrid au château, Harry était profondément plongé dans ses pensées. Ils venaient juste d'arriver dans le parc du château quand il parla, incapable de garder plus longtemps ses pensées pour lui-même.

'' Malefoy savait pour le collier. Il était sur une étagère chez Borgin et Burkes il y a quatre ans, et je l'ai vu le regarder avec envie pendant que je me cachais de son père et de lui. C'est ce qu'il a acheté le jour ou nous l'avons suivi ! Il s'en a rappelé et est revenue pour le prendre !'''

'' Je – je ne sais pas, Harry, '' dit Ginny avec hésitation. '' Beaucoup de monde va chez Borgin et beurk… Et hermione a expulsée rosemeta qui était dans les toilettes des filles ?''

Elle s'est fait expulsée à cause qu'elle s'est attaquée de force à la favorite d'Alucard,

'' McGonagall !'' dit Ginny pour l'avertir.

Harry leva les yeux. Effectivement, le professeur McGonagall se dépêchait de descendre les marches de pierre du chemin pour venir à leur rencontre.

'' Hagrid a dit que vous aviez tous vu ce qui est arrivée a Hermione Phénix – montez dans mon bureau, s'il vous plait, dit Harry.

'' Rosemerta est sur l'impérium professeur elle a été forcée de s'attaquer a Hermione qui ses défendu par ses don vampirique.

'' Mon dieu,'' dit le professeur McGonagall, alarmée de la nouvelle de Harry.

'' Non, non Rusard, ils sont avec moi !'' ajoute-t-elle rapidement, comme rusard s'avançait menaçant dans le hall d'entrée, son détecteur de Secret à la main.

'' Alucard a bien fait de détruire ce collier maudit a extérieur en plein ciel a cause sa destruction autour des gens aurais tué tout pré-au-lard.

Harry et les autres suivirent le professeur McGonagall jusqu'à son bureau. Les volets

Battaient contre les fenêtres, et la pièce était froide malgré le feu qui grondait dans la

Cheminée. Le Professeur McGonagall ferma la porte et contourna son bureau pour

Prendre place face à Harry, Ginny et il avait dans le bureau Alucard et Hermione qui était apparemment calmée.

"Alors ?" dit-elle abruptement. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

Lentement, et avec de nombres pauses pendant qu'elle s'efforçait de contrôler ses cris, Hermione raconta au Professeur McGonagall qu'elle avait été au toilettes des trois balais et que dans son dos elle a vu par le miroir son reflet et celui de rosemeta comme possédé comme un cadavre lui lancée un sort mais son don bouclier la repoussée en dehors de la salle de bain et a provoquer sa rage contre elle A ce moment, Hermione fut tellement tremblant qu'aucun mot ne put sortir de sa bouche.

'' D'accord,'' dit le professeur McGonagall brusquement, allez chasser tout les deux, s'il vous plaît.

Quand alucard et Hermione eut quitté la pièce, le professeur McGonagall se retourna sur Harry et Ginny.

'' Personne n'a pu toucher le collier avant que Alucard le fasse explosée

'' Non personne vu qui les a tous éloignée du collier. Dit Harry, professeur, puis-je voir le professeur Dumbledore, s'il vous plaît ?''

'' Le directeur est absent jusqu'à Lundi, Potter,'' dit le professeur McGonagall, surprise.

'' Absent ?'' répéta Harry avec colère.

'' Oui, Potter, absent !'' dit le professeur McGonagall rapidement. '' Mais quoique vous ayez à dire à propos de cette horrible affaire, je suis certaine que vous pouvez me le dire !''

Pendant quelques secondes, Harry hésita. Le professeur McGonagall n'invitait pas faire

Des confidences ; Dumbledore, pourtant bien plus intimidant de bien des façons, semblait

Pourtant toujours plus prêt à écouter ses théories, mêmes les plus folles. Mais c'était une

Question de vie ou de mort, et pas vraiment le moment de s'inquiéter de savoir si c'était

Risible ou non.

"Je pense que c'est Drago Malfoy qui a tentée d'ensorcelez Rosetta pour qui attaque Hermione, Professeur.''

A côté de lui, Ginny frotta son nez avec un embarras visible ; de l'autre côté.

'' C'est une accusation très sérieuse, Potter,'' dit le professeur McGonagall, après une pause choquée. '' Avez-vous des preuves ?''

Non," dit Harry, "mais..." et il lui dit tout ce qu'il avait surpris de Malfoy chez Borgin et

Burkes, ainsi que la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Monsieur Borgin.

Quand il eu finit de parler, le Professeur McGonagall le regarda un peu confuse.

"Malfoy a amené quelque chose à réparer chez Borgin et Burkes ?"

"Non, professeur, il voulait juste que Borgin lui dise comment le réparer, il ne l'avait pas

Avec lui. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important, ce qui est l'est, c'est qu'il a acheté quelque

Chose à ce moment, et je pense que c'était le collier -"

"Vous avez vu Malfoy quitter la boutique avec un paquet similaire ?"

"Non, professeur, il a dit à Borgin de le garder au magasin pour lui -"

"Mais Harry," interrompit Ginny, "Borgin lui a demandé si Malfoy voulait l'emporter, et

Malfoy a dit non -"

"Parce qu'il ne voulait pas le toucher, bien entendu !" dit Harry avec colère.

"Ce qu'il a dit exactement, c'était 'De quoi est-ce que j'aurais l'air avec ça dans la rue ?'" dit Harry

"Ouais, il aurait eu l'air un peu idiot avec le collier dans la rue," intervint Ginny.

En ce moment la Hinata rentrait en s'excusant du retard.

"Oh, Ginny," dit Hinata qui les rejoignais ''il devait être emballé, donc il ne l'aurait pas touché de toute façon, et c'était facile à cacher sous sa cape, donc personne ne l'aurait vu

'' Je pense que, quoiqu'il a réservé chez Borgin et Burkes, c'était bruyant ou imposant, quelque chose qu'il savait pouvoir attirer l'attention dans la rue - et de toute façon," elle

Éleva la voix, avant qu'Harry ne puisse l'interrompre, "Hermione as parlé du collier à Borgin, tu ne te souviens pas ? Quand elle est entré pour essayé de savoir ce que Malfoy lui avait demandé de garder, je l'ai vu. Et Borgin m'a juste dit le prix, il ne m'a pas dit qu'il était déjà vendu ou quelque chose de ce genre -"

"Bien, tu n'avais pas vraiment l'air intéressé, il a réalisé que tu ne l'achèterais pas et bien

Sûr il n'allait pas te dire que - de toute façon, Malfoy a pu se le faire envoyer depuis -"

"Assez !" dit le professeur McGonagall alors qu'Hinata ouvrait la bouche pour

Répondre, furieuse. "Potter, j'apprécie que vous m'ayez parlé de tout cela, mais je ne peux pas dire que blâmer Malefoy simplement parce qu'il a visité la boutique où ce collier était vendu soit la bonne solution. Des centaines de gens ont sûrement fait pareil

'' C'est ce que j'ai dit –'' murmura Ginny.

"- en tout cas, nous avons prit des mesures très strictes cette année. Je ne pense pas

Que ce collier aurait pu entrer dans l'école sans que nous en ayons connaissance -"

"Mais -"

"- et, plus important," dit le professeur McGonagall, avec un air horrible de supériorité,

"Mr. Malfoy n'était pas à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui."

Harry la regarda, surpris.

'' Comment pouvez-vous le savoir, professeur ?''

'' Parce qu'il était en retenue avec Erika phénix. Il n'a pas réussi à terminer ses devoirs de potion et de transfiguration pour la deuxième fois cette semaine. Étonnement Érika a acceptée de le punir a mon nom malgré qu'elle me surnomme encore vielle chouette parfois. Donc, merci pour m'avoir parlé de vos soupçons, Potter, dit-elle en passant devant eux. Mais je dois aller voir Érika pour m'assurer qu'Alucard et sa femme vont bien. Bonne journée à tous les trois.

Elle ouvrit la porte de son bureau. Ils n'eurent pas d'autre choix que d'en sortir sans dire

Autre chose.

Harry était en colère contre ses amis pour ne pas l'avoir soutenu face à McGonagall ;

Mais il ne put s'empêcher de se joindre à eux pour parler de ce qui était arrivé.

'' Alors, qui a pu lancée un sort impardonnable sur Rosetta ?'' demanda Ginny en grimpant les marches menant à la salle commune.

'' Dieu seul le sait,'' dit Hermione à présent triste et calmée. '' Mais qui que ce soit, il l'a échappée belle. Personne n'aurait pu me lancer de sort magique vu que je les bloque tous.

'' Ça pouvait viser n'importe qui et malheureusement sa a tomber sur toi Hermione. '' Dumbledore probablement – les mangemorts serait heureux d'en être débarrassée, ou même mieux Elmira qui doit être en tête de liste après Dumbledore vu qu'elle est fondatrice et que si elle se mettait a dirigée poudlard elle pourrait facilement le couper du ministère par son statut de fondatrice. Ou Erika – Dumbledore a dit que Voldemort voulait vraiment qu'il la rejoindre non de force mais contentements, et ils peuvent ne pas avoir apprécié qu'elle ait rejoint Dumbledore. Ou –''

'' Ou moi'' dit Hermione troublée.

"Ça m'étonnerais avec tes pouvoir qui repousse tout les magie inimaginable. Je me demande pourquoi Malefoy à demander a rosemerta de t'attaquer par un impérium.

"Harry, Malfoy n'était pas à Pré-au-Lard !" dit Hermione, frappant du pied pour évacuer sa frustration.

"Il doit avoir utilisé un complice, alors," dit Harry. "Crabbe ou Goyle - ou, penses-y, un

Autre Mangemort, il a de bien meilleur acolytes que Crabbe et Goyle maintenant qu'il en

Est devenu un -"

Ginny et Hermione échangèrent un regard qui voulait dire qu'il n'y avait aucune façon de la faire changer d'avis.

"Fenouil," dit Hermione fermement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la Grosse Dame.

Le portrait s'ouvrit et les laissa entrer dans la salle commune. Elle était quasiment pleine et sentait le chien mouillé ; beaucoup de gens semblaient être revenu de Pré-au-Lard à cause du mauvais temps. Il n'y avait ni brouhaha, ni peur, ni spéculation pourtant : clairement, la nouvelle de ce qui lui était arrivée n'était pas encore arrivée jusque là.

"C'était vraiment une attaque inutile contre toi, quand tu y réfléchis une minute," dit Ginny, poussant une première année d'un des meilleurs fauteuils à côté du feu pour pouvoir y prendre

Place. "La malédiction n'aurait jamais pu entrer au château. Pas avec toutes ces

Protections."

"Tu as raison," dit Hermione, retirant Ginny du fauteuil de son pied pour l'offrir de nouveau à la première année. "Ce n'était pas très pensé."

"Mais depuis quand Malefoy est un des plus grand penseurs du monde vu qui est le favori de la plus conne des vampires violeuse du monde ?" demanda Harry.

Ni Ginny ni Hermione ne lui répondirent.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : L'énigme secrète

Rosemeta fut emmenée à l'hôpital de Ste Mangouste pour les Maladies et blessures magiques le jour suivant, et à partir de là nouvelle qu'elle avait été ensorcelez par un sort imperium s'était répandue dans tout l'école, et qu'elle aille attaquer la favorite de Alucard, bien que les détails étaient confus et que personne d'autre que Harry, Ginny, Hermione semblait savoir que hermione n'était pas la cible directe.

'' Oh, et Malefoy le sait, bien sûr, dit Harry à Ginny et Hermione, qui continuaient de nouvelle tactique qui consistait à feindre la surdité dès lors que Harry mentionnait sa théorie Malefoy- est-un-futur-vampire-Mangemort.

Harry se demandait si Dumbledore reviendrait d'où il était à temps pour la leçon de lundi soir, mais n'ayant aucune preuve du contraire, il se présenta en dehors du bureau de Dumbledore à huit heure, frappa et fut prié d'entrer. Alucard et Dumbledore était assis, et il avait rarement semblé aussi fatigué; sa main était toujours aussi noire et brûlée, mais il sourit lorsqu'il fit un geste pour dire à Harry de s'asseoir. La Pensine était à nouveau posée sur le bureau, et créait des reflets argentés sur le plafond.

'' Tu as été occupé lorsque je suis parti. Je crois que tu as été témoins de l'attaque d'Hermione.

'' Oui, monsieur, comment va rosmetta ?

'' Toujours très malheureuse, rétorquais Alucard même si elle a été très chanceuse que ma favorite ne la dévore pas pour ça. Il se trouve qu'elle est dans un état de confusion total et on a du fermée son commerce. Mais elle a pu envoyée une lettre d'excuse a Hermione et a son mari par contre. Heureusement que personne a touché le collier quand Alucard la détruit et que Hermione ne savent pas le chant de la mort d'Elmira également.

'' Pourquoi Alucard ? demanda Harry rapidement. Pourquoi pas Madame pomfresh ?

'' "Impertinent," dit une voix douce d'un des portraits sur le mur, et Phineas Nigellus Black, l'arrière-arrière-arrière grand-père de Sirius, leva la tête de ses bras où il dormait. "Je n'aurai pas permis à un élève de questionner un phénix sur la façon d'opérer à Poudlard lors de mes jours."

'' Oui, Merci, Phileas,'' dit Dumbledore calmement. '' Le professeur Phénix en sait bien plus sur les forces du mal que Madame Pomfresh, Harry. En tout cas, la personne de Ste Mangouste m'envoie des rapports toutes les heures et j'ai l'espoir qu'elle guérira complétement avec le temps.

'' Ou étiez-vous ce week-end, monsieur ? demanda Harry, ignorant le fort sentiment qu'il poussait sa chance trop loin, un sentiment apparemment partagé par Phineas Nigellus, qui siffla doucement.

'' Je préférerai ne pas et le dire tout de suite,'' dit Dumbledore. '' Malgré tout, je te le dirai en temps voulu.

'' Vous me le direz ?'' dit Harry, déconcerté.

'' Oui, je pense,'' dit Dumbledore, sortant une nouvelle bouteille de mémoires d'argent et le débouchant avec un mouvement de sa baguette.

'' Monsieur,'' dit Harry timidement, '' J'ai rencontré Mundungus à Pré-au-Lard.''

'' Ah oui, je suis déjà au courant que Mundingus a traité ton héritage des phénix avec un peu de mépris, '' dit Dumbledore, l'air un peu sévère. Il s'est assagit depuis que tu l'as accosté aux Trois Balais; je pense qu'il redoute d'affrontée Alucard et Hermione surtout. Malgré tout, tu peux être sûr qu'il ne touchera plus aux vielles possession de Sirius. Il est banni du QG. Mais pas de l'ordre et il doit impérativement faire ses rapport par goule a cause Rosalie furieuse contre lui a lancée un imperium vampirus pour qui se calme ses ardeur de voleur.

'' Ce Minable au sang mêlé a volé des héritages des Phénix et des black ?'' dit phineas Nigellus exaspéré; et il se précipita hors de son cadre, sans aucun doute pour visiter son portrait au numéro douze, place grimmauld.

'' Professeur,'' dit Harry après une courte pause. '' Professeur McGonagall vous a-t-elle dit ce que je lui ai dit après que rosemeta a agressée hermione ? A propos de Drago Malefoy ?''

'' Elle m'a fait part de tes suspicions, oui,'' dit Dumbledore.

'' Et est-ce que vous –''

'' Alucard prendras les mesures appropriées pour enquêter sur quiconque aurait pu participer a l'accident de Hermione, dit Dumbledore. Mais ce qui me concerne maintenant, Harry, c'est notre leçon.''

Harry fut un peu irrité par cette phrase; si leur leçons étaient si importantes, pourquoi y avait-il eut un si long temps entre la première et la seconde ? Pourtant, il ne parla plus de Drago Malefoy, mais regarda Dumbledore verser les nouveaux souvenirs dans la Pensine, et commença à faire tourbillonner à nouveau le bassin de pierre avec ses longs doigts.

'' Tu te souviendras, j'en suis certain, que nous avons laissé le commencement du conte de Lord Voldemort au moment ou le séduisant Moldu, Tom Jedusor, avait abandonné sa sorcière de femme, Mérope, et était retourné à la maison familiale à Little Hangleton. Merope fut laissé seule à Londres, attendant le bébé qui deviendrait un jour Lord Voldemort.''

'' Comment savez-vous qu'elle était à Londres, monsieur ?

'' A cause de la preuve de Caractus burke et d'une jeune assistante goule qui appelais Julia Balthory mais a présent Phénix qui, par un étrange coïncidence, a aidé au fonctionnement de la boutique d'où est venu le collier dont nous avons discuté.''

'' Vous voulez dire que Julia connaissais sa mère a Voldemort.

'' Tu comprendras pourquoi dit Alucard en souriant.

Il bougea le contenu de la Pensine comme Harry l'avait vu avant, tel un chercheur d'or. Au dessus de la masse argentée se dressa un vieux et petit homme se soulevant lentement de la Pensine, argenté comme un fantôme plus solide, avec des cheveux qui lui couvraient complétement les yeux.

'' Oui, nous en avons fait l'acquisition dans de curieuses circonstances par hasard par mon ancienne employée. Elle a rencontrée une jeune sorcière qui l'a apporté il y a bien des années. elle disait avoir vraiment besoin d'or, et ça se voyait, elle a eu pitié d'elle, couverte de lambeau et presque à terme… elle allait avoir un enfant, voyez-vous. Elle prétendait que le médaillon avait appartenu à Serpentard, le violeur maudit. Eh bien, on entend ce genre ce genre d'histoire partout, '' oh, c'était à Merlin, vous savez, sa théière favorite,'' mais concernant salazard par contre était un sujet quasiment dangereux envers Julia, elle venait de se faire adoptée par la favorite de la fondatrice de poudlard encore vivante et introuvable Elmira phénix après que son ancien maître vampire aille été tué par sa propre fille Elizabeth Grindelwald Balthory et une chasseuse transformée par elle. Bien entendu, ça le rendait presque inestimables. Elle ne semblait avoir aucune idée de sa valeur. Contente d'en tirer dix Gallions. La meilleure affaire qu'on ait jamais faite mais Julia insultée par ce qu'ont a fait la expédier au mur et a démissionne.

Dumbledore fit bouger la Pensine lus vigoureusement et Caractacus Burke redescendit dans la masse de souvenirs d'où il venait.

'' Je comprends pourquoi Julia la plaquer au mur si il lui a seulement donné dix Gallions ? dit Harry sur un ton attiré.

'' Caractacus burke n'était pas reconnu pour sa générosités, et depuis que Julia a démissionne il a toujours eu une haine envers les vampires Phénix. Merope était à Londres et désespérément à la recherche d'or, assez désespérément pour vendre sa seul possession de valeur, Le médaillon qui était l'un des héritages chéris par Elvis.''

'' Mais elle pouvait faire de la magie!'' ou pire pourquoi ne pas demandée l'aide de Julia si elle avait pitié d'elle. Elle aurait pu se procurer de la nourriture et tout ce qu'elle voulait par la magie de Julia, n'est-ce pas ?''

'' Ah,'' dit Dumbledore, '' elle aurait pu lui demandé son aide. Mais c'est ma conviction – je devine à nouveau, mais je suis certain d'avoir raison, que lorsque son mari l'a abandonné, Merope arrêta d'utilise la magie humaine. Je pense qu'elle ne voulait plus être une sorcière humaine. Bien entendu, il est possible que son amour non partagé et son désespoir actuel aient supprimé ses pouvoir mais que sa a affectée aussi une jeune goule phénix. Sauf que Julia était un vampire goule carnivore a époque et commençais à être aussi végétarienne comme Elizabeth balthory l'était autrefois et merope était influencée par les parole de son père a propos de la famille de Elmira. Dans tout les cas, comme tu vas pouvoir le constater, Merope refusa même d'utiliser sa baguette pour sauver sa propre vie.''

'' Elle ne resta même pas en vie pour son fis ?''

Dumbledore leva les sourcils.

'' Serais-tu en train de ressentir de la pitié pour Lord Voldemort ?''

'' Non,'' dit Harry rapidement, '' mais elle avait le choix, n'est-ce pas, pas comme ma mère –''

'' Ta mère aussi avait le choix,'' dit Dumbledore doucement. '' Oui, Merope Jedusor a choisi un sort plus pire que la mort plutôt qu'un fis qui avait besoin d'elle, mais ne la juge pas trop durement, Harry. Elle était terriblement affaiblie par une longue souffrance et elle n'avait pas le courage de ta mère. Et maintenant si tu veux bien te lever…''

'' Ou allons-nous ?'' demanda Harry, tandis que Dumbledore le rejoignait devant le bureau.

'' Cette fois,'' dit Dumbledore, '' Nous allons entrer dans mon souvenir. Je pense que tu le trouveras riche en détails et suffisamment précis. Après toi, Harry et Alucard…''

Harry et Alucard se pencha vers la Pensine; son visage toucha la surface froide du souvenir et il tombait à nouveau avec Alucard dans l'obscurité… Quelque secondes plus tard ses pieds touchèrent le sol tout comme Alucard, il ouvrit les yeux et constata que alucard, lui et Dumbledore se trouvaient dans une vieille rue de Londres animées et bruyante.

'' Me voilà,'' dit Dumbledore gaiement, en pointant devant lui vers une grande silhouette traversant la route devant une charrette à lait tirer par des chevaux.

Les cheveux et la barbe du plus jeune Albus Dumbledore étaient châtains.

Après avoir atteint l'autre côté la rue, il se lança le long du trottoir, attirant de nombreux regards curieux à cause du flamboyant costume de velours prune qu'il portait.

'' Joli costume, monsieur, '' dit Harry et Alucard en duo en riant, avant qu'il puisse se stopper, mais Dumbledore eut seulement un petit rire tandis qu'ils suivaient son jeune lui à courte distance, qui passa un portail de fer jusqu'à une court vide, qui précédait un sinistre bâtiment entouré de hautes grilles. Il monta montait les quelques marches menant à la porte d'entrée et frappa une fois. Après un moment la porte fut ouverte par une fille un peu négligée portant un tablier.

'' Bonjour, j'ai rendez-vous avec Mrs Cole, qui, je pense, est l'infirmière en chef ici ?''

"Oh," dit la fille d'un air dérouté, voyant l'apparence excentrique de Dumbledore. Um ... juste un instant ... MRS COLE!" hurla t-elle dessus son épaule.

Harry entendit une voix criant quelque chose en réponse. La fille se retourna vers Dumbledore.

"Entrez, elle arrive."

Dumbledore entra dans un hall carrelé de noir et blanc; l'endroit était pauvre mais parfaitement propre. Harry et le plus vieux Dumbledore suivirent. Avant que la porte d'entrée fût refermée derrière eux, une femme maigre et fatiguée se précipita vers eux.

Elle avait une expression dure qui paraissait plus anxieuse que méchante et elle parlait au dessus de son épaule à une autre fille en tablier tandis qu'elle marchait vers Dumbledore.

"... et emmenez l'iode en haut chez Martha, Billy Stubbs s'est enlevé ses croûtes et Éric Whalley soûlé partout sur ses draps - et la varicelle en plus de tout ça," dit-elle à personne en particulier, et puis son regard tomba sur Dumbledore et elle s'arrêta, ayant l'air aussi étonné que si une girafe avait traversé son seuil.

"Bonjour," dit Dumbledore, tendant la main.

Mrs Cole resta bouche bée.

"Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore. Je vous ai envoyé une lettre demandant un rendez-vous et vous m'avez aimablement invité ici aujourd'hui."

Mrs Cole cligna des yeux. Décidant apparemment que Dumbledore n'était pas une hallucination, elle dit faiblement, "Oh, oui. Eh bien - eh bien alors - vous feriez mieux de venir dans ma chambre. Oui."

Elle mena Dumbledore dans une petite pièce qui avait l'air de faire office de bureau et de chambre à coucher. C'était aussi pauvre que le hall et le mobilier était vieux. Elle invita Dumbledore à s'asseoir sur une chaise branlante et se mit derrière un bureau en désordre, le regardant nerveusement.

"Je suis ici, comme je vous l'ai dit dans ma lettre, pour parler de Tom Jedusor et des arrangements pour son futur," dit Dumbledore.

"Vous êtes de la famille?"

'' Non, je suis un professeur, '' dit Dumbledore, je suis venu pour offrir à Tom une place dans mon école.''

'' C'est qu'elle école ?''

'' Elle est appelée Poudlard, dit Dumbledore.

"Et pourquoi vous intéressez-vous à Tom?"

"Nous pensons qu'il a les qualités que nous cherchons."

"Vous voulez dire qu'il a gagné une bourse d'études? Comment est-ce possible? Il n'a jamais été inscrit."

"Eh bien, son nom est inscrit depuis sa naissance -"

"Qui l'a inscrit? Ses parents?"

Cela ne faisait aucun doute que Mrs Cole était une femme subtile mais gênante.

Apparemment Dumbledore le pensait aussi, car Harry le vit sortir sa baguette de a poche de son costume de voleur, prenant en même temps une feuille de papier totalement vide du bureau de Mrs Cole.

"Voilà," dit Dumbledore, faisant un geste de la baguette tandis qu'il lui donnait la feuille,

"Je crois que ceci mettra tout au clair."

Les yeux de Mrs Cole perdirent leurs concentrations et revinrent à la normale tandis qu'elle regardait intensément le papier blanc devant elle.

'' Ça semble parfaitement en ordre, '' dit-elle avec placidité, rendant la feuille. Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur une bouteille de gin et deux verres qui n'avaient certainement pas été ici quelque secondes auparavant.

"Euh - Puis-je vous offrir un verre de gin?" dit-elle d'un ton trop distingué.

"Merci beaucoup," dit Dumbledore, rayonnant.

Il fut bientôt clair que Mrs Cole n'était pas novice lorsqu'il s'agissait de boire du gin. Leur versant une généreuse portion, elle but son verre cul-sec. Claquant les lèvres bruyamment, elle sourit à Dumbledore pour la première fois, et il n'hésita pas à presser son avantage.

"Je me demandais si vous pouviez me dire quoi que ce soit sur l'histoire de Tom Jedusor? Je crois qu'il est né ici à l'orphelinat?"

"C'est ça," dit Mrs Cole, se resservant du gin. "Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, parce que je venais moi-même de commencer. Le soir froid et neigeux du nouvel-an, vous savez. Sale nuit. Et certes filles, il était deux, à peine plus vieille que je l'étais moi-même à l'époque, vint en titubant devant les marches de l'entrée, elle supportait son poids comme une béquille. Nous l'avons prise et elle a eu le bébé dans l'heure. Mais dans les deux heures suivante, elle avait disparu après que l'autre fille avais fait portée à boire son bras a ses lèvres.

Mrs Cole hocha la tête d'une manière impressionnante et prit une autre généreuse gorgée de Gin.

"Attelle dit quelque chose avant de disparaître? Demandant Dumbledore. "Quelque chose à propos du père du garçon, par exemple?"

'' Comme ça arrive souvent, elle l'a fait,'' répondit Mrs Cole, qui semblait maintenant s'amuser, avec un gin dans la main et un public pour son histoire.

'' je me souviens qu'elle m'a dit, J'espère qu'il ressemble à son papa, '' et je ne vais pas mentir comparé a son aide soignante, elle avait raison d'espérer parce qu'elle n'était pas une beauté – et puis elle m'a dit qu'il faudrait l'appeler Tom comme son père, et Elvis comme son père à elle – oui, je sais, étrange nom, n'est-ce pas ? Nous nous demandions si elle venait d'un cirque – et elle a dit quel e nom de famille du garçon devrait être jedusor. Et elle disparut peut après ça tout les deux sans un mot.

'' Eh bien, nous l'avons bien appelé comme elle l'a dit, ça avait l'air si important pour elle, mais aucun Tom ni Elvis ni personne du nom de Jedusor n'est jamais venu le chercher, ni aucune famille, alors il est restée à l'orphelinat et il y est depuis toujours.''

Mrs Cole se resservit une bonne mesure de gin sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Deux points roses étaient apparus sur ses joues. Alors elle dit, "C'est un garçon étrange."

"Oui," dit Dumbledore, "je pensais qu'il se serait."

"Il était aussi étrange lorsqu'il était bébé. Il ne pleurait presque jamais, voyez-vous. Et alors, quand il a un peu grandit, il était ... bizarre."

"Bizarre, de quelle manière?"

"Eh bien, il -"

Mrs Cole s'arrêta net, et il n'y avait rien de flou ou de vague dans le regard de suspicion qu'elle jeta à Dumbledore.

"Il a vraiment une place dans votre école, vous dîtes?"

"Vraiment," dit Dumbledore.

"Et je ne peux rien y faire pour le changer?"

"Rien," dit Dumbledore.

"Vous l'emmènerez, de toute manière?"

"De toute manière," dit Dumbledore sérieusement.

Elle le regarda en plissant des yeux comme si elle décidait si elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Apparemment elle décida qu'elle pouvait, parce qu'elle dit précipitamment,

"Il fait peur aux autres enfants."

"Vous voulez dire que c'est une brute?" demanda Dumbledore. "Je crois qu'il l'est," dit

Mrs Cole, en fronçant les sourcils, "mais c'est très dur de l'attraper sur le fait. Il y a eu des incidents ... de sales choses ..."

Dumbledore ne la pressa pas, mais Harry pouvait voir qu'il était intéressé.

Elle prit une autre gorgée de gin et ses joues rosirent encore plus.

"Le lapin de Billy Stubbs ... oui, Tom a dit qu'il ne l'avait pas fait je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu le faire, mais quand même, il ne s'est pas pendu tout seul à la charpente, n'est-ce-pas?"

"Je ne pense pas, non," dit Dumbledore calmement.

'' Mais je ne pourrais jamais arriver à le trouver comme il est monté la haut pour le faire. Tout ce que je sais c'est que lui et Billy s'était disputé le jour d'avant. Et puis -" Mrs Cole prit une nouvelle gorgée, en renversant un peu sur son menton cette fois,

"Lors de l'excursion d'été, - on les sorts, vous savez, une fois par an, à la campagne ou à la mer

Eh bien, Amy Benson et Dennis Bishop ne furent jamais tranquilles après, et tout ce qu'ils ont pu nous dire c'est qu'ils étaient allés dans une grotte avec Tom Jedusor. Et aussi de léger accident de voyeurisme surtout chez les jeunes femmes de orphelinat mais des que on tentait de l'attraper il disparaissait mystérieusement.

Elle regarda Dumbledore une nouvelle fois, et même si ses joues étaient rouges, son regard était ferme.

'' Je ne pense pas que beaucoup de personnes seront tristes de le voir partir.''

"Vous comprenez, j'en suis sûr, que nous ne le garderons pas en permanence?" dit Dumbledore. "Il devra retourner ici au moins chaque été."

"Oh, eh bien, c'est toujours mieux que de l'avoir sur le dos toute l'année," dit-elle avec un léger hoquet. Elle se leva, et Harry fut impressionné de voir qu'elle tenait bien debout, malgré que les deux tiers du gin ait disparu. "Je suppose que vous aimeriez le voir?"

'' Beaucoup,'' dit Dumbledore, se levant aussi.

Elle le mena hors de son bureau et en haut des escaliers de pierre, donnant des instructions et des réprimandes aux aides et aux enfants tandis qu'elle passait. Les orphelins, Harry remarqua, portaient tous la même sorte de tunique grise. On avait l'air de prendre soin d'eux, même si c'était bel et bien un endroit austère dans lequel grandir.

"Nous y voilà," dit Mrs Cole, tandis qu'ils s'arrêtèrent au deuxième étage devant la première porte d'un long couloir. Elle frappa deux fois et entra.

"Tom? Tu as un visiteur. C'est Mr Dumberton - désolée, Dunderbore. Il est venu te dire -eh bien, je vais le laisser faire."

Harry Alucard et les deux Dumbledore entrèrent dans la chambre avec rien qu'une vielle garde-robe et un lit de fer. Un garçon était assis sur les couvertures grises, ses jambes étendues devant lui, tenant un livre de vampire moldu du nom de Dracula de Briam Stocker.

Il n'y avait pas de trace des Gaunts sur le visage de Tom jedusor mais il ressemblait comme deux goûte d'eau à Alucard mais version humain. Benoît en avais héritée de ses traits physique.

'' Comment vas-tu, tom ? dit Dumbledore, s'approchant et tendant sa main.

Le garçon hésita, puis la prit, et ils se serrèrent la main. Dumbledore mit la chaise de bois à côté de Jedusor, de telle façon qu'ils avaient l'air d'un patient d'hôpital et d'un visiteur.

'' Je suis le Professeur Dumbledore.''

'' Professeur ? répéta Jedusor. Il avait l'air méfiant. '' C'est comme Docteur ? Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Elle vous a emmené ici pour m'examiner ?''

Il pointait à la porte à travers laquelle Mrs Cole venait de sortir.

'' Non, non,'' dit Dumbledore, souriant.

'' Je ne vous croit pas, '' dit Jedusor. '' Elle veut qu'on m'examine, n'est-ce pas ? Dîtes la vérité!''

Il avait prononcé les trois derniers mots avec une telle force que c'en était presque choquant. C'était un ordre, et on avait l'impression qu'il l'avait déjà donné plusieurs fois. Son œil si semblable à Alucard s'était élargi et il fixait Dumbledore, qui ne répondit rien et qui continua de sourire. Après quelques secondes, Jedusor arrêta de fixer, même si il avait l'air encore plus méfiant.

'' Qui êtes vous ?''

'' Je te l'ai dit. Mon nom est Professeur Dumbledore et je travaille dans une école appelée Poudlard. Je suis venu t'offrir une place dans mon école – ta nouvelle école, si tu veux venir.''

La réaction de Jedusor fut très surprenante. Il bondit du lit et s'éloigna de Dumbledore, l'air furieux.

'' Vous ne pouvez pas me tromper! L'asile, c'est de là d'où vous venez, n'est-ce pas ? Professeur, oui, bien sûr – eh bien, je n'irais pas, vous voyez ?

C'est cette vielle folle qui devrait aller à l'asile. Je n'ais jamais rien demander à la petite Amy Benson ou Dennis bishop, et vous pouvez leur demander, ils vous le diront !''

'' Je ne viens pas de l'asile, '' dit Dumbledore calmement. Je suis un professeur, et si tu veux bien t'asseoir tranquillement, je te parlerai de Poudlard. Bien entendu, si tu préfères ne pas venir à l'école, personne ne te forcera-''

'' J'aimerai bien les voir essayer,'' ricana glacialement jedusor qui fessais pétrifier Alucard dans le présent vu que était le même rire moqueur que lui-même.

'' Poudlard,'' continua Dumbledore, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu les derniers mots de jedusor, '' Est une école pour les gens qui ont des compétences ou un sang spéciales –''

'' Je ne suis pas fou !''

'' Je sais que tu n'es pas fou. Poudlard n'est pas une école pour les gens fous. C'est une école de magie.''

Il y eut un silence. Jedusor s'était soudainement arrêté, son visage sans expression, mais ses yeux brûlant regardant chacun des yeux de Dumbledore sans arrêt, comme si il voulait en attraper un en train de mentir.

'' Magie ?'' répéta Jedusor dans un murmure.

'' C'est cela, 'dit Dumbledore.

'' C'est… c'est de la magie, ce que je peux faire ?

'' Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire ?

'' Toutes sortes de choses, '' souffla Jedusor. Une rouge excitation se répandait sur son cou et ses joues creuses; il avait l'air fiévreux. '' Je peux faire bouger des choses sans les toucher. Je peux faire à des animaux ce que je veux qu'ils fassent, sans les dresser. Je peux arriver parfois a maté les chambre des filles quand il sorte de leur douche. Je peux faire arriver de mauvaises choses aux gens qui m'ennuient. Je peux leur faire du mal si j'en ai envie.''

Ses jambes tremblaient. Il trébucha en avant et s'assit à nouveau sur le lit, fixant ses mains, sa tête baissée comme si il priait.

'' Je savais que j'étais différent, '' murmura-t-il à ses propres doigts tremblants. '' Je savais que j'étais spécial. J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose.''

'' Eh bien, tu avais raison,'' dit Dumbledore, qui ne souriait plus, mais regardait Jedusor intensément. '' Tu es un sorcier.''

Jedusor leva la tête. Son visage était transfiguré : une joie sauvage était se dessinait dessus, mais ça ne le rendait pas plus beau; au contraire, ses traits finement dessiné semblaient plus durs, et glacial, son expression presque autant bestiale que la forme du néant de son fis Alucard.

'' Êtes-vous aussi un sorcier ?''

'' Oui, j'en suis un.''

"Prouvez-le," dit Jedusor impatiemment, sur le même ton de commandement qu'il avait utilisé lorsqu'il avait dit 'dîtes la vérité'.

Dumbledore leva les sourcils.

"Si, comme je le pense, tu acceptes ta place à Poudlard -"

"Bien sur que je l'accepte!"

"Tu m'appelleras alors 'Professeur' ou 'monsieur'."

L'expression de Jedusor se durcit pendant une fraction seconde avant qu'il dise, avec une voix méconnaissable, "Je suis désolé, monsieur. Je veux dire - s'il vous plaît, Professeur, pourriez-vous -?"

Harry était certain que Dumbledore allait refuser, qu'il dirait à Jedusor qu'il y aurait bien assez de temps pour les démonstrations pratiques à Poudlard, qu'ils étaient en ce moment dans un immeuble rempli de Moldus, et par conséquent qu'il devrait faire attention. A sa grande surprise, pourtant, Dumbledore sortit sa baguette de la poche intérieure de la veste de son costume, le pointa sur la vielle garde-robe dans le coin et y donna un simple mouvement.

La garde-robe prit feu.

Jedusor sauta du lit comme apeurée par le feu. Harry ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour hurler de choc et de rage; tous ses affaires devant se trouver ici ; mais tandis que Jedusor s'en prenait à Dumbledore les flammes disparurent, laissant la garde-robe complétement intacte.

Jedusor fixa de la garde-robe à Dumbledore, puis, avec une expression envieuse, pointa sa baguette.

'' "Où est-ce que je peux m'en procurer une?"

'' Chaque chose en son temps, '' dit Dumbledore. '' Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose qui essaye de sortir de ta garde-robe.''

Et effectivement, un faible bruissement provenant de l'intérieur pouvait être entendu. Jedusor avait l'air effrayé.

'' Ouvre la porte,'' dit Dumbledore.

Jedusor hésita, puis traversa la pièce et ouvrit les portes du meuble. Sur l'étagère du haut au dessus d'une plein de vêtements, se trouvait une petite boîte en carton qui tremblait et raclait, comme si quelques souris étaient piégées à l'intérieur.

'' Sors là,'' dit Dumbledore.

Jedusor sortit la boîte. Il avait l'air nerveux.

'' Y a-t-il quelque chose dans cette boîte que tu ne devrais pas avoir ?'' demanda Dumbledore.

Jedusor jeta à Dumbledore un long regard calculateur.

'' Oui, je suppose, monsieur, '' dit-il finalement, avec une voix sans expression.

'' Ouvres-là,'' dit Dumbledore.

Jedusor enleva le couvercle et vers le contenu sur son lit sans regarder. Harry, qui s'attendait à quelque chose de bien plus excitant, vit un bazar de petits objet de tous les jours : un yo-yo, un dé à coudre en argent un harmonica parmi eux mais surtout des photos de noir et blanc de femme nue de l'orphelinat qui semblais être forcée et semblais être l'auteur. Une fois libérés de la boîte, ils arrêtèrent de trembler et restèrent figés sur les couvertures.

'' Tu détruiras ses photo et tu iras rendre ces objets à leurs propriétaires avec tes excuses, dit Dumbledore calmement, remettant sa baguette dans sa poche. '' Je saurais si ça a été fait. Et tu es averti : Voler n'est pas toléré à Poudlard et le viole sans consentante cause le bannissement éternel de l'école.

Jedusor n'avait pas du tout l'air gêné; il regardait toujours Dumbledore froidement et d'un air évaluatif. Enfin il dit d'une voix sans timbre, "Oui, monsieur."

"A Poudlard," Dumbledore continua, 'nous ne t'apprenons pas seulement à utiliser la magie, mais à la contrôler. Tu as - par inadvertance, j'en suis certain - utilisé tes pouvoirs d'une façon qui n'est ni enseignée ni tolérée dans notre école. Tu n'es pas le dernier, ni seras-tu dernier, à laisser la magie te contrôler.  
Mais tu dois savoir que la relation non consentante à Poudlard peut renvoyer des élèves et les bannir sur la viole surtout qui est tabou. Et que le Ministère de la Magie – oui, il y a un ministère – punira ceux qui enfreigne la loi encore plus sévèrement. Tous les sorciers doivent accepter, lorsqu'ils entrent dans notre monde, de se plier à nos lois.''

'' Oui, monsieur,'' dit Jedusor à nouveau.

Il était impossible de dire ce qu'il pensait; son visage demeurait impassible tandis qu'il remettait les objets volés dans la boîte en carton. Quand il eut finit, il se tourna vers Dumbledore et dit ouvertement, "Je n'ai pas d'argent."

"Nous pouvons y remédier facilement," dit Dumbledore, tirant une bourse de cuir de sa poche. "Il y a un fonds à Poudlard pour ceux qui ont besoin d'assistance pour acheter les livres et les robes. Tu devras peut-être acheter certains de tes livres de magie d'occasion, mais -"

'' Où peut-on acheter des livres de magie ?'' coupa Jedusor, qui avait pris le lourd sachet argent sans remercier Dumbledore, en examinant un gros Gallion d'or.

Au Chemin de Traverse,'' dit Dumbledore. '' J'ai ta liste de livres et d'équipement scolaires avec moi. Je peux t'aider à tout trouver- ''

'' Vous venez avec moi ?'' demanda Jedusor, levant la tête.

'' Certainement, si tu –''

'' Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, '' dit jedusort. '' J'ai l'habitude de faire les choses tout seul, je vais à Londres seul tout le temps. Comment puis-je accéder à ce Chemin de Traverse – monsieur ?'' ajouta-t-il voyant le regard de Dumbledore.

Harry pensait que Dumbledore insisterait sur le fait d'accompagner Jedusor, mais une fois de plus il fut surpris. Dumbledore donna à Jedusor l'enveloppe contenant la liste de ses équipements, et, après avoir expliqué à Jedusor comment accéder au Chaudron Baveur à partir de l'orphelinat, il dit, "Tu pourras le voir, malgré que les Moldus autour de toi - c'est à dire les gens sans pouvoirs magiques - ne le pourront pas. Demande Tom le barman - assez facile à t'en rappeler, puisqu'il partage ton nom -"

A cette phrase Alucard un sourire moqueur et Harry compris comment en deuxième année il arrivait a enragée l'Âme du journal de Tom jedusort en voyant jedusor qui eut une crispation nerveuse, comme si il tentait de déplacer une mouche ennuyeuse.

"Tu n'aimes pas le prénom 'Tom'?"

"Il y a beaucoup de Toms," marmonna Jedusor. Soudain, comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de poser la question, comme si elle éclata malgré lui, il demanda, "Mon père était-il un sorcier? Il s'appelait aussi Tom Jedusor, ils me l'ont dit."

'' Je crains de ne pas le savoir,'' répondit Dumbledore avec une voix douce.

'' Ma mère ne pouvait pas avoir de pouvoirs magique, sinon elle ne serait pas disparu,'' dit Jedusor, plus à lui-même qu'a Dumbledore. '' Ça devait être lui. Alors –quand j'ai toutes mes affaires- quand dois-je venir à Poudlard ?''

"Tous les détails sont sur le deuxième morceau de parchemin dans ton enveloppe," dit Dumbledore.  
"Tu partiras de la gare de Kings Cross le premier Septembre. Il y a aussi un Billet de train à l'intérieur."

Jedusor acquiesça. Dumbledore se leva et présenta à nouveau sa main. La prenant, Jedusor dit,  
"Je peux parler aux serpents. Je l'ai découvert pendant les voyages à la campagne – ils me trouvent, ils me murmurent des choses. C'est normal pour un sorcier ?''

Harry compris qu'il s'était gardé de révéler son plus étrange pouvoir jusqu'à ce moment, déterminé à impressionner.

'' C'est rare mais pas inhabituelle, je connais personnellement une famille semblable qui peuvent parler au Oiseaux,'' dit Dumbledore, après un moment d'hésitation, '' ce n'est pas inconnu.'' son ton était normal mais ses yeux examinèrent curieusement le visage de Jedusor. Ils restèrent comme cela pendant un moment, homme et garçon, se fixant mutuellement. Puis la poignée de main fut brisée ; Dumbledore était à la porte.

'' Au revoir, Tom. Je te reverrai à Poudlard.''

'' Je pense que ça suffira,'' dit le Dumbledore aux cheveux blancs à côté d'Harry, et quelque secondes plus tard, ils flottaient sans poids à travers l'obscurité à nouveau, avant d'atterrir dans le bureau du présent.

'' Assieds-toi,'' dit Dumbledore, atterrissant à côté d'Harry.

Harry obéit ainsi que Alucard, son esprit encore plein de ce qu'il venait de voir.

'' Il l'a crut bien plus vite que moi – je veux dire, quand vous lui avez dit qu'il était un sorcier,'' dit Harry. '' Je n'ai pas crû Benoît et Hagrid au début, quand ils me l'ont dit.''

'' Oui, Jedusor était parfaitement à croire qu'il était – pour utiliser son propre mot – '' spécial'' dit Dumbledore.

'' Vous le saviez- alors ?'' demanda Harry.

'' Si je savais que je venais de rencontrer le deuxième plus dangereux des mages violeur noir de tous les temps après Salazard serpentard et qui allais engendrée un enfant du néant comme demi-vampire'' dit Dumbledore. '' Non, je n'avais aucune idée qu'il était destiné à devenir ce qu'il est maintenant. Malgré tout, j'étais bien entendu intrigué par lui. Je suis retournée à Poudlard avec l'intention de garder un œil sur lui, ce que j'aurais fait de toute façon, puisqu'il était seul et sans amis, mais ce que, déjà, je ressentais que je devais faire pour le salut des autres autant que le sien.

"Ses pouvoirs, comme tu l'as entendu, étaient étonnamment développés pour un sorcier si jeune et - plus intéressant et sinistre que toute autre chose - il avait déjà découvert qu'il avait une certaine mesure de contrôle sur eux, et commençait à les utiliser consciemment.

Et comme tu l'as vu, ce n'étaient pas les expériences au hasard typiques de jeunes

Sorcier: il utilisait déjà la magie contre les autres gens, pour effrayer, pour punir, pour contrôler même sexuellement. Les petites anecdotes du lapin étranglé et du jeune garçon et de la jeune fille piégés ou même les séances de voyeurisme était très suggestives… je peux leur faire du mal si je le veux…''

'' Et il parlait fourchelang comme son fis,'' coupa Harry.

"Oui, absolument; un pouvoir rare, et supposé être connecté aux forces du mal, même si, comme nous le savons, il y a des Fourchelang parmi les bons aussi, comme Elmira et Alucard. En fait son pouvoir de parler Fourchelang ne m'a pas mis aussi mal à l'aise que ses instincts évidents pour les perversions, la cruauté, la discrétion et la domination.

'' Vous dites qu'est Julia aurais fait disparaître le corps de sa mère, elle est donc pas morte. dit soudainement Harry vers Alucard et Albus.

Mais le vampire coupait albus.

'' non elle est toujours en vie mais ne veut pas que on se souvienne d'elle et ne se souvient pas non plus de sa vie humaine, elle est la compagne de Julia Alice Phénix mais elle a changée de nom et déteste que on la nomme de son nom humain pour eux qui la connaisse, et depuis elle ne dit plus un mot sans Julia et elle a perdu aussi sa mémoire humaine aussi et on ignore pourquoi qu'elle réagir avec terreur quand on nomme sans le faire exprès son nom humaine devant elle mais Harry, ne dit rien a Hermione ni a personne c'est la seul exception pour ce cours que tu ne doit rien dire a ma favorite ou a Ginny. Il ne faudrait pas que on sache que Merope est toujours vivante en temps de goule-vampire. Je suis le seul avec Albus au courant a cause qu'on a réussi à convaincre Elmira et Rosalie de la gardée en lui fessant croire qu'elle était une transylvanienne ce qui est faux.

'' D'accord dit Harry un peu sur le choc que Merope la mère de Voldemort soit devenue un vampire d'Elmira.

'' Le temps nous trompe à nouveau, '' dit Dumbledore, montrant le ciel sombre à travers la fenêtre. '' Mais avant de nous séparer, je veux attirer ton attention sur certains détails de la scène dont nous venons d'être témoins, car ils sont de grande importance par rapport au affaire dont nous allons discuter dans nos futures rencontres.

'' Tout d'abord, j'espère que tu as remarqué la réaction moqueuse de Alucard lorsque j'ai mentionnée qu'un autre partageait son prénom, tom ?''

Harry hocha la tête.

'' Il montra ici son mépris pour tout ce qui le liait aux autres gens, tout ce qui le rendait ordinaire. Alucard le savais vu quand il a été possédée par le souvenir de son père il le narguait en m'imitant a cause qui lisais aussi cette partie du passée de Voldemort en contre partie. Déjà, il souhaitait être différent, particulier, célèbre. Il changea de nom, comme tu le sais, quelques années après cette conversation et créa le masque de Lord Voldemort derrière lequel il s'est caché depuis si longtemps.

'' Je crois que tu as aussi remarqué que Tom Jedusor était un peu comme alucard avant ta rencontre, indépendant, discret, et apparemment sans amis ? Il ne voulait pas d'aide ou de compagnon dans son voyage au Chemin de Traverse. Il préférait opérer tout seul. L'adulte Voldemort est le même. Tu entendras beaucoup de ses Mangemorts clamer qu'ils sont dans sa confidence, que seul eux sont proche de lui, et même qu'ils le comprennent. Ils sont dupes. Lord Voldemort n'a jamais eu d'amis, et je crois qu'il n'en a jamais voulu un. Sauf une personne a arrivée à être son confident mais sa c'est a cause qui l'attirais sur son coté pervers non maudit, et tu devine certainement qui c'était.

'' Erika phénix évidement.

'' Oui Erika quand elle a été mordu il y a 60 ans et détestais les lois de chasse de Elmira la jugeant trop injuste et sévères et voulais être indépendante de elle, trop tôt. Et enfin – j'espère que tu n'es pas trop endormi, Harry- le jeune Tom Jedusor aimait collectionner les trophées. Tu as vu les boîtes d'objets volées qu'il avait caché dans sa chambre avec les photos forcée de fille nue, il les avait pris aux victimes de son tempérament brutal, des souvenirs, si tu préfères, de particulièrement méchants tours de magie. Garde dans ton esprit cette tendance proche de celle de la pie voleuse, parce que ce sera particulièrement important pour plus tard.

"Et maintenant, il est vraiment temps d'aller se coucher."

Harry se leva. Tandis qu'il traversait la pièce, ses yeux tombèrent sur la petite table sur laquelle reposait l'anneau d'Elvis Gaunt la dernière fois, mais l'anneau n'était plus là.

"Oui, Harry?" dit Dumbledore, car Harry s'était arrêté.

"L'anneau a disparut," dit Harry, regardant autour de lui. "Mais je pensais que vous auriez gardé l'harmonica ou autre chose."

Dumbledore lui sourit, le regardant par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

"Très astucieux, Harry, mais l'harmonica n'était rien d'autre qu'un harmonica."

Et sur cette note énigmatique il salua Harry, qui comprit qu'il pouvait partir.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : Felix fellicis

Harry avait Botanique en première heure le matin suivant. Il n'avait pas pu parler à Ginny et Hermione de sa leçon avec Dumbledore pendant le petit déjeuner de peur d'être entendu, sauf qui ne révélais pas le fait qu'Alice Phénix était en fait Merope Graunt mais il les mit au courant pendant qu'ils traversaient le carré de légumes pour se rendre aux serres.

'' Ouah, il était encore pire que Alucard, ça, le garçon Tu-Sais-Qui, dit doucement Ginny, lorsqu'ils s'installèrent autour d'une des souches de Snargaluff noueux qui constituaient le projet de leur trimestre, et qu'ils commencèrent à enfiler leurs gants protecteurs. Je veux dire, c'est vraiment intéressant et tout, mais où veut-il en venir ?''

'' J'en sais rien,'' dit Harry en installant un écran de protection. '' Mais il dit que tout ça est important et que ça m'aidera à survivre même à Alucard.''

'' Je pense que c'est fascinant, dit sérieusement Hermione. C'est tout à fait logique d'en apprendre le plus possible à propos de Voldemort. Comment est-ce que tu trouverais ses faiblesse sinon ?''

'' Alors, comment était la dernière fête de Erika ? lui demanda Harry d'une voix déformée par l'écran de protection.

'' Oh, c'était assez amusant, vraiment, '' hinata et sa femme se son réconcilier finalement, mais je suppose que Elizabeth a du mettre un peu de filtre d'amour de Fred et George dans son verre de sang tu c'est celle qui ne cause pas une amnésie au vampire. Je veux dire, elle fait des discours un peu rasants à propos d'exploits de vampire célèbre et elle flagorne McLaggen parce qu'il a des relations, mais elle nous nous a offert de la nourriture pour humain et du sang pour les vampires délicieuse, et elle nous a présenté Gwenog Jones a Ginny.''

'' Ah oui c'est vrai dit Ginny mais je l'ai trouvé un peu imbue d'elle-même mais Elizabeth ne l'aime pas a cause son ancienne équipe et elles sont des rivaux en quidditch. Même si je suis partisane de son équipe. Elle me dit qu'elle la invitée pour se faire pardonnée de avoir oublié.

'' C'est exact, c'est pour sa qu'elle a pensée pour se faire pardonner de pas avoir invitée en invitant gwenog Jones. dit Hermione.

'' Assez de bavardages par ici !'' dit le professeur Chourave avec vivacité, l'air sévère. Vous traînez, tous les autres ont commencé, et Neville a déjà sa première gousse !''

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux; Neville était effectivement assis, avec une lèvre en sang et plusieurs vilaines coupures sur le visage, mais tenant un objet vers de la taille d'un pamplemousse qui battait de façon déplaisante. Hermione cessais momentanément de respirée, mais elle se contrôlait mieux que l'année dernière.

'' Oui, Professeur, nous commençons tout de suite ! dit Ginny, en ajoutant à voix basse, une fois qu'elle eut le dos tourné, '' on aurait dû utiliser le Muffilato, Harry.''

'' Non, on n'aurait pas dû !'' dit immédiatement Hermione, l'air, comme toujours, très agacée à la pensée du Prince au Sang Mêlé et de ses sorts.

'' Enfin, allons-y… on ferait mieux de commencer…''

Elle jeta un regard appréhensif aux deux autres ; ils prirent tous une grande inspiration et ils plongèrent vers la souche noueuse qui se trouvait entre eux.

Elle revint à la vie immédiatement; de longue branches épineuses, semblables à des ronces, jaillirent du sommet et fouettèrent les airs. L'un d'entre eux s'emmêla dans les cheveux d'Hermione et Ginny la repoussa avec un sécateur; Harry réussit à attraper plusieurs branches et à les nouer ensemble; un trou s'ouvrit au milieu des branches tentaculaires ; Hermione plongea bravement son bras dans ce trou, qui se referma comme une trappe autour de son coude ; Harry et Ginny tirèrent et tordirent les branches, forçant le trou à s'ouvrir de nouveau, et Hermione arracha son bras de leur emprise, serrant dans ses doigts une gousse semblable à celle de Neville.

Les branches épineuses se rétractèrent immédiatement à l'intérieur, et la souche noueuse resta là, semblable à un morceau de bois mort innocent.

"Vous savez, je ne crois pas que j'aurais un de ces trucs dans mon jardin quand j'aurais une maison," dit Ginny en remontant ses lunettes sur son front et en essuyant la sueur de son visage.

"Passe-moi un bol," dit Hermione qui tenait la gousse battante à bout de bras; Harry lui en tendit un et elle laissa la gousse tomber dedans avec un air de dégoûté.

"Ne faites pas les délicats, presse-les, ils sont meilleurs quand ils sont frais !" leurs dit le professeur Chourave.

"En tout cas," dit Hermione, reprenant leur conversation interrompue comme s'ils ne venaient pas de se faire attaquer par un bout de bois, '' Érika va faire une fête pour la fête des chasseur vampire, Harry, et tu ne pourras pas te défiler cette fois parce qu'elle m'a carrément demandé de vérifier tes soirées de libre pour être sûr de choisir une nuit ou tu puisse venir. ''

Harry grogna. Pendant ce temps, Ginny, qui essayait d'éclater la gousse dans le bol avec ses deux mains, debout, et l'écrasant aussi fort qu'il pouvait, dit avec colère, Espère qu'elle ne va pas m'oublier de m'invitée cette fois ?

'' Elle ta bien invitée la dernière fois et Alucard va vérifier les liste invitée pour le lui faire rappelez.

La gousse s'envola hors des doigts de Ginny et heurta le verre de la serre, rebondit sur l'arrière de la tête du Professeur Chourave et fit tomber son vieux chapeau rapiécé. Harry alla récupérer la gousse; lorsqu'il revint, Hermione disait : écoute Erika est parfois un peu maladroite quand avec les humain, mais elle fait de son mieux pour toi.

'' Club des chauve-souris,'' répéta Ginny avec un sourire méprisant digne de Malefoy. C'est pathétique. Et bien, j'espère que tu vas profiter de la fête dit-t-elle d'un ton jalouse. Pourquoi tu n'essaye pas de mettre le grappin sur Alucard comme ça sa mère pourra vous proclamer roi et reine des chauves-souris…

'' On est autorisées à amener qui ont veux, dit Hermione, qui pour une raison inconnue grognais de rage contre elle. Et j'étais sur le point de te demander si tu voulais venir avec nous moi et alucard vu que parfois tu couche aussi avec nous à poudlard et au manoir quand tu t'ennuie, mais si tu trouves que c'est tellement stupide, alors ce n'est pas nécessaire que je m'en donne la peine de prévenir alucard de te mettre sur la liste invitée.

Harry regretta soudain que la gousse ne se soit pas envolée un petit peu plus loin, afin qu'il ne soit pas obligé de rester assit là avec eux. Sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent, il saisit le bol qui contenait la gousse et se mit à essayer de l'ouvrir avec les moyens les plus bruyants et énergiques qui lui venaient à l'esprit; malheureusement, il pouvait toujours entendre chaque mot de leur conversation.

'' Tu voulais me demander de venir avec Alucard ?'' demanda Ginny, sur un ton complétement différent.

'' Oui,'' dit Hermione avec colère, '' Mais bien sûr si tu préfères que j'y aille avec lui sans toi…

Il y eut une pause pendant laquelle Harry continua de marteler la gousse réticente avec un déplantoir.

'' Non, je ne préfère pas, dit Ginny d'une voix soumise.

Harry manqua la gousse, frappa le bol et le fit voler en éclats.

"Reparo", dit il précipitamment en touchant les pièces avec sa baguette, et le bol se reconstitua. Le fracas, cependant, sembla avoir rappelé la présence d'Harry à Ron et Hermione. Hermione sembla énervée et commença immédiatement à feuilleter son exemplaire des "Arbres Carnivores du Monde" pour trouver la bonne manière d'extraire le jus des gousses de Snargaluff; Ginny, d'une autre côté, semblait penaud mais assez contente de elle.

'' Donne-moi ça, Harry, dit Hermione en toute hâte. '' Ils disent qu'on est censés le percer avec quelque chose de pointu…''

Harry lui passa la gousse dans le bol; lui et Ginny remirent leurs lunettes protectrices sur leurs yeux et plongèrent une fois de plus sur la souche. Ce n'était pas comme si il était réellement surpris, songea Harry en se battant avec une branche pleine d'épines qui essayait de l'étrangler; Il avait toujours eu dans l'idée que sa arriverait souvent avec Ginny… elle était toujours jalouse comme fuckfriend, elle, lui et Cho était à présent trop embarrassés pour se regarder, alors pour se parler; et si Ginny et Hermione commençait à se faire des crises de jalousie alors que elle est fiancée au vampire et qu'ils se séparaient ? Leur amitié sexuelle pourrait-elle y survivre ? Ginny avais le même comportement que Ron en troisième année quand il se disputait; il ne s'était pas amusé à essayer de réduire la distance qui s'était installée entre eux. Au moins hermione était sûr être marier pour l'éternité a Alucard, mais accrochement embrassant d'être ne leur présence, et qu'il ne s'adresse plus la parole.

'' Je t'ai eu ! cria Ginny en sortant une deuxième gousse de la souche juste au moment ou Hermione réussi à ouvrir la deuxième, de telle sorte que le bol était plein de tubercules qui se tortillaient comme des vers vert pâles.

Le reste du cours se passa sans autre allusion à la fête d'Erika. Bien que Harry regarda ses deux amies plus attentivement pendant les quelques jours suivants, Ginny et Hermione ne semblaient pas différent, excepté le fait qu'ils étaient un peu plus polis l'une envers l'autre que d'habitude. Harry suppose qu'il devait attendre de voir ce qui se passerait sous l'influence du sang animal ou de goule dans l'ambiance tamisées, le soir de la fête. En attendant, cependant, il avait des problèmes plus urgents à régler.

Elizabeth semblais lors de ses entraînement un peu trop sûr d'elle mais semblais avoir un peu plus pire que Ginny l'an dernière mais savais gérée ses problème personnelle au vestiaire quand elle se mettait en mode joueuse professionnelle mais Harry devait constamment l'empêche de corrigée ses plan de match a chaque fois. Mais vu que c'était Hermione qui avais été attaqué et que c'est seulement rosmeta qui a reçu le contre coups l'espoir revenais, malgré leur match d'ouverture contre les Serpentard approchait. Et s'apercevais que Elizabeth malgré ses défaut de correction donnais parfois de très bon conseil a Harry, il avait bien fait de la choisir comme gardienne malgré ses lacune de l'interrompre en se croyant capitaine.

Harry content de ne pas avoir a affrontée une autre séance d'essai avec toute la maison. Il croisait Elizabeth après un cours de métamorphose d'hinata. La majeure partie de la classe était déjà partie, mais de nombreux oiseaux jaunes gazouillants continuaient à voler dans la classe, tous issus de la main de d'hermione; personne d'autre n'avait réussi à faire apparaître plus que quelques plumes dans les airs.

'' Dit Elizabeth, je croyais que ta spécialités était être attrapeuse j'ignorais tu étais si bonne gardienne.

Elizabeth lui souriais.

'' Tu sais au début quand j'ai commencée à jouer dans l'équipe de trransyvanie, j'étais gardienne pendant 3 saison mais quand l'attrapeur a époque a pris sa rrretraite j'ai pris son poste alors je me débrouille pas mal pour les deux. Capitaine Potter, et je dois dire que tu es plutôt bon capitaine, et je sais que parfois je tape sur les nerfs avec mes commentaire et mes correction, c'est juste que j'ai tendance a toujours dominer tout le monde et sa me manque être capitaine moi-même et aussi vu que ma princesse me prise encore de baise, j'ai tendance a énervée tout le monde.

'' Ce n'est pas si grave, et parfois tu donne de bon conseil, c'est un peu dur de se faire donne des ordres quand on est une joueuse dominatrice aussi puissante et bonne en quidditch que toi surtout quand tu joue avec des humains. Comment elle va hinata je la vois pas trop souvent ce temps ci avec toi, elle t'évite encore.

'' Oh sa va bien, elle ma finalement pardonnée de ma petite punition que je lui ai donnée même si elle n'a pas très envie de jouer avec moi, mais je peux la câliner parfois quand elle dort. Mais elle est très vilaine sage fille à présent. Elle a appris sa leçon de ne plus fricotée sexuellement avec la favorite de Elmira sans m'invitée avant a la torturée...

'' Et Pansy le prend bien.

'' C'est même elle qui la convaincu d'arrêter de me faire la gueule sexuelle a la fête de Erika et elle ma autorisée a des câlin durent son sommeil mais c'est tout elle va craquer sous peu, et que tu a encore ratée. En tout cas Kate a bien de la chance.

'' Ah bon pourquoi ?

'' Hermione est rentrée avant elle dans les mêmes salles de bain et quand elle allait entrée elle s'est reculer aussitôt en voyant une vague de feu bouclier et le corps de rosemeta inconsciente la bousculer sans la blessée gravement. Elle aurait pu être elle qui aurais envoyée a Saint-Mangouste.

'' Je suis d'accord, Hermione a sûrement ressentit quelque chose de louche avec ses sens de vampire et elle est allez enquêter selon moi.

'' Oui elle sait détecter eux qui sont sous impérium depuis que moka a tentée sans succès de la possédée humaine.

Ce soir là, Harry n'eut aucune raison de ne pas remercier le ciel que Hermione aille pris la place de la victime que Kate, lorsqu'ils les vits voler ce soir-là. Elle jouait bien avec Ginny et Demelza. Les batteurs, peakes et coote, devenaient meilleurs à chaque fois et Ginny n'avais plus tellement le même problème que l'an dernier vu que les poursuiveurs était disons moins sous la pression que le poste de gardien, mais parfois Ginny était une joueuse inconstante qui avait le trac de a présent ratée une passe et quand elle était en manque de cul sa affectais son vole, après une douzaine de but dont la plupart avait été tirée avec force avec elle, sa technique devint de plus en plus brouillonne, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par lancée le souafle en plein dans la mâchoire de demelza robins qui arrivait en sens inverse.

'' C'était un accident, je suis désolé, Demelza, vraiment désolé !'' lui cria Ginny comme elle zigzaguait vers le sol, en répandant du sang partout.

'' Paniqué dit Elizabeth avec colère en atterrissant à côté de Demelza et en examinait sa lèvre enflée. '' Ginny espèce d'idiote nymphomane en manque, regarde dans quel était elle est !''

'' Je peux arranger ça,'' dit Harry en atterrissant à côté des deux filles. Il pointa sa baguette vers la bouche de Demelza et dit '' episkey.'' Et Elizabeth, ne traite pas ma copine de nympho d'idiote, tu n'es pas le capitaine de cette équipe comparée a Transylvanie.

'' Et bien, tu avais l'air trop occupé pour la traitée toi-même de nympho idiote, et je pense que quelqu'un devais le faire…''

Harry se força à ne pas rire.

'' Allez, dans les airs, tout le monde, allez-y…''

Dans l'ensemble, ce fut une de leur pire entraînement de tout le trimestre, mais Harry songea que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à dire si peu de temps avant le match.

'' Bon travail, tout le monde, je pense qu'on va écraser les Serpentard,'' dit-il avec entrain, et les poursuiveurs et les batteurs quittèrent les vestiaires l'air assez content d'eux.

'' J'ai joué comme une sac de bouse de dragon, '' dit Ginny d'une voix creuse après que la porte se soit refermée derrière Elizabeth.

'' Non, ce n'est pas vrai, tu as joué très bien au début, essaye de restée concentrée tes lancée. Tu es encore plus meilleurs poursuiveuse que j'ai testés que quand tu étais gardien, Ginny. Ton seul problème, c'est ton trac sexuelle… les jumeaux te manque et sa paraît.

'' Suis désolé… pour sa aussi.

Il débita un flot continu d'encouragements sur le chemin du château, et lorsqu'ils atteignirent le deuxième étage, Ginny semblait très légèrement plus joyeux. Lorsque Harry poussa la tapisserie pour prendre leur raccourci habituel vers la Tour de Gryffondor, cependant, ils se retrouvèrent en face de hinata et Eliza, qui étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre et qui s'embrassaient fougueusement et tentais même allez plus loin. Il fut rejoint par alucard en tentant de faire rire Ginny vu qu'il ressentait qu'elle était triste en leur lisant les nouveaux commentaires sanglant sur les serpentard pour le match de demain quand il tombait sur les deux jumelles qui semblais accrocher a Dean tout les deux.

Alucard grognais, il semblait que son coté démon voulais les massacrée se réveillais soudain dans tout son corps, qui hurlais de le dévorée vivant. Il lui semblait que l'odeur de semence fâche de deans sur ses deux ex-sirène lui donnais le goût de les tuer ce salaud de Dean un sort qui le transformait en marre de sang. Luttant contre sa folie jalouse soudaine, il s'écriait d'une voix profondément furieuse.

'' Hé, il y a des dortoirs pour ça.

Dean et les jumelles se séparaient et regardais autour d'eux.

'' Quoi ? dit Parvati. On au droit on est plus ensemble alucard.

'' C'est professeur Phénix Patil… et je pourrais pensée que c'est une tentative de viole juste pour vous faire bannir de poudlard. Je ne veux pas de ça dans les couloirs. 20 point pour serdaigle et 50 point pour gryffondor.

Les jumelle était furieuse et Dean ne se retenais pas sa rage et allais lui donner un coup de poing au professeur ou pas était injuste mais Alucard bloquais sa main et le mit a genou.

'' Tu veux une retenue sanglante suspendu tête en plus Mr Thomas pour agression sur un professeur

Dean hurlais de douleur en sentant sa main craquer.

'' Alucard lâche le voyons dit Harry tentant de calmer son cousin.

Mais Alucard semblais ne pas l'entendre mais tout d'un coup Hermione apparut et le plaquais furieuse.

'' Laisse les tranquille mais qu'est-ce qui te prend alucard, tes malade de les maltraitée.

'' Non respect a un professeur… chérie un peu froidement mais radoucie.

'' Nous ne fessions rien de mal et nous sortons d'un classe vide.

'' Oui ou vous avez baisé tout les deux allez dans votre dortoirs et que sa saute sinon je rajoute des point de moins. dit Alucard en tremblant de colère.

Dean semblais embarrassée, il sourit timidement à Harry, qui ne lui rendit pas son sourire, alors que la voix de sa tête lui hurlais de laisse Alucard le réduire en charpie.

'' Euh vous venez, dit Dean, on n'a qu'à rentrer dans la salle commune…

'' Vas y toi ! dit les jumelles, ont dois toucher deux mots à notre ancien amant ! Dean parti, l'air soulagée de pouvoir s'éclipser vers l'infirmerie.

Les deux filles se tournaient devant elle d'un regard furieux.

'' Alucard tu es qu'une salle vampire jaloux et tu a carrément abusée de notre gentillesse et notre tolérance envers des blagues parfois très drôle envers nous, mais rentre toi sa dans ta salle tête de demi-vampire, tu nous a bien protéger mais maintenant c'est fini entre nous deux dit les jumelle en duo. Tu peux bien nous faire perdre des point mais ton principal problème est que tu vie trop dans le passée et tu nous fais chier avec ça. Ne nous approche plus sinon je vais te dénoncer a ta matriarche pour agression sexuelle d'un prof jaloux. Ne t'approche plus jamais de nous salle fis de pute tu ressemble exactement a Salazard Serpentard avec ta jalousie.

Alucard se pétrifias comme sonnée et les deux jumelle s'enfuit en pleurant de rage en s'excusant envers Hermione avant de disparaître.

'' Et pense pas m'avoir ce soir dans ta crypte pour ce que tu viens de leur faire Alucard.

'' Mais, mais... Quoi tu prends leur défense parfait ma petite femme préfère ses trompeuse de salope, tu va restée dehors alors. Dit alucard en colère et disparus au donjon et s'enfermant dans sa propre chambre et transformais même le lit habituelle en cercueil et avant de s'y enfermer fit apparaître une rose pour empêcher de sortir comme en première année ou il était fait mordre par Érika, pour pleurer sa rage. Quand on frappait à la porte qui s'ouvrait sur sa mère qui connaissais évidement le mot de passe de la crypte-classe d'Elmira.

'' Tout va bien alucard…

'' Non fous le camp tueuse. Laisse-moi tranquille dit alucard grondant de peine.

Erika débarrassais de la rose du cercueil et ouvrit sur un alucard en pleure.

'' Tu tes disputer avec tes sirène humaine.

'' Mes ex sirène plutôt… on a perdu temporairement mon contrôle avec leur copain, d'habitude je les taquine mais la j'ai trop craqué et j'ai laissée mon coté du néant parler a ma place. Et Hermione a tentée que je m'arrête de lui faire du mal mais j'avais tellement envie de le voir mort mais je n'ai rien pu faire.

'' Tu es jaloux et ton coté démon plus que toi en forme humaine tout simplement dit doucement Érika en le prenant dans ses bras et étonnement Alucard se calmais ce qui était rare avec Érika. Mais tu sais que c'est aussi à cause qu'on t'a refusée ta proposition de devenir un vampire et tu cache très bien. Mais tu as craqué comme moi je l'ai fait quand Nicolas est mort.

'' Ou quand ta favorite te la refusée aussi pas vrai mère.

'' Oui mais contrairement a moi toi tu ne les as pas dévorée ni transformée en nouveau née. Tu peux me dire qui tu as proposée par toi-même ton venin et te la refusée.

'' Je ne peux pas… je vous fais pas confiance mère, vous m'avez déjà trahis l'ordre et même moi en personne. Elmira m'a interdit de le révélée a vous.

Erika soupirais de regrets en voyant que seul Elmira le savais et qu'elle refuserait de le lui dire par pure sadismes de la voir souffrir.

'' J'aurais donc du ne jamais revenir en Angleterre pour cette stupide épreuve de duos des sorciers. J'aurais du restée cachée en sécurités a beaux bâtons comme tu me l'avais conseille de faire.

'' Ou j'aurais du vous restée en transe vampirique tout l'année plutôt que de vous réveille et y envoyée temari a votre cachette.

'' Mais tu n'a pas su et elle non plus que Moka avais possédée une des élèves de son école durent son massacre a la coupe des duos sorcier.

Après avoir qui fut calmée par sa mère en lui fessant une orgie sexuelle, chose qui fessais longtemps qui avais pas fait depuis le retour de Voldemort et aussi la fin de la guerre, Alucard était endormie dans son cercueil après qui renvoyais sa mère après l'orgie vu qui voulais que on laissait seul, mais il fessait semblant de dormir, les yeux fixé sur la porte de son cercueil fermée, en essayant de se convaincre que ses sentiment pour les jumelles était belle est bien terminé. Ils n'y croyaient pas du tout se faire remplacée ainsi par un sale humain, mais elles avaient raison sur un point, il avait agis tout comme ce salle connard de Salazard Serpentard avais agis envers Elmira quand elle était jeune et qui a fait une crise de jalousie envers Golric a cause Elmira l'aimais golric et non lui et elle s'en est toujours voulus de pas avoir restée quand même avec lui et le transformée en vampire et en faire son mari. c'était stupide comme comportement juste a cause que Dean et elle venais de baiser dans une classe vide… il fessais pareille après tout et pourquoi hermione la rejeté comme ça, il aurais du lui hurler la vérité a tout l'école… non… il pouvais pas faire ça mais il allait devoir contrôler ce sentiment de jalousie de son côté démoniaque en particulier a l'avenir, et pour se faire pardonner a Dean il allais lui redonner les points perdu a ses copine et a lui des demain matin.

Elles ont rompu, se dit fermement Alucard a lui-même. Elles sont hors de ma portée à présent. C'est Hermione que j'aime à présent… elle est ma femme et favorite… ce que j'ai fait était vraiment immature et grossier… il sortit de la et se composée au piano un air de classique moldu qui avais entendu mais il n'écrivait pas de parole opéra, mais finalement sa fini par une des chansons de étrange noël de Mr Jack, mais au lieu la complainte de Sally la préféré de sa grand-mère et aussi Rosalie avais apprécié depuis l'année dernière était celle de Jack mais adaptée pour lui.

Elles me trouvent génial, mes blagues sexuelles les émerveillent.  
Tous les ans justes à ce soir, c'était le triomphe et la gloire !  
Je leur fais des retenues surprises quand la lune s'éveille,

Et ils crient avant de m'apercevoir en train de le baiser elle et ma favorite !

Sans le moindre effort, je m'amuse à jouer au méchant vampire  
Et presque aussitôt, c'est la panique !  
Un seul geste banal, si l'on sait faire "Bouh !",  
Fait fuir sur-le-champ l'armée de chasseur la plus stoïque !

Mais jour après jour, c'est la même déprime depuis qui sont partie  
Je n'éprouve plus rien en commettant mes blague !  
Et moi, Alucard, l'affreux vampire.  
J'avoue me lasser de la même bataille contre les mangemort

Dans mon vieux corps, de vampire scellez, il règne même encore aujourd'hui  
Une bien étrange mélancolie.  
Pour moi, ma vie n'est qu'un long sanglot,  
Mon cœur éclate, la mort le frappera sont lot.

Je suis l'esprit du mal, le génie sexuel infernal !  
Les revenants ne vont pas en revenir du massacre  
Je suis marié à ma favorite, qui est a présent l'horreur et la terreur

Des mangemorts de mon père.  
Pour le meilleur et surtout la pire crainte du ministère !

Et comme je suis demi mort-vivant je me sers de mon sang  
Pour réciter "Être ou ne pas être humain !  
Lorsque l'envie m'en prend, mes hurlements de rage fracassants  
Résonnent à plus de cent-vingt kilomètres !

Un jour, oui... Pourrai-je me faire lui faire comprendre,  
Moi vampire qu'on dit privé d'enfance normal ?  
Je ne veux plus de ma couronne du néant !  
Comment pourraient-ils comprendre ?  
S'ils savaient seulement comme j'aimerais la rendre !

Je traîne sans but mes vieux os fourbus de vampire.  
Je me languis de l'inconnu.  
Sexe et gloire sont bien dérisoires  
Face au néant de mon désespoir du a leur trahison !

Sa fessais longtemps qui avais pas composée ni chantée pour se calmer et trouvais cette chanson reposant, et très description de son état cachée de dépression, Ouais c'était sa qui fallait pour ce contrôler mes état de rage, je chanterais les chansons de ce film moldus dorénavant. Et quand le sommeil le gagnais enfin il transformant son cercueil en lit et s'y endormie en rêvant que Dean le frappais avec son ancien balai de quidditch tremper dans l'eau bénite d'église.

Le lendemain matin, Harry tenta de passée la journée à essayer de maintenir la paix entre Alucard et Dean sans succès même si Alucard lui avais dit pour se faire pardonnée de son comportement annuler l'ordre des point perdu a gryffondor et a serdaigle. Hermione finit par aller se coucher, toujours aussi furieuse contre son mari, et deans la tête haute vers le dortoir des garçons après avoir juré des insulte contre Alucard après plusieurs années effrayée qui le regardaient.

A la grande consternation d'Harry, la glaciale nouvelle de son cousin ne se dissipa les jours suivants. Mais sa ne concernait pas du tout son équipe de quidditch Dean en fessais pas partir de l'équipe ni hermione non plus, mais Ginny semblais très triste pour alucard et elle parvint à lancée aucun point contre Elizabeth, mais brailla tellement sur tout le monde qu'il fit pleurer Demelza robins.

'' Tu la ferme et tu la laisse tranquille !'' cria Peakes, qui faisait les deux tiers de la tailles de Ginny, même s'il est vrai qu'elle portait une lourde batte.

'' ÇA SUFFIT !'' hurla Harry, qui venait de voir Ginny lancée un regard noir à Peakes et, se rappela sa réputation de lanceuse accomplie du sort de bat-fantôme, les rejoignit à tout vitesse pour intervenir avant que les choses ne dégénèrent. '' Peakes, fait demi-tour et va ranger les cognards. Demelza, ressaisit-toi, tu as très bien joué aujourd'hui. Ginny…'' Il attendit que les autres ne soient plus à portée de voix pour continuer, '' tu es ma meilleur copine a vie, mais continue à les traiter comme le maître du néant en colère et je vais te virer de l'équipe.''

Il pensa réellement pendant quelque instants que Ginny allait le frapper, mais ensuite quelque chose de bien pire se produisit : Ginny sembla s'affaisser sur son balai. Toute volonté de lutte s'évanouit et elle dit, '' Je démissionne. Je suis autant pathétique au lit que joueuse de quidditch.''

'' Tu n'es pas pathétique pour ni un ni l'autre, et tu ne démissionne pas !'' dit Harry férocement en attrapant sa robe. '' Tu peut lancer n'importe quoi quand tu es en forme, c'est un problème de mental sexuelle que tu as !''

'' Tu me traite de malade sexuelle ?''

'' Oui, peut-être que oui !''

Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment, puis Ginny hocha la tête d'un air las. '' Je sais que tu n'as pas le temps de trouver une autre poursuiveuse, alors je vais jouer demain, mais si on perd, et on va perdre, je quitte l'équipe.''

Rien de ce qu'Harry ne put dire ne changea quoi que ce soit même la proposition de la baiser avec Alucard avant chaque début de partie pour qu'elle soit satisfaite sexuellement et qu'elle soit en forme. Mais elle était trop occupée à être déprimée et grincheuse surtout envers Alucard qu'il ne s'en aperçut pas. Harry persista dans la salle commune, mais ses propos comme quoi l'équipe entière serait anéantie par le départ de Ginny étaient minés par le fait que le reste de l'équipe était assise ensemble dans un coin éloigné, manifestement en train de parler de Ginny, à lui jeter des regards mauvais. Harry finit par essayer de se mettre en colère de nouveau avec l'espoir de créer chez Ginny une attitude défiante qui pourrait la conduire à lancer le soufafle autant qu'elle était bonne a lancée son sortilège de bat-fantôme, mais sa stratégie ne sembla pas mieux marcher que les encouragements; Ginny alla se coucher aussi découragé et désespéré qu'avant. Harry resta longtemps éveillé dans le noir. Il ne voulait pas perdre le match à venir; pas seulement parce que c'était son premier en temps que capitaine, mais il était déterminé à battre Drago Malefoy au Quidditch même s'il ne pouvait pas encore prouver que ses soupçons à son égard étaient fondés. Mais si Ginny jouait comme il l'avait fait pendant les derniers entraînements, ils avaient peu de chances de gagner…

Si seulement il pouvait faire quelque chose pour que Ginny se ressaisisse sexuellement et qu'elle pense moins à ses besoins de cul… pour qu'elle joue au top de sa forme… quelque chose qu'il ferait que la journée de Ginny et Alucard soit très chanceuse...

Et la solution vint à Harry dans une inspiration subite et magnifique vu qui allaient du même coup remonté le moral de son cousin déprimée.

Il allait rencontrais avant le déjeuner alucard errant dans les couloirs on aurait proche dit le baron sanglant.

'' Salut cousin, dit j'aimerais te parler d'une inspiration pour te remontée ton moral.

'' Je t'écoute ?

'' Qu'est-ce que tu pense que sa serais une idée de faire croire en blague a Ginny que tu lui organise une orgie de la victoire après la partie dans ta crypte.

'' Bonne idée, fait lui croire que je lui conseil de boire un jeu de citrouille de ma part et que je lui donnerais tout ce qu'elle veut incluant une orgie dans ma crypte si elle le désire.

'' Oui et un philtre d'amour aussi non ?

'' Bien sûr y rien de meilleur pour préparer une orgie. dit-il avec un clin d'œil et lui donnais un verre de jus de citrouille qui venais de faire apparaître.

Alucard prit cognée en croisant sa favorite mais ne lui jetais un bref regard vu qu'elle était encore en froid tout les deux.

Le petit déjeuner fut comme à chaque fois le matin suivant; les Serpentards sifflèrent et huèrent bruyamment chaque fois qu'un membre de l'équipe de Gryffondor entrait dans la Grande Salle. Harry jeta un coup d'œil au plafond et vit un ciel clair, bleu pâle; un bon présage.

La table de Gryffondor, une foule rouge et or, acclama l'arrivée d'Harry et de Ginny. Harry sourit et salua tout le monde ; Ginny grimaça faiblement et secoua la tête.

'' Courage, Ginny!'' cries Lavande. '' Je sais que tu es doué!'' Ginny l'ignora.

'' Alucard t'encourage à prendre un thé ? Ou un café ? Jus de citrouille ? ''

'' N'importe, même du sang de goule,'' dit Ginny d'un air morose en grignotant un toast.

Quelques minutes plus tard Hermione, qui en avait tellement assez de la mauvaise humeur de Ginny qu'elle n'était pas venue manger avec eux, s'arrêta à leur niveau.

'' Comment est-ce que vous allez tous les deux ?'' demanda-t-elle timidement, en fixant l'arrière de la tête de Ginny.

'' Bien,'' répondit Harry, qui était concentrée à donner à Ginny un verre de jus de citrouille de la part de alucard.

'' Tiens, Ginny, finis ton verres et alucard te donneras tout ce que tu veux même une orgie avec toi vu que sa femme le boude.

Ginny avait porté le verre à ses lèvres lorsqu'Hermione alertée par le commentaire lui dit brusquement, '' Ne boit pas ça Ginny !''

Harry et Ron levèrent les yeux vers elle.

'' Pourquoi pas ?'' dit Ginny.

Hermione fixait à présent Harry et aussi alucard dans son coin et n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

'' Tu a demande à alucard de mettre quelque chose dans ce verre.''

'' Pardon?' fit Harry.

'' Tu as bien entendu, je l'ai vu et tu as parlé d'orgie avec Alucard, il vient juste de verser quelque chose dans le verre de Ginny qui a fait apparaître ce matin, tu as sa fiole dans ta main droite en ce moment même !''

'' Je ne voit pas de quoi tu parles, '' dit Harry en remettant rapidement la petite bouteille dans sa poche.

'' Ginny, je t'aurais prévenu, ne bois pas ça !'' répéta Hermione alarmée, mais Ginny reprit le verre, l'avala d'un seul coup et dit, '' arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, Hermione Phénix.''

Elle avait l'air scandalisée. En se penchant afin que seul Harry puisse l'entendre, elle siffla,

"Tu pourrais être expulsé pour ça. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi, Harry Alucard peut-être il me le fait souvent quand on est fâchée mais pas toi !"

'' Regardez qui parle,'' murmura-t-il en retour, '' tu n'as embrouillé personne humain, dernièrement miss Phénix ?''

Elle quitta la table à grandes enjambées. Harry la regarda partir sans regret. Hermione n'avait jamais compris à quel point le Quidditch était important que les orgies sexuelles, puis elle regarda Ginny.

'' C'est presque l'heure'' dit Harry avec entrain.

L'herbe givrée crissa sous leurs pieds pendant qu'ils marchaient vers le stade.

"On a de la chance que le temps s'annonce aussi bon, hein ?" Demanda Harry à Ginny.

"Oui," répondit Ginny, qui était pâle et arborait un air maladif.

Elle et Demelza avait déjà leurs robes de Quidditch et attendaient dans les vestiaires.

'' Les conditions semblent idéales, dit alors Alucard qui venait de prendre la place de sa favorite furieuse a la table des gryffondor, ha oui cousin devine quoi ? Ce poursuiveur de Serpentard, vaisey- il s'est pris un cognard dans la tête hier pendant leur entraînement, et il ne peut pas jouer ! Et mieux encore – Malefoy est malade aussi il a démissionne de l'équipe !''

'' Quoi ?'' dit Harry en faisant demi-tour pour le regarder. '' Il est malade ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

'' Je n'en sais rien, mais c'est bon pour vous,'' dit joyeusement Alucard. ils font jouer Harper à la place; il a l'âge de Ginny et c'est un imbécile fini.''

Harry lui rendit distraitement son sourire, mais en mettant sa robe écarlate son esprit était bien loin du Qu'indic. Malefoy avait déjà prétendu ne pas pouvoir jouer à cause d'une blessure avant, mais alors il s'était assuré que le match tout entier soit reporté à un moment qui arrangeait mieux les Serpentard. Pourquoi est ce qu'il se contentait d'un remplaçant à présent ? Est ce qu'il était réellement malade, ou est ce qu'il simulait ?

'' Au fait Ginny si tu veux venir dans ma crypte après le match le mot de passe est Sang de Malefoy autant mauvais que le plus mauvais des poulets transformée en Désirée Ombrage. Je t'invite et aussi tout tes charmante poursuiveuse aussi.

'' C'est louche, non ?'' dit-il à mi-voix à Ginny. '' Malefoy ne joue pas.''

'' On est chanceux je dirais, dit Ginny, qui semblait un peu plus animée. Et Vaisey est hors-jeu aussi, c'est leur meilleur buteur, je ne m'en plains pas et en plus je suis invitée a une orgie d'alucard avec les poursuiveuse… Hé !'' dit-il soudain, en se figeant, ses gants de poursuiveuse à moitié enfilés, et en regardant Harry et Alucard.

'' Quoi ?''

'' Je… vous..'' bafouilla Ginny, qui semblait à la fois effrayé et excité sexuellement. Mon verre… Mon jus de citrouille… vous n'avez n'as pas…?''

Harry haussa les sourcils, mais ne dit rien d'autre que, "On commence dans cinq minutes, tu ferais mieux de mettre tes bottes."

Ils entrèrent sur le terrain, accueillis par un mélange de huées et d'acclamations. Un coté du stade était un mur rouge et or; l'autre était une mer vert et argent. Bon nombre de Pouffsouffle et de Serdaigles avaient aussi choisi leurs camps : au milieu des hurlements et des applaudissements, Harry pouvait entendre distinctement le rugissement du fameux chapeau à tête de lion de Lucy.

Harry s'approcha de madame Bibine, l'arbitre, qui se tenait prête à libérer les balles de leur boîte.

"Les capitaines, serrez-vous la main," dit-elle, et Harry eut la main broyée par le nouveau capitaine de Serpentard, Urquhart. "Montez sur vos balais. A mon signal. Trois... Deux... Un..." Dès le coup de sifflet, Harry et les autres décollèrent en trombe du sol gelé, et ils étaient partis.

'' Et bien, c'est partie, et je pense que nous sommes tous surpris de voir l'équipe de violeur serpentard a mis sur pied cette année. Beaucoup pensaient, que était enfin une bonne nouvelle de avoir renvoyée Drago malefoy le favori d'un vampire à moitié morte de faim du nom de Moka black que sa me donnerais proche envie vraiment aimer le quidditch. Beaucoup pensait aussi que le retour de Harry Potter en temps que capitaine immunisée contre tout bannissement a vie pour toujours serais une excellente nouvelle pour faire chier ma maison, en échangeant de place ma sœur Elizabeth championne de Transylvanie chez les gardiens de gryffondor. Évidement être professeur aide grandement mon cousin aussi si ça peu aidée à faire perdre les serpentard.

Ces mots furent accueillis par des railleries contre alucard et des applaudissements du côté Gryffondor du terrain. Harry se tordit le cou sur son balai pour apercevoir le podium du commentateur.

Son cousin encapuchonnée comme un vampire qui imite un détraqueur non voilée parlait contre les serpentard dans le mégaphone magique qui avait si longtemps était celui de Lee Jordan sauf dans les partie serpentard-gryffondor ou alucard trouvais les meilleurs vanne possible. Harry reconnu son cousin, le plus pire joueur de quidditch de poudlard qu'il adorait commentaire les matches gryffondor serpentard en disant des blague contre sa propre maison.

'' Oh, et voilà la première tentative de tir de ses vilaine lézard, c'est gros con qui traverse le terrain à toute vitesse et…''

L'estomac d'Harry se retourna.

'' … Weasley l'intercepte, il faut bien qu'il ait de la chance de se faire invitée par moi pour une retenue et aussi invite aussi ses charmante poursuiveuse à le faire ce soir avec elle.

'' C'est vrai cousin phénix, elle en a de la chance, murmura Harry, se souriant à lui-même pendant qu'il descendait en piqué parmi les poursuiveurs, ses yeux cherchant tout autour un signe du fugace vif d'or.

Lorsqu'une demi-heure de jeu se fut écoulée, Gryffondor menait soixante à zéro, Elizabeth ayant réussi des arrêts spectaculaires, parfois du bout de ses gants, et a présent Ginny ayant marqué quatre des six buts de Gryffondor. Cela encourageais les commentaires appuyés de Phénix sur comment les deux Weasley se trouvait là uniquement parce qu'il avec beaucoup de talents en quidditch et aussi en soirée spécial Weasley après les finaux de quidditch, mas il partit sur le fait que Peakes et cotte à la place était plutôt bon joueur mais rien de comparable en orgie sexuelle.

'' Bien sûr, coote n'a pas vraiment la carrure au lit que moi, dit Alucard, il doit être fis unique et n'a pas été entraînée par une si sexy petite sœur comme Ginny Weasley.

'' Envoie-lui un Cognard!'' cria Harry à Coote en le doublant à toute vitesse, mais Coote, avec un grand sourire, choisit plutôt de lancer le Cognard suivant à Harper, qui doublait Harry dans l'autre sens. Harry fut satisfait d'entendre le bruit sourd qui signifiait que le Cognard avait trouvé sa cible et le commentaire faussement triste d'alucard : Le pauvre cognard c'est la deuxième fois depuis l'année dernière qui frappe quelqu'un aussi moche que ma mère sous la douche.

C'était comme si Gryffondor ne pouvait pas se tromper. Ils marquaient encore et encore, et de l'autre côté du terrain, Ginny lançait encore et encore les tirs avec une apparente simplicité. Il souriait à présent, et lorsque la foule salua un arrête particulièrement bon avec le refrain enthousiasme de Balthory et notre reine, il fit semblant de les conduire du haut de son balai.

'' Elle se prend pour quelqu'un aujourd'hui, hein ? fit une voix sournoise, et Harry fut à moitié éjecté de son balai comme Harper lui rentrait dedans violemment et délibérément. '' Ton pute traite à son sang..'' Madame Bibine leur tournais le dos, et malgré les cris furieux des Gryffondor en-dessous, Harper était déjà loin lorsqu'elle se retourna. Harry, dont l'épaule était douloureuse, le suivit, déterminé à le heurter en retour.

'' Et je crois que Harper a malheureusement vue le vif ! dit Alucard avec colère dans son mégaphone. : Va cousin si tu veux être le premier à te faire ta copine ce soir il faut se grouiller.

Alucard était vraiment idiot cette fois, songea Harry, il ne les avait pas vu se rentrer dedans ?

Mais il eut soudain l'impression que son sang se glaçait – Phénix avait raison et Harry avait tort : Harper n'avait pas accéléré au hasard; il avait repéré ce que Harry n'avait pas vu : le Vif d'or volait au-dessus d'eux, scintillant légèrement dans le ciel bleu.

Harry accéléra; le vent bourdonnait à ses oreilles en noyant le bruit des commentaires de phénix ou de la foule, mais Harper était toujours devant lui, et Gryffondor n'avait que cent points d'avance; si Harper y arrivait avant lui, Gryffondor perdait... Et Harper était à présent à quelques centimètres, la main tendue...

"Hé, Harper !" Hurla Harry en désespoir de cause. "Combien tu as payé que son ex Pansy Parkinson te sautée pour que tu renvoie Malefoy et pour prendre sa place ?''

Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à dire ça, mais Harper eut une réaction de surprise à retardement; il manqua le Vif d'or, le laissa glisser entre ses doigts. Harry se jeta sur la petite balle et l'attrapa.

"OUI !" Hurla Harry. Il fit demi-tour et fendit l'air vers le sol, en brandissant le vif. La foule se mit à hurler en réalisant ce qui venait de se passer, en recouvrant presque le coup de sifflet qui marquait la fin du match

'' Ginny, ou est que tu vas ?'' cria Harry, qui s'était retrouvé pris dans une étreinte collective de l'équipe en plein vol. Ginny passa à côté d'eux à toute vitesse jusqu'à ce qu'elle saute de son balais pour embrasser Alucard et aussi pour le frappée de ne pas avoir vu le plaquage de harper ce qui paraissais a la fois amusée et l'embrassais en retour. Et Harry entendit Ginny expliquer nonchalamment à une McGonagall furieuse, '' Je n'ai pas pu résister a lui en foutre une, professeur, désolée.''

Harry se libéra en riant du reste de l'équipe et étreignit Ginny, mais la laissa rapidement partir. En évitant son regard, il lui donna une tape joyeuse dans son dos à la place comme tout animosité oubliée mais un peu jaloux aussi, les gryffondor quittaient le stade tous ensembles en levant le poing et en saluant leurs supporters.

Dans les vestiaires, l'ambiance était à la jubilation.

'' Orgie et fête dans la crypte alucard tout l'équipe est invitée et laissera la porte ouverte mais si la porte se ferme le mot de passe est le sang de malefoy et aussi mauvais que celui de désirée Ombrage. a dit Seamus !'' cria joyeusement Ginny. '' Venez, Kate et demelza !''

Seul Deans ne semblais pas enchantée que alucard organise la fête orgie de la victoire après tout il était vraiment furieux un contre l'autre mais Ginny le regardais sous le regard de alucard qui était souriant mais était navrée.

'' Et tu es libre d'invitée avec tes chérie aussi deans, alucard te laissera rentrée avec ces ex-sirène. C'est pour se faire pardonnée de t'avoir proche broyer les bras hier soir.

Deans fut a la fois surprise qui soit invitée et que Alucard se fasse se faire pardonnée en nature, et semblais plus heureux a présent. Ginny et Harry était les deux dernière dans les vestiaires. Ils étaient sur le point de partir lorsqu'Hermione entra. Elle tripotait son écharpe de Gryffondor dans ses doigts et semblait triste, mais déterminée.

'' Il faut que je te parle, Harry,'' elle prit une grande inspiration. '' Tu n'aurais pas dû demander a Alucard de faire ça, tu as entendu Erika, c'est illégal de bannissement de Poudlard.''

'' Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, renvoyée Alucard en exil ?'' demanda Ginny.

'' Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez tous les deux ?'' demanda Harry en se retournant pour suspendre sa robe, afin qu'ils ne le voient pas sourire.

'' Tu sais très bien de quoi nous parlons!'' dit Hermione d'une voix perçante. '' Tu as versé de la potion de chance et du philtre d'amour dans le jus de citrouille de Ginny ce matin ! De l'aphrodisias et du Félix felicis !''

'' Non, pas du tout !'' dit Harry en se retournant pour leur faire face.

'' Si tu l'as fait, Harry, et c'est pour ça que tout s'est bien passé, quand alucard offre toujours un truc à boire il y a toujours un philtre d'amour dans le verre, il manquait des joueur de serpentard et Ginny a très bien lancée !

'' Je n'en ai pas versé et Alucard non plus !'' dit Harry souriant d'une oreille à l'autre. Il glissa sa main dans la poche de sa veste et en sortant la petite fiole qu'Hermione avait vue dans sa main le matin même. Elle était pleine de potion dorée et le bouchon était toujours scellé à la cire.

'' Je me suis arrangée pour rencontrée Alucard pour faire à croire qu'il avait mis un philtre amour pour dans son verre pour organisée l'orgie de quidditch dans sa crypte pour lui remontée le moral aussi mais il n'a rien fait de telle, et moi non plus a cause il savait que tu regardais. '' Il regarda Ginny. Tu as tout lancée parce que tu te sentais chanceuse et que alucard allais faire l'orgie de la victoire après cette partie, tu as tout fait par toi-même quand tu as sus que tu allais après la partie être satisfaite sexuellement par alucard en fête d'orgie, alors que c'était un plan de farce a faire pour remontée le moral a alucard et ton niveau de manque sexuelle des jumeaux pour toi Ginny.

Il remit la potion dans sa poche.

'' Il n'y avait vraiment rien dans mon jus de citrouille ?'' demanda Ginny, stupéfaite de s'être fait avoir par une blague. Mais le beau temps… Alucard qui m'invite tout l'équipe dans sa crypte et Vaisey qui ne pouvait pas jouer… je n'ai vraiment pas avalé de potion de chance ni d'amour ?''

'' Il va en avoir probablement dans sa crypte mais pas ce matin.

Harry embrassais sa copine passionnément. Ginny resta bouche bée pendant instants puis il se tourna vers Hermione en imitant sa voix : '' tu as rajouté du Felix et de l'aphrodisia dans le jus de Ginny ce matin, c'est pour ça qu'il a tout arrêté ! Tu vois ! Je peux faire des buts sans aide, hermione !''

'' Je n'ai jamais dit que tu ne le pouvais pas – Ginny, tu pensais en avoir pris aussi !''

Mais Ginny était déjà passé à côté d'elle avec son balais sur l'épaule excitée de pouvoir baiser alucard dans sa crypte durent la fête.

"Euh," dit Harry dans le silence soudain; il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son plan se retourne ainsi contre Hermione, '' tu veux venir a l'orgie de ton mari, maintenant ?''

'' Vas y ! dit Hermione en ravalant ses crise. J'en ai assez de Alucard en ce moment, je ne sais pas ce que je suis supposée faire avec sa jalousie maladive vu que je l'ai jamais vu être violent avec les jumelle, avant était moi qui supportais ses crise mais jamais elle. Je vais chassée à la place.

Et elle sortit elle aussi des vestiaires à grandes enjambées.

Harry marcha lentement sur le chemin du retour avec la foule, dont beaucoup le félicitèrent, mais se sentait très déçu; il avait été persuadé que si Ginny gagnait le match en échange d'une orgie, Alucard et Hermione redeviendraient sa favorite immédiatement. Il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait expliquer à Hermione que alucard est seulement perdu le contrôle a cause des jumelle et de Dean. Et que n'était pas de sa faute.

Harry ne vit pas Hermione a la fête de gryffondor à la crypte de alucard mais il a proche était agressée sexuellement par Ginny et les poursuiveuse dans une orgie de groupe pour fêtée sa, Alucard évidement servais des boissons drogue au philtre d'amour à la jeune fille, sous les lamentations de plaisir de baiser en groupe. Il avait que des filles de gryffondor mais aussi Dean et ses copine dans un coin en train de baiser et alucard était très heureux être le maître de la fête d'échange de couple. il mit un peu de temps avant d'essayer de chercher alucard pour le félicitions de son orgie et réussi a échappé a Romilda vane, entièrement nue, qui sous-entendait sans aucune subtilité qu'elle aimerais aller à la fête de chasseur de Erika avec lui et qui coucherais volontés avec lui et Ginny aussi après En se dirigeant vers la table des boissons, il tombais sur Hinata, et Elizabeth, et funix sur son épaule et pattenrond miaulant avec espoir à ses pieds.

'' Tu cherches mon frère ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais en coin. '' Il est juste là, ce sale hypocrite de pervers.

Harry regarda dans un coin qu'elle lui indiquait. Là, bien en vue de toute la salle, se tenait Alucard, entrain de baiser tellement serré avec Lavande Brown qu'il était si rapide de dire à qui appartenait les mains.

'' On n'a a l'impression qu'il la dévore vivant, hein ? dit froidement Hinata. Mais je suppose qu'il va affiner sa technique a se dévoilant en forme hybride sans que sa femme le saches. Était un bon match, Harry.''

Elle lui tapota le bras; Harry eut une sensation bizarre dans l'estomac, mais elle s'éloigna ensuite pour se resservir en bierraubeurre droguer pour voir Ginny qui lui saute dessus gaiement satisfaite. Pattenrond la suivit hinata en trottinant ses yeux fixé sur funix.

Harry détourna les yeux d'Alucard, qui ne semblait pas devoir refaire surface dans la vague d'orgie immédiat, au moment où le trou du portrait de golric se refermait. Avec un sentiment d'angoisse, il sembla avoir une crinière de cheveux broussailleux disparaître avec un médaille en argent au cou.

Il se précipita, évita de nouveau Romilda vane et ouvrit en se rhabillant hors du donjon de la grosse dame. Le couloir, à l'extérieur, semblait désert.

'' Hermione ?''

Il la trouva dans la première salle non fermée qu'il essaya. Elle était assise sur le bureau du professeur, nue, seule à jouer avec son collier en forme de S avec un anneau de petits oiseaux jaunes gazouillants qui tournaient autour de sa tête, qu'elle venait visiblement de faire apparaître. Harry ne peu s'empêche d'admirer à la fois son corps nue de vampire à un moment pareil.

'' Oh, salut, Harry, dit-elle d'une petite voix. '' J'étais juste en train de m'entraîner.''

'' Oui… ils sont…euh… vraiment très bien…'' dit Harry.

Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il se demandait simplement s'il y avait la moindre chance qu'elle n'ait pas remarqué la tromperie de son mari, qu'elle a juste quitté la salle parce que elle ne voulait pas être pris dans une orgie peut trop bruyante, lorsqu'elle d'une voix inhabituellement glacial et haut perchée, '' Mon mari a l'air d'apprécier la fête.''

'' Euh... .Ah bon ?'' dit Harry.

'' Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu,'' dit Hermione. Il ne se cachait pas vraiment, pas…?'' sa te dirais de me sautée comme l'an dernier durent la révolution sexuelle d'ombrage.

Harry était vraiment tenté mais la porte s'ouvrit. A la grande horreur de Harry, Alucard rentrais en riant froid, en tirant Lavande par la main.

'' Oh, chérie tu es la tu ne viens pas baiser avec nous.'' dit-il en s'arrêtant net à la vue de Harry et Hermione mais surtout du fait que sa femme était nue et avais carrément demandé a Harry de la sauter sans lui.

'' Oups ! Je crois qu'elle aurait préféré le faire en privée avec ton cousin.'' et elle recula hors de la salle en gloussant. La porte se referma claquant derrière elle.

Il y eut un horrible silence, Hermione fixait Alucard, qui refusait de la regarder, mais dit dans un mélange étrange et bravade et de malaise, '' Salut cousin, je me demandais ou tu était passé avec ma femme !''

Hermione glissa sur ses pieds et à une seconde. La petite volée d'oiseaux dorés continua à gazouiller en cercle autour de sa tête, ce qui la faisait ressembler à un étrange modèle du système solaire.

'' Tu ne devrais pas laisser ta putain dehors, dit-elle doucement. Elle risque de se faire violer par les serpentard Alucard.

Très droite, elle marcha lentement vers la porte en lui lançant sa bague de fiançailles au visage du vampire dans un instant de rage et Alucard en était pétrifier par sa colère mais il ne s'entendait pas tout quand elle chantait de rage : OPPUNGO ! hurla-t-elle depuis l'encadrement de la porte en birdlang en plus.

Harry fit volte-face pour voir Hermione pointée un éventail de combat que Harry n'avais jamais vu et fit apparaître tout les phénix qui regroupais Mina, Funix, Belmont et les hiboux de l'école qui dans le lot y avais même Hedwige qui se précipitait en plus des oiseaux apparut de hermione de la classe et se précipita sur son mari, même les oiseaux qu'elle avait fait apparaître l'attaquèrent donnant des coups de bec et de griffes partout ou ils pouvaient.

'' Arrête enlevé moi ça ! Hermione ! Cria-t-il mais avec un dernier regard de furie revancharde Hermione ouvrit la porte et disparut. Harry crut entendre un cri de rage avant qu'elle ne claque la porte.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 : Errance dans la forêt et serment inviolable.

Hermione ne réapparaît plus que entre les cours et évitais carrément tout présence de Alucard et de lavande, elle passait son temps a chassée plus que nécessaire et c'était même pris le partie des goules de Elmira a chaque fois que alucard venais seul elle l'empêche de l'a voir tout comme l'année dernière ou il interdisait Hagrid et il était enragée a cause qui avais interrompu sans le savoir une lutte vampirique légal. Le plus pire c'est que Elizabeth et sa propre fille hinata avais pris partie contre lui et ne pouvais plus les appelle pour remplacée temporairement sa femme, il avait a son cou en collier l'anneau que hermione lui avais jetée en plein visage. Et croyais à chaque matin de hibou une lettre de funix qui lui annonçait son divorce.

Alucard était dans un coin qui avais presque pas d'animaux a chassée vu qui était sur le territoire accordée par Rosalie de soir et de jours pour rose et ses fille autrement dit la pleine ou l'année dernière il avait appris sa favorite a luttée en main nues. Même si cette année tout les deux pouvais chassée a leur guise dans la forêt.

Alucard regardais la neige tomber sur la forêt et attendais Hagrid couper les sapins pour la grande salle pour la fête des vampires, il ne proposait pas son aide comme les autres années il n'a avais pas besoin.

** Je ne comprends pas… pourquoi elle refuse de me parler, qu'est-ce je fais pour méritée sa colère. ** songeais-t-il malheureux et confus et en manque et pour défouler il lançait une balle de neige ensorceler sur un arbre.

Pendant ce temps a l'autre bout de la forêt, prés de prés-au-lard, Rosalie, Alice et Julia tentais de la consolé, du moins Rosalie et Julia, hermione remarquais que Alice ne parlais jamais en fait vu c'était Julia qui était sa compagne qui parlais a sa place. Mais elle évitait étrangement de jouer avec son médaillons en argent devant Alice comme si elle en était dégoûtée et repoussée par se collier alors il la cachait dans sa chatte pour lui faire plaisir et se faire plaisir aussi a entendant les légers battements étrange.

'' Salle porc de vampire, me faire sa coucher avec cette peste humaine, il avait jurée qui n'était pas intéressée par elle en troisième année. dit Hermione en larme dans les bras de Rosalie.

'' Chut ma chérie tu a tout a fait raison, alucard est une salle porc de demi-vampire. Consolais Rosalie qui la serraient contre elle. Tout comme sa mère.

Alucard tentais alors à nouveau en invisible de murmurée en mental : Pardon mokionne vient me voir s.v.p.

Mais Hermione bloquais avec ses pouvoir ses tentative par son bouclier et lui répondais mentalement par contre : VA TE FAIRE PLANTÉE UN COUTEAU SAINT PAR UN PRÊTRE MOLDUS TOI LE CONNARD DE FIS DE PUTE DE SERPENTARD ET TA PUTAIN DE GRYFFONDOR.

Alucard cessais aussitôt ses tentative de discussion mental mais elle sentait énergie de vampire qu'elle était triste et furieuse contre lui et préférais ne pas approcher d'elle pour le moment et se met a chantonnée pour lui-même la complainte d'Alucard sa version de la complainte de Jack qui avais composée la semaine dernière mais sans chantée cette fois, la parole que pour lui-même et contrôler sa forme démon qui aurais bien voulu la forcée a la viole en lutte vampirique.

Pendant ce temps, une jeune fille était perdu dans la forêt en pleine nuit pensant qu'hermione voudrais un peu de compagnie quand tout d'un coup Julia ignorant son identités l'assommais par la soif, contrairement au autre elle ignorait que était le jouet des phénix et la ramenais assommée a Hermione peut-être un buffet de sang lui remonterais le moral, elle arrivait au camp et dit :

'' J'ai trouvée une intrus tu pourrais la dévorée avec nous hermione.

'' Oh oui mais attend non c'est Pansy notre prostituée de luxe réveilla la soit gentille Julia, c'est une jeune proie de l'école, sûrement elle pensait me chercher pour travailler.

'' Oh désolé… je ne savais pas que c'était elle que les garçons était amusée. Je vais la réveiller. Mes vielle manie de tueuse balthory m'ont trahis.

Julia se mit a chantée et elle se réveillait avec un mal de crane.

'' Aie, quel maudite branche et tomber sur moi.

Hermione allais vers elle et l'aidais a se relevée.

'' Pansy tu ne dois pas être dans la forêt a cette heure quelque tu fais ici ? C'est idiote de ta part de te promener seul tu aurais pu te faire dévorée vivant.

'' Je te cherchais je suis désolée… j'ai voulais te suivre et proposée comme jouet sexuelle mais tu es toujours dans la forêt et je me suis à nouveau perdu comme cette été, vu que était la première fois en dehors des cours j'avais tenté de rentrée dans la forêt interdite.

Hermione riais en se souvenant que elle aussi elle a fait la même chose étant humaine.

'' Désolé Pansy, c'est Julia elle pensait me remontée le moral en te chassant.

'' Désolé miss parkinson s'excusais le vampire.

'' Pas grave… je ne suis pas fâchée... hermione je pourrais vous demander de me transformée en vampire, sa serais un bon moyen de te venger de ton mari infidèle. Je trouve que sa serais une bonne idée et en plus je suis disons une expert à savoir se venger de quelqu'un autrefois.

'' Je… je dois être obligée de lui demander sa permission et je ne veux pas lui parler pas après ce qu'il m'a fait.

'' Je comprends ma puce, mais…

Elle eut alors une brillante idée de vengeance à la ancienne Pansy Parkinson

'' Alors Écoute Mokionne… tu as juste demande a Elmira son autorisation et passe par-dessus Alucard sans lui dire, Elmira lui est supérieur ici a poudlard. Dit Pansy, se souvenant ce que Alucard lui avais rencontrées a son réveille. Alucard a fait la même chose pour votre équipe de quidditch pour faire chier Burninger, l'année dernière, non? Humilie-le en passant par-dessus son autorité pour lui donner une bonne leçon.

Hermione était sonnée, finalement c'était une très bonne idée, Alucard avais fait la même tactique contre Ombrage pour l'équipe de Quidditch de gryffondor après tout elle avait complimentée mcgonagall pour passée le message de demander a Dumbledore de faire jouer l'équipe et que vus qui ne sont pas au manoir c'est Elmira qui décide ici pour une transformation et non pas alucard, Et sa serais un très bon moyen de se venger de son mari.

'' Pansy tu sais tu quoi pour une ancienne pouffiasse de serpentard qui me détestais étant humaine, ton idée est vraiment bien trouvée. Je demanderais moi-même a Elmira pour ta transformation et même essayerais avec son aide de te donner mon propre venin de vampire, et si je me contrôle pas elle finira le travail. Elle me dira oui a cause elle doit savoir que alucard a été traître avec moi comme Erika a présent.

'' OH merci hermione je te promets que je serais une bonne nouveau née je chasserais même comme hinata sans me plaindre du tout, j'aurais par contre le droit une fois transformée de boire ton sang un peu.

'' Bien sûr ma chère futur phénix. dit-t-elle en riant.

Une fois de plus la neige tourbillonnait contre les fenêtres gelées; Noël approchait à grand pas la fête détestée des phénix. Hagrid avait déjà déposé habituelle douzaine de sapins dans la grande salle. Des guirlandes de houx avaient été entortillées autour des rampes d'escalier; des bougies éternelles rougeoyaient à l'intérieur des casque des armures et on avant accroché d'énormes boules de gui à intervalles réguliers le long des couloirs. De grands groupes de filles avaient tendance à converger sous les boules de gui à chaque fois qu'Harry ou Ginny venait à passer, ce qui provoquait des embouteillages dans les couloirs. Cependant et fort heureusement, les nombreux vagabondages nocturnes de Harry et son cousin lui avait donné une étonnamment bonne connaissance des passages secrets du château, si bien qu'il parvenait souvent et sans grande difficulté à emprunter une route libre de toute boule de gui pour se rendre en cours. Ginny et Alucard, qui autrefois aurait été plus jaloux qu'amusée de ce besoin de faire de tels détours, éclata simplement de rire à pour tout ça. Même si Harry et Ginny préférait de loin ce nouveau Alucard enjoué et rieur même si était qu'une apparence, vu que chaque fois qui était seul en invisible pour la chasse il chantait sa chant des lemmatisations de Alucard mais version vampire tout à celui agressif et jaloux et de mauvaise humeur meurtrière qu'il avait du supporter ces dernières semaines, le prix à payer était lourd.

Tout d'abord, Harry et Ginny devait supporter la présence presque permanente du nouveau jouet de Alucard, Lavande Brown, qui semblait considérer comme perdus tous les moments qu'elle ne passait pas a embrassée Alucard, sauf au moment de la chasse évidement ensuite, Harry se retrouvait une fois de plus son cousin séparé de deux personne qui semblaient ne plus jamais devoir se parler. Alucard, dont les mains et les avant bras portaient encore les griffures et les coupures d'attaque de tout les oiseaux de poudlard qu'Hermione avec invoquer en birdlang par son nouvelle arme magique, prenait un ton défensif et plein de ressentiment.

'' Elle ne peut pas se plaindre,'' dit-il à Harry, '' Elle peut bien coucher avec qui elle veut même toi Harry et Ginny. Elle est juste jalouse que j'aille trouver quelqu'un pour m'amuser un peu moi aussi, et alors ? C'est un pays libre après tout du moins. Je n'ai rien fait de mal.

Harry ne répondit pas mais il savait que Alucard mentais pour se venter mais qu'il était affreusement triste que Hermione s'exilée a cause de lui entre les cours et fit semblant être plongé dans le livre qu'ils étaient censé avoir lui avant la leçon de Sortilèges du lendemain matin (la perfection d'une incantation : une quête). La preuve qui mentais vu que il chantait toujours les chants de étrange noël de Mr Jack mais version a lui pour tentée de faire plaisir brièvement a sa favorite quand même du moins quand il se voyait, et que lavande soit pas la ce qui arrivais seulement dans les cours séparée. Il savait quand même qui l'entendaient chantée au moins vu qu'apparemment il se fessait un concours de chant vampirique pour se provoquer un et l'autre. Mais Harry était toujours déterminé qu'il était à rester ami avec à la fois son cousin et Hermione, il passa beaucoup de temps la bouche close, sans dire un mot.

'' Si elle veut rompre avec moi, marmonna Alucard, je veux dire, d'accord je suis son mari mais elle me doit la vie après tout, je sais que je devais aller à la soirée de la fête des chasseurs avec elle, mais elle ma dit que sa ne la dérangés pas quelle aille un jouet humaine… juste en tant que vampire je ne la transforme pas sans son avis…

Harry tourna une page de son livre, conscient que Ginny le regardait. La voix de Alucard s'évanouit en murmures à peine audibles, couverts par le craquement des bûches dans la cheminée, cependant Harry crut comprendre les mots '' favorite'' et Ne peux pas se plaindre'' de nouveau.

L'emploi du temps d'Hermione était si chargé qu'Harry ne pouvait convenablement lui parler que le soir, et même alors elle était rare qu'elle était dans le château le soir, lorsque Alucard était de tout manière enfermer avec lavande dans sa crypte. Hermione refusait de le rejoindre et s'asseoir dans la salle commune lorsque Harry s'y trouvais avec Ginny. Par conséquent Harry la retrouvait généralement à la bibliothèque, ce qui signifiait que leur conversation se tenait à voix basse.

'' Il est tout à fait libre de baiser importe quel humaine sauf pour ce qui est de la transformation il doit avoir mon avis, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas divorcée officiellement mais de tout manière je ne peux pas divorcée avec lui vu que je ne suis pas mariée a lui officiellement. Je m'en fiche totalement.

Elle leva sa plume et inscrit le point de son ''i'' si violemment qu'elle fit un trou dans son parchemin. Et elle aussi chantait cette fois la chanson du combat entre Jack et boggie lavande pour se pratiquer a chantée en disant dans la chanson que Lavande ressemble à un tas de viande avarié. Harry ne dit rien a part qu'elle trouvait drôle sa version de musique ce qui la fait rire. Il pensait que sa voix pourrait très bientôt disparaître à force de ne pas être utilisée. Il se pencha un peu plus sur son livre de potions et continua à prendre des notes sur les Élixirs Éternels, faisant quelques pauses pour déchiffrer les utiles annotations du Prince au texte original de Libatius Borage.

'' A propos, tu devrais être prudent,'' dit hermione après un moment qu'elle a cessée de chantée.

'' Pour la dernière fois'' dit Harry d'une voix un peu rauque après trois quarts d'heure de silence, je ne rendrai pas ce livre à Erika. J'ai appris davantage du Prince Vampire de sang-mêlé que de ce que Rogue et Erika ont pu m'enseigner jusqu'à maintenant…''

'' Je ne parlais pas de ton stupide pseudo-prince vampire'' dit Hermione, en fusillant le livre du regard comme s'il avait été grossier envers elle. '' Je te parle de tout à heure. J'aillais la douche des fille juste avant de venir ici, et il y avait environs une douzaine de filles donc Romilda Vane, qui essayaient de déterminer le meilleur moyen de te faire boire un philtre d'amour en dehors des orgie de Alucard, elle espèrent tous aller avec toi à la soirée de Erika et il semblerait qu'elle aient toutes acheté les philtres d'amour de Fred et Georges, et j'ai bien peur qu'ils soient efficaces vu que c'est Alucard qui a inventée cette nouvelle version qui ne cause pas d'amnésie chez les demi-vampire.

'' Pourquoi tu ne les as pas confisqués alors ? demanda Harry, cela lui semblait incroyable que la manie d'hermione à faire respecter les règles ne soit plus de mise durant cette période cruciale.

'' Elles n'avaient pas les philtres avec elles dans les douches, répondit Hermione avec mépris, j'ai aussi avertie Ginny à cause que si sa marche pas avec toi ils vont essayer avec elle vu que tu es son copain. Elle ne faisait que discuter des tactiques. Et comme je doute que Le Prince vampire au sang-mêlé – '' elle jeta au livre un autre regard pleine de mépris'' – puisse concevoir un antidote aussi rapidement que Alucard et son tonique, pour une douzaine de philtres d'amour différents à la fois, si j'étais toi, j'inviterais simplement quelqu'un avec Ginny pour venir avec toi, ça empêcherait les autres de penser qu'elles ont encore une chance. La soirée est demain, elles deviennent prêtes à tout.''

'' Il n'y a personne que Ginny et moi j'aie envie d'inviter'' marmonna Harry, qui faisait encore de son mieux pour essayer de ne pas penser a Alucard, malgré le fait qu'elle soit sa fuckfriend et qui couchais souvent avec, depuis l'année dernière.

'' Bref, sois prudent, fais attention à ce que tu bois ou ce que on t'offre a mangé parce que Romilda Vane n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter'' dit Hermione d'un ton grave

Elle remonta le long rouleau de parchemin sur lequel elle écrivait son essai d'Arithmancie et continua de griffonner avec sa plume. Harry la regarda, l'esprit ailleurs.

"Attends une seconde" dit il lentement. «Je pensais que Rusard avait interdit tout ce qui provenait de la boutique des frères Weasley?"

'' Et depuis quand quelqu'un prête-t-il attention à ce que Rusard interdit ? demanda Hermione toujours concentrée sur son essai.

'' Mais je pensais que tous les hiboux étaient fouillées. Comment ces filles peuvent-elle alors introduire des philtres d'amour à l'intérieur de l'école ?''

'' Fred et George et mon mari les envoient conditionnées comme des bouteilles de parfum et des potions pour la toux'' dit Hermione. '' Cela fait partie de leur service d'envoi.''

'' Tu est bien renseignée vu que tu est fiancée avec alucard…''

Hermione lui lança un regard furieux comme celui qu'elle venait de lancer à son exemplaire de livre de potions.

'' tout ça était inscrit au dos des bouteilles qu'ils nous ont montrée à Ginny et moi cet été, et qui tu devine qui est chargée de surveiller tout les oiseau a poudlard, qui est du genre de me faire boire des potions dans les boissons des gens qui invite a des orgie,… ou même faire semblant de le faire en blague, ce qui est aussi mal…''

'' Ok., passons,'' dit Harry rapidement. '' L'important c'est que Alucard se laisse bernée n'est-ce pas ? Ces filles introduisent des choses dans l'école sous forme d'autres choses ! Alors pourquoi Malefoy n'aurait-il pas pu faire pareil avec le collier et l'introduire dans l'école en ensorcelant rosemerta.

'' Oh Harry, pas ça encore…''

"Attends, et pourquoi pas ?" demanda Harry

"Écoute" soupira Hermione" les détecteurs secrets révèlent les malédictions, les sorts, les sortilèges cachés, ok ? Ils sont utilisés pour détecter la magie noire et les objets maléfiques. Et les sort vampirique bloquent toute magie mauvaise des vampires.  
Ils auraient découvert un sort puissant comme celui du collier en quelques secondes. Mais ils n'auraient pas signalé quelque choses qui aurait été mit dans la mauvaise bouteille… de toutes façons les philtres d'amour ne sont pas maléfique ou dangereux sur les humains en général. Sur les vampires si on se contrôle pas assez sa peut dégénérée vite mais sur les humains sa ne dure que quelque jours c'est tout.

'' C'est facile pour toi de dire ça'' marmonna Harry, en pensant à Ginny et à Romilda Vanes.

'' Donc ça devrait être à rusard de se rendre compte que ce n'est pas de l'eau bénite qui rend fou les vampires mordu et pure vampire, or ce n'est pas un très bon sorcier de tout manière.

Hermione s'arrêta net; Harry l'avait entendu aussi. Quelqu'un avait bougé tout près derrière eux parmi les étagères sombres. Ils attendirent et un instant plus tard, les traits de vautour de Mme Pince apparurent au coin d'une allée, ses joues creuses, sa peau couleur parchemin et son long nez crochu éclairé de manière très peu flatteuse par la lampe qu'elle tenait.

"La bibliothèque est fermée" dit-elle. "Remettez s'il vous plaît tout ce que vous avez emprunté sur la bonne... qu'avez vous fait avec ce livre, sale voyou ?"

"Ce livre n'appartient pas a la bibliothèque, c'est le mien" s'empressa de répondre Harry, en saisissant rapidement son exemplaire de livre de potions alors qu'elle tentait brusquement de l'attraper, la main telle une serre. "Abîmé" siffla-t-elle, "Profané, pollué !"

"Ce n'est qu'un livre sur lequel quelqu'un a écrit ! "Dit Harry tirant le livre hors de l'emprise de la bibliothécaire. Elle sembla pendant un moment sur le point de faire une attaque; Hermione, qui avait rangé ses affaires en vitesse, attrapa Harry par le bras et le conduisit de force hors de la bibliothèque.

"Si tu n'es pas plus prudent, elle va finir par t'interdire l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Pourquoi fallait-il que tu amènes ce stupide livre ?"

"Ce n'est pas de ma faute, elle est complétements folle Hermione. Ou peut être qu'elle t'a entendue être grossière à propos de Rusard ? J'ai toujours pensé qu'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose entre eux deux..."

"Oh, ha ha..."

Appréciant le fait de pouvoir parler normalement de nouveau, ils rentrèrent à la salle commune, débattant de la présumée romance secrète de Rusard et Mme Pince le long des couloirs déserts, éclairés par les lampes.

"Babioles" dit Harry à la Grosse Dame; c'était le nouveau mot de passe pour les fêtes.

"Vous même " répondit la Grosse Dame avec un sourire espiègle, et elle bascula en avant afin de les laisser entrer.

"Salut Harry!" l'appela Romilda Vane, au moment où il grimpait dans l'ouverture laissée par le portrait. '' Ça te dirait une tarte à la mélasse ?''

Hermione lui lança un regard '' je-te-l 'avais-bien-dit''' par-dessus son épaule.

'' Non merci romilda'' répondit Harry en bout en blanc, Je n'ai pas trop faim.''

'' Prends ça alors, insista romilda en lui lançant une boîte Chaudrons au chocolat, il y a du Whisky pur feu dedans. Ma grand-mère me les a envoyés mais je n'aime pas.

'' Oh... eu… merci beaucoup'' dit Harry qui ne voyait pas quoi dire d'autre. '' Heu… je vais par la avec…''

Il se précipita derrière Hermione, sa voix faiblissant alors qu'il s'éloignait.

'' Je te l'avais dit'' dit Hermione brièvement. '' Plus vite tu inviteras quelqu'un, plus vite elle te lassera tranquilles et tu pourras…'

Mais son visage perdit soudain tous couleurs; elle venait de remarquer Alucard et lavande qui était sur son dos dans le même fauteuil. Chose que hermione trouvais insupportable a cause était cette position qu'elle adorait y être.

'' Allez, bonne nuit Harry, je vais chassée avec les goules de Elmira. Dit Hermione bien qu'il ne fût que 7h du soir, et elle se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles et sautais du haut de la tour en forme hybride sans un mot de plus.

Harry alla se coucher avec la pensée réconfortante qu'il ne leur restait qu'une seule journée de cours à supporter ainsi que la soirée d'Erika Phénix, après quoi, lui et Ginny se rendraient au Terrier. Il semblait maintenant impossible que Alucard et Hermione se réconcilient avant le début des vacances, mais d'un autre coté, peut être que cette pause leur donnerait le temps de se calmer et de réfléchir à leur comportement vu qui habite ensemble a dévon...

Mais cet espoir était assez faible et devint encore plus infime après l'épreuve de leur cours commun de métamorphose du lendemain. Ils venaient juste d'aborder le très difficile sujet de métamorphose humaine; travaillant à l'aide de miroirs, ils étaient censés changer la couleur de leurs sourcils. Hermione se moqua assez méchamment du premier essai réussi de Alucard, au cours duquel tout ce qu'il réussit – on ne sait toujours pas comment – fut de se dotée d'un spectaculaire sourcil en aile de chauve souris; furieux vu qui n'aimais pas ce rire qui fessais pensée a son ex femme alucard répliqua avec une cruelle mais réaliste imitation de sa femme bondissant dans sa chaise et se rasseyait à chaque fois que le Professeur McGonagall posait une question, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Lavande et Parvati qui était réconcilier en ami avec Alucard et lui avais pardonner avoir maltraitée Dean, mais qui réduit Hermione au bord de la crise de colère une fois de plus. Elle sortit de la salle de classe à toute vitesse après la sonnerie, laissant la moitié de ses affaires derrière elle; Harry, estimant que son amie avait davantage besoin de son aide que Alucard à ce moment précis, récupéra le reste de ses affaires et la suivit.

Il finit par la retrouver lorsqu'elle sortit des toilettes des filles de l'étage du dessous. Lucy Lovegood l'accompagnait, celle-ci lui tapotait distraitement le dos.

'' Oh, salut Harry'' dit Lucy. Tu sais que l'un de tes sourcils est jaune vif ?''

'' Salut Lucy. Hermione tu avais laissé tes affaires…''

Il lui tendit ses livres.

'' Ah oui, '' dit Hermione d'une voix affectée, en prenant ses affaires et se retournant rapidement pour se cacher tandis que par réflexe s'essuyait les yeux avec sa trousse mais ses yeux était dépourvus de larme. '' Merci, Harry. Bon, je ferais mieux d'y aller…''

Et elle se dépêcha de partir, sans donner le temps à Harry de lui dire quoique ce soit de réconfortant, bien qu'il dût admettre qu'il était incapable de penser à quelque chose.

'' Elle est un peu contrariée'' dit Lucy, '' J'ai d'abord pensé que c'était Mimi Geignarde là dedans, mais finalement était Hermione. Elle a dit quelque chose à propos du professeur phénix son mari…''

'' Oui, il se sont disputés à cause d'un jouet qu'elle n'aime pas'' la coupa Harry.

'' Il dit des trucs amusant parfois, non ?'' dit Lucy alors qu'il descendait le couloir ensemble, mais il peut être un peu blessant parfois, j'ai remarqué ça l'année dernière.''

'' Possible'' répondit Harry.

Comme à son habitude, Lucy faisait preuve d'une faculté à énoncer des vérités gênantes il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme elle. '' Alors, ton trimestre s'est bien passé ?''

'' Oh ça a été''' dit Lucy, '' je me suis sentie un peu seule sans l'A.D.V. mais Ginny a été très gentille. Grâce a elle, deux garçons de notre cours de métamorphose ont arrêtée de m'appeler 'Lonny'' l'autre jour… et même Pansy des serpentard a lancée un sort a un d'eux, je croyais qu'elle me détestait mais elle ma défendue aussi.

'' Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi à la fête de Erika ce soir moi et Ginny ? A cause Ginny m'a dit que sa la dérangerais pas même a invitée a une orgie en couple si tu veux ?

Les mots étaient sortis de la bouche d'Harry avant qu'il puisse les arrêter; il s'entendit les prononcer comme si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui parlait. Surprise, Lucy leva les yeux exorbités vers lui.

'' La soirée de Erika ? Avec toi et Ginny et tu m'inviterais même à coucher avec vous ?

'' Oui'' dit Harry. On est supposé venir avec quelqu'un, donc je pensais que tu aurais envie de… je veux dire… il ne voulait pas qu'elle se méprenne sur ses intentions. '' Je veux dire, juste en tant que fuckfriend quoi. Mais si tu ne veux pas…''

Il espérait déjà à moitié qu'elle ne veut pas y aller.

'' Oh non, j'adorerais y allez avec toi en tant que Fuckfriend si Ginny est d'accord'' dit Lucy, plus rayonnante qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant. '' Personne avant toi ne m'a jamais invité a une orgie comme une amie ni a une soirée. Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu as teinte ton sourcil ? Pour la fête et l'orgie après ? Je dois teindre les miens aussi ?''

'' Non'' répondit fermement Harry. '' C'était une erreur, Hermione m'arrangera ça. Bien, donc, je te retrouverai dans le Hall d'entrée à huit heures.''

"Ah !" cria une voix derrière eux, et tous les deux sursautèrent; sans qu'aucun d'eux ne le remarquent, ils venaient de passer en dessous de Peeves qui se balançait d'un sur un chandelier et qui leur souriait malicieusement.

"Potty a invité Loony à la soirée d'orgie ! Potty aimer lonny ! Potty aiiiimeeeeee Loooooooony en orgie !''

Et il fonça hors de leur vue en ricanant et en hurlant '' Potty aime lonny en orgie !''

"C'est bien de pouvoir garder ce genre de choses pour nous" dit Harry. Et effectivement, l'école entière semblait savoir en rien de temps que Harry Potter allait avec Lucy Lovegood à la soirée de Erika Phénix et invitais même à coucher avec Ginny.

'' Tu aurais pu emmener n'importe qui !'' dit alucard avant le dînée. '' N'importe qui ! Et tu as choisi Lonny lovegood ?''

'' Ne l'appelle pas comme ça connard de vampire!'' dit Ginny avec hargne en le fessant dégagée la place vu qu'elle portait le miroir d'Hermione sur elle. Je suis vraiment contente que tu l'aies invitée Harry, elle est tellement excitée et bien sur je l'autorise même a une orgie ensemble si tu veux après tout je l'aime bien et on ses fait violer ensemble par les tentacules toxique du ministère.

Et elle avança le long de la table pour aller s'asseoir avec Dean. Harry essaya de se satisfaire que Ginny soit contente qu'il emmène Luna à la soirée mais n'y parvint pas tout à fait. Beaucoup plus loin à la table, Hermione était assise seule et jouait avec médaillon de Sirius.

Harry remarqua qu'à la table des serpentard alucard lui jetèrent des regards furtifs.

'' Tu pourrais allez t'excuser a ta femme suggéra Hinata d'un ton froids.

'' Quoi? Pour qu'elle force à me faire attaquer par tous les oiseaux de poudlard.

'' Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu l'imites ?  
'' Elle s'est moqué de mes ailes de chauve-souris !''

'' Moi aussi j'ai ri, c'était la chose la plus stupide que j'aie jamais vue.'' rétorquais sa sœur.

'' Facile a dire pour toi tes proche aussi douée en métamorphose que McGonagall. _En fourchelang il sifflait: Et mon double à ne pas aimer son rire moqueur qui lui fait pensée a sa prisonnière en Transylvanie._

Sa sœur lui répond : _elle l'imite bien son rire d'elle enfant vu que tu la trompée comme moka, elle te provoque._

Mais Alucard ne semblais pas avoir entendu un seul mot de sa sœur; Lavande venait juste d'arriver avec Parvati. Qui se fessait une place entre Harry et Ginny du moins pour pavati et avais remarqué que hermione et Elmira avais emmené étrangement leur servante sexuelle en privée.

'' Salut Harry, dit Parvati, qui, tout comme Harry semblait légèrement embarrassée et agacée par le comportement de leurs deux amis.

'' Salut'' dit Harry, comment ça va ? Alors finalement tu restes à Poudlard ? J'avais entendu que tes parents voulaient que tu partes à cause que vous aviez rompu avec Alucard.

'' J'ai réussi à leur faire changer d'avis pour le moment, dit Parvati. L'histoire de l'attaque de rosmerta contre Hermione leur a vraiment fait peur, mais vu que Hermione sait se défendre contre les mauvais sorcier et que rien d'autre n'est arrivé depuis… oh, salut hermione !''

Parvati rayonnait littéralement. Harry avait l'impression qu'elle se sentait coupable de s'être moquer d'hermione pendant le cours de métamorphose avec lavande. Il regarda autour de lui et vit Hermione rendre son sourire de vampire à Parvati peut-être de manière encore plus vive comme si elle avait fait de bonne chasse.

Les filles vampire étaient parfois très étranges.

'' Bonjour, Parvati !'' dit Hermione, ignorant complétements Alucard et Lavande. '' Tu vas à la fête de Erika ce soir ?''

'' Avec deans, Alucard la rajoutée pour se faire pardonnée de nous avoir provoqué l'autre jour et aussi pour nous avoir invitée a orgie de l'autre jour, dit-t-elle d'un ton joyeuse… tu y vas, non ?

'' Oui, j'ai rendez-vous avec ma nouvelle fille nouveau née autorisée par Elmira Pansy Phénix – et elle est encore beaucoup plus meilleurs au lit et se contrôle très bien sur son appétit vu qu'elle raffole de mon sang et celui de Elmira parfois, mais plus de moi qu'elle a cause elle a un peu peur de Elmira, on vient de la transformer c'est elle qui la a terminé a cause moi c'était ma première tentative pour pouvoir me contrôler mais j'ai essayé en premier quand même…''

'' Attend tu viens transformée Pansy parkinson en vampire de Elmira et elle n'est pas frénétique comme toi ? dit Harry stupéfier.

'' Non et sa la rendu drôle jolie comparé aux goules Zombi de mon mari. Aussi jolie que Rosalie Julia et Alice… et nous irons chez Erika à huit heures.

Il y eut un bruit qui ressemblait à celui qu'aurait fait un plongeur en sortant d'un évier bouché, et Alucard fit brutalement surface en colère froide de ne pas avoir été prévenue par sa chef Elmira, Hermione ne réagit pas, comme s'il n'avait rien vu ni entendu.

'' Pansy tu veux dire Pansy parkinson, la prostituée des phénix dit Parvati.

'' Exactement, j'avais le goûte d'une pute nouveau née rien qu'a moi. Et j'ai le droit avoir un petit jouet nouveau née aussi. Enfin bref, une qui m'aime vraiment les filles phénix.

'' Tu trompe ton mari avec ta nouvelle fille alors ?'' demanda Parvati en écarquillant les yeux.

'' Oh- oui- tu ne le savais pas que c'est elle qui vendais son corps a notre famille depuis que la sienne ont été tué cette été par les goules de bellatrix? dit Hermione avec un rire qui ressemblait pas du tout a hermione mais a Moka sa violeuse, chose qu'elle ne lui ressemblait pas du tout et semblais faire trembler son mari de rage.

'' Non!'' dit Parvati, l'air parfaitement étonnée par ce morceau de la conversation. Waouh, je ne savais pas que qu'elle aurait eu le culot accédée a sa demande, certes je savais que ses parent ont été victime d'une attaque mais qu'elle a vendu son corps a ta famille de vampire végétarien je ignorais.

'' J'aime beaucoup son sang humain nouveau-née je lui ai même fait la premier morsure mais surveiller par ma chef immortelle de sang pur qui la mordue aussi pour infectée en cas de doute.

Elle partit proche instantanément. Immédiatement Lavande et Parvati se baissèrent pour discuter de ce nouveau rebondissement, en s'échangeant tout ce qu'elle avait jamais entendu à propos de Parkinson, et tout ce qu'elle avait jamais deviné au sujet d'Hermione. Alucard semblait étrangement vide et pétrifier en ne disant pas un mot. Harry était plongé dans le silence des profondeurs jusqu'aux quelle les filles descendaient pour se venger d'un maître vampire infidèle.

Quand il arriva dans le hall d'entrée à vingt heures, il croisait même Hermione qui prenais sur son dos ce qui semblais être Pansy et se sauvais de mclaggen. Il trouva un nombre impressionnant de fille attendant là, tous semblants particulièrement menaçants tandis qu'ils approchaient Lucy et Ginny elle portait une longue robe argentée ornée de paillettes qui attiraient une quantité de rire nerveux de la part de ceux qui les regardaient, mais autrement elle était assez jolie. Harry était heureux, de toute façon, Ginny était habiller d'un robe vraiment très avantageux, apparemment Hermione les avais aidé à s'habiller tout les deux. Content qu'elle n'ait pas mis ses horribles boucle d'oreilles, son collier de bouchons de bierabeurre, ou encore ses lunettes fantômes…

'' Bonjour,'' dit-il. Nous allons ?''

'' Oh oui, '' dit-elle en duo heureuse. '' Ou se passe la fête ?''

Dans l'ancien quartier d'Erika qui était les anciens quartiers de Rogue. dit Harry, les menant jusqu'_à l'escalier de marbre loin des regards et des murmures. '' J'ai entendu la rumeur selon laquelle elle aurais invitée un ami vampire carnivore ?''

'' Rufus Scrimgeour ? demanda Luna.

'' Je-quoi ? '' Dit Harry, déstabilisé. '' Tu veux dire, le Ministère de la magie ?''

'' Oui c'est un vampire mais pas du clan de Elmira,'' dit Lucy sûre d'elle. '' Mon père avait écrit un très long article à ce sujet quand Scrimgeour a succédé à Cornelius Fudge, mais il a été forcé de ne pas le publier par quelqu'un du ministère. Évidemment, ils ne voulaient pas que la vérité éclate !''

Harry, qui pensait que c'était peu probable que Rufus Scrimgeour soit un vampire qui n'est ni autorisée dans le clan de Elmira ni de Erika, mais d'un autre coté était légèrement plausible mais il était habitué aux histoires bizarre du père de Lucy qu'elle racontait comme si elles étaient vérifiées, ne répondit pas ; ils approchaient déjà du bureau de Erika et les rires, la musique, et les conversations devenait plus forts à chacun de leur pas.

Que ce soit parce qu'on l'avait construit ainsi, ou parce qu'il avait utilisé un chant magique pour le faire, le bureau d'Erika était beaucoup plus grand que ceux des autres professeurs. Le plafond et les murs étaient drapés de teintures émeraude, cramoisies, et or, de sorte que la pièce ressemblait à une vaste tente. La salle était remplie d'une foule compacte et étouffante et baignée dans une lumière rouge diffusée par une lampe d'or fleurie se balançant au plafond, dans laquelle de vraies fées flottaient, chacune brillant comme un point de lumière. Une chanson venait s'y ajouter de ce qui semblait être des mandolines venues d'un coin éloigné ; une brume de fumée de pipe survolait plusieurs vieux trolls plongés dans leur conversation, et un certain nombre d'elfes de maison se faufilaient à travers les forêts de jambes, leur tâche rendue difficile par les lourds plateaux argentés de nourriture qu'ils soutenaient, de sorte qu'ils ressemblaient à de petites tables mobiles.

'' Harry, mon garçon ! Gronda joyeusement Erika Phénix, à peu près au moment ou Harry, Ginny et Luna avaient fait un pas dans la pièce. Entrée, entrée, il y a tant de gens que je voudrais que tu rencontres !''

Erika portait un chapeau de velours assortit à sa veste. Saisissant le bras d'Harry si étroitement qu'il aurait pu Disparaître avec elle, Erika les guida à travers la fête ; Harry saisit la main de Ginny et elle de Lucy et la traîna avec lui.

'' Harry, je voudrais te présenter Elder Worple, un de mes anciens étudiants, auteur de Frère de sang : Ma vie parmi les vampires – et, naturellement son ami Marcus Sanguini volturi.

Worple, qui était un petit, mais vaillant homme, saisit la main de Harry et la secoua avec enthousiasme ; Marcus le vampire, qui était grand et avait le visage élancée comme Erika et Elmira, avec de profondes cernes sous les yeux, inclinant simplement la tête. Il semblait s'ennuyer ferme. Un groupe de fille se tenait près de lui, semblant curieuse et passionnées. Mais il remarquait aussitôt le regard enflammée de l'autre vampire celui de Alucard et il se tenait a carreau a cause Marcus semblais connaître très bien la réputation des Phénix.

'' Harry Potter, je suis tout simplement enchanté !'' dit Worple, dévisageant de haut en bas le visage d'Harry. Je disais justement au professeur Phénix l'autre jour '' Ou est la biographie de Harry Potter que nous attendons tous ?''

'' Euh,'' dit Harry, vous êtes sûr ?''

'' Aussi modeste que Erika l'avait décrit !'' dit Worple. '' Mais trêve de plaisanteries'' ses manière changèrent : il prit soudainement l'air d'un homme d'affaire – '' je serais enchanté de l'écrire moi-même – les gens seraient prête à tuer pour en savoir plus sur toi et aussi sur Alucard, mon garçon, à tuer ! Si tu étais disposé à m'accorder quelques interviews, disons quatre ou cinq séances, nous pourrions avoir fini de l'écrire en quelques mois. Et tout ça avec seulement un petit effort de ta part, je t'assure – demandes à sanguini si tu as des doutes – Marcus, reviens ici ! ajouta Worple, soudainement effrayé devoir alucard et son ami vampire se confrontée devant le groupe de fille avoisinant, avec une lueur de défait affamée tout les deux au coin de l'œil. '' Vines, prendre un morceau de pâté en croûte sans ails'' dit Worple, en saisissant sur le plateau d'un Elf pour placer dans la main de Marcus avant de revenir à Harry.

"Mon garçon, la quantité d'argent que tu pourrais rapporter, tu n'en as aucune idée -"

"Je ne suis définitivement pas intéressé," dit Harry fermement, "et je viens d'apercevoir un de mes amis, désolé."

Il tira Luna et Ginny après lui dans la foule ; il avait en effet vu une longue crinière de cheveux bruns a aura de tueuse disparaître entre ce qui ressemblait à deux membres des Bizzar Sisters, mais il y avait accroché a son dos, une fille que Harry fut éberluée a proche pas la reconnaître et était Pansy parkinson en vampire.

'' Hermione ! Pansy !''

'' Harry ! Dieu merci, tu es là! Bonjour, Ginny et Lucy !''

'' Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives a vous deux ? demanda Harry, Hermione venant de regarder au-dessus de son épaule, comme si elle venait juste de sortir de l'antre du diable.

'' Oh, je de sauver ma nouvelle fille ce maudit cornac,'' dit-elle. Sous le gui'' ajoute-t-elle pour s'expliquer, Harry continuant de la regarder l'air interrogateur.

'' Alors tu a vraiment transformée Pansy en vampire avec Elmira pour rendre jaloux ton maître pourquoi tu la emmener elle est dangereuse en nouveau née.

Pansy relevais la tête l'air parfaitement calme.

'' Non je ne le suis pas, je n'ai pas été torturée a mort et a moitié morte de faim par un vampire et un succube avant ma transformation, je me maîtrisée assez bien pour une nouveau née de quelque heure, et j'ai même perdu quelque peu la mémoire un peu mais sa m'est revenue presque 24 heure plus tard. A cause que Elmira qui ma infectée est un pur vampire et son venin est puissant et vu que avais que peu de blessure qu'une bosse du a cause que 1 jour Julia mon assommée était pas si grave que comparée a ma créatrice qui avais subis des attaquer de torture de Moka black.

'' J'ai pensé que accédée a sa demande rendrais plus jaloux et me venger mon mari en effet, c'est même Pansy qui ma proposée idée de la vengeance, dit Hermione désespéré. J'ai hésite pendant un moment de transformée moi-même entre Pansy ou sortir avec Rosalie Phénix, mais au bout de compte j'ai choisie Pansy.

'' Tu as envisagée de sortir avec la femme favorite de Elmira ta matriash dit Harry tombant de haut.

'' oui, bien sûr, j'ai servie de lit pour elle et Elmira cette été et je commence à me demander si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de la choisir même si je t'adore beaucoup a présent Pansy… mais avant sa transformation Mclaggen lui avais demander allez avec elle. Mais elle le regrettait après vu que des qu'elle ses éveiller ses sens elle a sentit que le sang de Mclaggen était mauvais comparé au mien. Et il lui a carrément dit a la soirée qu'elle aurait préférée baiser graup comme Hinata que être avec lui. Allez, profitons de la fête, de tout manière, il est assez grand pour qu'on le voit arriver de loin…

Tous les quatre entreprirent de rejoindre l'autre côté de la salle, se servant au passage de coup de sang, ne se rendant compte que trop tard qu'il allait droit sur la fondatrice Elmira et le professeur Trelawney.

'' Bonsoir, fondatrice Elmira, dit Lucy poliment a Elmira, bonsoir professeur trelaweney.

'' Bonsoir, ma chère,'' dit le professeur Trelawney, se focalisant sur Lucy avec une certaine difficulté. Harry pouvait de nouveau sentir son odeur si particulière. '' Je ne vous ai pas vu dans ma classe depuis longtemps..''

'' Non, cette année elle est avec moi, dit Elmira.

'' Oh, naturellement, dit le professeur trelawney avec une grimace fâchée, signe qu'elle était ivre. '' Fondatrice chauve-souris, comme je préfère vous appelez pour vous taquinée. Vous auriez pensé, vous aussi, que maintenant que j'étais de retour à l'école, que le professeur Dumbledore vous aurez envoyée a nouveau en exil de chasse, n'est-ce pas ? Mais non… nous devons nous partager les classes… c'est une insulte même si j'ai un énorme respect pour votre famille chère Elmira. Savez-vous…''

Le professeur Trelawney semblait trop ivre pour identifier Harry. Elmira ne semblais pas être déranger par le comportement, elle sentait que était a cause de l'alcool qu'elle déparlait contre elle. Sous le couvert humoristique de ses critiques contre elle. Harry se rapprocha de Hermione et dit, '' Allons droit au but. '' Est-ce que tu a prévu de dire à Ginny que tu as interféré dans les essais de Gardiens?''

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

'' Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que je pourrais m'abaisser à ça ?''

Harry la regarda astucieusement. '' Hermione, si tu as pu transformée Pansy Parkinson en vampire –''

'' Il y a une différence, dit Hermione avec dignité. '' Je veux rendre Alucard jaloux en fessant exactement ce qui ma fait pour me vengée d'avoir couché avec lavande Brown. Et d'ailleurs il a fait la même chose pour vous pour que gryffondor continue de jouer, j'ai simplement passé par-dessus son autorités pour sa supérieur hiérarchique de l'ordre, elle a acceptée a cause ici ce n'est pas alucard qui mène les permissions mais Elmira contrairement a cette été au manoir.'' Et je n'ai pas prévu de parler à Ginny de ce qui pourrait, ou ne pourrais pas s'être produit aux essais des gardiens, et d'ailleurs ce n'est pas moi qui a chantée ce sort mais Elizabeth elle-même en imitant ma voix.''

'' Bon,'' dit Harry ardemment. Parce que sa lui ferait perdre le moral et nous risquerions de perdre le prochain match-''

"Le Quidditch !" dit Hermione avec colère. "Est-ce que c'est tout ce qui intéresse les garçons ? Cormac n'arrêtais pas d'embêtée Pansy avec sa, et ne lui demandais rien sur elle, elle a juste un le droit au 'Une centaine de magnifique arrêts de but par Cormac McLaggen' sans arrêt jusqu'à – Pansy l'interrompit en disant : Oh non, il vient par ici !''

Elle disparut en fessant un chant invisibilités des que Pansy fut sur son dos si rapidement qu'on aurait dû qu'elle venait de disparaître en transplantant : une seconde, elle était là, l'instant d'après, elle était passé entre deux sorcières pouffant de rire puis disparue.

"Tu n'aurais pas vu la créatrice de Pansy ?' demanda McLaggen, se faufilant à travers la foule une minute plus tard.

"Non, désolé," dit Harry, et il se retourna rapidement pour se joindre à la conversation de Lucy et Ginny, oubliant pendant une seconde à qui elle était en train de parler.

"Harry Potter !" dit le professeur Trelawney dans de profondes et vibrantes tonalités, le remarquant pour la première fois. "Oh, bonjour," dit Harry sans enthousiasme.

"Mon cher garçon !" dit-elle dans un chuchotement très puissant. "Les rumeurs ! Les histoires ! 'L'élu' ! Naturellement, ça fait très longtemps que je le sais... Les présages n'étaient jamais bons, Harry... Mais pourquoi n'avez-vous pas continué la Divination ?

Pour vous, plus que pour tout autre, ce sujet est primordial !"

"Ah, ma chère Sybille, nous pensons tous que notre sujet est le plus important !" dit une voix forte, et Erika phénix apparu à côté du professeur Trelawney, le visage très rouge, son chapeau de velours toujours sur la tête, un verre de sang dans une main et une énorme part de pâté en croûte dans l'autre.

'' Mais je pense n'avoir jamais vu un tel don pour les potions !'' dit Erika, regardant Harry d'un œil affectueux et glacial à la fois. '' Vraiment instinctif' vous savez – comme sa mère ! Je seulement enseigné à un petit nombre avec ce genre de capacités, et je peux vous dire Sybille – pourquoi est-ce que avec Séverus-''

Et à la grande horreur de Harry, Erika plongea un bras dans la foule et en ressortit Rogue.

'' Arrête de rôder autour de mon fis et venez vous joindre à nous, Séverus !'' éclata Erika heureusement. J'étais justement entrain de parler du don exceptionnel d'Harry pour la fabrication de Potions ! Un certain crédit doit vous revenir, naturellement, vous lui avez tout appris durant ces cinq dernières années !''

Emprisonné, avec le bras d'Erika autour de ses épaules, Rogue baissa son nez crochu vers Harry, ses yeux noirs se rétrécissant.

'' C'est drôle, je n'ai jamais eu l'impression que j'étais parvenu à enseigner quelque chose à Potter.''

Erika le fixa glacialement.

'' Bon, alors c'est un don naturel quand un Phénix l'enseigne alors!'' s'écrira Erika en riant. '' Vous auriez dû voir ce qu'il m'a donné aux premières leçons lui et alucard en même temps deux goûte de mort vivante – jamais deux étudiant n'avait fait mieux à leur première tentative, je pense que même vous Séverus –''

'' Vraiment ? dit Rogue tranquillement ses yeux toujours posées sur Harry avec ennui qui sentit une certaine inquiétude naître en lui. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était que Rogue commence à s'interroger sur la source de sa brillante et toute nouvelle réussite en Potions.

'' Rappelez-moi quels autres cours tu suis, Harry ?'' demanda Erika.

'' Défense contre les forces du Mal, Charmes, transfiguration, Herbologie…''

Erika se pétrirait c'était exactement ce que son frère avait étudié et aussi Lily sa favorite.

'' Tous les sujets ont exigé en bref, pour devenir Auror, mais il n'est pas intéressée par la chasse au vampire heureusement dit joyeusement Alucard a sa mère qui venais apparaître derrière eux.

'' Ouais, je n'aime pas les chasseurs de vampire du ministère, dit Harry d'un air provoquant.

'' Tout comme moi je l'ai été, vous en ferez un très bon auror sans être chasseur.

'' Je ne pense pas que tu devrais pas devenir Auror, Harry, '' dit Lucy sans prévenir. Tout le monde le regarda. '' Les aurors font partie de la conspiration anti-vampire de Arotfang, je pensais que tout le monde le savait. Ils projettent de détruire le ministère de la magie de l'intérieur grâce à une combinaison de Magie Noire et de gommes empoissonnées.''

Harry avala la moitié de son vin par le nez en commençant à rire. Vraiment, ça valait le coup d'inviter en orgie Lucy juste pour ça. Émergeant de sa coupe, toussant, reniflant mais toujours grimaçant, il vit la seul chose qui pouvait encore plus le désarçonner : Drago Malefoy traîné parle l'oreille vers eux par Argus Rusard.

'' Professeur Phénix, siffla Rusard, ses yeux semblant être ceux d'un fou à la lumière de la pièce, tant il était heureux d'avoir trouvé un élève en faute, '' J'ai découvert ce garçon rôdant dans les couloirs. Il prétend avoir été invité à votre fête et être en retard. L'avez-vous invité Mr Phénix ?

Alucard grognais et se tira de l'emprise de rusard, furieux. '' Bien, je n'ai pas été invité !'' dit-il avec colère. '' J'essayais d'entrer de force, heureux?'

'' Non, je ne le suis pas !'' dit Rusard, son visage en accord parfait avec ses mots. '' Vous allez avoir des ennuis ! Le directeur n'a-t-il pas interdit les promenades nocturnes dans le château, sauf permission spéciale que vous n'avez pas, hein ?''

'' Ça ira, Argus, ça ira, c'est mon neveux après tout'' dit Erika, essayant de le calmer. C'est la fête des chasseurs de vampire, et ce n'est pas un crime de vouloir venir à une fête. Juste pour cette fois, nous oublierons de le punir ; tu peux rester, Draco.

L'expression de déception outragée de Rusard était parfaitement prévisible ; mais pourquoi, pensa Harry en l'observant, Malefoy semblait-il lui aussi peu heureux de cette décision ? Et pourquoi Rogue et Alucard regardait-il Malefoy en colère et... Était-ce possible ? ... Un peu effrayé du moins pour rogue ? Mais avant que Harry ait enregistré ce qu'il avait vu, Rusard avait fait demi-tour et s'était éloigné, murmurant dans sa barbe ; Malefoy prit un air souriant et remercia Erika pour sa générosité, le visage de Rogue redevant aussi impénétrable qu'à son habitude.

'' Ce n'est rien, rien du tout,'' dit Erika, interrompant les remerciements de Malefoy. '' J'ai bien connu ton grand-père et tes parents aussi après tout…''

'' Il a toujours dit le plus grand bien de vous, madame, '' dit Malefoy rapidement. '' Il disait que vous étiez la meilleurs chasseuse préparateur de Potions qu'il ai jamais connu…''

Harry regarda Malefoy. Ce n'étaient pas les compliments qui l'intriguait ; il avait assez souvenir vu Malefoy faire la même chose avec Rogue. C'était le fait que Malefoy étrangement, semblait malade. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait de près depuis longtemps : il vit alors que Malefoy avait de profondes cernes sous les yeux et que ça peau avait pris une teinte distinctement grisâtre.

'' Je voudrais vous dire un mot, Draco'' dit Rogue soudainement.

'' Voyons Severus, dit Erika, hoquetant encore, c'est la fête des chasseurs, ne soyez pas trop dur-''

'' Je suis le directeur de sa Maison, et je déciderai à quel point être dur, ou pas,'' dit Rogue sèchement. "Suivez-moi, Draco."

Ils partirent, Rogue en avant, Malefoy semblant irrité. Harry resta immobile un moment, hésitant, puis dit, "Je serai de retour tout de suite, Lucy - euh - aux toilettes."

"Bien," dit-elle gaiement, et il pensa l'entendre, tandis qu'il se dépêchait à travers la foule, résumer le sujet de la conspiration de Rotfang au professeur Trelawney, qui semblait être sincèrement intéressée. Il fut facile, une fois hors de la fête, de tirer sa cape d'invisibilité hors de sa poche et de l'enfiler, le couloir étant complétements désert. Ce qui fut plus difficile fut de retrouver Rogue et Malefoy. Harry descendit le couloir, le bruit de ses pas masqué par la musique et les conversations émanant toujours du bureau d'Erika phénix derrière lui. Peut-être Rogue avait-il emmené Malefoy à son bureau, dans les Caves... Ou peut-être l'escortait-il jusqu'à la Chambre Commune des Serpentards...

Harry pressa son oreille contre chaque porte du couloir jusqu'à ce que, l'excitation se mettant à pulser dans ses veines, il s'accroupit contre la serrure de la dernière classe du couloir et entendit des voix.

'' … ne peux pas te permettre d'échouer, Drago, parce que si tu es expulsé par Alucard –''

'' Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça, d'accord ?

'' J'espère que c'est la vérité, parce que les deux était maladroit et idiots. Alucard te suspecte d'y avoir participé en autre lui.

'' Qui a part le fis du néant me suspecte ? dit Malefoy en colère. '' Pour la dernière fois, je n'ai rien fait, ok? Cette favorite qui bloque tout qui a tout provoqué, et la connaissant elle doit avoir plus d'une ennemi que personne ne connaît- ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Je sais ce que vous faites, je ne suis pas stupide, mais cela ne fonctionnera pas – je peux vous arrêter !''

Il y eut une pause puis Rogue dit tranquillement,

"Ah... Cette chère tante vampire Bellatrix ne fait pas que te baiser pour remplacée Moka elle t'a aussi enseigné l'Occlumency, à ce que je voie. Quelles pensées essais-tu de cacher à ton maître, Draco ?"

'' Je n'essaie rien de lui cacher, je veux juste que vous ne vous en mêliez pas et surtout pas en mêlé alucard !''

Harry pressait toujours son oreille contre le trou de la serrure... Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pour que Malefoy parle à Rogue ainsi - Rogue, à qui il avait toujours montré du respect, de la sympathie même ?

"Donc c'est la raison pour laquelle tu m'as évité cette année ? Tu as craint que j'interfère ?

Tu te rends compte que, quiconque ne serait pas venu dans mon bureau après que je lui ai répété d'y venir, Draco -"

"Alors mettez-moi une retenue ! Dénoncez-moi à Dumbledore !" Au mieux dit tout a Alucard comme sa il pourra me bannir par Elmira'' dit Malefoy moqueur.

Il y eut une autre pause. Alors Rogue dit, "Tu sais parfaitement que je n'ai envie de faire ni l'un ni l'autre."

"Vous feriez mieux d'arrêter de me dire de venir à votre bureau alors !"

"Écoutes-moi," dit Rogue, sa voix tellement basse que Harry dû pousser son oreille un peu plus contre le trou de la serrure pour entendre.

"J'essaye de t'aider. J'ai juré à ta mère et à Erika également que je te protégerais. C'est pour ça que Moka veut se faire dévoré vivant par la favorite, J'ai fait le Serment Inviolable, Draco -"

"On dirait que vous allez devoir le rompre, alors, parce que je n'ai pas besoin de votre protection ! C'est mon travail, il me l'a donné et je le fais, j'ai un plan et il va fonctionner, il prend juste un peu plus de temps que prévu !"

"Quel est ton plan ?"

"Ce ne sont pas vos affaires !"

"Si tu me dis ce que tu essais de faire, je pourrais t'aider..."

"J'ai toute l'aide dont j'ai besoin, merci, je ne suis pas seul !"

"Tu étais certainement tout seul ce soir, ce qui était extrêmement idiot, errant dans les couloirs sans surveillance, sans protection, ce sont des erreurs élémentaires que le -"

"Crabbe et Goyle serait avec moi si vous ne les aviez pas mis en retenue !"

"Baisse d'un ton !" intima Rogue tandis que la voix de Malefoy s'était faite plus forte avec l'excitation. "Si vos amis Crabbe et Goyle ont l'intention d'obtenir leurs Buses en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal cette fois, ils devront travailler plus dur qu'ils ne le faisaient auparavant -"

"Pour quoi faire ?" dit Malefoy. "Défense Contre les Forces du Mal - ce n'est qu'une plaisanterie, pas vrai, un jeu ? Comme si l'un d'entre nous avait besoin de se protéger de la Magie Noire -"

"C'est un jeu qui est essentiel pour réussir devant le fis du Néant, Draco !" dit Rogue. "Où crois-tu que j'aurais été toutes ces années, si je n'avais pas su comment jouer ? Écoutes-moi maintenant ! Tu es imprudent d'errer la nuit, pour te faire attraper, et si tu places ta confiance dans des amis comme Crabbe et Goyle -"

"Ce ne sont pas les seuls, j'ai d'autres mes personnes à qui me fier !"

"Alors pour ne pas te fier à moi, je pourrais -"

"Je sais ce que vous préparez ! Vous voulez me voler ma gloire et ma récompense que je veux depuis toujours !

Il y eut une autre pause, puis Rogue dit froidement, "Tu parles comme un enfant. Je peux comprendre que la capture et l'emprisonnement de ta Moka t'as bouleversé, mais –''

Harry eut à peine une seconde pour réagir ; il entendit les pas de Malefoy de l'autre côté de la porte et se jeta à l'écart juste au moment où la porte s'ouvrait. Malefoy partit en courant dans le couloir, passa la porte ouverte du bureau de Erika, tourna, et disparut. Osant à peine respirer, Harry resta accroupi pendant que Rogue émergeait lentement de la salle de classe. Une expression insondable au visage, il retourna à la fête.

Harry resta sur le sol, caché sous la cape, son esprit rempli par ce qu'il venait d'entendre mais retournais quand même a la fête pour ne pas être aussi nul que au bal du duo sorcier, et eut quand même la récompense avoir eu Ginny la nuit suivante avec Lucy dans une orgie comme invitée par elle de pas les avoir abandonnée cette fois.

Cette nuit la hermione était rentée plutôt avec hinata et même Pansy sur son dos pour lui apprendre a chassée et une fois satisfaite elles flattaient cléo même Pansy aussi mais alucard était parti chassée seul et Elmira l'invitais a un rencontre spécial de son conseil mais que c'était le but était de se venger a nouveau de Alucard et participais a la réunion des goules du conseil des anciens et incluant même ses goules garçon a lui.

'' Mes chère goule vous savez que alucard à tromper sa favorite avec une humaine qu'elle a apprécie pas vu qu'elle était une des ancienne élève qui croyais au mensonge du journal des sorcier, je veux que vous l'aider à lui faire une petite blague de ma part et de la sienne. Je veux que vous l'empêcher de revenir il mérite pour les vacances de se faire exilée par nous _et cléo tu devras aussi nous aider, rajoutais-t-elle en fourcelang._

Les goules incluant Hinata et Elizabeth et même Pansy chantaient le jugement du conseil : UN EXIL POUR NOEL SI IL RENTRE ON LUI FOUT UN COUP DE PIED AU CUL ET ON LE JETTE DEHORS.

Les goules garçons et fille et même le serpent était d'accord a l'idée de Elmira pour exilé Alucard de l'avoir trompé sa favorite et d'avoir agis comme Erika avec Sirius. Hinata et Elizabeth allais faire de même avec les filles guerrière et il jurait tous sur leur sang de ne rien dire a alucard avant son retour de chasse le demain matin.

Le jour suivant Alucard qui chassais seul pour la fête de chasse, décidais de rentrais innocemment a son manoir après une chasse au poulet a dévon quand le système de défense le repoussais, comme si il était un ennemi.

'' Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ne suis pas un mangemort. Mais une minute c'est moi qui ai lancée ce sort.

'' _Mais tu es un vrai connard avoir trompé ta favorite avec une humaine qu'elle n'aime pas Elmira et le conseil des anciens ma demander de te bannir du château avec elle ses fille goule et hinata et Elizabeth sifflait son serpent mécontente.  
« Elles m'ont chantée de te bannir de ton manoir et aussi de te dire de ne pas essayer de les rejoindre en Transylvanie aussi, tu es banni la bas aussi, autrement dit tu es en exil de noël et que si tu tente de rentrée on te renverra dehors a coup de pied._

Alucard était pétrifier, c'était alors pour ça que Elmira l'a envoyée chassée seule. C'était pour ce vengée en l'envoyant en exil alors qui n'avait commis aucun crime sérieux.

'' Cléo pitié laisse moi rentrée, je suis ton maître quand même.

'' _Désolée maître mais les filles de Elmira et tes goules garçon non plus ne veulent vraiment pas te laisser rentrée alucard. Et sa incluse également les goules garçons Ludo et les autres. Et moi aussi je suis dans le coup a cause je ne peux pas désobéir a Elmira ni au conseil vu que tu m'as élevée a ne jamais les contrarier._

Alucard grognais de rage devant cette injustice, certes ce n'est pas la faute a cléo mais si il les propres goules et Elmira, hinata et Elizabeth ne veulent pas qu'il rentrée il le jetterait volontiers dehors a coup de pied dehors et il allait alors baisser sa peine au marchés des immortelle qui heureusement ne sont pas au courent de leur dispute conjugale, mais aucune chance évidement de tomber au hasard sur Rosalie en professionnelle, comme de raison.

'' Putain ils ont bien préparée leur coup sérieux grognais benoît désemparée.

** C'est un sacrée bonne blague ha ha ha rigolais son coté démon **

** La ferme coté vampire….**

Il transplantait n'ayant pas le cœur d'y courir sur le chemin de travers et allant vers la boutique de Fred et George il tombait justement sur eux qui fermais la boutique pour les fête des chasseurs.

'' Salut les jumeaux.

'' Ha tien alucard, tu n'a pas l'air allez fort.

'' Ouais, j'allais au marchés des immortelle pour voir si il n'aurait pas des femmes loup-garou ou des autres créatures en chaleur sauf aucun vampire femelle certain, vu que on ma banni de mon manoir et de mon château en Transylvanie à cause que Cléo Elmira et Hermione m'ont exilée comme ma mère.

Fred et George éclatais de rire moqueur en voyant que Alucard était fait exilé de son propre manoir par son propre serpent.

'' Bien fait pour toi en dirais dit Fred.

'' Soyez sympa c'est noël dit alucard désemparée.

'' Bon d'accord Et si tu venais fêter la fête des chasseurs au terrier, eux au moins ils ne peuvent pas te bannir on t'invite si tu veux. Et tu peux même être logé importe quand a notre logis aussi durent les vacances aussi.

'' D'accord, au moins Harry sera content plus au moins de me voir et j'accepterais même tout les blagues futur à propos de ma situation de votre part sans rouspété. Bien sûr mon autre risque de le prendre mal et tentée de vous assassinée mais je tentais de ratée la cible si possible au pire votre mère fera juste m'accusée de meurtre.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 : Un Noël autant glacial qu'un vampire en exil.

'' Donc Rogue lui proposait son aide ? Il était définitivement en train de lui proposer son aide ?

'' Si tu demande ça encore une fois, dit Harry, je vais enfoncer ce choux dans le cul ce soir Ginny.''

'' Je ne fais que demander ! dit Ginny. Ils étaient tous les deux debout devant l'évier de la cuisine du Terrier, en train de peler une montagne de choux pour Mme Weasley. La neige tombée derrière la vitre en face d'eux. Cette année Alucard ne les avais pas invitée a dévon a cause premièrement, Hermione était en Transylvanie pour défoulée sa colère contre Alucard sur son jouet de torture Moka et lui il avait des missions pour Ordre pour tout les vacances c'est ce qui avais prétextée au départ mais ignorais en fait que Alucard était en route avec les jumeaux.

'' Oui, Rogue lui proposait de l'aider'' dit Harry. '' Il a dit avoir promis sûrement a la mère de Malefoy de le protéger et a la mère de Alucard probablement et il disait aussi que c'est aussi pour ça que Moka veut être dévorée vivante par hermione, qu'il avait fait un serment inviolable ou quelque chose comme ça.

'' Un serment inviolable ? dit Ginny abasourdi, non il n'a pas pu... tu en est sûr ?''

'' Oui je le suis, dit Harry, pourquoi, qu'est-ce sa signifie.

'' Bien, tu ne peut pas briser un serment inviolable…''

"J'avais compris cela tout seul, ce qui est étonnant. Qu'est ce qui ce passe si tu le brise?

'' Tu meurs'' dit simplement Ginny, Fred et George on essayé d'en faire un quand Ron avais cinq ans. Il l'avait presque fait, Fred et Ron tenais des baguettes magiques et tout le reste quand papa les a trouvées. Il est devenu fou, dit Ginny, avec une lueur de souvenir dans les yeux. '' Ce fut la seul fois ou Ron avais vu papa aussi énervé que maman. Fred affirme que sa fesse droit n'a depuis plus jamais été la même forme.''.

'' Ouais bon passons sur la fesse de Fred…''

'' Je vous demande pardon'' lança la voix de Fred alors que les jumeaux entraient dans la cuisine avec Alucard a la grande surprise de Harry qui leur souhaitais joyeux Noël vu son air déprimée.

'' Ah Fred regarde ça, ils utilisent des couteaux et tout. Qu'ils soient béni.''

'' A condition qui sont pas bénis dans l'eau église par contre dit alucard d'un ton moqueur.

'' La ferme vous deux sinon pas de baise de noël cette année dit d'un ton autoritaire Ginny.

Les deux frères se mis à rire.

'' On voulait juste taquiner Harry pas notre petite nympho d'amour.

'' J'aurais 17 ans au mois de juillet dit Harry en bougonnant alors je vous donnerais une leçon par magie !

'' Mais pour le moment, dit George en s'asseyant à la table de la cuisine et en posant ses pieds dessus. On peut vous s'amuser à vous regarder nous montrer comment utiliser correctement un couteau.

Harry rigolais a la blague vu que les jumeaux aimais bien de se moquer d'eux, mais Alucard soupirais en fessant son faux rire jedusort a la blague aussi.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Mr je trompe sa favorite avec une putain. dit Ginny.

'' C'était trop déprimant a mon manoir tout seul sans hinata et Elizabeth ou ma favorite alors sous les ordre de Elmira je suis mis en chasse du dindon anglais qui sont déguisée en membre du ministère pour les faire chier, et a mon retour chez moi mon manoir fut par Elmira sous ses ordre on ordonnée a mon propre serpent cléo bloquer pour les fête tout accès a mon propre château en Transylvanie en bloquant tout les vortex dans sa direction. C'évidement c'est à cause que Hermione est là-bas qu'elle se venge encore sur moi. Elle a même emmené Pansy sa nouveau née de phénix en Transylvanie. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Sirius détestais temps sa maison quand il était humain et en plus mon manoirs mon été bloquer par Rosalie, cléo et hinata et Elizabeth et mes propre goule aussi, et elle me refuse de rentrée comme si était un traître comme ma mère. Donc je suis disons en fausse exilé de vampire pour les fête des chasseurs, quelle ironie.

'' Ha, ha Une ironie bien méritée comme exile, t'avais juste a restée a poudlard avec Lavande avec tes talents insoupçonnée de baiseur dit Harry hilare de la bonne blague de cléo.

'' S'en avais pas du tout envie y retourner, et même mes goules sont furieux et on prit le côté de Elmira contre moi. Quand même il aurait pu juste me contentée de m'enfermer dans la fosse pour me punir pas obligée de me forcée a l'exil. Soupirais alucard comme abandonnée de tout de part.

'' Ouais c'est vrai en parlant de talents de baiseur jusqu'ici insoupçonnés, Alucard, quelle est donc cette histoire que nous a raconté Ginny a propos de toi et d'une jeune demoiselle appelé si nos informations sont justes, Lavande Brown, comment oses tu tromper ta favorite avec un sac a merde de troll qui ressemble a ta sœur jumelle dit Fred.

'' Oh sa va vos deux si vous la fermer pas je vais vous jetée un sort de colle perceptuelle sur la bouche a chacun. Dit alucard mais il riait légèrement de la blague.

'' On se demandait juste comment elle pouvait supporter les dégâts physique aussi important que Hermione en première année dans le train. dit George.

Alucard prit un couteau et le lançais sur les jumeaux qui le transformais en avions a papier avant même que Mme Weasley entra dans la pièce et n'avais rien qu'un avions en papier volée pour faire une fausse tentative de meurtre, mais en fait il avais un peu oublier qui devais supportée tout les blagues des jumeaux futur et sa forme libérée la mal pris a cause qui détestais se faire rappelez le viole d'hermione en premier année dans le train.

'' Alucard accepte que tu chasse mes poulet mais pas de tentative de meurtre sur ma famille comme ta mère fessais.

'' Désolé le couteau métamorphosée en avion mon échappée des mains Mrs Weasley. Et le seul qui mériterais un meurtre c'est votre imbécile de frère Perciflet, j'aurais du le traquer lui et le transformée en dindon et le ramener a cléo celui la peut-être si aurais eu son cadavre aurait pu avoir la chance de rentrée chez moi au manoir pour la fête des chasseurs. Soupirais Alucard tristement.

'' Mise a part lui bien sûr, Fred, George, je suis désolés mes chéris mais Remus vient ce soir, Bill devra donc dormir avec vous.''

'' Pas de problème, dit George.

'' Comme Charlie ni Hermione ne vient, Harry et Ginny si sa te dérange pas de partager sa chambre sera seul au grenier, c'est disons compliquer vu que la chambre de Ron a explosée.

'' Hourra au moins un phénix adoptée d'Erika qui sera content de me voir comparée a ceux de Elmira dit Alucard enthousiasme de voir Remus.

'' … cela rendra le noël de Ginny magnifique de baisser Harry en permanence… murmura Fred.

''… tout le monde sera installé confortablement. Enfin ils auront un lit'' dit Mme Weasley qui semblait exténuée.

'' Percy a définitivement décidé de ne pas venir nous faire voir son visage de traître ? demanda Fred.

'' Si il est devenue suicidaire je serais le premier a le chassée en repas de noël bien sûr. Dit alucard d'une voix affamée.

Mme Weasley se retourna avant de répondre.

'' Non il est occupé, au ministère je crois''

'' En accusant des innocent être des mangemort et a se tournée des pouces bien sûr. Dit alucard méprisant.

'' Entièrement d'accord avec le trompe-favorite du néant, dit Fred lorsque Mme Weasley eu quitté la cuisine. Un de deux. Bon allons y George et Alucard''

Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire tous les trois ? demanda Ginny. Vous ne pouvez pas nous aider avec ces choux ? Vous pourriez juste utiliser vos baguettes et on serait libre nous aussi!''

"Non je ne pense pas que l'on peut faire sa" répondit Fred très sérieusement

"Cela vous forgera le caractère d'apprendre à peler des choux sans utiliser la magie, ça vous fera apprécier a quel point c'est difficile pour les moldus et pour les cracmols..."

'' Ou Alucard pourrais simplement chantée.

'' Pas envies désolé… je garde ma voix pour taquiner molly et préfère vous laisser travailler en amoureux et d'ailleurs il y a une jolie fille vraiment jolie qui travaille chez un marchand de journaux et qui pense que mes chants d'hypnose moldu sont merveilleux, comme de la vrai magie, je vais essayer de l'hypnotisée pour qui se prenne pour un poulet juste pour rire.

'' Enfoirée, lança Ginny sombrement, en regardant Alucard, Fred et George qui marchaient sous la neige. Cela aurais pris 10 secondes et on aurait put partir aussi''.

'' Je n'aurai pas pu, dit Harry. J'ai promis à Dumbledore que je ne sortirais pas pendant que je serai ici vu que on est protéger par le ministère et non pas par les vampires ici au terrier contrairement au manoir.

'' Ah oui c'est vrai, bon bien après cette corvée sa te dirais une orgie avec moi.

'' Bien sur je dis jamais non.

'' Au fait tu va parler à Dumbledore de ce que tu as entendu entre Malefoy et Rogue ?

'' Ouais'' répondit Harry, je vais en parler à toutes les personnes qui pourraient stopper ça et Dumbledore et au sommet de ma liste. Je vais sûrement reparler à ton père également ou mieux Elmira mais sa étonnerais qu'elle vienne si alucard et ici.

'' C'est dommage que tu n'as pas entendu ce que Malefoy était censé faire.

'' Je n'aurai pas pu, c'était justement ce qu'il refusait de dire à Rogue''.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques instants puis Ginny dit, «Bien sûr tu sais ce qu'ils vont dire? Papa, Dumbledore et tous? Ils vont dire que Rogue n'essayait pas réellement d'aider Malefoy, qu'il essayait juste de trouver ce que Malefoy comptait faire"

"Ils ne l'ont pas entendu, dit Harry. «Personne n'est aussi bon acteur, même pas Rogue"

"Ouais...je disais sa comme sa"

Harry se retourna pour lui faire face en fronçant les sourcils

"Tu me crois n'est ce pas?"

'' Oui répondit Ginny à la hâte Sérieusement je te crois ! Mais ils sont tous convaincu que Rogue fait partie de l'ordre, non ?

'' Du coté humain oui mais pas du coté de Elmira tu sais très bien que l'ordre se compose d'une partie humain et Alucard ne fait pas confiance a Rogue et déteste invitée chez lui. A cause autrefois l'espionne qui était du coté vampire de ordre était Erika sa mère.

Harry ne répondit avait déjà pensait que ce serait ce qu'on rétorquerait à cette nouvelle preuve; il pouvait déjà entendre Hermione:

"Bien sûr, Harry, il prétendait lui offrir son aide afin de piéger Malefoy pour savoir ce qu'il comptait faire..."

C'était de la pure imagination, en effet, il n'avait pas trouvé l'opportunité de dire à Hermione ce qu'il avait et Pansy avait disparu de la fête d'Erika avant son retour, il en avait été informé par un McLaggen passablement irrité, et elle était déjà allée se coucher lorsqu'il était revenu dans la salle commune.

Comme Ginny et lui était parti pour le Terrier tôt le matin, il avait a peine eu le temps de lui souhaiter un joyeux chasse en Transylvanie et de lui dire qu'il aurait d'importantes nouvelles lorsqu'ils rentreraient de n'était cependant pas entièrement sur qu'elle l'ai entendu ; Alucard et Lavande était en train de se dire au revoir sans pour autant parler juste derrière lui au même , même Hermione ne pouvait nier une chose: Malefoy était bien en train de préparer quelque chose, et Rogue le savait, Harry avait donc vraiment envie de dire "Je te l'avais dit", ce qu'il avait déjà fait plusieurs fois.

Pendant ce temps en Transylvanie, les filles d'Elmira était organisée une séance de photo pornos tout les quatre, qui réunissais, Pansy, Hinata, Elizabeth et Hermione, posée par Elmira qui ensorcelais la photo produit a être apparente seulement a Harry et a Ginny mais qui se cache si Alucard les regardais et était son cadeau de fête de chasse pour la favorite qui s'ennuie quand même de Alucard même si elle imite très bien sa Rosalie en niant les faits.

'' C'est un super cadeau de chasse, mes jolie dit Elmira en riant, je parie que Harry sera content.

'' Oui maîtresse Elmira.

'' Et qu'allez vous offrir a mon gros con de petit fis.

Hermione, hinata, Elizabeth et Pansy lançais un sort pour faire une lettre beuglante qui lui souhaitais insulte des vampires et la programmais pour qu'elle explose quand alucard lui ouvra son cadeau : JOYEUX NOEL ET BONNE EXILE GROS CON DE VAMPIRE DE LA PART DE TES SIRÈNES ENRAGÉE.

Elmira se roulais par terre de la bonne blague de ses sirène de son petit fis.

Harry n'eut pas la chance de pouvoir parler à Mr Weasley, qui travaillait très tard au Ministère, même la nuit de la veillé de Noël. Les Weasley et leurs invités étaient assis dans le salon, que Ginny avait décoré si magnifiquement après la nuit orgie permanent avec les jumeaux et Harry qu'ils avaient l'impression d'être assis au milieu de feux d'artifices en explosion. Fred, George, Harry et Alucard était les seuls à savoir que l'ange au sommet du sapin était en réalité un gnome du jardin qui avait mordu alucard a la cheville mais que le sort des vampires l'avais repoussée en l'assommant de 150 mètre. Le nouveau record en dégommage lorsque Alucard était a la chasse au poulet pour son dîner. Stupéfié, peint couleur or, habillé d'un tutu miniature avec des petites ailes collés à son dos, il les regardait tous, c'était l'ange le plus laid que Harry ai jamais vu, avec sa tête aussi large qu'une pomme de terre et ses pieds était tous censés écouter un chant de Noël de la chanteuse préférée de Mme Weasley, Celestina Warbeck, dont la voix gazouillante sortait du poste de radio en bois. Alucard qui détestais cette chanteuse anglaise, parlait si fort que Mme Weasley, courroucé, n'arrêtait pas d'augmenter le son de la radio grâce à sa baguette tant et si bien que la voix de Celestina devint de plus en plus forte.

La chanson très jazz s'intitulait "Un chaudron plein d'amour chaud et fort" Fred et George avaient commencés une partie de Bavboules avec lui Alucard n'arrêtait pas de jetait des regards à Bill comme s'il espérait avoir des tuyaux pour détruire la radio, et il s'était imitée la même manie que sa favorite avec son collier d'argent avec un S, il jouait nonchalamment avec la bague de fiançailles tout en se regardant dans le double de miroir qu'il avait sur lui. Pendant ce temps Remus Lupin, qui était encore plus maigre et qui paraissait plus miteux que jamais, était assis près du feu, fixant le vide comme s'il ne pouvait pas entendre la voix de Celestina.

"Oh, vient et remue mon chaudron,

Et si tu le fais bien

Je te ferais bouillir de l'amour brûlant et fort

Pour te garder chaud ce soir"

"On dansait sur cette musique lorsque nous avions 18 ans! «lança Mme Weasley levant les yeux de son tricot. «Est ce que tu t'en rappelle Arthur"

"Hein? dit Mr Weasley qui était penché sur la mandarine qu'il pelait. «Oh oui...une musique merveilleusement..."

'' Pourris continuais pour rire Alucard ce qui fit rire lupin.

Il se releva et regarda Harry, et a Alucard qui était assis a cotés de lui en riant lui aussi de la blague d'alucard a cause que selon Hermione, alucard détestais les chanteuse anglaise.

"Désolé pour ça Alucard «dit il en indiquant le poste de radio alors que Celestina concluait sur une longue note. «Ça sera bientôt fini".

"Pas de problème «lançant Harry en souriant. «Avez vous été occupé au ministère?"

"Oh oui «répondit Mr Weasley. «J'aurai été ravi si cela avait été concluant, mais sur les trois arrestations que nous avons effectués ces derniers mois, je doute que l'on a capturé ne serais ce qu'un mangemorts _ mais ne le répète pas Harry" ajouta-t-il rapidement, paraissant soudainement plus éveillé.

"Ils n'ont toujours pas relâché Stan Rocade et rosemerta est toujours a Saint-Mangouste j'imagine?

"J'en ai bien peur», répondit Mr Weasley " Je sais que Dumbledore à essayé d'en appelé directement à Scrimgeour...je veux dire, n'importe quelle personne ayant parlé à Stan serait d'accord pour dire qu'il est autant mangemort que cette mandarine...mais les hauts placés veulent faire croire qu'ils progressent, et "3 arrestations" paraissent mieux que "3 erreurs relâchés"... mais une fois encore, tout ceci est top secret... quand a rosmerta elle est toujours aussi sonnées par la contre sort de Hermione et elle est surveiller de près par les aurors mais elle parle presque plus a personne.

'' Je ne dirais rien'' promis Harry.

Il hésita un moment, se demandant quelle serait la meilleure manière de présenter ce qu'il comptait dire, alors qu'il réfléchissait, Celestina Warbeck commença à chanter une ballade nommée "Tu as charmé mon cœur qui ma quitté"

'' Par ce que tu chante comme une demeurée marmonnais Alucard hilare.

Mrs Weasley fut exclus du groupe qui ne riais pas et pour se venger mettais la radio plus fort pour l'embêter alucard, qui continuais ce nouveau jeux de rivalité musical avec elle a cause sa imitais très bien la rivalité amoureuse entre lui et hermione a poudlard.

"Mr Weasley vous souvenez vous de ce que je vous ai dit a la gare en septembre?"

"J'ai vérifié Harry «répondit Mr Weasley «je suis allé chez les Malefoy et participé aux fouilles, il n'y avait rien, de brisé ou d'entier, qui n'aurait pas dut être là".

"Oui je sais j'ai vu dans la gazette du sorcier que vous aviez vérifié...mais il y a quelque chose de différent...enfin quelque chose de plus..."

Et il raconta à Mr Weasley tout ce qu'il avait entendu entre Malefoy et que Harry parlait, il vit la tête de Alucard et Lupin se tournait vers lui, écoutant chaque mots qu'il prononçait. Quand il eut fini, il eut un silence, brisé par la voix de Celestina.

"Oh mon pauvre cœur, ou est il allé?

'' Se faire dévorée par les vampires de Poudlard peut-être dit alucard qui répondit a sa question de la chanson ce qui fessais torde de rire les jumeaux.

Il m'a quitté pour un sortilège..."

'' C'est bien méritée vielle mégère qui sais pas chantée.''

"Est ce que tu à pensé, Harry, «dit Mr Weasley, «que Rogue prétendait simplement..."

"Offrir son aide afin de trouver ce que Malefoy comptait faire «dit rapidement Harry. «Oui, je pensais que vous diriez cela. Mais comment savoir?".

'' Ce ne sont pas nos affaire de savoir'' dit Lupin de manière inattendue. Il s'était retourné et faisait, maintenant, face à Harry. Ce sont les affaires de Dumbledore. Dumbledore croit en Séverus, et cela devrait être suffisant pour nous tous.

'' Mais pas pour ordre des immortelle Rémus, Elmira lui confierais même pas une fille goules a lui.

'' Mais, comme dirais Alucard, répondit Harry, et si… et si Dumbledore se trompait à propos de Rogue… Erika a bien tromper l'ordre du phénix en tentant de tuer Elmira non ?''

'' Des gens l'ont dit, de nombreuses fois. Chacun au droit de croire ou non à l'avis de Dumbledore. Contrairement a Elmira et Alucard j'y crois ;

''Mais Dumbledore peut faire des erreurs comme Alucard parfois aussi! Argumenta Harry. Il l'a dit lui-même. Et tu…

Il regarda Lupin droit dans les yeux : Est-ce que tu peux honnêtement, aimé Rogue.

'' Je n'aime ni ne déteste Séverus contrairement a Erika qui a tentée prendre le pouvoir sur Elmira. dit Lupin. '' Honnêtement, Harry, je te dis la vérité, ajouta t-il alors que Harry lui lançait un regard des plus sceptiques.

'' Nous ne serons certainement jamais des amis intimes, après tout ce qui s'est passé entre Erika, James, Sirius et Séverus, il y a beaucoup trop d'amertume. Mais je n'oublie pas que pendant l'année ou j'ai enseigné à Poudlard, Séverus m'a fait la potion anti-loup garou, chaque mois, et parfaitement, grâce à lui je n'ai pas souffert contrairement au jour de plaine lune habituels ou je demandais a Elmira de utiliser son hypnose de contact pour faire la même chose quand je chassais avec elle pour tentée de traquer Moka black.

'' Mais il a '' accidentellement'' dit à tout le monde devant Alucard que tu étais un loup garou immunisée par les phénix et tu as du partir'' répondit Harry rageusement.

Lupin haussa les épaules.

'' L'information aurait circulé de toute manière. Nous savons tout les deux qu'il voulait mon poste et se vengée de Alucard, mais il aurait pu me faire beaucoup plus de mal en ne préparant pas la potion. Il m'a gardé en bonne santé. Je dois être reconnaissant.

'' Peut-être qu'il ne pouvait pas toucher par le biais de la potion parce que Alucard le surveillait!'' et il avait le pouvoir de le renvoyée de poudlard dit Harry.

'' Tu es déterminé à le haïr, tout comme Alucard déteste parfois sa mère, Harry, dit Lupin avec un faible sourire. '' Et je le comprends, avec James comme père, et Sirius comme parrain et une pouffiasse de tente vampire, tu as hérité d'un vieux préjugé. Quoiqu'il en soit dit à Dumbledore ce que tu nous as dit à Arthur et moi et alucard, mais n'attend pas de lui qu'il partage ton opinion; ne t'attend même pas à ce qu'il soit surpris parce que tu vas lui dire. Que c'est certainement sur les ordres de Dumbledore que Séverus questionnait Draco''.

" ...et maintenant que tu la déchiré en mille morceaux

Je te remercierai de me rendre mon cœur!"

'' Mais il ne peut pas a cause son cœur existe pas chantais Alucard hilare.

Celestina conclu sa chanson sur une note très longue accompagnée de nombreux applaudissements, que Mme Weasley rejoint de manière enthousiaste".

"Est ce que c'est fini? Demanda Alucard reprenant son sérieux malgré qui se sois bien amusée et laissais son démon un dernier commentaire «Merci mon dieu, quelle horrible voix moka chante bien mieux sous la torture que ça…"

"Et si on buvait quelque chose? Demanda bruyamment Mme Weasley, bondissant de son fauteuil. «Qui veut un chocolat chaud?"

"Tu as était occupé ces derniers temps? «demanda Harry à Lupin alors que Mme Weasley se levait pour préparer le chocolat chaud et que tout le monde commençait à discuter.

'' Oh, j'ai été en sous-sol avec Alice phénix, répondit Lupin. '' Littéralement. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas put écrire, Harry; t'envoyer des lettres m'aurait trahi''.

Harry sursautais vu que il sait que Alice Phénix était quand elle était humaine Merope, la mère de Voldemort.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

'' J'ai vécu parmi mes semblables, mes égaux'' dit Lupin. '' Les loups garous'' ajouta-t-il au regard d'incompréhension de Harry.

'' La quasi-totalité d'entre eux sont du côté du phénix noir sauf eux qui sont a l'emploi de famille balthory, par contre mais sa c'est le travaille d'Elizabeth et de sa famille, mais Elmira voulait un espion parmi, ceux qui en fessais pas partie d'eux, et étant le mieux placée pour remplir cette tâche avec Alice… je l'ai fait.

'' Pourquoi avec une goule d'Elmira, sa aurais été mieux avec moi non ? Sa aurais évitée d'être humilier ce noël dit Alucard.

'' A cause que il te connaisse trop ta réputation de phénix d'Elmira, Alice personne ne la connais même si elle est un phénix. C'était le mieux placée pour remplir cette tâche avec moi donc… je l'ai fait.

Il sembla triste et, le réalisant peut-être, souriant un peu plus chaleureusement et continua. '' Je ne me plains pas, c'est un travail nécessaire et qui mieux que moi pourrait le faire ? Cependant, il a été difficile de gagner leur confiance. J'ai du justifier des preuves manifeste établissant que j'avais vécu parmi les vampires d'Elmira et parmi les sorcier humain, tu vois, alors eux qu'ils ont fuient la société et on vécu en marginales, en volant… tuant parfois… pour manger des humains.''

'' Comment peuvent-ils aimer Voldemort ?''

'' Ils pensent que, sous ses ordres, ils auront une meilleure vie'' répondit Lupin. '' Et il est difficile d'argumenter avec Greyback…''

'' Qui est Greyback ? Demandais Alucard.

'' Tu n'as pas entendu parler de lui alucard ?  
Les mains de Lupin se crispèrent convulsivement. Fenrir Greyback est, certainement, le pire des loups garous transylvaniens carnivore voraces encore en vie. Il pense que sa mission est de mordre et de contaminer et violer le plus de personne possible; il veut créer assez de Loup-garou pour suppléer la race des Sorcier. Mais il évite de tentée de supplémentée les vampires a cause qui savent que les vampires peuvent les détruire facilement si ils sont provoqué, il a déjà un jour tentée de faire la guerre a Elizabeth balthory et il s'est fait banni de Transylvanie lui et sa meutes en duo, par l'armée de créature de la cousine qui a présent dirige le bordel du marchée des crois même que c'est même la première acte qui ont fait en duo. Voldemort lui a promis des proies en échange de ses services. La spécialité de Greyback est les violes enfants… les mordre jeunes, les élever loin de leurs parents, les élever à haïr les sorciers. Voldemort à menacée de le lâché sur les enfants des sorciers. Cette menace produit généralement de bons résultats surtout à cause c'est un Alpha pédophile comme loup garou. Elmira et Surtout Elizabeth et lui se déteste pour mourir et a bannis sa meutes de ses terres la dernière fois il y a 40 a 60 ans.

'' Sa me dit quelque chose mais je m'en souviens pas. Dit vaguement Alucard.

Lupin fit une pause puis continua. '' C'est aussi Greyback qui m'a mordu avant que les phénix ne m'adopte et sa meute a massacrée ma famille de chasseur de vampire parenté à la tienne Harry.''

'' Quoi?'' répondirent Harry et Alucard étonné. '' Vous voulez dire, quand tu étais enfant et vous êtes sauvez dans un arbre ?''

'' Oui, mon village en Transylvanie ont été attaqué par sa meute et je suis unique survivant, quand les vampires phénix m'ont retrouvé. Cette attaque était totalement illégal selon les lois, certes en Transylvanie une morsure contrôle ce n'est pas très grave mais un massacre d'un village humain incluant des enfants c'est grave surtout en territoire de Elmira. J'ai longtemps ressentit un peu de la pitié pour lui, en pensant que sa meute ne pouvais pas se contrôler, sachant que cela faisait de me transformer. Mais Greyback et sa meute n'est pas du tout comme ça. Lors de la pleine lune, il se place volontairement autour d'un village cible pour être assez près pour pouvoir frapper. Il le planifie. C'est l'homme qu'utilise Voldemort pour commander le loup-garou carnivore. Je ne peux pas prétendre que mes propre arguments ont beaucoup d'effet à côté de l'insistance de Greyback selon laquelle nous les loups garous méritons autant de sang que les vampires, que nous devons prendre notre revanche sur les gens normaux.''

'' Mais vous êtes normaux ! lança Harry. '' Vous avez juste un… problème''

Lupin éclata de rire.

'' Parfois tu me rappelle énormément James. Il appelait sa mon '' petit problème de fourrure'' lorsque l'on était entourée. Beaucoup de personnes pensaient que Erika m'avait offert un chat très méchant qui m'agaçait un peu comme pattarond de la favorite boudeuse de notre vampire en exil de noël''.

Alucard lui fit une grimace.

'' C'est casse-croûte sont nom Remus. Bougonnais alucard.

Il accepta un tasse de chocolat chaud que lui tendait Mme Weasley en la paraissait plus quand a lui ressenti de l'excitation: le dernière remarque concernant son père lui rappela qu'il voulait demander quelque chose à Lupin.

'' As-tu déjà entendu parler de quelqu'un de vampire, qui se fessais appelez le Prince vampire au Sang mêlé ?'

'' Le quoi vampire au sang mêlé ?

'' Le Prince'' dit Harry fixant Lupin en essayant de percer le signe d'un quelconque souvenir.

'' Il n'y a bien pas de prince chez les sorcier mais il y a des contes chez les vampires, dit Lupin en souriant. Est-ce que tu pense adopter ce surnom ? Je pensais qu'être '' L'élu du néant '' serait suffisant.''

'' Ça n'a aucun rapport avec moi !'' répondit Harry de manière indignée. '' Le Prince vampire au sang mêlée est allé à Poudlard, j'ai hérité de son vieux livre de potion. Il y a écrit toutes sortes de sorts, des sorts qu'il a inventés. Un d'entre eux était le _Levicorpus…''_

'' Oh celui là était très à la mode lorsque j'étais à poudlard avec Erika qui nous enseignais quand elle était étudiante –directrice- enseignant. dit Lupin en se souvenant. '' Il y eu quelques mois lors de ma 5 e année durant lequel tu ne pouvais bouger sans te retrouver suspendu dans les airs par les chevilles et ce n'est pas considérée comme un sort d'attaque donc les vampires pris par surprise peuvent pas le détournée parfois.

'' Mon père l'a utilisé'' dit Harry. Je l'ai vu dans la pensive, il l'a utilisé sur Rogue.''

Il essayait de paraître indifférent, comme si cela n'était qu'un commentaire sans importance, mais il n'était pas sur d'avoir réellement réussi. Le sourire de Lupin était un peu trop compréhensif.

"Oui", dit il " mais il n'était pas le je l'ai dit, c'était très populaire... tu sais comme ces sorts viennent et passent..."

"Mais il semble qu'il fut inventé lorsque vous tu étais a l'école «persista Harry.

"Pas nécessairement" dit lupin «les sortilèges, comme tant d'autres choses, suivent la mode. «Il regarda Harry et poursuivit calmement. «James était un chasseur de vampire sang-pur, Harry, et je te promet, qu'il ne nous a jamais demandé de l'appeler "Prince"." ni Érika non plus, vu qui le traitais d'idiot quand il était avec elle en retenues, le seul temps qui l'appelais James Potter c'est dans le souvenir que tu a vus de rogue l'année dernière a cause que quand elle était furieuse que Sirius aille goûtée du sang humain sans surveillance alors qui est végétarien.

Abandonnant l'idée de tourner autour du pot Harry ajouta, «Et ce n'était pas Sirius? Ou toi?

"Je t'assure que non".

"Bon" Harry regarda le feu «J'ai juste pensé que ...en fait il ma beaucoup aidé en cour de Potion"

"De quand date le livre, Harry ?

'' Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais vérifié''

'' Et bien, peut-être que cela nous aidera à trouver quand le Prince est arrivé à Poudlard, dit Lupin.

Quelques instants après Alucard qui s'ennuyais décida d'imiter Celestina en chantant modifiant tout les parole au complet pour rire '' un Chaudron plein de haine chaud et fort'' rajoutant les parole qui disais en blague de la chanson original en plus, ce qui fut pour tout le monde, une fois qu'ils virent l'expression de Mme Weasley le signal d'aller se coucher. Harry et Ginny montèrent dans sa chambre ou il y avait un lit de camps qui attendait Harry. Et c'était aussi la première fois qui voyais sa chambre, vu que les autres fois qui venais était celui de Ron qui prenais mais elle avait explosée a cause de la crise de ses don sauvage d'hermione a cause de Percy aux funérailles, Ginny s'écroulais immédiatement, tandis que Harry fouilla dans sa malle et y sortit sa copie de _Préparation de Potion avancé_ avant d'aller dans son lit. Il commença alors à tourner les pages du livre jusqu'à ce qu'il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, derrière le livre se trouvait la date de livre avait presque 50 ans d'à son père, ni les amis de son père n'étaient à Poudlard il y à 50 ans. Déçu, Harry jeta le livre dans sa malle, éteignit la lumière et se mit à penser aux loups garous, à Rogue, à Stan Rocade, au Prince au sang mêlé et tomba finalement dans un sommeil plein d'ombre et de pleurs d'enfants mordus …

cette nuit la alucard chassant les poulet tout chantais une des chanson de sa favorite de l'année dernière quand ils avais mélangée noël et halloween mais ça sauce, de manière a oublier cette affreuse chanteuse anglaise pour son double qui avais un mal de crâne, et jouant toujours avant son collier avec le miroir dans l'autre mains et c'était pauvre Jack mais adapté par lui pour se punir en disant pauvre alucard, en imitant hermione quand elle jouet avec son collier lui était avec sa bague de fiançailles qui le fessais en chantant et il avais le double de son miroir dans sa main mais il savais qu'elle n'écouterais pas et de tout manière, elle devais s'en ficher pendant qu'elle baisais sa nouveau née. Et son double lui répondait amusée.

Tout est ma faute...

Oui, c'est notre faute... dit son double.

Quelle folie... m'aveuglait de l'avoir tromper avec elle.

Quel gâchis... Mais qu'ai-je fait pour méritée cela?

Quel drame! Quel drame!

Mais pourquoi m'ont t'elles bannissent? Pauvre de moi!

Tout est ma faute... Oui c'est ma faute...

La mort me repousse, je la sens.

Et dans mille ans, il ne restera que des cendres vampiriques.

Et une plaque... en mémoire du pauvre Alucard Jedusort!

Alors qu'au fond, j'espérais lui faire plaisir...

Les folles...

Je souffre de leur sentiment de rejet et de leur incompréhension!

Voila donc comment elle me remercie de lui avoir sauvé la vie!

Que je pense que je voulais en fait tentée de lui faire une belle orgie de chasse!

 _Voila tout ce qu'on reçoit un exil de vacance en récompense de notre incompétence._

Mais... elle s'en balance ils doivent bien prendre leur pied a se moquée de nous deux, pour m'avoir réussie m'exilée avec Elmira et ma petite cléo.

A baiser sans pouvoir m'invitée, comme en 4 e année pendant que moi je chasse tout seul comme un épervier!

J'étais vraiment un prince! J'étais le roi des orgies!

C'est une fête que je ne suis pas près oublié... j'te le dis!

(Il avais chantée cela avec colère et un peu amusement léger du a son coté démon trouvais sa très drôle que son coté humain se soit fait exilée pour une connerie comme ça et il décide de lui répondre en se libérant en surprise d'alucard a sa forme libérée pour pouvoir chantée a son aise) ignorant que la voix du démon avais répercutée sur effet sur sa favorite par le miroirs.

Pour la première fois depuis au moins 50 ans.

Ton vieux corps de demi-vampire est devenu aussi con que quand t'était un enfant.

Et moi... Enfant du néant!

C'est vrai... le terrible vampire du néant! Haha

Je reconduirais le cœur de ma favorite

J'ai des tas d'idées nouvelles qui feront de superbe farce sexuelles!

Et je vous jure qu'elle va me supplier sexuellement de me reprendre dans son lit et je la baiserais comme un vrai vampire Carnivore barbare du phénix noir!

(Voila le soleil se lever, alucard se reprend à se contrôler)

Oh ho le soleil se lève! Mettons fin à cette chanson maléfique avant que les chasseurs noir de mon père nous trouve et qui soit trop tard!

Sur cet Alucard arrivais dans le terrier dans la chambre de lupin qui dormais profondément mais reçu un hibou de cadeau de la part de Lavande qui avais pourtant prévenue qui ne voulais pas de cadeau pour les fête.

'' Jolie chanson en duo avec ton double en passant dit lupin en se réveillant. Mais je préfère encore ta chanson opéra de l'année dernière avec hinata et toi et ta favorite en choral.

'' Merci, désolé de t'avoir réveillé, lunard.

'' Je ne dormais pas je fessais semblant comme toi.

Alucard riais et allais réveiller pour les embêtée Harry et Ginny à cause qu'il est furieux avoir un cadeau de chasse de lavande en disant : Allez debout arrêtée de baiser les cadeaux de chasse de noël son arrivée.

'' Ta gueule Alucard va chassée dit Ginny furieuse qui lui lançais un oreiller.

'' Le soleil est levée je ne peux pas chassée sans être pourchassée par les chasseurs de mon père alors je viens embête sexuellement bien sûr...

Mais Alucard était trop occuper à ouvrir par curieusitée son cadeau mais il grognait de honte et de découragement.

'' Non mais elle se moque de moi….

Harry s'éveillais et vit la masse de cadeaux au bas de son lit. Il mit ses lunettes et regarda autour de lui. La petite fenêtre était quasiment entièrement recouverte de neige et devant elle se trouvait Alucard et Ginny apparemment très agité qui examinait ce qui apparaissait être une large chaîne en or

''Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry.

'' Un cadeau de Lavande '' dit Ginny qui était hilare contre alucard.

Alucard était révoltée : je lui ai dit expressivement que je ne voulais pas de cadeau de noël.

Alucard était furieux vu qui avais prononcé le mot noël et non fête de chasseur vampire chose qui ne fessais quand il était vraiment en colère comme l'année dernière quand on avait annulé la fête Halloween et qui avais punis la moitié de équipe de quidditch de serpentard à se faire torturée la tête en bas et fouettée par Elizabeth balthory.

Harry regarda plus attentivement et ne put s'empêcher de rire d'Alucard. En large lettre d'or les mots '' Mon amour de vampire'' pendait de la chaîne.

'' Mignon'' dit-il très classe. Tu devrais le porter de force devant Fred et George. Attend je vais allez les réveiller juste pour te punir.''

'' Si tu leur dit, grognais Alucard jetant la chaîne a autre bout de la pièce.

'' Tu me menaceras faussement de me mordre dit Harry en souriant. '' Enfin, est- ce que je le ferais même si tu le mérite avoir trompé ta femme avec elle.''

'' Comment est-ce qu'elle a put penser que j'aimerais un cadeau durent la fête des chasseurs ? demanda Alucard l'air abusé et choqué.

'' Réfléchis,'' dit Harry. Est-ce que tu as déjà laissé entendre que tu aimerais sortir en public avec les mots '' Mon amour de vampire'' autour du cou ?

'' Eh bien, nous ne parlons pas beaucoup dit Alucard. C'est plus…''

'' Histoire de cul continua Harry.

'' Eh ouais, dit Alucard. Il hésita un moment puis ajouta. '' Est-ce que Hermione a vraiment transformée Pansy en vampire. Je sais qu'elle était a son cou a la fête mais je ne pensais pas vraiment qu'elle était un vampire je pensais que était pour me rendre jaloux.

'' C'est sur mais c'est Elmira qui la infectée mais Hermione a fait la première morsure mais elle était pas sur que sa a marchés sûrement par peur de la tuer et comme tuer enfant et illégal alors Elmira la mordu une deuxième fois pour être sur que le venin soit efface, et d'ailleurs c'est Pansy en se fessant capturée par Julia qui lui la ramener dans la forêt pour lui dit cette idée pour se vengée de toi de se basée un peu sur le système que tu avais fait avec mcGonagall pour permettre avoir la permission de jouer au quidditch pour les gryffondor contre ombrage, pour se venger de tes bêtise, on peut dire qu'elle a sautée par dessus ta permission pour aller demander a Elmira de la transformée pour te faire chier, a cause que apparemment a poudlard la fondatrice a tout les droit et pas toi.

Alucard parut un peu plus heureux de l'apprendre que était vrai alors et que Hermione et Pansy était vengée de lui en fessant le même plan que lui l'année dernière contre ombrage, alors qu'il tentait de trouver par sa curiosité naturelle d'aider ouvrir un cadeau de son cousin. Et tombais un sur son nom de Hinata qui des qui l'ouvrit il vie que était une beuglante programmée a explosée des l'ouverture et hurlais en duo de la voix de hinata, Elizabeth, Pansy et même Hermione : JOYEUX NOEL ET BONNE EXIL GROS CON DE VAMPIRE SIGNÉE TES QUATRE SIRÈNE ENRAGÉE.

Alucard fut sonnée et temporairement sourd pendant 10 minutes au moins. Quand a Harry il comportait un pull ou prônait au centre un grand vif d'or, de la parte de Mme Weasley, une grande boîte pleine de produit de farce pour Sorcier factieux de la part de Fred et George, une quantité de photo d'orgie lesbienne de vampire phénix de Hinata, Elizabeth et Hermione et même Pansy de la part des quatre ce qui grognais de jalousie alucard qui lui tout ce qui a eu des de la merde de collier et une beuglante qui l'insulte en disant Joyeux Noël et bonne exil (qui est un insulte au vampire) au lieu de joyeuse chasse qui était la vrai formule pour les vampire) et des que Alucard tentais de regarder les photo les propriétaire disparaissais de sa vue apparemment hermione ou même plus pire que tout Elmira probablement les avais ensorcelez seulement pour que Harry et Ginny les regarde et non lui et un paquet légèrement humide qui sentait le moisi accompagne du carte '' Pour le cousin phénix, de la part de Kreattur''

Harry fixa le paquet. «Tu crois que je peux l'ouvrir? «Demanda t il.

"Ce n'et rien de dangereux, tout notre courrier et toujours contrôlé par le Ministère «répliqua Ginny tout en jetant un regard suspicieux au paquet.

'' Je n'ai pas pensé à offrir quelque chose à Kreattur ! Est-ce que les gens offrent généralement des cadeaux à leurs elfes de maison ? demanda Harry en ouvrant doucement le paquet.

'' Hermione le fait pour Ludo sa goule dit Alucard mais boudeur mais attend de voir ce que c'est avant de te sentir coupable''.

Un moment après Harry poussa un cri et sauta de son lit de paquet contenait un grand nombre d'asticots.

"Gentil" dit Ginny et Alucard écroulé de rire. «Très prévenant"

'' Je préfère les avoir eux que cette chaîne et cette beuglante qui te souhaite un JOYEUX NOËL ET BONNE EXIL GROS CON dit Harry ce qui stoppa immédiatement le rire Alucard.

Tout le monde portait son nouveau pull lorsqu'il s'assit à table, excepté Alucard (pour qui Mme Weasley avait apparemment décidé de ne pas en gaspiller un pour lui,) Mme Weasley quant à elle portait une nouvelle sorte de chapeau pour sorcier, bleu qui brillait grâce à ce qui paraissait être des diamants en forme d'étoiles ainsi qu'un magnifique collier en or.

"Fred et George me les ont offerts! Né sont ils pas magnifiques?"

"Eh bien nous nous sommes rendus compte que l'on t'appréciait de plus en plus maman maintenant que nous avons même des goules pour laver nos même nos chaussettes, dit George en tendant un plat. Salade Rémus ?''

"Harry tu as un encore un asticot dans les cheveux", dit Ginny, contournant la table pour l'enlever;

Harry ressenti la chair de poule sur son coup sur que cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'asticot.

'' Oh quelle horreur'' dit Mrs Weasley en tremblotant.

'' C'est vrai comme votre chanteuse hier soir, quelle horreur'' dit Alucard, de la sauce Mrs Weasley.

Malgré sa bonne volonté, il fit tomber la casserole pleine de sauce, Bill fit un geste de sa baguette et la sauce s'envola aussitôt pour retourner dans la casserole.

'' Tu es aussi maladroit que tonks alucard, dit Mrs Weasley a Alucard, elle renverse toujours…

'' J'ai invité cette chère Tonks à venir passer la journée avec nous et même a une orgie avec moi, sa aurais changée les idées sombre de la fête, dit Alucard a la blague, avec une force inutile. Mais elle n'a pas venu. Est-ce que tu lui aurais parlé récemment, Rémus ?''

'' Non, je n'ai pas été en contact avec beaucoup de monde, dit Lupin. '' Mais Tonks a probablement due aller voir sa famille, non ?

'' Humm mm'' dit Mme Weasley. '' Peut-être, j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle comptait passer Noël seule.''.

Elle lança un regard ennuyé à Lupin et a Alucard comme si il était responsable du fait que tonks soit aussi malheureuse c'est dernier temps, mais Harry ne rajoutais rien. Au moins une chose que Mrs Weasley était contente c'est de ne pas avoir a supportée Parkinson cette noël et alucard lui a dit que elle était a présent le nouveau jouet nouveau née de sa favorite qui lui fait la gueule. Cela lui rappela une question qu'il s'était posé à propos de Tonks et qui mieux de questionner que Lupin ou Alucard, les deux hommes qui connaissait tout des patronus.

'' Le Patronus de Tonks a changé de forme, lui dit-il, Rogue l'a dit quoiqu'il en soit, je ne savais pas que cela pouvait arriver. Pourquoi est ce qu'un Patronus changerait de forme ?

Lupin pris son temps, mâchonnât sa dinde et l'avalant avant de répondre doucement,

'' Parfois… un grand choc… ou un trouble émotionnel..''

'' Cela semblait grand et a quatre patte mais j'ai vu que était une louve je crois'' dit Harry, frappé par une pensée soudaine et baissant la voix. '' Mais... est-ce que ça aurait pu être…''

'' Arthur !'' dit Mme Weasley soudainement. Elle s'était levée de sa chaise, ses mains pressant son cœur et fixait la fenêtre de la cuisine. '' Arthur… c'est Percy !'

'' quoi ?'' dit Alucard furieux.

Mr Weasley regarda en face de lui. Tout le monde se retourna rapidement vers la fenêtre. Ginny se leva pour mieux voir. Là, bien là, se tenait Percy Weasley, marchant à travers le jardin enneigé, ses lunettes brillant au soleil. Il n'était cependant, pas seul.

'' Arthur, il est... il est avec le ministre !'

Aussitôt Alucard était pétrifier et murmurais a l'oreille de Harry d'une voix sérieuse : Harry quoi que dise le ministre avec toi refuse tout ce qui te propose en permanence et essaye de le frappée pour ma favorite de ma part.

'' Ok… mais pour…

Mais Alucard avais disparut par la fenêtre du salon en invisible sans répondre a Harry, apparemment Alucard ne voulais surtout pas être en contact physique ni visuelle avec lui.

Et en effet, l'homme qu'Harry avait vu dans la _Gazette du sorcier,_ suivait Percy en boitant légèrement, sa masse de cheveux gris et sa cape noire recouvertes de quel 'un d'entre eux puissent dire quelque chose, avant que Mr et Mme Weasley puissent échangés un regard étonné, la porte s'ouvrit et Percy eu un moment de douloureux silence avant que Percy dise de manière plutôt tendue, "Joyeux Noël Mère"

"Oh Percy!" dit Mme Weasley avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

Rufus Scrimgeour s'arrêta au pas de la porte, en s'appuyant sur sa canne, et souri à lèvre de cette scène.

"Veuillez m'excuser de cette arrivée «dit il lorsque Mme Weasley, qui souriait et essuyait, ses larmes le regarda.

"Percy et moi étions aux alentours ''pour le travail'' et il n'a pas put résister à l'envie de venir pour vous voir tous"

Mais Percy n'avait apparemment aucune envie de saluer le reste de la était debout, raide et embarrassé et regardait tout le monde de Weasley, Fred et

George l'observaient le regard dur.

"Je vous en pris, entrez, asseyez vous Mr le Ministre." dit Mme Weasley en redressant son chapeau. «Voulez vous un peu de dinde, ou du pouding...euh je voulais dire..."

"Non, non ma chère Molly «dit aurait parié qu'il avait demandé le prénom de Mme Weasley à Percy avant d'entrer dans la maison.

"Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer, je n'aurai pas été là si Percy n'avait pas eu autant envie de vous voir..."

"Oh Perce! dit Mme Weasley les larmes aux yeux, en l'embrassant.

"...nous ne pouvons rester que 5 minutes, je vais donc aller faire un tour dans le jardin pour vous laisser un peu entre non je vous assure je ne veux pas vous dé si quelqu'un voulait bien me faire visiter votre charmant jardin...tiens ce jeune homme qui vient de finir, pourquoi est ce qu'il ne viendra pas faire un tour avec moi."

L'atmosphère autour de la table changea les regards allaient de Scrimgeour à ne semblaient croire que Scrimgeour ignorait réellement le nom de Harry ou que le choix de Scrimgeour soit du au hasard, en effet Ginny, Fred et George avaient eux également terminés leurs assiettes.

'' D'accord'' dit Harry en plein silence.

Il n'était pas dupe; malgré tout ce que Scrimgeour avait dit concernant le fait qu'ils aient été dans le quartier ou que Percy voulait revoir sa famille, la vrai raison de leur venu était évidente: Scrimgeour voulait parler à Harry seul.

"C'est bon" dit il alors qu'il passait devant Lupin, qui c'était à demi levé de sa chaise. "Pas de problème" ajouta t il alors que Mr Weasley s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose.

"Merveilleux" dit Scrimgeour en se décalant afin qu'Harry puisse sortir. «Nous allons faire un tour dans le jardin puis Percy et moi nous nous en vous bien!"

Harry marcha à travers le potager qui se situait derrière la maison des Weasley, le jardin était recouvert de neige, Scrimgeour de glissa à ses coté savait qu'il avait été a la tête du département des Aurors et qui n'était pas un chasseur de vampire il semblait solide et habitué aux combats très différent de Fudge avec son chapeau melon.

"Charmant" dit Scrimgeour, s'arrêtant à l'entrée du jardin en contemplant l'herbe et les plantes que la neige avait rendu informes. «Charmant".

Harry ne disait sentait que Scrimgeour le fixait.

"Je voulais te rencontrer depuis déjà longtemps" dit Scrimgeour, après quelques instants. «Est ce que tu était au courant?"

"Non" Répondit honnêtement Harry.

'' Depuis bien longtemps, mais Alucard et Dumbledore a été très protecteur, dit Scrimgeour. Ce qui est naturel, bien sûr, après ce qui s'est passé… surtout au Ministère…''

Il attendait qu'Harry dise quelque chose, mais Harry ne se sentait obliger de ne dire rien. Scrimgeour continua '' J'espérais avoir l'occasion de te parler avec ton cousin vampire phénix depuis que j'ai été élu à mon poste, mais Elmira et Dumbledore et même lui aussi n'a, de manière compréhensible comme je l'ai dit, pas voulu.

Harry ne dit toujours rien, et attendait.

'' Un tas de rumeurs ont été lancé, dit Scrimgeour. '' Bien sûr nous savons tout les deux que ces histoire ont été déformées… tout ces bruits concernant la prophétie... ou tu serais l'Élu du néant…''

Harry comprit qu'il approche de la raison pour laquelle Scrimgeour était là.

'' … je présume que Alucard et Dumbledore t'as parlé de ce sujet ?

Harry hésitait, devait il mentir ou non?

Il regardait les empreintes de pas des gnomes autour des fleurs, et les traces de la bataille qu'il y avait eu entre Fred et le gnome qui portait maintenant un tutu et qui se trouvait au sommet de l'arbre de Noël il décida de dire la vérité...ou plutôt une partie.

"Oui, nous en avons discutés".

'' Vous en avez… vous en avez…'' dit Scrimgeour. Harry pouvait voir du coin de l'œil que Scrimgeour lui lançait de petit regard il prétendit donc s'intéresser à un gnome qui venait de sortir sa tête au dessous du rhododendron gelé.

'' Et qu'est-ce que Alucard et Dumbledore t'as dit, Harry ?

'' Désolé mais cela reste entre les phénix et moi, dit Harry.

Il essaya de garder une voix aussi plaisante que possible, tout comme Scrimgeour dont le ton était léger et amical lorsqu'il lui dit, '' oh bien sur si cela est confidentiel, je ne voudrais pas le révéler… non, non… de toute façon est ce que cela importe réellement que tu sois l'Élu du néant ou non ?''

Harry dut prendre une minute pour réfléchir avant de répondre.

'' Je n'ai pas bien compris ce que vous vouliez dire Mr Le ministre''.

'' Eh bien, bien sûr pour toi cela comptera énormément'' dit Scrimgeour en riant. '' Mais pour la communauté des sorciers… c'est une question de perception. L'important c'est que les gens croient.''

Harry ne dit rien. Il pensait savoir ou ils allaient, en arrivé, mais n'allait pas aider, scrimgeour à y parvenir et comprenais a présent pourquoi alucard lui a dit avant de disparaître de refusée tout chose qui te propose et probablement d'essayer de le frapper aussi.

Le gnome sous le rhododendron s'enterrait maintenant à la recherche de chaleur au niveau des racines de la plante, Harry ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

'' Les gens pensent que tu es '' L'élu du néant'' dit scrimgeour. Ils pensent que tu es un héros comme ton cousin, ce que tu es bien sûr, Harry, choisi ou non ! Combien de fois à tu fais face a père maudit de alucard, qui est devenue le vampire-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom jusqu'à aujourd'hui ? Enfin qu'importe'', il continua sans attendre de réponse, ' 'le fait est que toi et ton cousin Alucard vous êtes en symbole d'espoir pour beaucoup de gens, Harry. L'idée qu'il y a quelqu'un qui serait capable qui serait même destinée à accomplir le but du fis du néant à détruire le dernier membre anciennement humain de Salazard serpentard qui a toujours été le but de la famille phénix, et naturellement cela donne aux gens un peur d'air. Et je suis convaincu qu'une fois que Alucard auras réalisé cela, tu considéreras comme un devoir, de te tenir aux cotés de Ministère, et de donner à tout le monde un petit peu d'espoir.''

Le gnome était finalement arrivé à passer sous la racine. Il essayait maintenant de la pousser afin de pouvoir se retrouver seul sous la plante. Harry fut silencieux pendant si longtemps que Scrimgeour dit en regardant Harry et le gnome, "Sympathique ces petits bonshommes mais dis moi Harry que pense tu de ce que je viens de te dire?"

'' Je n'ai pas bien compris ce que vous vouliez de moi et d'Alucard'' dit Harry doucement.

'' Être aux côté du ministère, qu'en penses-tu ? Oh bien sûr rien de contraignant, je peux te l'assurer, dit Scrimgour Si on pouvait te voir avec ton cousin aussi sortir et rentrer du Ministère de temps en temps, cela donnerai une bonne impression… et bien sûr pendant que tu serais là tu pourrais avoir l'opportunité de parler à mon successeur à la tête du Département des Aurors, Gawain Robards. Cornélius Fudge mon secrétaire m'a dit que tu aimerais devenir auror sans être un chasseur de vampire. Eh bien cela pourrait être facilement arrangé…''

Harry sentit la colère monter en lui alors alucard avais raison : Fudge était toujours au ministère.

'' Donc clairement, dit-il comme s'il voulait éclairer la situation, vous voudriez que je donne l'impression de travailler pour le Ministère avec Alucard ?''

'' Cela remonterais le moral à tout le monde de penser que vous êtres impliqué, Harry, dit Scrimgeour semblant rassuré que Harry avait compris. '' L'élu du néant'' tu sais… afin de redonner espoir au gens, l'impression que les choses bougent…''

'' Mais si moi ou Alucard viens souvent au Ministère anglais'' dit Harry, qui essayait toujours de garder un voix amical,'' cela fera penser que les phénix approuve ce que le Ministère anglais fait ?''

'' Eh bien'' dit Scrimgeour en commençant à froncer les sourcils, '' Oui, c'est en partie ce que nous voudrions.''

'' Non comme dirais Alucard, et tout les vampires du marchés des immortelle, allez vous faire foutre Mr le ministre.'' dit Harry agréablement, vous voyez je suis a 100 % avec les vrai phénix du conseil des anciens et le Ministère de la Transylvanie, on n'aime pas certaine chose que a fait le Ministère anglais. Comme d'avoir engagée la violeuse d'une favorite vampire au ministère ou avoir enfermé Stan Rocade par exemple, sauf par contre le bon coup c'est avoir arrêtée rosmerta qui était sur un imperium et qui a été libérée non par vos Aurors mais par deux vampires d'Alucard pour une attaque ratée sur sa femme favorite.

Scrimgeour ne dit rien pendant un moment mais son visage ce fit immédiatement plus dur.

'' Je ne m'attendais pas a ce que tu comprennes, dit-il, n'arrivant plus à contenir sa colère du a insulte que était écrier les vampires de l'ambassade de Transylvanie qui leur avais déclarée la guerre. Les temps sont difficiles, et certaines mesures doivent être prises. Tu as 16 ans maintenant.

'' Dumbledore et Alucard et Elmira ont beaucoup plus que 16 ans et il ne pense pas, eux non plus, que Stan devrait être à Azkaban'' dit Harry. '' Vous faites de Stan un bouc-émissaire, tout comme vous voulez de faire de moi et Alucard phénix, une mascotte.''

Ils se fusillèrent du regard pendant de longues secondes, finalement scrimgeour dit froidement.

'' Je vois, tu préfère comme ton Héros vampire de cousin et Dumbledore, te dissocier du Ministère ?

'' Comme de raison, moi je n'engage pas les violeuses de favorite comme employée sans être punis moi. Je n'ai pas envie tout comme Alucard être le jouet du ministère anglais surtout.

'' Certains diraient que c'est ton devoir d'être utiliser par les ministère !''

'' Qui dit ça vous ou les moitiés de vos employée Mangemort vampire qui sont tous contrôler par le père maudit d'alucard. Les vrai personne qui vous grasse pas la patte a coup de galion devrait dire que votre devoir est de vérifier si les gens sont vraiment des Mangemorts avant de les envoyer en prison'' dit Harry qui laissait sa colère monter en lui.  
Vous ne faites que reprendre les méthodes qu'utilisait Barty croupton, tuer par Moka black votre chère représentante corrompue de la Transylvanie que je dois vous accordée que vous avez décidée de laisser son jugement au conseil d'Elmira bravo a vous mais Vous ne vous préoccupez pas des autres. Nous avons eu Fudge qui prétendait que tout aller bien alors qui traitais des sang-moldus et des vampires de créature sanguinaire et sa devant même une des dernière fondatrice de Poudlard et de la favorite sang-moldus de son petit fis. Vous engagée la fille de Sirius black qui a violer avec sa sœur succube la favorite d'un maître vampire, même si temari tentais de se libérée de son sort aussi et a laissée sa mère se sacrifier pour l'appelez par un miroir communicatif, et maintenant vous qui mettez 1 fois sur 2 les mauvaises personnes en prison et qui essayait de prétendre que L'élu et le fis de Voldemort travaille pour vous !''

'' Tu n'es donc pas L'Élu ?'' dit Scrimgour.

'' Je croyais que cela n'importais pas'' dit Harry avec un petit rire '' pas pour vous de toute façons.''

'' Je n'aurais pas du dire ça, dit Scrimgeour rapidement. '' J'ai manqué de tact.''

'' Non c'était honnête'' dit Harry. '' Une des seuls choses honnête que vous m'avez dites. Vous vous fichez de savoir si je vais mourir ou vivre mais cela vous importe que je vous aide à convaincre tout le monde ou a alucard de convaincre les vampires que vous gagniez la guerre contre son père Voldemort. je n'ai pas oublié, et Alucard non plus les crimes de Désirée ombrage qui a vendu a Moka des info sur les parent moldu de la favorite en échange de devenir un vampire elle-même et que le conseille sur ses aveux fait devant la favorite concernée la condamnée a mort dévorée vivante par la fille de Elmira : Hinata phénix qui la blessée en disant sur son dos : interdiction de se nourrir de poulet vivant et pour la punir de ce crime la transformée en mode libérée en poulet a cause qu'elle est allergique et devient folle et la première des pire tueuse en série que sa femme ministre de la Transylvanie Elizabeth balthory et incontrôlable quand elle bois du sang humain. Et de la part d'alucard de sa favorite et de Hinata et du conseil des anciens phénix d'Elmira ce qui inclut le ministère transylvanien.

Il levait son poignet et frappais en plein visage de tout ses force le ministre surpris qui reculais en trébuchant sur une racine stupéfier et ce n'était pas défendu.

'' Je ne me rappelle pas de vous avoir vu essayer de défendre Hermione Granger contre Moka la favorite de Alucard quand elle était humaine ou Alucard lorsqu'il disait à tout le monde que son père était de retour. Le ministère n'était pas aussi courtois l'année dernière en interdisant tout plaisir sexuelle au couple a poudlard et résultat vous avez eux une semaine révolution orgie et de viole autorisée national fait par lui et autorisée par Elmira, grâce a son opéra vampirique qui montrais a tout le monde que Voldemort était de retour et que je l'avais combattue.

Ils tombèrent dans un silence aussi froid que l'air autour d'eux. Le Gnome avait finalement réussi à extirper la racine et la suçait joyeusement appuyé contre le bas du rhododendron. Scrimgeour se relevais finalement du coup de poing.

'' Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore et Alucard prépare ?'' dit brusquement Scrimgour. Ou va-t-il lorsqu'ils quittent Poudlard ?''

'' Aucune idée.'' ne dit Harry.

'' Et toi et alucard ne me le dira pas si tu le savais est-ce que je me trompe ?' dit Scrimgour.

'' Non a cause ce n'est pas de vos affaire et cessée embêter mon cousin aussi il vous traite d'incapable exactement parce-que vous imitée l'incompétence de Fudge. Et je suis poli.''

'' Très bien, je vais donc devoir trouver d'autre moyens afin de savoir.''

'' Vous pouvez toujours allez vous faire empalée aussi'' dit Harry indifféremment. '' Mais vous semblez plus malin que Fudge et sa abrutit de conseillère Poulet de chasseuse alias désirée Beurninger, je pensais que vous auriez appris de ses erreur. Il a essayé d'interférer à Poudlard et de renvoyée un phénix qui n'a rien fait de mal que défendre son bien contre son ex-femme forcée Moka black et je parle bien sûr de Hermione Granger phénix. Vous avez du vous apercevoir qu'il n'est plus ministre, alors que Dumbledore, lui est toujours directeur, je vous conseillerais de laisser mon cousin et sa famille tranquille si vous ne voulez pas être dévorée vivant par la famille de vampire dans une chasse autorisée par le ministère transylvanien. Et surtout pour avoir ramené votre secrétaire Percy Weasley qui est déclarée banni de cette famille a cause qui a insultée alucard en disant que sa sœur violeuse de favorite était meilleur vampire que lui.

'' Vous êtes tout les deux et sera toujours l'homme de Dumbledore si j'ai bien compris Potter?''

'' Exactement et pareille pour Alucard phénix jedusort, heureux que cela soit clair''

Il tourna alors le dos au ministère et rentra dans la maison pour assistée a le recouvrement de purée de Percy Weasley de la part de Alucard Phénix, qui a tout assistée et avais fait même apparaître la racine pour faire tomber cette imbécile de Rufus et il était très fière de ce que Harry lui avait dit sur sa fille et sur sa favorite.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 : Un souvenir modifié par Elmira.

Tard dans l'après-midi, quelques jours après le Nouvel Ans, Harry et Ginny passèrent par la poudre de cheminette pour retourner à Poudlard. Alucard y avais été en volant la veille en phénix et eut la très mauvaise surprise de voir qu'il n'avait plus accès a la salle commune de gryffondor pour tentée d'agressée Hermione pour la punir ni même par la chambre des filles aussi. Le Ministère avait arrangé le réseau de cheminée pour qu'une liaison relie les deux endroits, permettant aux étudiants humains de se rendre rapidement et sans risque à l'école. Seule Mme Weasley fut là pour leur dire au revoir, M. Weasley, Fred, George et Bill étant tous au travail. Mme Weasley fondit en larmes à l'heure de la séparation. De l'avis de tout le monde, il en fallait très peu pour que ça lui arrive ces temps-ci ; elle n'avait cessé de pleureur depuis que Percy était rentrée brusquement à la maison le jour de Noel avec ses lunettes éclaboussés de sang animal ainsi que le corps, entièrement nue (attentat que revendiquèrent Alucard, Fred, George et Ginny, même si il disait que pour les vêtements était Ginny qui l'avais fait disparaître) et Alucard était partie durent la nuit suivante, ce qui préférais faire en chassant durent le voyage.

'' Ne pleure pas, maman,'' dit Ginny, lui tapotant le dos tandis que Mme Weasley sanglotait sur son épaule. '' Ça va aller…''

'' Ouais, ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, dit doucement Harry, permettant a la mère de Ginny de lui donner un baiser très humide sur la joue '' ou pour Percy, le nudiste congeler, ce n'est pas vraiment une perte selon alucard alors, pas vrai ?''

Mme Weasley sanglota plus abondamment que jamais tandis qu'elle prit Harry dans ses bras.

"Promets-moi que tu prendras bien soin de toi... Reste en dehors des ennuis..."

"C'est ce que je fais toujours, Mme Weasley," dit Harry. "J'aime quand la vie est calme, vous me connaissez."

Elle se laissa à un rire humide et se tint à l'écart.

'' Travaillez bien, alors, tous…''

Harry marcha dans le feu vert et cria "Poudlard !"

Il eut une dernière vision passagère de la cuisine des Weasley et du visage larmoyant de Mme Weasley avant que les flammes ne l'engloutissent ; tournant très vite, il eut le temps d'apercevoir les lueurs d'autres maisons de sorciers, qui furent immédiatement tirées hors de vue avant qu'il ne puisse s'y attarder ; il ralentit finalement, s'arrêtant totalement dans la cheminée du bureau du Professeur McGonagall. Elle lui jeta à peine un coup d'œil en relevant le nez de son travail tandis qu'il en escaladait la grille.

'' Bonsoir, Potter. Essayez de ne pas mettre trop de cendre sur le tapis.''

'' Bien, Professeur.''

Harry ajusta ses lunettes et tenta d'aplanir ses cheveux pendant que Ginny tournoyait à son tour dans la cheminée. Quand Ginny arriva, tous les trois partirent du bureau de McGonagall vers la Tour de Gryffondor. Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux fenêtres du couloir pendant qu'ils le longeaient ; le soleil était déjà en train de disparaître derrière les arbres de la forêt interdite, tapissées de neige plus profonde que celle qui avait jonchée le jardin du Terrier. Au loin, il pouvait voir Hagrid alimenter Buck alias Salem devant sa maison.

'' Bibelots' dit Ginny avec assurance, quand ils atteignirent la Grosse Dame, qui semblait plus blême que d'habitude et qui tressaillit au son de sa voix.

'' Non'', dit-elle.

"Quoi, 'Non' ?"

"Il y a un nouveau mot de passe," dit-elle. "Et ne criez pas comme le vampire bannis s'il vous plaît."

"Mais nous n'étions pas là, comment pourrions-nous connaître le - ?"

"Harry ! Ginny !"

Hermione accourait vers eux, le visage blanc et portant sa cape hivers, son capuchon et des gants.

'' Je suis revenu de chasse d'hivers il y a deux heure environs, je suis descendu voir Hagrid et Buck –je veux dire Salem, dit-elle en retenant faussement son souffle. '' Vous avez passé un bon Chasse ?''

'' Ouais'' dit Ginny immédiatement en tout cas jolie blague pour la beuglante insulte a ton mari il a pas du tout apprécié le geste, et aussi assez fertile en événements, Harry a tentée de frapper Rufus Scrim

'' J'ai quelque chose pour toi, Harry, dit Hermione, en évitant de regarder du bout du couloir Alucard et en faisant comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu. '' Oh, bien sûr – le mot de passe. Abstinence.''

'' Précisément'', dit la grosse dame d'une voix faible et elle balança en avant pour révéler le trou du portrait.

'' Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec elle ?'' demanda Harry.

'' Trop gâté pendant la fête des chasseurs, apparemment, '' dit Hermione, roulant des yeux en passant devant dans la salle commune pleine de monde. Elle et son amie Violette ont bu tout le vin de cette image de moines ivres qu'il y a en bas, dans le couloir des Charmes. De toute façon…''

Elle fouilla dans sa poche pendant un moment, et en retira ensuite un rouleau de parchemin portant l'écriture de Dumbledore.

'' Super'' dit Harry, le déroulant immédiatement pour découvrir que sa nouvelle leçon avec Dumbledore était prévue pour la nuit suivante. '' J'ai des tonnes de chose à lui dire – et à te dire, asseyons-nous ''

Mais heureusement il n'avait pas eu de cri aigus vu que alucard était pas dans la salle commune avec eux, hermione ne lui avais pas dit le nouveau mot de passe de la salle et ni de Lavande Brown non plus.

Hermione semblais plutôt joyeuse quand même.

'' Tien il y a une table libre là-bas… ou presque. Tu viens Ginny ?

Le groupe allait à la table qu'Hermione avait trouvée.

'' Sa m'étonne qui n'aille pas pu se faufilée se disais Harry. Habitude quand on est ensemble il vient aussi.

'' Tu parle de mon mari c'est sa, sache que quand il est partie durant les fête te retrouver au terrier mcGonagall s'est fait un plaisir de lui interdire notre salle commune et aussi les fenêtres de notre dortoir quand on lui a écrie a noël que on l'avait exilé de son manoirs. Il n'est plus bienvenue ici, contrairement à Hinata ou Elizabeth, temps que je ne décider pas de lui pardonnée ou qui largue cette chipie de lavande. Enfin bref il a eu une assez grande dose de colère hier soir à son retour. Sa m'étonne encore qui se vouvoie encore sans être mesquin comme avant. Évidement par vengeance il a fait la même chose en nous interdisant sa crypte a Hinata, Elizabeth et moi mais pas Pansy pour se venger d'avoir forcée cléo a l'envoyée en exil sans prévenir quand Elmira la envoyée chassée de la dinde anglaise.

'' Et toi, comment ça été ta chasse des fête ?

'' Oh très bien,'' dit-elle en haussant les épaules. '' Rien de spécial. Comment tu nous as trouvé sur les photos pornos.

'' Je te le dirais dans une minute, dit Harry. '' Mais d'abord, écoute-moi, Hermione, tu ne pourrais pas –''

'' Non, je ne pourrais pas lui pardonnée, dit-elle catégoriquement. '' Et ne me le demande même pas.''

'' Je pensais que, peut-être, tu sais, après Noël –''

'' C'est la Grosse dame qui a bu une cuve de vin datée de cinq siècles, Harry, pas moi. Sinon, c'était quoi ces importantes nouvelles dont tu allais me parler ?''

Elle semblait trop féroce et meurtrière pour donner la moindre envie à Harry de se disputer avec elle, il préféra donc laisser tomber le sujet d'Alucard et lui raconta tout ce qu'il avait entendus de la discussion entre Malefoy et Rogue. Quand il eut fini, Hermione se tint assise, l'air pensive, puis dit, '' tu ne penses pas que -?''

'' Qu'il feignait d'offrir de l'aide à Malefoy pour le tromper et découvrir ce qu'il préparait?''

'' Bien, oui, '' dit Hermione.

'' Le père de Ginny et Lupin pense que c'est le cas,' dit Harry à contrecœur. '' Mais cela prouve de toute façon que Malefoy prépare quelque chose, tu ne peux pas le nier qui a un lien sur le fait que tu torture Moka du moins.

'' Non, je ne peux pas'' répondit-elle lentement.

'' Et il agit sur les ordres de Voldemort et il couche avec bellatrix en remplacement de Moka, comme je l'avais dit !''

'' Humm… Est-ce que l'un ou l'autre a cité le père de Alucard ?''

Harry fronça les sourcils, essayant de se souvenir.

'' Je ne suis pas sûr… Rogue a parlé de '' ton maître'' et je ne vois pas qui ça pourrait être d'autre que son père ?

'' Je ne sais pas,'' dit Hermione, se mordant la lèvre. '' Peut-être son père ?''

Elle regarda fixement à travers la pièce, apparemment perdue dans ses pensées, ne remarquant même pas Lavande en train de soupirer a cause que alucard est interdit sans raison dans la salle des gryffondors.

'' Comment va Lupin ?''

'' Pas très bien,'' dit Harry et il lui parla de la mission de Alice et Lupin, parmi les loups garous, et les difficultés qu'il rencontrait sans cesse. '' Tu as entendu parler de ce Fenrir Greyback?''

'' Oui, bien entendu !'' dit Hermione, semblant terrifier. '' Et toi aussi, Harry !''

'' Quand ? En Histoire de la Magie ? Tu sais parfaitement que je n'ai jamais écouté…''

'' Non, non, pas en histoire de la Magie – Malefoy a menacé Beurk avec lui et bellatrix !'' dit Hermione. Quand il est était allez dans l'allée des embrumes, tu ne te souviens pas ? Il a dit à Beurk que greyback était un vieil ami de sa famille et qu'il vérifierait les progrès de Beurk !''

Harry resta bouche bée.

'' J'avais oublié ! Mais cela prouve que Malefoy est un Mangemort, comment pourrait-il autrement être en contact avec Greyback et lui faire faire ce qu'il veut ?''  
'' C'est vraiment étrange,'' respira Hermione. '' À moins que…''

'' Oh, allez, dit Harry avec exaspération, tu ne peux pas trouver une autre explication !''

'' Sauf si… il est possible que c'était juste une menace…''

'' Tu es incroyablement têtue pour un phénix, tu sais,'' dit Harry, en secouant sa tête. '' Nous verrons qui a raison… tu me devras être mon esclave sexuelle en guise d'excuse, Hermione, comme le Ministère. Oh, et à propos, j'ai eu une petite discutions a main nus avec Rufus Scrimgeour aussi…''

Et le reste de la soirée se passa amicalement. ils passèrent le temps à penser a la connerie du ministère de la Magie, et Hermione, comme Ginny, pensais qu'après tout ce que le Ministère avait fait subir a Hermione et alucard et a Harry l'année précédente, il lavaient beaucoup de culot de lui demander de l'aide maintenant et que le coup de poing et l'injure d'allez se faire empalée au soleil était extrêmement bien trouver; et elle était aussi très contente qu'elle aille parlée a son nom et a celle de hinata et Elizabeth aussi. Le nouveau semestre commença le lendemain matin par une surprise plaisante pour les sixièmes années ; une grande affiche avait été épinglée sur les panneaux d'affichage de toutes les salles communes.

LEÇONS DE TRANSPLANTAGE.

Si vous avez dix-sept ans d'âge, ou que vous atteindrez vos dix-sept ans avant ou le 31 août de cette année, vous avez droit à douze semaines de leçons de transplantage donné par une instruction de transplantage Magique du Ministère. Signez s'il vous plaît ci-dessous si vous voulez participer. Coût : 12 galions.

Harry et Hermione se joignirent à la foule qui se bousculait autour de l'avis et prirent leur tour pour écrire leurs noms au bas de la page. Alucard releva juste sa plume après avoir signée à la suite d'hermione que Lavande rampait derrière lui, glissait ses mains sur ses yeux et chantonnait '' Qui est là, alu-alu ?''

Harry se retourna pour se précipiter à la suite d'Hermione ; il la rattrapa, n'ayant aucun désir de rester avec Benoit et Lavande mais, à sa surprise, Alucard les rattrapa à son tour, juste au 7 e étage les oreilles vif et une expression gênée au visage.

Sans un mot, Hermione accéléra rapidement pour pouvoir marche au niveau de Neville.

'' Et donc – l'apparition, sa tombe bien mon permis est expirée depuis 30 ans tellement que utilise tellement pas ce pouvoir pour me déplacée. Ça devrait être drôle de faire semblant de l'apprendre, hein ?''

'' Je ne sais pas,'' dit Harry. '' Peut-être que c'est mieux quand on le fait soi-même, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup aimé quand Dumbledore m'a emportée pour la promenade.

'' Oui, je te comprends moi non plus aime pas trop cette technique aussi…

'' Dit comment tu tes débarrassée de l'autre.

'' Hypnose vampirique comme ma sœur jumelle. Mon double libérée lui donnée ordre mental de ressemblé a une armure pour 48 heures alors ne pose pas de question dit Alucard d'un ton dur. Bref de tout manière Fred et George ont réussit,''

'' Mais Charlie avais ratée, n'est-ce pas ?''

'' Ouais mais Charlie est plus vieux que toi pour un humain.''

'' Quand pourrions-nous passer le vrai test ?''

'' Bientôt, il suffit pour toi d'avoir dix-sept ans. Moi je peux le faire quand je le veux vu que j'ai l'âge de 60 ans dit-il en riant. Mais tu seras capable d'apparaître ici de toute façon, pas dans le château…''

'' Pas grave, non ? Chacun saura que je pourrais apparaître si j'en suis ai envie dit Harry.

Alucard fessais semblant être enthousiasmé à la perspective des leçons d'Apparition.

Toute la journée ne fut que conversation à propos des prochaines leçons ; ce n'était pas n'importe quoi de pouvoir disparaître et réapparaître à volonté.

"Ce que ce sera cool quand nous pourrons juste -" Seamus cliqua des doigts pour indiquer la disparition. "Mon cousin Fergus n'a pas arrêté de le faire juste pour m'ennuyer, mais attendez que je puisse lui rendre la pareille... Il ne connaîtra plus jamais la paix..."

Perdu dans les visions de cette perspective heureuse, il donna un petit coup de baguette magique avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme, ce qui pour conséquence qu'au lieu de produire la fontaine d'eau pure qui était l'objet de leçon de Charmes d'aujourd'hui, il libéra un flot semblable à un tir de canon, qui ricocha sur le plafond et frappa le Professeur Flitwick au visage. Alucard était percé sous le bureau pour ne pas se faire aspergée mais quand sa fut son tour par le professeur amusée. Il fait apparaître la même fontaine d'eau mais impure qui sentais le marécage et il aspergeait Seamus par vengeance.

'' Harry a déjà pratiqué l'a transplantation, dit hermione à un Seamus légèrement confus, après que le Professeur Flitwick se soit séché grâce à sa baguette magique et ait donné des lignes à Seamus : '' je ne suis magicien, pas un casse-croûte brandissant un bâton pour faire peur a un professeur-étudient.

"Dum - euh - quelqu'un l'a aidé. Une Apparition-Avec-Quelqu'un, si tu préfères."

"Ah !" Chuchota Seamus et Dean, Neville et lui se rapprochèrent pour pouvoir entendre ce à quoi ressemblait l'Apparition. Pendant le reste de la journée, Harry fut assiégée par de demandes des autres sixièmes années pour qu'il décrive la sensation de l'Apparition.

Tous semblèrent un peu effrayés, plutôt que rassurés, quand il leur dit à quel point c'était inconfortable, et il continua de répondre à de longues questions jusqu'au soir, passé dix heures, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit forcé de mentir et de dire qu'il devait absolument aller rendre un livre à la bibliothèque, afin de s'échapper pour pouvoir se rendre à temps à sa leçon avec Dumbledore.

Les lampes dans le bureau de Dumbledore étaient allumées, les portraits des directeur précédents ronflaient doucement dans leurs cadres et la Pensine était prête sur le bureau une fois de plus. Les mains de Dumbledore étaient posées de chaque côté, la droite semblant plus noire et brûlée que jamais. Elle ne semblait pas avoir guéri du tout et Harry se demanda, pour peut-être la centième fois, ce qui avait causé une blessure si étrange et sa semblais avoir un lien sur le emportement de jalousie de Alucard, mais il ne préféra ne pas poser la question ; Dumbledore avait dit qu'il saurait tout en temps et en heure, et il avait de toute façon à notre sujet dont il souhaitait discuter. Mais avant qu'Harry puisse dire quoi que ce soit à propos de Rogue et Malefoy, Dumbledore parla.

'' J'ai appris par Alucard que tu as tentée de frappée le Ministre de la magie pendant Noël en honneur de hinata, Elizabeth et sa favorite?

'' Oui,'' dit Harry. Il n'était pas très heureux en repartant.''

'' Non'' soupira joyeusement Dumbledore. '' Il n'était pas très heureux non plus de recevoir un coup de poing de force d'une tornade de force 5 en plein visage quand il a demandée la même chose a Alucard au mois de juillet et qui a été pourchassée par tout les goules réuni de lui et de Elmira inclue hermione Élizabeth et Rosalie également quand alucard à hurler : A TABLE LES GOULE ON A UN MINISTRE AU MENUS. Cet été dernier.

Alucard riais de bon cœur : c'était méritée le coup de poing et une armée de goule qui lui cours après et la racine aussi sa vient de moi, était invisible et je l'ai fait trébuchée au moment même ou il reculait.

'' Il voulait que moi et Alucard dise à la communauté Magique que ce que faisait le Ministère était un merveilleux travail.''

Dumbledore sourit à son tour.

'' C'était l'idée de Fudge à l'origine, tu sais, durant ses derniers jours en fonction, quand il essayait désespérément de s'accrocher à son poste, il a cherché à te rencontrer, espérant que tu convaincrais Alucard de lui redonner son appui –''

'' Après tout ce que Fudge a fait contre Alucard et Hermione l'année dernière ? dit Harry en colère. Après le crimes de Moka et Beurninger ?

'' J'ai dit à Cornelius que si il tentait de faire ça alucard leur lui lancerais tout les goules de sa famille dessus et apparemment Alucard la fait aussi pour Rufus. Durant les premières heures de la nomination de Scrimgeour, nous nous sommes rencontrés et il a aussitôt exigé que j'arrange une réunion entre vous deux –''

'' C'est ce pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés ! Et que Alucard ma avertie de refusée tout ses proposition au terrier.'' c'était dans la Gazette du Sorcier.''

'' Ouais mais a la différence de Cornichon fudge je n'ai pas lancée contre sa famille mes goules seulement sur lui en personne et a Percy Weasley aussi mais vu qui était pas la vu qui peut pas approcher de ma maison sans être en transe, je ne pouvais pas le traquer en ce temps la. Au début j'ai cru qui était venue pour une tentative de chasse de chasseur mais il en n'a pas donné le signale d'alarme pour ça.

'' Y un signal d'alarme.

'' Oui une sorte de cris de guerre d'humain et une grande croix patronus signe que une armée de chasseur arrive, c'était se que on a attendue quand le lendemain matin du push ou on a évacuée le manoir quand Moka nous a attaquer l'année dernière.

'' La gazette doit nécessairement annoncer la vérité de temps en temps, dit Dumbledore, même si ce n'est pas accident, et ils ont rien dit évidement sur le fait que Alucard a lancée ses goule et ses trois sœur sur le Ministère. Oui, c'était pourquoi nous nous sommes disputés. Bien, il apparaît que Rufus a trouvé une autre façon de te coincer. Enfin.''

'' Il nous a accusée moi et Alucard d'être les homme de main de Dumbledore.''

'' Très grossier de sa part, je comprend pourquoi tu lui a donné un uppercut.''

'' Non sa c'était pour la défense de Hermione et hinata sa favorite et pour ce que hinata a subis a cause de désirée Ombrage l'année dernier le uppercut ratée, il a trébuchée sur une racine, mais je lui ai dit que moi et Alucard nous l'étions.

Dumbledore ouvrit sa bouche pour parler mais la referma avant de prononcer le moindre mot. Derrière Harry, Fumseck le phénix libéra un doux cri, musical. Harry se sentit soudainement embarrassé, s'étant rendu compte que les yeux bleus et brillants de Dumbledore s'étaient remplis de larmes, et il baissa ses yeux à la hâte pour regarder

Fixement ses pieds. Quand Dumbledore parla, cependant, sa voix était tout à fait calme.

'' Et je l'approuve aussi dit Alucard.

'' Je suis très touché, Benoit et Harry.''

'' Scrimgeour a aussi voulu savoir ou vous alliez quand vous vous absentez de Poudlard et parfois vous emmener Alucard aussi. dit Harry, le regard toujours fixé sur ses pieds.

'' Oui, il aimerait vraiment le savoir,'' dit Dumbledore, semblant maintenant joyeux et Harry pensa qu'il pouvait maintenant relever les yeux. '' Il a même essayée de faire suivre alucard. Amusant, vraiment. Il a mis le nouveau né accidentelle d'Elizabeth à notre poursuite. Ce n'était pas gentil. Alucard a été obligée de demander à Elizabeth de le faire disparaître à coup de fouet. Il est été forcée de démissionne officiellement du ministère par la force. Maintenant il est le surveillant de Moka black durent l'absence l'année scolaire de Hermione.

'' Donc ils ne savent toujours pas ou vous allez tout les deux ? demanda Harry, espérant avoir plus d'information sur ce sujet intrigant, mais Dumbledore sourit simplement derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

'' Non, ils ne le savent pas, et le temps n'est pas encore venu pour toi de le savoir non plus. Maintenant, je suggère que nous commencions, à moins qu'il n'y ait autre chose -?''

'' Il y a autre chose, monsieur,'' dit Harry. C'est à propos de Malefoy et de Rogue.

'' Du professeur Rogue, Harry.''

'' Oui, monsieur, même si il ne mérite pas que je l'appelle ainsi. Je les ai entendu pendant la petite fête de Erika… en fait, je les ai suivis…''

Dumbledore et Alucard écouta l'historie de Harry avec un visage impassible. Quand Harry eut fini il ne parla pas pendant quelques moments, puis reprit la parole.

'' Merci de m'en avoir parlé, Harry, mais je suggère que tu te sortes toutes cette histoire de l'esprit. Je ne pense pas que ce soit très important.''

'' Pas très important ?'' répéta Harry d'un air incrédule. '' Professeur, avez-vous compris -?''

"Oui, Harry, j'ai la chance de posséder d'extraordinaires facultés intellectuelles, j'ai compris tout ce que tu m'as dit," dit Dumbledore, un peu brusquement. "Je pense que tu ferais même mieux de prendre en compte la possibilité que j'ai mieux compris cette affaire que toi-même. Vraiment, je suis heureux que tu m'as parlé de ça, mais laisses-moi te rassurer en te disant que rien de ce que tu viens de me raconter n'a de quoi me rendre inquiet."

Harry se renferma dans un mutisme consterné, regardant fixement Dumbledore. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Dumbledore avait-il en effet ordonné à Rogue de découvrir ce que

Malefoy faisait, et dans ce cas, avait-il déjà était mis au courant de tout cela par Rogue ? Ou avait-il été rendu inquiet par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais feignait de ne pas l'être ?

'' Donc, monsieur, '' dit Harry, dans ce qui espérait être un ton poli et calme, '' vous avez toujours confiance aveugle envers -?''

'' J'ai déjà été assez tolérant pour répondre à cette question, '' dit Dumbledore

'' Le contraire m'aurait pas étonnée du tout, dit Alucard d'une voix amusée.

"Et maintenant, Harry, je dois insister pour que nous commencions. Il y a encore beaucoup de choses importants à propos desquelles nous devons discuter ce soir."

Harry mit ses sentiments de côté. Qu'est-ce qui se passerait s'il refusait de changer de sujet, s'il insistait à propos du cas Malefoy ? Comme s'il lisait l'esprit d'Harry, Dumbledore secoua la tête.

"Ah, Harry, combien de fois ce genre de choses peut arriver, même entre les meilleurs amis du monde ? Chacun d'entre nous penses que ce qu'il a à dire est plus important que tout ce que l'autre peut ajouter !"

'' Je ne pense pas que ce que vous avez à dire sans intérêt, monsieur,'' dit Harry avec raideur.

'' Et tu as raison, parce que c'est important,'' dit Dumbledore avec entrain. '' J'ai deux autres souvenir à te montrer ce soir, tout deux obtenus avec des grandes difficultés, et le second est, je pense, le plus important de tous ceux que j'ai pu collecter.''

Dumbledore avait fait de ses confidences, mais il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait gagner à continuer le débat.

"Alors," dit Dumbledore, sur un ton mélodieux, "nous allons continuer ce soir l'histoire de Tom Jedusor, que nous avons laissé à notre dernière leçon à son entrée à Poudlard. Tu dois te souvenir à quel point il était excité d'apprendre qu'il était un sorcier, et la façon dont il a refusé que je l'accompagne sur le Chemin de Traverse, et comment je l'ai mis en garde sur le vol et le tabou du viole à son arrivée à l'école.  
L'année scolaire commença et Tom Jedusor arriva, un garçon calme dans ses robes d'occasion qui s'aligna aux côtés de ses camarades pour la Répartition. Il fut placé dans la maison Serpentard comme Alucard mais cette fois ce n'est pas le nom qui a choisie contrairement a son fis c'est des qui l'a vu en rang qui a choisie sepentard. Erika passais a coté de lui en le transportant et il a hurlé Seprentard exactement devant lui. Continua Dumbledore, remuant sa main noire devant lui pour symboliser le mouvement du choixpeau. Sa a fait sursauté Érika qu'elle l'a échappée le tabouret.

'' Quand Jedusor a appris que la fondateur de sa Maison avait la faculté de parler aux serpents et bien sûr avais eu comme amante forcée un vampire, je ne sais pas- peut-être dès le soir de la répartition – sauf ce bien plus tard pour histoire de Elmira – qui eux ce savoir peut l'avoir excité au point qu'il se sente plus important. Cependant, s'il s'est un jour amusé à effrayé ou a distraire ses camarades serpentards dans leur salle commune en parlant le Fourchelang, aucun écho n'a jamais atteint l'équipe enseignante.  
Du moins d'après ce que leur directrice à époque ne m'a jamais dit qui l'avaient fait. Il ne montrait aucun signe extérieur d'arrogance ou d'agression, aucun.  
Et en tant qu'orphelin particulièrement doué et assez beau, il s'est naturellement attiré l'attention et la sympathie de la plupart des professeur, et une des pire c'est que sa plus grande fan a époque était une Phénix maudite par Elmira Phénix, dès son arrivée, Érika était assez sauvage et sexuellement attirante et dangereuse et aussi marier a un mari nouveau née. Il semblé poli, calme, et pressé d'apprendre. La plupart était favorablement impressionné.

'' Ne leur avez-vous pas dit, Monsieur, comment il était quand vous l'avez rencontré à l'orphelinat ?'' demanda Harry.

'' Non, je ne l'ai pas fait. Et si aurais même si j'ai légèrement prévenus Erika bien avant cette rencontré, même elle a n'en fait que a sa tête a cette époque. Même s'il n'a pas montré une once de remord, il était possible qu'il se sentait désolé pour le mal qu'il avait causé et qu'il était résolu à faire le bien. J'ai choisi de lui donner sa chance.

Dumbledore s'arrêta et se tourna vers Harry, le regard inquisiteur, celui-ci s'apprêtant à parler. Une fois de plus, la tendance de Dumbledore à croire les gens en dépit de l'incroyable évidence qu'il ne le méritait pas avait jouée ! Mais Harry se rappela quelque chose...

'' Mais vous ne lui avez jamais vraiment fait confiance tout comme a Erika, monsieur, n'est-ce pas ? Il me l'a dit… Le jedusor qui est sortit du journal intime m'a dit : Dumbledore n'a jamais eu l'air de m'aimer autant que les autres professeurs incluant surtout son amante qui est Érika, mais un autre aussi qui le détestais était un phénix.

'' Oui et cette phénix est Rosalie la favorite d'Elmira, et Disons que je n'ai jamais considéré comme acquis qu'il soit digne de confiance ou comme dirais Rosalie, aucun humain ne mérite ma confiance.'' dit Dumbledore. '' J'étais, comme je l'ai déjà indiqué, résolu à garder un œil sur lui et sur Erika et aussi Rosalie aussi s'en méfiait, et c'est ce qu'on a fait a deux sauf que Rosalie surveillais plus Erika même si elle était sévère avec lui aussi surtout. il était très méfiant par rapport à moi et souvent avec Rosalie : il sentait, j'en suis sûr, qu'il m'en avait trop dit, qu'il m'avait mis sur le chemin qui me conduirait à découvrir sa vraie identité. il a ensuite toujours fait très attention à ne rien me révéler d'autre, mais il ne pouvait pas effacer ce qu'il m'avait déjà dit face à l'excitation, pas plus de ce que Mme Cole m'avait confiée sur ses tendance de pervers et de voyeurisme. Il a d'ailleurs eu le bon sens de ne jamais essayé de me charmer comme il a charmé tant d'autres professeurs, surtout sa grande réussi avoir pu être amant avec un phénix 3 ans plus tard.

'' Quand il était à l'école, il gardait autour de lui un groupe d'amis dévouées ; je les appelle ainsi, pour trouver un meilleur terme, mais comme je l'ai déjà indiqué, Jedusor n'avait sans aucun doute aucune affection pour eux. Mais sa a un peu modifier son comportement par contre quand Erika est rentrée dans le groupe en étant son jouet. Ce groupe ressentait une sorte de sombre attirance pour le château. C'était un véritable pot pourri : un mélange de faibles recherchant une protection, d'ambitieux cherchant leur morceau de gloire, et de brutes gravitant autour d'un leader pouvant leur montrer un nouveau sens du mot cruauté.

'' Et de vipère noir qui espérais avoir dans son lit pour copulée dit Alucard fessant référence a sa mère dans insulte.

'' Oui, autrement dit c'était l'avant-garde des Mangemorts, et ne fait ça plupart d'entre eux et sa inclue Erika sont devenus les premier Mangemorts après avoir quitté Poudlard.

"Fermement contrôlés par Jedusor et Erika, ils n'ont jamais été soupçonné de mal agir, même si durent leur sept années à Poudlard ont été marqués par un certain nombre d'incidents inexpliqués, jamais reliés entre eux, le plus sérieux ayant été, bien sûr, l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets, qui a aboutit à la mort d'une élève tuer en repas pour Erika sa plus fervente mangemorte a époque. comme tu le sais, Il a accusé Hagrid a tort de ce crime et c'est Erika de force par toi alucard de lui faire avouer au ministère anglais et a son propre ancien conseil son crime contre mimi geignarde.

'' Je n'ai pas été capable avec Alucard de forcée sa mère à me révéler tout les souvenir de Jedusor à Poudlard, '' dit Dumbledore, plaçant sa main normale au-dessus de la Pensine. '' Le peu de ceux qui les connaissaient étaient trop terrifier pour pouvoir en parler. Ce que je sais, j'en ai trouvé après qu'il ait quitté Poudlard, à la suite d'efforts surhumains, après avoir pisté et retrouvé le peu de gens qui pouvaient encore dire quelque chose d'intéressant à son propos, après avoir fouillé de vieux registres et avoir interrogés des témoins sorcier et Moldus. Alucard a bien sur très aimée traquer les noms que je lui donnais.

'' Ceux que on a pu persuader de parler m'ont dit que Jedusor était obsédé par ses origines et aussi les vampires phénix : c'est compréhensible, bien sûr; il avait grandit dans un orphelinat et voulait tout naturellement savoir comment il y avait atterrit. Il semble qu'il a cherché longtemps et en vain une trace de Tom Jedusor senior sur les boucliers de la Salle des Trophées, dans les liste de préfets de vieux registres de l'école, même dans les livres d'histoire de la Magie, doute il a commencée en parallèle à être fascinée par les vampires. Finalement, il a été forcé d'admettre que son père n'avait jamais mis les pieds à Poudlard. je crois que c'est à ce moment qu'il a renoncé à son vrai nom pour toujours, pour prendre l'identité de Lord Voldemort, et a commencé son enquête sur la famille de sa mère et aussi un peu sur la famille Phénix – la femme qui, tu t'en souviens, il pensait ne pouvoir être une sorcière puisqu'elle avait disparu pour supposément succombé à la plus honteuse des faiblesse humaine, la mort, mais il ignore évidement que sa mère est en fait devenue une vampire végétarienne renommé Alice Phénix.

'' Tout ce qu'il avait, c'était le seul nom '' Elvis,'' qu'Il savait par ceux de l'Orphelinat être le nom du père de sa mère. Finalement, après de douloureuses recherche de traque avec Érika, à travers de vieux livres de familles Magiques, il a découvert l'existence d'une branche survivante non maudit de descendant à Serpentard qui aimais les vampires carnivore et payais en or pour ne pas se faire chassée par la famille maudite des phénix. L'été de ses seize ans, il a quitté avec Erika l'orphelinat dans lequel il retournait chaque année et a retrouvé avec Érika ce qui restait des Graunt. Et maintenant, Harry, si tu permets…''

Dumbledore se leva, et Harry vu qu'il tenait encore une de ces petites bouteilles de cristal, rempli de souvenirs gris et flous.

"J'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de chance de réussir à récupérer ceci," dit-il, tandis qu'il transvasait la substance dans la Pensine. "Tu les comprendras quand tu le verras. Nous y allons ?"

Harry et alucard se pencha sur la bassine de pierre et s'approcha jusqu'à ce que leur visage trempe à la surface du souvenir; il ressentit la sensation familière du chute à travers le vide, puis atterrit sur le sol fait d'une pierre sale, dans une obscurité presque totale.

Cela lui prit plusieurs secondes pour reconnaître l'endroit, temps durant lequel Dumbledore atterrit à son tour, derrière lui. La maison des Gaunt était encore plus désordonnée que lors de la première visite d'Harry. Le salon était rempli de toiles d'araignées, le sol était jonchée d'une énorme couche de poussière ; de la nourriture moisi et en cours de décomposition remplissait la table ainsi que des pots couvert de rouille. La seule lumière de la pièce provenait d'une unique bougie usée placée au pied d'un homme aux cheveux et à la barbe si démesurés qu'Harry ne pouvait pas distinguer ses yeux ou sa bouche. Il reposait sur un fauteuil à bascule devant le feu de cheminé, et Harry se demanda pendant un moment s'il n'était pas mort. Mais vint ensuite un choc sur la porte d'entrée et l'homme se réveilla d'un bond, levant sa baguette de la main droite et un petit couteau de la gauche. La porte s'ouvrit dans un craquement. A l'entrée, portant une vielle lampe, se tenait un garçon et une fille qu'Harry reconnut en un instant : grande, pâle, les cheveux noirs, et élégante- Erika Phénix adolescente et avec un grand, pâle, les cheveux noir également – Voldemort adolescent humain.

Les yeux de Voldemort bougèrent lentement pour couvrir l'ensemble du hall et découvrit l'homme devant son fauteuil à bascule. Pendant quelques secondes, ils se regardèrent, se jaugèrent, puis l'homme bondit en avant, les bouteilles vides à ses pieds s'entrechoquant à son passage.

"TOI !" Hurla-t-il. "TOI !"

Et il s'approcha d'une démarche imbibée d'alcool vers Jedusor, sa baguette et son couteau prêt à servir.

'' Stop.''

Erika avait chantée en Fourchelangue. L'homme heurta la table dans son élan, envoyant quelque pot rouillés s'écraser au sol. Il observa Jedusor. Il y eut un long silence durant lequel ils se contemplèrent mutuellement. L'homme et la femme y mit fin.

'' Vous le parlez ?''

'' Oui, on le parle,'' dit Jedusor. Il avança dans la pièce, permettant à la porte de se refermer derrière lui et Érika. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine admiration pour l'absence complète de peur dans l'attitude de Voldemort. Son visage ne laissait s'exprimer que dégoût et, peut-être, déception.

'' Ou est Elvis ?'' demanda-t-il.

'' Mort,'' dit l'autre. '' Mort depuis des années, hein ? Qui est cette femme. ?''

'' Un phénix a ma solde dit Voldemort. Elle est carnivore.'

Jedusor fronça les sourcils.

'' Qui es-tu alors ?''

'' Je suis Morfin, hein ?''

'' Le fis d'Elvis ?'' dit Érika en fourcelang

'' Bah ouais…''

Morfin poussa sur le côté les cheveux qui lui tombait sur son visage sale, dans une tentative de mieux voir Jedusor et Erika, et Harry vit au passage qu'il portait l'antique anneau d'Elvis à sa main droite.

'' Je pensais que tu étais ce Moldu transylvanien,'' chuchota Morfin. '' Tu ressembles beaucoup à ce Moldu.''

'' Quel Moldu transylvanien ?'' demanda Érika surprise et jedusor sur un ton cassant.

'' Ce moldu que ma sœur avait en tête, ce moldu qui avais un oncle d'ancêtre disparu en Transylvanie mais que les sorcier savent qui a été mordu par un vampire et qui se fait appelez Balthory a présent, ce Moldu transylvanien qui vivait dans la grande maison au bout de la rue,'' dit Morfin, et il cracha sans prévenir sur le sol. '' Tu lui ressembles vraiment. Jedusor. Mais il est plus vieux maintenant, hein ? Il est plus vieux qu'toi, maintenant j'y pense…''

Erika était pétrifier ce nom Balthory était craint dans sa famille elle murmurait en fourchelang.

'' _Si il dit vrai que cette famille est protéger par un vampire il faut craindre le pire, cette balthory je connais sa descendance et c'est une vrai engeance qui rivalise avec ma propre matriarches._

'' _Il faut que on vérifie Érika._

Morfin semblait légèrement étourdi et un peu agité, se tenant encore au bord de la table pour garder un semblant d'équilibre.

"Il est revenu, tu sais," ajouta-t-il stupidement.

Voldemort regardait fixement Morfin, comme s'il essayait d'évaluer ses capacités. Puis il se rapprocha un peu plus près de lui et dit, "Jedusor est revenu ?"

"Pff, il l'a quitté, il lui a rendu service, après ce mariage dégoûtant !" dit Morfin, crachant de nouveau sur le sol. "Elle nous a volé, me souviens, juste avant de s'enfuir... Où est le médaillon, hein, où est le médaillon des Serpentards ?"

Voldemort ne répondit pas. Morfin était de nouveau plongée dans une colère noire ; il brandit son couteau et cria, "Elle nous a déshonoré nous, cette petite souillon ! Et putain qui t'es toi, pour venir ici et poser tes questions ? C'est fini, tout ça... fini..."

Il regarda au loin, chancelant légèrement et Voldemort avança. Au fur et à mesure de son approche, une obscurité artificielle tomba sur la scène, éteignant la lampe de Voldemort et la bougie de Morfin, éteignant tout... Les doigts de Dumbledore se fermèrent fermement sur l'épaule d'Harry et ils remontèrent jusqu'au présent.

La douce lumière d'or du bureau de Dumbledore éblouit un peu Harry après cette obscurité impénétrable.

'' C'est tout parce que Morfin ne pouvais se rappeler rien de ce qui s'est passé après,'' dit Dumbledore, enjoignant Harry à s'asseoir. '' Quand il s'est réveillé de la transe vampire le matin suivant, il était couché sur le plancher, tout à fait seul. L'anneau d'Elvis était parti. Pendant ce temps, dans le village de Little Hangeleton, une demoiselle courait le long de la Grand-rue, criant que trois corps était couché dans le salon de la grande Maison : Tom Jedusor Senior sa mère et son père.

Les autorités Moldus sont restées perplexes devant leur mort. Pour autant que je sache, ils ne savent pas à ce jour comment les Jedusor sont morts, puisque l'Avada Kedavra ne laisse aucun signe distinctif d'habitude et sur les vampires phénix, ajouta Dumbledore, avec un signe de tête vers la cicatrice d'Harry.

'' Le ministère, d'autre part, savait immédiatement que c'était un meurtre causé par un phénix noir et un sorcier. ils savaient aussi qu'un homme détestant les Moldus et les vampire végétarien et habitant dans la vallée de la maison des Jedusors, un homme qui avait déjà été emprisonné une fois pour avoir attaquer une des personnes assassinés.

"Donc le Ministère a arrêté Morfin. Ils n'ont pas dû l'interroger, utiliser de Veritaserum ou de Legilimency. Il a immédiatement reconnu le meurtre, sur place, donnant des détails que seul le meurtrier pouvait connaître. Il était fier, disait-il, d'avoir tué ces moldus transylvanien, et il avait attendu cette occasion toutes ces années. Il a remis sa baguette magique, qui a immédiatement prouvée qu'elle avait été utilisée pour tuer les Jedusor. Et il s'est laissé emmener à Azkaban sans se débattre. La seule chose qui semblait le déranger, c'était le fait que l'anneau de son père avait disparu. Elmira me tuera pour l'avoir perdu,'' a-t-il dit à ceux qui l'emmenaient, et ce à maintes reprises. Elmira me tuera pour avoir perdu son anneau. '' Et pleurant la perte du dernier héritage d'Elvis et a été enterré à côté de la prison, à côté des autres pauvres âmes qui ont expiré dans ses murs.''

'' Donc Voldemort a volé la baguette magique de Morfin et l'a utilisé ?'' dit Harry, comprenant.

'' C'est ça,'' dit Dumbledore. '' Nous n'avons aucun souvenir pour nous le montrer, Erika y était présente mais a extérieur de la maison à l'attendre a cause que contrairement a elle Voldemort ne pouvait pas la forcée du a la loi des vampires que ce sont les propriétaires qui doit l'invitée chez une maison. Mais je pense que nous pouvons être assez sûres de ce qui est arrivé. Erika a mis en transe l'oncle de Voldemort sur ses ordre, il a prit sa baguette magique et a traversé la vallée jusqu'au '' la grande maison au bout de la rue avec Érika. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rentrée pour avoir des repas vu qu'elle n'était pas invitée par le propriétaire. La il a assassiné le Moldu qu'avait abandonné sa sorcière de mère et, pour la bonne mesure, ses grands-parents Moldus, effaçant ainsi la dernière partie de la branche indigne des Jedusors et se vengeant du père qui ne l'a jamais voulu. Il apprit également grâce à Érika que cette famille n'était pas du tout protéger par les balthory alors qui croyaient le contraire tout les deux. Ensuite, il est retourné au taudis de Graunt, Erika a exécutée le sort complexe hypnose qui implanterait un faux souvenir dans l'esprit de son oncle, et a reposé la baguette magique de Morfin à côté de son propriétaire inconscient. Il a mit l'antique anneau que celui-ci portait dans sa poche et est parti.''

'' Et Morfin n'a jamais sur qu'il n'avait pas commis le meurtre ?''

"Jamais," ne dit Dumbledore. "Il a donné, comme je viens de le dire, une confession complète et s'en est vanté."

"Mais il avait ce souvenir réel dans son esprit tout le temps !"

"Oui, mais il a fallu faire usage de beaucoup de Legilimency vampirique d'Alucard pour l'extirper de lui," dit Dumbledore, "et pourquoi quelqu'un aurait-il fouillé plus loin dans l'esprit de Morfin quand il avait déjà avoué son crime ?

'' Cependant, j'ai réussi à rendre visite avec Alucard à Morfin dans les semaines dernière de sa vie, pendant lesquelles j'essayais de découvrir autant de chose que possible sur le passé de Voldemort avec Alucard. il extrait ce souvenir avec difficulté. Quand j'ai vu ce qu'il contenait, j'ai essayé de l'utiliser pour faire sortir Morfin d'Azkaban. Avant que le Ministère n'ait prit sa décision, cependant, Morfin était mort."

"Mais comment se fait-il que le Ministère ne se soit pas rendu compte que Voldemort avait fait tout ça à Morfin ?" demanda Harry avec colère. "Il était mineur à l'époque, n'est-ce pas ? Je croyais qu'ils pouvaient détecter les actes de magie faits par des étudiants !"

"Tu as tout à fait raison dit Alucard et c'est pour ça que j'ai toujours détesté votre loi a vous les anglais - ils peuvent détecter la magie, mais pas le criminel : Tu te rappelles avoir été blâmé par le Ministère pour le Charme de Vol plané qui a été, en fait, jeté par -"

"Dobby," gronda Harry ; cette injustice toujours sur le cœur. "Donc, si on est mineurs et que l'on fait de la magie à l'intérieur de la maison d'une sorcière ou d'un sorcier adulte, le Ministère n'en saura rien ?"

"Ils seront certainement incapables de dire qui a exécuté le sort," dit Dumbledore, souriant légèrement à l'air d'indignation se peignant sur le visage d'Harry. "Ils comptent sur les parents du sorcier pour le faire obéir tant qu'ils sont dans leurs murs, et non sur les sens aiguisée des immortelle comme Alucard."

"Mais c'est n'importe quoi," essaya Harry avec mordant. "Regardez ce qui est arrivé, regardez ce qui est arrivé à Morfin !"

"Je suis d'accord," dit Dumbledore et Alucard "Indépendamment de qui était Morfin, il n'avait pas mérité de mourir comme il l'a fait, accusé de meurtres qu'il n'avait pas commis. Mais il se fait tard et je veux que tu vois cette autre souvenir avant que nous nous quittions..."

Dumbledore plongea sa main dans une poche intérieure et en retira une autre fiole de cristal et Harry redevint silencieux immédiatement, se rappelant que Dumbledore avait dit que c'était le plus important souvenir qu'il avait rassemblé. Harry remarqua que le contenu d'un rogue sang périmé avait un peu de mal à glisser dans la Pensine, comme s'il était fortement congelé ; les souvenirs étaient si mauvais ?

'' Cela ne prendra pas longtemps,'' dit Dumbledore, quand il eut finalement vidé la fiole.

"Nous serons de retour avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte. Encore une fois, plongeons dans la Pensine..."

Et Harry tomba de nouveau à travers la surface d'argent, atterrissant cette fois directement devant une femme qu'il reconnut immédiatement, c'était Erika Phénix quand il était amant avec tom jedusor. Harry était si habitué de la voir comme une mente religieuse, le déconcerta tout à fait. On aurait dit que était la même au présent, mais en beaucoup plus jeune en âge vampire. Sa poitrine un peu moins développée mais richement brodée semblait au déjà subir une certaine tension. Ses petits pieds reposant sur un pouffe de velours, elle était assis bien en arrière dans un fauteuil confortable, une main saisissant un petit verre de sang, l'autre fouillant une boîte de suçon de vampire. Harry regardais autour de lui tandis que Dumbledore apparaissait à ses côtés avec Alucard et il s'aperçut qu'il était debout dans la crypte de benoît. Sauf qui n'avais pas d'orgue comme dans le présent. Environs une douzaine d'élèves restaient assis autour de Erika et de son élève amant favori tom jedusort, tous les sur des siège plus durs ou plus petits que le sien. Et au a ses côté Harry reconnu Voldemort immédiatement. Son visage était le plus beau et il semblait le plus détendu parmi les autres vu qui était étendu sur les jambes de sa belle vampire; avec un tressaillement, Harry vit qui portais l'anneau d'or d'Elvis; Il avait déjà tué son père avec elle.

'' Ma tendre Érika, est-ce vrai que tu va chassée le Professeur Merrthought a sa retraite ?'' demanda-t-il.

'' Tom, Tom, mais si je le voudrais, je ne pourrais pas te le dire, mon tendre chéri. dit Erika avec sa voix de charmeuse, pour le moment elle n'est pas un incompétente a mon avis. Remuant un doigt couvert de faux sang désapprobateur vers jedusor, en ruinant l'effet légèrement en clignant de l'œil. '' Je dois dire que j'aimerais bien savoir ou tu obtiens tes informations sur ma famille, tu es bien mieux informés que la moitié du personnelle, même si je t'aide parfois en échange de ton corps de rêve.

Jedusor sourit : les autres garçons rirent et lui jetèrent des regards d'admiration.

'' Avec ta capacité étrange à savoir des choses que même moi j'ignore et tes talent au lit avec laquelle tu me fais craquer a chaque nuit – je te remercie d'ailleurs pour les suçons de sang, tu as eu raison, c'est ma friandise favorite-''

Au moment où plusieurs des élèves se mirent à glousser, quelque chose de très étrange arriva. La pièce tout entière fut soudain remplie d'un brouillard très épais, empêchant Harry de voir quoi que ce soit d'autre que le visage de Dumbledore et Alucard qui était déboute à côté de lui. Alors la voix d'Elmira retentit dans la brume, anormalement forte.

'' Tu tourneras aussi mal que ce garçon petite salope de fille, rappelle-toi de ce que je te dis.''

Le brouillard diffus disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était apparut et personne n'y fit la moindre allusion, comme si personne ne s'était rendu compte de ce qui venait d'arriver. Déconcerté, Harry regarda autour de lui et s'aperçût qu'une petite horloge d'or présente sur le bureau d'Erika marquait déjà onze heures.

'' Bonté divine, déjà cette heure-là ?'' dit Erika. Vous feriez mieux d'arriver vous coucher, mes enfants, ou vous auriez tous des problèmes. Lestrange, je veux ton devoir sur mon bureau demain matin, ou ce sera une retenue sanglante sexuelle la tête en bas. Même chose pour toi, Avery.''

Erika se tira de son fauteuil et porta son verre de sang vide jusqu'à son bureau tandis que les élèves disparaissaient un à un de sa crypte, mais Voldemort, cependant ne bougea pas. Harry aurait pu dire qu'il flânait délibérément, souhaitant être le dernier dans la pièce en compagnie d'Érika :

'' Écoute-moi bien, tom'' dit Érika, se retournant et le trouvant toujours à sa place. Tu ne veux pas être attrapés sans autorisation a ton dortoir avant le couvre-feu, tu es un vilain préfet…''

'' Madame, je voulais te demander quelque chose.

'' Demande donc, alors, mon chérie, demande…'' dit Érika en se déshabillant devant lui ce qui excitait évidement Voldemort.

'' Ma chérie, je me demandais si vous tu savais quelque chose sur la magie vampirique nommée de… des horcruxes ?''

Et cela recommença : le brouillard dense remplit de nouveau la pièce, empêchant Harry et Alucard de voir distinctement Erika ou Voldemort ; le seul qu'il pouvait voir, c'était Dumbledore, souriant sereinement à côté de lui. Alors, la voix d'Elmira gronda de nouveau, de même qu'elle l'avait fait auparavant.

'' Elle ne sait rien à propos des Horxcruxes et elle ne te dira rien, espèce de mauvais sang, si je savais quelque chose je te tuerais et te dévorerais vivant ! Sors d'ici immédiatement après de m'avoir défoncée son cul et ne mentionne plus jamais ce mot devant elle !''

'' Bien, c'est finit,'' dit Dumbledore placidement à côté d'Harry. '' Il est temps d'y aller.''

Et les pieds d'Harry quittèrent le plancher pour tomber, quelques secondes plus tard, sur le tapis devant le bureau de Dumbledore.

"C'est tout ce qu'il y a ?" dit Harry, les yeux vides. Dumbledore avait dit que c'était le souvenir le plus important de tous, mais il ne pouvait voir ce qu'il avait de si particulier, de si significatif. Bien sûr, le brouillard et le fait que personne ne semblait le remarquer étaient étranges, mais rien d'autre ne semblait être arrivé. Voldemort avait posé une question devant un préliminaire sexuelle d'Érika et n'avait pas réussi à obtenir une réponse.

'' Comme tu as pu le remarquer, '' dit Dumbledore, se rasseyent derrière son bureau, '' ce souvenir a été modifiée lors de l'exil de Erika phénix par sa matriarche. Vu que c'est la voix du mode libérée d'Elmira que on entend.

'' Modifié par Elmira?'' répéta Harry, reprenant lui aussi place sur son siège.

'' Certainement,'' dit Dumbledore. '' La fondatrice Phénix a toucher au souvenir de sa fille pour la torturer quand elle a avouer ses crimes pour se faire exilée en la violent par dessus le marchés pour la punir avant être jugée par le conseil des ancien donc que tu a vus le jugement l'année dernière.

'' Sa du être vraiment horrible pour Erika de se faire torturer par Elmira. dit Alucard avec une once de pitié pour sa mère. Elle ma dit que elle avais seulement punis a sa manière pour ses crimes mais elle ne ma jamais dit qu'elle avais modifié sa mémoire en se fessant violer par elle en personne.

'' Mais pourquoi ? dit Harry.

'' Parce qu'elle a honte de ce dont elle se souvient, dit Dumbledore. Elle s'est rendu a Elmira pour cette raison qu'elle voulait qu'elle retravaille sa mémoire pour se voir sous un meilleur jour, effaçant les parties qu'elle ne voulait pas que Alucard vois d'elle et que je le voie aussi. Le souvenir, est, comme tu as pu le remarquer, très brutalement interrompu comme si Elmira torturais de viole Érika, c'est ce qu'elle aime fait sur les criminelle vampire quand elle modifier les mémoire, elle a forcée Érika a coucher avec elle pour la punir durent son seconde exil pendant sa condamnation après la guerre et c'est très brutalement interrompu, ce qui est très bien puisque cela montre que le vrai souvenir est toujours là, au-dessous des changement brutaux de Elmira.

'' Et donc, pour la première fois cette année, dit Alucard, en temps que prof privé je vais te donne des devoirs, Harry. Ce sera ton job de persuadée ma mère le professeur Phénix de te donner ce dont elle se souvient réellement, ce qui sera sans doute notre plus crucial source d'information. Tu peux même la tentée de faire une orgie avec toi si tu y arrive.

Harry les regarda fixement.

'' Mais, Monsieur, '' dit-il gardant un ton aussi respectueux que possible. Vous et Alucard n'avez pas besoin de moi – vous pouvez sûrement utilise la legilimency… ou le véritaserum…''

'' Le professeur Érika Phénix est une puissante vampire qui s'attendra aux deux, dit Dumbledore, crois moi Alucard a déjà tentée le coup plusieurs fois par le passée même avec son anometia, elle est une maîtresse à pratiquer l'occulmency qui dépasse de loin le niveau de Voldemort vu que c'est elle lui le lui a enseignée, comparée a ce pauvre Morfin Graunt et je serais étonné qu'elle n'ai pas d'antidote au Veritaserum à portée de main depuis que alucard réussi à la contraindre à me donner ce faux souvenir avec de un philtre d'amour.

'' Non, je pense qu'il serait idiot et mortellement dangereux d'essayer d'arracher la vérité au a ma mère par la force et cela pourrait causer plus de mal que de bien ; je ne veux pas qu'elle quitte Poudlard pour se retourner dans les rangs du seigneur des ténèbres. Cependant, elle a ses faiblesse comme nous tous et je crois que tu es la personne la mieux désignées pour pénétrer ses défenses de vampire. Il est extrêmement important que nous nous procurions le vrai souvenir, Harry… A quel point cela est important, nous ne le saurons qu'une fois que nous l'aurons vu. Donc, je te souhaite bonne chance... .et une bonne nuit.''

Un peu déconcerté par la brusque fin de leur entretien, Harry se remit sur pied rapidement.

"Bonne nuit, monsieur."

Tandis qu'il refermait la porte du bureau derrière lui, il entendit distinctement Alucard dire, "je ne vois pas pourquoi mon cousin serait capable de faire mieux que nous, Dumbledore."

'' Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Alucard,'' répondit Dumbledore et fumseck laissa échapper un autre doux cri musical.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 : La façon la plus original de se réconcilier avec une favorite en colère : L'empoisonnement bénite.

Le lendemain, Harry confia à Ginny ainsi qu'à Hermione la tâche que Dumbledore et Alucard lui avait confié, quoique séparément comme Hermione refusait toujours de rester en présence de son mari plus longtemps qu'il ne fallait pour lui lancer un regard méprisant.

Ginny pensait qu'Harry n'aurait vraisemblablement aucun problème avec Erika.

'' Elle t'adore » dit-elle pendant le petit-déjeuner, agitant négligemment une pleine fourchette d'œufs sur le plat. « Elle coucherais même avec toi si elle le voudrais vraiment » Pas a son petit prince des potions. Reste juste à la fin des cours cet après-midi et demande-lui. »

Cependant, Hermione avait une vision plus négative semblable à Alucard hier soir.

'' Elle doit être déterminé à te le caché ce qui s'est réellement passé si Dumbledore ni son propre fis ne parvient pas à lui soutirer « dit-elle à voix basse, Alors qu'elle se tenait debout dans une cour déserte et enneigée pendant la pause. « Horcruxes... _Horcuxes…_ Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler même en Transylvanie… »

« Non ? Pourtant tu disais que la bibliothèque d'Alucard renfermer des tonnes de trucs illégaux. dit Harry déçu.

'' Je n'ai pas tout visitée quand était humaine je me souviens plus des sujet Harry désolé. La moitié de poudlard pourrais tenir dans sa maison en Transylvanie et il y avait certaine section qui était entièrement en vieux transylvanienne médiéval et y comprenais rien a époque vu que c'est alucard qui me fessais la lecture.

Harry était déçu ; il avait espéré que la favorite hermione aurait été capable de lui donner un indice sur ce qu'étaient les Horxcruxes qui était une magie vampirique.

« Ça doit être de la magie vampirique très tabou, alors pourquoi Voldemort aurait-il voulu les connaître ? Je pense que cela va être difficile d'obtenir l'information Harry, tu devras être très prudent sur la manière dont tu va approcher Erika, réfléchit à une stratégie.

'' Alucard pense comme toi tu sais, il ma même autorisée a tentée de coucher avec elle.

'' Oh ! bien ! Si Alu-Alu pense cela tu ferais mieux de le faire. » Dit-elle en s'emportant aussitôt. « Après tout, quand le jugement de cette obsédée de Alu-Alu n'a-t-il jamais été erroné sur sa mère ? »

« Hermione, ne peux-tu pas allez le voir et lui pardonnée… »

« _Non! »_ siffla-t-elle en fourchelang et elle partit tel un ouragan, laissant Harry tout seul et avec de la neige jusqu'aux chevilles.

Les cours de Potions étaient assez pesants ces derniers temps étant donnée que Harry, Alucard et Hermione devaient partager le même bureau. Aujourd'hui, Hermione et Hinata se déplaça son chaudrons sur la table afin d'être prête de Pansy et ignora Alucard et Harry a trois.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? » marmonna Alucard à Harry, en regardant de profil triste de sa favorite.

Mais avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre, Erika demanda le silence depuis son bureau.

« Installez-vous, installez-vous s'il vous plaît ! Rapidement, nous avons beaucoup de travail cet après-midi ! La troisième loi de golpalott… qui peut me la dire… ? Mais bien sûre mademoiselle Phénix peut bien sûr ! »

Hermione récita à grande vitesse : « La Troisième Loi de Golpalott dit que l'antidote pour un mélange de potions sera égal à plus que la somme des antidotes de chacun de ses composants pris séparément. »

« Exactement ! » dit Phénix d'un air radieux. « Dix points pour Griffondor ! Maintenant si on considère la Troisième Loi de Golpalott comme vraie ... »

Harry allait devoir croire sur parole ce que Phénix disait sur le fait que la Troisième Loi de Golpalott était vraie, car il n'avait pas compris un traître mot de celle-ci. Personne excepté Hermione ne sembla non plus écouter ce que dit Phénix ensuite.

« ... ce qui signifie, bien sûr, que, en supposant que nous ayons réussi à identifier correctement les ingrédients de la potion par le Révèlsort de Scarpin, notre but premier n'est pas celui relativement simple de sélectionner les antidotes des ingrédients mis en œuvre et de ceux-ci, mais de trouver ce composant rajouté qui va, par un procédé presque alchimique, transformer ces divers éléments ... »

Alucard avais également compris était quoi les lois des antidotes mais ses don de vampire indiquais d'attendre comment Harry allais s'en sortir, si il allait réussi ou se plantée, griffonnant sa copie neuve de Préparation de Potions Avancé d'un air absent. Harry oubliais qui ne pouvais plus compter sur sa favorite pour lui donner un coup de main quand il ne réussissait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait.

« « ... et donc » finit Phénix, « je veux que chacun d'entre vous vienne prendre une de ces fioles sur mon bureau. Vous devrez créer un antidote pour le poison qu'elle contient avant la fin du cours. Bonne chance et n'oubliez pas vos gants de protection ! »

Hermione s'était levée de son tabouret et était déjà à mi-chemin du bureau de Phénix avant que le reste de la classe n'ait réalisé qu'il fallait bouger, et, le temps que Harry, Ron et Ernie retournent à leur table, elle avait déjà versé le contenu de sa fiole dans son chaudron et allumé un feu en dessous.

« Quel dommage que le Prince ne soit pas capable de t'aider un peu avec ça Harry » dit-t-elle gaiement en se redressant. « Tu va devoir comprendre les principes impliqués cette fois-ci. Pas de raccourcis ni de tricherie ! »

Ennuyé, Harry déboucha le poison qu'il avait pris sur le bureau de Phénix, qui était d'une couleur rose criard, le versa dans son chaudron et alluma un feu en dessous. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il était sensé faire ensuite. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Alucard, qui avais l'air faussement bête mais cette fois fouillais dans son sac a d'eau.

« Tu es sûr que le prince n'a aucun truc ? » marmonna-t-il non chaland en sortant en vitesse sans qui s'en apercevoir deux bouteilles de larme de phénix.

Harry sorti son exemplaire de _Préparation de Potions Avancé_ et tourna les pages jusqu'au chapitre sur les Antidotes. Il y avait la Troisième Loi de Golpalott, énoncée mot pour mot tel que Hermione l'avait récitée, mais pas une seule annotation éclairante écrite de la main du Prince expliquant ce qu'elle voulait dire. Apparemment, le Prince, comme Hermione, n'avait aucune difficulté à la comprendre.

« Rien » dit Harry d'un air sombre.

Hermione agitait maintenant sa baguette d'un air enthousiaste au dessus de son chaudron. Malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient pas copier le sort qu'elle faisait car elle était maintenant tellement bonne pour les incantations non verbales qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de dire les mots à voix haute. Cependant, Ernie Macmillan était en train de murmurer « _Spécialisa Revelio_! » au-dessus de son chaudron ce qui avait l'air imposant, donc Harry et Alucard s'empressèrent de l'imiter.

Cela pris à Harry environs cinq minutes pour réaliser que sa réputation de meilleur préparateur de potions de la classe s'effondrait autour de lui et qu'alucard allait le battre. Erika avait regardé avec espoir dans son chaudron lors de son premier tour du donjon, se préparant à s'exclamer de joie comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire, et à la place avait retiré sa tête rapidement en toussant alors que l'odeur d'œuf pourris l'avait submergée. Le visage d'Hermione n'aurait pas pu refléter plus de satisfaction ; elle avait détesté être supplantée à chaque cours de Potions. Elle était maintenant en train de décanter les mystérieux ingrédients séparés de son poison en dix fioles de cristal distinctes. Voulant éviter plus que tout autre chose de regarder ce spectacle irritant, Harry se pencha sur le livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé et tourna quelques pages, énervé.

C'était là, simplement griffonné parmi une longue liste d'antidotes.

 _Juste introduire des larmes de phénix dans leur gorge._

Harry fixa ces mots pendant un moment. N'avait-il pas déjà, vu en action les larmes de phénix, qui l'avaient sauvé de la mère incontrôlable de cléo.

'' Dit alucard tu a des larmes de phénix sur toi.

'' Bien sur attendais juste que tu me le demande. Tien.

Il lui donnait une bouteille complète du plus puissant antidote du monde.

Ce n'était pas la solution au problème de golpalott, et si Rogue était encore leur professeur. Harry n'aurait pas osé le faire contrairement à Alucard, mais c'était l'heure des miracles désespérés. Il prit la bouteille de larme de phénix et en versais une goûte dans sa potion qui virais aussitôt en un truc inoffensif comme alucard au moment ou Érika disais : « plus que deux minutes, tout le monde ! » et il attendit patiemment devant son chaudron.

« Le temps est… fini ! » annonça Erika joyeusement. « Et bien, voyons voir comment vous vous êtes débrouillés ! Blaise… qu'avez-vous pour moi ? »

Lentement, Phénix fit le tour de la pièce, examinant les différents antidotes. Personne n'avait terminé, bien qu'Hermione essaye de fourrer quelques ingrédients supplémentaires dans sa bouteille avant que Phénix n'arrive à elle. Hinata avait complétement laissé tomber et essayait simplement d'éviter de respirer les fumées putrides qui s'échappaient de son chaudron. Harry restait là, attendant, la bouteille tenu fermement dans sa main légèrement moite.

Erika atteignit enfin leur table. Il renifla la potion d'Ernie et passa devant celle d'Hermione avec une légère grimace triste. Il s'attarda par contre sur le chaudron de Alucard qui lui remontais son sourire a son fis, mais elle lui jetait un léger regard froid apparemment elle trouve sa demande la dispute entre sa favorite et lui.

« Et toi Harry » dit-il. « Qu'as-tu à me montrer ? »

Harry tendis sa main, la bouteille pareille a Alucard dans sa paume.

Erika regarda ce dernier pendant dix bonnes secondes. Harry se demanda un instant s'il allait lui crier dessus. Puis elle rejeta sa tête en arrière et explosa de rire.

« Tu as du culot mon garçon ! » dit-t-elle d'une voix retentissante, en prenant les larmes de phénix et en le tenant en l'air afin que tout la classe puisse le voir. « Oh, tu es comme ta mère… a un concours de potions elle ma battu en utilise Belmont alors que j'avais pas du tout pensée a le faire et moi j'ai utiliser un bézoard comme une belle nouille… et bien je ne peux pas te donner tort… des larmes de phénix agirait certainement comme un antidote a tout les poisons qui existe même a l'empoisonnement a l'eau pure si il est but 5 a 10 seconde après.

Hermione qui avait le visage blanc de colère et de la suite sur son nez, était livide. Son antidote à moitié terminé, comprenant cinquante-deux ingrédients et incluant une touffe de ses propres cheveux, bouillonnât mollement derrière Erika, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Harry et son idiot de mari.

'' Et tu as pensée a demandé a Alucard si il en avait pas pour toi ou tu y sûrement pensée qui voulais aider ? » Demanda-t-elle en serrant les dents. « Ceci est l'esprit d'initiative qu'un vrai préparateur de potions a besoin ! » dit joyeusement Erika, avant que Harry ne puisse répondre. « Tout comme sa mère, qui avait la même compréhension intuitive de la préparation des potions. C'est indéniablement de Lily qu'il le tient… oui, Harry, oui, mais si par défaut aussi tu as un bézoard sous la main, cela fera bien sûr l'affaire… bien qu'il ne fonctionne pas sur tout comparée à la larme du phénix, et ils sont assez rares, mais cela est toujours mieux de savoir comment préparer les antidotes… »

La seule personne dans la salle qui avait l'air plus en colère que Hermione était Malefoy, qui, à la plus grande joie de Harry et Alucard, avait renversé sur lui quelque chose qui ressemblait à du vomi de chat. Cependant avant que l'un d'eux ne puisse exprimer sa colère à propos du fait que Harry et Alucard soit parvenu au sommet de la classe en ne faisant aucun travail, la cloche sonna.

« C'est l'heure de ranger! » dit le professeur Phénix. « Et dix points de plus pour Griffondor pour son heureux toupet ! »

Toujours en gloussant, il se dandina vers son bureau situé à l'avant du donjon.

Harry traînait derrière, prenant un temps inhabituel pour refaire son sac. Ni Alucard, ni Hermione ne lui souhaitèrent bonne chance en partant ; une semblaient plutôt énervés et l'autre était content de la voir s'énervée. Enfin, Harry et Erika furent les deux seules personnes qui restaient dans la pièce.

« Dépêche-toi Harry, tu vas être en retard pour ton prochain cours » dit Erika aimablement, fermant avec un bruit sec les fermoirs en or de son porte-documents en peau de dragon.

« Madame » dit Harry, qui se faisait lui-même pensé à Voldemort, « Je voudrais vous demander quelque chose. »

« Demande toujours, mon cher enfant, demande toujours ... »

« Madame, je me demandais ce que vous saviez à propos de la magie noir vampirique qui s'appelle Horcruxes ? »

Erika se figea. Son visage rond se renfrognant. Elle montra ses lèvres et dit d'une voix glacial : « qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

« J'ai demandé si vous connaissiez quoique ce soit au sujet des Horcruxes, madame Érika voyez-vous… »

« Dumbledore et Alucard t'a mêlé à tout ça » chuchota Erika.

Sa voix avait complétement changé. Elle n'était plus aimable du tout, glacial et vantard mais choquée, terrifier et honteuse comme a leur première rencontre dans la forêt ou elle la portée a hagrid sur son dos, elle fouilla dans sa poche intérieure, en sortit un mouchoir et épongea son front en sueur.

« Dumbledore nous l'a montrée ce… ce souvenir » dit Erika « Répond ? Il l'a fait non ? »

« Oui » dit Harry, décidant sur ce point qu'il valait mieux ne pas mentir.

« Oui, bien sûr » dit doucement Erika, en taponna toujours son visage pâle.

« Bien sûr… et bien, si tu as vu ce souvenir Harry, tu devrais savoir que je ne sais rien… rien qu'une petite saloppe ne devrais savoir à propos des Horcruxes. »

Il attrapa son porte-documents en peau de drago, fourra son mouchoir dans sa poche et marcha vers la porte du donjon.

« Madame » dit Harry désespérément, « je pensais juste qu'il y avait sûrement un bout en plus de ce souvenir… »

« Vous pensez ? » dit Erika. « Alors vous avez tort, n'est-ce pas ? TOTALEMENT TORT! »

Elle hurla le dernier mot et, avant que Harry n'ai pu dire un autre mot, elle claqua la porte du donjon derrière lui.

Ni Alucard, ni Hermione ne compatirent quand Harry leur raconta son entrevue désastreuse. Hermione était toujours folle de rage au sujet de la manière dont Harry avait triomphé sans avoir fourni le moindre travail. De son coté Alucard en voulait à Harry d'avoir ratée son coup avec sa mère.

« Écoute, pour toi peut-être sa marche mais je ne suis pas vampire moi alucard. Je ne drague pas ma propre tente vampire pour ça. Je devrais essayer de l'attendrir afin de lui demander pour Voldemort !

Furieux de son échec et de l'attitude d'Alucard et Hermione, Harry rumina pendant les jours suivants au sujet d'Erika. Il décida que, pour le moment, il le laisserait penser qu'il avait tout oublié au sujet des Horcruxes ; c'était sûrement le mieux à faire pour l'endormir dans une fausse sécurité avant de l'attaquer par la surprise.

Comme Harry ne la questionnais plus, Erika le professeur de potions repris son habituelle affection envers lui, mais semblais un peu plus méfiante aussi. Harry attendait donc une invitation à l'une de ses petites soirées, déterminé cette fois-ci à accepter, même s'il devait reporter un entraînement de Quidditch. Malheureusement, aucune invitation n'arriva. Harry vérifia avec Hermione et Ginny : aucune d'elles n'avait reçu d'invitation, ni personne d'autre autant qu'ils le sachent. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si ceci signifiait que Erika n'est pas aussi stupide qu'il se laissait paraître, et simplement déterminée à ne pas donner à Harry une autre occasion de la piéger pour le questionnée.

Pendant ce temps, la bibliothèque de Poudlard avait failli envers Hermione pour la première fois de mémoire d'homme. Elle était si choquée, qu'elle en oublie même qu'elle était énervée après Harry pour son tour avec les larmes de phénix.

« Je n'ai trouvé aucune explication sur ce que font les Horcruxes ! » lui dit-elle. « Pas une seule ! J'ai été directement dans la section interdite et même dans les plus _horribles_ livres, où ils expliquent comment préparer les plus _épouvantables_ potions ... rien ! Tout ce que j'ai pu trouver est cela, dans l'introduction de _Magie la plus Noire_... écoute « à propos des ''Horcrux, la plus maléfique des inventions des vampires maléfique, nous ne pouvons rien dire ni donner d'indication »… je veux dire, pourquoi le mentionner alors ? » Dit-elle impatiemment,

Fermant brutalement le livre ancien ; il laissa échapper un gémissement fantomatique.

« Oh la ferme » dit-elle d'un ton brusque, le remettant dans son sac.

La neige fondit tout autour du château quand vint février, pour être remplacée par une froide et maussade humidité. Des nuages gris tirant sur le violet étaient bas au-dessus du château et la chute constante d'une pluie froide rendait le gazon glissant et boueux. Le résultat de tout cela fut que la première leçon de Transplanage des sixièmes années, qui avait été prévue pour le samedi matin afin que les cours habituels ne soient pas manqués, eut lieu dans la Grande Salle au lieu du parc.

Quand Harry et Hermione arrivèrent dans la Salle (Alucard était montée avec Lavande) ils découvrirent que les tables avaient disparu. La pluie fouettait les hautes vitres et le plafond enchanté tourbillonnait sinistrement au-dessus d'eux alors qu'ils se rassemblaient devant les Professeur McGonagall, Rogue, Flitwick et Chourave (les Directeurs des maisons) et un petit sorcier que Harry considéra comme étant l'instructeur de transplanage du Ministère. Il était étrangement sans couleur, avec des cils transparents des cheveux fins et clairsemés et un air sans substance, comme si une simple rafale de vent pouvait le faire voler en éclat. Harry se demanda si ses constances disparitions et réapparitions avaient d'une quelconque manière diminué sa substance, ou si son corps frêle était idéal pour quiconque voulait disparaître.

« Bonjour » dit le sorcier du Ministère quand tous les étudiants furent arrivés et que les Directeurs des Maisons eurent appelé au silence. « Mon nom est Wilkie Twycross et je serais votre Instructeur de Transplanage du Ministère pour les douze prochaines semaines. J'espère être capable de vous préparer pour votre examen de Transplanage pendant ce temps ... »

« Malefoy, soyez tranquille et faites attention » aboya le Professeur McGonagall.

Tout le monde regarda autour de soi. Malefoy vira à la rose pale ; il avait l'air furieux alors qu'il s'éloignait de Crabbe, avec lequel il semblait s'être à l'instant disputé à voix basse.

Harry lança un regard rapide à Rogue, qui avait aussi l'air énervé, bien qu'Harry suspecte que c'était moins à cause de l'impolitesse de Malefoy que le fait que McGonagall n'ait réprimandé quelqu'un de sa maison.

« … à la fin duquel, plusieurs d'entre vous seront peut-être prêt à passer l'examen. » continua Waycross comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

« Comme vous devez le savoir, il est habituellement impossible de Transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Le Directeur a levé son enchantement, uniquement dans la Grande Salle, pour une heure afin que vous puissiez vous entraîner. Puis-je souligner que vous ne pourrez pas Transplaner en-dehors des murs de la Salle, et cela ne serait pas sage d'essayer.  
Maintenant; j'aimerais que chacun d'entre vous se place de telle manière à avoir un espace libre de deux mètres devant vous. »

Il y eut une grande bousculade alors que les élèves se séparaient, se rentrant dedans et ordonnant aux autres de sortir de leur espace. Les Directeurs des Maisons se déplacèrent parmi les étudiants, les mettant en position et arrêtant les disputes.

« Harry, où vas-tu ? » demanda Hermione.

Mais Harry ne répondit pas ; il se déplaça rapidement à travers la foule, dépassa le Professeur Flitwick qui essayait de placer d'une voix aiguë quelques Serdaigles, tous voulant être devant, passa le Professeur Chourave, qui faisait se dépêcher les Poufsouffles de se mettre en ligne, jusqu'à ce que, en esquivant Ernie Macmillan, il parvienne à se placer tout au fond, directement derrière Malefoy, qui profitait du remue-ménage général pour continuer sa discussion avec Crabbe, se tenant deux mètres derrière et avec un air de défi.

« Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va encore durer, ok ? » lui lança Malefoy, inconscient du fait que Harry se tenait juste derrière lui. « Cela prend plus de temps que je ne pensais. »

Crabbe ouvrit sa bouche, mais Malefoy parut anticiper ce qu'il était sur le point de dire.

« Écoute, ce n'est pas tes affaires ce que je fais Crabbe, toi et Goyle faites juste ce que je vous dis de faire et faites le guet! »

« Dans mon cas, moi je dis à mes amis ce que je fabrique si je veux qu'ils fassent le guet pour moi » dit Harry juste assez fort pour que Malefoy l'entende.

Malefoy se tourna vers l'endroit où il était, sa main se dirigeant vivement vers sa baguette, mais à ce moment précis, les quatre Directeurs des Maisons crièrent : « Silence ! », et le silence retomba. Malefoy se retourna lentement vers l'avant.

« Merci » dit Twycross. « Et bien, ensuite ... »

Il agita sa baguette. De vieux cerceaux en bois apparurent instantanément sur le sol devant chaque étudiant.

« Les points les plus importants à se rappeler quand on Transplane sont les trois D ! » dit Twycross. « Destination, Détermination, Délibération !

Étape un : concentrez fortement votre esprit sur la _destination_ désirée » dit Twycross.

« Ici, l'intérieur de votre cerceau. Maintenant, veuillez vous concentrer sur cette destination. »

Tout le monde regarda furtivement autour de soi, pour s'assurer que personne d'autre ne regarde dans son cerceau, puis firent précipitamment ce qu'on leur avait dit de faire. Harry regarda le cercle de poussière entouré par son cerceau et fit un gros effort pour ne penser à rien d'autre. Ceci se révéla impossible, car il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer de comprendre ce que Malefoy faisait pour avoir besoin de guetteurs.

« Étape deux » dit Twycross, « concentrez votre _détermination_ sur le fait d'occuper l'espace visualisé ! Laissez le flot de votre désir ardent d'y entrer aller de votre esprit jusqu'à chaque particule de votre corps ! »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil furtif autour de lui. Un peu plus sur sa gauche, Ernie Macmillan regardait son cerceau avec tellement de concentration que son visage avait viré au rouge ; on aurait dit qu'il s'efforçait de pondre un œuf de la taille d'un Souaffle. Harry ravala un éclat de rire et retourna vivement à la contemplation de son propre cerceau.

« Étape trois » dit Twycross d'une voix forte, « et seulement quand j'en donnerais le signal ... allez dans le cercle, en ressentant l'impression de n'être plus rien, allez-y avec _délibération_! Et maintenant, à mon signal ...un ... »

Harry jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil autour de lui ; beaucoup de personne avait l'air tout bonnement effrayé de se voir demander de Transplaner si rapidement.

« ... deux ... »

Harry essaya de nouveau de fixer son attention sur son cerceau ; il avait déjà oublié le but des trois D.

« ... TROIS ! »

Harry tournoya vers le cercle, perdit l'équilibre et faillit tomber par terre. Il n'était pas le seul. La Salle entière était pleine de gens chancelants ; Neville était couché sur le dos; d'un autre côté, Ernie Macmillan avait fait une sorte de saut en pirouettant dans son cerceau et eut l'air de frissonner de joie momentanément, jusqu'à ce qu'il voie Dean Thomas éclater de rire à sa vue. Seul Alucard semblait avoir réussi comme si était facile pour lui.

« Peu importe, peu importe et bravo a Mr Phénix » dit Twycross placidement, qui n'avait pas l'air de s'être attendu à quelque chose de mieux sauf de la part de Mr Phénix « Replacez vos cerceaux, s'il vous plaît, et retournez à vos places initiales ... »

La deuxième tentative ne fut pas meilleure que la première. Le troisième fut juste aussi mauvais. Jusqu'à la quatrième rien d'excitant ne se produisit. Il y eut un hurlement de douleur et tout le monde regarda autour de soi, terrifié, pour voir Susan Bones de Poufsouffle chanceler dans son cerceau, sa jambe gauche se tenant toujours à deux mètres de là, à l'endroit d'où elle était partie.

Les Directeurs des Maisons de dirigèrent tous vers elle ; il y eut un gros boum et un nuage de fumée violette, qui s'estompa pour laisser voir Susan pleurant, réunifiée avec sa jambe mais terrifiée.

« Le Splinching, ou la séparation aléatoire d'une partie du corps » dit Wilkie Twycross dédramatisant, « se produit quand l'esprit est insuffisamment _déterminé_. Vous devez vous concentrer sans arrêt sur votre _destination_ , et bouger, sans précipitation, mais avec _délibération_... comme cela. »

Twycross avança, tourna gracieusement sur lui-même les bras tendus et disparut dans un tourbillon de sa robe, réapparaissant au fond de la Salle.

« N'oubliez pas les trois D » dit-il, « et essayez encore ... un ...deux ... trois ... »

Mais une heure plus tard, le Splinching de Susan Bones était toujours la chose la plus intéressante qui se soit produite. Twycross ne semblait pas découragé. En attachant sa cape à son cou, il dit simplement : « À samedi prochain, et n'oubliez pas : _Destination. Détermination. Délibération._ »

Là-dessus, il agita sa baguette, fit disparaître les cerceaux, et sortit de la Salle en marchant accompagné du Professeur McGonagall. Les bavardages fusèrent aussitôt alors que les élèves se dirigeaient vers le Hall d'entrée.

« Comment t'es tu débrouillé ? » demanda Alucard, en courant vers son cousin. « En tout cas était facile pour moi. »

« Aussi facile que de me tromper sur une pouffiasse Alu-Alu » dit une voix glacière derrière eux, et Hermione passa fièrement à côté d'eux avec un petit sourire narquois.

Alucard fit comme Ron en troisième année et fessais comme si elle avait rien entendu en marmonnant en fourcelang a son autre coté :

'' _T'a entendu quelque chose démon._

'' _Moi rien répondit l'autre._

« Je n'ai rien senti » dit Harry en ignorant son interruption. « Mais ça n'a pas d'importance maintenant… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veut dire, tu n'en as rien à faire ? Tu ne veux pas apprendre à Transplaner ? » Dit Alucard d'un ton incrédule.

« Ça m'est égal, vraiment. Je préfère voler. » Dit Harry en jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir où était Malefoy, et accélérant alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le Hall d'entrée.

« Écoute, dépêche-toi, veux-tu, il y a quelque chose que je voudrais faire ... »

Perplexe, Alucard suivit Harry retournée à la tour de Gryffondor au pas de course. Ils furent momentanément retenus par peeves qui avait coincé une porte au quatrième étage et refusait de laisser passer qui que ce soit jusqu'à ce qu'ils mettre le feu à leurs pantalons, mais alucard ses mit a siffle en fourchelang et sa la fait fuir aussitôt au grand rire de Harry. Mais Alucard n'approchais pas du tableau vu qui en était interdit accès par McGonagall et Hermione. En moins de cinq minutes, ils traversaient seul le portrait de la Grosse dame et Harry prit sa cape et le plan des maraudeur et se ressortit dans le couloir ou Alucard attendais.

« Harry… »

« Malefoy se sert de Crabbe et Goyle comme guetteurs. Il se disputait avec Crabbe à l'instant. Je veux savoir… ah. »

Il l'avait trouvé, un parchemin apparemment vierge plié en carré, qu'il défroissait maintenant et tapotait avec le bout de sa baguette.

« _Je jure solennellement que mes intention son mauvaises…_ ou que malefoy soit de toutes façons.

Alucard irais a la blague.

Aussitôt, la Carte du Maraudeur apparut sur le chemin. Il y avait là un plan détaillé de chaque étage du château et, bougeant ça et là, de minuscules petites taches noires étiquetées qui représentaient chaque occupant du château.

« Aide-moi à trouver Malefoy » dit Harry précipitamment.

Il mit la carte sur son lit et lui et Alucard se penchèrent au-dessus, cherchant.

« Ici! » s'exclama Alucard après une minute ou plus. « Il est dans la pièce commune de Serpentard, regarde… avec Zabini et Crabbe et goyle… »

Harry regarda la carte, déçu, mais se reprit presque aussitôt.

« Et bien, à partir de maintenant je garde un œil sur lui. » dit-il avec détermination. « Et au moment ou je le vois rôder quelque part avec Crabbe et Goyle surveillant à l'extérieur, j'y vais avec ma Cape d'invisibilité et trouver ce qu'il est… »

Il s'interrompit lorsque Neville entra dans le dortoir, apportant avec lui une forte odeur de roussi, et commença à fouiller dans sa malle à la recherche d'un pantalon propre.

Malgré sa détermination à trouver Malefoy, Harry n'eut pas de chance au cours des deux semaines suivantes. Bien qu'il consulte la carte aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait, il repéra Crabbe et Goyle se déplaçant tous seuls dans le château plus souvent que d'habitude, restant parfois sans bouger dans des couloirs déserts, mais dans ces occasions, Malefoy n'était non seulement pas à côté d'eux mais était impossible à localiser sur la carte.  
Ceci était des plus mystérieux. Harry caressa l'idée que Malefoy était en fait en-dehors de l'enceinte de l'école, mais ne voyait pas comment il pouvait faire, étant donné le très haut niveau de sécurité qui était maintenant en place autour du château.  
Il pouvait seulement supposer qu'il passait à côté de Malefoy parmi les centaines de minuscules points noirs présents sur la carte.  
Quant au fait que Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle semblaient suivre des chemins différents alors qu'ils étaient d'habitude inséparables, de telles choses arrivent quand les gens vieillissent ... Harry pensa tristement que Benoit et Hermione en étaient la preuve vivante même si était le fait que Benoit aille trahis sa femme sans le faire exprès.

Février laissa place à mars avec pour seul changement dans le temps que celui-ci devint aussi venteux qu'humide. À l'indignation générale, une annonce apparut sur tous les panneaux d'affichage des pièces communes, indiquant que la prochaine sortie pour Pré au lard avait été annulée. Ginny était furieuse.

« Oh non c'était le jour de mon anniversaire ! » dit-il. « J'attendais ça avec impatience ! »

« Ce n'est pas une grande surprise cependant, non ? » dit Harry. « Pas après ce qui est arrivée entre rosemerta et Hermione. »

Rosemerta n'était toujours pas revenue de Ste Mangouste. Qui plus est, d'autres disparitions avaient été remportées par la Gazette du Sorcier mangemort, dont plusieurs proches d'élèves de Poudlard.

« Mais maintenant, tout ce que j'ais c'est de t'attendre pour après ton cours de transplange ! » dit Ginny d'un ton maussade. « Beau cadeau d'anniversaire… »

« Tu a toujours tes tentacule ensorceler comme collier d'alucard pour t'amuser en m'attendant. »

Après trois cours, le Transplanage se montrait toujours aussi difficile à réaliser, bien que quelques personnes soient parvenues à se Splincher. La frustration augmentait et il y avait un certain nombre de mauvaises pensées envers Wilkie Twycross et ses trois D, qui avaient inspirés un certain nombre de surnoms à son égard, dont les plus polis étaient Dragon puant et Dromadaire baveux.

Cette nuit là Ginny fut sautée par Harry et Lucy cette nuit, Lucy était contrairement a son cousin pas interdit de venir au chez les gryffondor en invitée et sa fut une belle orgie spécial Weasley pour son anniversaire, même que Alucard lui a dit qu'elle était chanceuse de venir les baiser contrairement a lui.

« Bonne anniversaire Ginny » dit Harry et Lucy quand elle fut réveillée le premier marche par sa surprise orgie durent qu'elle dormait avec Harry, elle n'avait pas sentit les deux lui faire l'amour. « Tiens, ton deuxième cadeau »

Il jeta le paquet sur l'ancien lit de Ron partagée par sa sœur, ou il alla rejoindre une petite pile de cadeaux, qui soupçonna Harry, avaient dû être livré par des elfes de maison durant la nuit.

« Merci pour l'orgie surprise aussi » dit Ginny d'une voix satisfaite et endormie, et alors qu'il arrachât le papier cadeau, de Lucy, Harry se leva ouvrit sa malle et commença à fouiller dedans à la recherche de la Carte du Maraudeur qu'il cachait après chaque utilisation. Il vida la moitié du contenue dans sa malle avant qu'il ne la trouve, caché sous les chaussettes rouler en boule dans lesquels il gardait toujours sa bouteille de potion, Félix felicis.

« Bien » murmura-t-il la remmenant sur le lit avec lui, il la tapota doucement et murmura : « « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises », afin que Lucy et Neville, qui passait au même moment au pied de son lit ne l'entende pas.

« Ils sont chouettes, Harry ! » dit Ginny avec enthousiasme, en agitant la paire de gants de poursuiveuse de Quidditch que Harry lui avait offert.

Pas de problème » dit Harry distraitement, alors qu'il regardait de plus près dans le dortoir des Serpentards à la recherche de Malefoy. « Hé ... je ne pense pas qu'il soit dans son lit ... »

Ginny ne répondit pas ; il était trop occupé à déballer ses cadeaux avec Lucy, laissant échapper une exclamation de joie de temps en temps.

« Sans plaisanter, beau butin cette année ! » annonça-t-elle, en brandissant une lourde montre en or avec d'étrange symbole sur le côté et de minuscules étoiles en mouvement à la place des aiguilles. « Tu as vu ce que maman et papa m'ont offert ? Mince alors, quand je pense que je vais devenir majeur que dans trois ans… »

« Cool » marmonna Harry, jetant à peine un coup d'œil à la montre avant de scruter la carte de plus près. Où était Malefoy ? Il n'avait pas l'air d'être à la table des Serpentards dans la Grande Salle, en train de manger son petit-déjeuner ... il était nul part aux alentours de Rogue, qui était assis dans son bureau ... il n'était dans aucune des salles de bain ni à l'Infirmerie ...

« Tu en veux un Lucy ? » demanda Ginny d'une voix pâteuse, lui tendant une boîte de chaudrons en chocolat.

« Non merci j'ai déjà déjeuner. » dit aimable Lucy.

« Et toi Harry. »

« Non merci, je te les donne » dit Harry en levant les yeux. « Malefoy est encore parti ! »

« Il ne peux pas l'avoir fait » dit Ron en fourrant un deuxième Chaudron dans sa bouche, alors qu'il se glissait hors du lit pour s'habiller. « Allons, si tu ne te dépêches pas tu devras Transplaner le ventre vide ... ça sera plus facile, je suppose ... »

Ginny regarda pensivement la boîte de Chaudrons au Chocolat, puis haussa les épaules et en prit un troisième.

Harry tapota la carte avec sa baguette, murmurant : « Méfait accompli », bien que ce n'était pas le cas, et s'habilla, en réfléchissant. Il devait y avoir une explication aux disparitions périodiques de Malefoy, mais il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à trouver ce que c'était. Le meilleur moyen de le découvrir serait de le prendre en filature, mais même avec la Cape d'Invisibilité c'était un plan difficilement applicable ; il avait des cours, des entraînements de Quidditch, des devoirs et le Transplanage ; il ne pouvait pas suivre Malefoy partout dans l'école tout au long de la journée sans que l'on ne remarque son absence.

« Prêt ? » demanda-t-il à Ginny.

Il était à mi chemin de la porte du dortoir quand il s'aperçut que Ginny n'avait pas bougé, mais qu'il était appuyé contre la colonne de son lit, le regard fixé au-delà de la fenêtre lavée par la pluie, les yeux étrangement dans le vague.

« Ginny ? Petit déjeuner. »

« Je n'ai pas faim. »

Harry le regarda fixement, ce regard était très familier comme un souvenir sur Hermione.

« Je pensais que tu venait juste de dire…? »

« Et bien d'accord, je descend avec toi » soupira Ginny, « Mais je ne veux pas manger. »

Harry le regarda avec méfiance.

« Tu viens juste manger une demie boîte de chaudrons en chocolat, c'est cela ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça » soupira Ginny de nouveau. « Tu… tu ne comprendrais pas. »

« Assez juste » Dit Harry, bien que perplexe, alors qu'il se tournait pour ouvrir la porte.

« Harry ! » dit soudainement Ginny.

« Quoi ? »

« Harry, je ne le supporte pas ! »

« Tu ne supportes pas quoi ? On ta baiser tout la nuit et était contente il y a 50 seconde moi et Lucy. »

Ginny était assez pâle et semblait être sur le point d'être malade.

« Et tu ne la pas invitée elle. Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de penser à elle. » Dit Ginny d'une voix rauque.

Harry le regarda bouche bée. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela et n'était pas sûr de vouloir l'entendre. Ils avaient beau être des copains libre mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ginny agissais comme ça.

« Pourquoi cela t'empêcherait-il de prendre ton petit déjeuner ? » demanda Harry, essayant de communiquer un peu de sens commun dans les débats.

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle sache que j'existe à cause je sort avec toi en union libre » dit Ginny avec un geste de désespoir.

« Elle sait sans doute que tu existes. » dit Harry abasourdi. « Elle est à gryffondor non ? »

Ginny cligna des yeux.

« De quoi parles-tu? »

« De qui parles-tu toi ? » dit Harry avec le sentiment grandissant que toute raison avait abandonné la conversation.

« Romilda Vane » dit Ginny doucement et son visage entier sembla s'illuminer alors qu'il le disait comme s'il avait été touché par le plus pure des rayons de soleil.

Ils se regardèrent pendant presque une minute, avant que Harry ne dise : « C'est une blague n'est-ce pas ? Tu me fais une blague de copine libre c'est sa ?

« Je pense... Harry je pense que je l'aime pourquoi ne la tu pas invitée la nuit dernière a notre orgie » dit Ginny d'une voix étranglée

« D'accord » dit Harry en s'avançant vers sa copine pour la regarder de plus près son regard et son teint blême, « d'accord… redit moi cela sérieusement sans rire. »

« Je l'aime » répéta Ginny en retenant son souffle. « As-tu déjà vu ses cheveux, ils sont tout noirs et brillants et soyeux ... et ses yeux ? Ses grands yeux noirs ? Et sa ... »

« C'est vraiment marrant et tout ça » dit Harry avec impatience, « mais la blague est terminée, ok ? Laisse tomber. »

Il se retourna pour partir ; il n'avait plus que deux pas à faire pour atteindre la porte quand un coup de poing fracassant l'atteignit à l'oreille droite. Il regarda autour de lui en chancelant. Ginny avait le bras levé, le visage tordu par la rage ; elle était sur le point de le frapper à nouveau mais Lucy intervient pour la bloquer étonnement.

Harry réagit instinctivement ; il avait sorti sa baguette et l'incantation lui vint en tête sans y réfléchir consciemment : _Levicorpus_!

Ginny hurla alors qu'il était soulevé par le talon une fois de plus ; il se balançait sans pouvoir rien faire, de haut en bas, sa robe tombant sur lui.

« _C'était pourquoi ça ?_ » vociféra Harry

« Tu l'as insulté, Harry ! Tu as dit que c'était une blague ! » Cria Ginny, dont le visage devait lentement écarlate comme tout se sang affluait vers sa tête.

« C'est insensé! « dit Harry. « tu parle comme Hermione l'an…

Et puis il vit la boîte qui était ouverte sur le lit de Ginny et la vérité le heurta avec la force d'une charge de vampire.

« Ou as-tu eu ces Chaudrons en chocolat ? »

« C'était ton troisième cadeau d'anniversaire ! » cria Ginny, pivotant doucement dans les airs alors qu'il luttait pour se libérer. « Je t'en ai proposé un, avec Lucy, non ? »

« Tu viens juste de les ramasser par terre n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ils sont tombé de mon lit, d'accord ? Laisse-moi partir sinon je rompe avec toi! »

« Ils ne sont pas tombe de ton lit, idiote, tu ne comprends donc pas ? Ils étaient à moi, je les ai balancé de ma malle quand je recherchais la carte. Ce sont les Chaudrons en Chocolat que Romilda Vane m'a donné avant Noël et ils étaient tous bourré de philtre d'amour de tes frères ! »

Mais un seul mot de tout ceci sembla avoir été retenu par Ginny qui parla comme quand elle a était frappée a nouveau par une mauvaise hypnose vampirus de Erika au ministère.

« Romilda ? » répéta-t-elle « As-tu dit Romilda ? Harry, tu la connais ? Peux-tu me la présenter et on se fera un spécial Weasley ? »

Harry fixa Ginny qui se balançait et dont le visage semblait rempli d'un énorme espoir, et réprimant un désire irrésistible d'éclater de rire. Une partie de lui (la plus proche de son entrejambes) se plaisait à idée de laisser Ginny tomber par terre et de le voir perdre tout contrôle de soi jusqu'à ce que les effets de la potion s'arrêtent… mais d'un autre côté, il se souvenait que la viole était interdite de bannissement permanent de l'école. Ginny n'était pas elle-même quand il l'avait attaqué, et il mériterait un autre coup de poing s'il laissait Ginny déclarer son amour éternel à Romilda Vane.

« Oui, je vais te présenter » dit Harry en réfléchissant vite. « Je vais te laisser retourner par terre maintenant, d'accord ? »

Il laissa sa copine s'effondrer sur le sol (son couille lui faisait assez mal pour sa part), mais Ginny bondit simplement de nouveau sur ses pieds, avec un grand sourire perverse.

« Elle est dans le bureau de Erika Phénix » dit Harry avec beaucoup d'assurance, en ouvrant le chemin vers la porte.

« Pourquoi serait-elle là-bas ? » demanda Ginny anxieusement, se dépêchant pour suivre.

« Oh, elle a des cours supplémentaires de Potion avec elle. » dit Harry, inventant au hasard.

« Peut-être que je pourrais demander si je peux en avoir avec elle ? » dit Ginny avec enthousiasme.

« Bonne idée » dit Harry.

Il croisait Lavande mais sa fut pas une complication du tout après tout ce n'est pas Alucard qui a manger les chocolat.

« Salut Ginny tien, alucard voulais t'offrir un cadeau. »

« Laisse-moi tranquille » dit Ginny avec impatience, « Harry va me présenter à Romilda Vane. »

Et sans un autre mot pour elle, il ouvrit le portrait de la Grosse Dame pour sortir. Harry essaya d'arborer un visage désolé face à Lavande mais il avait dû se transformer en un visage simplement amusé, car Lavande eut l'air bête que jamais alors que la grosse dame refermait derrière eux.

Harry était un peu préoccupé par le fait que Erika soient à la chasse dans la forêt interdite, mais celle-ci ouvrit la porte dans son bureau dès qu'il frappa, portant une robe de chambre de velours vert et un bonnet de nuit assorti, et ayant l'air plutôt indécise, et il avait aussi avec elle Alucard qui lui revenais de la chasse mais il semblait amusée mais totalement ignorant de la situation.

« Harry » dit-il entre ses dents. « Il est très tôt pour une visite… je dors généralement tard après la chasse le samedi… »

« Professeur, Alucard, je suis vraiment désolé de vous déranger » dit Harry aussi calmement que possible, pendant que Ginny se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de voir dans la pièce derrière Erika, « mais ma copine Ginny a avalé un philtre d'amour par erreur. Pourriez-vous lui faire un antidote ? Je l'aurais emmené voir Mme Pomfresh mais nous ne sommes sensés avoir quoique ce soit provenant de Weasley et vampire chanteur et, vous savez… les questions sur le viole ici sont assez délicates… »  
Alucard rigolais de la bonne blague et Erika lui jetais un regard furieux.

« J'aurais cru que tu serais capable de lui préparer un tonique en vitesse, Harry, un expert en potions comme Alucard ? demanda Erika.

« euh » commença Harry quelque peu distrait par le fait que Ginny lui donnait maintenant des coups dans les côtes dans une tentative pour entrer de force dans la pièce, « Et bien, je n'ais jamais préparée comme alucard d'antidote pour un philtre d'amour, madame, et le temps que je le fasse. Ginny aurait pu faire quelque chose de sérieux… »

Heureusement, Ginny choisit ce moment là pour dire en gémissant : « je ne peux pas la voir, Harry ... est-ce qu'il la cache ? »

« Cette potion est-elle récente ? » demanda Erika, regardant maintenant Ginny avec un intérêt professionnel. « Tu sais, elles peuvent devenir plus fortes avec le temps. »

« Cela expliquerait beaucoup de chose » dit-il d'une voix haletante, luttant maintenant carrément avec Ginny pour l'empêcher de bousculer Erika. « C'est son anniversaire, Professeur, et sa la rendu aussi dingue que au ministère par votre faute » ajouta-t-il d'un ton suppliant.

« Oh d'accord, entrez alors entrez, alucard tu pourrais nous aider à la contrôler » dit Erika s'adoucissant. J'ai ce qu'il faut ici dans mon sac, ce n'est pas un antidote difficile. »

Ginny fit irruption dans le bureau surchauffé de Erika, trébucha sur un tabouret orné de glands, retrouvant son équilibre en se rattrapant au bras de Alucard et d'Harry et marmonna : « elle n'est pas là, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Elle n'est pas encore arrivée ? dit Alucard en regardant Erika ouvrit son kit de potions et ajouter quelque pincées de ceci et de cela dans une petite bouteille en cristal.

« C'est bien » dit Ginny avec ardeur. « De quoi ai-je l'air ? »

« Terriblement sexy » dit Alucard d'un ton doucereuse, en tendant à Ginny un verre de liquide clair qu'Érika lui donna. « Maintenant, boit cela, c'est un tonifiant pour les nerfs, cela te donne du sang-froid pour empêcher un viole quand elle arrivera, tu sais. »

« Génial » dit Ginny avec enthousiasme, et elle avala l'antidote bruyamment.

Harry et Erika et Alucard la regardèrent. Pendant un moment, Ginny leva vers eux un visage rayonnant. Puis, très lentement, son sourire s'affaissa et disparut, pour être remplacée par une expression d'extrême horreur.

« Alors, revenue à la normal » dit Harry en souriant.

« J'ai envie de me faire fouetté par Elizabeth en retenue Orgie SM pour me punir avoir fait ça » grommela-t-elle.

« Alors elle est normal pour une nymphomane humaine dit alucard hilare. » Erika gloussa. « Merci beaucoup professeur. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi, ma fille ! Il n'y a pas de quoi » dit Erika phénix, alors que Ginny s'effondra dans le fauteuil le plus proche, l'air dévasté.

« Un remontant, voilà ce dont elle a besoin » continua Erika, se précipitant vers une table chargée de boissons. « J'ai de la bieraubeure, j'ai du vin, j'ai une des dernière bouteilles de cet hydromel vieilli en fût de chêne que j'ai commencée a la tête de cochon … humm... j'étais sensé la donner à Dumbledore pour Noël... ah et bien… » Il haussa les épaules « … ce qu'il n'a jamais eu ne pas lui manquer ! Pourquoi ne pas l'ouvrir maintenant et célébrer l'anniversaire de ta copine Harry ? Rien de mieux qu'un vin fin pour chasser le pincement au cœur d'un amour déçu… »

Elle gloussa de nouveau et Harry le rejoignit. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait presque seul avec Erika depuis sa première tentative désastreuse pour lui soustraire le vrai souvenir. Peut-être que s'il pouvait juste garder Erika de bonne humeur… peut-être que s'ils buvaient assez d'hydromel veille en fût de chêne…

« Et bien voilà, alors » dit Erika, tendant à Harry et Ron un verre d'hydromel

Chacun, avant de lever le sien. « Et bien, un très bon anniversaire, Janette ... »

« ... Ginny ... » chuchota Harry.

Mais Ginny, qui ne semblait pas écouter le toast, avait déjà jeté l'hydromel dans sa bouche et l'avait d'un trait en même temps que Alucard en disant : bizarre sa goutte l'eau bénite.

Il y eut une seconde à peine plus qu'un battement de cœur pendant laquelle Harry su que quelque chose de terriblement mauvais se produisait et Erika, ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir.

« .. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais tu un peu plus… »

« ALUCARD ! »

Le vampire avait laissé tomber son verre, il se leva à moitié de la chasse et se décomposais aussitôt ses bras et ses jambes tremblait de façon incontrôlable. Ses yeux de vampire devenaient frénétiques et dangereux et sa bouche et ses yeux ressortaient de leurs orbites.

« Professeur ! » vociféra Harry. « Faite quelque chose il a but de l'eau bénite d'église. »

Mais Erika semblait paralysée par l'horreur. Alucard convulsa et étouffa : sa peau se mettais brûler de l'intérieur.

« Quoi ... mais ... » bredouilla Erika.

Harry sauta par-dessus une table basse et couru vers le kit de potion d'Erika phénix, qui était ouvert, sortant des bocaux et de petits sachets, pendant que le son terrible de la respiration rauque d'Alucard emplissait la pièce.  
Puis il le trouva ... la bouteille de larme de phénix que Erika lui avait pris ne potions.  
Il revint à toute vitesse au coté de Alucard, ouvrit de force sa mâchoire et introduit le liquide dans sa bouche. Alucard eut un grand frisson, un halètement bruyant et les muscles de son corps se relâchèrent et tombais en transe comme en deuxième année dans la chambre des secret alors qu'au même moment dans la forêt hermione ressentais la douleur affreuse d'avoir abandonnée son maître vampire en danger et avoir failli a son devoirs de favorite, qu'elle en enleva brutalement son collier sans s'a apercevoir et courus sans prévenir les autres vers le château.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 : La filature des elfes.

« Alors dans l'ensemble, ce n'est pas un des meilleurs anniversaire de Ginny pour Alucard » dit Fred.

C'était le soir, l'aile du château ou se trouvait l'infirmerie était tranquille, les rideaux étaient tirée, les lampes allumée. Alucard était le seul à occuper un lit. Harry, sa femme en crise de larme tout comme Alucard la été pour elle en deuxième année et Ginny étaient assis à son chevet. Ils avaient passé la journée à attendre derrière la porte à double battant, essayant de regarder à l'intérieur à chaque allée et venue. Seul Hermione devais venir a cause qu'elle avait besoin de son sang d'une favorite pour calmer l'état frénétique d'un empoisonnement a l'eau bénite d'un maître vampire et elle se sentait terriblement coupable a présent d'avoir échouée à protéger son maîtres. Madame pomfresh les laissa seulement entrer vers huit heures, Fred et Georges, quand à eux, arrivèrent dix minutes après. Hermione marmonnait qu'elle était désolée d'avoir échoué dans son rôle de gardienne.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment de cette façon qu'on pensait remettre notre cadeau a notre sœur et donne une leçon de respect de la part de sa favorite a Alucard… » Dit Georges avec gravité, déposant un énorme fouet géant sur la table de chevet de Alucard avant de s'asseoir au côté de Ginny.

« Ouais, quand on imaginait la scène, Alucard était bien conscient et condamnée a vie être entièrement nue par Hermione grâce a ce fouet basée que Elizabeth utilise pour combattre. » dit Fred.

« On était surtout à Pré-au-Lard. On attendait pour lui faire la surprise… » Ajouta Georges.

« Vous étiez à Pré-au-Lard ? » demanda Ginny en levant soudainement les yeux.

« Ouais, on est en train de réfléchir à propos du rachat de Zonko… » Répondit Fred d'une voix sombre.

« Une filiale du marchés des immortelle à Pré-Au-Lard, tu vois, Alucard avais eu cette idée l'année dernière quand avant agressée Rita skeeter mais quel bien ça nous ferait si vous n'êtes plus autorisée à sortir les week-ends pour acheter nos produits… mais on s'en fiche pour le moment. »

Il tira une chaise à côté Harry et posa son regard sur la mine décomposée et brûler de Alucard en transe.

'' Que s'est-il exactement passé Harry ? »

Harry raconta de nouveau l'histoire qu'il avait bien dû raconter des centaines de fois entre Dumbledore, McGonagalll, Madame Pomfresh, Hermione sa favorite avec Ginny en témoins, hinata et Elizabeth et même Pansy.

'' … et alors j'ai mis ses 20 seconde après des larmes de phénix dans sa gorge et sa la calmée sa folie et sa la mis en transe a couru cherche de l'aide, McGonagall et Madame Pomfresh sont amené Alucard ici. Elle pense qu'il va bien. Madame pomfresh dit qu'il va devoir rester ici 4 jours au plus à peu près… mais le sang de Hermione améliore sont état… il devrait prendre aussi de l'essence d'amertume…''

« Bon, sang, c'est une chance que tu aies pensée à la larme de Phénix…. l'eau bénite sur les vampires les rend frénétique et devienne incontrôlable et leur soif dangereux. Une chance que ce n'est pas mortel que pour les purs vampires ou les vampires mordus comme moi ou Pansy ou Erika dit Hermione d'une voix brisée.

« C'est une chance qu'il y en n'ait eu dans la pièce. » renchérit Harry qui ne cessait de frissonner ne pensant à ce qui se serait passé s'il n'avait pas été capable de poser la main sur la fiole.

Hermione renifla de façon quasi inaudible. Elle avait été exceptionnellement pétrifiée toute la journée. Elle se sentait terriblement coupable de ne pas avoir été la pour l'empêche de boire cette poison bénite pour son maître vampire a cause était sa originellement les rôles d'une favorite gardienne. Quand elle sentant que Alucard en prenais trop c'est Elizabeth qui pris la relève suivie de Hinata. Elle n'avait presque pas pris part au débat entre Harry et Ginny sur la façon dont son mari avait été empoisonné. Elle restait simplement debout, près d'eux, la mâchoire serrée et la mine effrayée jusqu'au moment ou ils furent enfin autorisés à le voir.

« Elmira et ses filles sont au courant ? » demanda Fred à Ginny.

« Ils l'ont déjà vu, avec Erika, ils sont arrivée il a une heure avec Hermione qui étaient dans un état de panique – ils sont dans le bureau de Dumbledore à présent, mais ils ne vont pas tarder à revenir »

Ils marquèrent une pause pendant laquelle ils regardèrent tous. Alucard marmonnais dans son sommeil.

« Donc le poison était dans son verre ? » demanda Fred tranquillement.

« Oui » répondit aussitôt Harry, il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre et fut heureux de pouvoir parler d'autre chose. « Erika l'a vidée… »

« … aurait-t-elle pu verser quelque chose dans le verre de Alucard sans que tu ne t'en rend compte ? »

« Probablement pas…. » répondit Harry « mais pourquoi Erika voudrait-il empoisonner son fis ? »

« Aucune idée mais tu oublie qu'elle était la pire mangemorte autrefois… » Concéda Fred tout en fronçant les sourcils ; « tu ne crois pas qu'elle aurait pu échanger les verres par mégarde ? Voulant t'empoisonner, toi? »

« Avec de l'eau bénite d'église ? Pourquoi Erika voudrait-t-elle empoisonne Harry avec de l'eau bénite ou même moi ce n'est pas un poison pour les humain mais seulement contre les vampires. » Demanda aussitôt Ginny.

« J'sais pas… » répondit Fred « mais pas mal de monde voudrait empoisonner Harry, ou Alucard surtout, n'est-ce pas ? L'élu du néant et tout ça… »

« Donc tu pense que c'est à cause qu'elle était une mangemorte? » questionna Ginny.

« Tout es possible avec elle… elle couchait avec Tu-Sais-Qui, sombrement.

« Elle joue peut-être double jeu avec Dumbledore ! » suggéra George.

« Ou elle est peut-être innocente » ajouta Ginny « Le poison était peut-être déjà dans la bouteille et j'en suis bu moi aussi et je n'ai rien. Au début je pensais qu'était que de l'eau qui avaient le goût de l'eau dans les églises moldu. C'était probablement destiné à Erika elle-même.

'' Qui voudrais la tuer.''

'' Dumbledore pense que Voldemort le voulait à ses côtés a nouveau, » expliqua Harry. « Erika est resté cachée depuis l'incident du ministère avant de venir enseigner a Poudlard. » et puis » il se souvint alors que Dumbledore ni son propre fis n'avait pas réussi à tirer quoi que ce soit de Erika Phénix.

« Et peut-être que Voldemort voulait écarter Alucard de son chemin, peut-être qu'il pensait que Erika pourrait être utile à Dumbledore. »

« Mais tu disais que Erika avait prévu de donner cette bouteille à Dumbledore, sa ne l'aura pas tué non plus vu que l'eau bénite ne sert a empoisonnée les vampires ! » lui rappela Ginny. « Donc, l'empoisonneur aurait tout aussi facilement pu être après Dumbledore…''

« Alors l'empoisonneur ne connaissait pas très bien l'effet de l'eau bénite sur les demi-vampires, ni Erika. » suggéra alors Hermione, parlant pour la première fois depuis des heures, et s'exprimant comme si elle avait un mauvais rhume. « Quelqu'un connaissant vraiment Erika aurait sût qu'il y avait de forte chances pour qu'elle garde quelque chose d'aussi délicieux pour elle tout seul. »

« Sang hem-mi-nne… » Murmura subitement alucard d'une voir rauque.

Hermione lui tendit son bras et lui donnant son sang. Ils se turent tous, le regardant anxieusement. Après avoir marmonné de façon incompréhensible pendant un moment, il se mit tout simplement en transe une fois gavée de son sang.

Les portes du dortoir s'ouvrirent brusquement, les faisant tous sursauter, et Elmira et Hagrid se dirigea à grand pas vers eux. Ses cheveux étaient humide de pluie, son lourd manteau en fourrure d'ours traînait derrière lui, il tenait son arc dans une main et laissait sur le sol une trace boueuse de la taille d'un dauphin à chacun de ses pas.

« C'était dans la forêt toute la journée ! Avec Elmira » hélât-t-il. « L'était d'Aragog empire, je me suis occupé de lui… j'étais en train de préparer son dînée quand Rosalie est venu nous dire ce qui était arrivée avec Alucard ! Qu'est-ce qui a ? »

« Rien de grave. » rassura Harry » ils disent qu'il va bien… »

« Pas plus de six visiteurs à la fois! » brailla madame Pomfresh tout en sortant rapidement de son bureau.

« Et je suis fondatrice Pompon les lois ne m'affecte pas.

« Oh pardon fondatrice Phénix bien sûr vous pouvez restée vu que vous êtes de sa famille. »

« A part Hinata, hermione Elizabeth et Elmira nous somme 6 avec Hagrid.

« Ah ... euh ... oui ... » dit-elle, se rendant compte qu'elle avait compté Hagrid plusieurs fois à cause de son immensité.

Afin de masquer son erreur, elle s'empressa de nettoyer avec sa baguette les grandes traces boueuses qui ornaient le sol.

« Je n'y crois pas » dit Hagrid d'une voix rauque, secouant sa grosse tête hirsute et fixant Alucard. « Je ne peux pas y croire… Mais regardez-le ! Qui a poudlard voudrait s'en prendre à lui ? Hein ? Bon il y a bien sur ses ennemi et quasiment tout les mangemort qui existe mais quand même ? »

« C'est justement de ça que nous parlions. » expliqua Harry « On n'en sait rien… »

« Quelqu'un qui aurait-il quelque chose contre les phénix ? » demanda Hagrid avec anxiété. « D'abord Hermione qui fait agressée par rosmerta contrôler par imperium et maintenant son mari… »

« Je ne vois pas que voudrait liquider les phénix… » Avança Georges.

« Dubois aurait bien voulus le faire avec les Serpentards sauf qui adorais Alucard vu qui était le plus pire joueur de l'école. »

« Je crois pas qu'il y ait un quelconque lien avec le Judith, mais je n'écarte pas le fait qu'il peut en avoir un entre les deux attaques… » Confia sereinement Hermione.

« Comment peux-tu en être sûre ? » demanda Fred.

« Eh bien… tout d'abord, le coup aurait dû leur être fatal à tous les deux, c'est d'ailleurs une chance qu'ils soient encore en vie. Et puis il semblerait que cette empoisonneur tente sans succès d'évite de me contrarier pour que Alucard intervienne, sauf que sa marche pas vu que j'ai été attaque et Alucard empoisonnée. Et puis ni le poison et ni le collier n'ont réussi à attendre la personne voulue. Bien sûr, » ajoute-t-elle. « Ça veut dire que les personnes derrière tout ça sont encore plus dangereuse mais qui ont peur de ma puissance et de celle d'Alucard, car elles ne semblent pas se soucier du nombre de personne humaine auxquelles les pourraient nuire mais semble se soucier que les Phénix ne soit pas blessée parmi les vraies victimes… »

Avant que quiconque ne puisse répondre au discours macabre de la jeune fille, les portes du dortoir s'ouvrent de nouveau et Madame et Monsieur Weasley et Erika se hâtèrent dans la pièce. Lors de leur première visite, ils s'étaient seulement préoccupé de savoir si Alucard allait se rétablir complétements. Mais cette fois, Erika saisit Harry et le serra très fort dans ses bras.

« Dumbledore nous a dit que tu avais sauvé son fis avec les larmes de phénix ! » sanglota-t-elle. Oh Harry ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire ! Tu as sauvé hinata, et alucard, maintenant tu sauve encore alucard… »

« Arrête de… je n'ai pas… » Marmonna Harry, gêné.

« La moitié de la famille phénix te doit la vie maintenant que j'y repense dit la fondatrice Elmira » dit-elle, la gorge nouée. On peut dire que ce fut un jour de chance pour la famille Phénix quand Alucard est te surveiller durent ton enfance difficile, et qui est venu te cherche pour allez a poudlard Harry… »

Harry ne sut quoi répondre à et fut soulagé lorsque Mme Pomfresh pénétra dans la pièce afin de débiter son discours sur le fait qu'il ne fallait pas plus de six visiteurs humain autour du lit de Alucard. Il sortit donc immédiatement avec Ginny, suivi de Hagrid, laissant seul ainsi Alucard seul avec sa famille de vampire et les Weasley aussi.

« C'est affreux… » Maugréa Hagrid dans sa grosse barbe tandis qu'ils marchaient le long du couloir vers les escaliers de marbre. « Tout ces nouvelles mesure de sécurité… et les phénix sont encore touchées… Dumbledore en est malade… il n'en parle pas trop mais je peux vous dire que… »

« Il n'a vraiment aucune idée Hagrid ? » demanda désespérément Ginny.

« Je suis sûr qu'il a des milliers d'idées! Dumbledore est un homme très intelligent ... » assure-t-il avec son habituelle loyauté pour le vieil homme. « Mais il ne sait pas qui a envoyé ce collier ni qui a mis le poison dans le vin ... ou alors ils auraient été capturés n'est-ce pas? Tout ça m'inquiète ... » ajouta-t-il tout en baissant le ton et jetant un œil derrière son épaule (Harry prenant des précautions supplémentaires de vérifia le plafond ... au cas où il y aurait Peeves).  
« Je me demande combien de temps Poudlard va rester ouvert avec toutes ces attaques! Une autre fois comme la Chambre des Secrets, non? Ce sera la panique, beaucoup de parents retireront leurs enfants de l'école, et ensuite, vous connaissez le conseil d'administration …

Hagrid s'arrêta comme le fantôme d'une femme aux cheveux longs passait calmement derrière eux. Il reprit alors dans un murmure raque : « … le conseil parlera de fermer poudlard pour de bon… tout comme Durstrang l'est à présent. »

« Sûrement non ? » répondit Ginny, la mine inquiète.

« Ils verront tout ça de leur point de vue! » rétorqua-t-il durement. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il y a certes toujours un risque à envoyer ses enfants à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? Il faut s'attendre à des accidents quand des centaines de mineurs sont enfermés tous ensemble… mais une tentative de meurtre sur un phénix, c'est différent... Sans parlé de la colère de Dumbledore envers Alucard et Rogue…''

Hagrid s'arrêta aussitôt tandis qu'une expression familière de culpabilité orna son visage de façon tout à fait visible malgré son épaisse barbe noire.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry rapidement. « Dumbledore en colère contre Alucard et Rogue ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça… » Répondit Hagrid malgré la panique sur son visage. « Oh! Regardez l'heure ! Presque minuit ! Je dois… »

« Hagrid ! Pourquoi Dumbledore est-il en colère contre Alucard et Rogue ? » Demanda Harry d'une voix forte.

« Chut! » lança Hagrid, les regardants tous les deux, visiblement nerveux et agacé.

« Ne crie pas comme ça Harry ! Tu veux me faire virer ou quoi ? Hum… je ne crois pas que tu t'en soucies beaucoup puisque tu as abandonnée les soins aux créatures ma... »

« N'essaie pas de me faire culpabiliser, ça ne marchera pas! » grogna Harry. « Qu'est-ce que Rogue et alucard ont fait ?

« Je ne sais pas, Harry, je n'aurais pas dû entendre ça ! Je... euh... .Je sortais de la Forêt interdite l'autre soir avec Hinata et on a surpris leur discussion… euh... dispute. Il ne nous a porté aucune attention alors je me suis caché et hinata aussi et on a essayé de ne pas les écouter, mais c'était… euh... c'est une discussion assez … euh… animée, et ce n'était pas facile de les ignorer… »

« Et alors? » le pressa Harry alors qu'il traînait difficilement ses énormes pieds.

« Alors j'ai juste entendu Rogue et Alucard reprocher à Dumbledore le fait qu'il fasse comme si de rien n'était que peut-être qu'il – Rogue et Alucard – ne devrait pas faire ça plus longtemps… »

« Faire quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas Harry, c'était comme si Alucard et Rogue était surchargé de travail, c'est tout… de toute façon, Dumbledore lui a aussitôt répondu qu'il avait été d'accord pour le faire tout comme Alucard et que c'était comme ça. Il a été plutôt ferme avec eux. Ensuite, il a brièvement parlé des investigations d'Alucard sur sa propre mère dans sa maison, Serpentard. Bah… n'y a rien d'étrange à ce propos… » Ajouta-t-il à la hâte... » Ajouta-t-il à la hâte tandis que Harry et Ginny s'échangeaient des regards significatifs. « Tout les directeurs de maison ont dû un peu s'occuper depuis l'agression ratée de Hermione et du collier… »

« Ouais, mais Dumbledore ne s'est jamais disputé avec Alucard ni avec les autres, non ? » dit Harry.

« Écoute… » Hagrid tourna son arc dans sa main avec maladresse : un gros bruit d'éclat et il se brisa en deux. « Je sais ce que tu penses de Rogue, Harry, et je ne veux pas que tu portes plus d'intérêt à tout ça… »

« Attention! » dit Ginny brusquement.

Ils se tournèrent juste à temps pour voir l'ombre de Rusard surgir de derrière le mur auquel ils tournaient le dos avant que l'homme lui même n'apparaisse, courbé, les lèvres étirées en un fin rictus.

« Oh, Oh! » siffla-t-il « Hors de son lit à une heure si tardive? Ça mérite une petite retenue! »

«Non, c'est bon Rusard, »répliqua Hagrid« Ils sont avec moi. »

« Et quelle différence ça fait ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix irritante.

« Je suis professeur non ? Espèce de cramol sournois ! » Rétorqua aussitôt Hagrid.

Un sifflement strident retentit tandis que la tête de Rusard semblait gonfler de colère. Miss Teigne arriva, l'air de rien, se trémoussant entre les chevilles maigrelettes de son maître.

« Allez-y ... » souffla Hagrid, la bouche en coin.

Harry ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Lui et Hermione partirent en courant tandis que les voix des deux hommes retentissaient derrière eux. Ils croisèrent Peeves au dernier tournant avant la tour de Griffondor mais il se dirigeait joyeusement et aussi vite qu'un éclair vers la source des hurlements, jacassements et autres cris.

« Quand il y a du conflit,

Quand il y a du trouble,

Appelez Peevzy,

Il en fera le double! »

La grosse dame, qui était assoupie, se réveilla à contrecœur, elle bascula quand même, la mine renfrognée, afin de les laisser monter dans la salle commune heureusement calme et vide. Les gens ne devaient pas encore être au courant pour Alucard.

Harry fut très soulagé, il avait eu sa dose de questions pour la journée ... Hermione lui souhaita bonne nuit pour allez chassez à cause que le traitement l'avais affamée. Cependant, Harry ne bougea pas, il prit place devant l'âtre et laissa son regard dériver sur les braises mourantes.

Alors comme ça Dumbledore avait réprimandé Alucard et Rogue ? En dépit de tout ce qu'il avait dit à Harry, en dépit de son insistance à faire entièrement confiance à Rogue, Dumbledore s'était mis en colère contre lui et le fis du néant… il pensait que Alucard et Rogue n'avait pas essayé d'enquêter très profondément sur les Serpentards… ou peut-être de ne pas avoir assez enquêté sur un Serpentard en particulier : Malefoy ou Erika ?

C'était sûrement pour ça que Dumbledore n'avait pas voulu que Harry fasse quoi que ce soit de stupide, afin de s'occuper de l'affaire lui même, faisant comme s'il n'y avait rien de plausible dans les soupçons de Harry. Ça y ressemblait en tout cas. Il était donc possible que Dumbledore n'ait pas voulu distraire Harry de ses leçons, ou de l'obtention de la mémoire d'Erika Phénix. Peut être que Dumbledore ne pensait pas raisonnable de confier des soupçons à propos d'un de ses professeur et du fis de Voldemort à un élève de seize ans ...

Les nouvelles à propos de l'empoisonnement de Alucard s'étaient répandues assez rapidement le lendemain, mais ça ne causa pas la même tension que l'attaque de Hermione vu qui personne n'a été arrêtée par les goules des phénix.

Les gens semblaient penser que c'était un accident, étant donné qu'il se trouvait dans le bureau de sa mère et qu'on lui avait donnée un antidote aussitôt. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir eu beaucoup de mal. A vrai dire, les Gryffondors étaient en général beaucoup plus intéressées par le premier match contre poufsouffle, la plupart d'entre eux voulant voir Zacharias Smith dans l'autre équipe, se faire battre à pate couture a cause qui était un fervent partisante Anti-vampire de poudlard.

Quelque jours plus tard, alucard était repris conscience et croyais même que hermione l'avais violé en transe pour se venger en deuxième année.

'' Est-ce que ça va Alucard tu semble perdu ?

'' Heu oui tu ne ma pas violer ?

'' Bien non tu étais malade et en transe pourquoi je t'aurais violé.

'' Et bien pour te venger de ce que je tes fait subir en deuxième année chérie

Hermione éclatais de rire et alucard souriais était se rire-là qu'il lui avait tant manquée et avais même remarqué qu'elle ne portait pas son collier.

'' Ou est mon cadeau ? Tu ne le porte plus ?

'' Oui je l'ai dans les poche c'est juste que en état de panique je l'ai enlevé pour venir te voir.

Alucard voyais qu'elle se sentait coupable et lui souriais et tentais de changée de sujet.

'' Dit favorite chante moi une chanson, tu me manque beaucoup, j'autorise même a chantée pour humilier si tu veux.

'' Pas pour l'instant.

'' Pourquoi pas ?

'' A cause que tu ne mérite pas de chanson pour le moment et de deux Je n'ai pas idée de chanson a te chantée pour t'humilier.

'' Ouais je préfère la deuxième raison que la première.

Elle rit de la blague ce qui fit sourire alucard a cause il voyait que sa lui avais manqué de la voir rire sincèrement et pas son coté imitatrice de son ex.

'' Mais si tu es sage je tâcherais de t'en trouvée une pour t'humilier, mon cher mari infidèle.

Harry, cependant, n'était pas vraiment intéressé par le Quidditch; il était rapidement devenu obsédé par Drago Malefoy. Il passait son temps à vérifier la Carte du Maraudeur dès que l'occasion se présentait, faisant alors des détours par les endroits ou était Malefoy, mais il n'avait encore rien détecté de suspect. Il y avait toujours des moments incompréhensibles où malefoy disparaissait tout simplement de la carte…

Ce journée la Harry passais le voir il malgré son état de faiblesse, il reparlait amicalement avec Hermione qui avais fini par trouver une chanson a cause qu'elle a craqué sur ses demande de lui chantée une chanson même si pour se moquer de lui et elle se met a chantée doucement la chanson modifier de la complainte de Sally, la préférée de Elmira et en ignorant aussi celle de sa favorite Rosalie.

 _Il y a une ombre vampire dans le vent…_

 _Je crois qu'une tragédie sexuelle t'attend…_

 _Comment te faire avouer que tu la déteste._

 _Sans nous faire part de ton problème ?_

 _Si tu ne la largue pas, je te dis que le pire pour toi et a venir_

 _Sais-tu que pour toi, je donnerais mon sang ?_

 _On songe souvent, de te faire accusée de viole sur une jeune proie._

 _Pour provoquer ton bannissement_

 _Même si tu me tourmente sexuellement._

 _Que deviendra mon bon mari_

 _Ou nous conduira ta folie sexuelle ?_

 _Autour de nous, tout le monde t'acclame_

 _Tes un gros con de me tromper avec un troll_

 _Même ta sœur moka a meilleur goût qu'elle._

 _Mais moi je brûle d'une tout autre haine contre toi._

 _Parfois, notre vie de couple est un vrai drame._

 _Saurai-je un jour, t'offrir mon amour ?_

 _Sauras-tu prête à arrêter d'agir comme ta mère_

 _Et je l'espère… que c'est pour bientôt sinon je te ferais un duel mortelle._

 _Même si te blessée me tourmente._

Alucard la regardais avec tendresse et tristesse cette fois la mais il le complimenta sur la chanson et avouais qu'elle c'était sûrement très entraînée pendant notre mini guerre musical d'amoureux.

'' Pas mal hermione, et crois moi il y a de très bonne raison que l'autre interdit de te révélez pour que j'aille méritée cette chanson injure sur nous-même, autant mon coté humaine que l'autre con scellez.

Mais Harry n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour envisager le problème; entre le Quidditch, les devoir et le fait d'être poursuivi ou qu'il aille par Lavande Brown a défaut de Cormac McLaggen.

Il avais arrivée a savoir lequel qui préférais le plus dans le rang le plus agaçant et sa allais a Lavande Brown qui cessait son continuel flot de sous-entendu du fait qu'elle ferait une meilleur favorite a alucard sa femme actuelle. McLaggen ne le dérangeais pas du tout a cause a que aucun membre de l'équipe de gryffondor n'ont été attaqué aucune sorte. En même temps, Lavande ne cessait de venir vers Harry pour discuter d'Alucard, ce qu'Harry trouvait bien plus épuisant a la longue. Pour commencer, Lavande avait été très déçue que personne ne l'appelle alors qu'Alucard était à l'infirmerie.

-« mais quand même ! On aurait pu me prévenir au lieu de sa femme malgré que je sache qu'elle doit donner son sang pour son traitement ! » - mais malheureusement elle avait décidé de pardonner à Harry pour ce léger trou de mémoire. Elle se débrouillait donc pour avoir des discussions très profondes à propos des sentiments de Alucard, une expérience assez gênante à laquelle Harry aurait volontiers renoncé.

« Écoute, pourquoi tu ne parles pas de tout ça avec lui ? » demanda Harry, après une interrogation particulièrement longue de Lavande qui se demandait ce qu'avait précisément dit Alucard à propos de ses nouvelles robe et si oui ou non Harry pensait que Alucard puisse considérer sa relation avec Lavande comme « sérieuse et ne pas demander a sa femme le divorce ».

« Bien, j'aimerais bien, mais il est tout le temps en transe quand je vais le voir ! » dit-t-elle irritée.

« Ah bon ? » demanda Harry, surpris, car lui-même avait trouvé Alucard parfaitement éveillée à chacune de ses visites à l'infirmerie. Et même Hermione lui adressais à nouveau la parole vu qui lui chantais ensemble une complainte d'une favorite mais modifier par elle pour le taquiner. Ils avaient pas commentée la dispute de Dumbledore envers lui ou rogue a cause il ne s'en souvenait pas du tout de être fait disputée par Dumbledore mais passaient leur temps à injurier McLaggen avec Pansy.

'' Sa femme continue tu de lui donner son sang ? » Demanda soudainement Lavande.

« Oui, elle est a son chevet vu que il ne peut pas chassée… c'est sa femme après tout ? » demanda Harry avec gêne.

« Ouais sa femme… laisse-moi rire ! » rétorqua-t-elle avec mépris. « Elle lui a jeté son alliance au visage et refusais de lui parler pendant des semaines, sauf que quand elle et lui se fessais des concours de chanson qui s'insultais un l'autre, quand il a commencé à coucher avec moi! Mais je suppose qu'elle s'en veut se réconcilier avec lui maintenant qu'il est intéressant… »

« Être empoisonnée a l'eau Bénite, tu appelles ça intéressant ? C'est sa favorite tu seras » demanda Harry. « De toute façon… désolé, je dois y allez… McLaggen arrive pour une discussion sur le Quidditch. » Ajouta t-il avec hâte. Et il se précipita sur le côté, dans l'encastrement d'une porte qui ressemblait bien à un mur. Il se jeta dans la petite ouverture et s'en alla vers la salle des potions où heureusement ni Lavande, ni McLaggen ne pouvaient le suivre.

Dans la matinée du match comme Poufsouffle, Harry passa à l'infirmerie avant d'aller au terrain. Alucard était assez agité et déçus; madame Pomfresh ne voulait pas le laisser commentée le match, prétextant que cela l'énerverait un peu plus.

« Alors ? Je parie que McLaggen tente de violer Pansy ? Pour se défoulée de ne pas être a nouveau choisie a cause aucun membre de ton équipe n'a été blessée.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit… » Répondit patiemment Harry. « Il pourrait être de niveau mondial, que je l'aurais pu le garder dans une équipe même pour serrer les balais des joueur. Contrairement a Elizabeth qui est un peu calmer ses colère je la préfère a lui. Et en parlant de se débarrasser de quelqu'un, ajouta-t-il en se levant et prenant son éclair de feu. « Quand est-ce que tu arrêteras de faire ton jedusor envers Hermione et faire semblant d'aimer Lavande… tu n'a lui pas dit et je cite en troisième année que Lavande était une fusion entre temari et Moka black en être humain et que tu aurais jamais pu l'aurais touché en disant sa a Hermione quand tu lui as fait la mauvaise blague de la faire montée hypnotisée sur Buck. Alors cesse de faire ton gros con de serpentard et faire semblant de te mettre en trance vampirique quand elle vient te voir ? Elle est en train de me rendre fou. »

« Ah… ** _C'est ça que j'ai t'ai oublié quand je me suis jetée une oubliette_ ** pensais son double et Alucard, d'un eut regard désolé. « Ouais… ok. J'ai un peu disons oublier cette promesse envers hermione a cause que j'ai tentée oublier une mauvaise chasse a l'énergie été passée avec le sort oubliette et sa a pas fonctionnée totalement. »

« Alors Si tu n'as plus envie de coucher avec débarrasse-toi la manière des phénix, même si tu as oublié ta promesse. » suggéra Harry.

« Ouais… est bien ce n'est pas si facile hein ?... » Répondit Alucard. Il marqua une pause.

« Est-ce que ma femme viendra un peu me voir avant le match ? » demanda-t-il simplement.

« Non, elle est déjà au terrain avec Ginny et hinata. »

« Ah… d'accord… » Dit-il, l'air morne. « Ben bonne chance ! J'espère que tu ridiculiseras Elizabeth… euh. Je veux dire ce con de Smith. »

« J'essaierais de faire les deux » répondit Harry, hissant son balai sur son épaule. « On se revoit après le match. »

Il sortit dans les couloirs déserts, tous les élèves étaient dehors, assis sur les gradins ou se dirigeant vers le terrain. Il jeta un œil derrière les fenêtres, essayant de voir à quelle force de vent ils devraient faire face quand un bruit attira son regard. C'était Malefoy, il marchait dans sa direction, en compagnie d'un couple de petites amies, lesquelles paraissaient moroses et pleines d'amertume. Malefoy s'arrêta brusquement à la vue d'Harry, il lui lança un regard narquois et reprit sa marche.

«Où est-ce que tu vas?» demanda Harry.

« Ouais Je vais sûrement te le dire, puisque ce sont tes affaires Potter! » lança Malefoy avec sarcasme. « Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, ils attendent "le Capitaine Néant" - "le Garçon qui marque"- peu importe comment ils t'appellent ces temps-ci! »

Une des filles gloussa malgré elle. Harry la fixa. Elle se mit à rougir. Malefoy poussa Harry et les deux filles le suivirent en trottinant, tournant à l'angle d'un mur et disparaissant de sa vue.

Cloué sur place, Harry les regarda disparaître. C'était exaspérant; il était sur le point d'être en retard au match et voilà que Malefoy se pointait, rôdant alors que le château était désert: c'était une excellente opportunité pour voir ce que Malefoy manigançait. Les secondes silencieuses s'égrenèrent, et Harry se rendit compte qu'il était figé, fixant l'endroit où Malefoy avait disparu.

« Où étais-tu? » demanda Ginny, tandis qu'Harry se précipitait dans les vestiaires. Le reste de l'équipe était changé et prêt; Coote et Peakes, les batteurs, tapaient nerveusement avec leur battes sur leurs jambes.

« J'ai rencontré Malefoy, « répondit calmement Harry, tandis qu'il enfilait ses robes rouges.

« Alors? »

« Alors je voulais savoir comment ça se faisait qu'il soit seul avec deux filles dans le château alors que tout le monde est dehors ... »

« Est-ce que c'est important maintenant? »

« Et bien je ne suis pas prêt de le découvrir, n'est ce pas? » dit Harry, saisissant son Éclair de Feu et ses lunettes. « Allez! » Et sans un autre mot, il sortit vers les huées et les acclamations assourdissantes du terrain. Il y avait une légère brise, les nuages étaient épars et de temps à autre un rayon de soleil vif et éclatant venait éblouir les joueurs.

« Conditions difficiles ! » s'exclama Elizabeth au reste de l'équipe. « Cootes, Peakes ! Voulez dans la direction inverse au soleil, ainsi il ne vous verra pas venir… »

« Elizabeth pour la centième fois je suis capitaine et pas toi. Boucle-la et arrête de leur donner des instructions! Sinon je dis à hinata que tu as été trop gentille et elle va te punir comme il se doit si tu ne t'occupe pas de ton poste de gardienne ! »

« Oui désolé capitaine. » dit-t-elle avec un sourire moqueuse.

Une fois qu'Elizabeth se remit en marche, Harry se tourna vers coote et peakes.

« Assurez-vous de voler dans la direction inverse au soleil… » Dit Harry, à contrecœur en réalisant que Elizabeth donnais de très bon conseil et sa semblais s'amusée de faire ça a chaque partie pour le faire chier.

Il serra la main du Capitaine de Poufsouffle et au coup de sifflet de Madame Bibine, il s'envola de sorte à surplomber le terrain et le reste de l'équipe, à la recherche du Vif d'Or.

S'il l'attrapait vite et bien, il aurait peut-être une chance de trouver Malefoy sur la Carte du Maraudeur et de savoir ce qu'il faisait...

« Et c'est Smith de Poufsouffle qui a le Souaffle! » dit une voix rêveuse, se répercutant sur le terrain. « C'est Alucard a sa place qui a commenté la dernière fois, bien sûr, et Ginny Weasley l'a embrassée, et lui foutre une clac je pense probablement délibérément que si sa aurais étais Smith elle aurait foncée dedans dans son balais. Je suppose qu'elle regret qu'alucard aille pris sa place maintenant qu'il joue contre eux- ah ! Regardez! Il perd le souafle ! Ma copine sexuelle Ginny le lui prend, je l'aime bien coucher avec elle et son capitaine ils sont si gentille avec moi… »

Harry fixa le podium du commentateur. Sûrement personne de censé n'aurait laissé Lucy Lovegood commenter ? Même vu du dessus il n'y avait aucune chance de se tromper sur ses cheveux blonds sales, ou le collier de bouchons de bièraubeurre. À côté de Lucy, le professeur McGonagall semblait légèrement gênée, comme si elle regrettait de ne pas avoir choisie un phénix exemple hinata.

« Mais maintenant c'est ce grand joueur de Poufsouffle qui reprend le souaffle, je ne me souviens pas de son nom, un truc comme Bible ... non ... Buggins ... »

« C'est Cadwallader! » dit McGonagall d'une voix forte tandis que la foule se mit à rire.

Harry chercha de nouveau le Vif d'Or mais aucune trace de lui. Un moment après,

Cadwallader marquait. Elizabeth criait des critiques à Ginny sur le fait qu'elle ait perdu le Souaffle, et ne remarqua pas la grosse balle rouge lui passer près de l'oreille droite.

« Elizabeth ! Occupe-toi de ce que tu es censé faire et laissez les autres tranquilles! » Hurla Harry, se tournant pour faire face a Balthory.

« Tu ne donne pas un grrrand exemple! » rétorquais Elizabeth, rouge de fureur.

« Et Harry Potter se dispute maintenant avec sa gardienne, » dit sereinement Luna, alors que Poufsouffles et Serpentards lançaient des acclamations et des huées dans la foule.

« Je ne pense pas que ça l'aidera à trouver le Vif d'Or, mais c'est peut-être une astucieuse ruse ... »

Jurant furieusement, Harry fit volte-face et remonta dans les airs. Il scruta des yeux le terrain à la recherche de la minuscule balle ailée et dorée.

Ginny et Demelza marquèrent une fois chacune, donnant aux supporters rouge et or de quoi les acclamer. Puis Cadwallader marquais mais Elizabeth fini par le bloquer finalement, égalisant le score, mais Lucy ne sembla pas avoir remarqué, elle semblait totalement se désintéresser des choses ordinaires telles que le score et s'occupait d'attirer l'attention de la foule sur des choses telles que la forme des nuages ou de la possibilité que Alucard phénix, si il aurais pas été blessée par de l'eau bénite aurais pu croquer Zacharie Smith, qui n'était pas arrivé jusqu'à la gardée la balle plus d'une minute, souffre de quelque chose appelez la fièvre vampire du perdant.

« Soixante-dix - quarante pour Poufsouffle! » aboya le Professeur McGonagall dans le mégaphone de Luna.

« Déjà? » demanda vaguement Luna. « Oh! Regardez! La gardienne de Gryffondor a pris la batte d'un des batteurs! »

Harry fit une vrille en plein ciel. Sans nul doute, Balthory, pour des raisons que elle seul connaissait, avait prit la batte à Peakes et semblait lui faire une démonstration sur la façon de frapper dans un cognard vers un Cadwallder approchant.

« Vas-tu lui rendre sa batte et retourner à ton poste?! » rugit Harry, se précipitant vers Elizabeth tandis que ce dernier essayait de donner un coup violent dans le cognard et le ratait.

Une douleur aveuglante, écœurante ... et la sensation de tomber dans un long tunnel...

Puis la chose dont Harry se souvint ensuite, c'était qu'il était allongé dans un lit incroyablement chaud et agréable, fixant le cercle de lumière qu'émettait la lampe dans l'ombre du plafond. Il releva sa tête avec difficulté. À sa gauche se tenait un vampire avec un air familier, aux yeux enflammer et glacée et au visage tachetée de brûlure.

« Ravis de ta visite, j'ai pas été capable de t'emmener Elizabeth en transe vampirique pour que tu la saute pour la punir de t'avoir assommée. Désolé de ne pas avoir emmené cléo pour ça vu qu'elle me boude depuis noël. »

Harry cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui. Bien sûr; il était à l'infirmerie. Le ciel à l'extérieur était indigo et pourpre. Le match devait être fini depuis quelques heures … et plus aucune chance de coincé Malefoy. La tête d'Harry était lourde; il y déposa une main sentit un entremêlement de bandages.

« Crâne fêlé. » dit Madame Pomfresh, s'agitant ça et là et le repoussant contre ses oreillers. « Rien d'inquiétant, j'ai réparé ça aussitôt, mais je dois vous garder cette nuit.

Vous ne devrez pas vous surmener pendant quelques heures. »

« Je ne veux pas rester ici toute la nuit! » vociféra Harry, s'asseyant et jetant sa couverture.

« Je veux trouver et humilier Elizabeth a l'aide de Hinata sa femme et même la violer avec elle et me faire banni de poudlard pour attaque sexuelle a une idiote de ministre de Transylvanie. »

« J'ai bien peur que ça vous conduise au surmenage » dit Madame Pomfresh, le repoussant fermement dans son lit et pointant sa baguette de façon menaçante. « Vous resterez là jusqu'à que je vous relâche, Potter, ou je devrais appeler le directeur! »

Alucard rigolais de la blague du viole de Elizabeth. Elle retourna dans son bureau et Harry s'affaissa dans ses coussins, fulminant.

« Tu sais combien on a perdu? » demanda-t-il à Alucard tout en serrant les dents.

« Perdu ! Plutôt vous avez gagné, Elizabeth après t'avoir assommée en tentant de te retaper a avaler comme toi le vif d'or en pleine course comme en première année quand quirrel te lançais un sort en passant tu y ressemble beaucoup l'odeur de l'ail et de mon père en moins.

« Brillant ! » grogna Harry stupéfait. « Vraiment brillant ! Dès que je t'attraper sa femme de ta fille je la viole »... »

« Tu ne veux quand même pas attraper la comtesse sanglante elle ta fait gagnée, et elle fait la taille d'un troll plus elle a la force du frère de Hagrid en plus… » Raisonna Alucard amusée.

« Personnellement, je pense que ça sera beaucoup mieux si Hinata la punis a ta place et a ton honneur bien sûr pour t'avoir assommée. De toute façon, le reste de l'équipe s'en sera occuper avant ton retour, il est a la fois furieux de l'incident et content que vous avez quand même gagnée grâce a elle en même temps, et crois moi, ne te met pas sur le chemin de ma fille quand il s'agit de vraiment punir sa femme.''

Il y avait une pointe de jubilation sadique dans la voix de Alucard ; Harry était certain qu'il était plus qu'excité par le fait que Elizabeth a proche fait tout raté. Harry resta là, fixant la plaque de lumière sur le plafond, son crâne récemment réparé ne lui faisant pas vraiment mal, mais il se sentait assez sensible sous tous ses bandages.

'' Je pouvais entendre les commentaires du match d'ici » dit Alucard entre deux ricanements. « J'espère que Luna commentera les matches de Smith dorénavant.. .La fièvre vampire du perdant… »

Mais Harry était encore trop énervé pour trouver un quelconque humour à la situation et après un instant, les remarques d'Alucard s'atténuèrent.

'' Ginny est venue te sautée pendant que tu étais inconscient, j'ai tout matée. » Dit-il après un longue pause. et j'ai même participer après mais pas en même temps, s'imaginant rapidement une scène de cul dans laquelle Ginny, pleurant en baisant sur son corps inertes, confessait ses profond fantasme a son égard a alucard qui le plaquais contre lui en le prenant par arrière qui était sa position préférée.

« Elle dit que tu es arrivé juste à temps pour le match. Comment ça se fait? Tu es parti d'ici assez tôt ... »

« Oh ... » dit Harry, tandis que la scène se reproduisait devant ses yeux. «Ouais ... J'ai vu Malefoy errant avec deux filles qui ne semblaient pas vraiment heureuses d'être avec lui, et c'est la deuxième fois qu'il ne vient pas au lancement d'un match avec tout le reste de l'école. Il a raté le dernier match, tu te souviens? » Soupira Harry. « J'aurais voulu le suivre cette fois-ci, le match était un tel fiasco ... »

« Ne sois pas stupide, » dit Alucard brusquement. « Tu ne pouvais pas louper un match juste pour suivre Malefoy, tu es leur Capitaine moi par contre si aurais continué de jouer je l'aurais fait et même avec mon absence je suis sur que ma maison aurais perdu!

« Je veux savoir ce qu'il trafique. » dit Harry. « Et ne me dit pas que c'est dans ma tête, pas après ce que j'ai surpris entre lui et Rogue… »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était dans ta tête, » dit Alucard, s'appuyant sur un coude et fronçant les sourcils vers Harry. « Mais il n'y a aucune règle indiquant que seul une personne à la fois peut comploter dans cette établissement ! Tu deviens un peu trop obsédé par Malefoy, cousin ! Je veux dire, penser manquer un match juste pour le suivre… et ce n'est pas totalement un fiasco vu que vous avez gagnée par chance…

« Je veux l'attraper sur le fait! » dit Harry avec frustration. « Je veux dire, où va-t-il quand il disparaît subitement de la carte? »

«Je ne sais pas ... Pré-au-lard? » suggéra alucard en baillant.

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu passer près des passages secrets sur la carte. Je croyais qu'ils étaient surveillés par les goules d'Elmira… »

« Ben ... je sais pas ... » dit alucard.

Le silence tomba entre eux. Harry regardait le cercle de lumière au dessus de lui, pensif ... Si seulement il avait le pouvoir de Rufus Scrimgeour, il aurait fait suivre Malefoy, mais malheureusement, Harry n'avait pas un bureau rempli d'Aurors à sa disposition... il pensa brièvement essayer de rétablir l'Armée de Dumbledore, mais il y avait toujours le problème des absences des élèves aux cours; après tout, la plupart d'entre eux avaient des emplois du temps bien chargés.

Un léger grognement provenait du lit d'Alucard, après un moment, Madame pomfresh sortit de son bureau, portant une épaisse robe de chance, c'était plus facile de simuler le sommeil, Harry roula sur le côté et l'écouta fermer les rideaux à l'aide de sa baguette. Les lampes s'éteignirent et elle retourna à son bureau; Harry entendit la porte cliquer derrière elle et sut qu'elle allait se coucher.

C'était, songea Harry dans l'obscurité, la troisième fois qu'il allait à l'infirmerie à cause des accidents de Quidditch. La fois d'avant, il était tombé de son balai à cause de la présence de Détraqueurs près du terrain, et la fois encore avant, tous les os de son bras avaient été enlevés à cause de l'incurable bêtise du Professeur Pédophile Lockhart… ç'avait était sa plus grosse douleur et de loin… mais alucard avais quand même profité avec lui des victimes de lui-même possédée qui contrôlais la mère de cléo…. il se souvient de l'orgie et de l'agonie vécue lors de la repousse de ses os dans tout le bras en une nuit. Un semi malaise effacée par l'orgie de se faire hinata en trance avec son frère… mais revenu par un visite d'un visiteur inattendu après l'orgie au milieu de la…

Harry se redressa, le cœur battant, les bandages de travers. Il avait enfin trouvé une solution : il y avait une moyen de suivre Malefoy – comment pouvait-il avoir oublié pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ?

Mais la question était, comment l'appeler ? Que faisait-il ? Calmement, à titre d'essai, Harry parla dans la pénombre.

« Kreattur ? »

Il y eut un craquement fort puis un bruit de bagarre et deux cris aigus remplirent la chambre silencieuse. Alucard se réveilla avec un jappement.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'passe…? »

Harry pointa à la hâte sa baguette magique vers le bureau de Madame Pomfresh et murmura un Muffiliato !' pour qu'elle ne se précipite pas dans la chambre. Il grimpa alors au bout de son lit pour mieux voir ce qui se passait.

Trois elfes de maison se roulaient sur le sol en plein milieu du dortoir, l'un portait un vieux pull-over marron rétréci et quelque chapeau laineux, l'une portais un chapeau en laine et Harry reconnu que était Winky l'ancien elfe du fis de Mr croupton, et un autre vieux chiffon crasseux fichée au dessus de ses hanches comme un pagne. Et il y eut un autre bruit fort, et Peeves l'esprit frappeur apparut, flottant au dessus des elfes en lutte.

« Je regardais ça, Potty ! » dit-il à Harry avec indignation, pointant du doigt le combat, avant de laisser sortir un gros crépitement. « Regarde ces sales créatures se battre, mordez, mordez! Tapez! Tapez! »

« Kreattur n'insultera pas la favorite de Alucard et Harry Potter devant Dobby, non ou Dobby et Winky te clouera le bec de Kreattur ! Vu que seul Winky a le droit de traitée de fouineuse les vampires de poudlard. » Cria les deux elfes suraiguë.

« ... Tape du pied! Écorche! » Cria Peeves, les criblant de craies pour les irriter un peu plus. « Pousse! Tape sec! »

« Kreattur dira ce qu'il pense de son maître, oh oui, et quel maître il est, le sale ami des Moldus, et des vampires végétarien de Elmira oh, qu'est-ce que la pauvre maîtresse de Kreattur dirait ... ? »

Personne ne comprit ce que la maîtresse de Kreattur aurait dit exactement, car Dobby envoya son petit poing noueux dans la bouche de Kreacher, lui cassant la moitié des dents. Harry et Alucard sautèrent hors de leur lit et séparèrent les trois elfes, bien qu'ils continuent de se donner des coups de pieds et de poings, énervés par Peeves au-dessus de leur tête, qui tournait avec vivacité autour de la lampe, la faisant couiner. « Plante tes doigts dans ses yeux! Tire son nez! Tire-lui les oreilles ...

Alucard se mit a chantée en fourcelang : langlock » peeve pétrifiais attrapa son cou, la gorge nouée, et sortit de la chambre totalement terrifier, incapable de parler du fait que sa langue était collée à son palais.

« Doucement », dit Alucard, soulevant Dobby en l'air de sorte que ses membres battant l'air ne touchent pas Kreattur

Harry demandais : c'était un sortilège du prince alucard

« Ouais » avais jamais essayé de lancée un sort de sorcier en fourcelang bon les sceaux vampire ne conte pas vraiment.

« Ok… je vous interdis de vous battre ! Kreattur, je t'interdis de frapper Dobby et Dobby, et Winky je sais que je ne suis pas autorisé à te donner des ordres… »

« Dobby est un elfe de maison libre, il peut obéir à qui il veut et Winky aussi mais préfère que sa soit Alucard a présent et Dobby et Winky fera ce que Harry et Le fis repentit veut! » couina Dobby tandis que les larmes coulaient à présent sur son visage ratatiné et sur son vieux pull-over.

« Ok, alors… » Dit Harry et lui et Alucard libérèrent les deux elfes, qui tombèrent sur le sol mais ne continuèrent pas à se battre.

« Le maître m'a appelé ? » coassa Kreattur, se baissant dans une révérence tout en envoyant à Harry un regard qui lui souhaitait un mort douloureuse.

« Ouais… » Dit Harry, jetant un coup d'œil vers la porte du bureau de Madame Pomfresh.

Afin de vérifier que le Muffliato marchait toujours; apparemment, elle n'avait rien entendu du remue-ménage. «J'ai un travail pour toi. »

« Kreattur fera ce que le Maître veut. » dit Kreattur, descendant si bas que sa bouche toucha presque ses orteils. « Parce que Kreattur n'a pas le choix, mais Kreattur a honte d'avoir un tel Maître, oui... »

« Dobby le fera, Harry Potter ! »

« Moi aussi si le fis le veut dit winky. »

«Dobby le fera, Harry Potter! » grinça Dobby, ses yeux de la taille d'une balle de tennis

Nageant toujours dans les larmes. « Dobby serait honoré d'aider Harry Potter ! » « Hum,

Ce serait bien que vous le fassiez tous les deux» dit Harry. «OK, alors ... je veux que vous suiviez Drago Malefoy. » Ignorant le regard mi- surpris, mi- amusé d'Alucard.

Harry continua, « je veux savoir ou il va, qui il voit, ce qu'il fait. Je veux que vous le suiviez vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. »

« « Oui Harry Potter! » lança aussitôt Dobby, ses grands yeux brillant d'excitation. « Et si

Dobby le fait mal, Dobby se jettera de la tour la plus haute Harry Potter! »

«Ce ne sera pas la peine. »répondit Harry, à la hâte.

« Le Maître veut que je suive le plus jeune des Malefoy? Le favori de ma pauvre petite moka qui est emprisonnée chez la méchante favorite alucard » le Maître veut que j'espionne le neveu au sang pur de mon ancienne maîtresse? »

« C'est ça » dit Harry, voyant un grand danger et bien résolu à l'empêcher sur le champ. « Et je t'interdis de le prévenir, Kreattur, ou de lui montrer ce que vous faites, de lui parler, de lui écrire des messages ou... de le contacter par quelque moyen que ce soit.. .C'est bien compris ? »

Il pensait qu'il pourrait voir Kreattur chercher une échappatoire dans les instructions qu'il venait de donner et attendit. Après une minute ou deux, et à la grande satisfaction d'Harry, Kreattur fit de nouveau une révérence profonde et dit, avec un ressentiment amer« Le Maître pense à tout et Kreattur doit lui obéir même si Kreattur préférait être le servant du favori de Moka, oh oui… »

« C'est arrangé ... » dit Harry. « Et je voudrai des rapports réguliers, mais assurez-vous que je ne sois entouré de personne quand vous viendrez à moi. Alucard, hinata ou Ginny et Hermione, c'est bon. Et ne dites à personne d'autre ce que vous faites. Collez juste à Malefoy comme deux cataplasmes sur une verrue. »

'' Pareille pour moi dit alucard a winky.

Les elfes avais disparut et Harry se tournais vers Alucard.

'' Comment tu as fait pour te faire obéir de Winky alucard, elle déteste ta famille du moins toi et surtout hinata.

'' Oh c'est simple, le mois passé j'ai fait un marchés avec elle, quand j'ai vu l'an dernier qu'elle insultait Moka et qu'elle ne ses pas fait tuer par Hermione par les crises de nouveau née et durent les visite à la goule donc Ludo la sienne, elle trouvait ses insulte contre moka très drôle.  
Et aussi le fait qu'elle semblait heureuse que hermione lui fasse ses chapeau torchon, chose que au début Hermione ne me croyais pas non plus mais elle a vu qu'elle les aimait même si elle les utilisait pas comme chapeau contrairement a Dobby.  
Je lui suis proposé être l'elfe de maison de Hermione en secret et je lui ai dit que je la paierais en bierreaubeure une fois par mois comme avec les goules qui reçois mon sang ou la goule de hermione ce vieux Ludo si elle décidait de se modérée en boisson. Elle ne veut pas argent mais en alcool elle est accro et c'est comme ça que j'ai gagnée sa confiance.  
Mais elle appartient à poudlard comme dobby mais elle m'aime bien à cause je lui donne sa boisson. Elle est un peu bravache avec Hinata a cause qu'elle est toujours un peu fâchée pour histoire du chien de croupton mais comme elle sait la vérité a présent, elle fait que la taquiner en étant un faux bravache, mais elle est gentille au fond avec ma favorite Hermione, et elle est rendu habituée d'entendre nos insultes sur les chasseurs du ministère.  
Comme ça Hermione ne m'aurais pas embêtée sur la défense des elfes même si je lui fais croire que je la paie comme dobby sa était un de mes cadeau d'anniversaire vampirique après bien sur les torture sur sa violeuse moka.

'' Bonne idée comme cadeau.

Cette nuit la tout les goule garçon, et l'équipe de Quidditch y avais aider a ligotée Elizabeth balthory et a cause qu'elle était vraiment a la fois triste avoir blesser son capitaine et heureuse d'avoir gagner par accident, Hinata la frappais et même par pur colère dans la forêt, elle avais était allez commencée un micro verre de sang humain dans la salle au fantasme a cause Elizabeth méritais une vrai de vrai punition, pour avoir blessée un enfant innocent mais avant de lui révéler cela, elle voulais se venger aussi en lui fessant subir en préliminaire, une orgie de géant de sa part une fois fraîchement violer par gaupe qui arrachais l'arbre durent l'arc, Hermione et Pansy allais aider et hinata lui ordonnais sadiquement : Elle a pas crier encore qu'elle serais vilaine grande sœur donc ramener la dans la salle au fantasme, j'ai le goûtée principal avec elle pour me supplier qu'elle sera gentille une bonne fois pour tout, mais ne venez pas nous rejoindre surtout.

Les deux obéissais étonnement surtout hermione qui voyais dans ses yeux qu'elle sort de punition qu'elle allait lui faire subir vu qu'elle a déjà subis ce regard quand hinata à tuer désirée Ombrage.

Une fois emmener brutalement dans la salle, hermione et Pansy les laissais et Elizabeth tentais de fuir quand elle a ressentit une léger odeur de sang humain cachez sur hinata ce qui la paralysais vu que Hinata avais ligotée avec des chênes enchantée et non des tentacules comme elle a habitude.

'' Ou crois tu vas chérie ta punition est pas terminée très cher Grindelwald.

'' Hina ne m'appelle pas comme ça et... tu sens le sang humain ?! dit-t-elle terrifier et pétrifier.

''Oui et alors, tu va vraiment y goûtée à présent Lizzie balthory.

Elle vie une gourde d'eau remplis de fond de sang humain, Lizzie se débattais mais les chaîne enchantée la paralysais.

'' Pitié hini pas ça ne libère pas la princesse démoniaque, je t'en pris je les ai fait gagner tu ma punis, j'ai baisé gaupe pour que tu aie compassion sexuelle sur ma bêtise de t'avoir faire un viole non autorisée, je t'en ne bois pas se verre je t'en conjure chérie.

Mais elle n'écoutais pas ses plainte du qu'elle était altéreré.

'' Alors arrête te faire ta dominatrice avec Harry et concentre toi à jouer comme il le veut sinon je bois se verre et je laisse mon autre moi alias ta princesse démoniaque te massacrée.

'' Mais… c'était que pour le taquiner si je….

'' Une seul plainte de ta part et je cale le verre et l'autre te viole juste a te dévorée vivant tes salle entrailles. Dit hinata au mental altérée.

'' Hini pitié jette se verre de sang pitié

'' Trop tard Grindelwald phénix, je t'avais prévenue:

elle calais le verre avec rage et Elizabeth reçu une vague de sort qu'elle résistais, il y avais des rayon rouge de endoloris qui sortais des doigt de hinata a répétition, la plupart était bloquer et détourner mais autre quand elle la frappais quand le sort aléatoire disais vampirus et elle vois la forme démone tueuse en série de hinata sauvage lui sautée dessus et la frapper violemment en hurlant : VOICI TA PUNITION DE CE SOIR SÉANCE DE ENDOLORI VAMPIRUSE POUR ESPÈCE DE SALLE GROSSE VACHE A MERDE.

Après 10 heures de torture, Elizabeth en forme libérée et soumise pleurais.

'' PARDON PARDONNE PRINCESSE PARDON JE LE REFERAIS PLUS JAMAIS, NE ME BANNIS PLUS PARDONNE. JE SERAIS VILAINE JE SERAIS VILAINE AVEC HARRY, JE LUI COUPERAIS PLUS LA PAROLE ET JE LÈVERAIS MA MAIN COMME UN AIDE CAPITAINE SEULEMENT COMME TOI EN COURS.

La rage de son double ne cessais pas mais elle semblait mentalement calmer et la baisais en lui brisant quasiment tout les os du corps en la mordant de tout pars. Après une nuit de punition mental, son double satisfait de voir sa femme en larme de sang, un sceau de sang animal apparut et Elizabeth lui laçais dessus pour qu'elle reprenne sa forme humaine.

'' Sa fessais longtemps que je m'étais pas si bien amusée pas toi Elizabeth dit-t-elle d'un ton mauvais, donc tu seras une vilaine fille avec Harry tu as appris ta leçons.

'' Oui, oui je serais vilainement sage avec mon capitaine. Je me refais plus jamais ça, j'ai eu peur que tu m'exile encore pour 200000000 ans sans me parler a cause quand elle m'appelle Grindelwald c'est pur me lancée une malédiction chantée.

Hinata riais de la blague et la prenais dans ses bras pour la consolée.

'' Disons que c'était un cas exceptionnelle et que tu avais besoin d'une vrai correction mérite de ta princesse la démoniaque éventreuse, et tu a raison la dessus, mais cette fois comme elle t'aime bien en soumise, elle ta pas exilée cette fois, un record a mon avis.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 : La demande de Lord Voldemort.

Harry et Alucard quittèrent l'aile de l'hôpital à la première heure le lundi matin, en plein santé grâce au soins de Madame Pomfresh et maintenant capables de profiter des bénéfices d'avoir été empoisonne de l'eau bénite, le meilleur de ceux-ci étant que Hermione était de nouveau la femme de Alucard, mais il lui a annoncée qu'elle lui donnais une nouvelle chance en temps que favorite et lui pardonnais mais a condition qu'elle voulais pas pour le moment ce marier avec lui mais qu'il garde la bague en punition temps que il n'aura pas débarrassée d'elle.  
Chose qui aurait largement le temps plus tard et Alucard était d'accord pour la garder au cou comme aide mémoire à sa guise.  
Hermione et Hinata les accompagna même jusqu'au petit déjeuner, hinata leur rapportant la nouvelle que Elizabeth était bien très bien fait punir très violemment par tout elle de la part de l'équipe de quidditch et surtout par elle sa femme hinata qui la battue proche a mort juste a la frénésie et que pour l'humilier encore plus et la traumatisée désormais elle ne désobéir plus a Harry a l'avenir, Hermione et Pansy pensais a bien faire a utilise comme préliminaire de se faire baiser par gaupe mais après cela,  
Hinata s'est offert le rare luxe de boire du sang humain et de libérée sa forme libérée maudite pour la violer juste au sang et qu'elle aille utiliser un sortilège que habituellement elle déteste comme punition vu que était sans le faire sans contrôle des endoloris vampirus en répétition, ce qui avais surpris Hermione et Alucard compris alors que c'est sa forme maléfique de vampire incontrôlable aie pu se libérée alors que la dernière fois elle avais transformée ombrage en mauvais poulet, mais Hermione avais oublier que seul deux vampire était capable de la supportée la forme tueuse en série d'autrefois (excluant elle a présent du a ses don vampirique) et était Elizabeth et sa propre mère Elmira.  
Et que elle a jurée a son double depuis cette orgie sanglant avec son double libérée et maléfique, que des maintenant elle allait posée que question comme une aide-capitaine a toi au lieu de se prendre par un chef et toujours te demander ton opinion avant les matches et non pas pendant les matches.  
Mais aussi a la grande joie de Alucard, Pavati et Dean était disputée.

'' Parfait ! Moi tout ce que je veux c'est qu'elle arrête de me coupée durent les matches.

Hinata riais de rire rassurent mais légèrement glacial.

'' Ne t'inquiète pas cher cousin je m'en suis assurée et disons le mon double la terrifie encore plus que moi, je n'ai que bu un fond de sang humain, c'est tout et mais elle sera désormais aussi tranquille que les autres et elle lèvera la main pour un commentaire comme en imitant hermione le fait en cours. Mais tu sais c'est juste au début pour te taquiner qu'elle le fessait cela, a cause qu'elles ennuyaient de moi quand je l'a boudais au lit dit hinata. Mais elle le fera plus promis jurée, ou du moins plus durent les matches officielle mais en entraînement elle risque de vouloir te taquiner, ça moi et sa princesse démone on lui est pas interdit de faire comme Fred et George.

'' Temps que c'est en entraînement ça me va si elle veut faire des blague sa dérange pas mais pas durent les matches, même si je suis un peu fâchée que ton double l'ait autant torturée pour se la faire raisonnée.

Hinata : oui je sais mais crois moi étonnement avec mon coté scellez de Princesse l'éventreuse elle c'est un peu plus contrôler a cause que Elizabeth a déjà eu affaire a elle il y a 20 ans. Sa dépend peut-être du nombre de litre de sang humain que je dois boire. Mais je ne ferais pas sa souvent, je crois aussi que l'autre voulais lui faire voir ce que j'avais été témoins. Quand j'ai mis bellatrix et les mangemort en prison et qu'elle a gardée cette souffrance pendant 20 ans a accumulée pour se venger sur elle.

'' Je peux te posée une question sur ton double ? Demandais hermione.

'' Oui ? dit hinata.

'' Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de l'entendre te parler a toi mentalement un peu comme Alucard le fait a son double scellez et pourquoi tu l'appelles l'éventreuse et Elizabeth princesse.

'' Non je peux entendre ses pensée et elle les Mienne mais comme je ne la contrôle pas son mode libérée de tueuse en série elle me laisse pas le pouvoir de lui parler comme Alucard. Comme par exemple lors de la coupe du monde, elle mon ordonnée mentalement de lancée un sort de confusion au vendeur pour avoir une figurine de Elizabeth pour elle. Alucard lui il a scellez sa puissance en se montrant un étudiant demi-humain mais elle n'agis pas comme mon démon de père a cause je ne suis pas un vampire d'énergie.

'' Je vois, alors sa dépend de la nature du vampire alors.

'' Exact. dit Alucard. Mon double quand il était libre avant que on le scelle, dans un corps d'enfant, était pervers et parfois violent mais pas totalement méchant et il ressentait quand il ne se contrôlait pas beaucoup de remord après surtout depuis que il avait violé et proche dévorée hinata enfant surtout. Du moins quand il est dans une zone sécurités de Transylvanie et surveiller par les membres de sa famille, mais quand c'était vraiment très gravement blessée durent les chasse il était parfois incontrôlable et dangereusement mortelle quand il était affamée, mais ressentais toujours une fois sa soif comblée tout un immense regret pour les dégâts qui causais.  
A présent aujourd'hui il agit plutôt avec autant de perversité qu'avant mais il est aussi plus calme que quand j'étais un enfant, hinata elle c'est le contraire, elle est douce et calme en orgie mais une fois libérée son mental change à cause qu'elle ne domine pas ses pouvoir et elle devient une tueuse en série d'humain. Que Elizabeth appelle princesse démoniaque mais Elmira elle la surnomme L'éventreur de vampire en fessant référence a un tueur en série nommée Jack l'éventreur.

Il discutait dans un couloir du 7 e étage, désert excepté cette toute petite fille qui examinait une tapisserie représentant des trolls en tutus. Elle parut terrifiée en voyant approcher des sixièmes années et laissa tomber les lourdes règles en laiton qu'elle transportait.

« Tout va bien ! » dit Hermione gentiment, accourant vers elle. « Là… » Elle donna un petit coup aux règles avec sa baguette et dit, « Reparo. »

La fille ne dit pas merci, mais resta figée sur place lorsqu'ils repartirent et les regarda s'éloigner ; Alucard grognais de mécontent.

« Je vous promets qu'ils sont de plus ne plus petits peste, » dit-il.

« Laisse tomber, Alucard » dit Harry, un peu impatiemment.

« Pourquoi Parvati et Dean se sont-ils disputés, Hermione ? »

« Oh, Dean se moquait de Elizabeth qui t'avait frappé Harry avec se Cognard, » dit Hermione.

« Pourtant sa avais l'air drôle, » dit Alucard raisonnablement.

« Ça ne l'était pas du tout ! » dit Hermione en colère. « C'était terrible, si Coote et Elizabeth et Peakes n'avait pas rattrapé Harry, il aurait pu être sérieusement blessée!

« Oui, bon, ce n'était pas la peine que les Jumelle et Dean se sépare à cause de ça, » dit Alucard en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air décontracté.

« Ou sont-ils toujours ensemble? » se corrigeais son coté humain

« Oui ils le sont toujours, mais pourquoi cela t'intéresse-il autant Alucard ? » demanda Hermione avec un regard inquisiteur.

« Ah euh mais il veut seulement que mes ancienne sirène aille bien sensuellement c'est tout, tu sais comment il est hermione il n'aime pas les âmes qui sont triste et déprimée. tu te rappelle sûrement que c'est pour la même raison que tu a coucher sous hypnose vampirique avec Hagrid en premier année » dit-il précipitamment en tentant de rattraper sa bourde des derniers mois, mais Hermione restait a la fois soupçonneuse et rassurée a cause qu'sais très bien que son mode alucard démon détestais en effet les âmes triste d'humaine, et il fut très soulagée quand une voix derrière eux appela, « Harry ! » lui donnant une excuse de lui tourner le dos.

« Oh, salut, Lucy. »

« Je suis allée à l'aile de l'hôpital pour vous voir, » dit Lucy, fouillant dans son sac. « Mais ils m'ont dit que vous étiez partis… »

Elle sortit ce qui apparut être un oignon vert, un champignon non comestibles tacheté et une quantité considérable de ce qui ressemblait à de la litière pour chat dans les mains de Alucard, servant de porte document, finalement extirpant un rouleau de parchemin plutôt crasseux qu'elle tendit à Harry.

« … On m'a dit de te donner ça. »

C'était un petit rouleau de parchemin, qu'Harry reconnut immédiatement comme étant de nouveau une invitation à une leçon avec Dumbledore.

« Ce soir, » dit-il à Alucard et Hermione, une fois qu'il l'eut déroulé.

« Au fait super commentaire au dernier match ! Lovegood » dit Alucard a Lucy, alors qu'elle reprenait son oignon vert, le champignon vénéneux et la litière pour chat. Lucy sourit vaguement.

« Tu me fais une blague de serpentard, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle. « Tout le monde dit que j'ai été épouvantable. »

« Non, je suis sérieux ! » dit Alucard sincèrement. « Je ne me souviens pas avoir autant apprécié un commentaire sur moi ! Au fait, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Ajouta-t-il, portant l'objet en forme d'oignon à la hauteur de ses yeux.

« Oh, c'est une Moufferacine, » dit-elle, fourrant la litière pour chat et le champignon vénéneux dans son sac. « Tu peux le garder si tu veux, j'en ai plein. Ils sont vraiment excellents pour chasser les Plimpies Engloutisseurs. »

Et elle s'en alla, laissant Alucard gloussant, tenant toujours sa Moufferacine.

« Vous savez, elle m'intéresse de plus en plus, Lucy, » dit-il alors qu'ils repartaient vers le Grand Hall. « Je sais qu'elle est dingue, mais c'est dans le bon –«

Il arrêta de parler tout à coup. Lavande Brown se tenait en bas de l'escalier de marbre avec un regard noir.

« Salut Brown, » dit Alucard froidement.

« Viens, » murmura Harry à Hermione et ils s'empressèrent de s'éloigner, mais il entendit quand même lavande dire, « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu sortais aujourd'hui ? Et pourquoi est-elle avec toi ? » Et légèrement glacial il répondit : « Parce que elle est ma femme et pas toi Mademoiselle Brown »

Alucard parut fermer et glacial quand il revint une demi-heure plus tard au petit déjeuner, et s'assoie a la table de des serpentard au coté de hinata et Pansy le vampire nouveau née. Hermione se comportait comme si elle n'avait pas conscience de tout ça, mais une ou deux fois, Harry vit un inexplicable sourire en coin apparaître sur son visage. elle eut l'air de particulièrement bonne humeur toute la journée et ce soir-là dans la pièce commune elle consentit même à relire (en d'autres termes finir d'écrire) l'essais d'herbologie que Harry, chose qu'elle avait résolument refusé de faire jusqu'à présent, parce qu'elle savait que Harry laisserait ensuite Ginny copier son travail et aussi alucard même si il avais pas herbologie ensemble.

« Merci beaucoup, » Hermione, dit Harry, la félicitant rapidement et tout en surveillant sa montre, il vit qu'il était presque 20h. « Écoute, je dois me dépêcher sinon je serai en retard pour Dumbledore… »

Elle ne répondit pas, mais barra seulement quelques une de ses phrases peu convaincantes d'un air lassé. Lui souriant, Harry se dépêcha de passer à travers le trou du portrait jusqu'au bureau du directeur. La gargouille le laissa passer à la mention des éclairs au caramel et Harry monta l'escalier hélicoïdal quatre à quatre, frappant à la porte juste comme les cloches sonnaient huit heures.

« Entrez, » répondit Dumbledore, mais comme Harry allait ouvrir la porte, elle s'ouvrit de l'intérieur. La Fondatrice Elmira se trouvait là.

'' Ah! » S'écria-t-elle, montrant Harry du doigt de façon théâtrale tout en le regardant en clignant des yeux de vampire tueuse. « Voici donc la raison pour laquelle moi la dernière fondatrice de cette école est renvoyée de votre bureau sans aucun respect ! »

« Ma chère Elmira, » dit Dumbledore d'une voix légèrement exaspérée, « il n'est pas question de vous renvoyer d'où que ce soit sans aucun respect, mais Harry avait effectivement un rendez-vous avec Alucard et moi et je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit à ajouter, alucard veulent qu'elle reste.

« Bon très bien, » dit le fondateur phénix d'une voix profondément déçu et furieuse. « Si vous ne voulez pas renvoyer cette usurpatrice de canasson, qu'il en soit ainsi… peut-être devrais-je retourner en exil forcée que de rester ici sur le scène de ses crimes passée. Peut-être devrais expropriée cette école que n'aurais du jamais crée…

Il attendait une crise de rage et un coup de point au mur de pierre et Harry suppose qu'elle avait dû se prendre une crise de rage retenue à cause qu'Harry était présent et se défoule sur le mur de pierre.

'' Ferme la porte s'il te plait alucard et Assieds-toi Harry, » dit Dumbledore d'un ton plutôt fatigué.

Harry et Alucard obéit, remarquant en prenant son siège habituel devant le bureau de Dumbledore que la Pensine était une fois de plus posé entre eux deux, ainsi que deux autres petites bouteilles pleines d'un souvenir tourbillonnant.

'' Je croyais que la fondatrice était contente de travailler avec le professeur trelawney demanda Harry.

« Oui et non » répondit Dumbledore. « Cela dépend de ses humeur, La divination s'avère être beaucoup plus compliquée que ce à quoi je m'attendais, d'autant plus que je ne l'ai jamais étudié moi-même. Je ne peux pas demander à Elmira de retourner en exil, même si elle a fait amande raisonnable pour calmer sa propre favorite en livrant la criminel Beurninger au conseil des phénix, vu que a présent Rosalie lui permet de venir lui rendre visite dans la forêt quelque nuit par semaine, mais elle refuse toujours de venir la voir a poudlard, et ni demander à Sybille trelawney de partir. Entre nous, elle n'a aucune idée du danger qui l'attend en dehors du château. Elle ne sait pas –et je pense qu'il ne serait pas sage de l'informer – que c'est elle et Alucard qui ont fait la prophétie à propos de toi et du père maudit d'alucard, vois-tu ? »

« Et elle dit qu'elle veut expropriée poudlard mais elle ne peut plus faire sa depuis 1000 ans au moins. » rajoutais alucard en riant.

« Pourquoi elle le dit qu'elle voudrait le faire alors. »

« Pour que poudlard s'existe plus physiquement il faut l'accord des 5 fondateur de poudlard original bien vivant et elle est seul qui reste. Tous les autres sont morts. C'est sa façon a elle de plaisantée pour se faire paraître plus menaçante. » Rigolais Alucard mais elle vient de se souvenir de ce détail et c'est pour sa qu'elle a frappée le mur de colère. Elle pense parfois que les lois origine sont toujours encore en vigueur alors que c'est faux. C'est surtout a cause elle s'ennuie de sa favorite qui refuse de venir la voir a l'école tant et aussi longtemps que albus est directeur, elle est disons frustrée sexuellement c'est tout donc elle se trouve que trelaweney n'arrête pas être sur son dos.

Harry trouvais la blague un peu bête mais quand même drôle, mais il comprenait que Elmira s'ennuie de sa favorite rose.

'' Mais pourtant elle est bien venus en troisième année.

'' Oui mais à cause qu'elle était en mode traqueuse, et en surprise pour faire plaisir a sa maîtresse mais pas en visiteuse sexuelle inoffensif.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas de mes problème de personnel ou de leur favorite. Nous avons des choses bien plus importantes à discuter. Premièrement – as-tu réussi la mission que je t'avais donnée à la fin de notre dernière leçon ? »

« Ah, » dit Harry, pris de cours. Avec les cours d'apparition et le Quidditch et Alucard empoisonnée et son crâne fracturé et sa volonté à découvrir ce que manigance Malefoy, Harry avait presque oublié le souvenir que Dumbledore lui avait demandé d'extirper de Professeur de potion Phénix...

« Euh, j'ai questionné la professeur Phénix à propos de ça à la fin du cours de potions, monsieur, mais elle ne voulait pas me le donner. »

Il y eut un court silence.

« Je vois » dit Dumbledore finalement, scrutant Harry par-dessus ses lunette en demi-lune et donnant à Harry l'impression habituelle d'être radiographié. « Et tu es certain d'avoir exercé tous tes efforts de ta considérable ingéniosité ? D'avoir utilisé la moindre de tes ruses dans ta démarche pour récupérer ce souvenir ? »

« Et bien, » dit Harry en essayant de gagner du temps, incapable de savoir quoi répondre.

Sa seule tentative d'obtenir le souvenir apparut soudainement faible de façon embarrassante. « Et bien le jour ou Ginny avait avalée le filtre d'amour par erreur, je l'ai emmenée chez le Professeur Erika. Je pensais que peut-être si j'arrivais à la mettre d'assez bonne humeur »

« Et ça n'a pas marché ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Et bien non, monsieur vu que Alucard a été empoisonnée par l'eau bénite. »

« Ce qui, naturellement, t'as fait oublier toute tentative de récupérer ce souvenir ; je ne m'attendais à rien d'autre dans la mesure où ton cousin vampire était en danger de frénésie. Une fois qu'il était clair que Monsieur Phénix se remettrait complétement, j'aurais pourtant espéré que tu retournerais à la mission que je t'avais attribuée. Je pensais qu'il était clair pour toi que ce souvenir est d'une haute importance. En fait, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour te faire comprendre que c'est le plus crucial de tous les souvenirs et que nous perdons notre temps sans lui. »

Un bouillant et piquant sentiment de honte envahit Harry de la tête au pied. Dumbledore n'avait pas élevé la voix, il n'avait même pas l'air en colère, mais Harry aurait préféré qu'il crie ; cette froide déception était pire que tout.

Le silence retomba entre eux, le plus inconfortable silence qu'Harry ait vécu avec Dumbledore ; il paraissait durer encore et encore, ponctué uniquement par les petits ronflements grognons du portrait d'Armando Dippet au dessus de la tête de Dumbledore. Harry se sentit bizarrement diminuer, comme s'il avait rétréci un peu depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce.

Quand il ne pu plus le supporter d'avantage, il dit, « Professeur Dumbledore, je suis vraiment désolé. J'aurais du faire plus… J'aurais du réaliser que vous ne m'auriez pas demandé de faire ça si ça n'avait pas été vraiment important. »

« Merci de dire ça, Harry, » dit Dumbledore tranquillement. « Puis-je espérer, maintenant, que tu donneras la plus grande priorité à ce sujet à partir de maintenant ? Ce sera inutile de nous revoir à partir de ce soir jusqu'à ce que l'on obtienne ce souvenir. »

« Je le ferai, Monsieur, je l'aurai, » dit Harry avec sincérité.

« Donc il n'y a plus rien à dire à ce sujet pour l'instant, » dit Dumbledore plus gentiment, « mais continuons notre histoire là ou nous l'avons laissé. Te rappelles-tu ou nous en étions ? »

« Oui, monsieur, » répondit Harry rapidement. « Voldemort avait tué son père et ses grands-parents avec l'aide de Erika sa compagne et avait fait cela de telle sorte que cela apparaisse comme si son oncle Morfin l'avait fait. Ensuite, il était revenu à Poudlard et avait demandé… il avait interrogée sa compagne a propos de la magie vampirique de horcruxes avant de semblait-t-il de coucher ensemble, « marmonna-t-il, penaud.

« Très bien, » dit Dumbledore. « Maintenant, tu te rappelles, j'espère, que je t'avais dit au tout début de nos rencontres que nous devrions pénétrer dans le domaine de la conjecture et de la spéculation ? »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Jusqu'ici, je pense que tu sera d'accord, je t'ai montré de solide sources de faits de mes déductions sur ce qu'a fait Voldemort jusqu'à l'âge de 17 ans. »

Harry et Alucard acquiesça.

« Mais maintenant, Harry et Alucard, » ajouta Dumbledore, « Les choses devenaient plus sombres et plus étranges. Si cela avait été difficile de trouver des témoignages de Jedusor en tant que garçon, il a été quasiment impossible de trouver quelqu'un prêt à se remémorer Voldemort en tant qu'Homme. En fait, a part Erika, je dois qu'un seul être vivant, à par lui-même, puisse nous donner une vue complète de sa vie depuis qu'il a quitté Poudlard. Cependant, j'ai deux derniers souvenirs à te faire partager à toi et a Alucard. » Dumbledore indiqua les deux petites bouteilles de cristal miroitant à côté du Pensine. « Je serais heureux que tu approuve les conclusion que j'en ai tiré. »

L'idée que Dumbledore estimes autant son opinion rendit Harry encore plus honteux d'avoir échoué dans sa tâche de récupérer le souvenir du Horcrux, et il changea de position dans son siège avec un air coupable alors que Dumbledore portait la première des bouteilles à la lumière pour l'examiner.

« J'espère que tu n'es pas fatigué de plonger dans les souvenirs des autres, puisque ces ceux-là sont de curieux souvenirs, » dit-il. « Le premier vient d'une très vielle elfe de maison qui s'appelait hokey. Avant que nous ne voyions ce dont Hokey a été témoin, je dois rapidement te raconter comment Voldemort quitta Poudlard. »

« Il avait atteint avec Erika sa septième année de sa scolarité avec, comme tu t'en doutes, les meilleurs notes dans toutes les matières qu'il avait choisies. Autour de lui, tous ses camarades étaient en train de décider quelle profession ils exerceraient lorsqu'ils quitteraient Poudlard. Quasiment tout le monde s'attendait à des choses spectaculaires de la part de Tom Jedusor, Préfet, Premier de sa classe, récompensé pour services spéciaux rendus à l'école. Je sais que plusieurs professeurs, parmi lesquels son amante le Professeur Erika Phénix, suggérèrent qu'il se joigne au Ministère de la magie, proposèrent de fixer des rendez-vous, de le mettre en relation avec d'utiles contacts. Il refusa toutes les offres. La dernière chose que le personnel su, c'est que Voldemort travaillait chez Borgin et beurkes.

« Chez Borgin et beurkes? Ou a travaillé Julia la compagne goule d'Alice autrement dit sa mère humaine transformée en vampire. Répétais Harry, abasourdi.

« Chez borgin et burkes, » répéta Dumbledore calmement. « Je pense que tu verra quels attraits l'endroit présentait pour lui lorsque nous nous serons entrés dans le souvenir de Hokey. Mais ce n'était pas le premier choix de carrière de Voldemort. Presque personne ne le sût a l'époque sauf Érika – elle et moi nous somme un des rares en qui le directeur se confia Alors – mais Voldemort approcha d'abord le Professeur Dippett et demanda s'il pouvait rester à Poudlard en tant qu'enseignant. »

« Il voulait rester ici ? Pourquoi ? » Demanda Harry, encore plus stupéfait.

« Je pense qu'il avait plusieurs raisons, bien qu'il n'en confia aucune au Professeur Dippet, mais plusieurs a Erika par contre. » dit Dumbledore. « Premièrement et très certainement, Voldemort était, je pense plus attacher à cette école plus qu'il ne l'a jamais été a Elmira phénix. Poudlard est l'endroit ou il a été le plus heureux; le premier et seul endroit oui il s'est senti chez lui. » Harry se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise à ces mots, dans la mesure où il ressentait, lui aussi, exactement la même chose vis-à-vis poudlard.

« Deuxièmement, le château est un bastion de magie ancienne vampirique. Indubitablement, Voldemort avait percé bien plus de ces secrets sur les phénix que la plupart des étudiants qui sont passés par cette endroit, mais il avait du sentir qu'il y avait encore des mystères à élucider sur Elmira a cause Érika ne lui avais pas dit tout sur sa matriarche, des réserves de magie dans lesquels puiser.

« Et troisièmement, en tant qu'enseignant, il aurait eu beaucoup de pouvoir et d'influence sur les jeunes sorcières et sorciers. Peut-être avait-il eut cette idée de son amante Erika évidement, sa professeur préférée et amante et mère de son fis alucard avec lequel il était en meilleurs termes vu qu'elle était son bras droite. Qui avait démontré son influence de vampire qu'un rôle d'enseignant phénix pouvait jouer. Je n'imagine pas un seul instant que Voldemort a envisagé de passer le reste de sa vie à Poudlard, mais je pense qu'il la vu ça comme un utile terrain de recrutement, et un endroit ou commencer à se construire une armée. »

« Mais il n'a pas obtenu le poste, n'est-ce pas? »

« Non en effet. Le Professeur Dippet lui a dit qu'il était trop jeune à 18 ans, mais l'invita à se représenter dans quelques années, s'il voulait toujours enseigner. »

« Comment vous sentiez-vous à propos de ça, Albus ? » demanda Alucard avec hésitation.

« Profondément gêné, » dit Dumbledore. « J'avais déconseillé à Armando ce rendez-vous – je ne lui ai pas donné les raison que je vous donne, puisque Professeur le dippet appréciait beaucoup Erika et Voldemort et était convaincu de son honnêteté – mais je ne voulais pas que Lord Voldemort revienne à l'école, et encore moins en position de devenir un vampire phénix. »

« Quel poste voulait-il Monsieur ? Quel sujet voulait-il enseigner ? »

D'une façon ou d'un autre, Harry connaissait la réponse avant que Dumbledore ne la lui donne.

« Le poste maudite de Elmira Phénix, défense contre les forces du mal. A cette époque elle était enseignée par un professeur goule du nom de Rosalie Galeta Phénix- qui avait été à poudlard pendant environs 50 ans. La fugueuse favorite de Elmira phénix en personne, mais que a sa demande exprès de se faire appelez Rosalie Galeta Merrthought a époque. C'était une partie de son nom humaine qu'elle se souvenait il y a 2000 ans du temps qu'elle avait rencontrée bened phénix et qui l'avais blessée quand il a fait un massacre au duo sorcier en Transylvanie et du a l'attaque Alucard a appris qu'elle était stérile. Mais elle avait un autre nom que galeta avant mais elle ne veut pas que on le prononce devant elle, seul une des fantômes de école le peut vu que elle est de sa famille et Elmira quand elle se dispute avec elle avant un duel professionnelle.

« Donc Voldemort s'en alla chez Borgin et Burkes, et tous le personnel enseignant qui l'avait admiré dirent quelle perte c'était, un brillant magicien comme ça, travaillant dans un magasin Cependant, Voldemort n'était pas qu'un simple assistant comme Julia auparavant. Poli et joli garçon et intelligent, il se vit bientôt attribué des tâches particulières comme il n'en existe que chez Borgin et Burkes, qui est spécialisé, comme tu la sais, Harry, dans les objets hors du commun et aux puissantes propriétés. Voldemort était envoyé aux chez les gens pour les persuader de se séparer de leur trésors pour les vendre à ses associés, et il était, au dire de tous, incroyablement doué pour faire ça. »

« J'aurais parié qu'il l'était, » dit Harry, incapable de ce contenir.

« Oui assez, » dit Dumbledore avec un vague sourire. « Et maintenant il est temps d'écoutes Hokey l'elfe de maison qui travaillait pour une très vielle et très riche sorcière du nom de Hepziabah Smith.

Dumbledore donna un coup de baguette sur la bouteille, le bouchon s'en alla et il versa le souvenir tourbillonnant dans la Pensine tout en lui disant « Après toi, Alucard et Harry. »

Harry se leva et se pencha une fois de plus au dessus contenu argenté frémissant de la cuvette de pierre, jusqu'à ce que son visage le touche. Il chuta à travers un sombre néant et atterrit dans un salon devant une extrêmement grosse dame coiffée d'une perruque rousse très élaborée et portant une robe rose brillant qui flottait tout autour d'elle, lui donnant l'air d'une crème glacée fondante. Elle se regardait dans un petit miroir incrusté de pierres et se poudrant de rouges ses joues déjà écarlates avec une grosse houppette, pendant que la plus petite et la plus vieille des elfes de maisons que n'ait jamais vu Harry lui laçait ses pieds charnus dans d'étroites pantoufles en satin.

« Dépêche-toi Hokey ! » dit Hepzibah impérieusement. « Il a dit qu'il serait là à 4h, il ne reste plus que 2 minutes, et il n'a jamais été en retard ! »

Elle se débarrassa de sa houppette alors que l'elfe de maison se redressait. Le haut de la tête de l'elfe atteignait à peine l'assise de la chaise de Hepzibah, et sa peau parcheminée pendait de son ossature tout comme le drap de lin qu'elle portait drapé comme une toge.

« Comment suis-je ? » dit Hepzibah, tournant la tête pour admire les différents angles de son visage dans le miroir.

« Charmante, Madame, » grinça Hokey.

Harry ne pouvait que supposer qu'il était écrit dans le contrat de Kokey qu'elle devait mentir à travers ses dents quand on lui poserait cette question, parce que Hepzibah était loin d'être charmante d'après lui.

Un tintement de sonnette retentit et la maîtresse et l'elfe sursautèrent en même temps.

« Vite, vite, Hokey, il est ici ! » s'écria Hepzibah et l'elfe couru hors de la pièce, où s'entassaient tellement d'objets qu'il était difficile de voir comment quelqu'un pouvait retrouver son chemin à travers la pièce sans faire tomber au moins une douzaine de choses : il y avait des vitrines pleines de petites boîtes laquées, des caisses pleines de livres estampés d'or, d'étagères d'orbes et de globes célestes et de nombreux pot de plantes florissantes dans des récipients en cuivre : en fait la pièce ressemblait à un mélange d'une antique échoppe de magie et de conservatoire.

L'elfe de maison revint quelques minutes plus tard, suivie par un grand jeune homme qu'Harry n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaître comme étant Voldemort. Il était simplement vêtu d'un costume noir ; ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs qu'ils ne l'étaient à l'école et ses joues étaient creuses, mais tout lui allait très bien : il était plus beau que jamais. Il se fraya un chemin à travers la pièce exiguë comme s'il était déjà souvent venu auparavant et s'inclina vers la petite main grasse de Hepzibah, l'effleurant de ses lèvres.

« Je vous ai amené des fleurs, » dit-il tranquillement, sortant un bouquet de roses de nulle part.

« Vilain garçon, vous n'auriez pas dû ! » s'écria la vieille Hepzibah, pourtant Harry remarqua qu'un vase vide était prêt sur la plus proche petite table. « Vous gâchez le plaisir d'une vieille dame, Tom… asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous… où est Hokey… ah… »

L'elfe de maison était revenu dans la pièce comme une flèche, portant un plateau de gâteaux, qu'elle plaça sous le coude de sa maîtresse.

« Servez-vous, Tom, » dit Hepzibah, « je sais combien vous aimez mes gâteaux. Alors comment allez-vous ? Vous êtes toute pale. Ils vous surchargent de travail à ce magasin, je l'ai dit cent fois… »

Voldemort sourit mécaniquement et Hepzibah minauda.

« Alors, quelle est votre excuse pour me rendre visite cette fois ? » demanda-t-elle, clignant des yeux.

« Monsieur Burke voudrait faire une meilleure offre pour l'armure faite par les gobelins,» dit Voldemort. « Cinq cents gallions, il pense que c'est plus raisonnable –»

« Là, là, pas si vite, ou je vais penser que vous n'êtes ici que pour mes babioles, » interrompit Hepzibah en faisant la moue.

« J'ai été envoyé ici à cause d'elles, » dit Voldemort tranquillement. « Je ne suis qu'un simple assistant, Madame, qui doit faire comme on lui a dit. Monsieur Burke souhaite que je me renseigne -»

« Oh, Monsieur Burke, pfiou ! » dit Hepzibah, en faisant un petit signe de la main. « J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer que je n'ai jamais montré à Monsieur Burke ! Pouvez-vous garder un secret, Tom ? Me promettrez-vous que vous ne direz pas à Monsieur Burke que j'ai ça ? Il ne me lâcherait plus s'il savait que je vous l'ai montré, et je ne le vends pas, ni à Burke, ni à personne ! Mais vous, Tom, vous l'apprécierez pour son histoire, pas pour les Gallions que vous pourriez en tirer… »

« Je serais heureux de voir tout ce que Mademoiselle Hepzibah me montrera, « dit Voldemort calmement, et Hepzibah pouffa à nouveau.

« J'ai demandé à Hokey de me l'amener… Hokey, où es-tu ? Je veux montrer à Monsieur Jedusor notre plus beau trésor… en fait, amène les deux, pendant que tu y es…»

« Voilà Madame » grinça l'elfe de maison, et Harry vit deux boîtes de cuir, l'une sur l'autre, se déplacer à travers la pièce comme par le fait de leur propre gré, bien qu'il su que le petit elfe les tenait sur sa tête en se frayant un chemin à travers les tables, poufs et autres tabourets.

« Voilà » dit Hpezibah joyeusement, prenant les boîtes à l'elfe, les posant sur ses genoux et s'apprêtant à ouvrir celle du dessus, « je pense que vous aimerez, Tom… si ma famille savait que je vous montre ça… ils sont tellement impatients de mettre la main dessus ! »

Elle ouvrit le couvercle. Harry s'approcha un peu pour mieux voir et vit ce qui semblait être une coupe dorée avec deux fines poignées ciselées.

« Je me demande même si vous savez ce que c'est, Tom. Prenez-la, regardez-la bien ! Chuchota Hepzibah, et Voldemort tendit une main aux longs doigts, et souleva la coupe de ses douillets emballages de soie par l'une de ses hanses. Harry cru voir une lueur rouge dans ses yeux noirs. Son expression de gourmandise se refléta curieusement sur le visage d'Hepzibah, à l'exception de ses petits yeux qui était rivés sur le beau visage de Voldemort.

« Un blaireau, » murmura Voldemort, en examinant la gravure sur la coupe. « Elle appartenait donc… ? »

A Helga Poursouffle, comme vous le savez très bien, intelligent comme vous l'êtes ! » Dit Hepzibah en se penchant en avant avec un craquement sonore de corset et pinçant sa joue creuse. « Ne vous avais-je pas dit que je suis une de ses descendante lointaine ? Elle se transmet dans la famille depuis des années. Charmant, n'est-ce pas ? Et tous ces pouvoirs qu'elle est supposée posséder, aussi, mais je ne les ai pas testés à fond, je la garde bien gentiment en sécurité ici… »

Elle récupéra la coupe des longs doigts de Voldemort, et la remit doucement dans sa boîte, trop attentive de bien la repositionner pour remarquer l'ombre qui passa sur le visage de Voldemort quand la coupe lui fut reprise.

« Et voilà » dit Hepzibah gaiement, « où est Hokey ? Ah oui, tu es là – emmène ça maintenant, Hokey –»

L'elfe prit la boîte contenant la coupe avec obéissance, et Hepzibah porta son attention sur la sur la boîte beaucoup moins épaisse sur ses genoux.

« Je pense que vous aimerez encore d'avantage celle-ci, Tom » chuchota-t-elle.

« Approchez-vous un peu, cher jeune homme, que vous puissiez voir… bien sûr, Burke sait que je possède celle-ci, je la lui ai acheté, et je sais qu'il aimerait beaucoup la récupérer quand je serai partie a cause qui parais que sa a causée une grande colère a son ancien assistante.

Elle fit glisser le beau filigrane et ouvrit la boîte d'un petit coup. Là, sous le doux velours cramoisi reposait le lourd médaillon argenté. Voldemort approcha sa main sans y être invité cette fois, et le tint dans la lumière, le regardant fixement.

« La marque de Serpentard » dit-il calmement, comme la lumière reflétait sur le S sinueux et ornementé »

« C'est ça ! » dit Hepzibah, ravie, apparemment, à la vue de Voldemort regardant de façon transperçant son médaillon. « J'ai l'ai payé les yeux de la tête, mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser passer, pas un tel trésor, je devais l'avoir pour ma collection. Burke l'avait achetée, apparemment, à une femme ne haillons que son ancienne assistante Julia avais pris en pitié mais qui devait l'avoir volé, mais qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de sa véritable valeur-«

Il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'erreur cette fois : les yeux de Voldemort devinrent enflammés à ses mots et Harry vit ses articulations blanchir sur la chaîne du médaillon.

« J'avoue que Burke la paya une misère, mais enragea la goule et elle démissionnait et s'en allais avec elle, mais voilà… jolie, n'est-ce pas ? Là aussi, tous ces pouvoirs qui lui sont attribués, bien que je la garde en sécurité ici… »

Elle s'approcha pour récupérer le médaillon. Pendant un instant, Harry crut que Voldemort ne le lâcherait pas, mais il la glisser à travers ses doigts et de nouveau sur son coussin de velours rouge.

« Et voilà, mon cher Tom, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ! »

Elle le regarda bien en face, et pour la première fois, Harry vit son sourire idiot s'estomper.

« Tout va bien, mon cher ? »

« Oh oui » dit Voldemort doucement. « Oui, tout va bien… »

« J'ai cru – un effet de lumière, je suppose – » dit Hepzibah, d'un air troublé, et Harry devina qu'elle aussi avait vu le reflet rouge momentané dans les yeux de Voldemort. «

Tiens, Hokey, emmène ça et enferme-les à nouveau… les enchantements habituels… »

« Il est temps de partir, Harry » dit Dumbledore doucement, et comme le petit elfe transportait les boîtes en se balançant, Dumbledore attrapa de nouveau Harry et Alucard par le coude et ils s'élevèrent tous les deux à travers l'oubli et revinrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

« Hepizibah Smith mourut deux jours après cette petite scène » dit Dumbledore reprenant son siège et invitant Harry à faire de même. « Hokey l'elfe de maison fut déclarée coupable par le ministère d'avoir ouvert la porte ce soir là en invitant 2 vampire affamée qui ont avec des goules du phénix noir sous ses ordre tuer sa maîtresse durent une chasse a humain. »

« C'est impossible! » dit Harry avec colère.

Mais Alucard l'interrompe en secouant la tête.

« Je te donne que tu as tort la dessus cousin, a cause on a bien vu ce soir là dans sa maison la marque des ténèbres du phénix noir de ma mère et elle nourrissais ma sœur pure Moka pour sa première chasse de naissance sous les ordre de mon père, vu qu'elle ma avouer a son retour après quelque lutte sexuelle bien sûr a époque elle me révélais tout si je lui donnais ce qu'elle voulais toujours: autrement dit me luttée sexuellement en mode libérée et ensuite la dominée au lit, et après elle a avouer que était eux les coupables il y a bien des années. C'est juste après quand elle ma avouer que sa venais d'un certain tom qui était fort mignon et qu'elle aimerait bien avoir comme amant que je l'ai dominé et je lui ai ordonné de me marier a la place parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit une mangemorte comme ma mère.

« Il y a certes beaucoup de similitudes entre cette mort et celles de jedusort. Dans les deux cas, quelqu'un d'autre s'est fait accuser, quelqu'un qui avait clairement le souvenir d'avoir causé la mort mais dans celui ici il a été vrai par contre que c'est Erika et Moka quand elle était enfant nouveau née qui l'ont tué sur les ordres de Jedusort. Et cela a été la cause du premier exil Érika hors de l'Angleterre. A cause Moka avais avoué qu'elle aimerait bien avoir Voldemort comme jouet et Alucard la forcée à se marier avec lui a la place en transyvanie quand il a appris de sa bouche durent une de leur lutte sexuelle de vampire. Sauf Voldemort était avec elles cachée et il a donc volé le médaillon et la coupe en ce moment pendant que les vampires la dévorais vivant. Et comme Morfin, le ministère était prédisposé à suspecter Hokey »

« Parce qu'elle était un elfe de maison et que Erika et Moka était intouchable par leur immunités diplomatique.

« Précisément, » dit Dumbledore. « Elle était vielle, elle a admit avoir ouvert la porte a Erika et Moka en personne au Ministère ne s'est inquiété de se renseigner plus avant. Et comme pour le cas de Morfin, le temps que on retrouve sa trace et réussi à lui soutirer son souvenir, sa vie était presque fini – mais son souvenir, bien sûr, ne prouve rien sauf que Voldemort connaissait l'existence de la Coupe et du médaillon et qui a ordonner de force a Erika de tuer sa propriétaire avec sa fille nouveau née.

« Le temps que Hokey soit reconnue coupable, la famille d'Hepzibah avait réalisé que deux de ses plus grands trésors avaient disparus. Il leur fallut du temps pour être sûr de ça, parce qu'elle avait beaucoup de cachettes, ayant toujours gardé jalousement sa collection. Mais avant qu'ils soient sûrs sans aucun doute possible que la coupe et le médaillon avaient tous les deux disparus, l'assistant qui avait travaillé chez Borgin et Burkes, le jeune homme qui avait rendu visite si régulièrement à Hepzibah et si bien charmée, avait démissionné et disparu. Ses supérieurs n'avaient aucune idée d'où il était allé ; ils étaient que surpris que tout le monde de sa disparition. Et ce fut la dernière fois qu'on vit ou entendit parler de Tom Jedusor et Erika Phénix avant très longtemps. »

« Maintenant, » dit Dumbledore, « si cela ne te dérange pas, Harry, je voudrais encore une fois faire une pause pour attirer ton attention sur certains points de notre histoire.

Voldemort avait commis un autre meurtre ; que ce soit son premier depuis qu'il avait tué les Jeunots, je ne sais pas, mais je pense que ça l'était. Cette fois, comme tu l'as vu, il n'a pas tué par revanche, mais par appât du gain. Il voulait ces deux fabuleux trophées que cette pauvre femme qui s'était entichée de lui, lui avait montrés. Tout comme il avait déjà volé une fois les autres enfants de son orphelinat, tout comme il avait volé la bague de son oncle Morfin, il s'était alors enfui avec la coupe et le médaillon de Hepzibah. »

« Mais, » dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils, « ça paraît fou… tout risquer, quitter son travail, juste pour ces… »

« Fou pour toi, peut-être, mais pas pour Voldemort et Erika. » dit Dumbledore. « J'espère que tu comprendras exactement en temps voulu ce que ces objets signifiaient pour lui, Harry, mais tu dois au moins reconnaître que ce n'est pas difficile d'imaginer qu'il a considéré le médaillon comme le sien, de façon légitime.

« Le médaillons peut-être, » dit Harry, « mais pourquoi prendre la coupe aussi ? »

« Elle avait appartenu à une autre des fondateur humain de poudlard, » dit Dumbledore. « Je pense qu'il ressentait encore une grande attirance pour l'école et qu'il ne pouvait pas résister à un objet autant ancré dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Il devait y avoir d'autres raison, je pense… j'espère être capable de te les démontrer, le moment venu.

Et maintenant voici le dernier souvenir que j'ai à te montrer, à moins que tu réussisses à récupérer le souvenir de Professeur Phénix pour nous. Dix ans séparent le souvenir de l'attaque de vampire de hokey de celui-ci, dix ans pendant lequel nous ne pouvons que supposer ce que Lord Voldemort faisait…''

Harry se leva une fois de plus alors que Dumbledore remplissait le Pensine du dernier souvenir.

« De qui est ce souvenir ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est une des miens, » dit Dumbledore.

Et Harry et Alucard plongea après Dumbledore à travers la masse mouvante argentée, atterrissant dans le bureau qu'il venait de quitter. Fumseck était là, dormant tranquillement sur son perchoir, et là, derrière le bureau, se tenait Dumbledore, qui ressemblait beaucoup au Dumbledore debout à côté de Harry, bien que ses deux mains étaient entières et intactes, et son visage était peut être un peu moins ridé. La différence entre le bureau actuel et celui-ci était qu'il neigeait dans le passé ; des flocons bleuâtres tombaient de l'autre côté de la fenêtre et s'accumulaient sur le rebord extérieur.

Le jeune Dumbledore semblait attendre quelque chose, et quelques instants après leur arrivée, on frappa effectivement à la porte et il dit, « Entrez. »

Harry et Alucard laissa aussitôt échapper un halètement étouffé. Voldemort était entré dans la pièce.

Ses traits n'étaient pas ceux qu'Harry avait vu émerger du grand chaudron de pierre presque deux ans auparavant. Il ne ressemblait pas à un serpent, ses yeux n'étaient pas encore écarlates, son visage ne ressemblait pas encore à un masque. Il n'était déjà plus le beau Tom Jedusor. C'était comme si ses traits avaient été brûlés et troublés ; ils étaient cireux et étrangement distordus, et le blanc de ses yeux était maintenant constamment injecté de sang, bien que les pupilles ne fussent pas encore les fentes qu'Harry savaient qu'elles allaient devenir. Il portait une longue cape noire et son visage était aussi pâle que la neige scintillant sur ses épaules.

Le Dumbledore derrière le bureau ne montra aucun signe de surprise. À l'évidence, la visite avait été fixée par rendez-vous.

« Bonsoir Tom » dit Dumbledore avec aisance. « Tu ne voudrais pas t'asseoir ? »

« Merci » dit Voldemort, et il prit le siège que Dumbledore lui avait indiqué – le même siège d'ailleurs qu'Harry venait de laisser dans le présent. « J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez devenue directeur, Et que un de mes ancien professeur Rosalie c'est exilée depuis en Transylvanie » dit-il et sa voix était plus aiguë et plus glacial qu'elle l'avait été.

« Un digne choix »

« Je suis heureux que tu l'approuves, » dit Dumbledore. « J'y ai bien réfléchi, même si sa a conduit a la favorite d'une matriash en colère a exil.»

Dumbledore se leva et se dirigea vers la vitrine ou il conservait à présent le Pensine, mais qui était alors pleine de bouteilles.

Ayant offert un verre de vin et s'en servant un pour lui-même, il retourna à son siège.

« Alors, Tom… que me vaut ce plaisir ? »

Voldemort ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais sirota seulement son vin.

« On ne m'appelle plus Tom, « dit-il. « Maintenant, on m'appelle-«

« Je sais comment les phénix noir te nomme, » dit Dumbledore, souriant aimablement. « Mais pour moi, j'en ai peur, tu seras toujours tom Jedusor. Une des choses irritantes avec les vieux professeurs, j'en ai peur, c'est qu'ils n'oublient jamais les traces de leurs anciens élèves. »

Il leva son verre comme pour porter un toast à Voldemort, dont le visage était resté sans expression. Cependant, Harry sentit l'atmosphère de la pièce changer subitement : le refus de Dumbledore d'utiliser le nom que Voldemort s'était choisi était un refus d'autoriser Voldemort dicter les termes du rendez-vous, et Alucard le pouvait dire que Voldemort le prit comme tel.

« Je suis surprise que vous soyez resté ici si longtemps, » dit Voldemort après une courte pause. « Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi un magicien tel que vous ne souhaite jamais quitter cette école. »

« Eh bien, » dit Dumbledore toujours souriant, « pour un magicien tel que moi, il ne peut rien y avoir de plus important que de transmettre les connaissances, d'aider à peaufiner les jeunes esprits. Si je me souviens bien, tu avais aussi saisi au moins une fois l'intérêt d'enseigner. »

« Je le vois toujours, « dit Voldemort. « je me demandais simplement pourquoi vous – à qui on demande si souvent conseil au Ministère, et à qui on a offert deux fois, je crois, le poste de Ministre –«

« Trois fois au dernier compteur, mais j'ai même un rival du nom de Benoit black Phénix, un vampire du clan de Elmira phénix de Transylvanie.

Alucard eu un rire méprisant en attendant cela et en voyant Voldemort tremblée de rage légère en murmura : Ce salle vampire transylvanien qui a forcée la fille de Érika a l'épousée et la exilé par pur jalousie

« Mais le Ministère ne m'a jamais attiré comme carrière. Encore quelque chose que nous avons en commun, je pense. »

Voldemort inclina la tête, sans sourire, et prit une autre gorgée du vin. Dumbledore ne rompit pas le silence qui régnait entre eux à ce moment-là, mais attendit, avec un air d'aimable attente, que Voldemort reprenne la parole.

« Je suis revenu, » dit-il, après un instant, « plus tard peut-être que le Professeur Dippett ne s'y attendait… mais je suis revenu néanmoins pour demander à nouveau ce dont il m'a dit autrefois être trop jeune pour avoir. Je suis venu vous voir pour vous demander de me permettre de revenir au château, pour enseigner. Je pense que vous avez que j'ai vu et fait beaucoup depuis que j'ai quitté cet endroit. Je pourrais montrer et dire à vos étudiants des choses qu'ils n'apprendraient d'aucun autre magicien. »

Dumbledore considéra Voldemort par-dessus son propre verre un moment avant de parler.

« Oui, je sais parfaitement que tu as vu et fait beaucoup depuis que tu nous a quitté, » dit-il tranquillement. « Les rumeurs de tes actes sont parvenues jusqu'à ta vielle école. J'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir envie d'en croire la moitié surtout pour la tentative ratée de meurtre contre la chef des vampire transylvanien, la dernière fondatrice de Poudlard Elmira Phénix et en blessant son protecteur qui te déteste surtout pour avoir tentée de le noyer dans un explosion de barrage.»

Voldemort resta impassible quand il dit : « La grandeur inspire l'envie, l'envie engendre la rancune et la rancune entraîne les mensonges. Vous devez savoir ça, Dumbledore. »

« Tu appelez tes massacre vampirique « grandeur » ce que tu as fait ? » demanda Dumbledore délicatement.

« Certainement, » dit Voldemort, et ses yeux semblèrent s'enflammer comme alucard. « J'ai expérimenté; j'ai repoussé les limites de la magie plus loin, peut-être, grâce au vampire, qu'elles n'avaient jamais été repoussées –«

« D'une certaine sorte de magie vampirique, » corrigea Dumbledore tranquillement. « D'une sorte de Magie tabou des vampire. Des autres, tu restes… excuse-moi. Très tristement ignorant des lois des vampires. »

Pour la première fois, Voldemort sourit. C'était un regard rusé tendus, une mauvaise chose, plus menaçante qu'un regard de rage.

« Toujours cette même discussion, » dit-il doucement. « Mais rien de ce que j'ai vu dans le monde n'a soutenu votre célèbres déclaration de vous et des vampires végétarien ennemi contre moi et ma femme Érika, qui selon laquelle l'amour d'un vampire est plus puissant que mon genre de magie, Dumbledore.

« Peut-être n'as-tu pas regardé aux bons endroits, » suggéra Dumbledore.

« Alors, quel meilleur endroit pour commencer mes recherches qu'ici, à Poudlard ? » dit Voldemort. « Me laisserez-vous revenir ? Me laisserez-vous partager mes connaissances avec vos étudiants ? Je mets ma personne et mes talents à votre disposition. Je suis à vos ordres. »

Dumbledore leva les sourcils.

« Et qu'adviendra-t-il de ceux qui sont à tes ordres ? Qu'arrivera-t-il à ceux qui s'appelle eux-mêmes – ou que la rumeur appelle – Les Mangemorts du Phénix noir ? »

Harry comprit que Voldemort ne s'attendait pas à ce que Dumbledore connaisse son nom : il vit les yeux de Voldemort rougir de nouveau et ses narines ne formes de fentes se dilater.

« Mes amis immortels de ma femme, » dit-il, après un moment de pause. Continueront sans moi, j'en suis sûr. »

« Je suis content que tu les considères comme des amis, » dit Dumbledore. « J'avais l'impression qui qu'ils étaient plus de l'ordre des esclaves sexuelle de tes viole Tom. »

« Vous vous trompez, » dit Voldemort.

« Donc si j'allais à la tête de lard ce soir, je ne trouverais pas un groupe de ces personne – Nott, Rosier, mulciber, Dolohov et si j'ai bien de la chance ta servante sexuelle Erika Phénix – attendant ton retour ? De bien dévoués amis sexuelle, pour voyager aussi loin avec toi par une nuit de neige, simplement pour te souhaiter bonne chance comme tu essayes de t'assurer un poste mortelle d'enseignant. »

Il n'y avait aucun doute que le fait que Dumbledore connaisse en détail ceux avec qui il voyageait était encore moins bien accueilli par Voldemort ; cependant il se reprit presque aussitôt.

« Vous êtes omniscient, comme toujours sauf sur Erika, elle a rompu avec moi, et s'est exilée pour s'avoir rendu à sa matriarche qui la bannis. Dumbledore vous devriez le savoir vous avez assistée a son jugement.

« Oh, non, simplement ami avec Elmira Phénix effectivement et aussi les barmans du coin qui sont très amis avec sa favorite surtout. » dit Dumbledore légèrement.

« Maintenant, Tom… »

Dumbledore posa son verre vide et se redressa dans son siège, le bout de ses doigts ensemble en un geste très caractéristique.

« … Parlons ouvertement. Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ce soir, entourée de tes acolytes, pour demander un travail donc nous savons tous cause la mort de tout les employer a moins qui soit du sang directe de Elmira phénix et nous savons tous les deux qu'elle ne voudra jamais de toi dans sa famille.

« Un travaille que je ne veux pas ? Au contraire, Dumbledore, je le veux vraiment autant que de devenir un phénix. »

« Oh, devenir un vampire phénix et revenir à poudlard, mais tu ne veux pas plus enseigner que tu ne le voulais quand tu avais dix-huit ans. Après quoi cours-tu, Tom ? Pourquoi ne pas essayer une demande sincère pour une fois ? »

Voldemort ricana.

« Si vous ou cette fondatrice ne veulent pas me donner le poste »

« Bien sûr que on ne le veulent pas, » dit Dumbledore. « Et je ne pense qu'à aucun moment tu t'attendais à ce que je te le donne surtout après avoir tentée assassinée Elmira la fondatrice en exil et son protéger en le noyant dans un tsunami d'eau pure. Cependant, tu es venu jusqu'ici, tu as demandé, tu devais avoir un but autre que devenir un vampire à la fin de l'année. »

Voldemort se leva. Il ressemblait moins que jamais à Tom Jedusor, ses traits tendus par la rage.

« C'est votre dernier mot ? »

« Ça l'est, » dit Dumbledore, se tenant également debout.

« Donc nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. »

« Non, plus rien, » dit Dumbledore, et une grande tristesse imprégna son visage. « Le temps est loin ou je pouvais t'effrayer en brûlant une armoire remplie de photo pervers et te forcer à les détruire et à rendre ce que tu avais volé. Mais j'aimerais pouvoir encore le faire… j'aimerais pouvoir… »

Pendant une seconde, Harry était prêt à crier un inutile avertissement : il était sûr que la main de Voldemort s'était saisie de sa baguette magique ; mais le moment d'après,

Voldemort s'était retourné, la porte se fermait et il était parti.

Harry sentit la main de Dumbledore se refermer sur son bras à nouveau, et quelques instants après, ils étaient de nouveau quasiment au même endroit, mais il n'y avait pas de neige qui s'accumulait sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et la main de Dumbledore était de nouveau noire et paraissait morte.

« Pourquoi ? » dit aussitôt Harry, regardant le visage de Dumbledore. « Pourquoi est-il revenu ? Avez-vous trouvé ? »

« J'ai quelques idées, » dit Dumbledore, « mais pas plus que ça. »

« Quelles idées, Monsieur ? »

« Je te dirai, Harry, quand tu auras récupéré le souvenir de Professeur Erika Phénix, « dit Dumbledore. « Quand tu auras cette dernière pièce du Puzzle, tout deviendra clair, j'espère… pour nous trois. »

Harry brûlait toujours de curiosité, et même si Dumbledore s'était dirigé vers la prote et la lui tenait ouverte. Il ne bougea pas immédiatement.

« Voulait-il toujours le poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal pour devenir un vampire, Monsieur ? Il n'a pas dit… »

« Oh, il voulait effectivement le poste de Défense contre les Force du mal pour devenir un phénix noir de Érika, et non celui de Elmira. » dit Dumbledore. « Les conséquence de notre entrevue le prouve. tu sais, nous n'avons jamais été capable de garder un professeur de Défense contre force du mal sauf si c'est une création de Elmira phénix plus d'un ans avant qu'il se fasse dévorée par son conseil des ancien transylvanien et pas plus d'un ans depuis que j'ai refusée le poste à celui qui a tentée avec sa propre fille et son clan rival de l'ordre de l'assassinée et prend sa place en tentant de tuer non seulement Elmira mais sans le savoir a époque son propre fis demi-vampire ici présent mais qui ne connaissais que en étant le voleur de mari forcée de Moka black a époque qui trouvais de son goût pour la recrutée comme Mangemortes comme Erika mais comme tu sais il ignorais en ce temps la que le poste de professeur en potion était pris aussi par Erika mais surtout le poste maudit était pris par Benoit Alucard phénix son fis a cause qu'il avais interdit sa mère y enseignée cette année la du son récent retour exil.

'' Pourquoi quel raison a-t-elle donné pour brisée son exil avec Alucard en plus.

Alucard répondit à la place d'albus.

'' Pour que Elmira accepte son retour d'exil il y avais une condition qu'elle a imposée a ma mère durent son jugement : être mariée a un sorcier qui utilisais quasiment jamais de magie noir contre elle ou sur sa famille de vampire, ce qui incluais moi également, et elle l'a fait et c'est qui a fait en rencontrant Nicolas flanelle en Amérique 10 ans après avoir rompu avec Sirius qui avais causée une avalanche, et aussi une chose qui la totalement bouleversée qui était totalement imprévue c'est qu'elle était trouver aussi chez un jeune fille humaine sorcière moldu durent une mission de recrutement d'élèves comme toi tu a eu avec Hagrid et Benoit en première année, une favorite du nom de Lily Évan qu'elle était jurée de la protéger comme un vrai phénix digne de se nom, c'était 1 ans avant que ta mère et son frère soit a poudlard.  
A époque J'étais assez fort et connaissant pour pouvoir enseignée malgré que j'ai eu des cours privée par Elmira quand j'étais jeune et que je pouvais en ce moment la pleinement contrôler ma forme libérée en certain lieu de l'école sans avoir des problèmes avec le ministère.  
Mais j'ai aussi j'ai aidez beaucoup a traquer les mangemort de son père durent la guerre a cause c'était le seul moyen de pouvoir dominer sa forme libérée et une fois ce rituel fait elle a acceptée le retour de sa mère en échange de ce poste et du traitée de guerre de Elmira cette année-là seulement a cause que j'avais prédis par ses don nouvellement acquis de devin vampire que son père allais venir tentée de lui voler le poste et que j'ai du intervenus avant en forçant Albus de m'engagée avant cette rencontre tout comme je l'ai fait devant Fudge qui voulais mettre désirée Ombrage au poste de ma famille si aurais pas chantée l'ordre d'y enseignée l'année dernière.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21 : La chambre des fantasmes introuvables.

Harry se tortura le cerveau au cours de la semaine suivante pour trouver comment persuader Erika de lui remettre le vrai souvenir, mais rien de la nature d'une illumination que tentée le viole et se faire bannir, n'arriva et il fut réduit à faire ce qu'il faisait de plus en plus ces jours ou il était désorienté; étudiant de près son livre de Potions, espérant que le Prince aurait griffonné quelque chose d'utile dans une marge, comme il avait fait tant de fois auparavant.

'' Tu ne trouveras rien là-dedans,'' dit Hermione fermement, tard dans la soirée de dimanche.

'' Ne commence pas, Hermione, dit Harry. S'il n'y avait pas eu le prince, tu serais veuve de ton maître vampire maintenant.''

'' Il le serait également si vous aviez écouté Rogue pendant notre premier année, dit Hermione dédaigneusement coupable.

Harry l'ignora. Il venait de trouver une incantation ' Sectum-sempra!'' gribouillée dans une marche au-dessus de mots intrigants '' Utile contre les ennemis phénix,'' et éprouvait une des démangeaisons pour l'essayer, mais pensa que ce serait mieux de ne pas le faire devant Hermione. Au lieu de cela, il replia subrepticement le coin de la page. Ils étaient assis à côté du feu dans la salle commune; les autres gens éveillés étaient des sixièmes années comme eux. Il y avait eu une certaine somme d'excitation plus tôt quand ils étaient revenus du dîner pour trouver une nouvelle note sur le panneau d'affichage qui annonçait leur date pour leurs tests de transplange. Ceux qui auraient dix-sept ans après ou avant la première date de teste, le vingt et un avril, pouvaient signer plus haut pour des sessions de pratique complémentaires, qui auraient lieu (étroitement surveillés) par Pré-au-Lard.

Alucard était impatient de faire ce teste, il était près depuis le début a faire l'essais de renouvellement de permis, mais Harry, qui n'aurait pas dix-sept avant quatre autres mois, ne pouvait passer le test, prêt ou non.

'' Au moins tu peux transplaner !'' dit Alucard les nerfs tendus. '' Tu n'auras aucun problème quand viendra juillet !''

'' Je l'ai seulement fait une fois'' lui rappela Harry ; il avait finalement réussi à disparaître et se matérialiser à l'intérieur de son cercle pendant la leçon précédente.

Ayant gaspillé la plupart de temps à s'inquiéter à haute voix du transplanage, Alucard luttait maintenant pour finir un essai méchamment difficile pour Rogue qu'Harry et Hermione avaient déjà achevé. Harry s'attendait totalement à recevoir une mauvaise note pour le sien, parce qu'il n'avait pas été d'accord avec Rogue sur la meilleure façon d'aborder des détraqueurs, mais il ne s'en souciait pas : la mémoire de Erika était la chose la plus importante pour lui maintenant.

'' Je te dis que ce stupide Princes des vampire ne sera pas capable de t'aider pour ça, Harry !'' dit Hermione plus fort. Il y a seulement une façon de forcer un vampire de faire ce que tu veux et c'est le sort d'impérium vampirus, qui est illégal –''

'' Ouais, je le sais, merci,'' dit Harry, ne levant pas les yeux du livre. '' C'est pourquoi je cherche quelque chose de différent. Dumbledore dit que Veritaserum ne le marchera pas, mais il pourrait y avoir quelque chose d'autre, un breuvage magique ou un sort…''

"Tu vas dans la mauvaise direction," dit Hermione. "Seulement toi pourra obtenir le souvenir, Dumbledore l'a dit. Cela doit signifier que tu peux persuader Erika alors que d'autres gens incluant alucard ne le peuvent pas. Ce n'est pas une question de lui glisser une potion quelqu'un pourrait le faire –''

'' Comment orthographiez-vous '' belligérant'? dit Alucard, secouant sa plume très durement en regardant fixement à son parchemin. '' Cela ne peut pas être b-u- et m-''

'' Non, ce n'est pas ça, dit Hermione, tirant l'essai de son mari vers elle. Et l'augure, ne commence pas O - R - G non plus. Quel genre de plume utilises-tu ?"

'' Une de Fred et George qui vérifier l'orthographe, que quelqu'un mon envoyée sans carte mais je pense que le charme n'est pas permanent. Ils me l'ont envoyée sans carte sûrement un cadeau de félicitation pour que on aille fait la paix vu j'aille eu comme récompense ton pardons.

'' Oui, il doit,'' dit Hermione indiquant le titre de son essai, parce que l'ont-nous à demander comment traiterions des détraqueur par des desdutbogs et je ne me souviens pas que tu aies changé ton nom pour gros con baiseur de troll nommé Lavande troll non plus. dit-t-elle en riant.

Alucard éclatais de rire d'horreur et venais sombrement de se faire avoir par Fred et George.

'' Et bien ne me dis pas que je me suis fait avoir par ces deux-là.

'' Ce n'est rien mon beau gros con baiseur en manque d'amour, nous pouvons réparer,'' dit Hermione le taquinais au passage en tirant son essai vers elle et prenant son éventail magique.

'' Je t'adore, ma favorite, dit Alucard, en faisant rouler sa chaise en arrière, se flottant les yeux d'un air fatigué. Hermione est devint blanchâtre, mais dit simplement, '' Ne laisse pas Lavande Troll t'entendre dire ça..''

'' Je le ferais juste pour la faire chier, coucher avez elle c'était vraiment une stupide erreur que j'ai fait. Ou peut-être que si je le dirais a peeve pour que l'école soit tout au courant alors elle me laissera tomber comme les patils.

'' Pourquoi tu ne la laisse pas si tu veux en finir Alucard ? demanda Harry.

'' Bah Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour laisser tomber quelqu'un c'est toujours moi que on laisse tomber habitude. Comme toi exemple entre Cho et Ginny et toi est juste -''

'' Tomber en morceaux à cause que Marietta ta dénoncer et que tu l'avais mis dans les comas.

'' J'aimerais que ça arrive aussi pour elle, dit Alucard tristement, observant Hermione tapant silencieusement chacun de ses mots mal orthographiés avec le bout de sa arme magique, pour qu'ils se corrigent sur la page. '' Mais plus je laisse entendre que je veux que ça finisse, plus elle tient bon. Ça va m'apprendre à sortir avec une version humaine de ma première femme jumelle Moka black.

'' Là' dit Hermione, environs vingt minutes plus tard, rendant l'essai à son amant.

'' Merci mille fois,'' dit Alucard. Je crois que je vais prendre ma plume de composition cette fois pour la conclusion ? Hey chérie tu as oublié de corrigée mon nom.

'' Bien quoi c'est jolie Gros con de vampire non ? Riais Hermione de bon cœur j'ai juste enlevé le reste c'est tout. Hein mon gros con de vampire.

'' Je vais tuer George et Fred en repas sanglant a présent je suis pris avec une favorite qui va pas me lâchée avec se surnom a la con.

Harry, qui n'avait rien trouvé d'utile dans les notes de Prince de Sang mêlé jusqu'ici, regardait autour de lui; tous les trois était dans la crypte de Alucard qui avais changée de mot de passe pour : Dégage Lavande. Vu que Alucard était toujours interdit de la salle commune des gryffondor et d'ailleurs l'évitais totalement. Les seuls sons étaient le crépitement du feu et Alucard griffant de sa plume enchantée un dernier paragraphe sur les Détraqueurs utilisant sa plume de composition de musique vampirique. Harry venait de fermer le livre du Prince de sang mêlé, baillant, quand – quand « crack! »

Hermione laissa échapper un petit cri perçant ; Alucard renversa l'encre partout sur la table mais avais chantée un protego sur son travail donc il était protéger de l'encre et qui était récemment achevé et Harry dit, '' Kreacher !''

L'elfe de maison s'inclina bien bas et regarda ses propres orteils noueux. '' Le maître a dit qu'il voulait un rapport quotidien de ce que le garçon Malefoy faisait, donc Kreacher est venu pour donner

Deux autres cracks !

Dobby et Winky apparut à côté de Kreacher, son chapeau de couvre-théière en bais. '' Dobby et winky ont aidé aussi, Harry Potter!' glapi-d 'il, lançant à Kreacher un regard rancunier. '' Et Kreacher doit dire a Winky quand il vient voir Harry Potter et le fis pour qu'ils puissent faire leurs rapports ensembles!''

'' Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Hermione, regardant toujours choquée par ces apparitions soudaines. '' Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry ?'' Harry hésita avant de répondre, parce qu'il et apparemment alucard non plus n'avait pas parlé à Hermione de la mise en filature de Malefoy, par kreacher et Winky et Dobby; les elfes de maison étaient toujours un sujet si sensible avec elle.

'' Et bien… ils ont suivit Malefoy pour moi, et alucard à demander a ton elfe de faire la même chose, Hermione.

'' Winky… mais alucard tu n'engage jamais elfe chez toi et elle déteste notre famille de vampire.

Alucard grommelais en disant : raté pour le cadeau, il faudra en trouvée un autre.

'' Oui mais c'était avant que elle te prenne en pitié quand Moka t'avais torturer et que j'ai du te transformée et je me suis aperçu que tu ne fessais pas de crise de rage a cause elle disais des insulte sur ta violeuse, alors j'ai tentée de l'amadouée pour toi en la payant de la même manière que avec les goule mais je la paie a présent comme une goule et elle m'obéie aussi bien que dobby a Harry, et tu lui a aussi dit l'année dernière quel pouvais la traitée de tout les insulte de chasseur qu'elle connais a cause tu la trouvais drôle. Je voulais te l'annoncer comme ton cadeau anniversaire cette année. Désolé.

Hermione allais rappliquer mais elle se calmait contre lui était gentil de payer winky mais elle ne demandait pas comment il la payait à cause qu'elle vient de se rappelle que question argent winky fessais des crises en quatrième année.

'' La nuit et le jour,'' dit d'une voix raque Kreacher.

'' Dobby n'a pas dormi pendant une semaine, Harry Potter ! '' Dit Dobby fièrement, se balançant ou il se tenait. Hermione parue indignée mais aussi en choc que Alucard aie réussi a apprivoisée l'elfe de son pire ennemi chasseur.

'' Vous n'avez pas dormi, Dobby ? Mais sûrement, Harry, tu ne lui pas dit pas à –''

'' Non, bien sûr que je ne l'ait pas fait, '' dit Harry rapidement. '' Dobby, tu peux dormir, d'accord ? Mais est-ce que l'un d'entre vous à découvert quoi que ce soit ?'' s'empressa-t-il de demander, avant qu'Hermione ne puisse intervenir à nouveau.

''Maître Malefoy se déplace avec la noblesse qui convient à son sang pure et choisie par le beau et pauvre mo…

'' Winky frappe le ordonnais Alucard.

Winky l'assommais avec un rouleau a pâte la tête de Kreature ce que Hermione trouvais a la fois drôle vu que si il allait dire du bien de Moka Black elle allait le trucidée. Mais aussi que le truc du rouleau a pâte lui fessais pensée a une bande dessinée Moldu français.

'' Drago malefoy est aussi mauvais garçon que la vilaine fille de Sirius Black ! Grinça dobby en colère. "Un mauvais garçon qui - qui-" Il frissonna du pompon de son couvre-théière jusqu'aux orteils dans ses chaussettes et ensuite courut vers le feu, comme s'il allait y plonger. Harry, pour qui ce n'était pas entièrement inattendu, l'attrapa par le milieu et le tenu fermement. Pendant quelques secondes Dobby lutta, puis ensuite devint flasque.

"Merci, Harry Potter," haleta-d 'il. "Dobby trouve toujours difficile de dire du mal de ses anciens maîtres." Harry le libéra; Dobby redressa son couvre-théière et dit d'un air provoquant à Kreacher,

"Mais Kreacher devrait savoir que Drago Malefoy n'est pas un bon maître pour un elfe de maison tout comme moka Black est un mauvais phénix noir !

'' Oui, nous n'avons pas besoin de t'entendre parler de toi amoureux de Moka, dit Harry à Kreacher. '' Avançons vite jusqu'à ou il est allé en réalité.

Kreacher salua à nouveau, semblant furieux et dit ensuite, "Maître Malefoy mange dans le Grand Hall, il dort dans un dortoir dans les cachots souterrains, il suit ses classes dans une sorte de-"

"Dobby, tu me dis," dit Harry, coupant Kreacher. "Est-il allé quelque part où il n'aurait pas du être?"

"Harry Potter, monsieur," grinça Dobby, ses grands yeux brillant comme le feu dans la cheminée, "le garçon Malefoy ne viole aucune règle que Dobby puisse découvrir, mais il tient toujours à éviter la détection. Il fait des visites régulières au septième étage avec une plusieurs autres étudiants, qui font le guet tandis qu'il entre-"

'' La salle au fantasme ! dit Harry et Alucard en même temps se frappant durement le front avec la fabrication de breuvage magique Avancée. Hermione et Alucard le regardèrent fixement.

'' C'est là ou il se glissait ! C'est là ou il fait… quoi qu'il fasse ! Et je parie que c'est pourquoi il disparaît de la carte – en y réfléchissant, je n'ai jamais vu la chambre des fantasme et nécessités sur la carte !''

'' Peut-être les Maraudeurs ne savaient pas que la chambre était là dit Alucard.

'' Je pense que ça fait partie de la magie de la chambre, '' dit Hermione. '' Si vous en avez besoin pour être incartable, elle le sera.''

'' Dobby, as-tu réussi à entrer pour regarder ce que faisait Malefoy ?'' dit Harry avec impatience.

'' Non, Harry Potter, c'est impossible,'' dit Dobby.

'' Non, ce ne l'est pas,'' dit Harry immédiatement. Malefoy est entrée dans notre quartier général l'année dernière donc je serai capable d'entrer et de l'espionner, aucun problème.

'' Mais je ne pense pas que tu le feras, Harry, a dit Hermione lentement. '' Malefoy savait déjà exactement comment nous utilisions la chambre, n'est ce pas, parce que cette stupide Marietta avait révélé le secret d'Alucard. Il a eu besoin de la chambre pour devenir le Quartier général de l'A.D.V, dont il l'a fait. Mais vous ne savez pas quoi demander pour la transformer pour lui.

"Il doit y avoir un moyen de surmonter ça," dit Harry dédaigneusement. "Tu as été brillant, Dobby."

'' Winky a aussi réussi et l'autre aussi, dit Hermione avec bonté pour Winky et glacial pour Kreacher, mais loin de se montrer reconnaissant, Kreacher détourna ses yeux énormes, injectés de sang et croassa au plafond, La favorite qui déteste moka parle à Kreacher avec son envie de le croquer, Kreacher feindra de ne pas entendre –''

'' Arrête ça,'' Le rabroua Harry en donnant l'ordre et Kreacher fit un dernier salut profond et transplana. '' Tu ferais mieux d'y aller et de prendre un peu de sommeil aussi, Dobby et winky.

'' Maîtresse hermione veulent-t-elle quelque chose de la part de winky et des goules.

'' Non merci winky sa ira, tu pourras dire à la goule que j'ai fait la paix avec mon mari mais que je ne suis pas prêt a me fiancée pour le moment avec lui.

'' Ils le savent déjà chérie vu qui ont demandé a cléo de me laisser rentrée a nouveau a mon manoir que tu m'as renvoyée en exil de chasse a la fête des chasseurs. Dit alucard en riant froidement en songeant a cette très mauvaise fausse exile de chasse.

Merci, Harry Potter, monsieur!" gazouilla Dobby heureusement et lui trop disparu.

"Qu'est ce que ça vaut ?" Dit Harry avec enthousiasme, se tournant vers Alucard et Hermione au moment ou la chambre fut à nouveau sans elfe. "Nous savons où va Malefoy! Nous le tenons maintenant!"

"Ouais, c'est grand," dit Alucard d'un ton joyeux avoir pu protéger son essais de la vague d'encre qui avais récemment été un essai presque terminer. Hermione le tira vers elle et corrigea avec son chant magique les dernières fautes sauf encore une fois le nouveau surnom amoureux pour taquiner son mari qui était le gros con phénix qui couche avec la version humaine du calmar géant du lac de poudlard.

'' Ha pour cette fois je suis d'accord avec celui la hermione, même le calmar ferais un meilleur amant qu'elle. Vu que la forme des tentacules que Ginny et hinata et Elizabeth préfère et bien c'est le calmar géant qui me la inspirée. Dit alucard joyeusement hilare.

"Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait avec plein de personnes différentes là haut ?" dit Hermione.

"Combien de gens sont impliqués ? Vous ne pensez pas qu'il ferait confiance à tant de monde pour leur dire ce qu'il fait -"

"Ouais, c'est mystérieux," dit Harry, fronçant les sourcils. "Je l'ai entendu disant à Crabbe que ce n'était pas l'affaire de Crabbe ce qu'il faisait ... alors pourquoi dit-il à tous ces...tous ces..." La voix d'Harry s'éteint; il regardait fixement le feu. "Dieu que j'ai été stupide," dit-il tranquillement.

"C'est évident, n'est-ce pas ? Il y avait une grande cuve de ça en bas dans le cachot souterrain... Il a pu en voler n'importe quand pendant cette leçon..."

'' Volé quoi ?'' dit Alucard.

'' Du polynectar, il a volé un peu de polynectar quand Erika nous a donné a chacun notre première leçon de potions… Il n'y a pas différente personnes faisant le guet pour Malefoy… c'est juste Crabbe et Goyle comme d'habitude… Ouais, ça colle !'' dit Harry, bondissant sur ses pieds et commençant à marcher à pas mesurés devant le feu.

'' Il sont assez stupide pour faire ce qu'on leur dit même s'il ne leur dit pas ce qu'il veut faire, mais il ne veut pas qu'ils soient vus en se cachant autour de la chambre des nécessités, donc il leur a fait prendre du Polynectar pour les faire ressembler à d'autres gens…

''Ces deux filles avec qui je l'ai vu quand il a manqué le match de Quidditch - ha! Crabbe et Goyle!"

"Veux-tu dire," dit Hermione d'une voix étouffée, "que la petite fille à qui j'ai réparé son assiette - ?"

"Ouais, bien sûr!" Dit Harry fortement, la regardant fixement. "Bien sûr! Malefoy devait être à l'intérieur de la chambre au moment ou elle - de quoi parle-je ? - il a laissé tomber l'assiette pour faire savoir à Malefoy de ne pas se montrer, parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un! Et il y avait cette fille qui a laissé tomber l'œuf de crapaud aussi! Nous avons marché devant lui tout le temps et nous n'avons pas compris!"

'' Il a transformé Crabbe et Goyle en filles ? Alucard rit à gorge déployé. Bon sang… pas étonnant qu'ils ne semblent pas trop heureux ces jour-ci. Je suis étonné qu'ils ne lui aient pas dit d'aller se faire voir.''

'' Et bien, il ne le ferait pas non, s'il leurs avait montré sa Marque du phénix noir de ton père Alucard ?'' dit Harry.

'' Humm… la marque Sombre que nous ne savons pas si elle exister, '' dit Hermione avec scepticisme, roulant l'essai intact de son mari avant qu'il ne puisse subir plus de dommages et lui remit.

"Nous verrons" Dit Harry avec assurance.

"Oui, nous verrons," dit Hermione, se remettant sur pieds et s'étirant. "Mais, Harry, avant que vous ne deveniez tout excités, je ne pense toujours pas que vous serez capables d'entrer dans la chambre des nécessités sans savoir ce qu'il y a dedans d'abord '. Et je ne pense pas que vous devriez oublier" - elle souleva son sac sur son épaule et lui lança un regard très sérieux - "que tu es censé te concentrer sur le moyen d'obtenir ce souvenir de Erika. Bonne nuit je vais chassée. "

Alucard se levais et tentais vers le milieu de la forêt la rattraper.

'' Tu va revenir cette nuit espère un petit câlin pour moi. Ou une orgie en forêt, pour une leçon de lutte, sa fait longtemps que on n'a pas lutée ensemble hermione.

Hermione restais glacial a la proposition.

'' Je tes peut-être pardonner mais je ne suis pas prêt pour coucher avec toi a nouveau bien sur à la condition que tu largue officiellement Calmar lavande mon gros con de vampire ni a prendre une leçon de lutte, ou testée ton don vampirique alors. dit-t-elle en imitant Rosalie l'année dernière de tout manière Elizabeth te remplace bien comme professeur pour les deux choses.

Alucard grognais déçus : je savais qui y avais un piège sous ta gentillesse de favorite vu que tu imite très bien Rosalie quand elle est furieuse contre Elmira.

Alucard allais partir boudeur mais hermione le prit en pitié cette fois.

'' Mais attend alucard ne boude pas, vu que je t'autorise par contre a chassée avec moi mais pas orgie sexuelle sinon je te dénonce vraiment a Elmira pour viole.

Bon se dit son coté vampire, c'est un bon compromis.

Harry et elle allais juste a leur dortoir, leur salle commune ensemble et il entendit Hermione allez chassée, mais il ne restait pas dans son lit pendant ce qui semblais des heures, et apparemment Ginny était endormis chez les fille cette nuit là, se demandant comme Malefoy utilisait la chambre des nécessités et ce que lui, Harry, verrait quand il entrerait là le jour suivant, car quoi qu'en dise Hermione, Harry était sûr que si Malefoy avait été capable de voir le quartier général de l'armée des vampire., il serait capable de voir Malefoy, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ? Un lieu de rencontre

? Une cachette ? Un magasin ? Un atelier ? Le cerveau d'Harry travaillait fiévreusement et ses rêves, quand il s'endormi finalement, furent brisés et dérangés par des images de Malefoy, qui se métamorphosait en Erika nue et ensuite en Rogue… Harry était dans un état de grande anticipation lors du petit déjeuner le matin suivant; il avait passé à essayer d'entrer dans la chambre des nécessitée. Hermione ne montrait plutôt avec autant ostentation, aucun intérêt pour ses plans chuchotés pour forcer l'entrée dans la chambre qu'ostentation a privé alucard de son propre corps de sa femme pour pouvoir baiser avec elle, ce qui irrita Harry, parce qu'il pensait qu'elle aurait pu être d'une grande aide si elle avait voulu.

"Regarde," dit-il tranquillement, se penchant en avant et mettant une main sur le Daily Prophète, qu'elle venait d'ôter à un hibou postal, l'empêchant de l'ouvrir et de disparaître derrière lui. "Je n'ai pas oublié Erika, mais je n'ai pas d'indice sur comment obtenir ce souvenir de lui et jusqu'à ce que j'ai une illumination pourquoi je ne découvrirais pas ce que fait Malefoy ?"

"Je t'ai déjà dit, tu dois persuader Erika, dit Hermione. "Il n'est pas question de le tromper ou de l'ensorceler, ou Dumbledore pourrait l'avoir fait en une seconde. Au lieu de flâner sans rien faire devant la chambre des nécessités" - elle tira d'un coup sec le prophète des mains d'Harry et le déplia pour regarder la première page – "tu devrais aller trouver Erika et commencer à faire appel à ses meilleurs sentiments."

'' Quelqu'un d'innocent qu'on connaît ? demanda Ginny et Alucard comme Hermione parcourait les titres.

'' Oui! Et il n'est pas du tout innocent crois moi'' dit Hermione, faisant étouffée Harry et Ginny avec leur petit déjeuner. '' Mais c'est bien, il n'est pas mort – c'est Mundingus, il a été arrête et envoyé à Azkaban ! Quelque chose à voir avec s'être passé pour une inferi pendant une tentative d'infraction a mon domicile a dévon quel idiot il a du rencontrée cléo en chemin vers chez toi. Il doit pas être au courent que tu a un serpent hypnotiseur ni de ton système qui lui fait hurler Non je ne suis pas un mangemort.

'' Non vu que seul le conseil des ancien de Elmira le sais et pas ceux de albus qu'elle imbécile vraiment.

Alucard riais a cause il trouvait que était vraiment méritée pour lui de se faire mettre en transe par son propre serpent.

'' Et quelqu'un appelé Ootavieus Pepper a disparu. Oh et comme c'est horrible, un garçon de neuf ans a été arrêté pour avoir essayé de tuer ses grands-parents, ils pensent qu'il était sous l'emprise du sort de l'impérium.''

Ils finirent leur petit déjeuner en silence. Hermione et Alucard se mit en route immédiatement pour l'arithmomancie; Ginny pour la salle commune, ou elle devait toujours fini sa conclusion sur les vampires de Rogue et Harry pour le couloir du septième étage et le bout du mur en face de la tapisserie de Barrabas l'idiot enseignant aux trolls le ballet.

Harry passa sa cape d'Invisibilité une fois qu'il eut trouvé un passage vide, mais il n'aurait pas eu besoin de s'en donner la peine. Quand il atteint sa destination il constata qu'elle était abandonnée. Harry n'était pas sur que ses chances d'arriver à l'intérieur de la chambre étaient meilleures avec Malefoy à l'intérieur, mais au moins sa première tentative n'allait pas être compliquée par la présence de Crabbe ou Goyle feignant d'être des filles de onze ans.

Il ferma ses yeux comme il s'approchait de l'endroit où la porte de la chambre des nécessités était cachée. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire; il y était devenu le plus rompu l'année dernière. Se concentrant de toutes ses forces il pensa, "je dois voir ce que fait Malefoy là dedans ... je dois voir ce que fais Malefoy là dedans ... je dois voir ce que fait Malefoy là dedans..."

Trois fois il marcha devant la porte; alors, son cœur martelant d'excitation, il ouvrit ses yeux et y fit face – mais il regardait toujours un bout de mur blanc ordinaire.

Il avança et lui donna une poussée spéculative. La pierre resta solide et inflexible.

"Bien," dit Harry à haute voix. "Bien ... j'ai pensé à la mauvaise chose..." Il réfléchit pendant un instant puis s'y mit de nouveau, les yeux fermés, se concentrant aussi durement qu'il pouvait. "Je dois voir l'endroit où Malefoy continue à venir secrètement ...

Je dois voir l'endroit où Malefoy continue à venir secrètement..." Après trois promenades devant le mur, il ouvrit ses yeux avec espoir.

Il n'y avait aucune porte.

"Oh, je ne le crois pas," Dit-il au mur avec humeur. "C'était une instruction claire. Excellente." Il pensa intensément pendant plusieurs minutes avant de marcher à grands pas encore une fois. "J'ai besoin de vous pour devenir l'endroit que vous devenez pour Drago Malefoy..."

Il n'ouvrit pas immédiatement ses yeux quand il eut fini sa recherche de passage; il écouta intensément, comme s'il pourrait entendre le coup sec de la porte se matérialisant. Il n'entendit rien, cependant, sauf le gazouillement éloigné d'oiseaux à l'extérieur. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Il n'y avait toujours aucune porte.

Harry jurais. Quelqu'un cria. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir un troupeau de premières années s'enfuyant en courant au coin du couloir, apparemment sous l'impression qu'ils venaient de rencontrer un fantôme au langage particulièrement grossier.

Harry essaya chaque variation "je dois voir ce que Drago Malefoy fait à l'intérieur de vous" auxquelles il pouvait penser pendant une heure entière, à la fin de laquelle il fut forcé d'admettre qu'Hermione pouvait avoir eu un point : la chambre ne voulait simplement pas s'ouvrir pour lui. Contrecarré et ennuyé, il se mit en route pour la Défense Contre les forces du mal, ôtant sa cape d'Invisibilité et la bourrant dans son sac en y allant.

'' En retard de nouveau, Potter, dit Rogue froidement, comme Harry se dépêchait dans la salle de classe éclairée à la bougie. '' Dix point de moins pour Gryffondor. Harry fronçant les sourcils à Rogue comme il se jetait dans le siège à côté de Gryffondor. Harry fronça les sourcils à Rogue comme il se jetait dans le siège à côté d'Alucard. La moitié de la classe était toujours sur leurs pieds, enlevant des livres et organisant les choses; il ne pouvait pas être beaucoup plus en retard que n'importe laquelle d'entre eux.

"Avant que nous ne commencions, je veux vos essais sur les détraqueurs," dit Rogue, agitant sa baguette magique négligemment, pour que vingt-cinq rouleaux de parchemin planent en l'air et atterrissent en formant une pile propre sur son bureau.

"Et j'espère pour vous qu'ils sont meilleurs que les sottises que j'ai dû supporter sur la résistance au sort d'impérium. Maintenant, si vous tous ouvrirez vos livres à la page

\- quoi, M. Finnigan ?"

"Monsieur," dit Seamus, "je me suis demandé, comment faites vous la différence entre un Inferi et un fantôme ? Parce qu'il y avait quelque chose dans le journal sur un Inferius-"

"Non, il n'y avait rien," dit Rogue d'une voix ennuyée.

"Mais monsieur, j'ai entendu les gens parler-"

"Si vous aviez en réalité lu l'article en question, M. Finnigan, vous auriez su que le prétendu inférius n'était rien qu'un malodorant pick Pocket du nom de Mundungus Fletcher."

"Je croyais Rogue et Mundungus du même côté," murmura Harry à Alucard et Hermione. "Ne devrait pas il être contrarié que Mundungus ait été arrête-"

'' Mais Potter semble avoir beaucoup à dire sur le sujet,'' dit Rogue, indiquant soudainement l'arrière de la pièce, ses yeux noirs fixés sur Harry. Demandons lui comment il différencier un inférius et un fantôme.''

La classe entière regarda Harry, qui à la hâte essaya de se rappeler ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit la nuit qu'ils étaient partis visiter Erika. '' Les fantômes sont des âmes errante et des Inférius sont des cadavres animée par un mage noir ou même possédée par un vampire parfois. Dont le corps et solide et autre est transparent.

'' Oh, très bien,'' l'interrompit Rogue, ses lèvres se recourbant. '' Il est parfois rare que vous écoutez ce que on vous dit a presque six ans d'éducation magique n'ont pas été gaspillés sur vous, par les phénix, Potter.

Personne ne laissait de rire vu que c'était exactement la bonne réponse.

'' Ouais, les fantômes sont transparents et se font aussi appelez âme errante par les vampires d'énergie, mais les Inferi sont des cadavres animée par la magie noir ou possédée par un vampire pour se cacher et violer des favorite d'un vampire phénix par exemple. Une personne de cinq ans pourrait nous en avoir dit autant, se moqua Rogue. L'inferius est un cadavre qui a été ranimé par les charmes d'un sorcier noir. Il n'est pas vivant, il est simplement utilisé comme une marionnette pour ce que lui ordonne un sorcier. Un vampire peut faire aussi pareille pour se cachée ou violer une proie, comme Miss Hermione Phénix connais sa, quand au fantôme, comme je crois que vous en êtes tout conscient à ce jour, est l'empreinte d'une âme partie laissée sur la terre ou parfois maudit de son vivant par les vampire, et bien sûr, comme Potter nous dit si sagement son transparent.

"Bien, ce qu'a est des plus utile si nous essayons de les différencier!" dit Alucard. Quand nous arrivons face à face avec un fantôme en bas d'une allée sombre, nous allons jeter un regard pour voir si c'est solide, nous n'allons pas demander, Excusez-moi est-ce que vous êtes une empreinte d'une âme partie ou un corps qu'un vampire a possédée qui a dévorée un con de professeur incompétent au poste de ma famille ?'' il y eut un vague de rires, immédiatement réprimé par le regard que Rogue porta sur la classe.

'' Retenue pour la mauvaise blague moqueuse d'un vampire de serpentard, dit Rogue avec une léger crainte que Alucard utilise la formule pour le renvoyée. Mais Alucard avais seulement jugée Rogue incompétent a cause qui était vraiment écœurée qui n'arrêtais pas de prendre sa femme comme victimes en lui rappelant son viole par Moka.

'' Non !'' chuchota Hermione attrapant le bras de Harry, comme il ouvrait la bouche furieux, laisse Alucard le gérée, pour une fois qui puni correctement.

'' Accepte votre punition professeur rogue si vous cessez de prendre en exemple ma favorite par contre.

'' Il n'y a aucune raison je cesse de prendre votre favorite en exemple et vous termineriez juste en détention à nouveau, Alucard phénix.

"Ouvrez maintenant vos livres à la page deux cent treize," dit Rogue, souriant d'un air un peu satisfait, "et lisez les deux premiers paragraphes sur le sort crucio."

Alucard fut assez soumis jusqu'à la fin de la classe. Quand la cloche sonna à la fin de la leçon, alucard avais déjà disparu en vitesse hybride pour chassée. Il avait trouvée le seul autre endroit pour avoir la paix de cette collent de lavande, ce qui semblais très irriter Lavande en passant. (Hermione avait trouvée la scène très amusante et avant disparu hors de vue comme elle s'approchait). Mais en fait était une illusion de vitesse vu que Alucard était réapparu dans les toilette des garçons quand Harry y rentrais.

'' Maudit rogue, il ne va pas arrêtée de asticotée ma favorite avec cette histoire temps qui sera pas chassée à la fin de l'année. Il m'énerve à la fin.

'' En tout cas au moins même si a pas de rapport tu pourras passée facilement les leçons de transplantage avec Hermione vu vous êtes un vampire – Mimi, c'est la salle de bains des garçons !''

Le fantôme d'une fille s'était levé des toilettes dans un compartiment derrière eux et flottait maintenant dans des airs, les regardant fixement à travers des verres épais, blancs, ronds.

"Oh", dit-elle d'un air triste. "C'est vous deux." dit-t-il d'une manière méprisante a Alucard qui était habituée, après tout était sa mère qui l'avait tué.

'' A qui t'attendais-tu ?' dit Alucard en évitant de regardé dans le miroir ou un voyais son ombre démon flou.

'' Personne, dit mimi, enlevant maussadement une tache sur son menton. Il a dit qu'il reviendrait me voit, mais alors vous avez dit que vous entreriez en passant et me visiteriez aussi" - elle jeta un regard lourd de reproches à Harry - "et je ne vous ai pas vus pendant des mois et des mois. J'ai appris à ne pas attendre trop des garçons."

"Je pensait que tu vivait dans la salle de bains des filles ?" Dit Harry, qui avait fait très attention de passer au large de l'endroit depuis quelques années maintenant.

"Oui," Dit-elle, avec un petit haussement d'épaules boudeur, ", mais ça ne signifie pas que je ne peux pas visiter d'autres endroits. Je suis venue et vous ai vous dans votre bain une fois, vous vous souvenez ?"

'' De façon éclairante, dit Harry et Alucard.

"Mais je pensais qu'il m'aimait," Dit-elle plaintivement. "Peut-être si vous deux partez, il reviendra à nouveau. Nous avions beaucoup de choses en commun. Je suis sûre qu'il l'a senti."

Et elle regarda avec bon espoir vers la porte. "Quand vous dites que vous aviez beaucoup en commun," Dit Alucard, semblant plutôt amusé maintenant. '' Veux-tu dire qu'il a était tuée par la nouvelle prof de potion de poudlard Erika Phénix lui aussi ?

'' Non,'' dit Mimi d'un air provoquant, sa voix se répercutant fortement autour de la vieille salle de bains carrelée. "Je veux dire qu'il est sensible, les gens le brutalisent lui aussi et il se sent solitaire et n'a personne pour parler et il n'a pas peur de montrer ses sentiments et à pleurer!"

"Il y a eut un garçon ici qui pleurait ?" Dit Harry curieux. "Un jeune garçon ?"

"Mêlez vous de vos affaires!" Dit Mimi, ses yeux petits, percés fixant Ron, qui souriait maintenant certainement.  
"J'ai promis que je ne dirais personne et j'emmenais son secret jusque dans-"

"-pas la tombe, sûrement ?" dit Alucard avec un reniflement. Les égouts, peut-être. Mimi poussa un hurlement de colère et tenta d'aspergée d'eau pure Alucard qui évitais la vague en disparaissant par la porte. Taquinée mimi semblait avoir mis du baume au cœur de Alucard, bon il était toujours en manque de cul et grincheux que hermione ne veulent pas orgie avec lui, mais au moins elle acceptait a nouveau de se faire accompagnée a la chasse chose qu'elle se refusait de faire avant son empoisonnement.

'' Et bien essaye toujours un philtre d'amour et du sang animal tu la eu comme ça la dernière fois qu'elle était fâchée contre toi a cause tu avais dit que winky utilisais ses chapeau comme torchon a cause tu ignorais que c'était ses chapeau quelle tricotais grâce a Elmira.

'' Ouais mais j'ai aussi dit pour la calmer aussi, que winky semblais aimer ses chapeau torchon quand même. Je crois que j'ai mieux comme idée de cadeau (évidement son cadeau officiel était de dévorée vivante moka fourrée de semence crémeuse de sa forme démoniaque) mais je pensais que comme Hermione allais avoir 17 ans humain de lui faire un tour au bordel vampirique du marchés pour son anniversaire et de lui dire qu'elle pourrait me tromper avec qui elle veut même des loups garous du bordel.

'' Bonne idée, j'ignorais que au marchés des immortelle il y avait des bordels.

'' Ouais mais il y a bien des choses que tu ignore ce marchés, mais c'est que pour les 17 ans et plus et les humain malheureusement ne sont pas admis. Navré pour toi Harry. A moins que tu veux qu'on te transforme en friandise pour vampire.

'' Non merci pour l'invitation.

Et donc le week-end suivant Alucard rejoint Hermione et le reste des sixièmes années qui se auraient dix-sept à temps pour passer le test dans une quinzaine de jours. Harry se sentit plutôt jaloux de les voir tous prêts à entrer au village; les voyages là bas lui manquaient et c'était un jour particulièrement excellent de printemps, un des premiers cieux dégagé qu'ils aient vu depuis longtemps. Cependant, il avait décidé d'utiliser ce temps pour essayer un autre assaut sur la chambre des nécessités.

'' Tu ferais mieux,'' dit Hermione, quand il leur confia ce plan à Alucard et elle dans le vestibule, d'aller directement au bureau de Erika et d'essayer d'obtenir ce souvenir d'elle. "J'ai essayé!" dit Harry avec irritation, ce qui était parfaitement vrai. Il était resté en arrière après chaque leçon de potions cette semaine dans une tentative de coincer Erika mais le maîtresse des potions quittait toujours le cachot souterrain qu'Harry n'avait pas été capable de l'attraper. Deux fois, Harry était parti à son bureau et avait frappé, mais n'avait reçu aucune réponse, quoique à la deuxième occasion il était sûr d'avoir entendu les sons rapidement étouffés d'un vieux phonographe.

'' Elle ne veut pas me parler, Hermione ! Elle sait que j'essaye de la voir tout seul de nouveau et elle ne va pas laisser ça arriver !

'' Bien, tu dois juste continuer d'essayer, n'est-ce pas ?''

La courte file d'attente des gens attendant de passer devant rusard, qui faisait ses gestes habituels de fouille avec le Détecteur de Secret, avança quelques pas et Harry ne répondit pas au cas où il serait entendu par le concierge. Il souhaita à Alucard et Hermione bonne chance, et se tourna ensuite et gravit à nouveau l'escalier de marbre, décidé, quoi qu'Hermione ait dit, à consacrer une heure ou deux à la chambre des nécessités.

Une fois hors de vue du vestibule, Harry tira la Carte du Maraudeur et sa cape d'Invisibilité de son sac. S'étant caché, il mit la carte à découvert et murmura, "je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises," et la parcourut soigneusement.

Comme c'était dimanche matin, presque tous les étudiants étaient à l'intérieur de leurs salles communes diverses, le Gryffindors dans une tour, les serdaigles dans une autre, les serpentards dans les cachots souterrains et les poufsouffles au sous-sol près des cuisines. Ici et là une personne perdue errait autour de la bibliothèque ou en haut d'un couloir. Il y avait quelques personnes dans les terres et là, seul dans le couloir septième étages, se tenait Grégoire Goyle. Il n'y avait aucun signe de la chambre des nécessités, mais Harry n'en fut pas inquiété; si Goyle était debout montant la garde à l'extérieur d'elle, la chambre était ouverte, que la carte soit consciente de cela ou non.  
Il sprinta donc en haut l'escalier, ralentissant seulement quand il atteint le coin dans le couloir, puis il commença à ramper, très lentement, vers la même petite fille, qui tenait une lourde assiette en cuivre, qu'Hermione avait avec bonté aidé une quinzaine auparavant.  
Il fut juste derrière elle quand se penchant très bas il chuchota, "Bonjour…tu es très mignonne tu sais ?"

Goyle poussa un cri aigu de terreur, jeta l'assiette en l'air et courut au loin, disparaissant de la vue longtemps avant que le son de l'assiette se brisant n'ait fini de se répercuter dans le couloir. Riant, Harry se tourna pour contempler le mur blanc derrière lequel, il était sûr, Drago Malefoy était maintenant debout gelé, conscient que quelqu'un d'importun était là, mais n'osant pas faire une apparition.  
Cela donna à Harry un sentiment très agréable de puissance comme il essayait de se rappeler quelle formulation de mots il n'avait pas encore essayée.

Toutefois cette humeur confiante ne dura pas longtemps. La demi-heure plus tard, ayant essayé beaucoup plus de variations de sa demande pour voir ce que Malefoy était jusqu'à, le mur était de même que la porte reste invisible comme jamais. Harry se sentit frustré au-delà de tout car Malefoy pouvait être juste à quelques centimètres de lui et il n'y avait toujours pas le plus petit indice quant à ce qu'il faisait dans là. En perdant patience complétement, Harry courut au mur et y donna un coup de pied.

"OUCH!"

Il pensa qu'il pourrait s'être cassé l'orteil; comme il le saisit et sauta sur un pied, la cape d'Invisibilité tomba.

"Harry ?"

Il tournoya sur place, sur une jambe et s'écroula. Là, à sa totale stupéfaction, se tenait Tonks marchant vers lui comme si elle flânait fréquemment en haut de ce couloir.

'' Que fais-tu ici ? dit-il, grimpant sur ses pieds à nouveau; pourquoi devait-elle toujours le trouver étendu sur le sol ?

"Je suis venue pour voir Dumbledore," dit Tonks. Harry pensa qu'elle semblait épouvantable : plus mince que d'habitude, ses cheveux couleur de souris émaciés.

"Son bureau n'est pas ici," dit Harry, "C'est de l'autre côté du château, derrière la gargouille-"

"Je connais," dit Tonks. "Il n'est pas là. Apparemment il est parti de nouveau."

"Oui ?" dit Harry, mettant son pied contusionné précautionneusement en arrière sur le sol.

"Hé – tu ne sais pas où il va, je suppose ?"

"Non," dit Tonks.

"Pourquoi voulais-tu voulu le voir ?"

"Rien en particulier" dit Tonks, le choix, tirant inconsciemment, la manche de sa robe.

"J'ai juste pensé qu'il pourrait savoir ce qui se passe. J'ai entendu des rumeurs … de gens blessés."

"Ouais, je sais, c'était dans les journaux," dit Harry. "Ce petit gosse essayant de tuer son-"

"Le Prophète est souvent à la traîne ces derniers temps," dit Tonks, qui ne semblait pas l'écouter. "Tu n'as pas reçu de lettres de quelqu'un de l'Ordre récemment ?"

"Personne de l'Ordre ne m'écrit désormais," dit Harry, "plus depuis que Moka a tué Sirius-" Il vit que ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes.

'' Je suis désolé, '' murmura-t-'il maladroitement. Je veux dire... il me manque, aussi.''

'' Quoi ? dit tonks avec des yeux vide, comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. '' Bien, à la prochaine, Harry.

Et elle se tourna brusquement et descendit à reculons le couloir, laissant Harry la regarder fixement partir. Après une minute ou plus, il mit la cape d'invisibilité à nouveau et reprit ses efforts pour entrer dans la chambre des nécessités, mais son cœur n'y était pas.

Finalement, une sensation creuse dans son estomac et la conscience que Alucard et Hermione seraient bientôt de retour pour le déjeuner le fit renoncer et laissa le couloir à Malefoy qui, si tout allait bien, aurait peur de partir pour les quelques heures de venir.  
Il trouva Alucard et Hermione dans le Grand Hall, déjà au milieu d'un déjeuner avancé. "Je l'ai fait – enfin en quelque sorte !" Dit Alucard à Harry avec enthousiasme quand il l'aperçut.  
"J'étais supposé transplaner à l'extérieur de chez Madame Puddifoots, le Magasin de Thé, et je l'ai dépassé un peu, terminant près de Scrivenshafts, mais au moins je me suis déplacé!"

"Bien," dit Harry. "Comment ça a marché, Hermione ?"

'' Oh elle a était autant parfait que moi, évidement, dit Alucard, avant qu'Hermione ne répondre. La déshabillé, le sucer et la baiser ou quoi que ce soit. Nous sommes tous allez prendre une boisson à la tête de cochon vu que trois balais et fermer du a rosemerta a saint-mangouste, on a même rencontrée Remus et Rosalie avec lui, j'avais oublie que Rosalie d'habitude n'aime pas les bars humain préfèrent ceux du marchés des immortel mais sauf ce bar là, le barman est un de ses amis enfance et elle a même une chambre réservée VIP rien que pour elle. Il est de surveillance a prés-au-lard mais semblais très nerveux évidement la pleine lune est ce soir, Rosalie lui a réservé une chambre, mais tu aurais du voir twiycrosse continuer à parler d'elle – je n'aurais pas été étonnée qu'il ne l'aurait pas demandé en mariage bientôt comme moi l'année dernière pour faire chier beurninger–''

'' Et en se qui te concerne ? demanda Hermione, ignorant son mari. '' A-tu été là haut à la chambre des nécessités pendant tout ce temps?''

"Ouaip," dit Harry. "Et devine sur qui je me suis heurté là-bas ? Tonks!" sa doit être pour sa que Lupin est aussi a prés-au-lard avec Rosalie.

"Tonks ?" répétèrent Alucard et Hermione ensemble, le regardant étonné.

'' Ouais, elle a dit qu'elle était venue voir Dumbledore.

'' Si tu me le demandes, dit Alucard une fois qu'Harry eut fini de décrire sa conversation avec tonks, je crois qu'elle craque. Elle perd son contrôle après ce qui est arrivé au ministère.''

'' C'est un peu étrange,'' dit Hermione qui pour une étrange raison semblait très concernée. Elle est supposée garder l'école, pourquoi a-t-elle abandonné soudainement son poste pour venir voir Dumbledore alors qu'il n'est même pas là ?''

' J'ai pensé dit Harry provisoirement. Il se sentit étrange d'exprimer cela : c'était beaucoup plus le terrain d'Alucard et Hermione que le sien. '' Vous ne pensez pas qu'elle peut avoir été… que vous savez… amoureuse de Sirius ?

Hermione le regarda fixement. '' Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire dire ça ?''

'' Je ne sais pas,'' dit Harry, haussant les épaules, '' mais elle pleurait presque quand j'ai mentionné son nom et son Patronus est une grande chose à quatre jambes maintenant. Je me suis demandé s'il n'était pas devenu… vous savez… lui.''

'' C'est une idée, dit Hermione lentement. Mais je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi elle ferait irruption dans le château pour voir Dumbledore, si c'est vraiment ce pourquoi elle était ici.

'' Moi je pense que tu n'a pas tort Alucard, dit Ginny mais je ne crois pas que sa soit Sirius, elle est quand même une auror chasseuse et c'est contre la loi des chasseurs de coucher avec des vampires.

'' On en revient à ce que j'ai dit, n'est-ce pas ?'' dit alucard elle est devenue un peu bizarre. Perdent le contrôle des femme.'' dit-il de manière sage à Harry, elles sont ont facilement bouleversées.

'' Et pourtant, dit Hermione lui tordant le bras de son mari je doute que tu trouveras une femme qui te cachera d'un certain jouet en manque de cul pas vrai alucard.

'' Aie oui lâche mon bras on n'est pas en lutte. A cause si on le serait tu ne serais pas habiller de ta robe de sorcière.

Alucard se renfrogna sous la prise de lutte de sa favorite malgré que sa blague l'avais fait rire.

Pendant ce temps cette nuit là, la lune était pas levée sur pré-au-lard, tonks apportais un repas de viande crue a Remus pour son dîner commandée par le barman mais au moment ou elle ouvrais la porte de la chambre, la pleine lune apparut et une masse sombre la plaquais au sol et la mord quand tout d'un coup Rosalie apparut et fit reculer en utilisant sa forme hybride sur le loup garou et elle qu'elle avais été mordu mais pas suffisamment violent pour mortelle.

'' Tonks mais tu es vraiment folle petite idiote.

'' Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que la lune avais apparut.

'' Tu viens te condamnée à être une louve garou tonks. Je ne peux même pas te sauver en te transformant en vampire à présent.

'' Sa fait rien de tout façon rosie j'ai démissionné du ministère ce soir, sa tombe a pique non.

Rosalie ne souriais même pas, même pour de ironie.

'' Repose toi dans ma chambre, je t'invite. Mais si tu te transforme évite de détruire la photo de ma sirène perdu tu veux bien sinon je vais devoir te tuer en personne.

'' J'essayerais être tranquille promis en évitant l'éclat de la pleine lune jurais tonks.

Entre temps Alucard allais a la chasse avec hermione pour la seconde fois mais il sentait une âme sur le poing de mourir.

'' L'autre dois chassée une âme seul un moment je te rejoins avec les autres.

'' Je peux venir avec toi.

'' Non j'ai fait une promesse a cette âme et irais adsorbée seul désolé. Sa ne sera pas long.

'' D'accord dit Hermione je t'attendrais quand tu auras terminée.

Alucard disparut et allais chez la famille d'aragog et racontais sur la route Hagrid et il assistait a la mise a mort du vampire en absorbant l'âme de l'araignée Aragog qui partie en douceur comme si elle était endormie en lui disant merci a toi Hagrid et Alucard avant que sa mort aille frappée. Alucard vie que les araignées allais les attaquer mais il sifflait comme cléo et tout le monde pris peur en croyant que son serpent hypnotiseur était avec lui, il ramenait le corps mort de tarentule avec Hagrid qui pleurais et Alucard le pris dans ses bras pour le consolé.

'' Je suis désolé hagrid, mais il était temps et je sais que tu n'aurais pas voulu qui mange leur corps. Navrée de les avoir fait peur, mais après tout était Aragog qui les interdisais de te dévorée vu que tu n'es pas un vampire

'' Je le sais benoît. Ce n'est pas grave. dit-t-il dans un sanglot. Je ne savais pas qu'était lui qui interdisaient.

Alucard le ramenais chez lui et sans mot dire il rejoignait Hermione et Hinata et Elizabeth a la chasse végétarienne, certes son coté démon aurais mieux aimé l'âme de son père mais il avait promis de lui adsorbé aussi.

Après la chasse, alucard allais dans sa crypte et terminais un réserve personnelle de potion de chance, qui avais pris plusieurs mois à faire depuis le début de l'année.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22 : Après l'enterrement.

Des morceaux du ciel bleu commençaient à apparaître au-dessus des tours du château, mais ces signes de l'été approchant n'améliorèrent pas l'humeur d'Harry. Il avait échoué dans toutes ces tentatives, que ce soit pour découvrir ce que Malefoy préparait ou pour essayer de forcée Erika à parler de ce qu'il essayait de supprimer de sa mémoire depuis des années.

'' Pour la dernière fois, oublie un peu Malefoy,'' dit Hermione à Harry fermement.

Il était assis avec Ginny dans un coin ensoleillé de la cour, suite au déjeuner, Hermione et Ginny essayaient d'assimiler la plaquette du Ministère de la Magie – les Habituelles Erreurs d'apparitions et Comment les Éviter – se préparant à passer les examens l'après-midi même, mais les plaquettes n'expliquait en rien comment être plus détendu.

Alucard apparut mais se cachais derrière Ginny et Hermione ou moment ou une fille apparut au coin de la cour.

'' Ce n'est pas Lavande, chérie,'' dit Hermione d'un air fatigué.

'' Ah bien, dit Alucard se détendant.

'' Tu es Alucard le vampire ?'' demanda la fille. On m'a demandé de te donner ça.''

'' Merci… grommelais le concernée.

Alucard sentit son cœur le serrer tandis qu'il prenait le petit morceau de parchemin. Une fois que la fille fut hors de vue, Harry dit : Dumbledore m'avait dit que nous n'aurions plus de leçons ensemble jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne le souvenir de ta mère !''

'' Peut-être qu'il veut vérifier comme ça se passe ?'' suggéra Hermione, pendant que Alucard déroulait le parchemin ; mais plutôt que de trouver la longue et soignée écriture de Dumbledore, il découvrit celle serrée et très difficile à lire en raison d'énormes tâches d'encres sur le parchemin, comme si de l'eau avait fait couler l'encre.

"Cher Harry, Alucard et Hermione !

Aragog est mort durent la chasse a énergie d'alucard cette nuit dernière, Harry, tu la rencontres et vous savez à quel point il était spécial, Hermione, je suis sûr que tu l'aurais aimé, je remercie ton amant avoir adsorbé en douceur son énergie de l'âme à ca demander c'est sa qui voulais pour mourir, ça voudrait dire beaucoup pour moi si vous veniez assister à l'enterrement, ce soir. J'ai prévu de faire ça à la tombée de la nuit, c'était son moment préféré de la journée. Je sais que vous n'avez pas l'autorisation de sortir aussi tard du moins pour Hermione et Alucard, mais vous pourriez utiliser la cape… je ne vous le demanderai pas en temps normal, mais je ne peux pas y faire face tout seul.

Hagrid.

'' Regarde ça, Hermione dit Alucard en tendant le mot tremblant à sa favorite.

'' Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu, c'est pour ça que tu es partie durent la chasse en urgence, tu avais une proie a l'agonie et tu voulais te nourrir de son âme.

'' Il est cinglé,'' dit Harry avec fureur. Cette chose a dit à sa famille de nous manger, moi et Ron ! Il leur a dit de se partager nos corps ! Et maintenant, il espère que nous allons le voir pour pleurer au-dessus de cet horrible corps poilu !''

'' Ce n'est pas seulement ça, '' dit Hermione. Il te demande de quitter le château de nuit alors que la sécurité est à son maximum et qu'il sait que ça peut te valoir pas mal de problèmes si on se fait prendre.''

'' Vous lui avez déjà rendu visite de nuit, '' dit Alucard.

'' Oui, mais pour quelque chose de ce genre ?'' dit Hermione. '' Nous risquions gros à l'aider Hagrid, mais après tout – Aragog est mort si c'était pour l'aider-''

'' Je n'irais même pas pour ça,'' dit Harry fermement. '' Tu ne l'as pas rencontré, Hermione. Crois-moi, le fait d'être mort par Alucard l'a sûrement rendu plus facile à vivre.

'' Il n'aurait pas touché a Hermione vu qui savais qu'elle était ma favorite d'un vampire et il connaît les conséquences des lois vampire et sa famille aussi. Je lui en ai souvent parlé quand était en chasse solitaire en premier année et avant sa et aussi je lui ai dit que était aragorg qui interdisait sa famille de le dévorée sans pour autant lui dire votre exemple, il aurait eut trop de peine. dit Alucard d'une voix brisée.

Harry regarda à nouveau le parchemin et regarda les tâches d'encres qui le couvraient. Des larmes étaient clairement tombées sur le papier…

'' Harry, ne penses même pas à y aller,'' dit Hermione. '' Ça ne vaut pas le coup de risquer une retenue pour ça. J'irais et Alucard aussi.

Harry prit une longue inspiration, '' Ouais, je sais,'' dit-il, je suppose que Hagrid pourra enterrer Aragog sans moi.''

'' Bien sûr qu'il pourra,'' dit Alucard semblant soulagée. Écoute, le cours de Potion devrait être pratiquement vide cet après-midi, avec tous ceux qui partent passer leur examen d'Apparition… Essai de bloquer accès a Erika vers la sortie !

'' Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais de la chance pour la cinquante-septième tentative ? Elle va me prendre pour une obsédée sexuelle. Demanda Harry amèrement.

'' Alors drague la en disant que tu veux coucher avec elle avec de la chance elle te tuera pas pour ça. dit Alucard en riant.

'' De la chance,'' dit Hermione soudainement. '' Harry, voilà – il suffit que tu sois chanceux !''

'' Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?''

'' Utilise ta potion de chance !'' dit Alucard.

'' Alucard, c'est-c'est ça !'' dit Hermione, un peu étourdie. '' Bien sûr ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé ?

Harry le regarda tour à tour. '' La Felix Felicis ?'' demanda-t-il. '' Je ne sais pas… j'essayais de l'économiser…''

"Pour faire quoi ?" demanda Alucard et Ginny, incrédule.

"Qu'est-ce qui est plus important sur cette terre que ce souvenir, Harry ?" demanda

Hermione à son tour.

Harry ne répondit pas. La pensée de cette petite bouteille d'or était souvent venue jouée au bord de son imagination : des plans vagues et impensable pour faire se séparer Alucard et Lavande pour que Hermione lui pardonne totalement ses Bêtise, avait fermentaient dans les profondeurs de son esprit, sans qu'il les accepte, sauf durent ses rêve ou moment qui séparait le sommeil de l'éveil….

'' Harry ? Tu es encore là ?'' demanda hermione.

'' Quoi -? Ouais, bien sûr, dit-il, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. '' Bien… Okay. Si je n'arrive pas à parler à Erika cet après-midi, je prendrais un peu de Félix pour un autre essai ce soir.''

'' C'est décidé, alors,'' dit Hermione vivement, sautant sur ses pieds pour effectuer une pirouette avec grâce. '' Destination… Détermination… Décision… murmura-t-elle.

'' Oh, arrête ça,'' la supplia Alucard. Je me sens assez malheur à l'idée de – vite, cache moi chérie !''

'' Ce n'est pas Lavande !'' dit Hermione avec impatience, tandis qu'un autre couple de fille entraient dans la cours et que Alucard se tenait derrière elle.

'' Ouf,'' dit Alucard vérifiant par-dessus l'épaule d'hermione. '' Mince, elles n'ont pas l'air très heureuse ses sac d'âme, Hein ?

'' Ce sont les sœurs Montgomery, bien sûr qu'elles n'ont pas l'air heureuses. Tu n'as pas entendu parler de ce qui est arrivé à leur petit frère ?'' dit Hermione.

'' Sais pas une attaque de vampire goule détraquer ? Tentait de devinée Alucard.

'' Tout faux chérie, leurs frère a été attaqué par un Loup-garou. La rumeur veut que leur mère ait refusée d'aider un membre de sa meute. Mais peut importe. Le garçon en question n'avait que cinq ans est mort à St Mangouste, ils n'ont pas réussi à le sauver.''

'' Oh oui je comprends pourquoi. dit Alucard.

'' Il en est mort ? répéta Harry, choqué. '' Mais je croyais que les loups-garous ne tuaient pas, qu'ils vous transformaient juste en l'un des leur ?''

'' Ils tuent parfois,'' dit Alucard, qui semblait inhabituellement grave maintenant. '' J'ai entendu dire que ça arrivait quand le loup-garou devenait particulièrement fou de rage.''

'' Quel était le nom du loup-garou ?'' demanda Harry rapidement.

'' La rumeur veut que c'était Fenrir Greyback,'' dit Hermione.

'' Je m'en doutais – le maniaque pédophile qui aime attaquer les enfants, Lupin m'en a parlé !'' dit Harry avec colère.

Hermione le regarda, l'air triste.

'' Harry, il faut que tu arrives à avoir ce souvenir, '' dit-elle. '' Ça servira à Alucard de stopper Voldemort non ? Ces choses affreuses arrivent toutes à cause de son père…''

La cloche sonna à travers le château et Hermione et Alucard sursautèrent d'un même geste, semblant terrifiés.

'' Vous allez réussi, '' leur dit Harry, tandis qu'ils avançaient vers le hall d'entrée pour rejoindre les autres personnes qui passaient leur examen d'Apparition. '' Bonne chance.''

'' Toi aussi !" dit Hermione avec un regard significatif, pendant qu'Harry se détournait pour se rendre aux cachots souterrains. Ils étaient seulement trois à assister au cours de Potion cet après-midi-là : Harry, Ernie et Drago Malefoy.

'' Tous trop jeune pour déjà pratiquer l'apparition ?'' dit Erika chaleureusement glacial, '' pas encore dix-sept ans ?''

Ils secouèrent négativement leurs têtes.

"Oh bien," dit Erika joyeusement, "comme nous sommes si peu, nous allons faire quelque chose d'amusant. Je veux que vous me concoctiez tous quelque chose d'amusant!"

'' Ça semble bien madame,'' dit Ernie paresseusement, en se frottant les mains. Malefoy, d'autre part ne put s'empêcher de sourire. '' Qu'est-ce que vous voulez-vous dire par '' quelque chose d'amusant'' ?'' dit-il avec humeur.

'' Oh, étonnez-moi,'' dit Erika avec légèreté.

Malefoy a ouvert sa copie de Fabrication de Potions Avancée avec une expression boudeuse. Il ne pouvait que penser que cette leçon était une perte de temps. Sans aucun doute, Harry pensa, en l'observant par-dessus son propre livre, que Malefoy avait sûrement envie de passer son temps autrement dans la Pièce des Exigences. Était-ce son imagination, ou Malefoy semblait, comme Tonks, être devenu plus mince ! Ce qui était certain, c'était qu'il était beaucoup plus blême ; Sa peau avait encore cette teinte grisâtre, probablement parce qu'il n'avait que rarement l'occasion de voir la lumière du jour ces jours-ci.  
Mais il n'avait plus aucun air de suffisance, d'excitation, ou de supériorité ; plus la moindre de la vantardise dont il avait fait preuve à bord du Poudlard Express à propos de la mission que Voldemort lui avait confié...  
Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une explication pour Harry : la mission, quoi qu'elle puisse être, se passait mal. Réconforté par cette pensée, Harry se pencha sur son exemplaire de Fabrication de Potions Avancée et trouva une version extrêmement corrigée par le Prince au Sang-Mêlé "d'un Élixir pour Inciter à l'Euphorie," ce qui semblait non seulement parfaitement correspondre aux instructions de Erika, mais qui pourrait aussi (et le cœur d'Harry bondit à cette idée) mettre Erika de si bonne humeur qu'il serait près à lui donner son souvenir si Harry pouvait la persuader d'en goûter un peu…

"Bien, maintenant, ça me paraît absolument merveilleux," dit Erika une heure et demi plus tard, battant des mains tandis qu'il se baissait, les yeux avides, sur le contenue jaune du chaudron d'Harry. "L'Euphorie, c'est bien ça ? Et qu'est-ce que je sens ? Mm mm... Vous avez ajouté juste un brin de menthe poivrée, n'est-ce pas ? Peu orthodoxe, mais d'une véritable inspiration, Harry, bien sûr, puisqu'il aurait tendance à contrebalancer les effets secondaires occasionnels de chant excessif et de nez tordu... je ne sais pas vraiment d'où vous vienne ces illuminations, mon garçon... à moins que - "Harry poussa de son pied le livre du Prince au Sang-Mêlé pour l'enfoncer plus profondément dans son sac.

"- ce ne soit juste les gènes de votre mère qui ressorte devant ma présence!'

'' Ah… ouais, bien sûr,'' dit Harry, soulagé.

Ernie semblait plutôt mécontent ; décidé à éclipser Harry cette fois-ci, il avait imprudemment inventé son propre breuvage magique, qui s'était caillé et avait formé une sorte de boule de pâte pourpre au fond de son chaudron. Malefoy rangeait déjà ses affaires, le visage aigre ; Erika avait donné à sa Solution hoquetant simplement un '' passable''.

La cloche retentit et Ernie et Malefoy quittèrent immédiatement la classe.

'' Madame'', commença Harry, Mais Erika lui jeta immédiatement un coup d'œil furtif; quand il vit que la salle était vide, ne contenant plus qu'Harry et elle, elle partit avant toute la hâte de vampire dont elle pouvait faire preuve.

"Professeur - Professeur, vous ne voulez pas goûter ma po- ?" appela Harry désespérément.

Mais Erika avais disparu. Déçu, Harry vida son chaudron, rangea ses affaires, quitta le cachot souterrain et marcha lentement pour retourner à la crypte de Alucard. Alucard, Hinata, Elizabeth et Hermione, revinrent en fin d'après-midi.

'' Harry !'' cria Hermione en rentrant par le trou du portrait. '' Harry, j'ai réussi !''

'' Bien joué !''' dit-il. '' Et Alucard?''

'' Il la eu de justesse, il a ratée la cible d'un millimètre mais sa contais pas vraiment vu que était que un renouvellement de permis pour lui, voyant Alucard revenir dans sa crypte, l'air morose.

'' Bien au moins malgré mon erreur, minuscule de destination ils me l'ont renouvelez pareille, alors comme ça a été avec ma mère, sa étonne qu'elle n'est pas ligotée nue après une orgie pour la torturer pour ton souvenir ?

'' Tu devrais peut-être demander a Elizabeth de me la ramener ligotée pour que on la saute a deux pour ça dit Harry en plaisantant sur le problème toujours non-résolu de Erika et se son souvenir.

'' Alors, Harry –tu va utiliser la potion de Felix félicis ou pas ?'' exigea Alucard.

'' Ouais, je suppose que ça vaut mieux, '' dit Harry. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais besoin de toute boire, je n'en ai pas besoin pour vingt-quatre heures, ça ne devrait pas prendre toute la nuit… j'en prendrai juste une cuillère. Deux ou trois heures devraient suffit.

'' Ginny dit que c'est tellement bien quand tu en prends, dit alucard avec nostalgie. '' Comme si rien de ce que tu pouvais faire ne pouvait rater.''

'' De quoi est-ce qu'elle parles ?'' dit Hermione en riant. '' Tu n'en as jamais pris vu que était un complot pour t'organisée une orgie de quidditch dans ta crypte.''

'' Ouais, mais elle a pensée que on l'avait fait, non ?'' dit Alucard, comme si l'explication était évidente. '' Ça lui a procuré sûrement le même effet.

Tandis qu'ils venaient juste de voir Erika entrer dans le Grand Hall et sachant qu'elle aimait prendre son temps pour manger, enfin façon de parler pour un vampire, ils s'attardèrent un peu dans la chambre d'alucard, le plan étant qu'Harry devrait allez au bureau de Erika une fois que l'enseignant aurait eu le temps d'y retourner.

Quand le soleil commençante à disparaître derrière la cime des arbres de la Forêt Interdite, ils décidèrent que le moment était venu et, après avoir soigneusement vérifié que Neville, Dean et Seamus étaient tous dans la salle commune, ils se glissèrent jusqu'au dortoir des garçons. Harry enleva une chaussette roulée au fond de sa malle et en extrait la minuscule bouteille brillante.

"Bien, allons-y," dit Harry et il leva la petite bouteille pour une prendre une lampée soigneusement mesurée.

"Quel goût ça a ?" chuchota Hermione.

Harry ne répondit pas pendant un instant. Alors, lentement mais sûrement, il se sentit remplit par une infinité de possibilité ; il se senti capable de faire tout et n'importe quoi... même obtenir le souvenir de Erika semblait soudainement non seulement possible, mais positivement facile... Il bondit sur ses pieds, le sourire aux lèvres, remplit de confiance.

"C'est excellent", dit-il. "Vraiment excellent. Voyons... Il faut que j'aille voir Hagrid avec vous deux.''

'' Quoi ?'' disent Alucard et Hermione d'une seule voix, consternés. '' Non, Harry –tu dois aller voir Erika, tu te souviens?'' dit Hermione.

'' Non'', dit Harry avec assurance. '' Je dois voir Hagrid, avec vous deux, j'ai l'impression que c'est vraiment ce que je dois faire.''

'' Bien si il faut que on le fasse allons y allons voir l'enterrement d'une araignée géante ? demanda Alucard avec joie.

'' Ouais,'' dit Harry tirant sa cape d'invisibilité dans son sac. '' Je sans que c'est l'endroit ou je doit être ce soir, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?''

'' Non'' dit Hermione semblant cette fois complétement alarmé.

"C'est la potion Felix Felicis, je suppose ?" dit Hermione avec inquiétude, observant la bouteille à la lumière. "Tu ne te serais pas trompé avec une bouteille de - je ne sais pas -"

'' Non je ressens qui a raison hermione, suggéra Alucard, pendant qu'Harry lançait sa cape sur ses épaules. Harry se mit à rire d'Hermione qui semblèrent encore plus alarmée.

'' Ayez confiance en moi,'' dit-il. '' je sais ce que je fais… ou au moins,'' il marcha avec assurance jusqu'à la porte – '' Félix le sait.'' au fait Alucard tu devrais essayer de demander a Hinata et a Elizabeth de faire croire que tu la trompe avec une autre humaine a propos de Lavande et elle te fout la paix.

Il tira la cape d'invisibilité sur sa tête et descendit l'escalier, riant sous le choc d'Alucard qui trouvait idée excellente. Alucard et Hermione marchant d'un pas pressé derrière lui. Au pied de l'escalier, Harry glissa par la porte ouverte quand il croisa lavande Brown justement regardant fixement à travers Harry, Alucard et Hermione sortant ensemble de la crypte d'Alucard. Harry se glissais dans la porte ouverte.

"Qu'est-ce que tu faisait là-dedans avec elle!" cria Lavande Brown, regardant fixement à travers Harry,

Alucard décidais de craquer pour une bonne dispute a la Jedusort.

'' Je te trompais avec ma femme favorite grosse vache troll dit Alucard avec un regard méprisant a la jedusort.

'' VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ORDURE DE VAMPIRE. C'EST FINI.

'' Très bonne idée tu veux venir chérie dit Alucard. Allons chassée dans une orgie sanglant avec ma forme libérée bien sûr.

Hermione craquais vu que c'est exactement la réplique devant Moka que Alucard avais fait pour elle cette été. Il passait dans un couloir et il s'approchait quand les jumelles et Deans passaient pour voir la dispute entre Alucard et Lavande et frottais accidentellement contre Pavati et Padma.

'' Ne nous pousse pas, S'il te plaît, Dean,'' dit-elle énervée. Tu agis toujours comme si on ne pouvait rien faire nous-même…

Le Harry arrivais au travers des couloirs de potion, personne ne se présentant sur la voie, mais cela ne l'étonna pas davantage. Ce soir, il était la personne la plus chanceuse de tout poudlard.

Pourquoi pensait-il que se rendre chez Hagrid était la meilleure chose à faire, il n'en avait aucune idée. C'était comme si la potion n'illuminait que quelques pas du chemin à la fois.

Il ne pouvait pas voir la destination finale, il ne pouvait pas voir où Alucard et Erika entrerait en scène, mais il savait qu'il suivait le bon chemin pour obtenir le souvenir de Erika. Quand il atteignit le vestibule il vit que Rusard avait oublié de fermer la porte d'entrée. Rayonnant, Harry l'ouvrit et respirant l'air frais du dehors de l'odeur de l'herbe avant de calmement descendre le crépuscule.

Ce fut lorsqu'il atteignit la dernière marche qu'il lui vint à l'esprit qu'il serait beaucoup plus agréable de passer à travers champ pour se rendre chez Hagrid. L'idée ne venait pas vraiment de lui, mais cela semblait si clair à Harry que c'était la façon dont il devait agir qu'il se dirigea immédiatement vers les bosquets avoisinant, où il fut heureux, mais pas du tout étonné, de trouver le Professeur Erika en grande conversation avec le Professeur Chourave. Harry se cacha derrière un muret de pierre, se sentant totalement en symbiose avec le monde et écouta leur conversation.

'' Je vous remercie vraiment pour m'avoir accordé votre temps, Ponona,'' disais Erika courtoisement glacial, '' La plupart des autorités en la matière reconnaissent qu'ils sont beaucoup pus efficace si on les cueille au crépuscule.''

'' Oh, je suis tout à fait d'accord, dit le Professeur Chourave chaleureusement. '' Vous en aurez assez ?''

'' L'Abondance, l'abondance,'' dit Erika, qui, vit Harry, portait une brassée de plante feuillues. '' Cela devrait suffit pour mes troisième années et il devrait même en rester quelques une pour en préparer en cas d'accident… bien je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et encore mille mercis !''

Le professeur Chourave retourna dans l'obscurité se dirigeant vers ses serres et

Erika commença à marcher vers l'endroit où se tenait Harry, invisible. Saisit par le désir immédiat de se montrer, Harry retira sa cape et se releva.

'' Bonsoir, professeur eri.''

'' Par la barbe de Lucifer, Harry, tu m'as ma fait peur, dit Erika, s'arrêta prudemment. Comment es-tu sorti du château ?,

'' Je crois que Rusard a oublié de fermé la porte, '' dit Harry gaiement, et fut ravi de voir que Erika se renfrogna.

'' Je vais signaler cette erreur, je trouve ce casse-croûte humain sans talent plus intéressée par la propreté et les retenus que par la sécurité si tu veux mon avis… mais au fait, pourquoi es-tu dehors, Harry ?''

'' Et bien, madame, c'est pour Hagrid,'' dit Harry, qui savait exactement que la meilleure façon d'agir en cette occasion était de dire la vérité. '' Il est bouleversé… mais vous n'allez le dire à personne, professeur ? Je ne vais pas qu'il ait des problèmes…''

La curiosité de vampire de Erika avait manifestement était titillée.

'' Bien, je ne peux pas le promettre,'' dit-t-elle d'un ton bourru. '' Mais je sais que Dumbledore porte une confiance aveugle a ce gros balourd, désolé on était jamais très bien entendu par le passée, donc je suis certain qu'il ne peut pas faire quelque chose de vraiment dangereux.

'' En fait, c'est son araignée géantes, il l'avait depuis des années… vous devriez le savoir cette araignée qui a été accusée a votre place d'avoir tué comme repas Mimi geignarde…. elle vivait dans la forêt elle pouvait parler et tout ça –''

Erika eut alors son regard désolée de deuxième année quand elle a du être renvoyée pour ses crimes qu'elle avait fait par son propre conseil de Transylvanie.

'' Oui, c'est vrai et je m'en veux terriblement de lui avoir fait ça. J'avais entendus des rumeurs par Alucard a cause des Acromantulas vivant dans cette forêt,'' dit Erika d'un ton navrant à mis voix regardant la masse d'arbres derrière Harry. '' C'est donc vrai ce que Alucard rencontre ?

'' Oui,'' dit Harry. '' Mais celle-là, Aragog, était la première qu'ai jamais eu Hagrid, et alucard la tuer durent sa chasse a sa demande. Et il est effondré. Il voulait un peu de compagnie pendant l'enterrement, et je lui ai dit que je viendrais avec Alucard et sa favorite, vous lui devez bien ça après que vous avez causée son renvoie avec Tom Jedusor a époque, peut-être si vous venez il vous aimerait un peu plus.

'' Oui touchant, touchant, dit Erika, l'esprit ailleurs, ses grands yeux fixés sur la lumière lointaine de la cabane d'hagrid. '' Mais le venin des Acromantula est très précieux… si la bête vient juste de mourir, il n'a pas encore eu le temps de s'évaporer… bien, sûr je ne voudrais pas faire quelque chose d'aussi insensible alors qu'Hagrid est bouleversé… Mais s'il y avait un moyen de me faire pardonner par lui… je veux dire, c'est pratiquement impossible de se procurer du venin à partir d'une Acromantula tant qu'elle est en vie.

Erika semblait plus se parler à Elle-même qu'à Harry.

''… ce serait un gâchis affreux de ne pas le récupérer… Peut-être une centaine de gallions le verre… pour être franc, mon salaire n'est pas énorme vu que Alucard depuis le début de la guerre et Elmira m'a bloquer accès a son coffre de famille phénix a cause que c'est sa favorite qui a la clé et elle me déteste en même temps, enfin bref et a Alucard aussi pour celle de Nicolas flanelle quand je l'ai trahis en 4 e année.

Et maintenant, Harry voyait parfaitement ce qu'il avait à faire.

'' Bien,'' dit-il, avec une hésitation très convaincante, '' bien si vous voulez venir, Professeur Phénix, Hagrid serais probablement content… pour donner à Aragog un meilleur adieu, vous savez vous pourriez même chantée, alucard dit que vous chantiez très bien autrefois.''

'' euh oui bien entendu que je pourrais faire une exception et chantée pour lui aussi et aussi essayer de me faire pardonnée auprès de lui pour ce que j'ai fait aussi récemment sans le vouloir en Transylvanie et enterrée la hache de guerre. dit Erika, ses yeux brillante avec enthousiasme. '' Je vais te dire, Harry, je te retrouverais là-bas, le temps d'aller chercher une bouteille ou deux de vin et de sang animal pour moi. Nous boirons à la santé de cette pauvre bête – bien- pas à la santé – mais nous lui rendrons honneur, jusqu'à l'enterrement. Et je vais changer de costume, celui-là est un peu trop exubérant pour l'occasion…''

Elle s'affaira jusqu'à l'intérieur du château, et Harry reprit son chemin vers la cabane d'Harry et y retrouvais Alucard et Hermione qui s'embrassais tendrement chose qui fessais longtemps qui n'avais plus fait depuis leur dispute et quand il les rejoignit il allait frapper tout les trois a la porte.

'' Vous es venu,'' dit Hagrid d'une voix rauque en ouvrant la porte pour voir Harry émerger de sa cape d'invisibilité juste à lui.

'' Ouais- on a eu un petit empêchement mais c'est réglée dit joyeusement Alucard. Désolé du retard.''

'' Ce n'est – ce n'est pas grave… je suis très touché que tu sois là, Harry, Alucard et Hermione.

Hagrid termina sa phrase dans un sanglot. Il s'était fait un brassard noir à partir de ce qui semblait être un chiffon utilisé pour cirer les bottes et ses yeux étaient gonflés et rouges. Harry lui tapota le coude pour essayer de le consoler, qui était le point le plus haut de Hagrid il pouvait atteindre, tout comme Alucard et Hermione.

'' Où l'enterrons-nous ?'' demanda-t-elle. '' Dans la forêt ?

'' Fichtre non, '' dit Hagrid, essuyant ses yeux dégoulinants dans un coin de sa chemise.

'' Les autres araignées ne me laisseront plus franchirent leurs toiles maintenant qu'Aragog est parti. Il s'avère que c'était seulement sur ses ordres qu'ils ne me mangeaient pas ! Évidement il craigne aussi Alucard vu qu'il respecte les vampires et déteste leur chaire dure et leur sang acide ! Tu peux croire une chose pareille, Harry ?

La réponse honnête était ''oui''; Harry se rappelait douloureusement la scène ou lui est Ron s'étaient trouvés face à face avec l'Aromantulas. Ils leur avaient semblé très clair qu'Aragog était la seule chose qui empêchait les autres de manger Hagrid vu qui ne supportais pas la chair de vampire et que Alucard l'avais prévenus sans le nommé hier soir.

'' Il n'y avait jamais un endroit de la forêt ou je ne pouvais aller auparavant !'' dit Hagrid, secouant sa tête. '' Ça n'a pas été facile de sortir le corps d'Aragog de là. Si tu n'avais pas été la et les est menacée de lâchée en fourchelang tes goule et hinata sur eux, je peux te le dire Alucard qui ont pris peur, vu que habitude ils mangent leurs morts d'habitude, tu vois… mais j'ai voulu lui donner un enterrement agréable, une sépulture descente… un Adieu convenable…''

Il éclata en sanglots de nouveau et Harry entreprit à nouveau de tapoter son coudre et alucard aussi, en profitant pour annoncer (la potion semblait lui indiquer que c'était le bon moment pour le faire), '' J'ai croisée ta mère alucard, pendant que je venais ici, Hagrid, elle était très triste pour vous et j'ai pensée qu'elle pourrait vous faire plaisir de venir pour enterrer votre hache de guerre avec vous.''

'' Tu as invitée Erika ? Pour que je fasse la paix avec elle, tu ne vas avoir pas de problèmes, hein ?'' dit Hagrid alarmé. '' Tu ne devrais pas être hors du château si tard, je le sais pourtant, c'est ma faute-''

'' Non, non, quand je lui ai dit ce que j'allais faire, elle a dit qu'elle voudrait venir pour rendre elle aussi un dernier hommage à Aragog, elle a même promis de chantée pour vous.'' dit Harry.

Alucard était stupéfier, sa fessais des années que Erika ne chantais plus a part pour combattre. Du moins son fait depuis son deuxième exil qu'elle avait plus chanté. Elle jouait certes autrefois des instruments de musique mais elle avait cessée de chantée des chansons vampirique.

'' Elle est parti se changer pour une tenue un peu plus appropriée, je pense – et elle a dit qu'elle apporterait quelques bouteille de sang animal pour alucard et sa favorite et elle et du vin pour nous pour que nous puissions boire à la mémoire d'aragog…''

'' Elle a dit ça ? Alors qu'on était toujours disputée quand nous étions jeunes ? '' C'est – c'est vraiment gentil de sa part même si elle me traitait de gros balourd, et aussi ne pas te punir aussi. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé Erika Phénix auparavant a cause qu'elle était responsable de mon renvoie même si elle a avoué qu'elle n'était pas complice de son amant et elle vient pour voir faire la paix avec moi et le vieil aragog s'en aller, cependant hein ? bien… il aurait aimé cela, Aragog…''

'' Le fait quel vous traite de gros balourd c'est un peu sa manière agir, quand elle est provoquer parfois, la preuve elle traitait bien son frère de Idiot Potter a tout bout de champs ou même McGonagall de vielle chouette mais sa c'est a cause qu'elle est une chasseuse de vampire a sang-mêlé. dit Alucard.

Hagrid se souvenais aussi qu'elle fessait ça au père de Harry et eut un petit rire aussi.

'' C'est vrai aussi avais oublié ce détail sur le père de Harry.

Harry pensai pour lui-même que ce qu'Aragog aurais le plus aimé en Erika, c'était de la dévorée vivante pour ses crime qu'elle avait accusée, mais il ne dit rien et se contenta de se déplacer jusqu'à la fenêtre arrière de la cabane d'Hagrid, où il aperçu la forme de l'énorme araignée morte, couché sur son dos, à l'extérieur, ses jambes repliées sur elle-même.

'' Nous allons l'enterrer ici, Hagrid, dans ton jardin ? Demandais Alucard.

'' Juste après le rangées de citrouilles, je penses'' dit Hagrid d'une voix étranglée. '' J'ai déjà creusé la –tu sais –la tombe. J'ai juste pensé que nous dirions quelques chose d'agréables sur lui –des bons souvenirs, tu sais-''

Sa voix trembla et se rompit. Quelqu'un tapa à la porte et il se retourna pour aller l'ouvrir, mouchant son nez dans un grand mouchoir. Erika attendait sur le seuil, plusieurs bouteilles dans ses bras et portant un foulard noir.

'' Hagrid'', dit-t-elle d'une voix glacial et grave. Je suis tellement désolé d'apprendre cette perte et aussi de vous avoir attaqué en Transylvanie vous et madame Maxime, elle doit être toujours furieuse contre moi.''

'' Probablement que oui, mais c'est très gentil de votre part surtout de vous une ancienne tueuse. dit Hagrid. '' Merci beaucoup Erika. Et merci aussi pour ne pas avoir donné de retenue à Harry.

'' Je n'aurais pas osée, Alucard m'aurais embrochée vivante. '' Triste nuit, triste nuit ou est la pauvre créature ?

'' Là,'' dit Hagrid d'une voix tremblante. Nous devrions –nous devrions peut-être y aller, hein ?''

Tout le groupe sortirent dans le jardin Érika avais remarqué une vielle photo de hagrid jeune et le jeune aragog sur la tête, et elle souriait en songeant a une belle chanson de circonstance vampirique pour lui. La lune scintillait pâlement au-dessus des arbres maintenant et ses rayons ajoutés à la lumière s'échappant de la fenêtre d'hagrid, illuminaient le corps d'Aragog, couché au bord d'une fosse massive, à côté des trois mètres –un monticule de terre fraîchement remuée.

'' Magnifique,'' dit Erika, s'approchant de la tête de l'araignée, ou huit yeux laiteux regardaient fixement le ciel où deux tenailles énormes courbées, brillantes, et immobiles, attendait au clair de lune. Harry pensa avoir entendu le tintement de bouteilles au moment même ou Erika replia les tenailles, examinant apparemment l'énorme tête velue en murmurant : toutes mes excuses pour mes crimes passée Aragog.

'' Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'apprécier leur beauté et aussi entendre une tueuse s'excusée'' dit Hagrid à Erika des larmes fuyant aux coins de ses yeux gonflés. '' Je ne savais pas que vous étiez intéressée par des créatures comme Aragog, Erika dans votre jeune temps vous les détestiez.

'' Seulement les licornes me repoussais comme alucard et sa fille hinata. Mais tout les autres je l'ai aimais bien mise a part pour les repas végétarien. Je le vénérais surtout les araignées. Bon c'est vrai que quand était jeune je ne pensais que a les dévorée mais je me suis beaucoup calmer ces dernière années. Et était très jeune avais à peine 10 ans en vampire, était dans ma phase crise d'adolescence stupide. Harry vit briller le haut d'une bouteille avant qu'elle le fasse disparaître sous sa cape, bien que Hagrid essuyant encore ses yeux, n'ai rien remarqué. '' Maintenant… passerons-nous à l'enterrement ?''

Hagrid hocha la tête et avança. Il souleva la gigantesque araignée avec alucard et, avec un énorme grognement, les deux hybrides le firent rouler dans la fosse. Elle heurta le fond avec un bruit sourd plutôt horrible, une sorte de craquement. Hagrid commença à pleurer de nouveau.

"Bien sûr, c'est difficile pour vous, vous qui le connaissiez le mieux, et a mon fis aussi" dit Erika, qui comme Harry ne pouvait pas atteindre plus que le coude d'Hagrid, mais qui le tapota tout de même. "Voulez-vous que je chante pour lui Hagrid.

'' Vous voulez chantée pour lui, mais vous ne chantiez jamais pour personne depuis des années.

'' Je ferais exception pour cette fois et je l'ai promis a Harry aussi et je montrais même ma forme libérée a cause cette en la libérant que je chante le mieux.

Harry était vraiment stupéfier mais la potion lui disait qu'était vraiment ce qui fallait faire.

'' Oui bien sûr, que il serait ravie d'avoir une chanson de vampire d'un phénix. dit Hagrid touchée.

Erika souriais et fermais les yeux et fit une chose qu'elle n'avait plus fait devant un humain mais que Harry avais déjà vu dans le souvenir de rogue, elle dévoilait sa forme hybride devant le fis de sa favorite et se mit a chantée dans une chanson croisée japonais-anglais (Japonais-français pour l'auteur de la fiction)

Nagaku tsuzuku

Kono michi no mukun ni

Sur la route, lentement,

Je poursuis ce long chemin pas à pas.

Il y a, je le sens,

Un raison de garder foi

Dans la brume du vent,

Je suis comme un voyageur.

Et mes yeux, ils se noient

Vers le nord, dans les cieux de poudlard.

Toutes ces émotions Qui allaient s'évanouir

Soudain, revivent, Là, au fond de mon cœur,

Doucement, elles brillent

Nagaku, tsuzuku Kono michi no mukou ni

Shinjiraeru mono ga kitto aru

Je ne veux pas que les larmes, n'abreuvent encore ton visage.

Les faiblesses de mon âme perdue, de vampire.

Je ne veux pas qu'elles disparaissent Au fond d'un regard

Qui ne garde en son cœur

Qu'une âme solennelle, il y a ces deux ailes

Inconnues merveilles.

Yuukyuu no toki ni dakere

Inochi wo tsunagu

A la fin de la chanson, Érika redevenais en forme humaine et pleurais tout comme Alucard et Hermione et elle crée un effet magique au dessus de corps de l'araignée ou ont voyais la photo préféré de Hagrid avec aragorg étant jeune sur la tête et s'envolais vers le ciel.

'' C'était… c'était… magnifique Erika ! Je crois que cette la première fois que je t'entends chantée sans que sa sois une malédiction de vampire. Hurlant Hagrid et il s'effondra sur le tas de pierre, pleurant plus bruyamment que jamais.

'' Allons, allons,'' dit Erika, agitant son bras pour que l'énorme pile de terre s'élève pour ensuite retomber, comme soudainement lâchée, sur l'araignée morte, formant un monticule lisse. '' Rentrons à l'intérieur et prenons un verre. Prends-le par l'autre côté Alucard… voilà... levez-vous, Hagrid… voilà…''

Ils déposèrent Hagrid sur une chaise devant sa table. Crockdur, qui s'était cachée dans son panier pendant l'enterrement, revint maintenant doucement poser sa lourde tête sur les genoux d'Harry, comme à son habitude. Erika déboucha une des bouteilles de vin qu'il avait apporté et se débouchais pour Hermione et Alucard du sang animal.

'' Je l'ai testée moi-même pour vérifier qu'il ne contentais pas d'eau bénite,'' assura-t-elle à Harry, versant sa majorité de la première bouteille dans une chape de la taille d'un seau d'Hagrid et la remmenant à Hagrid. '' J'ai fait goûter chaque bouteille a la petite Parkinson après ce qui est arrivé à toi mon pauvre Alucard.

Harry n'imagina pas du tout l'expression d'hermione vu que était sa création même si cet Elmira qui lui a affectée. Elle était furieuse mais a la fois encore frappée par la chanson d'Érika.

'' Une pour Harry…'' dit Erika, divisant une deuxième bouteille entre deux chopes. '' … et une de sang pour moi. Bien'' il leva sa chope – à Aragog.''

'' A Aragog'' dirent le groupe et Hagrid ensemble. Erika et Hagrid burent tout deux leur chope d'un seul coup. Harry, cependant, son chemin illuminé par la potion Felix Félicis, savait qu'il ne devait pas boire. Il feignit dons simplement d'en prendre une gorgée comme si il avait du véritasérum dedans comme l'année dernière avec la conseillère Burninger et reposa ensuite sa chope sur la table.

'' Je l'ai eu quand ce n'était encore qu'un œuf, vous savez, dit Hagrid sombrement. Vous auriez vu la petite chose minuscule que c'était quand il a éclos. De la taille d'un pékinois.

'' C'est mignon, dit Erika.

'' Je l'avais gardé enfermé dans un placard, à l'école, jusqu'à ce que… je…''

Le visage d'Hagrid s'obscurci et Harry comprit pourquoi : Tom Jedusor et Erika s'était arrangé pour faire renvoyer Hagrid de l'école, blâmée pour avoir ouvert la Chambre de Secrets.

Erika, cependant, le regardais d'un regard triste a cause Hagrid la croyais elle était aussi complice mais n'avait pas intervenu pour empêcher son renvoyé ; il regardait le plafond, auquel pendait un certain nombre de pots de cuivre ainsi qu'un long écheveau soyeux de cheveux blancs et brillants elle fit un léger grimace de dégoût comme hinata.

'' Ce ne serait pas de crins de licorne, sa me repousse un peu, Hagrid ?''

'' Ah ouais, '' dit Hagrid indiffèrent, '' Ça vient de leurs queues, ils les perdent en s'accrochant à des branche en se promenant dans la forêt, vous savez…''

'' Mais mon cher Hagrid, savez-vous combien est-ce que cela vaut ?

'' Je l'utilise pour faire des bandages quand un animal se retrouve avec une blessure, '' dit Hagrid en haussant les épaules. '' C'est fort utile… très solide.''

Erika prit une autre et profonde lampée de sa chope de sang animal, ses yeux se déplaçant soigneusement pour faire le tour de la cabane, pour découvrir, Harry le savait, quels autres trésors elle serait capable de convertir en repas de vampire végétarienne, et en sucions a saveur de sang et en veste de velours. Elle remplit à nouveau la chope d'hagrid et la sienne et l'interrogea sur les créatures vivant dans la forêt et la façon dont Hagrid était capable de tous s'occuper d'eux. Hagrid, devenant expansif sous l'influence de l'alcool et sous l'intérêt flatteur de Erika son ancien ennemi d'école, il s'arrêta d'essuyer ses yeux et entra dans une longue explication à propos du métier de Garde-chasse. Félix felicis donna un petit coup d'œil à Harry à ce moment, et il remarqua que la provision d'Alcool qu'Erika avait apportée s'écoulait très vite.  
Harry n'avait encore jamais essayé d'exécuter le Charme remplissant sans le prononcer, mais l'idée même qu'il ne pouvait pas en être capable ce soir était ridicule : en effet, Harry sourit intérieurement, tandis qu'il n'était pas regardé par Hagrid et Erika (échangeant maintenant leur histoire à propos du commerce illégal des œufs de dragon) il dirigea sa baguette magique sur la table vers les bouteilles vides et elles se remplirent à nouveau. Après qu'une heure ou quelque chose dans ce genre se soit écoulé, Hagrid et Erika tout comme Hermione et Alucard commencèrent à faire des toasts extravagants : à Poudlard, à Dumbledore, à Papa flanelle, sa était Alucard pour faire une blague que Érika riais tristement. À Elmira rajoutais Hermione. Au vin fait par les elfes et au sang d'animaux et à – Harry et a Alucard Phénix !'' beugla Hagrid, renversant un peu de sa quatorzième chope de vin sur son menton en buvant.

'' Oui, parfaitement,'' cria Erika aussi fort, Parry Hotter, la loutre de parade, les garçons, Élu néant qui- enfin- quelque chose de ce genre, '' marmonna-t-elle avant de finir sa chope de sang lui aussi.

Juste après cela, Hagrid devint larmoyant de nouveau et donna la queue de licorne entière à Erika, qui la mit rapidement sa poche en criant, a la fin de la guerre ! À la générosité ! Et au pardon de stupidités de mon passée et de vous avoir attaqué a Transylvanie sans le faire exprès. Criant Erika.

Et peu de temps après, Alucard et Hagrid étaient assis côte à côte, s'enlaçant l'un l'autre, chantant une chanson triste et lente à propos d'un magicien murant appelé Odo.

"Aaargh, ce sont les meilleurs qui partent en premier," murmura Hagrid, s'effondrant sur la table, vacillant sur lui-même, tandis que Erika et Hermione continuait à gazouiller le refrain.

"Mon papa est parti trop tôt... pareille pour ta maman et ton papa, Harry..."

De grosses et épaisses larmes se mirent à dégouliner du coin des yeux d'Hagrid, une fois de plus ; il saisit le bras d'Harry et le secoua "Les meilleurs sorciers et sorcières de leur âges - Je n'ai jamais su... Quelle chose... Chose épouvantable..."

"Et Odo le héros, ils l'ont porté à la maison

A l'endroit qui le connaissait toujours comme un garçon," chanta Alucard plaintivement.

"Ils l'ont allongé pour qu'il repose en paix, son chapeau sur le côté Et sa baguette pliée en deux, qui avait juste la force de pleurer."

'' … épouvantable,'' grogna Hagrid, sa grande tête velue retomba sur ses bras et il s'endormit, ronflant profondément.

'' Désolé'', je ne pourrais jamais pardonner de lui avoir fait se coup là de son renvoie. Je ne pourrais pas compter sur une chanson magique pour changer ça.

'' Hagrid ne parlait pas de son renvoie, il parlait de la mort de mes parents, de votre frère et de votre favorite.

'' Oh'' dit Erika, réprimant un grand rot. '' Oh mon enfant. Oui, c'était –c'était terrible, en effet. Épouvantable… épouvantable… était une vrai torture pour moi. Vu que une semaine avant elle ma brisée le cœur... et elle m'avait écrie pour tenté de faire la paix avec moi, la même nuit, je revenais avec Sirius et benoît étant jeune adulte qui venait de se faire agressée et...

Elle semblait embarrassée, ne sachant que dire et préféra remplir à nouveau sa chope…

'' Je ne – je suppose que tu ne t'en rappelles pas, Harry ?'' demanda-t-elle maladroitement.

'' Non –j'avais seulement un an quand ils sont morts, dit Harry, ses yeux posés sur la flamme de la bougie vacillant dans les lourds ronflements d'Hagrid. '' Mais j'en ai découvert un peu plus depuis mon arrivée ici. Mon père autrement dit votre idiot de frère que vous adoriez insultée en l'appelant Idiot Potter quand vous enseignée et le mettre en retenue, est mort d'abord. Vous le saviez ?''

'' Oui… je le sais… Alucard et Sirius l'ont vu et il me l'ont dit, mais était trop... anéanti... dit Erika d'une voix étouffée.

'' Ouais… Voldemort l'a assassinée votre frère et a ensuite enjambé son corps pour s'en prendre à votre favorite qui était ma mère,'' dit Harry.

Erika frissonna, semblant incapable d'arracher son regard horrifié du visage Harry qui pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre la fixais dans les yeux.

'' Il lui a dit de ne pas rester sur son chemin, '' dit Harry implacablement. '' Il lui a dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de mourir. C'était après moi qu'il en avait. Il a même dit aussi que ma femme te voulait vivante. Je suppose qui parlais de vous Erika, elle aurait pu avoir la vie sauve si elle s'était enfuie… je suppose que si elle l'aurait fait vous l'aurez transformée en vampire pour qu'elle vie avec vous.

'' Oh mon enfant,'' respira Erika. Elle aurait pu avoir tellement mieux… elle n'avait pas besoin de… si elle m'aurait fait confiance, j'aurais pu tous… mais elle ne voulait pas… c'est… terrible… était tellement stupide...

'' N'est-ce pas ?'' dit Harry, d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un chuchotement. '' Mais elle n'est pas partie. Votre frère était déjà mort, mais elle ne voulait pas que je subisse le même sort. Elle a essayé de supplier Voldemort… mais il a juste ri…''

'' Assez !'' pitié dit soudainement Erika en folie, levant une main tremblante comme si on la violait à coup de fouet… '' Vraiment mon chère garçon, assez… je suis une vielle femme… je ne dois pas entendre… je ne veux plus rien entendre…''

'' J'avais oublié,'' dit Harry, Felix felicis lui soufflant les mots à l'oreille. '' Vous l'aimiez, n'est-ce pas ? Mais elle vous a brisée le cœur en refusant votre venins et cette soirée la vous aviez décidée en ignorant la situation de venir faire la paix avec elle et mon père et s'est sûrement pour sa que Alucard était présent avec vous et Sirius...

'' Moi l'aimer ? Oui je voulais la revoir pour faire la paix... et dans ça lettre elle voulait que invite Alucard et Sirius aussi'' dit Erika, ses yeux se remplissait de peine sans larme encore une fois. '' Je n'imagine pas que quelqu'un que m'aille rencontrée ai pu faire autrement… très drôle… c'était la chose la plus horrible que… je voulais les protéger… je voulais les transformée mais elle voulais reste humaine j'aurais même transformée James aussi et la, et même te cacher en Transylvanie en exil chez Elmira et non chez moi mais vu qu'elle détestais que moka était aussi dangereuse que moi mais Elmira vous aurez gardée en lieu sûr loin du père de Alucard et aurais chassée Moka de chez elle… mais elle m'a refusée mon venin… ma favorite qui refuse mon venin… j'étais tellement idiote et en peine que j'ai provoquer une chasse au membre de l'ordre sauf que je m'attaquais pas a elle même par la force... quand j'ai réalisée ce que avais fait cette Halloween la, c'était en Albanie avec Alucard et Rosalie a la recherche d'une baguette perdu qui a résulté a son viole de Harpie et il ma fait réalisée ce que avais provoquer avec elle... je voulais que alucard et moi la sauve mais... je suis arrivée trop tard... trop bouchée a me décidée de lui pardonnée...

'' Mais vous n'aiderez pas son fis a se vengée du meurtre de votre favorite… Elle m'a donné sa vie, mais vous ne me donnerez pas votre souvenir.''

Le grondement des ronflements d'hagrid remplirent la cabane. Harry regarda fermement Erika, droit dans ses yeux remplie de peine frénétique. Le Maîtresse de Voldemort semblait incapable de regarder plus loin.

'' Ne dis pas ça,'' chuchota-t-elle... '' Ce n'est pas une question de… si ça pouvait t'aider, bien sûr que je le ferais pour venger ta mère, mais ça ne servirait à rien…

'' Ça servirait à quelque chose mère, dit Alucard clairement. '' Dumbledore et Harry a besoin de l'information qu'il contient. J'ai besoin de cette information tout comme lui.''

Il savait qu'il était sur la bonne voie : Felix lui soufflait que Erika devait obéir avec lui et Alucard en duo et que Érika s'effacerais la mémoire après cette discutions de cette nuit le lendemain. Tout en regardant Erika droit dans les yeux, Harry se pencha légèrement en avant.

'' Je suis l'Élu du néant, Alucard doit me tuer pour le tuer lui. J'ai besoin de ce souvenir.

Erika devint plus blême que jamais; son front brillait sous la lune.

'' Tu es l'Élu du néant?''

'' Bien sûr que je le suis,'' dit Harry calmement, c'est Alucard et trelaweney qui a fait la prophétie en forme libérée après que Peter petigrow l'aille blessée avec un tsunami d'eau pure en tentant de tuer lui et Elmira votre matriash en les noyant sous de l'eau pure.

'' Mais alors… mon cher garçon… tu veux que je …. Tu me demande, en fait, a moi une pute vampire mangemort de t'aider dans ta tentative d'Alucard de détruire a jamais son père- ''

'' Vous ne voulez pas vous débarrasser du dernier descendant du violeur de Elmira Phénix et accomplie la malédiction de bened sur lui et qui a tuer une favorite Vampire qui est le plus grand crime jamais commis a un maître vampire.

'' Alucard, Harry, bien sûr que je le veux, mais-''

'' Vous avez peur qu'il découvre que vous m'avez aidé?''

Erika ne dit rien; elle semblait terrifiée.

'' Vous devez être courageuse, comme votre favorite, ma mère, Professeur Erika Potter Phénix.

Erika leva une main rondelette et appuya ses doigt en chantant une sombre chanson qui dévoilais à nouveau sa forme hybride mais le sort était effectif que sur pour elle. Elle ressembla pendant un instant à une démone de l'enfer qui serait invoqué par de sombres rituels noirs mais en fait elle ressemblait à une forme féminine du démon Alucard en forme libérée complet.

Elle parlait d'une voix glaciale inhumaine remplie de honte, c'était sa vraie personnalité de vampire qui parlait.

'' Je ne suis pas du tout fier,'' chuchota la démone entre ses doigts. J'ai honte de ce – de ce que ce souvenir montre… je pense que j'ai causé de terrible malheurs ce jour-là… a cause ce jour la exactement je suis tomber enceinte Alucard de tom et par la suite en mentant carrément a Sirius qui était très jeune aussi il a coucher avec moi ignorant ce que j'avais fait avec lui et Moka était née en même temps que lui sous le signe des phénix que a apparut dans le ciel ce jour la il y a 50 ans. Il a découvert la tromperie en leur naissance en voyant que alucard était un demi vampire et sa fille était un pure vampire mais quand même jumeau de naissance et il a fuguer le cœur brisée chez mon jeune frère James et mes parents humain qui refusais de m'invitée pour le récupérée a cause qui était fâchée de ma trahison amoureuse, mais aussi c'est que on m'a obligée de faire ça a cause que je devais obéir a l'ordre des anciens.

'' Vous serez pardonnez quoi que vous ayez fait de force a Sirius, en me donnant le souvenir,'' dit Harry.

'' Ce serait une chose très courageuse et noble à faire mère dit Alucard.

Hagrid toussa d'un coup sec dans son sommeil et se remit à ronfler. La démone Erika et Harry se regardèrent fixement l'un l'autre par-dessus la bougie. Il y eut un long, long silence, mais Felix Felicis dit à Harry de ne pas le rompre, d'attendre.  
Alors, très lentement, La démone Erika mit la main dans sa poche et en retira une petite bouteille vide. En examinant toujours les yeux d'Harry. Erika toucha de bout des doigts sa tempe et en retira un long non rouge comme le souvenir truqué mais carrément blanc et argentée et brillant, au bout de ses doigt. La démone Erika l'introduit dans la bouteille où il enroula le fil, le lassant y glisser, tourbillonnant comme le gaz. Il bouchonna la bouteille d'une main tremblante et la passa ensuite à Harry.

'' Merci beaucoup, Erika Phénix.''

'' Tu es un bon garçon, '' dit le professeur Phénix, du sang coulant goutte a goutte le long de ses joue. Et tu a les yeux de ma favorite… ne penses pas trop de mal de moi une fois que tu l'auras vu, ou pire pense autant de mal de moi que tu le veux, je le mérite. Et elle posa sa tête contre ses bras, expira profondément et se met à pleurer en se recelant en forme humaine.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23 : Horcruxe sous Orgie phénix.

Harry pouvait sentir les effets du Félix Felicis le quitter alors qu'il retournait au château sur le dos d'Alucard. La grande porte était restée ouverte pour lui, mais le troisième étage, il rencontra Peeves et réussi à l'éviter grâce au fourcelang de Alucard. Lors qu'il arriva au portrait de la grosse dame et qu'il enleva sa cape d'invisibilité en descendant du dos d'Alucard, il ne fut pas étonné de la trouver de très mauvaise humeur.

'' Vous rendez vous compte de l'heure qu'il est ?''

'' Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai du sortir pour faire quelque chose d'important avec alucard…''

'' Eh bien le mot de passe a changé à minuit, vous allez donc devoir dormir dans le couloir ou dans la crypte de votre cousin.

"Vous plaisantez? Pourquoi est ce qu'il a changé à minuit?"

"C'et comme sa et pas autrement" dit la Grosse Dame. «Si cela ne vous plait pas, allez voir le directeur c'est lui qui a renforcé la sécurité".

"Fantastique" dit Harry en maugréant, jetant un coup d'œil au sol du couloir. «Vraiment merveilleux, je serais allé voir Dumbledore et j'en aurais parlé avec lui si il était là car c'est lui qui voulait que je..."

'' Il est là dit une voix derrière Harry. Le professeur Dumbledore est rentré il y a de cela 1 heure.

Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête flottait derrière Harry, sa tête vacillant comme d'habitude sur sa fraise.

'' Je tiens cette information du Baron Sanglant qui l'a vu arriver'' dit Nick. '' Il semblait d'après les dire du baron être de bonne humeur bien qu'un peu fatigué bien sûr.''

'' Ou est-il ? Sir Nicolas demandais Alucard.

'' Oh, en train de grogner et vociférer dans la tour d'astronomie, c'est son passe temps favoris…'

'' Pas le Baron Sanglant, Dumbledore !'' dit Alucard d'un ton glacial.

'' Oh… dans son bureau'' dit Nick. '' Je crois, d'après ce que le baron a dit, qu'il a des affaires de régler avant de…''

'' Oui, il en a'' dit Harry, qui sentait l'excitèrent l'envahir à l'idée de dire à Dumbledore qu'il avait découvert le souvenir de Erika. Il se mit à courir tout les deux ignorant la Grosse dame qui l'appelait.

"Reviens! C'est bon, j'ai menti! Je n'ai pas aimé être réveillé! Le mot de passe est toujours «ver solitaire"!

Mais Harry était déjà lancé dans le couloir et quelques minutes plus tard, Alucard disait "éclair au chocolat" au la gargouille de Dumbledore, qui se décala sur le cotés ce qui permis à Harry d'emprunter les escaliers en spirale.

'' Entrez'' dit Dumbledore quand Harry tapa à la porte. Il semblait exténué.

Harry poussa la porte et entra. Le bureau de Dumbledore était le même que d'habitude bien que plongé dans le noir malgré les étoiles au dehors.

'' Harry, Alucard'' dit Dumbledore surpris, '' A quoi dois je ce tardif plaisir ?

'' Monsieur, on l'a, j'ai les souvenir de Erika.''

Harry sortit la petite bouteille de verre et la montra à Dumbledore. Pendant quelques instants le directeur parut pétrifié. Puis son visage forma un large sourire.

'' Harry Alucard, c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle ! Très bien joué ! Je savais que tu pouvais le faire tout les deux.

En oubliant l'heure tardive, il se précipita vers son bureau, pris la bouteille contenant le souvenir de Erika de sa main blessée et se dirigea vers le placard oui il conservait la pensive.

"Et maintenant" dit Dumbledore en posant la pensive sur son bureau et en y vidant le contenu de la bouteille «Maintenant, enfin, nous allons, Alucard vite..."

Harry toucha la pensive et sentit ses pieds quitter le sol du bureau… une fois encore il se sentit harpée par l'obscurité et se retrouva dans l'ancienne crypte de Erika Phénix 50 ans auparavant.

Il y avait la très jeune Erika Phénix avec sa chevelure longue, sexy et bien sûr noir comme l'ébène, ses pieds posé sur un pouffe de velours, un verre de sang dans une main tandis que l'autre piochait dans une boîte de suçon de vampire. Et la se tenais également une douzaine d'adolescents assis autour de Erika, Tom Jedusor son amant était assis a ses côté, la bague noire et or d'Elvis brillant à son doigt.

Dumbledore et Alucard arriva derrière Harry au moment au jedusor demanda d'un ton d'un amant. '' Chérie, est-il vrai que la professeur Merrythought compte prendre sa retraite pour rejoindre a son couvent de vampire en Transylvanie.

'' Tom, tom, si je le savais je ne pourrais pas te le dire, tu sais très bien qu'elle ne m'aime pas. dit Erika secouant un doigt afin d'exprimer son reproche à Jedusor, qui mit sur la bouche, bien qu'elle sourie en même temps. '' Je dois dire que je voudrais bien savoir d'où tu tiens tes informations, mon garçon, tu es mieux informée que la moitié du personnel même si la plupart des informations vient de moi. Tommy.

Jedusor sourit; les autres garçons riaient et lui lançait des regards admiratifs et perverse.

'' Je ne dirais rien de ta mystérieuse habilité à savoir ce que tu ne devrais pas ou ton don de disparaître quand tu veux me matée nue, et de tes flatteuses attention à l'égard des personnes importantes, d'ailleurs merci pour les bonbons pour vampire, ce sont mes préférés. je crois que sa mériterais proche un câlin cette nuit.

Plusieurs des garçons rirent encore une fois.

'' Je pense d'ailleurs que tu auras le poste de Ministre de la Magie d'ici une vingtaine d'année. Quinze si tu continue à me faire l'amour comme tu le fait si bien. J'ai d'excellent contacts au Ministère.''

Tom jedusor sourit simplement tandis que les autres riaient encore.

Harry remarque qu'il était sans contesté le plus âgées après Érika des garçons du groupe et qu'ils semblaient tous le considéré comme leur leader tout comme Érika aussi.

'' Je ne sais pas si la politique humaine m'irais, madame'' par contre le conseil des ancien peut-être.

'' Sa pourrais arrangée mais je ne suis pas la chef de ceux la c'est a ma matriarche et Rosalie de décidée cela tommy dit Érika avec une tristesse enragée refoulée.  
Je sais aussi que tu n'as pas eu les bons ancêtres d'un côté que ma matriarche déteste, mais tu a raison cela n'a pas de sens, dit Erika rapidement, cela n'est pas si simple, tu viens d'une décente famille de sorcier qui adore les vampires carnivore mais qui ont été persécutée par ma famille de vampire végétarienne. Et puis des habilité telles que les tiennes, non tu irais loin, tommy, je ne me suis jamais trompé à propos d'un de mes jouet jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

La petite horloge d'or en face du bureau d'Erika sonna les 23 heures.

'' Par la barbe de Lucifer, il est déjà l'heure ? Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous coucher les garçons, ou nous aurons tous des problèmes avec Rosa, Lestrange, je veux ton essai pour demain ou ce sera une retenue sanglante, même chose pour toi Avery.

Un par un les garçons sortirent de la pièce. Erika se leva de son fauteuil et posa son verre vide sur son mouvement derrière lui le fit se retourner.

'' Dépêche toi, tommy, tu n'as pas envie d'être vu hors de ton lit à cette heure-ci, de a moins que tu veux jouer à être un vilain préfet.

Tom souriais de son ton charmeur a la alucard.

'' Madame, j'aimerais beaucoup jouer au vilain préfet avec vous mais j'ai une question sur une magie vampirique.

'' Je t'en prie mon garçon, je t'en prie… » Dit Erika excitée de jouer a son jeu préférée en se déshabillant lentement pour que tom l'admire nue.

'' Madame, je me demandais ce que vous savez à propos… de la magie vampirique de Horcruxes ?

Erika se pétrifiait, cessant temporairement de se déshabiller sans s'en rendre compte, caressaient le pied de son verre de sang vide.

'' Un projet pour les cours de Défense contre les Force du mal ?''

Mais Harry était parfaitement convaincu qu'Erika savait que ce n'était pas du travail d'école vu qu'était Rosalie qui l'enseignaient.

''Pas exactement madame'' dit Jedusor en se levant pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'aider à se mettre a l'aise. Je suis tombé sur ce terme alors que je lisais, et je ne l'ai pas vraiment compris et je n'aurais jamais osée demander au professeur therrythout vu qu'elle ne m'aime pas.

'' Non... eh bien... elle n'aime pas non plus enseigner avec Albus, tu aurais eu vraiment beaucoup cherché pour trouver un livre ici, ici à Poudlard, qui te donnerait des détails sur les Horcruxes, tom. C'est de la magie vampire tabou très tabou dont il est question,' dit Erika Phénix en fermant les yeux sous les caresse de jedusor.

'' Mais vous devez évidement tout connaître de la magie vampirique, chérie ? Je veux dire, une ancienne chasseuse vampire aussi belle que vous comme vous. Je veux dire si vous ne pouvez pas me le dire, a cause vous devez obéissant a votre matriarche, j'ai donc pensé que je pourrais demander a mon amante préféré.

Tom l'embrassas avec fougue et Érika craquais enlevais sa robe et l'attira vers le lit avec une soif sexuelle très expressif.

C'était vraiment très bien joué, pensa Harry, le point faible de la jeune Érika était bien le sexe, l'hésitation, le ton désinvolte et doucereuse, les caresse sur les point sensible du jeune vampire, et rien tout ça a portée de main et a excès.  
Harry, avait assez d'expérience sexuelle grâce a Alucard afin d'essayer de tirer des informations d'une personne réticente quand on couchait avec pour reconnaître un maître à l'œuvée vus que Alucard agissais pareille avec Hermione Alucard en retient de ça de Jedusor. Erika sous ses attouchement pouvais dire tout ce que Jedusor voulait et il voulait vraiment cette information tout en baisant la prof; il avait peut-être préparé ce moment avec elle depuis des semaines déjà avec elle, même si selon Erika elle a été forcée par un membre de l'ordre a tombée sous son charme.

'' Mm eh bien'', dit Phénix, qui ne regardait pas Jedusor, mais qui s'amusait avec le ruban au dessus de la boîte de suçon de vampire tout en se fessant chauffer par tom. «Eh bien cela ne peut faire de mal à personne de te donner quelques informations en baisant bien sût pour que tu comprennes le Horcruxes est le mot utilisé par les vampires afin de désigner un objet dans lequel un vampire a dissimulé une partie son énergie vampirique pour pouvoir renaître dans un nouveau corps en cas d'élimination par les chasseurs de vampire, mais aussi il y peu avoir des humain qui peuvent utiliser cette magie vampirique mais avec de grave conséquence physique.

'' Je ne comprends pas comment cela marche, ma tendre'' dit Jedusor.

Sa voix était sous contrôler et laissais amplement Erika le dominée sexuellement.

'' Et bien, le vampire possédé en cas urgence un objet pour survivre a une extermination de chasseur de vampire, sa s'appelle la Projection astral vampirique, c'est de cachée son énergie vampirique dans un objet au dehors de son corps, il faut un chant spécial inaudible et rapide pour ce faire, et ensuite même si le corps du vampire est attaqué ou détruite par un chasseur avec une arme bénite, la vampire ne peut pas mourir, car une partie de son âme sera restée liée à la terre et a l'objet et n'aura subit aucun dégât. Mais attention certain de rare vampire comme Elmira son capable absorbée les âmes qu'un objet renferme et de les détruire a jamais.  
Mais bien sûr une existence sous genre de forme pour un humain serrais une horreur plus pire que la mort, humain qui ferais cela serais arraché de son corps, réduit à moins d'un esprit, contrairement au vampire qui eu utilise énergie vital et peuvent si il ont la possibilité de se crée un nouveau corps a nouveau par la magie vampirique, ou si il est en couple le partagée avec sa partenaire comme une sorte de double personnalité, mais c'est très rare que sa arrive, mais pour une âme humaine, c'est autant considérable a la plus infime des fantôme…. mais resterais vivant, mais crois moi Tom chérie je préférais me faire dévorée vivante que de faire des hocruxes pour toi-même si tu me l'ordonnerais.

Le visage d'Erika était à la fois décomposé amusée sous les caresses sexuelles de son amant et Harry se rappela les mots qu'il avait entendu 2 ans auparavant.

'' Je me suis sentit arraché de mon corps, réduit à moins qu'un esprit, moins que le plus infirme des fantômes… mais j'étais quand même vivant''

'' … très peu le voudrait Tom, crois moi. La mort serait préférable.''

Mais l'envie de Jedusor était autant visible que son envie de baiser Érika pour qu'elle continue de parler; une expression de profonde cupidité se lisait sur son visage pervers; il ne pourrait pas cacher son envie pendant longtemps encore.

'' Comment diviser son âme, ou son énergie vital pour les vampires ou pour possédée leur compagne ?

'' Eh bien'' dit Erika inconfortablement. '' Tu dois comprendre que l'énergie vital comme l'âme est supposée rester intacte dans sa totalité. La divisée est une acte de violation, c'est contre les lois des vampires de la nature profond des vampires.

'' Mais comment pourrait tu le faire ?

'' Par une acte démoniaque, le pire de tous et le plus bannis de mon clan. En commentant une meute de jeune proie ou encore pire une favorite d'un maître vampire par exemple. L'âme du meurtrier est alors divisée en 2 parties bien distinctes. Le vampire condamne pour ce crime à être dévorée vivante que l'exil, je ne veux pas être exilé de toi tom.

'' Enfermer ? Mais comment… ?

'' Il y a un chant vampirique ou un sortilège de sorcier, ne me demande pas lequel, je n'en sais rien ! Ma créatrice la connais mais la toujours détestée, Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir essayé de tuer des enfants, j'ai l'air être une tueuse d'enfant Tom même si j'en suis tuer quelque uns plus jeune ou sous tes ordre. Dit-t-elle en la repoussante boudeuse

'' Bien sûr que non, Érika, dit rapidement jedusor. Je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas t'offenser et vous priver de câlin… dit-il en l'embrassant pour se faire pardonner.

'' Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien, je ne suis pas offensé du tout dit Érika en bougonnant un peu mais se collant cotre lui et la laissant a nouveau coller ses mains a elle. Il est naturelle d'éprouver de la curiosité à l'égard de certaines chose sur les vampires… les sorciers d'un certain calibre ont toujours été attiré par cet aspect de la magie vampirique.

'' Oui madame, dit jedusor. Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, juste par curiosités bien sûr, est-ce qu'un Horcruxe serait réellement utile ? Ne peut-on diviser son âme qu'une seule fois ? Ne serait-il pas mieux, ne rendrait il pas plus fort, d'avoir son âme ou son énergie vampirique divisé en plusieurs parties ? Je veux dire, par exemple, sept n'est-il pas le plus puissant des nombre magique vampirique, sept ne serait-il pas…''

'' Par la barbe de Lucifer, Tom !'' lança Erika. '' Sept ! Penser à tuer une favorite n'est t-il pas suffisamment mal ? Et de toute manière … il est déjà extrêmement mauvais de diviser son âme ou son énergie vampirique alors en sept parties.

Erika repoussais brutalement tom avec un grognement de dégoût, Tom avais l'air désolé de l'avoir provoqué et elle se collait contre elle et il fixait Erika comme s'il ne l'avait jamais entièrement vu avant et Harry était sûr qu'il regrettait d'voir entamée cette conversation.

'' Bien sûr Erika chérie,'' murmura-t-il, tout cela n'est qu'hypothétique, je veux dire ce dont nous parlons. Très académique désolé Érika chérie, ne soit pas boudeuse.

'' Oui, bien sûr monsieur jedusor.

'' Pardon de t'avoir froissée.

'' Mais tout de même tom… ne parle pas de ce dont nous avons parlés. Les gens n'aimeraient pas savoir que nous avons parlé en baisant d'horcruxes. C'est un sujet banni tout autant que le viole à Poudlard tu sais… Si Rosalie l'apprenais j'aurais des terrible ennuie mortelle avec Elmira… et elle et Dumbledore peut-être particulièrement féroce… et je risque de me faire exilé pour ça et je ne veux pas que on m'exile de toi.

'' Je ne dirais rien, madame dit Jedusor caressant son corps de rêve fessant à nouveau craquer Erika et lui accordais ce qu'elle voulait, son corps mais Jedusor avait déjà eu le bonheur sauvage de pervers que Jedusor avait déjà eu lorsqu'il avait apprit qu'il était sorcier, une joie qui ne mettait pas en valeur les traits de son joli visage mais qui le rendait, quelque part aussi peu humain qu'un vampire phénix.

'' Merci, Harry, dit Alucard et Dumbledore doucement. Allons-y…''

Lorsque Harry se retrouva dans le bureau, Dumbledore était déjà s'assit aussi, et attendit que Alucard parle.

"J'attendais cette information depuis très longtemps" dit finalement Alucard.  
"Cela confirme ma théorie sur laquelle je travaillais en secret avec Dumbledore depuis des années cela me dit aussi que j'avais raison mais également tout ce qu'il reste à faire pour nourrie le maîtres du néant….

Harry remarqua soudainement que chaque des anciens directeurs et directrices dans les portraits autour d'eux étaient réveillés et écoutaient leur conversation. Un corpulent sorcier au nez rouge avait d'ailleurs sorti un cornet acoustique pour mieux entendre.

'' Eh bien, Harry, dit Dumbledore je suis sûr que tu as compris la signification de ce que Alucard vient de dire sur ce que nous venons d'entendre et de voir. Au même âge que toi, a quelques mois près, tom Heusser faisait en baisant un phénix tout ce qu'il pouvait afin de découvrir comment devenir immortel.''

'' Mais il est un vampire goule non ? Il n'a plus d'âme en lui vu qui est un vampire. Il a réussi non monsieur ? demanda Harry. Avant sa résurrection il a crée un Horcruxe ? Et c'est pour ça qu'il n'était pas mort quand il m'a attaqué ? Il avait une forçure cachée quelque part ? Une partie de son âme était en sécurité ? Et ce que Alucard recherche depuis toujours, pour nourrir son coté démon pour le satisfait pleinement il lui faut l'âme complet de son père.

'' Une partie, ou plus'' dit alucard. tu as entendu Voldemort : ce qu'il attendait plus particulièrement de Erika sa servante sexuelle, était son opinion concernant ce qui arriverais à un vampire ou un sorcier, si déterminé à échapper à la mort, sans devenir un vampire, ou un désespérée qui a était repoussée par une vampire comme son ancêtre salazard serpentard, qu'il serait prêt à tuer plusieurs fois., divisé son âme plusieurs fois, afin de pouvoir la cachée des vampire qui absorbe les énergie vitaux comme Elmira ou moi même, Aucun livre n'aurait pu lui livrer cette information.  
Et chose que ignorais aussi sur le vampire c'est qui peut possédée un autre vampire si ils sont en couple, je l'ai jamais vu ni lu d'ailleurs que c'est déjà arrivée dans le passée, Mais de ce que je sais, et de ce que je suis sûr que Voldemort savais, aucun sorcier humain n'a jamais réussi à séparé son âme en plus de deux parties sans important dommage sur le physique.  
Les vampires par contre c'est différent vu utilise pas leur âme mais leur énergie immortelle.

Dumbledore avais laissé Alucard déversée ses explication longtemps retenue secret sous ses ordres, jargonnant ses idées puis dit, Il y a quatre ans, j'ai eu la preuve que Dumbledore avait divisé son âme mais que alucard a réussi a l'absorbée automatiquement.

'' Ou ? demanda Harry. Comment ? Et pourquoi Alucard semble être obsédée par sa aussi?"

'' Tu me l'as donné, Harry et toi alucard aussi dit Dumbledore. Le journal, le journal de Jedusor, celui qui indiquait comment ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets du phénix et qui a possédée ton cousin a moitié.

'' Je ne comprends pas, monsieur.''

'' Eh bien, bien que je n'ai pas vu le jedusor sortir du journal, ce que Alucard m'as décrit était un phénomène que les vampires absorbeur d'âme appelle Chasse a l'énergie maléfique, dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler.  
Un ancien souvenir qui agit et parle de lui-même ? Un souvenir qui extrait la vie du corps d'un vampire sur laquelle il est tombé.  
Non quelque chose de bien plus sinistre à vécu dans ce journal intime… la nourriture préférée des maîtres vampires comme Alucard, un fragment d'âme, j'en étais convaincu. Cette âme avais affamée Alucard en possédant son corps humain mais pas sa force scellez vu qui était un absorbeur d'âme.  
Le journal avait été un Horcruxe. Mais cela apportant autant de question que les réponses obtenues. Ce qui m'intrigua et m'alarma le plus fut que ce journal avait été crée autant comme une arme que comme une sauvegarde et pouvais même possédée légèrement un vampire si par exemple sa aurais été hinata qui aurais gardé le journal pour elle.  
elle n'est pas une assorbeuse d'âme comme Alucard et aurais facilement pu être possédée par mon père sans résistance sauf si il aurais forcée de boire du sang humain et causée la rage millénaire de son double maléfique de tueuse en série qui aurais bien sur sa aurais brisée son sortilège de contrôle mental.

'' Et Pourquoi Alucard et pas hinata?

'' A cause que mon coté vampire est un absorbeur d'âme d'énergie et sa nourriture qui préfère est les âmes noir de mauvais sorcier comme mon père et ses mangemort.

'' Je ne comprends toujours pas ?''

'' Eh bien cela fonctionne comme si j'étais à la fois un Horcruxe est censé fonctionné. D'autre mots, le fragment d'âme contenue à l'intérieur du journal était en sécurité et a indubitablement joué un rôle afin d'empêcher la mort de son propriétaire en le confiant à Erika en secret. Mais il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait que Jedusor voulait que ce journal soit lu par une vampire de Elmira, qu'il ai voulu qu'une partie de son âme habite ou possédé quelqu'un immortelle ou mortelle, afin que le boa vampiriques de Serpentard soit une nouvelle fois relâché.''

'' Oui mais il ne voulait pas que tout son travail sois gâché par Alucard'' dit Harry. '' il voulait que les gens sachent qu'il était l'héritier de Serpentard mais que aussi un hérité maudit pouvais ouvrir la porte aussi, parce qu'il ne pouvait faire autre chose à ce moment là, sauf que sa fonctionnais pas a cause que Alucard est un faucheur d'âme et l'affamais quand même mais était capable de le détourner en voulant pas faire du mal a sa favorite a cause ma forme libérée ressent toujours du remord quand il perd le contrôle de sa soif d'âme, en attaquant les sang pure qui couchais avec lui et hermione ou avec moi quand était blessée a infirmerie.

'' Très juste'' dit Dumbledore, en hochant de la tête. '' Mais vois tu pas Harry que s'il espérait que le journal soit transmis à ou caché sur de futurs élèves de Poudlard, il était extrêmement négligent à propos de ce précieux fragment de son âme. La caractéristique d'une Horcruxe est ,comme le professeur Erika l'a expliqué, de garder un partie de soi caché et en sécurité, et non pas de le jeter devant un vampire nourrisseur d'âme du sang maudit de salazard et de courir le risque qui sois adsorbée, et c'est ce qui s'est passé : ce fragment d'âme n'existe plus vu que Alucard la mordu pour reprendre tout ses pouvoir qui a laisser sans le vouloir prendre quand ce fragment voulais lancée un sort a son phénix qui te soignais.

'' Le peu d'attention porté par mon père à l'égard de cet Horcruxe me semble inquiétant. Cela suggère qu'il a n'a crée d'autre ou planifié de crée plus d'horcruxes, afin que la perte du premier ne soit pas catastrophique dit Alucard, j'aimerai me tromper, mais rien d'autre ne semble avoir plus de sens pour moi que de vouloirs les avoir pour moi pour m'y nourrir pour les détruire a jamais.

'' Ensuite, 2 ans, tu m'as dit avec Alucard et Hinata lors de son retour de Voldemort en dieux vampire a fait une lumineuse et alarmante déclaration à son fis et a ses Mangemort. '' Moi qui suis portant allé plus loin que quiconque sur le chemin qui mène à l'immortalité que les vampires phénix. C'est ce que vous m'avez dit. Plus loin que quiconque mais pas aussi loin que les vampires. Et j'ai alors pensé savoir ce que cela voulait dire, alors que les Mangemorts ne le savaient pas mais Alucard lui le savait, qu'il parlait de ses Horcruxes, Horcruxes au pluriel, Harry, ce que je crois qu'aucun autre sorcier n'a jamais réussi à avoir. Et cela correspond : Lord Voldemort a parut devenir moins humain au fil des années, et la transformation qu'il a subit semble, a mon avis, seulement explicable par le fait que son âme ai été mutée au-delà de ce que nous appelons la limite du royaume du mal…''

'' Il s'est donc rendu immortelle en tuant des gens ?'' dit Harry. '' Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas fabriqué une pierre philosophale, ou forcée Erika a le transformée en vampire si l'immortalité l'intéressait autant ?''

'' Eh bien nous savons que c'est ce qu'il a essayé de faire 6 ans'' dit Alucard.  
Mais il y a plusieurs raisons qui expliqueraient, d'après moi, pourquoi une pierre philosophale serait moins attirante que les Horcruxes pour Lord Voldemort.  
Bien que l'élixir de vie étend la durée de vie, il doit être prit régulièrement, pour tout l'éternité, si le buveur veut conserver son immortalité. Dans ce cas là Voldemort aurait été complétement dépendant de l'Élixir, et si il n'y en avait plus ou été contaminée, ou si la pierre aurais été volée, il mourrait simplement comme n'importe quel homme. Voldemort aime comme Érika auparavant opérer seul, souvient toi. bien sur il était préparé à le boire si cela lui permettait de se sortir de l'horrible demi-vie à laquelle il était condamnée après t'avoir attaqué, et une proie facile pour le maître du néant qui l'aurais détruit totalement, mais seulement pour retrouver un corps, Après cela, je suis convaincu qu'il aurait continué à faire confiance à ses Horcruxes; il n'aurait besoin de rien de plus, si seulement il pouvait regagner forme humaine. Il était déjà immortel vois-tu ou aussi près de l'immortalité qu'aucun humain ne l'avait jamais été a moins être un vampire phénix.

Mais maintenant, Harry, Armée de cette information, le souvenir crucial que tu as réussi à te procurer pour nous, nous sommes plus proches du secret pour achever Lord Voldemort finissant que personne ne l'a jamais été auparavant en accomplissant la malédiction de Bened Phénix. Tu l'as attendu, Harry : '' Ne serait-ce pas mieux si ça ne vous rendrait-il pas plus fort, d'avoir votre énergie vital ou notre âme en plus de morceaux… 7 n'est-il le nombre magique le plus puissant…'' ? _N'est-il le nombre magique le plus puissant…_ Oui, je pense que l'idée d'une âme en sept partie plairait énormément à Lord Voldemort.''

'' Il a fait sept horcruxes ?'' dit Harry, glacée d'horreur, tandis que plusieurs des portraits sur le mur firent de semblables bruits de choc vis-à-vis de l'atrocité. Mais ils pourraient être n'importe ou dans le monde – cachés- enterrés ou invisible-''

'' Je suis heureux de voir que tu apprécie l'ampleur des chasse secret de Alucard.'' dit Dumbledore calmement. '' Mais premièrement non, Harry, pas sept Horcruxes : six. dit Alucard. La septième partie de son âme, bien que mutiler dans un corps de vampire-goule réside à l'intérieur de son corps régénéré en vampire-goule. Habituellement le baiser du vampire détruit l'âme humaine et cause une amnésie sur le survivante comme Hermione après son viole mais Voldemort a été régénérée dans une goule vampire et ne produit aucun venin a cause les goule ont toujours leur âme humaine et son incapable de transformée quelqu'un même si il porte le sang de trois phénix illégaux et peut si il savais le faire imitée mes pouvoir pour se nourrir d'âme vu qui porte le sang du néant autrement dit il s'est crée en lui son propre Horcruxes sans qui le sache les conséquence réel.

'' Mais six Horcrexes, alors,'' dit Harry, un peu désespérément, '' Comment sommes-nous supposé les trouver pour Alucard ?

'' Tu oublie… que Alucard et toi as déjà détruit un d'entre eux, et moi et alucard en ont détruit un autre.''

'' Vous en avez détruit un tout les deux ensemble ? dit Harry avec impatience.

'' Oui en effet, dit Dumbledore et il leva sa main noircie et brûlée en l'air. L'anneau, Harry, l'anneau d'Elvis. Et une malédiction épouvantable reposait sur lui aussi. S'il n'y avait pas eu Alucard- et pardonne-moi mon manque de modestie sur toi alucard- mon habilité prodigieuse propre et l'action opportune de Alucard et Professeur Rogue quand je suis retourné à Poudlard, désespérément blessée, je n'aurais pas pu vivre assez pour raconter l'histoire et j'ai même a ma grande tristesse brisée le cœur d'un demi-vampire en refusant son venin comme Erika a subis autrefois par a la fois ta mère et ensuite Nicolas quand il est mort. Cependant, une main flétrie ne semblais pas un échange peur raisonnable pour que alucard aille un septième de l'âme de son père. L'anneau n'est plus un horcruxe.''

'' Vous avez brisé le cœur d'un vampire qui c'était demandais Harry

Alucard eut le regard sombre et c'était sa voix de vampire scellez qui pris la parole.

'' C'était moi Harry, dit tristement le côté vampire d'Alucard,  
j'ai proposée mon venins a Albus pour le sauver et il a refusée mon aide, Hermione ne ta pas racontée que quand je suis revenue a dévon totalement anéanti par le refus de Dumbledore de mon venin je me suis scellez le portail vers la Transylvanie pour y pleurer ma rage. Hermione a tout tentée de me rejoindre mais aucun vortex n'était tous bloqué par ma volonté propre. Hinata connaissais cette attitude a cause Erika a fait la même chose a la mort de Nicolas qui refusais d'être un vampire aussi et que j'ai assistée malgré moi la première été avant ta deuxième année, c'est a cause de ça que j'ai agis comme un salle gros con en la trompant avec une autre qu'elle déteste et que j'ai dit en détournant que avais oublier sa promesse de jamais coucher avec Lavande. Il est vrai que j'ai tentée aussi de me lancée une oubliette mais sa a pas fonctionné le mauvais souvenir de ma promesse a Hermione a été frapper a cause je ne voulais pas oublier mais mon coté humain insistais a oublier cette scène et je me suis tromper aussi, mais aussi à cause je ne pouvais pas rien lui dire aussi, et j'étais obsédée par la jalousie à voir mes ex sirène heureux dans leur vie avec leur amoureux alors que moi j'ai malheureux avoir été rejetée par Albus.  
Je ne supportais pas le bonheur des autres ou plutôt mon coté maîtres du néant ne le supportais plus. Je n'ai jamais proposée a personne mon venin, c'était toujours les autres qui me le demandais en urgence comme Hermione qui avais des problèmes avec ses parent qui était infidèle, mais moi je voulais quand même pas la transformée personnellement avant au moins qu'elle aille 17 ans.  
C'est une preuve d'un indéfectible amour pour sa proie que avais pour Albus et il ma rejetée en disant qui voulais pas être un vampire. Sa nous as mis terriblement en colère tout les deux contre lui et c'est pour cela aussi que je ne la tutoyais plus cette année, mais que mon côté vampire le laissais par contre monté autant de fois sur mon dos a cause même si je le vouvoyais plus en disant protecteur, en qui me rejetant comme Erika a subis plusieurs fois, il avais payer de ma part la dette de sang de avoir sauver du tsunami de Peter et de mon père. C'est pour cela que avant incident de sa main je l'appellerais Protecteur et après c'est totalement cessée de lui montrée mon respect cette année a cause chaque fois que je voyais sa main, j'avais qu'un envie de le mordre pour le punir de m'avoir refusée mon venin. Évidement Seul Elmira fut au courent de histoire entre albus et moi a cause qu'elle m'a entendu mon chant de rage en Transylvanie a cause que je l'ai chantée en fourcelang : La mort frappera mais a aucune cible ce qu'elle a trouvé sa bizarre, a cause habituellement je ne chante que la mort frappera en birdlang et jamais en fourchelang. Quand je me suis calmée, j'ai tentée de me lancée un sort oubliette mais sa a pas fonctionné a moitié, et sa effacée la promesse que avais fait a Hermione de ne jamais invité Lavande a la place dans une orgie quand je lui ai fait la blague de hippogriffe en hypnose en troisième année et sa comme tu la entendu de mon double c'est mon double qui a détournée le sort sur un autre souvenir, et que c'est toi qui me la fait rappeler quand tu ma dit d'arrêtée de faire mon con de jedusort quand Elizabeth t'avais assommée par accident a cause étrangement cette insulte que tu préfère me taquiner ma rendu ma mémoire et a brisée mon sort ratée d'oubliette.

Harry voyais et comprenais aussitôt que était terriblement triste pour Alucard vu que Albus avais dit que était une bonne histoire mais triste également Son cousin a eu le cœur anéanti par le refus d'Albus et du fait qui ne pouvais rien dire à personne. Albus avais raison que cette histoire de l'anneau était terriblement triste pour son cousin et il comprenait finalement pourquoi il avait agit comme un vrai con avec Hermione a cause qui avais été rejetée par Albus et pouvais rien dire a sa favorite ni a sa famille sauf Elmira.

'' Mais comment l'avez-vous trouvé?''

'' Bien, comme tu le sais maintenant, pendant beaucoup d'année avec alucard, que j'ai fait mon affaire de découvrir autant que je le peux la vie de son père Voldemort, j'ai voyagé très loin avec lui visitant ces endroit qu'il avait une fois connu. J'ai découvert avec Alucard l'anneau caché dans la ruine de la maison Gaunt. Il semble qu'une fois que Voldemort ait réussi à sceller un morceau de son âme à l'intérieur, qui a aussitôt absorbée par Alucard, il ne voulu plus le porter désormais. Il le cacha, protéger par beaucoup d'enchantement mortel et puissant, dans la cabane ou ses ancêtres avait une fois vécu. (Morfin ayant été traîné à Azkaban, bien sûr et sa mère après son accouchement avait disparu avec Julia Phénix et la croyant morte), ne supposant pas que son fis maudit pourrais un jour se donner la peine de visiter la ruine, ou que je pourrais invitée à tenir un œil ouvert sur des traces de dissimulation magique.

'' Cependant, nous ne devrions pas nous féliciter trop chaleureusement. Tu as détruit le Journal avec ton cousin et moi l'anneau avec ton cousin, mais si nous avons raison dans notre théorie d'une âme à sept partie, quatre horcruxes restent.''

'' Et ils pourraient être n'importe quoi ? Ils pourraient être dans des boîtes d'éteint ou je ne sais pas dans des bouteilles vides de potions…''

'' La tu confonds avec des portoloins, cousin, qui doit être des objets ordinaires, passant facilement inaperçu… même si sa aurais été comique pour les bouteilles vides de potions… Mais mon père qui utiliserait- des boîtes d'étain ou des vielles bouteilles de potions pour garder sa délicieuse âme si précieuse ? Tu oublies ce que on t'a montrée sur Lord Voldemort, il aime collectionner des trophées parfois sexuelle aussi, et il préféré aussi des objets avec une histoire magique puissante. Sa fierté, sa croyance en sa propre supériorité vampirique, sa détermination de se tailler une place ahurissante dans l'histoire magique; ces choses, me suggèrent que Voldemort aura choisi son Horcruxe avec attention, préférant des objets digne de son sang de vampire.

'' Le journal n'était pas si spécial.

'' Le journal, comme tu dit, était a la fois le secret a ne pas révélé a son fis et la preuve qu'il était l'héritier de serpentard. Je suis sûr que Voldemort l'a considéré d'une importance extraordinaire.''

'' Ainsi, les autre Horcruxes ? dit Harry. Pensez-vous les connaître, monsieur ?''

'' Je ne peux seulement deviner comme Alucard '' dit Dumbledore. '' Pour les raisons que je t'ai déjà donné, je crois que Lord Voldemort préférerait des objets qu'en eux, aurait une certaine splendeur. J'ai donc était loin dans le passé de Voldemort pour voir si je pouvais trouver la preuve que de tels artefacts avaient disparus autour de lui.

'' Le médaillon! dit Harry fortement, '' La coupe de poufssoufle !''

'' Oui,'' sourit Dumbledore, Je serais prêt à parier – peut-être pas mon autre main – mais deux ou trois doigts, qu'ils sont devenus les Horcruxes trois et quatre. Les deux restants, en supposant à nouveau qu'il a crée un total de six, sont plus problématiques, mais je me hasarderais à dire que, ayant acquis des objets de Poufsouffle et Serpentard, il a eu l'intention de traquer des objets appartenant aussi a Elmira Phénix, à Gryffondor ou à Serdaigle. Quatre objet des quatre fondateurs, il a tentée avec Erika d'assassinée Elmira ou de la capturer pour savoir si elle avait un objet mais Elmira est un puissant guerrier vampire beaucoup plus âgée que lui et maline que lui, et elle n'a crée qu'un seul objet des cinq. Mais il a dont taquer des objets appartenant à Gryffondor ou à Sedaigle. Quatre objet des quatre premier fondateur sauf celle encore vivante, je suis sûr, auront exercé une attraction puissante sur l'imagination de Voldemort, mais je ne peux pas savoir s'il a jamais réussi à trouver quoi que ce soit de Serdaigle. Je suis sûr, cependant, que les deux seules reliques d'Elmira Phénix et de Gryffondor restent à l'abri.

Dumbledore dirigea ses doigts noircis vers le mur derrière lui, ou une épée couverte de rubis et le choixpeau magique reposait dans une vitrine.

'' Pensez-vous que c'est pour cela qu'il a vraiment voulu revenir à Poudlard, monsieur ?'' dit Harry. Pour essayer de trouver quelque chose de la dernière fondatrice encore vivante ?

'' Mes pensées précisément dit Alucard, mais malheureusement, qui ne nous avancent pas beaucoup plus loin car il est parti, je crois, sans avoir la chance de fouiller l'école. Je suis forcé de conclure qu'il n'a jamais accompli son ambition de ressembler les objets des cinq fondateurs. Il en avait certainement deux – il peut en avoir trouvé trois – ce qui est le mieux que nous pouvons faire pour le moment.''

"Même s'il a obtenu quelque chose de Serdaigle, phénix ou de Gryffondor, cela laisse un sixième Horcrux," dit Harry, comptant sur ses doigts. "À moins qu'il n'ait obtenu les deux ?"

'' Je ne pense pas ainsi, dit Alucard. Je pense que je sais ce qu'est le sixième Horcruxe. Je me demande ce que tu diras quand je t'avouerai que j'ai été curieux pendant un temps du comportement de son serpent, Nagini ? Quand elle rodait autour de toi, elle m'évitait moi et ma fille pendant que je combattais mentalement Moka, nous lui fessions peur à cause que on sait que on est végétarien mais mon côté démon ressentais autre chose sur elle que un simple repas de sang animal.

'' Le serpent ? Comme cléo ?dit Harry, effrayé. '' On peut utiliser des animaux comme Horcruxes ?''

'' Bien, il est dangereux de faire ainsi,'' dit Dumbledore, '' parce que confier une partie de votre âme a quelque chose qui peut penser et se déplacer par lui-même est évidement un affaire très risquer, mais Alucard c'est souvenus d'un rêve de moka qui voyais que le serpent Nagini avais très peur des vampire et il a remarquer aussi qui avais surtout une peur bleue de Hinata sa fille d'Elmira phénix a cause surtout qu'elle est végétarienne alors que Moka et temari ne l'était pas, lors de son retour au pouvoir dans le cimetière.

Cependant, si mes calculs son corrects, Voldemort avait toujours un Horcruxe de moins que les six prévus quand il est entrée dans la maison de tes parents avec l'intention de t'assassiner. Il semble avoir réservé la fabrication d'Horcruxes pour des morts particulièrement significatives. Tu aurais certainement été de celles-ci. Il a cru qu'en te tuant toi, il détruisait le danger que la prophétie de son fis maudit avait été décrit. Il a cru qu'il se rendait invincible. Je suis sûr qu'il avait l'intention de faire son horcruxe final avec ta mort. Comme nous le savons, il a échoué. Après un intervalle de quelque année, cependant il a utilisé Nagni pour tuer un vieil homme moldu et il peut alors l'avoir transformée en son dernier Horcruxe. Elle reforme la connexion avec Serpentard, qui augmente la mystique de Lord Voldemort et légèrement d'Alucard; je pense qu'il l'aime peut-être plus que quoi que ce soit d'autre, il aime certainement la garder près de lui et il semble à présent avoir un contrôle comparable sur elle que pour Alucard sur cléo même pour un fourchelang.

'' Ainsi, '' dit Harry, Le journal détruit par Alucard, l'anneau détruit, La coupe, le médaillon et le Serpent sont toujours intacts et vous pensez qu'il pourrait y avoir un horcruxe qui fut un jour à Gryffondor ou à Serdaigle ou a Elmira ?''

'' Un résumé admirablement succinct et précis mais pas pour le phénix,'' A cause que les phénix représente la mort et la renaissance et Voldemort craint tout ce qui touche a la mort. dit Dumbledore, inclinant la tête.

'' Ainsi… vous les cherchez toujours, monsieur ? Est-ce là ou vous allez quand vous quitter l'école avec Alucard ?

'' Correct mais pas toujours avec Alucard, je suis disons comme un peut son chien de chasse a l'âme. Comme hinata fait quand elle chasse pour lui de bonne proie, des que je trouve un emplacement ou une cache, je lui écrie par funseck en birdlang et non en lettre. Et il vient me rejoindre en prétextant une mission pour l'ordre des anciens. Je pense peut-être que je peux être sur le point d'en découvrir un autre. Il y a des signes prometteurs.''

'' Et si vous y allez tout les deux, dit Harry rapidement, '' puis-je venir avec vous et vous aider à vous en débarrasser?

Dumbledore et Alucard regarda Harry très attentivement pendant un instant avant que alucard le dit.

'' Oui, je pense que tu as gagné ce droit.''

Harry sentit son cœur se soulever dans sa poitrine. Il était très bon de ne pas entendre les mots d'avertissement et de protection cette fois.

Les directeurs et les directrices autour des murs semblaient moins impressionnés par la décision de Dumbledore; Harry vit quelques-uns d'entre eux secouant leurs têtes et Phineas Nigellus renifla carrément.

"Voldemort soit-il quand un Horcrux est détruit, monsieur ? Peut-il le sentir ?" demanda

Harry, ignorant les portraits.

'' Une question très intéressante, Harry, mais je crois que non.  
Je crois que Voldemort est maintenant si immergé dans le mal et ces parties cruciales de lui ont été détachée depuis si longtemps qu'il ne ressent pas ce que nous faisons. Peut-être que sur le point de mourir dévorée vivante par Alucard, il pourrait être conscient de sa perte… mais il n'était pas conscient par exemple, que le journal ait été détruit jusqu'à ce que Erika avouer les vérités que de la faute de Lucius Malefoy. Quand Voldemort a découvert que le journal avait été mutilé et privé de tous ses pouvoir par Alucard, on m'a dit que sa colère était épouvantable à contempler.''

'' Mais je pensais que Erika et lui voulais l'introduire en fraude à Poudlard ?''

'' Oui, ils l'ont fait, il y a des années dit Alucard, quand il était sûr d'être capable de crée plus d'Horcruxes, mais Lucius était supposé attendre la permission de Voldemort et il ne l'a jamais reçue, car Erika était exilée avec le journal qui cachais aussi identité de mon père peu de temps après qu'il aille confier ce journal a ma mère et non a Lucius. Sans doute a-t 'il pensé que Erika n'oserait pas faire quoi que ce soit d'autre avec le Horcruxe que le garder soigneusement en Transylvanie, mais il comptait trop sur sa crainte que je découvre qui était mon père et que aille tout dire a Elmira et sur la crainte que je sois aussi pire que lui si je prenais sa place en temps que magicien sombre, pendant que lui fut parti pendant des années et que Lucius croyait mort mais pas moi.  
Bien sûr, cet idiot ne savait pas ce que le journal était vraiment. Je pense que si mon père lui avait dit que le journal causerait la réouverture de la Chambre des Secrets des phénix parce qu'il était astucieusement enchantée pour qu'un maître du fourcelang et maître du birdlang puisse l'ouvrir en duo.

Mais si Lucius avait su qu'il tenait une partie de l'âme de son maître dans ses mains, il l'aurait sans aucun doute traitée avec plus de révérence – mais au lieu de cela il a continué et a effectué le plan avec ma mère prévu à ses propres fins vu que Erika était très perturbée et influençable depuis la mort de Nicolas. En faisant parvenir le journal à la fille d'Arthur Weasley et elle avait expliquent dit de ne pas se tromper en la donnant a Hinata par exemple ou encore pire a moi, il espérait discréditer Arthur et se débarrasser d'un objet magique fortement incriminant du même coup. Mais comme tu le sais par un habile stratagème de ma part tout simplement en remarquant a Hinata que avec les livre inutile de lockhart sa pesais lourd pour Ginny, a cause je savais depuis longtemps que sa était un incompétent des que j'ai sentit qui voulais me photographier, j'ai dit a hinata échanger son chaudron qui était plus léger a cause que elle allait pas du tout achetée ses livres. Il s'est tromper de chaudrons et j'ai empêche hinata de corrigée a Lucius que était pas a Ginny le chaudron mais a elle a cause je voulais pour me venger de ma mère en fessant défaire leur plan qui consistais à réveiller le serpent hypnotiseur légendaire de Elmira qui a corrompu sa nature végétarienne pour être carnivore a cause de Salazard serpentard qui lui a jetée un sort de magie noir. Aujourd'hui j'ai un légère pitié pour lui a présent, Pauvre Lucius, la fureur de mon père du fait qu'il a jeté le Horcruxe pour son propre bénéfice en plus de la capture de sa femme moka black au ministère par notre propre conseil des phénix l'année dernière. Je serais étonné qu'il ne soit pas secrètement heureux d'être en sécurité à Askaban à l'heure actuelle et non dévorée vivant par le conseil des anciens du phénix noir.

Harry s'assit pour penser un instant, et ensuite demande, '' Ainsi si tous les Horcruxes seront détruits, Alucard pourra tuer Voldemort ?''

'' Oui, je le pense,'' dit Dumbledore. Sans ses Horcruxes, Voldemort ne sera qu'une goule ratée immortelle avec une âme mutilée et diminuée. N'oublie jamais, cependant que tandis que son âme peut être endommagée au-delà de toute réparation ou venin de vampire, son cerveau et ses pouvoirs vampire restent intacts. Il faudra une rare habileté et de la puissance pour tuer un tel vampire comme Voldemort même sans ses Horcruxes.''

'' Mais je n'ai pas la rare habileté et la puissance,'' dit Harry avant qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter.

'' Si tu l'as, '' dit Dumbledore fermement. '' Tu as un pouvoir des vampires que Voldemort n'a jamais eu. Tu peux-''

'' Je sais !'' dit Harry impatiemment. '' Je peux aimer les vampires !'' ce fut seulement avec difficulté qu'il s'empêcha d'ajouter, ' La belle affaire !''

'' Oui, Harry, tu peux aimer les vampires, et alucard le ressent quand il fait des bêtises et que tu le corrige tu lui dis souvent cette phrase pour le faire plier de ton coté'' dit Dumbledore, qui semblait savoir parfaitement bien ce qu'Harry devenait d'abstenir de dire. '' Ce qui, étant donné tout qui t'es arrivé, est une chose grande et remarquable. Tu es toujours trop jeune pour comprendre combien tu es aussi peu commun que Alucard qui lui peut autant déteste et répugnée par ce pouvoir et agir en gros con violeur, mais aussi il peut être aussi gentil et aimable que toi envers sa favorite.  
En passant pour le coup du surnom Alucard, sa vient de moi cette plume qui t'insultais et te traitais de surnom pour faire rire ta favorite. Disons que c'est pour me faire pardonner aussi de t'avoir ordonnée ne rien lui dire sur histoire de l'été passée.

Alucard en riant : ha bon je me doutais bien aussi a cause je venais me souvenir que j'avais jamais commandée de plume de Fred et George. Aurais du pensée que c'est votre gère envoyée des cadeaux sans carte avais oublié que vous le fessiez cela a Harry comme avec la cape d'invisibilité. Disons que je l'ai méritée celle-là.

Harry rigolais a la bonne blague de albus.

'' Ainsi, quand la prophétie du maître du néant dit que j'aurai '' un pouvoir que le Seigneur vampire des ténèbres ne connaît pas,'' cela signifie juste – l'amour ?'' demanda Harry, se sentant un peu abandonné.

'' Oui – juste l'amour,'' dit Dumbledore. '' Mais Harry, n'oublie jamais que ce que la prophétie dit est seulement important parce que Voldemort l'a provoqué. Je te l'ai dit à la fin de l'année dernière. Voldemort t'as choisi comme la personne qui serait la plus dangereuse à ses yeux – et de cette manière, il t'a rendu la personne qui serait la plus dangereuse pour lui !

'' Mais ça revient au même si Alucard ou le maître du néant dévore son âme sa veut dire que alucard sera le nouveau maître des ténèbres.

'' Non, ça ne revient pas au même ! dit Dumbledore, semblant impatient maintenant. En indiquant à Harry de sa main noire, flétrie, il dit, '' tu agis trop selon la prophétie !''

'' Mais, dit Harry, '' mais vous deux avez dit que la prophétie signifiait-''

'' Si Voldemort n'avait jamais entendu parler de la prophétie du néant, aurait-elle été accomplie ? Aurait-elle signifié quoi que ce soit ? bien sûr que non ! Penses-tu que chaque prophétie dans le Hall des Prophétie a été accomplie ?''

'' Mais,'' dit Harry, abasourdi, '' Mais l'année dernière vous avez dit que le néant était un d'entre nous qui devra me tuer l'autre-''

'' Harry, Harry, seulement parce que Voldemort a fait une erreur grave et à agi selon les mots de son fis qui ne connaissais que sur le nom de Benoit Phénix Black vu qui était marier a Moka Black a époque. Il ignorait tout de son vrai nom en réalité.  
Il ignorait qu'il était le fis de Erika phénix et de lui et que Moka était pas sa fille non plus vu que c'était celle de Sirius ton parrain vampire, durent la guerre, il pensait que j'étais qu'un vampire puissant qui ne l'aimais pas dans le clan de Elmira.  
Si Voldemort n'avait jamais assassiné le frère de sa femme vampire qui est ton père, t'aurait-il communiqué un furieux désire de vengeance ? Bien sûr que non! S'Il n'avait pas forcé la favorite de sa femme vampire à mourir pour toi, t'aurait-il donné une protection magique comme un vampire à travers laquelle il ne pouvait pas pénétrer ?  
Bien sûr que non, Harry ! Tu ne voies pas ? Voldemort lui-même a crée ses deux pire ennemi les plus mauvais, le premier est moi son propre fis le créateur de la prophétie, il y a 50 ans et le deuxième c'est toi le deuxième plus ennemi le plus mauvais, de même que les tyrans font partout !  
As-tu une idée de combien de tyrans craignent les gens ils oppriment ? Tous se rendent compte que, un jour, parmi beaucoup de leurs victimes, il était sûr d'y avoir celui qui se lève contre eux, et rend les coups ! Voldemort n'est en aucun cas différent disons exemple entre Salazard et le fis de son viole sur Elmira Phénix qui se prénommais Bened Phénix. Toujours il était à la recherche de celui qui avait blessée physiquement sa mère et lui avais volé aussi sa propre baguette de son père également.  
C'est pareil et Voldemort, il a entendu la prophétie de Benoit et il a sauté dans l'action, en conséquence il a non choisie de crée un demi-vampire qui héritera de ses pouvoir mais il a aussi crée l'homme humains que aidera son fis probablement, mais il lui a remis des armes exceptionnellement mortelles au deux !''

'' Mais-''

'' Il est essentiel que tu le comprennes !'' dit Dumbledore, se enlevant et marchant à grands pas dans la pièce, ses robes scintillantes sifflant dans son sillage ; Harry ne l'avait jamais vu si agité.  
'' En essayant de tuer toi le fis d'une favorite Phénix, Voldemort lui-même à choisi la personne remarquable qui est assise ici devant moi et Alucard lui a donné les outils pour le travail ! c'est là faute de Voldemort si tu as été capable de voir ses penses, ses ambitions, que tu comprends même la langue des serpent par lequel donne des ordres, mais Alucard est encore plus puissant que lui vu qui a la fois un sang maudit et un sang non maudite de salazard serpentard vu que son père a abusée sexuellement d'une phénix qui était amoureuse de lui mais qui la trahis quand il projetais de tuer ta mère sa favorite a cause de la prophétie chose qui ignorais totalement a cause Erika lui fessais croire que était ton père le favori de elle et non une sang moldu comme ta mère et (qui, à propos concernant les pensée, est un cadeau que n'importe quel Mangemorte humaine tuerait pour obtenir).  
tu n'as jamais été séduit par les arts Sombres, mais Alucard initiais un peu au art rouge des orgie vampirique mais jamais a la magie noir, a cause Alucard est aussi considérée comme un mage noir aussi puissant sinon plus que Voldemort en duel vampirique, mais vu qu'il n'utilise que la magie noir que en cas d'extrême urgence comme quand sa favorite était battu et a moitié morte de faim a cause de Moka et tu la le convaincre de cessée de faire comme son père avec votre insulte commune : Cesse d'agir comme un gros con de jedusort.

'' Bien sûr que je n'ai pas été séduit!'' dit Harry avec indignation. '' C'est pas Alucard qui a tué ma mère et mon père mais lui!''

'' Tu es protégé, en résumé, par ta capacité d'aimer son fis surtout ! dit Dumbledore fortement.  
'' La seule protection qui peut probablement fonctionner contre l'appât du pouvoir comme celui de Voldemort! Malgré les tentations que Alucard pouvais tentée de emmener, tu as supportée, toute la souffrance, tu reste pur de cœur, aussi pur que tu étais à l'âge de onze ans, quand tu as regardé fixement dans un miroir qui reflétait le désir de ton cœur et il t'a montré seulement la façon de contrecarrer Lord Voldemort et non pas l'immortalité ou la richesse des phénix.  
Harry, as-tu une idée de combien peu de sorcier humain ou vampire pourraient avoir vu ce que tu as vu dans ce miroir? Voldemort devrait avoir su alors avec qui il traitait en créant un successeur demi-vampire et en attaquant le fis d'une favorite qui se sacrifier, mais il ne l'a pas fait !  
Mais il le sait maintenant. Tu as voleté dans l'esprit de Lord Voldemort sans dégâts pour toi et Alucard, mais il ne peut pas te posséder ni toi ou Alucard sans supporter une agonie mortelle, comme il l'a découvert dans le Ministère.  
Je pense pas qu'il comprend pourquoi, Harry, mais à cette époque là, il était dans une telle hâte de mutiler sa propre âme de vampire ratée en tentée de possédé Alucard qu'il n'a jamais fait une pause pour comprendre la puissance incomparable d'un demi vampire protégeant un humain qui a une âme qui est non ternie et entière.

'' Mais, monsieur, dit Harry faisant des vaillants efforts pour ne pas paraître discuter, '' tout cela revient au même, n'est-ce pas ? Alucard doit me tuer pour qui aille se pouvoir ou-''

'' Doit ?'' dit Alucard, bien juste que je le dois ! Mais pas à cause de la prophétie du néant ! Parce que moi et toi-même, ne te reposerons jamais jusqu'à ce que tu aies essayé avec moi de le tuer ! Nous tous les deux le savons ! Imagine, s'il te plaît juste pour un instant, que tu n'ais jamais entendu cette prophétie de ma forme libérée ! Comment te sentirais-tu par rapport à mon père maintenant ? Réfléchis !''

Harry observa son cousin vampire et Dumbledore marchant à grands pas devant lui et pensa. Il pensa à sa mère, son père, Sirius. Il pensait même à Ron Weasley. Il pensa à tous les actes épouvantables qu'ils savaient que Lord Voldemort avait commis, comme laisser Moka et temari violer sous l'apparence des parents moldus un favori vampire. Une flamme sembla sauter à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, desséchant sa gorge.

'' Je voudrais qu'il soit dévorée vivant par les phénix au grand complet, dit Harry tranquillement. '' Et je voudrais aider Alucard à le faire.''

'' Bien sûr que tu voudrais !'' cria Dumbledore et Alucard. Tu vois, la prophétie ne signifie pas que tu dois faire quoi que ce soit ! Mais la prophétie a fait que Lord Voldemort t'a marqué comme son égal… en tuant une favorite d'une femme vampire qui était une phénix…. autrement dit, tu es libre de choisir ta voie, te libérer tout à fait pour tourner le dos à la prophétie ! Mais Voldemort continue à agir par la prophétie. Il continuera à te chasser, et tentée de capturer son fis demi-vampire... .ce qui rend certain , vraiment, que-''

'' L'un d'entre nous forcera le néant qui va en terminer en tuant l'autre,'' dit Harry. Oui.

Mais il comprit enfin ce que Dumbledore et Alucard essaye de lui dire. C'était, il pensa, la différence entre être traîné dans l'arène pour faire face à une bataille à mort et marche sur ses deux pieds dans l'arène avec la tête bien haute. Quelques personnes, peut-être dirait qu'il y avait peu à choisir entre les deux voies, mais Alucard et Dumbledore savait – et moi aussi, pensa Harry, avec l'éclair de la fierté féroce et mes parents aussi et même Bened Phénix également – qu'il y avait toute la différence du monde.

Après que Harry aille était se couchée, Alucard allais dans sa crypte et fut rejoint par Hermione qui lui sautais dans le cou pour son sang.

'' Tu es en manque terrible ma chérie.

'' Très, comment c'est passé la rencontre.

'' Super… écoute hermione.

'' Je sais, tu es désolé pour être un gros con qui ma tromper avec une grosse conne.

Alucard rigolais mais restais quand même coupable.

'' Oui y a ça mais Il y a une autre raison aussi pourquoi j'ai agis comme un gros con cette année une chose a présent que nous pouvons te révéler alors sois compréhensive avec nous deux, et je parle pour mon coté vampire aussi.

Il rentre dans la crypte et hermione s'assois sur le lit.

'' Je t'es tromper avec lavande a cause et quand les jumelle m'ont comparé a salazard serpentard j'étais sur le point de trahir albus en leur disant et a toi aussi pour tout te dire de mon véritable état de l'été passé tu t'en souvient que j'étais très déboussolée après une mission pour l'ordre comme si avais reçu un sort d'oubliette mais qui a ratée. En fait je me suis lancée une oubliette mais le mauvais souvenir ne fut pas celui que je voulais effacée mais ta promesse que je tes fait a toi en troisième année a propos de lavande et j'en suis vraiment navrée et l'autre démon aussi vu que c'est lui qui a détournée le sort.

'' Oh… tu veux dire que celui qui ta brisée le cœur était Albus, c'est lui qui ta refusée ton venins, et que tu as tentée de l'oublier avec une oubliette mais sa a ratée et sa fut un de mes souvenir qui a été effacer a la place. dit Hermione en état de choc.

Alucard fondit en larme et Hermione le pris dans ses bras.

'' Totalement… dit le démon. J'en pouvais plus de ressentir les autres heureux a cause je souffrais de mon désespoirs d'avoir eu le cœur anéanti par Albus Dumbledore. J'ai agis comme ma mère ou même j'essayais de ne pas agir comme elle. J'ai était foncièrement mauvais de te mentir de force hermione et plus je voyais les autres couples heureux plus j'avais envie de les anéantir par ma jalousie en agissant comme Salazard serpentard, j'en suis vraiment navrée hermione.

'' Alors c'était pour ça que tu t'en prenais violemment a Dean et a tes ex et que tu semblais pétrifier que je prenne leur défense et perdu de leur confrontation aussi en comprenant pas pourquoi je prenais leur défense.

'' Oui je ne comprenais pas vraiment, mais eux même ils ont aussi réussi à m'attendre quand ils m'ont dit clairement que j'agissais comme Salazard Serpentard envers Elmira, et que tu aille pris leur défense ma totalement bouleversée, mais c'était trop en colère contre albus a cause j'aurais très bien pu leur hurler la vérité a tout le monde si tu n'aurais pas pris leur défense et me repoussée comme lui la fait. je comprenais pas pourquoi tu me rejetais comme ça et pour me venger sans le vouloir j'ai brisée la promesse d'alucard en couchant avec Lavande vu que J'avais oublier que tu ne l'aimais pas trop l'année dernière et aussi quand tu était humain que tu aimais pas me voir avec elle et patil même si on couchais pas ensemble.

'' Oh alucard, j'en suis navrée aussi c'est ma faute... j'ai failli a mon devoir de favorite après tout également quand tu as été empoisonnée.

Hermione se sentit coupable qu'il aille mal interprétée son geste et comprenais à présent pourquoi il l'avait trompé avec elle.

'' Je ne voulais pas te repoussée ni te rejetée. Je voulais juste que tu évite de les agressée sexuellement tes jeunes proie et leur copain aussi et que tu ne sois pas bannis de poudlard Pour sa. Mais moi aussi je n'ai vraiment pas bien agis avec toi, vu que évidement j'ignorais la vrai raison et j'en suis désolée pour tout les moqueries que je tes fait subir aussi, à cause que nos guerre de musique, fessais que était terriblement jalouse aussi, et je les exprimais contre toi en fessant nos musique de Étrange noël modifiée. Même si après ton empoisonnement tu as tentée de me dire que tu méritais tout mes moqueries de chanson passées. Mais tu sais a présent que je sais la vérité je suis prêt a subir tout tes colère contre moi comme un vrai vampire barbare du phénix noir si tu veux. dit-t-elle en riant.

Alucard se stupéfait et son coté démon aussi.

'' Hein ? Ou a tu entendu notre parole en duo de m'a part. Dit alucard stupéfier qu'elle aille entendu sa, a cause le seul qui a entendu la chanson était Lupin au terrier.

Hermione rigolais de sa face stupéfier était même la première fois qui le surprenais depuis sa transformation.

'' A noël de mon miroir que je porte toujours sur moi. Tu la chantée, pendant que je torturais Moka et était une chanson qui parodiais a ta manière Pauvre Jack, elle était très drôle en passant surtout quand ton démon a fait un duo avec toi a la fin de la chanson ça ma fait donner des envies monstre de te supplier de te violer a la chasse mais je me suis retenue a cause était trop furieuse contre toi aussi, et a cause je suppose qui a trouver sa très drôle de te faire mettre en exile par cléo, aurais supposée que tu aurais refusée de me sautée en forme libérée a cause certes je tes mis en exil en forme humaine mais tu aurais pu venir en forme libérée me violer vu que j'étais en Albanie chez Rosalie c'est là-bas que on a fait les photo porno pour Harry.

Alucard fondit en larme de rire en attendant sa.

'' J'aurais jamais cru que tu aurais entendu, je pensais même que si je chantais avec lui tu ferais comme si tu l'avais pas entendu vu que tu nous boudais a cause de Lavande même si j'avais effectivement le double de ton miroir dans ma poche. Je peux expliquer que avais composée cette chanson la juste pour oublier l'horrible chanteuse que je parodiais pour taquiner Mrs weas…

Hermione l'embrassais tendrement pour le faire taire.

'' Allez mon démon barbare viole moi mon gros con d'amour.

Et Alucard lui lançais une hypnose qui la fit fantasmée par un million de clone de lui pour la violer brutalement tout la nuit avec lui inclue dans les millions.

'' Ça c'est ta punition en retard d'avoir passé au dessus de moi pour transformée Pansy phénix miss Mokionne dit les millions de Alucard en duo sonnera et en emplissant son corps d'un tsunami de semence sanglant de vampire démoniaque.

Pendant ce temps a la salle au fantasme, hinata et Elizabeth se tapais Neville en amusement, quand il fut rejoint par les jumelle qui cognais a leur porte et avais entendu la formule par Elizabeth. Hinata allais ouvrir et fut surprise de voir les jumelle qui avais pleuré apparemment.

'' Oh salut les patil. Sa n'a pas l'air d'aller. Dit hinata.

'' On vient de rompre avec Dean tout les deux, et on est en retard sa vous dirais que vous me donnez une retenue sexuelle a deux.

'' Oh je ne suis pas professeur mais je donne un cours privée avec mon favoris Neville et ma femme, venez nous rejoindre en orgie, elle sera très gentille, et c'est dans le bon sens du mot cette fois, depuis que ma forme princesse la punis, elle a un peu un peu marre de ce vieux jeu de dire le contraire entre gentille et vilaine. Je vous prendrais même comme sirène si vous voulez. Sa donnera une bonne occasion de faire chier mon frère.

'' Génial merci Hina. Dit les deux jumelles en refermant la porte de la salle au fantasme.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24 : Sectumsempra

Épuisé mais enchantée par cette nuit de travail, Harry et Alucard dit à Hermione et hinata tout ce qui était arrivée pendant la leçon de Charmes du matin suivant (ayant tout d'abord jeté le charme de Muffiato sur ceux qui était le plus proche d'eux. Ils étaient tous les deux impressionnées et satisfaite par la façon dont il avait soutiré le souvenir d'Erika et positivement effrayée quand il leur parla des Horcruxes de Voldemort et de la promesse d'Alucard et Dumbledore d'emmener Harry, s'il en trouvait un autre. Et Hermione avais même craqué en comprenant en présent comment c'était dure cette année a Alucard de ne lui avoir rien dit sur le fait qui avais proposée son venin a Albus pour le sauvée de sa malédiction que cette nuit passé qu'elle avait aussitôt couché avec lui et lui avais totalement pardonnée son comportement vu que le calmar Brown avais rompu mais son Harry l'ignorais pour le moment.

'' Ouah ou,'' dit Hinata, quand Harry eut finalement fini de tout leur dire; Alucard chantais un air hivers innocemment qui était la chanson Que vois-je de étrange noël de Mr jack, mais étonnant sans aucune modification de sa part contrairement a ce que Sirius chantais l'année dernière en balançant sans accorder la plus légère attention à ce qu'il faisait. '' Ouah ou. Tu vas vraiment aller à une chasse à l'âme avec mon frère et Dumbledore.

… Et essayer de détruire… ouah ou.

'' Alucard chérie arrête de chantée ton aire de que vois-je que vois-je tu fais neiger, dit Hermione patiemment, saisissant son poignet et redirigeant son bras magique loin du plafond duquel de grands flacons blanc commençais à tomber. Et juste pour rire se mit à lui faire tomber doucement de la neige sur sa tête ce qui fait rire tout le groupe.

'' Oh ouais, dit-t-il en chantant le début de la chanson en imitant Sirius l'année dernière : _que-vois-je que vois-je un jeune favorite sexy sous la neige qui s'appelle mokionne_ , regardant ses épaules aussi couverte de neige en riant'' … désolé on dirait que nous avons tout les deux d'horrible pellicules même si c'est comique…''

Il brossa un peu de fausse neige de l'épaule d'Hermione en profitant pour embrassée avec la langue et elle se laissait faire. Lavande fondit en larmes. Alucard semblais pas du tout coupable et lui tourna le dos.

'' Nous nous sommes séparées,'' dit-il à Harry du coin de la bouche avec un sourire à la jedusort. '' Hier dans la nuit avant te rejoindre pour l'enterrement. Quand elle m'a vu sortir du dortoir avec Hermione. Évidement elle ne pouvait pas te voir, donc elle a pensé qu'on je la trompais avec ma propre femme quel idiote ?

'' Oh,'' dit Harry. '' Et bien- tu n'objecte pas à ce que-ce soit fini, ce petit jeu de rivalité musicale, n'est-ce pas Alucard?''.

'' Oui j'en suis soulagée j'ai même cette nuit passée avec Hermione physiquement d'avoir transformé Pansy en vampire, pour la pardonnée de m'avoir imitée mes manière de sautée par-dessus mon autorité de maître vampire mais après tout c'était une transformation légal vu qu'elle était consentante a être de importe quel vampire de ma famille, au moins elle risque plus de se faire attaquer par de mauvaise goule de mon père a présent. Sa serais plutôt eux qui risque de se faire attaquer. Mais au moins elle était assez terrible quand elle hurlait, mais encore une fois je n'ai pas pu casser avec elle, c'est elle qui a cassée avec moi.''

'' Mon gros con de lâche, '' dit Hermione, qui qu'elle semblait amusée et satisfaite de sa nuit orgie. ''

'' Bien a part pour les vampires,'' c'était une mauvaise nuit pour les romances sexuelle. Les patil et Deans se sont séparé aussi, Alucard. Dit hinata.

Harry pensa qu'il y avait un air entendu dans son regard comme elle lui disait ça, mais elle ne pouvait pas probablement savoir que tout dansait la conga à l'intérieur de la tête d'Alucard soudainement. En gardant son visage aussi immobile et sa voix aussi indifférente qu'il le pouvait il demanda :  
'' Comment cela sa fait-il qui ne m'ont pas rejoint avec ma femme dans notre orgie de réconciliation officiel alors?''

Hinata répondais gaiement a son père.

'' Oh, quelque chose de vraiment idiot… elle a dit qu'il essayait toujours à les aider quand un événement se passe dans les couloirs, comme si elle ne pouvait pas voir par eux même- mais sa battaient un peu de l'aile depuis une éternité.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Dean de l'autre côté de la salle de classe. Il semblait certainement malheureux avoir perdu deux fille en même temps.

'' Bien sûr, cela te mets pas du tout dans l'embarras, n'est-ce pas Harry ? dit Hermione.

'' Que veux-tu dire ? dit Harry rapidement

'' Que sa affecte pas ton équipe de quidditch, vu que Ginny sort avec toi et non Dean….

'' Oh – ah oui bien sûr que se ne l'affecte pas. dit Harry.

'' Elles ont trouvé quelqu'un d'autre petite…

' Flitwick,'' dit Hinata d'un ton d'avertissement amusée. Le petit maître de charmes minuscule se fraya un chemin vers eux et Hermione, hinata et Alucard était la seul qui arrivait à transformer le vinaigre en vin; sa flasque de verre était plein d'un liquide d'un rouge profond, tandis que les contenue de celle de Harry était toujours d'un brun obscur.

'' Maintenant, maintenant, les garçons, grinça le professeur Flitwick avec reproches. '' Un peu moins de conversation, un peut plus d'action… Laissez-moi vous voir essayer…

Ensemble il levait leur bras et baguette magique, se concentrant de toute leur force et dirigèrent vers leur flasque. Le Vinaigre d'alucard, se transformais en sang humain Hinata reculais aussitôt pour éviter une réaction allergique mortelle, se cachais derrière Hermione et sous son bouclier, Hermione le transformais en sang animal, donc hinata lui grimpais sur son dos en surpris pour la mordre et la flasque de Harry éclata.

'' Bon… pour des devoirs'' dit le professeur Flitwick, réapparaissant sous la table et retirant des tessons de verre du sommet de son chapeau, '' de la pratique'' sauf pour les trois phénix qui ont transformer en leur boisson normal pour vampire.

Celle de hinata quand se fut son tour elle avais était transformée en sang de cadavre et la c'est Hermione qui reculais de dégoût en se cachant dans le dos Alucard en portant Hinata toujours sur son dos, ce qui fit rire le professeur flitwick en surnommant Alucard le porte manteau-vampire a la fin du cours vu qui portais sans problème 2 vampire sur lui. Ils avaient une de leurs rares période libre ensemble après les Charmes et marchèrent en revenant vers la salle commune ensemble. Alucard semblait être positivement joyeux de la fin de sa relation avec Lavande et triste pour les sœur Patil et Hermione semblait joyeuse également, tout comme hinata qui avec hermione avais toujours pas descendu de leur dos quoique quand alucard lui leur demandais a Hinata qui était leur nouvelle proie comme copain : elle l'ignorait en disant comme Julia et Rosalie en premier : c'est une journée agréable pour chassée le loup. ''

Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait avoir remarqué qu'une bataille féroce faisait race à l'intérieur du draguer.

Elles sont libre profite cette fois hermione sera d'accord avec elle, ce n'est pas comme lavande.

Mais elle voit quelqu'un d'autre et ta propre fille refuse de me dire qui est leur nouvel amant.

Et alors tu a juste a les hypnotisée un des jumelles pour qui te le dise

Je ne fais plus sa, pas après que hermione nous aille pardonner cette nuit.

Ta favorite ne dira rien si tu lui demande de participer.

Il faut que je lui parle d'abord

Elle va te faire une crise

Et si je ne m'en soucie pas ?

C'est quand même ses meilleurs amis.

Alucard remarqua à peine qu'ils grimpaient par le trou du portrait de la salle commune que a présent alucard avais a nouveau le droit de venir les rendre visite. Quand Alucard allais au coté de sa favorite et une des jumelle était contente qu'il était réconciliée tout en saluant Hinata qui avais finis par descendre de son père porte manteau avec Hermione aussi.

'' Oh salut Hermione tu tes réconcilier avec ton mari je suis trop contente pour vous deux. Et pas désolée du tout pour le calmar lavande Brown.

Hermione riais et alucard osais demandée innocemment vu que sa propre fille de lui refuse de répondre.

'' Au fait demandais-t-il innocemment, j'ai appris votre rupture avec Deans, et je serais prêt a vous invitée en orgie si vous voulez pour apaiser votre peines avec toi et ta sœur jumelle et évidement ma femme comme avant.

'' Non merci alu-alu on a trouvée mieux que toi mon chère vampire dit pavati en riant.

'' Comment ? Qui sa a poudlard ? dit Alucard stupéfier et insultée aussi.

'' Ta sœur hinata et Elizabeth bien sûr ignorais qui était si doué pour consoler les salles petite Guînes. Et on a aussi invite son favori aussi Neville londubat.

Alucard pétrifier et fait comme tomber en transe vampirique comme bened, cette fois il ne pouvait pas faire de mal a Neville sa fille scellez ou même sa forme maléfique probablement allais le trucidé vif vu que hinata en était son favori. Tout le monde riais de sa fausse mise en transe surtout Hermione sa favorite.

'' Mais Elizabeth le prend comment. Dit Hermione hilare. Vu la dernière fois hinata était totalement furieuse contre elle, vu qu'elle était fait violer de force par graup le demi-frère de Hagrid.

Au rire de hermione il se réveillait bien sûr.

'' Très bien, elle est jalouse seulement si elle couche avec des vampire sans elle, gère exemple la favorite d'Elmira Rosalie sans l'invitée aussi mais pas des filles humain temps qu'elle est consentante et on tente pas de la violer sans sa permission surtout, mais depuis cette hiver Elizabeth est devenue très tolérante, dit Parvati mais elle se contrôle plutôt bien et elle nous laisse regarder le plat principal quand cet au tour d'elle de satisfait hinata chose qu'elle ne fessais pas auparavant, a cause que hinata avais peur que sous son sang hybride donc qu'elle raffole et devient dingue, mais je crois qu'elle a compris depuis que hinata et elle était chicanée en début d'année qu'elle est devenue gentille elle a même laissée tomber sa manière de pensée un peu dommage je la trouvais très drôle quand elle disais le contraire des sens de mot quand on lui fait l'amour, mais la voix sombre de hinata a dit qu'elle avais marre de son petit jeux des contraire selon Neville, et quand sa vient ce moment-là on se tape a deux Neville a la place.

'' Grrr ce n'est pas juste grommela faussement jaloux alucard.

Elle attrapa son sac et ses livre en riant de Alucard et courut après ses amis, laissant Harry, Alucard et Hermione sa favorite s'asseoir à une table de fenêtre et réfléchir ce qu'elle leur avait dit.

'' Allons chérie, sourient un peu au moins elles sont revenue des jouets sexuelle dans la famille phénix a poudlard même si ce n'est plus toi mais plutôt les jouets de hinata l'éventreuse scellez.

'' Après Michael, Dean et à présent ma propre fille et son doubles assassine me vole mes ex. bougonnais alucard avec un sourire en coin. Hermione connaissais ce sourire vu que était que son coté humain qui bougonnais mais son coté du néant trouvais cette situation très amusant.

'' De tout manière je vais cette été autorisée mon maître vampire bougons à jouer avec ma fille nouveau née en Transylvanie a mon anniversaire, alors content mon gros con mari.

''Ouais c'est une bonne consolation.

Alucard l'embrassais mais redevient sérieux en se posant une question.

'' Je me demande comment l'empoisonneur de poudlard a fait pour lancée un imperium sur Rosemerta.

'' Bonne question. dit Harry. Je crois que je vais prendre une autre gorgée de Félix, dit Harry, et réessayer la chambre des nécessités à nouveau.''

Ce serait un gaspillage complet de potion," dit Hermione catégoriquement, reposant sa copie de Syllabaire Spellmans qu'elle venait de prendre dans son sac et installais sur son maître pour qui puisse en profité pour la chauffer, "La Chance peut seulement t'amener jusqu'à un point, Harry. La situation avec Erika est différente;

Tu as toujours eu la capacité de le persuader, tu as juste eut besoin de changer un peu les circonstances. La chance n'est pas assez pour te faire contourner enchantement puissant, cependant ne vas pas gaspiller le reste de cette potion! Tu auras besoin de toute la chance que tu pourras obtenir si Alucard et Dumbledore te prend avec toi..." Elle baissa la voix en un chuchotement.

'' Nos ne pouvons pas en faire un peu plus ?'' demanda Alucard a Harry, ignorant Hermione. Ce serait génial d'en avoir une réserve… regardez dans le livre…''

Harry tira sa copie de fabrication de potions magiques Avancé de son sac et chercha Felix felicis.

'' Bon sang, c'est sérieusement compliqué, dit-il jetant un œil sur la liste d'ingrédients. '' Et sa prends six mois… on doit la laisser mijoter…''

'' Classique dit Alucard.

Harry était sur le point de ranger son livre de nouveau quand il remarqua le coin d'une page repliée; en s'y rendant, il vit le charme de Sectumsempra, annoté "Pour des Ennemis vampire" qu'il avait marqué quelques semaines avant. Il n'avait toujours pas découvert ce qu'elle faisait, principalement parce qu'il ne voulait pas la tester autour d'Hermione, mais il pensa l'essayer sur McLaggen s'il lui arrivait par derrière au dépourvu.

La quinzaine suivante vit les meilleurs entraînements de Quidditch qu'Harry ait connu en tant que Capitaine.  
Son équipe était si heureuse que Elizabeth avais fini par être charitable et tenais ses promesse en posant ses question comme Hermione mais laissais toujours le capitaine parler, qu'elle gardait sa place lors des partie et qu'elles volaient très bien vu qu'elle était heureuse avoir rendu jaloux Alucard en lui piquant ses ex copines.  
Ginny ne semblait pas bouleversée du tout par la nouvelle attitude Élizabeth; au contraire, elles étaient la vie et l'âme de l'équipe en duos. Ses imitations de Harry beuglant des ordres à Elizabeth avant d'être mis K.O. par surprise, les rendit tous hilares, elle fessais parfois si Élizabeth allais proche a le faire comme un aide mémoire de sa promesse ou ses imitation de Élizabeth qui étouffe avec un vif d'or pour imiter Harry la fessais rire quand elle était tranquille et jouais bien. Un et l'autre les rendit tous hilares. Harry, riant avec les autres, était heureux de voir que son orgie avec elle chaque nuit avant match comme un entraînement privé l'avait entièrement soignée de ses mauvaises manies de nympho qui affectait son vole.  
Il reçu par contre de nombreux commentaire bien placée de Elizabeth a son capitaine en disant qui gardais pas les yeux sur le vif d'or. Alucard menais même faire son tour au entraînement avec Hermione dans ses bras pour les encourager, il tenait dans ses bras de peur que Hermione ayant soif voulais encore une Katie Bell comme casse-croûte si elle se prenait un cognard. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de parler à et fait des blague méchante sur Élizabeth. Et il décide d'imitée drago malefoy l'année dernière pour rire d'Elizabeth.

'' Hey Lizzie voleuse d'ex copine on devrait pour la final te remplacer par graupy vu que tu a forcée ta copine a être violer par lui.

Elizabeth hilare : Il ferait peut-être meilleur que toi au lit mon chère Alucard, moi au moins j'ai deux belle sirène que ta perdu très cher gros con phénix.

Alucard était bouchée bée de jalousie qui imitais l'ancien troll de Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione lui hurlais en riant : BIEN RÉPONDU ELIZABETH. IL MÉRITERAIT UNE RETENUE PENDUE LA TÊTE EN BAS FOUETTÉE PAR TON VAMPIRE KILLER.

Alucard pour la punir de prendre son coté de sa nouvelle rivale se mit à la chatouiller pour la punir.

'' Méchante gardienne favorite. Il faut toujours prendre ma position de son maître vampire chérie sinon tu va être toi aussi pendue nue par les chaînes du concierge avec moi.

'' Haha lâche moi sinon je te condamne a nouveau a exil pour viole. Rigolais hermione chatouilleuse.

Tout le monde se moquait d'Alucard et de cette guerre amicale de jalousie entre balthory et lui qui imitaient en fait drago Malefoy l'année dernière quand il insultait Ginny et qui le menaçais de retenue.

Mais pour Harry, la tentation pour prendre une autre gorgée de Félix Felicis devenait plus forte de tous les jours, car sûrement c'était un cas pour comme Hermione l'avait dit, "arranger les circonstances" ? Les jours doux glissaient doucement pendant le moi de mai et Alucard semblait être là derrière l'épaule d'Harry chaque fois qu'il voyait Ginny. Il ne semblait y avoir de chance pour rien tandis que la finale de Quidditch de la saison approchait; Elizabeth parfois voulais parler de tactique quand il se croisait mais pas tout le temps et pensait peu quoique ce soit d'autre.

Il n'était pas unique à cet égard; l'intérêt pour le match Gryffondor-Sedaigle devenait extrême partout dans l'école, car le match déciderait du Championnat, qui était toujours grand ouvert. Si Gryffondor battait Serdaigle par un marche trois cents points (un score important et pourtant Harry n'avait jamais vu son équipe mieux voler) Alors ils gagneraient le Championnat.  
S'ils gagnaient par moins de trois cents point, ils viendraient en seconde derrière Serdaigle, s'ils perdaient par cent points, ils viendraient en second derrière serdaigle, s'ils perdaient par cent points ils seraient troisièmes derrière poufsouffle et s'ils perdaient der plus de cent, ils seraient en quatrième place et personne, pensait Harry, ne le laisseraient jamais oublier que ç'avait été lui qui avait mené Gryffindor à sa première défaite totale depuis deux siècles.

Le temps restant avant ce match crucial présenta toutes les caractéristiques habituelle : les membres de Maison rivales essayant d'intimider les équipes opposées dans les couloirs; des chants scandés désagréables sur les joueurs individuellement entonnées plus fort lorsqu'ils passaient; les membres d'une équipe ou de l'air eux-mêmes paradant avec plaisir jouissant de toute cette attention ou bien se précipitant dans la salle de bains entre les classe pour vomir. D'une façon ou d'une autre, le jeu était devenu inextricablement lié dans l'esprit d'Harry au succès ou a l'Échec de sa saison en temps que capitaine. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que s'ils gagnaient de plus de trois cents points, les scènes d'euphorie et une soirée d'après match pourraient être aussi bons qu'une bonne gorgée de Felix Felicis.

Au milieu de toutes ses préoccupations, Harry n'avait pas oublié son autre ambition : découvrir ce que Malefoy faisait dans la chambre des nécessités. Il vérifiait toujours la Carte du Maraudeur et comme il était incapable d'y placer Malefoy, il en déduit que Malefoy passait toujours énormément de temps dans la chambre.  
Bien qu'Harry ait perdu l'espoir de jamais réussir à entrer à l'intérieur de la chambre des nécessités, il l'essayait chaque fois qu'il était dans le voisinage, mais peu importe comment il recomposait sa demande, le mur restait fermement sans porte.

Quelque jours avant le match contre serdaigle, Harry avais son entraînement privée avec Ginny pour calmer son coté Nymphomane en la baissant tout la nuit et avais même invitée Dean qui semblais très heureux de baisée même si était pour satisfaire la copine de Harry. La rendant frais et dispo avec est entraînement spécial avant partie. Elle sifflotait sans être stressée. Hermione était partie précipitamment pour parler au Professeur vector d'une erreur qu'elle pensait avoir fait dans son dernier essai arithmomancie. Plus par habitude que quoi que ce soit, Harry fit son habituel détour le long du couloir du septième étage, vérifiant la Carte du Maraudeur comme il y allait pendant un instant il ne put trouver Malefoy ou que ce soit et suppose qu'il devait être en effet à l'intérieur de la chambre des nécessités de nouveau, mais alors il vit le minuscule point étiqueté Malefoy debout dans la salle de bains des garçons au même étage, accompagnée, non par Crabbe ou Goyle, mais avec mimi Geignarde.

Harry arrêta seulement de regarder cet incroyable couple quand il percuta une armure. Le fracas de l'armure écroulant le tira de sa rêverie; s'éloignant à la hâte de l'endroit avant que Rusard ne pointe son nez, il dévala l'escalier de marbre et le corridor en dessous. À l'extérieur de la salle de bains, il appuya son oreille contre la porte. Il ne pouvait rien entendre. Il poussa tranquillement la porte ouverte.

Drago malefoy était debout, dos à la porte, ses mains saisissant l'un ou l'autre côté du lavabo, sa tête blanche-blonde baissée.

'' Ne fais pas ça,'' fredonnait la voix de Mimi geignarde depuis l'un des compartiments. '' Ne fais pas… dis moi ce qui ne vas pas… je peux t'aider ou peut-être les phénix pourrais aider aussi…''

'' Personne et surtout pas les phénix ne peut m'aider… dit Malefoy. Son corps entier tremblait. '' Je ne peux pas le faire… je ne peux pas… Ça ne marchera pas… et à moins que je ne le fasse bientôt… il dit qu'elle la forcera à me tuer sans être transformée.

Et Harry compris, avec un choc si énorme qu'il sembla l'enraciner sur place, que Malefoy pleurait – pleurait vraiment – des larmes s'écoulant au bas de son visage pâle dans le bassin encrassé. Malefoy haleta et déglutit et ensuite, avec un grand frisson, leva les yeux dans le miroir complétement fêle et vit Harry le regarder fixement par-dessus son épaule.

Malefoy roula sur lui-même, tirant sa baguette magique, instinctivement, Harry tira la sienne. Le sort de Malefoy manqua Harry d'un cheveu, brisant la lampe sur le mur à côté de lui; Harry se jeta de côte, et pensa Levicorpus ! Et donna un petit coup avec sa baguette magique, mais Malefoy bloqua le charme et leva sa baguette magique pour un autre –

'' Non ! Non ! Arrêtez ça !'' dit Mimi Geignarde, poussant des cris aigus, sa voix se répercutant autour de la pièce carrelée. '' Arrêtez ! ARRÊTEZ!''

Il y eut une forte explosion et la poubelle derrière Harry éclata; Harry essaya un sort d'entrave qui rebondit sur le mur derrière l'oreille de Malefoy et brisa le réservoir au dessous de mimi geignarde, qui criait très fort; l'eau giclait partout et Harry glissa comme Malefoy, le visage tordu, cria, '' Cruxi-''

'' SECTUMESEMPRA!'' beugla Harry depuis le sol, agitant sa baguette magique violemment du sang surgit subitement du visage de Malefoy et de sa poitrine comme s'il avait été tranché par une épée invisible. Il chancela en arrière et s'effondra sur le plancher imprégné d'eau en un grand plouf, sa baguette magique lui tombant dans la main droite sans force.

'' Non-'' haleta Harry.

Glissant et chancelant, Harry se remit sur ses pieds et plongea vers Malefoy, dont le visage brillait maintenant d'écarlate, ses mains blanches tenants poitrine imbibée de sang.

"Non - je n'ai pas fait-"

Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il disait; il tomba à genoux à côté de Malefoy, qui tremblait incontrôlable dans un bain de son propre sang. Les gémissements de mimi se transformèrent en un cri perçant assourdissant : '' MEURTRE ! SANGLANT DANS LA SALLE DE BAINS ! MEURTRE!''

La porte s'ouvrit en frappant derrière Harry et il leva les yeux, terrifié : Rogue et Erika avait fait irruption dans la chambre, le visage livide. En poussant Harry brutalement sur le côté, il se mit à genoux près de Malefoy, et Érika lui jetais même pas un regard qui se mettais a coté de rogue et se mettais a chantée la même formule. Harry venais de comprend pourquoi Érika avais totalement ignorée, il venait de blessée gravement une favori d'un vampire condamnée qui est sa propre fille Moka. Tout les deux murmurant une incantation qui sonnait presque comme une chanson en duo. Le flux de sang sembla se calmer; Rogue essuya le résidu sur le visage de malefoy et répéta son charme. Maintenant les blessures semblaient se raccommoder.

Harry observait toujours, horrifié par ce qu'il avait fait, qui était un grave crime envers les vampires, c'était bien de blessée ou tuer une favorite, à peine conscient qu'il était aussi trempé de sang et d'eau. Mimi geignarde sanglotait et hurlait toujours au-dessus, mais s'en prenais aussi a Erika qui ignorais ses plainte par habitude vu qu'elle sait que était elle sa meurtrière. Quand Erika et Rogue eut exécuté son contre sort pour la troisième fois, il redressa à moitié Malefoy.

'' Tu as besoin d'aller a l'infirmerie. Il pourra y avoir une certaine quantité de lésions cicatricielles, mais si tu prends de l'herbe de dictant immédiatement tu pourras éviter même cela, viens.'' dit Erika.

Elle prit la suite de rogue pour le soutenir à travers la salle de bains, mais rogue se tournant à la porte pour dire avec une fureur froide. '' Et vous, Potter… vous m'attendez ici.''

Harry ne pensa pas une seconde à désobéir. Il se leva lentement, tremblant et regarda en bas le sol humide. Il y avait des taches de sang faisant comme des fleurs cramoisies par terre. il ne pouvait pas même trouver en lui assez de force pour dire à Mimi geignarde de se la fermer, comme elle continuait à hurler et sangloter avec un plaisir de plus en plus évident.

Rogue revint dix minutes plus tard. Il marcha dans la salle de bains et ferma la porte derrière lui.

'' Pars,'' dit-il à Mimi et elle retourna dans ses toilettes immédiatement, laissant un silence retentissant derrière elle.

'' Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive,'' dit Harry immédiatement. Sa voix se répercutant dans l'espace froid et humide. '' Je ne savait pas ce que ce sort faisait.''

Mais Rogue l'ignora.

'' Apparemment, je vous ai sous-estimé, Potter,'' dit-il tranquillement. Qui aurait pensé que vous connaissiez une telle magie sombre vampirique ? C'est Alucard qui vous a appris ce charme ?''

'' Non…. je – l'ai lu quelque part.''

'' Ou ?''

'' C'était – un livre de la bibliothèque, '' inventa Harry d'une manière extravagante. '' Je ne peux pas me rappeler comment ça s'appelait-''

'' Menteur'' dit Rogue. La gorge d'Harry s'assécha. Il savait ce que Rogue allait à faire et il n'avait jamais été capable de l'empêcher…

La salle de bains sembla miroiter devant ses yeux; il lutta pour bloquer toutes pensées, mais même s'il essaya, l'exemplaire de Fabrication de potion magique Avancée du prince Vampire de sang mêlé nageait vaguement au premier rang de son esprit.

Puis il regarda fixement Rogue de nouveau, au milieu de cette salle de bains détruite et trempée. Il regarda fixement dans les yeux noirs de Rogue, espérant contre tout espoir que Rogue n'avait pas vu ce qu'il craignait, mais-

'' Apportez-moi votre cartable, '' dit Rogue doucement, '' Et tous vos livres scolaires. Tous. Apportez-les-moi ici. Maintenant!''

Il n'y avait aucune raison de discuter. Harry se tourna immédiatement et barbota hors de la salle de bain. Une fois dans le couloir, il se mit à courir vers le Tour Gryffondor. La plupart des personnes marchaient dans l'autres sens; ils le regardèrent bouche bée, trempé par l'eau et le sang, mais il ne répondit à aucune des questions qu'on lui envoyait pendant qu'il passait devant eux.

Il se sentait abasourdi; c'était comme si un animal de compagnie aimé était devenu soudainement sauvage; a quoi le Prince avait-il pensé pour noter un tel charme vampirique dans son livre ? Et qu'arriverait-il quand Rogue le verrait ? Dirait-il a Erika – l'estomac d'Harry se serra- comment Harry avait réalisé de tels bons résultats en potion tout l'année ? Mais il avait le sentiment que Erika sera un peu plus froids avec lui vu qui a quand même blessée un favori vampire et elle ne supporte pas ça pas après qu'elle aille avouer la veille avoir voulu vouloir transformée sa mère et son père en vampire pour les emmener chez Elmira en sécurité hors du champ action de son amant Voldemort et qu'elle aille refusée. Confisquerait-il ou détruirait le livre qui avait appris à Harry tant de choses… le livre qui était devenu un sorte de guide et ami ? Harry ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver… il ne pouvait pas…''

Il tombait proche nez à nez sur Benoit qui sortaient justement de la salle des gryffondor.

'' Tien cousin ou était tu ? Pourquoi es-tu trempé ? Il avait légèrement reculé à cause de ses brûlure- ? Est-ce que ce sang est le tien ? Tu sang le serpentard en plein nez ? Benoit debout en haut de l'escalier, regardant Harry, déconcerté à sa vue.

'' J'ai besoin de ton livre benoît,'' haleta Harry. '' Ton livre de fabrication de potions avancée… vite donne-le moi…''

'' Mais que fais tu du prince vampire de-''

'' Je t'expliquerai plus tard !

Benoit tira son exemplaire de Fabrication de potions magique Avancée de son sac et lui remis; Harry courut en arrière dans la salle commune. Là, il saisit son cartable, ignorant les regards stupéfiés et légèrement assoiffée de Hermione surtout et de plusieurs personne qui avaient déjà fini leur dîner, se jeta par le trou du portrait et avança en toute vitesse du long du couloir du septième-étage.

Il dérapa en s'arrêtant à côté de la tapisserie des trolls qui dansaient, fermant les yeux et commença à marcher.

J'ai besoin d'un endroit où cacher mon livre… j'ai besoin d'un endroit ou cacher mon livre… j'ai besoin d'un endroit ou cacher mon livre…

Trois fois il marcha de haut en bas devant le bout de mur blanc. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, elle se tenait enfin là : la porte menant à la chambre des nécessités. Harry l'ouvrit violemment, se jeta à l'intérieur et la fit claquer derrière lui.

Il haleta. Malgré sa hâte, sa panique, sa crainte de ce qu'y l'attendait à son retour dans la salle de bains, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être impressionné par ce qu'il voyait. Il était debout dans une pièce de la taille d'une grande cathédrale, dont les hautes fenêtres faisaient des puits de lumière descendant sur ce qui ressemblait à une ville avec des murs imposants, construites de ce qu'Harry savait être des objets cachés par des générations d'habitant de Poudlard. il y avait des ruelles et des routes bordées par les piles chancelantes de meubles cassés et endommagés, mis là, peut-être, pour cacher le fait que leurs propriétaires ne savaient pas faire assez de magie pour les réparer, ou bien caché par des elfes de maison fiers de leur château. Il y avait des milliers et des milliers de livres, sans doute interdits ou graffités ou volés. il y avait des catapultes ailées et des frisbees à dents, certains toujours avec assez de vie en eux pour planer à moitié sur les montagnes des autres articles interdits; il y avait des fragments de bouteilles de potions congelées, des chapeaux, des bijoux, des manteaux; il y avait même ce qui semblait être des coquilles d'œuf de dragon, des bouteilles bouchonnées dont le contenu miroitait toujours avec malveillance, plusieurs épées se rouillant et une hache lourde, taché de sang. Harry se dépêcha dans une des nombreuses ruelles entre tous ces trésors cachés. Il tourna à droite devant un énorme troll rembourré, courut sur une courte distance, pris à gauche devant les toilettes disparaissant es dans lesquelles Montagne s'était perdu l'année précédente, faisant finalement une pause à côté d'un grand buffet qui semblait avoir reçu des ampoules d'acide jetées à sa surface. Il ouvrit une des portes grinçantes du buffet : Il avait déjà été utilisé comme cachette pour quelque chose dans une cage qui était depuis longtemps mort; son squelette avait cinq pieds. Il fourra le livre du Princes de sang-mêlé derrière la cage et fit claquer la porte. Il fit une pause pendant un instant, son cœur cognant terriblement, regardant autour de lui tout le désordre... Serait-il capable de retrouver cet endroit à nouveau parmi tous ces rebuts ? En saisissant le fragment de buste d'un vieux sorcier laid sur le dessus d'une caisse voisine, il le mit debout sur le buffet où le livre était maintenant caché, perché une vieille perruque poussiéreuse et un diadème terni sur la tête d'une statues de vampire qui tenais une vielle baguette étrange, pour la rendre plus visible, alors il fit demi-tour en courant par les ruelles de rebuts cachés aussi rapidement qu'il le put, franchit la porte, recula dans le couloir, fit claquer la porte derrière lui et elle se changea une fois encore en pierre. Harry courut aussi vite que possible vers la salle de bains à l'étage au dessous, fourrant l'exemplaire de Benoit de fabrication de potions avancées dans son sac comme il s'y rendait. Une minute plus tard, il était de retour devant Rogue, qui tendait sa main muettement attendant le cartable d'Harry. Harry lui remit, haletant, une douleur aiguë dans la poitrine et attendit.

Un à un, Rogue extirpât les livres d'Harry et les examina un par un. Finalement, le seul Livre qui resta fut le livre de Potions, qu'il regarda très soigneusement avant de parler.

"C'est votre exemplaire de fabrication de potions Avancée, c'est ça, Potter ?"

"Oui," dit Harry, respirant toujours difficilement

"Vous êtes tout à fait sûrs de ça, n'est-ce pas Potter ?"

"Oui," dit Harry, avec un ton un peu plus défiant.

"C'est l'exemplaire de Fabrication de potions Avancée que vous avez acheté chez Fleuris et Blotts ?"

'' Oui'' dit Harry fermement.

'' Alors pourquoi,'' demanda Rogue '' Y'va-t-il le nom Gros con Phénix'' écrit à l'intérieur de la couverture ?''

Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement. '' C'est mon surnom,'' dit-il.''

'' Votre surnom,'' répéta Rogue;

'' Ouais… c'est comme ça que les phénix m'appellent,'' dit Harry.

'' Je sais ce qu'est un surnom,'' dit Rogue. Le froid, de ses yeux noirs progressait une fois de plus dans ceux d'Harry; il essaya de ne pas les regarder. Ferme ton esprit… ferme ton esprit… mais il n'avait jamais appris comment le faire correctement…

'' Savez-vous ce que je pense, Potter ?'' dit Rogue, très tranquillement. '' Je pense que vous êtes un aussi salle menteur que votre cousin vampire et un fraudeur et que vous méritez une détention avec moi chaque samedi jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour avoir blessée un favori vampire. '' Qu'en pensez-vous Potter ?

'' Je – je ne suis pas d'accord, monsieur,'' dit Harry, refusant toujours de regarder les yeux de Rogue.

'' Bien, nous verrons comment vous vous sentez après vos détentions, '' dit Rogue. '' Dix heures samedi matin, Potter. Dans mon bureau.''

'' Mais monsieur…'' dit Harry, levant les yeux désespérément. '' Le Quidditch… le dernier match de la…''

'' Dix heures,'' chuchota Rogue, avec un sourire qui montrait ses dents jaunes. '' Pauvre Gryffondor… la quatrième place cette année, je le crains…''

Et il quitta la salle de bains sans un autre mot, laissant Harry regarder fixement dans le miroir craquelé, se sentant plus maladie, il en était sûr, que Benoit ne s'était jamais senti dans sa vie de demi-vampire.

'' Je ne dirais pas, '' je te l'avais bien dit,'' dit Hermione la favorite de Alucard le vampire, une heure plus tard dans la salle commune.

'' Laisse-le, tranquille,'' dit Ginny avec colère.

Harry n'avait rien mangé au dîner; il n'avait aucun appétit du tout. Il venait de finir de dire à Alucard, Hermione et Ginny, ce qui était arrivé, non qu'il a semblait y en avoir besoin. Les nouvelles avaient voyagé très vite : Apparemment Mimi geignarde avait pris sur elle de surgir dans chaque salle de bain du château pour raconter l'histoire : Malefoy avait déjà été visité dans l'aile d'hôpital par Hinata et Erika, qui n'avait pas perdu de temps pour diffamer d'Harry de long en large et Rogue et Erika avait rapporté au professeur précisément ce qui était arrivé.  
Harry avait déjà été appelé de la salle commune pour supporter quinze minutes fortement désagréables en compagnie du Professeur McGonagall, Elizabeth et même Elmira la raison de sa présence était de retenir Elmira pour ne pas qui l'achève en justice vampire Harry vu qu'elle prenais encore plus mal le fait avoir blessée un favori d'un vampire même si ce favori est celui de Moka Black, Mais hinata qui lui avait dit qu'il avait eu de la chance de ne pas avoir été renvoyée et dévorée vivant par les goule de Elmira et qu'elle soutenait de tout cœur la punition de Rogue d'une détention chaque samedi jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

'' Je t'avais dit qu'il y avait quelque chose de mauvais chez ce Princes vampire,'' dit Hermione, apparemment incapable de s'arrêter. '' Et j'avais raison, n'est-ce pas ? Ce type déteste les vampires sinon il n'aurait pas mis un sort comme sa.''

Il passait déjà un assez mauvais moment sans Hermione la favorite de alucard lui faisant la leçon; les regards sur les visages de l'équipe Gryffondor quand il leur avait dit qu'il ne serait pas capable de jouer samedi avait été la plus mauvaise punition d'entre tous sauf pour une personne et était Elizabeth Phénix évidement. Il pourrait sentir les yeux de sa fuckfriend sur lui maintenant, mais il ne les rencontra pas; il ne voulait pas voir de la déception ou de la colère dans son regard.  
Il venait de lui dire qu'elle jouerait attrapeuse samedi et que Dean rejoindrait l'équipe comme Poursuiveur à sa place. Peut-être que s'ils gagneraient, Dean tenterais de lui piquer sa fuckfriend après le match… cette pensée traversa Harry comme un couteau glacial…

'' Harry,'' dit Hermione, '' comment peux-tu défendre ce livre quand ce charme-''

'' Vas-tu arrêter d'insister sur ce livre !,' dit Harry, mordant. '' Le Prince des vampires l'a seulement copié ! Ce n'est pas comme si il avait conseillée à quelqu'un de l'utiliser sur un favori d'un vampire ! Pour tout ce que nous en savons, il faisait une note de quelque chose qui avait été utilisé contre lui!''

'' Je ne le crois pas,'' dit Hermione. '' Vous défendez en réalité-''

'' Je ne défends pas ce que j'ai fait!'' dit Harry rapidement. '' Je souhaiterais ne jamais l'avoir fait et non juste parce que j'ai environs une douzaine de détentions. Vous savez que je n'aurais jamais utilisé un charme de magie noir comme ça, pas même sur Malefoy. Peut-être sur Moka pour la torturer pour t'avoir violé mais pas sur son favori, mais vous ne pouvez pas blâmer le Prince, il n'avait pas écrit '' essaies sur une favorite d'un vampire condamnée c'est vraiment bien '' – il faisait juste des notes pour lui-même, n'est-ce pas, pas pour un autre…''

'' Ne me dis pas,'' dit Hermione, que tu vas retourner - ?''

'' Cherchez le livre ? Ouais, je vais y allez,'' dit Harry énergiquement. '' Écoutez, sans le Prince, moi et ton amant aurais jamais gagné ex-aequo le Felix Felicis. Je n'aurais jamais sur comment sauver Alucard de son empoisonnement a l'eau bénite, je n'aurais jamais-''

'' Obtenues une réputation de grande habileté semblable a Alucard que tu ne mérites pas,'' dit Hermione méchamment.

'' Laisse le tranquille, petite garce de vampire tu es aussi pire que Moka black !'' dit Ginny, et Harry et Alucard fut si stupéfait, si reconnaissant, qu'il leva les yeux. '' D'après ce qu'il semble, Malefoy essayait d'utiliser un sort impardonnable de la même puissance que Moka utilisais pour te torturer quand tu tentais de te rebellez pendant ton viole vu que après Hinata, le doloris est la spécialité de sa pire garce de sœur, vu qu'elle lance ce sort comme un stimulant sexuelle, vous devriez être heureux qu'Harry ait eut quelque chose de bon en réserve dans sa manche!''

Habituellement la comparée a sa violeuse mettais Hermione enragée et elle grognait mais elle se contrôlait a présent depuis cette année a cause qu'elle se fessait appelez par alucard sur sa propre idée Moka Phénix pour la différencier de Moka black.

'' Bien, bien sûr que je suis heureuse qu'Harry n'ait pas été atteint par le sort !'' dit Hermione, clairement piqué et boudeuse. '' Mais tu ne peux pas dire que le charme de Sectrusempra est bon, selon alucard il est considérée interdit par les vampires phénix, et regarde Ginny ou ça la amené ! Et j'aurais pensé, voyant ce que cela a fait à vos chances pour le match-''

'' Oh, ne commence pas à agir comme si tu comprenait le quidditch,'' dit Ginny irritée, tu ne ferais que ressemble encore plus à l'ex femme de ton mari moka black.

Harry et Alucard les regardèrent incrédules : Hermione et Ginny, qui s'entendait toujours très bien ensembles, surtout après le viole de Hermione, étaient maintenant assises avec leurs bras croisés, regardant dans des directions opposées. Alucard regardais nerveusement sa femme et ensuite Harry, et ensuite saisit un livre au hasard et se cacha derrière lui.  
Harry cependant, bien qu'il ne sache ne pas le mériter, se sentit incroyablement joyeux tout à coup, bien qu'aucun d'eux ne parle à nouveau pendant le reste de la soirée.

Son humeur joyeuse fut de courte durée.  
il y eut des railleries des serpentards sauf pour les phénix à supporter le jour suivant, pour ne pas mentionner beaucoup de colère des camarades de Gryffondor, qui était les plus mécontent que leur Capitaine ait été interdit de match pour la finale de la saison.  
Le samedi matin arrivant, quoi qu'il ait pu dire à Hermione, Harry aurait volontiers échangé tout le Felix Felicis au monde pour descendre au terrain de Quidditch avec Alucard, hinata hermione, Ginny et les autres.  
Il était presque insupportable de se détourner de la masse d'étudiants se déversant dehors sous le soleil, tous portant des rosettes et des chapeaux et des bannières à agiter et des écharpes, pour descendre les marches en pierre dans les cachots souterrains et le corridor jusqu'à ce que les sons éloignés de la foule soient tout à fait effacés, sachant qu'il ne serait pas capable d'entendre seulement un mot de commentaire ou même une acclamation ou un seul gémissement.

'' Oh, Potter,'' dit Rogue, quand Harry frappa sur sa porte et entra dans le bureau désagréablement famille que Rogue, malgré le fait qu'il enseignait des étages au dessus à présent, partageais parfois avec Erika, mais était Érika par contre qui avais pris ses quartier des potion comme nouvelle crypte loin de la crypte de Alucard et classe de divination avec Elmira et malgré le fait qu'il enseignait des étages au dessus à présent, n'avait pas quitté; il était aussi vaguement éclairé que jamais et les mêmes objets morts gluants étaient suspendus dans des potions colorées tout autour des murs. Sinistrement, il y avait beaucoup de boîtes avec des toiles d'araignée empilées sur une table où Harry était clairement supposé s'asseoir; ils possédaient une aura d'ennui, de dur travail inutile autour d'eux.

'' Mr Rusard cherchait quelqu'un pour nettoyer ces vielle fiche,'' dit Rogue doucement. '' Ils sont basé sur les rapports d'autres malfaiteurs de poudlard et leurs punitions. Ou l'encre est devenue faible, ou les carte ont subi des dégâts de souris, nous voudrions que vous copiez les crimes et les punitions à nouveau et, vous assurant qu'ils sont par ordre alphabétique, les remplacer dans les boîtes. Et interdiction d'utiliser la magie.

'' Bien professeur,'' dit Harry, avec autant de mépris qu'il pourrait mettre dans les trois dernières syllabes.

"J'ai pensé que vous pourriez commencer," dit Rogue, un sourire malveillant sur ses lèvres, "avec les boîtes mille douze à mille cinquante-six. Vous trouverez quelques noms familiers là dedans, qui devraient ajouter à l'intérêt de la tâche. Ici, vous voyez..."

Il retira une carte d'une des plus hautes boîtes avec un geste prétentieux et lut, "James

Potter et Sirius Phénix Black. Appréhendés pour usage d'un chant illégal vampirique sur Bertram Aubrey. Tête d'Aubrey deux fois la taille normale. Double détention sanglant par Erika Phénix.'' se moqua rogue. '' Cela doit être une idée si réconfortante de savoir que, quoiqu'ils soient partis, une trace de leurs grands accomplissements reste.''

Harry sentit la sensation de bouillonnement familière dans le creux de son estomac. En mordant sa langue pour s'empêcher de répondre, il s'assit devant les boîtes et en tira une vers lui.

C'était, comme Harry avait prévu, un travail inutile, ennuyeux, ponctué (comme Rogue l'avait clairement projeté) par des secousses régulières dans l'estomac qui signifiait qu'il venait de lire le nom de son père ou de Sirius, d'habitude ensembles dans des petits méfaits divers, de temps en temps accompagnés par ceux de Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew. Et tandis qu'il copiait toutes leurs violations diverses et punitions, il se demandait ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, ou le match avait juste commencé… Ginny jouant attrapeuse contre leur ex copine commune Cho…

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à maintes reprises à la grande horloge tictaquant sur le mur. Elle semblait se déplacer la moitié moins rapidement qu'une horloge normale; peut-être Rogue l'avait-il ensorcelé pour aller beaucoup plus lentement ? Il ne pouvait pas avoir été ici pendant seulement une demi-heure ... une heure ... une heure et demi...

L'estomac Harry commença à gronder quand l'horloge indiqua douze heures et demie. Rogue, qui n'avait pas parlé du tout depuis qu'il avait mis Harry au travail, leva finalement les yeux à une heure dix.''

'' Je pense que ça ira'' dit-froidement. '' Marquez l'endroit que vous avez atteint. Vous continuerez à dix heures samedi prochain.''

'' Oui, monsieur.

Harry fourra une carte cornée dans la boîte au hasard et se dépêcha vers la porte avant que Rogue ne puisse changer d'avis, courant sur les marches en pierre, tendant ses oreilles pour entendre un son venant du terrain, mais tout était calme... C'était fini, alors...

Il hésita à l'extérieur du Grand Hall rempli de foule, et se dirigea ensuite en haut l'escalier de marbre; si Gryffindor avait gagné ou avait perdu, l'équipe célébrerait ou s'apitoierait sur son sort dans leur propre salle commune.

"Qui j'agis ?" Dit-il hésitant à la grosse dame, se demandant ce qu'il trouverait à l'intérieur.

Son expression était indéchiffrable comme elle a répondit, "Vous verrez."

Et elle s'est pivota en avant.

Un hurlement de célébration éclata du trou derrière elle. Harry resta bouche bée comme les gens commençaient à crier en le voyant; plusieurs mains le tirèrent dans la pièce.

'' Nous avons gagné !'' à hurler Elizabeth, faisant des bonds de manière ridicule et brandissant la coupe d'argent à Harry.

'' Nous avons gagné ! Quatre cent cinquante à cent quarante ! Nous avons gagné !''

Harry regarda autour de lui;

Harry regarda autour de lui; il y avait Ginny courant vers lui; elle avait un regard dur, éclatant sur le visage comme elle se jeta ses bras autour de lui. Et sans réfléchir, sans l'avoir prévu, sans s'inquiéter du fait que cinquante personne les observaient, elle en avait habitude dans les orgies Weasley de tout façon, Harry l'embrassa sa fuckfriend et entre temps, Ginny avais hurlé, qu'elle voulait plus être en couple libre à présent mais en couple officielle avec lui. Mais qui inviterais que des amis proches parfois à baiser avec eux comme des échangistes.

Après plusieurs longs minutes – ou cela pouvait avoir été une demi-heure –ou probablement plusieurs jours ensoleillées – qui se séparément. La pièce était devenue très calme. Alors plusieurs personnes hurlèrent comme des loups et il y eut une explosion de gloussements nerveux. Harry regarda par-dessus la tête de Ginny pour voir que Dean thomas un verre dans sa main mais que Romilda Vane semblait vouloir lui jeter quelque chose. Hermione était rayonnante mais les yeux d'Harry cherchaient son amant Alucard évidement invitée dans ses bras. Enfin, ils le trouvèrent, tenant toujours la coupe avec Elizabeth et arborant une expression amusée appropriée pour le plus pire pervers de tous comme si il aurait subis un terrible coup dans les couilles. Pendant une fraction de secondes ils se regardèrent, alors Alucard fit un minuscule geste de la tête qu'Harry compris qu'il feignait la déception a cause qui se demandait s'il était dans la liste d'ami invitée de Ginny.

'' Espère que on est sur la liste moi et ma femme espère dit Alucard d'un regard taquin.

'' Bien sûr a condition que tu ne fait casse pas la gueule a Harry comme Dean avec ses jumelles.

La créature du néant hurlant de trompe, il sourit et promis que il ne fera plus rien de violent à moins que Harry l'aille amplement méritée ou par accident. Il sourit à Ginny et Harry et lui disant en montrant la bouche du trou du portrait. Qu'une longue orgie dans sa crypte semblait tout indiquée, cette nuit pendant laquelle – s'ils avaient le temps- ils pourraient discuter en privée du match pendant l'acte.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25 : La prophétesse et la fondatrice agressée.

Le fait qu'Harry Potter sorte officiellement avec Ginny Weasley et qu'elle aille renoncée sauf avec ses amis proche qui était invitée a des orgies semblait intéresser un grand nombre de gens, la plupart d'entre eux étaient des filles, cependant Harry trouvait heureusement imperméable aux potins pendant les quelques semaines suivantes. Après tout, c'était un changement très agréable qu'on parle de lui à cause de quelque chose qui le rendait plus heureux a cause lui aussi il en avait un peu marre du statut de relation libre pour sa part, qu'il pouvait se souvenir l'avoir été depuis très longtemps, plutôt que parce qu'il était impliqué dans des scènes terrifiante de magie noire vampirique.

'' Vous penseriez que les gens ont de meilleures chose à propos desquelles radoter,'' dit Ginny, comme elle était assise sur le plancher de la salle commune, s'appuyant contre les jambes d'Harry et caressant sou sa robe son membre tout doucement, et lisant le Daily Prophète. Trois attaque de Vampire détraqueur en une semaine et tout ce que cette pute de Romilda Vane trouve à me demander si s'est vrai que tu as un phénix tatoué en travers de ton torse.''

Alucard et Hermione éclatèrent tous les deux de rire. Harry les ignora.

'' Que lui as-tu dit ?''

'' Je lui ai dit que c'était un hongrois à cornes.'' dit Ginny, tournant un page du journal oisivement de sa main libre. '' Beaucoup plus viril.

'' Merci, dit Harry avec un sourire. '' Et que lui as-tu dit que portait Alucard ?''

'' Un chauve souris sur sa queue de pierre, mais je lui est pas dit que était sur sa queue de pierre.''

Alucard fronça les sourcils comme hermione se tordait de rire.

'' Attention à vous deux,'' dit-il pointant Harry et Ginny. Juste parce que j'ai donné ma crypte avec ma permission ne signifia pas que je ne peux pas profitée aussi de ta copine avec Hermione.

'' Ta permission de me baiser,'' se moqua Ginny. Depuis quand m'as-tu donné la permission de faire quoi que ce soit de sexuelle dans ta chambre-classe. ? De toute façon, tu as dit toi-même que tu me préférerais en relation officielle avec lui que de me taper tout les garçons de l'école en entraînement spécial.

'' Ouais, je l'ai dit,'' dit Alucard à contrecœur. Et aussi longtemps que vous ne commencez pas à vous tromper un l'autre en public-''

'' Espèce de salle vampire hypocrite! '' Et toi et ta Lavande collée comme deux anguilles à baiser partout dans le château en rendant folle furieuse ta femme ? Demanda Ginny.

Mais Alucard était d'une tolérance totalement indifférent a cause qui adorais les taquiner c'est tout mais pour Harry, il ne devait être éprouvée longtemps car juin avançait, et le temps que passait Harry et Ginny ensemble était de plus en plus imitée de jour du moins, la nuit était il partageait son propre lit en permanence qu'elle ne dormait quasiment plus dans le dortoir de filles alors qu'avant elle fessait 1 nuit sur deux. Mais les Buses de Ginny approchaient et elle était donc forcée de réviser pendant des heures pendant la nuit. Pendant une de ces soirées, quand Ginny se fut retirée à la bibliothèque et qu'Harry était assis à côté de la fenêtre dans la salle commune, censé finir son devoir d'Herbology, mais revivant en réalité particulièrement heureux qu'il avait passé en bas à baiser Ginny à l'heure du déjeuner. Hermione s'assit dans le siège entre lui et Alucard avec un air désagréablement décidé sur son visage.

'' Je veux te parler, Harry.''

'' A propos de ?'' dit Harry suspicieux, le jour précédent seulement, Hermione l'avait grondé pour avoir distrait Ginny alors qu'elle devait travailler dur pour ses examens alors qui fessais que la chauffe en lui caressant les seins comme deux amant.

'' Le sois disant Prince Vampire de sang mêle.''

'' Oh, non pas ça à nouveau, et si tu laissais tomber et allais harcelez sexuellement Alucard s'il te plaît ?''

Il n'avait pas osé retourner à la Chambre sur demande pour récupérer son livre et ses performances en potion souffrait en conséquence (quoique Erika, qui approuvait Ginny, l'avait jovialement attribué au fait qu'Harry était amoureux et avais dit a son oreille qui lui en voulais pas avoir blessée malefoy avec un clin d'œil). Mais Harry était sûr que Rogue n'avait pas encore renoncé à l'espoir de mettre la main sur le livre du Prince et avait décidé de le laisser ou il était tant que Rogue le surveillait.

' Je ne le laisse pas tomber, ' dit Hermione fermement, ' jusqu'à ce que vous ne m'ayez écoutée. Maintenant, j'ai essayé d'en découvrir un peu plus sur qui pourrait avoir comme un passe-temps d'inventer des charmes noirs contre les vampires et pour ce que harcelez mon amant sexuellement, j'ai eu mon festin de sang hybride cette nuit.

'' Il n'en faisait pas un passe-temps, et tu semble pas du tout satisfaite vu que tu me tombe sur les nerfs et sa c'est ton plaisir quand tu est en manque du cul alucard habitude.''

'' Arrête de dire Il – qui dit que c'est un homme ?''

'' Nous avons déjà parlé de ça,' dit Harry avec irritation. '' Prince Vampire, Hermione, Prince vampire !''

Bien!' dit Hermione ses yeux glacial flamboyais de rage et tirait un très vieux morceau de papier journal dans sa poche et le faisait claquer sur la table devant Harry.

'' Regardez-le ! Regardez l'image!''

Harry prit la feuille qui s'effritait et regarda fixement la photographie qui bougeait, jaunie par l'âge; Alucard se pencha pour regarder aussi. L'image montrait une fille maigrelette d'environs quinze ans. Elle n'était pas belle; elle semblait en même temps de mauvaise humeur et maussade, avec de lourds sourcils et un visage long, pâle. Le titre était au-dessus de la photographie : Eileen Prince, Capitaine de l'équipe des Gobstones de Poudlard.

'' Alors?'' dit Harry l'information courte à lequel l'image faisait référence; c'était une histoire plutôt morne de compétitions interscolaires.

'' Son nom était Eileen Prince, Prince, Harry.''

Ils se sont regarder et Harry compris ce qu'Hermione essayait de dire. Il éclata de rire.

'' Aucune chance et le vampire la dedans.''

'' Que ?

'' Tu pense qu'elle était de sang mêlé avec un vampire…? Oh, allons.''

'' Bien, peut-être pas avec un vampire mais pour le reste pourquoi non ? Harry, il n'y a pas de princes réels dans le monde des sorciers humains contrairement a vampire ! C'est un surnom, un titre inventé par quelqu'un qui s'est nommée lui-même ou ça pourrait être son vrai nom, n'est-ce pas ? Non, écoutez ! Si, disons, son père était un sorcier dont le nom de famille était '' Prince'' et sa mère était une moldue, alors ça ferait d'elle, Un Prince de sang-mêlé mais j'ignore encore pourquoi le rapport avec les vampires par contre !

'' Ouais, très ingénieux, chérie…'' dit Alucard mais il manque quelque chose a ta logique et c'est la raison pourquoi ce prince en particulier déteste les vampires… alors qui le mot vampire dans son surnom.

'' Mais ça pourrait ! Peut-être était elle fière d'être la moitié d'un Prince !''

'' Écoute, Hermione, je peux dire que ce n'est pas une fille. Je peux te le dire.''

'' La vérité c'est que vous ne pensez pas qu'une fille aurait été assez intelligente,'' dit Hermione en colère boudeuse.

'' Comment aurais-je pu rester avec toi, hinata et penser que les filles ne sont pas intelligentes ?'' dit Harry, piqué par cela. '' C'est la façon dont il écrit. Je sais juste que le Prince est un garçon, je peux dire. Cette fille n'a rien à voir avec cela. Ou l'as-tu obtenue, de toute façon ?''

'' Dans la bibliothèque de la crypte de mon mari,'' dit Hermione d'une manière prévisible. Erika a une collection entière de vieux Prophètes cachée dans un placard invisible vu que la bibliothèque que Alucard a installer pour lui la bouchais pour cachée qui fessais des réserve de potion pour l'ordre dedans, il y a un mécanisme secret sur un bande dessiné moldus chose qui a aucun rapport ici a poudlard, mais bien, je vais en découvrir plus à Propos d'Eileen Prince si je peux.

'' Amuse-toi bien avec ton amant,'' dit Harry avec humeur.

'' Je le ferai,'' dit Hermione, '' et le premier endroit ou je regarderai, lui lançais-t-elle comme elle atteignait le trou du Portrait, c'est les rapports des vielles récompenses de potions!''

Harry fronça les sourcils après elle pendant un instant, à continue ensuite sa contemplation du ciel s'obscurcissant.

'' Elle est seulement jalouse que tu l'aille surpasser en potion c'est tout, elle n'est pas habituer que c'est toi, moi je y suis habituer elle me fait une crise de jalouse au moins une fois par heure pour les résultats scolaire du moins. dit Alucard, en retournant à sa copie de mille herbes Magique et moisissures.

'' Tu ne penses pas que je suis fou de vouloir récupérer ce livre, n'est-ce pas ?''

'' Bien sûr que non'' dit Alucard solidement. '' Enfin c'est un génie, ce prince vampire. De toute façon… sans mes larmes de phénix… il tira son doigt significativement à travers sa propre gorge. Je ne serais pas ici à discuter, mais dans un profond coma irréversible. ? Je veux dire, je ne dis pas que le charme anti-vampire que tu as utiliser sur Malefoy était bien, et même a mon grand Expérience en sortilège de magie noir vampirique, tolérable vu que ce n'est pas considérée comme un sortilège impardonnable contrairement a lui… bon j'aurais rien dit si tu aurais réussi a lancée sa a Moka je t'aurais même applaudit pour l'exploit, et Elmira aussi probablement, mais elle et moi on est liée a la loi sur les favorite des vampire quand même et je peut pas malheureusement pas interdit rogue de te punir. Je peux par contre empêcher ma grand-mère de te dévorée ou envoyée dessus Rosalie et ses fille en repas à la fin de l'année. Elle a compris que un simple retenue par rogue était une punition suffisant quand elle s'est calmer et que je lui ai dit que malefoy allais lui lancée le même sort sur toi que Hermione a reçu durent son viole.

'' Moi non plus sauf sur ta sœur moka qui aurais méritée. dit Harry rapidement.

Alucard riais a la bonne blague.

'' Mais vu qui a guérie et que Moka est enfermer dans une frénésie mortelle dans une cage en la privant de chasse depuis proche 1 ans, ça va, on la libérera pas sur toi. Et il est sur ses pieds en un rien de temps.

'' Ouais,'' dit Harry; c'était parfaitement vrai, bien que sa conscience le torture légèrement grâce à Rogue…''

'' Tu vas toujours en détention avec Rogue ce samedi ? Continua Alucard.

'' Ouais et le samedi après cela et le samedi après cela,'' soupira Harry. Et il laisse entendre maintenant que si je ne fais pas toutes les boîtes avant vers la fin de l'année, nous continuerons l'année suivante.''

'' A moins que on le tue en repas de chasse comme désirée Ombrage dit Alucard tentait de faire rire Harry.

'' Au fait comment se débrouiller ta favorite avec son pouvoir de vampire.

'' Elle s'est beaucoup mis quand elle exilait des mois entier et Rosalie ma dit qu'elle était forte vu que je l'ai autorisée a luttée avec elle avant nos dispute couple de mais elle a toujours se problème.

'' Quel problème qu'elle a.

'' Elle bloque les sort de intérieur aussi donc si elle protégé quelqu'un dessus son dos, il ne peut pas lancée de sort et c'est un handicape pour elle, on ignore pourquoi elle fait sa, dit mystérieusement alucard.

Mais Harry ne compris pas le sens cachée de ce problème, mais comprenais que était quand même un handicape.

Il trouvait ces détentions particulièrement ennuyeuses parce qu'elles prenaient dans le temps déjà limité qu'il pouvait passer avec Ginny. En effet, il se demandait fréquemment si récemment si Rogue ne le savait pas, car il retenait Harry de plus en plus tard à chaque fois, en faisant des remarques moqueuse à Harry de manquer le beau temps et les occasions diverses que sa offrait.

Harry fut tiré de ces réflexions amères par l'apparition à son côté de Jimmy Peakes, qui tenait un rouleau de parchemin.

'' Merci, Jimmy… Hé, c'est de Dumbledore !'' dit Harry avec agitation, déroulant le parchemin et le parcourant. '' Il veut que j'aille à son bureau avec toi Alucard aussi rapidement que toi en pleine chasse !''

Ils se regardèrent fixement, alucard eux alors son regard affamée et enflammée.

''Mm, chuchota-t-il perdant son ton d'élève farceur pour son air de professeur… '' Vous ne pensez pas… il n'a pas trouvé…?

'' Il vaudrait mieux aller voir, n'est-ce pas ?'' dit Harry, sautant sur ses pieds.

Ils se dépêchèrent de sortir de la salle commune et le long du septième étage si rapidement qu'il pouvait, ne croisant personne sauf Peeves, qui piqua devant dans la direction opposée, jetant des particules de cria à Harry d'une façon routinière et caquetant fort comme il esquivait le sort défensif d'Harry. Une fois que Peeves eut disparu par une intervention vampire d'un phénix enragée de la part d'Alucard. Il y eut le silence dans les couloirs; avec seulement quinze minutes restant jusqu'au couvre-feu, la plupart des personnes étaient déjà retournées à leurs salles communes.

Ensuite Harry et Alucard entendit deux cris perçant et un puissant vent tourbillons, il s'arrêta sur place et écoutant dans ses traces, écoute.

'' Comment osées défier le fondateur phénix –aaaargh !

Le bruit venait d'un couloir tout près; Alucard courut dans cette direction, et attrapais en plein vole le corps assommée de sa grand-mère qui fit alors une crise de nerf avant de voir que était son petit fis qui l'avais attraper pour pas qu'elle soit blessée et dans la confusion elle avais confondu Alucard avec Salazard serpentard qui tentais de la violer et a coté étendu sur le plancher le professeur trelawney, sa tête couverte dans un de ses nombreux châles, plusieurs bouteilles de xérès étaient couchées à côté d'elle, l'une d'elle cassé en criant en birdlang : rend moi ma baguette salle serpent.

'' Grand-mère dit Alucard, du calme c'est moi alucard.

'' Professeur –'' dit Harry.

Harry et Alucard se pencha en avant et aida le professeur trelaweney à se remettre sur pieds et Alucard s'occupais de sa grand-mère frénétique.

Certaines de ses perles scintillantes étaient devenues s'empêtrer dans ses lunettes. Elle hoqueta fortement, tapota ses cheveux et se tira vers le haut en s'aidant du bras d'Harry.

'' Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé, professeur ?

'' Vous pouvez bien le demander ! dit-t-elle d'un ton perçant. Je flânais, rêvant à certains présage que j'avais entrevus…''

Mais Harry n'y prêta pas beaucoup d'attention. Alucard venait de remarquer où ils se tenaient : il y avait à droite la tapisserie des trolls dansants et, à gauche, le bout du mur lisse et impénétrable qui cachait- »-

' Le professeur, essayiez-vous d'entrer dans la chambre au fantasme ? ' dit Alucard.

' ... des présages que j'avais condescendu - que quoi alucard? '

Elle a semblé soudainement évasive.

'' La chambre des fantasme, répéta Alucard. Essayiez-vous d'entrer là ?''

'' Je – bien- je ne savais pas que les étudiants connaissaient-''

'' Ils ne connaissent pas tous, seulement eux qui me sont proche dit Alucard, Mais qu'est-il arrivé ? Vous avez criée en duo…. il semblait que vous avez étiez blessées…

'' Je – bien'' dit le professeur Trelawney, enroulant ses châles autour d'elle défensivement et lui faisant baisser les yeux en le regardant Alucard dans ses yeux énormément agrandis. '' J'ai souhaité à –oh- déposer certains – hum – de mes articles et Elmira aussi dans la chambre…''

Et elle a murmuré quelque chose comme '' Accusation de viole.''

'' Bien,'' dit Harry, jetant un coup d'œil aux bouteilles de xérès. '' Mais vous ne pouviez pas entrer et les cacher ?''

Il trouvait cela très étrange; la chambre s'était ouverte pour lui, après tout, quand il avait voulu cacher le livre du Prince au Sang mêle.

'' Oh, je suis rentrée avec elle, dit la fondatrice, regardant fixement le mur, mais il y avait déjà quelqu'un humain la dedans.

'' Quelqu'un humain dans -? Qui ? exigea Harry. '' Qui était là dedans ?

'' Je ne sais pas mais apparemment il était en pleine acte de viole non consentant ni autorisée, dit la fondatrice avec un grognement de colère, le regardant légèrement déconcerté à l'urgence de la voix d'Harry. ' J'ai marché dans la Chambre et j'ai entendu deux voix, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé auparavant pendant toutes mes années de dissimulation – d'utilisation de la Chambre, je veux dire.

'' Deux voix ? Disant quoi ?

'' Je ne sais pas si elle disait quoi que ce soit,'' dit le professeur Trelawney, elle criait de joie plutôt sexuellement explicite.

' Poussait des cris de joie? '

' Jubilante, ' dit-elle, inclinant la tête.

Harry l'a regarda fixement.

' C'était une voix masculine ou féminine ? '

' ? Je me hasarderais à dire masculine et la deuxième masculine mais très glacial, dit le professeur trelawney.

'' Et les deux semblait heureuse ?

'' Très heureuse,'' dit le professeur Phénix avec mépris.

'' Comme s'il célébrait en fessant une orgie vampirique dit Alucard,

'' Très certainement et ce n'était pas un membre de notre famille sinon ma fille m'aurais invitée à la rejoindre et je l'ai vu allez dans la forêt interdite avec Elizabeth pour la chasse.

'' Et ensuite- ?''

'' Et ensuite Elmira a appelez : Si il y a quelqu'un qui est en train de se faire violer cessé immédiatement ordre de la fondatrice.

'' Tu ne pouvais pas le découvrir sans le demandée grand-mère ? lui dit sévèrement Alucard.

Elmira baissais la tête rouge de honte.

'' Oui mais j'ai perdu le contrôle tu sais bien que je ne toléré pas du tout les tentatives de viole depuis…

' L'Œil Intérieur, ' dit le Professeur Trelawney avec dignité, redressant ses châles et toutes ses perles scintillantes,

''' Se fixe sur des questions bien au delà des considérations humaines et des cris de voix. '

' oui, ' dit Harry à la hâte; il avait entendu parler de l'Œil Intérieur du Professeur

Trelawney bien trop souvent auparavant. ' Et la voix a-t-elle dit qui était là ? '

' Non, elle ne l'a pas fait, ' dit-elle. Elmira a vu des choses vampire interrompe et fonçais vers elle en hurlant un duel a mort vampire et Tout est devenu noir comme la poix et ensuite je me suis retrouvée jetée la tète la première de la Chambre suivis Elmira par après.

' Et vous n'avez pas vu ça arriver ? ' dit Harry, incapable de s'en empêcher.

' Non, je n'ai rien vu, comme je l'aie dit, il faisait noir - ' Elle s'arrêta et le regardait fixement soupçonneusement.-

' Je pense que vous feriez mieux de le dire au cela au professeur Dumbledore, '' dit Alucard. Il doit être mis au courant de la tentative de viole illégal par un vampire dans la salle sur demande – je veux dire que quelqu'un vous a jeté et provoquer un duel a mort avec Elmira avant de vous expulsée de la chambre.

À sa surprise, le professeur Trelawney se redressa à cette suggestion, semblant hautaine.

Le Directeur m'a laissé entendre préférerait moins de visite de ma part dit Professeur Phénix, dit-elle froidement. Je ne suis pas du genre à imposer ma compagnie à ceux qui ne me respecte pas les fondatrices. Si Dumbledore choisit d'ignorer les avertissements de vampire.

Sa mais osseuse se ferma soudainement autour du poignet d'Harry.

'' ' À maintes reprises, peu importe comment je les dispose - '

Et elle tira une carte dramatiquement de dessous ses châles.

'-la tour frappée de foudre, ' elle a chuchoté. ' Calamité. Désastre. Approchant plus près tout le temps ... '

' oui, ' dit à nouveau Alucard. ' Bien ... je pense toujours que vous devriez parler tout les deux à Dumbledore de certes voix qui était en train de faire un viole non autorisée par moi et m'obscurité subite et d'avoir été jetée de la chambre des fantasme '

'' Vous pensez ?'' dit les deux femmes.

Le professeur Trelawney sembla considérer la question pendant une instant, mais Alucard savait que Elmira lui obéirais, mais Harry pourrait dire qu'elle aimait l'idée de raconter avec Elmira leur petite mésaventure-''

'' J'irais avec vous et elle à condition qu'elle me traître plus de chauve-souris, mon animagie est un corbeau et non une chauve-souris. dit Elmira avec clameur glacial.

'' Accordée dit et si je vous surmontais fondatrice corbeau sa vous calmera de tentée de me croquer.

Elmira semblais trouver l'entente raisonnable et souriais.

'' Sa peut allez humaine, au moins si vous me traitée de animaux que j'aime et non pas des animaux comme je déteste comme les chauves-souris qui sont les animaux préférée de ma fille Erika, je vais le tolérée.

'' C'est moins pire que de se faire traitée par fudge de créature sanguinaire tueur d'enfant grand-mère, ou leur ancienne chasseuse de moins que rien a cause qu'elle a avoué devant lui qu'elle était de sang-Moldus.

'' Tu gagne la manche la dessus alucard. Désolé si je tes confondu avec sepentard. dit-t-elle en transylvaniennes.

'' Sa fait rien grand-mère y suis habituer. Sa fessais longtemps que vous n'étiez pas agressée comme sa vous êtes juste un peu rouillée.

'' Vous savez que on a fait circuler ces rumeurs par jalousie pendant des années, que je n'aurais pas hérité du don de mon arrière-arrière-grand-mère. Vous savez ce que je dis à de tels gens, Harry ? Bon Je vous conte pas bien sûr fondatrice phénix vous aussi aviez de puissant don de voyance comme votre petit-fils, je me rappelle bien mon premier rencontre avec Alucard et Dumbledore, Alucard qui a époque portait le nom de Benoit Phénix Black m'avais invitée a partagée sa chambre au trois balais, il avait pitié de moi et comme il ne paye jamais rien la bas j'ai acceptée vu que avais pas beaucoup argent, et il ma dit qui venais pour un poste de professeur.  
Dumbledore et lui avait fait la courtoisie de faire appel à nous deux dans la chambre à l'auberge. Il m'a interrogée… je dois avouer que, d'abord, j'ai pensée tout d'abord que Alucard voulais le même poste que moi… mais je me suis tromper était pour le poste de sa famille maudite… Malgré tout le pauvre Alucard venais juste de se faire blessée durent une chasse au mangemort par un deux a face de rat qui lui avais fait explosée un barrage moldu en plein visage dans un tsunami,

'' C'était une tentative de meurtre du seigneur des ténèbres contre moi en fait mais c'est alucard qui a eu la vague a ma place corrigeais Elmira.

2 jours avant mais il avait été sauvée par Dumbledore et vous… il m'a interrogé… je dois avouer que, d'abord, j'ai pensé qu'il semblait mal disposé envers la Divination… Et je me souviens que Alucard et moi commençais à sentir un peu étrange, je n'avais pas mangé beaucoup ce matin-là… mais alors…''

'' On va le voir moi et alucard tout de suite, dit Harry. On a une réunion avec lui. Nous pourrions y aller ensemble. Vous et Elmira.

'' Oh, eh bien, dans ce cas, ' dit le Professeur Trelawney avec un sourire. Elle se pencha, ramassa ses bouteilles de xérès et les déposa sans cérémonie dans un grand vase bleu et blanc qui était debout dans une niche voisine.

'' Vous me manquez dans mes classes, Harry et benoît,' dit-elle avec attendrissement, comme ils se mettaient en route ensemble. Comparée a votre cousin vampire, vous n'étiez un très bon prophète… mais vous étiez un merveilleux objet…''

Harry ne répondit pas; il avait détesté être l'Objet des prédictions continuelles de mort du Professeur Trelawney.

' Par contre, je n'ai rien contre le fait qu'il vous aille invitée vous fondatrice corbeau. J'ai un grand respect pour vous, c'est juste que je ne pensais pas que mes taquinerie entre voyante vous blessais en vous traitant de chauve-souris, et je m'en excuse, je ne savais pas que vous étiez comme alucard un animagie de oiseau.

'' Au début était plutôt comique a cause que je suis une habituer au insulte de chasseur, mais a la longue vraiment vexant a cause que vous me lâchez pas d'un poile, mais je doit avouer que moi-même parfois je suis disons un vilaine caractère de cochon parfois quand on me provoque trop mais aussi comme autre raison que je m'en prenais a vous déteste parfois c'est que je m'ennuyais un peu de ma rosie qui refusais de venir me voir a poudlard tant que Albus est directeur et j'avais besoin d'un me défouler et sa a tombée sur vous Sybille et je m'en excuse.

'' Ah je comprends mieux à présent...

Leurs voix sont montées plutôt hystériquement et Harry sentit une forte odeur de xérès bien que les bouteilles aient été laissées derrière.

Alucard marmonna quelque chose d'indistinct.

Et maintenant Harry prêta attention correctement pour la première fois, car il savait ce qui était arrivé alors : Alucard avais fait une trance vampirique en dévoilant sa forme originel en pleine soleils et avait fait avec elle la prophétie du néant qui avait fait changé de cap sa vie entière, la prophétie de son fis sur lui-même, lui, et Voldemort.

'' « .. Mais c'est alors que nous avons été grossièrement interrompus par Erika et Séverus Rogue!

'' Que ?''

'' Oui, il y avait une agitation à l'extérieur de la porte et elle s'est ouverte à la volée, et il y avait rosmerta debout avec Rogue, et Erika qui divaguait à propos de mauvais chemin en haut de l'escalier, bien que j'aie peur que j'ai plutôt pensé qu'on l'avait appréhendé écoutant mon entrevue avec Dumbledore – vous voyez, il cherchait lui-même un travail à l'époque et Erika venait juste de rentrée exil quand il a appris que son fis avais été blessée par un tsunami et sa a mis terriblement la forme libérée d'alucard en colère qui a quasiment dévorée vivante sa mère et lui aussi en hurlant : ta favorite mourra a cause de toi Erika comme si il était possédée, et pour avoir faite rentrée dans sa chambre privée un serpentard qui détestais le plus et il espérait avoir des indices ! bien, après cela, vous savez Dumbledore a comblé beaucoup mieux disposé de nous donner du travail a tout les deux et Alucard a chantée que Erika ne doit jamais enseignée au poste de Elmira sans son accord ou celui de Elmira.  
Harry, que c'était parce qu'ils avait apprécié le contraste complet entre mes manières modestes et propre et mon talent calme, comparé au jeune homme et a cette idiote de vampire qui avais provoquer la colère du maître du néant phénix en rentrant sans sa permission dans sa chambre et qui était prêt à écouter aux trous de la serrure –Harry, Alucard, mon cher ?

Elle regardait derrière son épaule, ayant juste compris qu'Harry n'était plus avec elle; il s'était arrêté de marcher et ils étaient maintenant à dix pieds l'un de l'autre.

' Harry ? ' Elle répétât 'elle incertaine.

Peut-être que son visage était blanc, pour que son regard soit si concerné et effrayé.

Harry restait cloué sur place comme les vagues de choc se brisaient sur lui, vague après vague, effaçant tout sauf l'information qui avait été tenue loin de lui si longtemps...

C'était Erika et Rogue qui avait entendu la prophétie du néant. C'était ces deux la qui avait porté les nouvelles du prophète à Voldemort. Rogue et Erika et Pettigrew avait ensemble envoyé Voldemort et Peter traquer Lily et James et leur fis, ce qui avais provoqué la colère de Alucard et avais proche tué sa mère a cause qui avais vu ce qui allais arrivée grâce a son don vampirique.

Rien d'autre n'importait à Harry en ce moment.

'' Harry ? dit la fondatrice Phénix de nouveau. Alucard- je croyais que nous allions voir le directeur ensemble.

'' Vous restez ici, Alucard tu viens avec moi ? dit Harry au travers de ses lèvres engourdies.

Mais, mon cher ... j'allais lui dire comment j'ai été assailli dans la Chambre de - '

' Vous restez ici! ' répéta Harry avec colère.

Elle sembla alarmée comme il courut devant elle, au coin du couloir de Dumbledore, où la gargouille solitaire veillait debout. Harry cria le mot de passe à la gargouille et se dirigé en haut l'escalier circulaire grimpant trois marche à la fois. Il ne frappa pas sur la porte de Dumbledore, il la martela; et la voix calme répondit 'Entrez' après qu'Harry se soit déjà jeté dans la pièce Funseck le phœnix regardait autour de lui, ses yeux noirs étincelant brillant dans l'or reflété du coucher du soleil au-delà de la fenêtre. Dumbledore était debout à la fenêtre regardant les terres, un long manteau de voyage noir dans ses bras.

'' Bien. Alucard, Harry, j'ai promis que vous pourrez venir avec moi à une chasse à l'âme de vampire.

'' Venir… avec vous… ?''

'' Seulement si tu le souhaite, bien sûr.''

'' Si je…''

Et ensuite Harry se souvient pourquoi il avait désiré venir avec Alucard dans le bureau de Dumbledore en premier lieu.

'' Vous en avez trouvé un ? Vous avez trouvée une proie d'âme de mon père dit Alucard.

'' Je le pense oui.'

Colère et ressentiment le disputait au choc et à l'excitation : pendant plusieurs moments,

Harry ne put plus parler.

' Il est naturel d'avoir peur, ' a dit Dumbledore.

' Je ne suis pas effrayé! ' Dit Harry immédiatement et c'était parfaitement vrai; la crainte

Était une émotion qu'il ne sentait pas du tout. ' Quel Horcrux est ce ? Où est-il ? '

'' Je ne suis pas sûr duquel il s'agit – quoique je pense que nous pouvons exclure le serpent – mais je crois qu'il y a n'a un caché dans une caverne sur la côte à de nombreux kilomètre d'ici, une caverne que j'ai essayé de situer pendant une très longtemps : la caverne dans laquelle Tom Jedusor a une fois terrorisé deux enfant de son orphelinat lors de leurs voyage annuel; tu te souviens ?''

'' Oui, dit Harry. '' Comment est-il protégé ?''

'' Je ne sais pas; j'ai des soupçons qui peuvent être faux entièrement. '' Dumbledore hésita, et dit ensuite ' Harry, je t'ai promis que tu pourrais venir avec Alucard et moi et je suis tenus par cette promesse, mais il serait mal de ma part de ne pas t'avertir que ce sera extrêmement dangereux surtout que parfois quand Alucard est en mode chasse a âme il peut ne pas différencier allier et repas.

'' Je viens,'' dit Harry, presque avant que Dumbledore n'ait fini de parler. Bouillant de colère contre Rogue et Erika, son désir de faire quelque chose de désespéré et risqué avait décuplé dans les quelques dernières minutes. Cela semblait se voir sur le visage d'Harry, car Dumbledore s'éloigna de la fenêtre et regarda Harry de plus près, un léger pli entre ses sourcils d'argent.

' Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? '

' Rien, ' mentit Harry promptement.

'' Qu'est-ce qui t'a énervé ?'

'' Je ne suis pas énervé.''

'' Harry, tu n'as jamais été un bon Occulmens-''

Ce mot fut l'étincelle qui enflamma la fureur d'Harry.

'' Rogue et Erika !' dit-il très fort et Fawkes poussa un cri raque doux derrière eux. '' Rogue et Erika c'est ce qui est arrivé ! '' Ils ont parlé à Voldemort de la prophétie du maître du néant et Alucard en fureur a proche dévorée vivante sa propre mère et lui pour la punir en disant ta favorite mourra a cause de toi, c'était eux, il écoutait à l'extérieur de la porte, Trelawney avec Elmira nous l'ont dit !''

L'expression de Dumbledore ne changea pas, mais Harry pensa que son visage avait blanchi sous le teint sanglant donné par la lumière du soleil couchant. Pendant un long moment, Dumbledore ne dit rien.

' Quand l'as tu vous découvert ? ' demandât 'il enfin.

' A l'instant! ' Dit Harry, qui s'abstenait de hurler avec une énorme difficulté. Et ensuite, soudainement, il ne put se retenir. ' ET VOUS LES LAISSEZ ENSEIGNER ICI ALORS

QU'IL A DIT À VOLDEMORT D'ALLER TUER LA FAVORITE D'ERIKA ET MON PÈRE QUI EST SON PROPRE FRÈRE HUMAIN! '

Respirant durement comme s'il se battait, Harry se détourna de Dumbledore, qui ne bougeait toujours aucun muscle et marcha à pas mesurés de long en large dans la pièce, frottant ses articulations dans sa main et exerçant chaque dernière particule de self Control pour s'empêcher de renverser des choses.  
Il voulait tempêter et se déchaîner contre Dumbledore, mais il voulait aussi aller avec lui essayer de détruire le Horcrux; il voulait lui dire qu'il était un vieil homme idiot d'avoir confiance en Rogue et a Erika, mais il était terrifié que Dumbledore ne l'emporte pas à moins qu'il n'ait surmonté sa colère...

'' Harry, dit Dumbledore tranquillement. Écoute-moi s'il te plaît.''

Il était aussi difficile de s'arrêter l'implacable marche à pas mesurés qu'il effectuait pour s'abstenir de crier. Harry fit une pause, mordant sa lèvre et examina le visage ridé de Dumbledore.

'' Le professeur Erika et Rogue a fait une épouvantable-''

'' Ne me dites pas que c'était une erreur, Alucard allais les dévorée vivante en forme libérée quand il écoutait à la porte !''

'' Laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît.'' Dumbledore et Alucard attendit jusqu'à ce qu'Harry incline la tête avec brusquerie, et continua ensuite. '' Le professeur Phénix et Rogue ont fait une erreur épouvantable. Erika travaillait toujours pour Lord Voldemort la nuit ou ils ont entendu la première moitié de la prophétie de son fis Alucard et du professeur Trelawney. Naturellement, elle s'est empressée de dire à son maître ce qu'elle avait entendu, car cela concernait son amant d'époque le plus profondément. mais elle n'a pas su – il n'avait aucune façon possible de le savoir – que le garçon que Voldemort chasserait alors, ou que les parents qu'il détruirait dans sa recherche meurtrière étaient les gens que le professeur Phénix et Rogue connaissait et que pire que tout comme la prédit Alucard que l'une d'elle était sa favorite qui 1 journée après cela elle avais subis un refus de se faire transformée en vampire pour la protéger elle et ton père de lui a cause qu'elle ne se fiait pas au sort du secret.

Harry libéra un hurlement de rire triste.

'' Il détestait mon père comme il détestait Sirius et les vampires phénix ! Vous n'avez pas remarqué, professeur, comment les gens que Rogue déteste et que Erika tente de protéger termine du gère Mort ?''

'' Tu n'as aucune idée du remords qu'a éprouvée ma mère Harry, quand elle a compris mon avertissement de comment mon père allais interprétée ma prophétie, Harry. je crois que c'est le regret le plus grand de tout sa vie de vampire, et la raison pour laquelle elle est revenue exil pour ses crime envers ma grand-mère évidement contre moi aussi a cause que Peter m'avais blessée mais c'était que secondaire comme raison, elle voulais toujours aussi tentée avant Voldemort de transformée ta mère et ton père en nouveau née vampire pour les protéger de lui tout les deux.

'' Mais ta mère et Rogue sont de très bon Occulmens, n'est-ce pas, monsieur ? dit Harry, dont la voix tremblait sous l'effort de la maintenir égale. Certes la colère contre Érika était amoindrie, vu qu'elle avait avoué chez hagrid qu'elle voulait transformée Lilly et son mari en vampire pour les emmener chez Elmira pour les mettre hors atteinte de son maître Voldemort. Et Voldemort n'est pas convaincu que Rogue est de son coté et Erika non plus ne l'était pas vraiment ? Professeur. Comment pouvez-vous être sûrs que Rogue et Erika est de notre côté ?''

Dumbledore ne parla pas pendant un instant; il semblait essayer de se décider à propos de quelque chose. Enfin il dit, ' je suis sûr. J'ai complétement confiance en Séverus Rogue.

'' Sauf que Alucard ne lui fait pas confiance du tout. Dit Harry et vous savez qui est autant puissant que le seigneur des ténèbres pour détectée les traîtres et les chassée.

'' Je ne lui fait pas confiance a cause qui n'est pas un vampire Harry dit Alucard d'un ton glacial et que Elmira refuse de le faire rentrée dans le cercle des immortelle a cause qui a déjà coucher avec Erika une fois et il a pas fini transformée par elle tout comme il y a 50 ans quand elle a pas transformé Tom avant qui soit Lord Voldemort.

Harry respira profondément pendant quelques instants dans un effort pour se calmer. Ca ne marcha pas.

'' Et bien, moi non !'' dit-il aussi fort qu'auparavant. '' Il mijote quelque chose digne d'être bannis de poudlard avec drago Malefoy tout de suite, directement sous votre nez et vous deux-''

'' Nous en avons déjà discuté, Harry,'' dit Dumbledore et maintenant il semblait sévère à nouveau. '' Je t'ai déjà donné mon avis.''

'' Vous quittez l'école ce soir et je parierais que vous n'avez pas même considéré que Rogue et Malefoy pourraient se décider à –''

À quoi ? ' Demanda Dumbledore, ses sourcils levés. ' Que les suspecte-tu de faire, précisément ? '

' Je ... ils complotent quelque chose! ' Dit qu'Harry et ses mains se serrèrent en poings

Comme il le disait. ' Le Professeur Trelawney et la fondatrice Elmira Phénix était juste dans la chambre sur demande, essayant de cacher ses bouteilles de xérès et elle a entendu malefoy poussant des crie de joie, célébrant dans une orgie de viole illégal ! Il essayait de réparer quelque chose de dangereux là dedans et si vous me le demander il l'a enfin réparée et vous êtes sur le point de juste allez vous promener avec le maître du néant hors de l'école sans –''

' Assez, ' dit Dumbledore. Il le dit tout à fait calmement et Harry se tut immédiatement; il sut qu'il avait finalement franchi une ligne invisible.  
' Pense-tu que j'ai jamais laissé l'école non protégée pendant mes absences cette année ? Non. Ce soir, quand je partirais, il y aura des protections supplémentaires en place. Ne suggéré pas s'il te plaît que je ne prenne pas la sécurité de mes élèves au sérieux, Harry. '

'' C'est pour cela que j'ai convoquer en secret tout les guerrière de ma grand-mère a la surveillance des couloir en chantant le chant de guerre de Elmira, et il sont plus qu'une centaine de mille a le faire, tout le couvent de guerrière de Elmira phénix serons la pendant notre absence et les miens aussi y serons dit Alucard d'un ton sérieux.

Je n'ai pas dit - ' marmonna Harry, un peu confus, mais Dumbledore le coupa.

'' Je ne veux pas discuter de cette question davantage.

Harry ravala sa réplique, effrayé qu'il soit parti trop loin, qu'il ait ruiné sa chance d'accompagner Dumbledore et Alucard mais Dumbledore continua, veux-tu venir avec moi et Alucard ce soir ?

'' Oui,'' dit Harry immédiatement.

'' Très bien, alors : écoute bien Alucard.''

Alucard se redressa de toute sa pleine hauteur.

'' Je te prends avec Albus a la chasse au l'âme à une condition : que tu m'obéisse comme un esclave a n'importe quel ordre que je puisse te donner pareil si Albus te dit de faire comme une vrai goule et sans aucune question ni remords.

'' Bien sûr.''

'' Assure-toi de me comprendre Harry. Je veux dire que tu devras obéir sans discutée a mes ordres tel que '' cours, '' Cache-toi'' ou retourne sur tes pas''. Ai-je ta parole ?''

'' Je – oui, bien sûr.''

'' Si je te dis de te cacher avec Albus, tu le feras ?''

'' Oui.''

'' Si je te dis de fuir avec Albus, tu obéiras ?

'' Oui.''

'' Si je vous dit de me laisser et de te sauver, tu feras comme je te dis et que si je meurt tu prendra soins de ma favorite.''

'' Je-'

'' Harry ?''

Ils se regardèrent un instant.

'' Oui, Monsieur Phénix.''

'' Très bien. Alors je veux que tu ailles chercher ta cape et rejoindre dans le hall d'entrée avec Albus d'ici dix minutes. Je dois prévenir ma favorite pour interdire même pour chassée cette nuit et de restée dans ma crypte en permanence et ne pas intervenir si elle entend des bruit.

Dumbledore revint regarder en dehors par la fenêtre ardente; le soleil était maintenant une lumière éblouissante rouge rubis le long de l'horizon. Harry marcha rapidement hors du bureau et en bas l'escalier circulaire. Son esprit était curieusement clair tout à coup. Il savait quoi faire.

Heureusement Ginny et Hermione était assis ensemble dans la salle commune quand il revint. '' Que veut Dumbledore ? dit Hermione immédiatement. Harry Alucard, tu vas bien ? ajoute-t-elle avec inquiétude.

'' Ça va très bien, dit Alucard brièvement, courant devant eux Il s'élança en haut de l'escalier et dans son dortoir, où il ouvrit brusquement son coffre et en retira Carte du Maraudeur et une paire de chaussettes roulées en boule. Alors il descendit à toute vitesse à nouveau l'escalier jusqu'à la salle commune, dérapant en s'arrêtant ou Alucard et Hermione était assis avec Ginny, les regardant abasourdis.

'' Hermione, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps, dit Alucard, Dumbledore pense que Harry prend sa cape d'invisibilité. Alors écoutez…

Alucard leur expliquais rapidement ou il allait et pourquoi. Il ne fit pas de pause en dépit des halètements d'Hermione d'horreur ou pour les questions hâtives de Ginny; ils pourraient mettre mieux au point les détails qui les concernait plus tard.

'' Donc vous voyez ce que cela signifie pour toi et Ginny ? Finit par alucard aux galons. Je ne serai pas la ici ce soir, ainsi Malefoy ou peu importe avec qui il est aura la voie libre pour faire ce que qu'il veut. Non écoute moi Hermione! Siffla-t-il de colère, comme autant Ginny qu'hermione montraient des signes d'interruption.  
'' Il y a dans cette pièce quelque chose avec malefoy qui a proche agressée sexuellement Elmira et seul un vampire aussi puissant que Hinata pourrais la vaincre en duel de vampire a moins que se soit un vampire de fraîche date. Il fessait une viole orgie dans cette salle et il posa la carte du maraudeur, dans la main d'hermione. Je veux que toi et Ginny vous cachez dans ma crypte et que vous refusée en sortir même si tu a soif hermione tu dois restée a ce que ma crypte et s'assurée ne soit pas envahis, Change le mot de passe du tableau si il le faut. Et utilise le plus de contacte de la ADV que tu peux pour surveiller Rogue.  
Hermione, le contact par les galions d'or fonctionne toujours n'est-ce pas ? J'ai envoyée Hinata et Elizabeth contactée tout le couvent de Elmira et le miens aussi dans la forêt pour la surveillance mais si Rogue ou Érika surtout y son impliqué, ils sauront quelles sont les protections de Dumbledore et de moi et comment les éviter – mais il ne s'attendra pas à ce que vous soyez en état d'alerte, n'est-ce pas? Mais il s'attenta sûrement a ce que tu sois avec les filles de Elmira avec tes pouvoir de bouclier, sauf que je veux évitée a tout prix, ta mission est que je veux que tu protégé Ginny avec tes pouvoir en bloquant avec ton don bouclier entrée de ta crypte, fait moi confidence pour une fois. Tu peux aussi si tu trouve autre amie a les réunir dans ma crypte si ils se font contacté comme gère Neville ou les jumelle patil. Comme sa hinata sera concentrée à pas inquiétée pour son favori et ses nouvelles sirènes durent ce soir.

'' Alucard je veut me battre aussi avec toi, emmené moi avec vous.'' commença Hermione le ton triste et craintive.

'' Je ne peux pas dit Alucard c'est seulement Harry qui est invitée et je suis très sélectif pour ça. Tu n'es pas formée comme Harry de la situation, et tu a encore des problèmes avec ton boulier, ne t'inquiète pas ton tour viendra la tu dois défendre nos amis et mes secret. Si sa dégénère, j'ai préparée du Félix félicity dans ma crypte derrière la bibliothèque depuis le début de l'année, tu en donneras a chacun si on tente de pénétré dans ma crypte par la force était pour la situation urgence comme celle la, sa fait 6 mois que en préparais en secret pour l'ordre.

'' Mais Alucard dit Ginny moi aussi je veux combattre.

'' Ne perdez pas de temps à vous disputez tout des deux, dit alucard et Harry avec brusquerie. Prenez-le aussi.

' Vous avez besoin ce qui est enveloppé dedans, c'est la potion Felix Felicis. Et aussi le stock d'alucard pour Ginny aussi. Je ferais mieux d'aller attendre Dumbledore - '

'' Non ! dit Hermione, comme Ginny déroulait la petite bouteille minuscule de breuvage magique d'or, regardant frappé de terreur. '' Nous ne le voulons pas, tu le prends, qui sait à quoi vous allez faire face durent la chasse ?''

'' Chérie tout ira très bien, je serai avec Dumbledore et je protégerais Harry,'' dit Alucard. Je veux vous savoir tous ok…. ne t'en fais pas cette tête Hermione. Je vous vois tout à l'heure dans ma crypte pour dire que la voie et libre.

Dumbledore attendait à côté des portes d'entrée en bois de chêne. Il se tourna comme Harry et Alucard arrivait dérapant depuis la plus haute marche, haletant durement, un point aigu sur le côté.

" Je voudrais que tu portes ta cape, s'il te plaît, 'dit Alucard et il a attendit jusqu'à ce qu'Harry l'ait enfilée avant de dire, ' Très bien. Y allons-nous ? '

Dumbledore sortit immédiatement et descendit les marches de pierres, son manteau de voyage s'agitant dans l'air d'été. Harry se dépêcha à ses côtés sous la cape d'Invisibilité, haletant toujours et suant beaucoup.

' Mais que penseront les gens quand ils vous verront partir, Professeur ? ' Demanda Harry, son esprit fixé sur Malefoy et Rogue.

Que je me rends à pré au lard pour prendre un verre, ' dit Dumbledore légèrement. '

'' Avant j'offrais parfois à Rosmerta la compagnie de Alucard et moi, mais depuis incident avec sa favorite je visite la tête de lard…. ou j'y fais une apparition. C'est un aussi bon moyen que n'importe lequel de déguiser sa vraie destination.

Ils prirent l'allée pour descendre dans le crépuscule montant. L'air était plein d'odeurs d'herbe chaude, de l'eau du lac et de la fumée de bois de la cabine d'Hagrid. Il était difficile de croire qu'ils se dirigeaient vers quoi que ce soit de dangereux ou d'effrayant.

' Professeur, ' dit Harry tranquillement, comme les portes au fond de l'allée étaient en vue,

' Allons-nous transplaner ? '

'Oui,' dit Dumbledore. ' Tu sais transplaner maintenant, je crois ? '

'Oui,' dit Harry, ' mais je n'ai pas de licence. '

Il estima que le mieux était d'être honnête; et s'il gâchait tout en faisant un détour à des centaines de kilomètres de là où il était supposé aller ?

' Peu importe, ' dit Dumbledore, ' je peux t'aider de nouveau. '

Ils se détournèrent des portes pour se diriger dans la ruelle crépusculaire, déserte De pré au lard. L'obscurité descendait vite comme ils marchaient et au moment où ils atteignaient la grande rue la nuit tombait déjà sérieusement. Les feux scintillaient aux fenêtres des magasins et comme ils s'approchaient de la tête de cochon ils entendirent des cris rauques. -

'' Vous êtes bannis de mon bar ! cria le barman de tête de cochon, éjectant un sorcier à l'air malpropre. '' Oh Salut professeur Dumbledore… tu es dehors tard avec Alucard…''  
'' Bonsoir, bonsoir… je viens a votre bar, Alucard voudrais une atmosphère plus tranquille ce soir…

Il rentrait directe dans le bar qui était complétement vide suivie du barman qui rechignais pour mettre écriteaux fermée sur la porte.

'' C'est toujours mieux pour nous d'entrer, murmura Dumbledore jetant un coup d'œil autour. ''

' Tant que personne ne voit que nous partons ... place maintenant ta main sur mon bras, Harry. Il n'y a aucun besoin de tenir trop durement, je te guide simplement.

Sur le compte de trois - un ... deux ... trois... '

Harry se tourna. Immédiatement, il eu la sensation horrible qu'il était serré par un tube en caoutchouc épais; il ne pouvait pas reprendre son souffle, chaque partie de lui était comprimée jusqu'à la limite et ensuite, juste quand il pensa qu'il allait suffoquer, les bandes invisibles semblèrent éclater et il fut debout dans l'obscurité fraîche, aspirant des pleins poumons d'air frais, salé et avais sur son épaule glacée la main de Alucard qui avais transplantée avec eux et non courus comme il le fessais toujours.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26 : La Caverne

Harry et Alucard pouvait sentir le sel et entendre les vagues qui se brisaient; une brise froide et légère ébouriffait ses cheveux comme il regardait au dehors un ciel de mer constellé d'étoiles éclairées par la lune. Il était debout sur un haut affleurement de roche sombre, l'eau moussait et faisait du bruit au-dessous de lui et de son cousin vampire. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

Une falaise imposante était debout derrière eux, un à-pic, noir et inconnu.

Quelques grands gros morceaux de roche, comme celui sur lequel Harry et Dumbledore étaient debout, semblaient s'être détachés de la falaise à un certain moment dans le passé. C'était une vue morne, dure, la mer et la roche sans un arbre de l'herbe ou du sable.

'' A quoi penses-tu ?'' demanda Dumbledore. Il pouvait avoir demandé l'avis d'Harry à propos du site pour un pique-nique.

'' Ils ont amené des gosses de l'orphelinat ici ?'' demandais Harry, qui ne pouvait pas imaginer un endroit moins confortable pour une excursion.

'' Non pas ici, précisément,'' dit Dumbledore. Il y a une sorte de village à mi-chemin le long des falaises derrière nous. Je crois que les orphelins ont été amenés là pour prendre un petit air marin et avoir une vue des vagues. Non, je ne pense que c'était seulement Tom Méduser et ses jeunes victimes qui ont visité cet endroit. Aucun moldu ne pourrait atteindre cette roche à moins qu'il ne soit d'inhabituellement bons alpinistes et les bateaux ne peuvent pas s'approcher des falaises, les eaux autour d'elles sont trop dangereuses. J'imagine que Jédusor est descendu : la magie aura servi mieux que des cordes. Et il a apporté deux petits enfants avec lui, probablement pour le plaisir des les terroriser. Je pense que le voyage seul, aurait fait, n'est-ce pas ?''

Harry leva les yeux vers la falaise de nouveau et se sentit la chair de poules quand il vie les ailes de chauve-souris d'alucard se déployer mais il était en forme libérée totalement.

"Mais sa destination finale - et la nôtre et celui de Alucard - se trouve un peu plus loin. Viens."

Dumbledore appela Alucard et Harry vers le même bord de la roche ou une série de niches déchiquetées faisait des points d'appui menant en bas aux rochers à demi-submergés dans l'eau tout près de la falaise. Alucard acceptais de porté Albus sur son dos a cause la descente aurais gênée avec sa mains blessée. Les roches plus basses étaient glissantes à cause de l'eau de mer. Harry pouvait sentir le sel sur son visage.

'' Lumos'' dit Dumbledore comme il atteignait le rocher le plus proche de devant la falaise.

Mille taches de lumière d'or miroitaient sur la surface sombre de l'eau quelques pieds sous l'endroit où il s'était accroupi; le mur noir de roche à côté de lui était illuminé aussi. "Tu vois ?" dit Dumbledore tranquillement, tenant sa baguette magique un peu plus haute. Harry vit une fissure dans la falaise dans laquelle l'eau sombre tourbillonnait. "Tu n'élèveras pas d'objection à te mouiller un petit peu ?"-

"Non," dit Harry.

'' Oui'' dit le démon Alucard.

Dumbledore riais a la blague de alucard.

'' Transforme toi en brume alucard comme sa l'eau salée ne te touchera pas et Alors enlevé ta cape d'Invisibilité - il n'y a aucun besoin de cela maintenant - et jetons nous à l'eau," Et avec l'agilité soudaine d'un homme beaucoup plus jeune, Dumbledore glissa du rocher, atterrit dans la mer et commença à nager, dans une brasse parfaite, vers la fente sombre dans la paroi rocheuse, sa baguette magique allumée tenue entre ses dents. Harry ôta son manteau, la fourra dans sa poche et suivit. L'eau était glaciale; les vêtements imbibés d'eau d'Harry se gonflèrent autour de lui et l'alourdirent. En prenant des souffles profonds qui emplirent ses narines de la saveur de sel et d'algue, il fut frappé par le miroitement, la contraction de la lumière s'avançant maintenant de plus en plus loin dans la falaise.

La fissure s'ouvrit bientôt sur un tunnel sombre qu'Harry pouvait deviner rempli d'eau à marée haute. Les murs gluants étaient à peine à un mètre d'écart et miroitaient comme le goudron humide dans la lumière de la baguette magique de Dumbledore à mesure qu'il passait.  
Un peu plus loin, le passage se courbait à gauche et Harry vit qu'il s'étendait loin dans la falaise. Il continua à nager dans le sillage de Dumbledore, les bouts de ses doigts paralysés se frottant à la roche brute et humide et brumeuse du a cause que Alucard avais invoqué la brume vampirique pour traverser l'eau salée.

Alors il vit Dumbledore sortir de l'eau devant lui, ses cheveux d'argent et ses robes noires luisant.  
Quand Harry eut atteint l'endroit il trouva des marches qui conduisaient à une caverne spacieuse. Il les escalada, l'eau coulant de ses vêtements trempés et apparut, frissonnant de manière incontrôlable dans l'air toujours glacial.

Dumbledore était debout au milieu de la caverne, sa baguette magique tenue haut comme il tournait lentement sur place, examinant les murs et le plafond Alucard sortie de la brume en se remettais en forme hybride et chasseur.

'' Je ressens une puissante magie mais pas d'âme pour le moment. Mes sens vampirique me dit rien pour le moment.

'' Sûrement une puissant sort de protection qui bloque comme le bouclier de ta favorite. Mais c'est quand même ici.

'' Comment pouvez-vous le dire ?'' dit Harry dans un chuchotement.

'' Cette endroit a connu la magie et les sens de vampire du néant alucard le détecte. dit Dumbledore simplement. Harry ne pouvait pas dire si les frissons qu'il éprouvait étaient en raison du froid qu'il ressentait ou de la conscience de la présence d'enchantements. Il observa comme Dumbledore continuait à tourner sur place tout comme Alucard, se concentrant apparemment sur des choses qu'Harry ne pouvait pas voir.

'' C'est simplement l'antichambre, le vestibule,'' dit Dumbledore après un moment. Nous devons pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'endroit… Maintenant ce sont les obstacles de Lord Voldemort qui sont devant nous, plutôt que ceux de la nature…''

Dumbledore s'approcha du mur de la caverne et le caressa avec le bout de ses doigts noircis, murmurant des mots dans une langue étrange qu'Harry ne comprenait pas. Deux fois Alucard marcha directement autour de la caverne, touchant autant de roche rugueuse qu'il le pouvait, s'arrêtant de temps en temps, faisant courir ses doigts de absorbeurs énergie en arrière jusqu'à un point particulier, jusqu'à ce que finalement il s'arrête, sa main appuyée à plat contre le mur.

'' Ici'' dit-il. Nous continuons par ici. L'entrée est cachée.

Harry ne demanda pas comment Alucard le savait. Il n'avait jamais vu son cousin faire des choses comme ça, mais Hermione oui très souvent a la chasse, Alucard était un traqueur d'énergie magique il s'en nourrit mieux que le sang, mais Harry avait depuis longtemps appris que les coups et la fumée étaient plus souvent les marques de l'incompétence humaine que de l'expertise vampirique.

Alucard recula du mur de la caverne et dirigea son bras vers la roche.

Pendant un instant, un contour arqué apparut là, d'un blanc étincelant comme s'il y avait une lumière puissante derrière la fente.

'' Vous l'avez fait !'' dit Harry à travers ses dents claquantes, mais avant que les mots n'aient quitté ses lèvres le contour était parti, laissant la roche aussi nue et solide que jamais. Alucard regarda autour de lui.

'' Harry, je suis désolé, je ne suis pas habituer de chasser des âmes avec les humain, j'ai oublie que tu souffrais du froids. dit-il, dirigeant à présence son bras magique vers Harry et immédiatement, les vêtements de Harry furent chaud et sec comme s'ils avaient étés accrochés devant un feu flambant.

'' Merci,'' dit Harry avec reconnaissance, mais Alucard avais déjà tourné son attention en arrière sur le mur de la caverne. Il essayait la magie du fourchelang et du birdlang comme avec la porte de la salle secret de poudlard ou il a été mise en tranche par son père en deuxième année, mais sa fonctionnais pas, mais resta simplement debout regardant fixement, attentivement usant de son esprit du néant comme si quelque chose d'extrêmement intéressant y était écrit.  
Harry et Albus restait sans bouger; il ne voulait pas casser la concentration de son cousin en mode chasse. Puis après deux bonnes minutes, Alucard dit en riant : Oh sûrement non. Si grossier comme vampire de premières années pourraient le deviner aussitôt.

'' Comment, professeur ?

'' Je penses plutôt,'' dit Dumbledore et Alucard mettant sa main indemne à l'intérieur de ses robes et tirant un court couteau d'argent du genre de ceux qu'Harry avait l'habitude d'utiliser pour trancher les ingrédients de potions magiques, '' que nous sommes tenus de payer pour passée.''

'' Paiement ? dit Harry. '' Nous devons donner quelque chose à la porte ?''

'' Oui,'' dit Dumbledore. Du sang, soit humain ou soit hybride vampire, si je ne me trompe pas.

'' Du sang ! dit Alucard alertée. Je peux le faire Albus. Je suis habitué à donner du sang à mes goules.

'' Tu dis que c'était grossier digne d'un nouveau née vampire,'' dit Dumbledore, qui semblait dédaigneux, même déçu, comme si Voldemort n'avait pas répondu aux standards plus hauts auxquels Dumbledore s'attendait. '' L'idée, comme je suis sûr que tu auras saisi alucard, est que l'ennemi doit s'affaiblir pour entrer. De nouveau, lord Voldemort échoue à saisir qu'il y a des choses beaucoup plus épouvantable que la blessure physique.''

'' Ouais, mais tout de même, si on pouvait laisser alucard le faire et vous l'éviter…. '' Dit Harry, qui avait éprouvé assez de douleur pour ne pas tenir à en avoir plus.

'' Parfois, cependant, c'est inévitable,'' dit Dumbledore, remontant la manche de ses robe et l'exposant l'avant-bras de sa main blessée.

'' Albus je vais le faire pas besoin de vous blessée plus et je ne risque pas de vous tuer par accident si je perds à nouveau le contrôle de mon coté Néant. On est encore furieux de la dernière fois.

Alucard lui arrache le couteau des mains heureusement il n'était pas bénite a l'eau église et se l'enfonçais dans le bras et fit couler le sang acide des vampires et la porte cachée s'ouvrait.

'' C'est très aimable, a toi Alucard, dit Dumbledore déçu. Mais ton sang vaut autant que ton venin, pourquoi le gaspiller.

'' A cause je pourrai le récupérée en chassant tout simplement, les blessures guérisse vite a moins que ce soit un hippogriffe mais la coupure légère comme sa se soigne rapidement malgré que je sois a moitié vampire.

Le contour d'argent d'un arc était apparu dans le mur encore une fois et cette fois il ne disparut pas : la roche éclaboussée de sang de vampire à l'intérieur disparut simplement, laissant une ouverture vers ce qui semblait être une totale obscurité.

'' Après moi, je pense,'' dit que Dumbledore et il marcha à travers la voûte, Harry sur ses talons, allumant sa baguette magique propre à la hâte tout en les suivant. Seul Alucard en avais pas besoin de s'illuminer ses bras vu qui était nyctalope du au sang de vampire.

Un spectacle effrayant s'offrit à leurs yeux : Ils étaient debout sur le bord d'un grand lac noir, si immense qu'Harry ne pouvait pas discerner les rives éloignées, dans une caverne si haute que le plafond était aussi hors de vue. Une lumière verdâtre brumeuse brillait au loin dans ce qui semblait être le milieu du lac; il se reflétait complétement dans l'eau calme au dessous. Le rougeoiement verdâtre et la lumière des deux baguettes magiques étaient les seules choses qui cassaient la noirceur autrement veloutée, quoique leurs rayons n'aient pas pénétré aussi loin qu'Harry se serait attendu.  
L'obscurité était d'une façon ou d'une autre plus dense que l'obscurité normale.

"Marchons" dit Dumbledore tranquillement.

"Sois très prudent de ne pas marcher dans l'eau. Reste près de moi." dit Alucard.

Il se mit en route autour du bord du lac et Harry le suivit de près. Leurs pas se répercutaient, sur le rebord étroit de la roche qui entourait l'eau. Sans arrêt ils marchèrent, mais la vue ne changeait pas : d'un côté le mur grossier de la caverne, de l'autre, l'étendue illimitée de noirceur lisse, lisse, dont le centre exact était le rougeoiement verdâtre mystérieux. Harry trouva l'endroit et le silence oppressants, déconcertants.

'' Professeurs ?'' dit-il finalement. '' Pensez-vous que le Horcruxe soit ici ?''

'' Bien sûr,'' dit Dumbledore. '' Oui, je suis sûr qu'il y est. La question est, comment y arriverons-nous ?''

"Nous ne pourrions pas ... nous ne pouvions pas juste essayer un Charme d'attraction ?" dit Harry, sûr que c'était une suggestion stupide. Mais il n'était pas prêt à admettre qu'il souhaitait partir d'ici dès que possible.

'' Certainement nous pourrions,'' dit alucard, s'arrêtant si soudainement qu'Harry le frappais le faisant proche tomber dans le lac. '' Pourquoi ne le fais tu pas ?''

Avec un bruit d'explosion, quelque chose de très grand et pâle fit irruption de l'eau sombre à environ six mètres de distance; avant qu'Harry ne puisse voir ce que c'était, cela disparut de nouveau dans un plouf qui fit de grandes, profondes vagues sur la surface reflétée. Harry sauta en arrière bouche bée et frappa le mur; son cœur tonnait toujours quand il se tourna vers Dumbledore.

"Moi ? Oh ... bien..." Harry ne s'y était attendait pas, mais éclaircit sa gorge et dit fortement, la baguette magique levée, "Accio Horcrux!"

Dans un bruit d'explosion, quelque chose de très grand et pâle fit irruption de l'eau sombre à environ six mètres de distance; avant qu'Harry ne puisse voir ce que c'était, cela disparut de nouveau dans un plouf qui fit de grandes, profondes vagues sur la surface reflétée. Harry sauta en arrière bouche bée et frappa le mur; son cœur tonnait toujours quand il se tourna vers Dumbledore et Alucard.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?"

"Quelque chose, je pense, prêt à répondre si nous essayons de saisir le Horcrux."

Harry regarda derrière lui dans l'eau. La surface du lac brillait à nouveau comme du verre noir poli : les ondulations avaient disparues anormalement vite; le cœur d'Harry, cependant, martelait toujours.

"Avez-vous pensé que ça arriverait, monsieur ?"

"J'ai pensé que quelque chose arriverait si nous faisions une tentative évidente de mettre la mains sur le Horcrux. C'était une très bonne idée, Harry; la façon la plus simple de découvrir à quoi nous faisons face."

"Mais nous ne savons pas ce qu'était la chose," dit Harry, regardant l'eau sinistrement lisse.

"Qu'est ce qu'était les choses, tu veux dire," dit Alucard. "Je doute beaucoup qu'il y en ait seulement un d'entre eux. Continuons-nous ?"

"Professeur ?"

"Oui, Harry ?"

"Pensez-vous que nous aurons besoin d'entrer dans le lac ?"

"Dedans ? Seulement si nous sommes très malchanceux."

"Vous ne pensez pas que le Horcrux est au fond ?"

"Oh non ... je pense que le Horcrux est au milieu." Et Dumbledore indiqua le feu vert brumeux au centre du lac.

"Donc nous devrons traverser le lac pour l'atteindre ?"

"Oui, je le pense."

Harry ne dit rien. Ses pensées étaient toutes des monstres d'eau, des serpents géants, de démons, des kelpies et des elfes...

'' Ah,'' dit que Alucard et il s'arrêta de nouveau; cette fois, Harry lui rentra vraiment dedans; en un clin d'œil, il s'écroula sur le bord de l'eau sombre et la main indemne de Alucard le serra fermement autour du haut de son bras le tirant en arrière. '' Désolé, cousin, j'aurais du t'avertir. Reste contre le mur, s'il te plaît; je pense que j'ai trouvé l'endroit.''-

Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'Alucard voulait dire; ce morceau de grève sombre était exactement comme chaque autre morceau pour autant qu'il puisse le dire, mais Alucard semblait y avoir détecté quelque chose de spécial. Cette fois il dirigeait sa main, pas sur le mur rocheux, mais à travers l'air mince, comme s'il s'attendait à trouver et saisir quelque chose d'invisible.

'' Oho,'' dit joyeusement Dumbledore, quelque secondes plus tard. La main d'alucard s'était fermée dans les airs sur quelque chose qu'Harry ne pouvait pas voir. Dumbledore s'approchais de lui aussi et l'aidais a tirée la chose invisible; Harry observa nerveusement comme le bout des chaussures attachées de Dumbledore trouvaient l'extrême bord du rebord de la roche. En tenant sa main serrée dans les airs, Dumbledore leva sa baguette magique de l'autre et tapota du point avec la main fermée.

Immédiatement une chaîne verte cuivreuse épaisse apparut depuis nulle part, s'étendant

Des profondeurs de l'eau jusqu'à la main serrée d'Alucard et Dumbledore. Dumbledore tapota la chaîne, qui a commencé à glisser à travers son poing comme un serpent, s'enroulant sur le sol avec un son tintant qui se répercuta bruyamment sur les murs de roche, tirant quelque chose des profondeurs de l'eau noire. Harry haleta comme la proue fantomatique d'un seulement une ondulation, vers l'endroit de la berge ou Harry, Alucard et Dumbledore se tenaient debout.

'' Comment alucard a sut qu'il était là ?'' demanda Harry étonné.

'' La magie et l'odeur laisse toujours des traces,'' dit Dumbledore, comme le bateau frappait la grève avec léger heurt, des traces d'odeur parfois très nette pour un vampire. Je reconnais odeur de mon père vu que je porte la même odeur que lui. Je connais son style vu qui imite le style de ma mère.

'' Est-ce que ce bateau est sûr ?''

'' Bien sûr, je le pense. dit Dumbledore. Voldemort avait besoin de créer un moyen de traverser le lac sans attirer la colère des créatures qu'il y avait placées dans le cas oui il aurait voulu voir ou enlever son horreur.''

'' Donc les choses dans l'eau ne nous feront rien si nous traversons dans le bateau de Voldemort ?''

'' Je pense que nous devons résigner au fait qu'ils, à un certain point, se rendront compte que nous ne sommes pas Lord Voldemort, mais on aura peut-être avec de la chance un avantage qui confonde Benoit avec lui vu qui est le fis maudit de Voldemort. Jusqu'à présent, cependant, nous avons réussi. Ils ont permis a benoît de lever le bateau.''

'' Mais pourquoi nous ont-ils laissées ? demanda Harry qui ne pouvait pas s'enlever la vision de tentacules sortant de l'eau sombre dès qu'ils seraient hors de vue de la grève.

'' Voldemort aurait été raisonnablement persuadée que personne sauf son propre fis maudit qui est un grand vampire puissant n'aurait été capable de trouver le bateau,'' dit Dumbledore. '' Je pense qu'il était prêt à risquer ce qui était, à son avis, une possibilité peu probable que quelqu'un d'autre le trouverais autre que son fis, sachant qu'il avait mis d'autres obstacles entre que seulement lui serait capable de pénétré ou Alucard, nous verrons s'il avait raison.''

Harry regarda en bas vers le bateau. C'était vraiment très petit. "Il ne semble pas qu'il ait été construit pour deux personnes. Nous tiendra-t-il tous les deux ? Serons-nous trop lourds ensemble ?"

Dumbledore rit sous cape. "Voldemort ne se sera pas soucié du poids, mais de la quantité de pouvoir magique qui traversait son lac. Je pense plutôt qu'un enchantement aura été placé sur ce bateau pour que seulement un sorcier à la fois soit capable d'y naviguer. Vu qu'Alucard ne peut ne conte pas vu qui peut traverser en brume le lac.

Alucard tentais à nouveau mais cette fois le sort ne fonctionnais pas la brume était bloquer.

'' Mais, a bien sur une protection anti brume vampirique, malin très malin tom. Dit alucard avec un sourire mécontent.

Alucard décide de faire un animagie de funix et l'oiseau se posa sur l'épaule d'albus.

'' On a la preuve il la protéger contre les purs vampires et leur brume animagie mais pas contre les demis vampires avec leur animagie d'oiseau dit Albus.

"Mais alors - ?"

"Je ne pense pas que tu compteras, Harry : Tu es mineur et non qualifié contrairement a Alucard, Voldemort ne se serait jamais attendu à ce qu'une personne de seize ans atteigne cet endroit : je pense peu probable que tes pouvoirs ne compteront pour rien comparés au mien ou a ton cousin." Ces mots ne firent rien pour relever le moral d'Harry; peut-être Dumbledore le sut il, car Dumbledore

'' L'erreur de Voldemort, Harry, l'erreur de Voldemort… les vieux sont idiot parfois autant qu'un vampire pure nouveau née… les vieux sont idiots et distraits quand il sous-estime les jeunes hommes vampire…. maintenant, toi d'abord cette fois et sois prudent de ne pas toucher l'eau.'' Dumbledore et alucard en animagie était debout sur la côte et Harry grimpa précautionneusement dans le bateau.  
Dumbledore y monta aussi, enroulant la chaîne sur le sol. Ils étaient entassés l'un sur l'autre; Harry ne pouvait pas s'asseoir confortablement, mais s'accroupir, ses genoux saillants sur le bord du bateau, qui commença à se déplacer immédiatement. Il n'y avait aucun son autre que le bruissement soyeux de la proue du bateau fendant l'eau; il se déplaçait sans leur aide, comme si une corde invisible le tirait en avant vers la lumière au centre.  
Bientôt ils ne pourraient plus voir les murs de la caverne; ils auraient pu être en mer sauf qu'il n'y avait aucune vague.

Harry regarda en bas et vit l'or se refléter à la lueur de sa baguette, le miroitement et le scintillement de l'eau noire comme ils passaient. Le bateau taillait profondément des ondulations sur la surface lisse, des cannelures dans le miroir sombre...

Et ensuite Harry le vit, de marbre blanc, flottant à quelques centimètres au-dessous de la surface. "Professeur!" dit-il et sa voix effrayée se répercuta fort sur l'eau silencieuse.

"Harry ?"

'' Je pense que j'ai vu une main dans l'eau- une main humaine!''

"Oui, je suis sûr que c'est ce que tu as vu," dit Dumbledore calmement.

Harry baissa les yeux dans l'eau, cherchant la main disparue et une mauvaise sensation lui monta dans sa gorge.

"Alors la chose qui a sauté de l'eau - ?" Mais Harry eut sa réponse avant que Dumbledore ne puisse répondre; la lueur de la baguette avait glissé sur une étendue d'eau fraîche et lui montrait, cette fois, un mort couché sur le dos sous la surface, ses yeux ouverts couverts comme avec des toiles d'araignées, ses cheveux et ses robes tourbillonnant autour de lui comme de la fumée. "Il y a des corps ici!" dit qu'Harry et sa voix sembla beaucoup plus haute que d'habitude et différente de la sienne.

"Oui," dit Dumbledore placidement, "mais nous ne devons pas nous inquiéter d'eux à l'heure actuelle."

"À l'heure actuelle ?" répéta Harry arrachant son regard fixé sur l'eau pour regarder Dumbledore.

"Pas tant qu'ils dérivent simplement paisiblement au-dessous de nous," dit Dumbledore.

"Il n'y a rien à craindre d'un corps, a moins qui soit possédée par un vampire, comme Moka a fait subir a la favorite d'alucard, Harry, pas plus qu'il n'y a quoi que ce soit à craindre de l'obscurité. Lord Voldemort, qui bien sûr craint secrètement ces deux choses, n'est pas d'accord. Mais de nouveau il révèle son propre manque de sagesse. C'est l'inconnu que nous craignons quand nous considérons la mort et l'obscurité, rien de plus." Harry ne dit rien; il ne voulait pas se disputer, mais il trouvait l'idée qu'il y avait des corps flottant autour d'eux et au-dessous d'eux horrible et, ce qui était plus encore, il ne croyait pas qu'ils n'étaient pas dangereux.

"Mais l'un d'entre eux a sauté," dit-il, essayant de rendre sa voix calme et égale comme celle de Dumbledore. "Quand j'ai essayé d'Attirer le Horcrux, un corps a sauté du lac."

'' Oui,'' dit Dumbledore. '' Je suis sûr qu'une fois que Alucard aura pris le Horcruxe, nous les trouverons moins paisibles. Cependant, comme beaucoup de créatures qui demeurent dans le froid et l'obscurité, il craignent la lumière et la chaleur, que nous appellerons donc à notre aide si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Le feu, est la plus pire crainte des vampires, Harry. ajouta Dumbledore avec un sourire, en réponse à l'expression déconcertée d'Harry.

"Oh ... bien..." dit Harry rapidement. Il tourna sa tête pour regarder le rougeoiement verdâtre vers lequel le bateau naviguait toujours inexorablement. Il ne pouvait pas feindre maintenant qu'il n'était pas effrayé. Le grand lac noir, grouillant de morts... il semblait que des heures et des heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait rencontré le Professeur Trelawney et la fondatrice qu'il avait donné à Ginny et a Hermione la bouteille de Felix felicis… il regrettait soudainement qu'il ne leur ait pas dit mieux au revoir… mais il était rassurée que Hermione avec son don de bouclier les protégerais le mieux qui pouvais…

"Nous sommes presque arrivés" dit Dumbledore gaiement. Sans aucun doute, la lumière verdâtre sembla devenir enfin plus grande et quelques minutes plus tard, le bateau évident à stopper, heurtant doucement quelque chose qu'Harry ne pouvait pas voir tout d'abord, mais quand il leva sa baguette magique illuminée il vit qu'ils avaient atteint une petite île de roche lisse au centre du lac. "Fais attention de ne pas toucher l'eau," dit Dumbledore de nouveau comme Harry sortait du bateau.

L'île n'était pas plus grande que le bureau de Dumbledore, une étendue de pierre sombre et plate sur laquelle il n'y avait rien d'autre que la source de cette lumière verdâtre, qui semblait beaucoup plus brillante vue de près. Harry la regarda du coin de l'œil; d'abord, il pensa que c'était une lampe d'une certaine sorte, mais alors il vit que la lumière venait d'un bassin en pierre plutôt comme la Pensive, qui été placé sur un piédestal.

Dumbledore et alucard en forme humaine s'approcha du bassin et Harry le suivit. Côte à côte, ils regardèrent vers le bas. Le bassin était plein d'un liquide vert émettant le même rougeoient phosphorescent.

'' Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?'' demanda Harry tranquillement.

'' Je ne suis pas sûr,'' dit Dumbledore. '' Quelque chose de plus inquiétant que le sang et les corps, cependant.'' Dumbledore tira en arrière la manche de sa robe sur sa main noircie et allonge le bout de ses doigts brûlés vers la potion.

'' Professeur, non, ne touchez pas-!'' dit alucard.

'' Je ne peut pas toucher,'' dit Dumbledore, souriant faiblement à alucard. '' Tu vois ? Je ne peux pas m'approcher plus proche que cela, essaies alucard.

Regardant fixement, Alucard mit sa main dans le bassin et essaya de toucher la potion. Il rencontra une barrière invisible qui l'en empêcha à un pouce. Peu importe comment il poussa, ses doigts ne rencontrèrent rien d'autre que de l'air.

"De l'espace, s'il te plaît, Harry," dit Dumbledore. Il leva sa baguette magique et fit des mouvements compliqués au dessus de la potion, murmurant silencieusement. Rien n'arriva, sauf peut être que la potion rougeoyante un peu plus brillamment.  
Harry resta silencieux tandis que Dumbledore travaillait, mais après un moment Dumbledore retira sa baguette magique et Harry estima qu'il était sûr de parler à nouveau.

"Vous pensez que le Horcrux est là-dedans, monsieur ?"

"Bien sûr." Dumbledore regardait fixement de plus près dans le bassin. Harry vit son visage se refléter, à l'envers, dans la surface lisse de la potion verte.  
"Mais comment l'atteindre ? Cette potion ne pouvait pas être attrapée à la main, effacée, divisée, vidée, ou siphonnée, elle ne pouvait pas être Transfigurée non plus, enchantée, ou changée dans sa nature." Presque distraitement, Dumbledore leva sa baguette magique à nouveau, l'a fit tournoyer une fois dans des airs et attrapa ensuite le gobelet de cristal qu'il avait conjuré de nulle part. "Je peux seulement conclure que l'on suppose que cette potion est supposée être bue."

'' Quoi ?'' disent Harry et Alucard. '' Non!

'' Si, je le pense : seulement en la buvant je pourrais vider le bassin et voir ce qui se cache dans ses profondeurs.''

'' Mais si- et si ça vous tue ?''

'' Oh, je doute que ça marche comme ça, '' dit Dumbledore facilement. '' Lord Voldemort ne voudrait pas tuer la personne qui attendrait cette île. Harry ne pouvait pas le croire. Était-ce toujours la détermination folle de Dumbledore de voir le bon en chacun ?

'' Monsieur,'' dit Harry dit Harry, essayant de garder sa voix raisonnable, "monsieur, c'est Voldemort dont nous-"

"Je suis désolé, Harry; j'aurais du dire, il ne voudrait pas immédiatement tuer la personne qui aurait atteint cette île," corrigea Dumbledore. "Il voudrait la garder vivante assez longtemps pour découvrir comment elle a réussi à pénétrer jusqu'ici à travers ses défenses et, le plus important encore de tout, pourquoi ils étaient si absorbés par l'idée de vider le bassin. N'oublie pas que lord Voldemort croit qu'il est le seul au courant de ses Horcruxes."

Harry et Alucard essaya de parler à nouveau, mais cette fois Dumbledore leva sa main pour obtenir le silence, fronçant les sourcils légèrement face au liquide vert, réfléchissant apparemment intensément. "Sans aucun doute", dit-il, finalement, "cette potion doit agir d'une façon qui m'empêchera de prendre le Horcrux. Elle pourrait me paralyser, faire que j'oublie pourquoi je suis ici, me causer tant de douleur que j'en sois distrait, ou me rendre incapable d'une autre façon. Ceci étant, Harry, ce sera ton travail a toi et a Alucard de t'assurer que je continue à boire, même si vous devez la verser la potion dans ma bouche de force tu comprends ?

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent au dessus du bassin, chaque visage pâle éclairé par cette étrange lueur verte. Harry ne parla pas. Était-ce ce pourquoi il avait été invité depuis le début - pour qu'il puisse faire ingurgiter de force à Dumbledore une potion qui pouvait lui causer une douleur intolérable ?

'' Tu te souviens des ordres de ton cousin,'' dit Dumbledore, '' La condition à laquelle il a acceptée de t'amener avec lui a la chasse a âmes ?

Harry hésita, examinant les yeux bleus qui étaient devenus verts dans la lumière reflétée du bassin.-

"Mais et si - ?"

"Tu as juré, n'est ce pas, de suivre n'importe quel ordre qu'on te donnerait ?''

'' Oui, mais-''

'' Alucard t'ai avertis, n'est-ce pas, qui il pourrait y avoir du danger ?''

'' Oui,'' dit Harry, '' mais-''

'' Bien alors,'' dit Dumbledore, retroussant ses manches en arrière encore une fois et levant le gobelet vide, '' vous avez vos ordres.''

'' Pourquoi je ne peux pas le boire a votre place ?'' demanda Alucard désespérément.

'' Parce que je suis beaucoup plus vieux, beaucoup plus intelligent et que j'ai beaucoup moins de valeur que le maître du néant,'' dit Dumbledore. '' Une fois pour toutes, Harry, ai-je ta parole que tu feras tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour forcée alucard à me faire continuer à boire ?''

'' Ne pourrait-on pas ?''

"L'ai-je ?"

"Mais-"

"Ta parole, Harry." dit alucard

"Je - oui, mais-"

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse faire une nouvelle protestation, Dumbledore baissa le gobelet de cristal dans la potion. Pendant une seconde, Harry espéra qu'il ne serait pas capable de toucher la potion avec le gobelet, mais le cristal s'enfonça sous la surface alors que rien d'autre ne le pouvait; quand le verre fut plein au bord, Dumbledore le porta à ses lèvres. "A ta santé, Harry et Alucard.

Et il vida le gobelet, Harry et Alucard observa, terrifié, ses mains saisissant le rebord du bassin si durement que ses bouts du doigt étaient engourdis.

'' Professeur ?'' dit-il avec inquiétude, comme Dumbledore baissait le verre vide. '' Comment vous sentez-vous ?''

Dumbledore secoua la tête, ses yeux fermés. Harry se demanda s'il était avait mal.

Dumbledore plongea le verre aveuglément en arrière dans le bassin, le remplit à nouveau et but encore une fois.

En silence, Dumbledore but trois gobelets plein de potion. Puis, au milieu du quatrième gobelet, il chancela et tomba en avant contre le bassin. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés, sa respiration lourde.

"Professeur Dumbledore ?" dit Harry et Alucard la voix tendue. "Pouvez-vous m'entendre ?"

Dumbledore ne répondit pas. Son visage tirait d'un coup sec comme s'il était profondément endormi, mais faisant un rêve horrible. Sa poigne sur le gobelet diminuait; la potion était sur le point de se renverser. Harry et Alucard l'atteignit et saisit la tasse de cristal, la tenant fermement. "Professeur, pouvez-vous m'entendre ?" Répéta alucard d'une voix forte qui sonnait étrangement comme La mort frappera sa voix se répercutant autour de la caverne.

Dumbledore haleta et parla ensuite d'une voix que Harry ne reconnut pas, car il n'avait jamais entendu Dumbledore effrayé comme cela par l'air de la chanson de guerre de Elmira.

'' Je ne veux pas… ne me faites pas…''

'' … aime pas… veux que ça s'arrête…'' gémit Dumbledore.

'' Vous… vous ne pouvez pas arrêter, Professeur, dit Alucard. Vous devez continuer à boire, vous vous souvenez ?

Vous m'avez dit que vous deviez continuer à boire. Là.." se haïssant, se dégoûtant lui même ce qu'il faisait, Alucard présentait le gobelet vers la bouche de Dumbledore et l'y versa, afin que Dumbledore but le reste de la potion à l'intérieur.''

'' Non… je ne voulais pas la volée… '' Gémit-il, comme Harry replongeait le gobelet en arrière dans le bassin et le remplissait pour lui donner a alucard. '' Je ne voulais pas voler votre favorite…. Laissez-moi partir…''

'' Tout va bien, Professeur,'' a dit Harry, sa main tremblante. Tout va bien, on est là –''

"Fais que ça s'arrête, Fais que ça s'arrête," gémit Dumbledore.

"Oui. Oui, cela le fera s'arrêter," mentit Harry. Il a versa le contenu du gobelet dans la bouche ouverte de Dumbledore. Dumbledore cria; le bruit se répercuta tout autour de la pique immense, au dessus de l'eau noire.

"Non, non, non, non, je ne peux, je ne peux pas, ne me fait pas, je ne savais pas qu'elle l'avait pris comme sirène….

"Tout va bien, Professeur, tout va bien!" dit Harry fortement, ses mains tremblant tellement qu'il pouvait à peine remonter le sixième gobelet plein de potion; le bassin était maintenant à moitié vide.  
"Rien ne vous arrive, vous êtes sauf, ce n'est pas réel, je jure que ce n'est pas réel - prenez cela, maintenant, prenez la..."  
Et avec obéissance, Dumbledore but, comme si c'était un antidote qu'Harry lui offrait, mais en vidant le gobelet, il a tomba à genoux, tremblant incontrôlable.

'' Tout est de ma faute, tout est de ma faute,'' sanglotât 'il. '' Fais que ça s'arrête, je sais que j'ai mal agi envers Rosalie, oh s'il te plait fait que sa s'arrête et je ne le referais jamais…''

"Cela le fera s'arrêter, Professeur," dit Harry, sa voix craquant quand Alucard versait le septième verre de potion dans la bouche de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore commença à se recroqueviller comme si des tortionnaires invisibles l'entouraient; sa main frappant presque le gobelet rempli à nouveau des mains tremblantes d'Harry comme il gémissait "ne les mordez pas ne les mordez pas, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, c'est ma faute, mordez-moi à la place..."

"Ici, buvez ça, vous serez bien," dit Alucard désespérément et de nouveau Dumbledore lui obéit, ouvrant sa bouche même comme tout en tenant ses yeux serrés fermés et tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Il tombait alors en avant, criant de nouveau, martelant ses poings sur la terre, tandis qu'Harry remplissait le neuvième gobelet.

"S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, non ... pas ça, pas ça, je ferai tout ce que tu veux..."

"Buvez juste, Professeur, buvez juste ..."

Dumbledore but comme enfant mourant de soif, mais quand il eut fini, il hurla de nouveau comme s'il était en feu. "Stop, s'il te plaît, stop..."

Alucard emplit un dixième gobelet plein de potion et estima que le cristal affleurait au fond du bassin. '' Nous y sommes presque, professeur. Buvez-le, buvez-le…''

Il soutint les épaules de Dumbledore et de nouveau, Dumbledore vida le verre; alors Harry fut sur pieds encore une fois, remplissant à nouveau le gobelet comme Dumbledore commençait à crier avec plus de souffrance que jamais, "je veux mourir pour avoir blessée une favorite, Je veux mourir, pour avoir brisée le cœur d'une favorite, Fais-la s'arrêter de chantée la mort frappera, fais la s'arrêter, je veux mourir!"

'' Buvez-le, le professeur. Buvez ça…''

Dumbledore but et à peine peut-il finit qu'il a hurla, "TUE-MOI! ELMIRA"

"Celle ci – celle ci le fera!" haleta Harry. "Buvez juste ça. Ce sera terminé tout sera Terminé!" Dumbledore vida le gobelet jusqu'à la dernière goutte et ensuite, avec un grand, bruit déconcertant, haletant, se retourné sur le ventre.

"Non!" cria Harry, qui était debout pour remplir à nouveau le gobelet ; au lieu de cela il laissa tomber la tasse dans le bassin, se jeta par terre à côté de Dumbledore et le souleva sur le dos; les verres de Dumbledore étaient de biais, sa bouche bée, ses yeux fermés. "Non». Dit Harry, secouant Dumbledore, "non, vous n'êtes pas mort, vous avez dit que ce n'était pas du poison, réveillez-vous, réveillez-vous - "Renner Vaté!" Pleurât 'il, sa baguette magique pointée sur la poitrine de Dumbledore; il y eut un flash de lumière rouge mais rien n'arriva. "Rennervate - professeur - s'il vous plaît-"

Dumbledore vacilla des paupières ; le cœur d'Harry fit un bond, "Monsieur, êtes vous-?"

"De l'Eau," dit Dumbledore d'une voix rauque.

"L'Eau," haleta Harry et Alucard "Oui-" Il sauta sur ses pieds et saisit le gobelet qu'il avait laissé tomber dans le bassin; il enregistra à peine le médaillon d'or couché au-dessous.

"Aguamenti!" criât 'il, secouant le gobelet avec sa baguette magique. Le gobelet se rempli d'eau claire; Harry se baissa à ses genoux à côté de Dumbledore, levé sa tête et porta le verre à ses lèvres - mais il était vide.  
Dumbledore gémit et commença à haleter. "Mais j'étais certain - attendez - Aguamenti!" Dit Harry de nouveau, dirigeant sa baguette magique vers le gobelet. Encore une fois, pendant une seconde, de l'eau pure y brilla, mais comme il s'approchait de la bouche de Dumbledore, l'eau disparut de nouveau.

"Monsieur, j'essaye, j'essaye!" dit Harry désespérément, mais il n'e pensait pas que Dumbledore pouvait l'entendre; il s'était roulé sur le côté et prenait de profondes inspirations qui semblaient agonisantes. "Aguamenti-Aguamenti-AGUAMENTI!"

Le gobelet s'emplit et se vida encore une fois. Et maintenant la respiration de Dumbledore faiblissait. Son cerveau tourbillonnant dans la panique, Harry savait, instinctivement, la seule façon d'obtenir de l'eau, parce que Voldemort l'avait prévu ainsi...

Il se jeta au bord de la roche et plongea le gobelet dans le lac, le remontant plein à ras bord d'eau glaciale qui ne disparut pas. "Monsieur - ici!" hurla Harry bondissant en avant, il renversa l'eau maladroitement sur le visage de Dumbledore.

C'était le mieux qu'il puisse faire, la sensation glaciale sur le bras ne tenant pas la tasse n'était pas le froid persistant de l'eau.

Une main blanche gluante avait saisit son poignet et la créature à qui elle appartenait le tirait, lentement, en arrière à travers la roche.

La surface du lac n'était plus lisse comme un miroir; elle tremblait et partout où Harry regardait, des têtes blanches et des mains apparaissaient de l'eau sombre, des hommes et des femmes et des enfants aux yeux aveugles se déplaçaient vers la roche : une armée de morts se levant de l'eau noire.

"Petrificus Totalus!" hurla Harry, luttant pour s'accrocher sur la surface lisse et trempée de l'île comme il dirigeait sa baguette magique vers l'Inferius qui avait son bras. Il se libéra, tombant en arrière dans l'eau avec un plouf; il se remit sur ses pieds, mais beaucoup plus d'Inferi s'élevaient déjà sur la roche, leurs mains osseuses s'accrochant à sa surface glissante, leur des yeux blancs, givrés sur lui, traînant des chiffons imprégnés d'eau, le lorgnant de leurs visages de noyés.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Belga Harry de nouveau, reculant comme il frappait à toute volée sa baguette magique dans l'air; six ou sept d'entre eux s'écroulèrent, mais plus venaient vers lui. "Impedimenta! Incarcerous!" Quelques-uns d'entre eux trébuchèrent, un ou deux d'entre eux furent attachés dans des cordes, mais ceux qui s'élevaient sur la roche derrière eux franchirent simplement les corps tombés. En tranchant toujours l'air avec sa baguette magique, Harry hurla, "Sectumsempra! SECTUMSEMPRA!" Mais quoique des entailles apparurent sur leurs chiffons détrempés et leur peau glaciale, ils n'avaient aucun sang à verser : Ils continuèrent à marcher, insensibles, leurs mains rétrécies tendues vers lui et comme il reculait toujours plus loin, il sentit que des bras l'enfermaient par derrière, mince, sans chair. Les bras froids comme la mort et ses pieds quittèrent la terre comme ils le soulevaient et commencent à l'entraîner, lentement et sûrement, en arrière dans l'eau, et il savait qu'il n'y aurait aucune sortie, qu'il serait noyé et deviendrait un gardien mort de plus d'un fragment de l'âme brisée de Voldemort...-

Mais alors, à travers l'obscurité, un éclat de lumière et de feu éclata : de blanche et d'or, un anneau de lumière entourant de feu entoura la troche et l'inferi qui tenait Harry si fermement trébucha et hésita; ils n'osaient pas passé par les flammes pour arriver à l'eau. Ils laissèrent tomber Harry, il frappa le sol, glissa sur la roche et tombait, écorchant ses bras, il grimpa ensuite en reculant, levant sa baguette magique et regardant fixement autour de lui.

Alucard et Dumbledore était sur ses pieds de nouveau, pâle comme n'importe lequel des inferi les encerclant, mais plus grand qu'eux également, le feu dansant dans ses yeux; sa baguette magique était levée comme une torche et de son bout émanait les flammes, comme un lasso énorme, les encerclant tous avec chaleur.  
Les Inférais se rentraient dedans les uns les autres, essayant aveuglément d'échapper le feu et a la lumière vampirique dans lequel ils étaient enfermés...  
Alucard tira le médaillon du fond du bassin en pierre et le rangea à l'intérieur de ses robes. Muettement, il fit un geste à Harry pour qu'il vienne à ses côtés.  
Distrait par les flammes, les Inferi semblait inconscients que leurs proies s'enfuyaient comme Dumbledore et Alucard remmenaient Harry au bateau, l'anneau de lumière et de feu se déplaçant avec eux, autour d'eux, inferi déconcerté l'accompagnement d'eux au bord de l'eau ou ils ont glissé avec reconnaissance en arrière dans leurs eaux sombre.

Harry, qui tremblait de partout, pensa un instant que Dumbledore et Alucard ne pouvait pas être capable de monter dans le bateau; il chancela un peu comme il essayait; tous ses efforts semblaient consacrés au maintien de l'anneau de flammes protectrices autour d'eux. Harry le saisit et l'aida à regagner son siège. Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux en sécurité coincés à l'intérieur de nouveau, le bateau commença à reculer à travers l'eau noire, loin de la roche, toujours encerclé par cet anneau de feu et il a sembla que les Inferi grouillant au-dessous d'eux n'osaient pas refaire surface.

'' Monsieur,'' haleta Harry, '' Monsieur, j'ai oublié – la lumière et le feu- ils m'arrivaient dessus et je me suis affolé-''

'' Tout à fait compréhensible dit Dumbledore. Harry fut alarmé d'entendre combien sa voix était faible.

Ils atteignirent la grève avec un petit heurt et Harry sauta du bateau, se tournant ensuite rapidement pour aider Dumbledore. Au moment ou Dumbledore atteignit la rive il laissa choir sa baguette magique de sa main; l'anneau de feu disparut, mais les Inferi n'apparurent pas de nouveau de l'eau. Le petit bateau retourna dans l'eau encore une fois; en cliquetant et tintant, sa chaîne glissa en arrière dans le lac également.

Dumbledore poussa un grand soupir et s'appuya contre le mur de la caverne.

"Je suis ... faible" dit-il.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur," dit Alucard immédiatement, anxieux à propos de la pâleur extrême de Dumbledore et de son air d'épuisement. '' Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous porterais encore sur mon dos… appuyez-vous sur moi, monsieur…''

Et passant le bras indemne de Dumbledore autour de ses épaules, Alucard guida son protecteur autour du lac, supportant la plupart de son poids comme si était qu'un simple sac a dos scolaire.

'' La protection était… après tout… bien conçue,'' dit Dumbledore faiblement. '' Un seul humain ne pourrait pas l'avoir fait… vous avez très bien réussi, Harry et Alucard…''

'' Ne parlez pas maintenant,'' dit Harry craignant comme la voix de Dumbledore était devenue mal articulée, combien ses pieds traînaient.

"Sauvez votre énergie, monsieur... Nous serons bientôt hors d'ici...

'' La voûte se sera scellé à nouveau…mon couteau pour alucard.

'' Il n'y en a aucun besoin, un des infériez ma légèrement couper mais comme cet une coupure semblable a Buck et a Erika sa prendre un peu plus longtemps a cessée de saigner. Une chance que j'ai insistée de ne pas emmener ma favorite ici elle aurait très bien pu tout nous tuer par son bouclier enflammée.

Alucard déposais son sang acide dans la zone de retour et la voûte sanglant se rouvrit immédiatement. Ils traversèrent la caverne extérieure et Harry aida son cousin et Dumbledore à revenir dans l'eau de mer glaciale qui remplissait la crevasse dans la falaise.

"Ça va aller bien, monsieur," dit Alucard à maintes reprises, plus inquiété par le silence de Dumbledore qu'il n'avait été par sa voix affaiblie. "Nous y sommes presque. ... je peux nous faire transplaner tous trois... Ne vous inquiétez pas..."

'' Je ne suis pas inquiet, benoît et Harry,'' dit Dumbledore, sa voix un peu plus forte malgré l'eau glaciale. '' Je suis avec vous.''


	28. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27 : La tour frappée par les vampires.

Ressortant sous un ciel encore gris, Alucard souleva Dumbledore jusqu'au rocher le plus proche et le remit sur ses pieds. Harry était tremper et encore tremblant, le poids de Dumbledore sur ses épaules, Alucard pris le bras de Harry et se transplanta a sa destination la tête de cochon pré-au-lard. Il emmenait de nouveau Harry et Albus a destination.

Harry sut que ça avait fonctionné avant même d'ouvrir les yeux : l'odeur du sel de la brise de la mer avait disparu. Dumbledore et lui se tenaient, tremblant et dégoulinant, devant la tête de cochon de Pré-au-Lard plongé dans l'obscurité. Pendant une horrible seconde, l'imagination d'Harry lui montra une masse d'inferi rampant vers lui sortant de tous les magasins, mais il cligna des yeux et vit que rien ne remuait ; tout était normal, l'obscurité était complète mise à part les quelques lampadaires et les quelques fenêtres éclairées.

'' Nous avons réussi, Albus ! Chuchota Alucard glacière ment; il se rendit soudain compte du poids qui s'appuyait sur son dos. Nous l'avons fait ! Nous avons ramené le Horcrux !''

Dumbledore chancela contre Alucard.

Durant un instant, Harry pensa que c'était le résultat de son Apparition inexperte ; mais il pu observer son visage, plus pâle et moite que jamais à sous la lumière éloignée d'un lampadaire.

"Monsieur, vous allez bien ?"

"J'ai déjà été mieux," dit Dumbledore faiblement, bien que le coin de ses lèvres se soit contracté. "Cette potion... n'était pas vraiment faite pour remettre sur pied..."

Et devant un Alucard pétrifier, et Harry horrifié, Dumbledore s'écroula à terre.

'' Monsieur – ça va aller, monsieur, tout ira bien, ne vous inquiéter pas –''

Il regarda autour de lui désespérément, cherchant de l'aide, mais il n'y avait personne dans la rue et la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était qu'il fallait trouver rapidement un moyen pour emmener Dumbledore à l'infirmerie.

'' Il faut que nous allions jusqu'à l'école, monsieur… Madame pomfresh…''

'' Non,'' indiqua Dumbledore. '' C'est… le professeur Rogue dont j'ai besoin… mais je ne pense pas… que je pourrais marcher aussi loin ni supportée le voyage sur le dos de Alucard.

'' Très bien, j'irais voir Rogue si c'est ce que vous voulez albus dit Alucard – mais je vais devoir vous laisser un moment avec Harry pour pouvoir –',

Mais avant qu'Alucard puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement, cependant, il entendit des pas courir en grand vitesse à sa rencontre. Alucard bondit : quelqu'un les avait vus, quelqu'un avait compris qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide – et cherchant autour de lui, il vit la fille d'Alucard arrivée avec Elizabeth descendre la rue pour foncer vers eux.

'' Je t'ai vu apparaître papa, Albus, Harry il faut que je vous dise. Merci mon Dieu, merci mon dieux, je ne savais pas quoi faire ni Elizabeth non plus –mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivée à Albus papa ?

Elle s'arrêta, haletante et se penchant en écarquillant les yeux sur Dumbledore.

'' Il est blessée mais hinata je tes demander de restée a poudlard avec Hermione dit Alucard… je vais a l'école pour chercher de l'aide ?

'' Tu ne peux pas aller là-bas tout seul Alucard ! Tu ne réalises pas – tu n'as pas ressentit que -?''

'' Si vous m'aider à le soutenir,'' dit Harry en ne l'écoutant pas, je pense que nous pourrions l'amener à l'intérieur de la tête de cochon.

'' Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? demanda Alucard. Hinata, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

'' La marque de ton père Alucard la marque des ténèbres du phénix noir Albus

Et elle pointa son doigt vers le ciel, dans la direction de Poudlard. La colère d'Alucard inonda le vampire d'un cri de guerre au son de ces mots. Il se tourna et regarda.

Elle était là, accrochée au ciel juste au-dessus de l'école : le crâne vert flambant avec une langue de serpent, et au coté le symbole du phénix noir la marque que laissaient les mangemorts vampire après leur passage dans un bâtiment... Là où reposait l'une de leur victime dévorée vivant.

'' Quand est-elle apparue ?'' demanda Dumbledore, et sa main se serra péniblement sur l'épaule d'Alucard tandis qu'il luttait à ses pieds.

'' Il peine quelques minute, ce n'était pas là quand je suis rentrée cherchez les filles de Elmira, mais quand je suis revenu à pré-au-lard.

'' Nous devons retourner au château immédiatement, dit Dumbledore. Hinata, et bien qu'il chancela, il semblait complétement maîtriser la situation. Nous avons besoin d'un moyen de transport- des balais par exemple –''

'' Il y a n'a deux juste derrière le bar,', dit-elle, semblant très effrayée. '' Tu veux que je cours aller les chercher-?''

'' Non je m'en charge Accio balais de Alberfoth dit Alucard.

Une seconde plus tard, ils entendirent une sorte d'explosion, signe que la porte du pub s'était ouverte avec fracas ; deux balais avaient fait irruption dans la rue et ralentirent au niveau d'Harry, où ils tombèrent, comme mort, tremblant légèrement, à la bonne hauteur.

'' Hinata, envoie un message au ministère transylvanien, s'il vous plait et si possible a l'ordre du phénix. Ne contacte pas immédiatement le ministère anglais il doit être déjà infiltrée par les mangemort de mon père. Il se pourrait que personne à Poudlard ne se soit rendu compte de ce qui est arrivé… Harry, met ta cape d'invisibilité et conduit albus à la tour d'astronomie. Quand a moi et Elizabeth ont les prendra a revers.

Harry tira sa cape hors de sa poche et la jeta au-dessus de lui avant d'enfourcher son balai ; Hinata reculait déjà vers la forêt interdit au moment ou Harry et Dumbledore donnèrent un coup de pied pour prendre leur envol et s'éloigner vers le ciel. Tandis qu'ils avançaient vers le château, Harry jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Dumbledore, prêt à l'empêcher de tomber, mais la vue de la marque des Ténèbres semblait avoir agi sur Dumbledore comme un stimulant : il était plié sur son balai, les yeux fixés sur la marque, ses longs cheveux argentés et sa barbe volant derrière lui dans l'air nocturne.  
Et Harry se mit lui aussi à regarder le crâne, une peur gonflant à l'intérieur de lui comme une bulle venimeuse, comprimant ses poumons, faisant disparaître toute autre crainte de son esprit...

Combien de temps avaient-ils été absents ? Hermione était t-elle en sécurités avec Ginny, Neville et Lucy dans sa crypte. Hermione était sûrement en train de les défendre avec son bouclier dans sa crypte il le fallait ou d'un autre membre de l'A.D.V ? Si c'était le cas… c'était sa responsabilité de leur avoir dit de se cachée dans sa crypte au lieu de patrouiller dans les couloirs, lui qui les avais forcée a quitté la sécurité de leur lits… Serait-il autant responsable que Harry, une fois de plus, de la mort de sa favorite ou pire du favori de sa fille hinata. Harry ne lui pardonnerais pas si Ginny mourrait comme Ron.

S'élevant au-dessus de l'obscurité, ils suivirent le chemin sur lequel ils avaient marché un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, et Harry entendit, au-delà du sifflement de l'air à ses oreilles, que Dumbledore murmurait encore des mots dans une langue étrange.  
Il crut comprendre pourquoi en ressentant un frisson parcourir son balai au-moment où ils passaient au dessus de l'enceinte du château : Dumbledore défaisait les enchantements qu'il avait lui même placé autour du château, de sorte de pouvoir entrer rapidement... La marque des Ténèbres scintillait directement au-dessus de la tour d'Astronomie, la plus haute du château. Est-ce que cela signifiait que la mort avait eu lieu à cet endroit ?

Dumbledore avait déjà enjambé les remparts et était descendu de son balai ; Harry débarqua à côté de lui quelques secondes plus tard et regarda autour de lui.

Il n'y avait personne sur les remparts. La porte à l'escalier en spirale qui menait au château était fermée. Il n'y avait aucun signe de lutte, de combat à mort, pas une seule trace d'un corps.

"Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?" demanda Harry à Dumbledore, levant les yeux vers le crâne vert avec la langue de son serpent brillant avec malveillance au-dessus d'eux. "Est-ce la vraie marque ? Est-ce que quelqu'un a vraiment été - professeur ?"

Dans la faible lueur verte de la marque, Harry vit Dumbledore porter sa main noircie à sa poitrine.

"Alucard va réveiller Séverus," dit Dumbledore faiblement mais clairement. Dis-lui ce qui s'est produit et ramènes-le ici. Ne fais rien d'autre, ne parles à personne et gardes ta cape.

J'attendrai ici."

"Mais -"

'' Tu as juré de lui 'obéir, Harry- va avec alucard.

Harry se dépêcha d'aller jusqu'à la porte menant à l'escalier en spirale, mais sa main s'était à peine posé sur l'anneau de fer de la porte qu'il entendit des pas venant de l'autre côté. Il se tourna vers Dumbledore, qui lui fit signe de se reculer. Harry s'éloigna de la porte, en profitant pour sortir sa baguette.

La porte s'ouvrit en un éclat et quelqu'un émergea en criant : '' expelliamus !''

Le corps d'Harry devint immédiatement rigide et immobile, et il se sentit tomber en arrière contre le mur de tour, exactement comme une statue brinquebalante, incapable de bouger ou de parler. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qui s'était produit - l'Expelliarmus n'était pas un charme d'immobilisation –

Puis, à la lumière de la marque, il vit la baguette magique de Dumbledore décrire un arc de cercle et tomber par-dessus les rampants et il comprit... Dumbledore l'avait silencieusement immobilisé, et la seconde qui lui avait été nécessaire pour exécuter le sort lui avait enlevé toute chance de se défendre.

Se tenant contre les remparts, le visage blême, Dumbledore ne montrait toujours aucun signe de panique ou de détresse. Il regarda simplement son adversaire et dit, "Bonsoir, Draco Phénix.

Malefoy fit un pas en avant jetant un rapide coup d'œil il portait un capuchon pour évitée de dévoilée sa face comme une goule et pour vérifier que lui et Dumbledore étaient seuls. Ses yeux retombent sur le deuxième balai.

'' Alucard n'est pas ici, qui d'autres est ici ?''

'' Je pourrais te poser la même question. A moins que tu n'agisses seul ?''

Harry vit les yeux pâles de Malefoy revenir sur Dumbledore à la lueur verdâtre de la marque.

'' Non, '' dit-il. '' J'ai des renforts vampires, il y a des vampires sombre ici, ce soir, dans votre é nouvelle futur famille… je ne suis pas transformée encore. Je suis qu'une goule de Bellatrix ma nouvelle maîtresse mais comme je ne suis pas vierge j'ai subis le contrefort du sang vampire que ce soir seulement.

'' Bien, bien,'' dit Dumbledore, comme si Malefoy était en train de lui exposer un projet relativement ambitieux et légèrement en choc que Malefoy soit en fait une goule et non un vampire. Très bien, en effet, jeune goule, tu as trouvé un moyen de les faire entrer, n'est-ce pas ?''

'' Ouais'' dit Malefoy, haletant… juste sous votre nez et sur le nez de cette idiot de Maître du néant en plus… et vous ne vous êtes rendu compte de rien!''

'' ingénieux,'' dit Dumbledore. '' Pourtant… pardonnes-moi mais... ou sont les autres maintenant ? Il semble que tu sois sans renforts.''

'' Ils ont rencontrée une partie de la garde de la fondatrice Elmira, ils se battent juste en dessous. Ils ne sont pas loin… je les ai précédé… je- j'ai un travail à faire pour devenir un vampire.''

'' Bien, donc, tu dois continuer a le faire, pour satisfaire ta nouvelle maîtresse a défaut avoir Moka comme amante, mon cher garçon,'' dit Dumbledore doucement. Il y eut un silence. Harry se tenait emprisonné dans son propre corps invisible et paralysé, passant de l'un à l'autre, ses oreilles à l'affût des bruits de combat éloigné des mangemort et devant lui. Drago Malefoy phénix ne fit rien à part regarder fixement albus assoiffée par le manque de sang et Dumbledore qui, incroyablement, se mit à sourit.

'' Draco, Drago, même si tu es une goule, tu n'es pas un tueur.

'' Comment est-ce que vous le savez ?'' répondit malefoy immédiatement.

Il sembla se rendre compte que les mots avaient retenti d'une façon un peu enfantine; Harry le vit s'énerver dans la lumière verdâtre de la marque.

'' Vous ne savez pas ce dont je suis capable,'' dit Malefoy avec plus de force, '' vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai fait !''

'' Oh, si, je le sais,'' dit Dumbledore modérément. Tu as attaqué la favorite de Alucard mais elle s'est défendu a cause tu ignorais tout de ses don vampirique, et a révélée que Rosmerta était sous le contrôle d'une hypnose vampirique et tu as tentée d'empoisonnée Alucard phénix avec de l'eau bénite, pour te venger. Pardonnes-moi, Drago, mais ce n'étaient que de faibles tentatives… si faible, pour être honnêtes, que je me demande si tu y mettais tout ton cœur…''

'' Bien sûr que si ! Mais je ne voulais pas blessée la favorite du fis du vampire des ténèbres. J'ai travaillé dessus tout l'année, et ce soir –''

Quelque part dans les profondeurs du château d'Harry, un hurlement assourdi retentit. Malefoy se figea et jeta un coup d'œil au-dessus de son épaule.

'' Quelqu'un même un beau duel a mort de vampire,'' dit Dumbledore sur le ton de la conversation. '' Mais tu disais… ah oui, que tu as réussi à introduire des mangemort vampire dans mon école ce que je l'admets, je croyais impossible… comment as-tu faite ?''

Mais Malefoy ne répondit pas : il écoutait toujours ce qui s'était produit en dessous et semblait presque aussi paralysée qu'Harry.

'' Peut-être que tu devras terminer le travail tout seul,'' suggéra Dumbledore. Qu'est-ce que tu feras si tes renforts se font repousser par la garde d'Elmira ? Comme tu l'as peut-être réalisé, il y a aussi des membres de l'ordre des Ancien phénix ici, ce soir. Mais après tout, tu n'as pas vraiment besoin d'aide… je n'ai aucune baguette magique à l'heure actuelle… je ne peux pas me défendre contre une goule assoiffée comme toi.

Malefoy se tourna juste vers lui.

'' Je vois,'' dit Dumbledore avec bonté, voyant que Malefoy ne bougeait ni ne parlait. '' Tu attend ta maîtresse de peur d'agir avant qu'elle ne te rejoignent.''

'' Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle pour agir. Gronda Malefoy, bien qu'il n'ait toujours entrepris aucune démarche pour blesser Dumbledore. '' C'est vous qui devriez être effrayé !''

'' Mais pourquoi ? Je ne pense pas que tu me tueras, Draco. Tuer pour une goule n'est pas exactement aussi facile que le croient les vampires innocents… alors dis-moi, pendant que nous attendons ta maîtresse et tes amis vampire… comment leur as-tu permis de venir jusqu'ici ? Il me semble qu'il t'a fallu longtemps pour trouver comment y parvenir.''

Malefoy semblait partagé entre le besoin urgent de crier, et celui de vomir. Il prit plusieurs longues inspirations, sans quitter Dumbledore des yeux, sa baguette se dirigeant directement sur le cœur de ce dernier. Enfin, voyant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour aller mieux, il se mit à parler.

'' J'ai dû réparer le Cabinet de disparition cassé par hinata et que personne n'a utilisé pendant des années. Montague y avait disparu quand hinata la projetée dedans l'année dernière.

'' Aaaah.'' le soupire de Dumbledore ressemblait presque à un gémissement. Il ferma les yeux pendant un moment. '' C'était intelligent… il y a, je crois que sa fonctionne par paire ?

'' L'autres est dans le magasin de Borgin et burkes,'' dit Malefoy, et il y a un sorte de passage qui les relie. Montague m'a dit que quand il était coincé dans celui de Poudlard, il était emprisonné dans le noir mais parfois il pouvait entendre ce qui se passait dans l'école, et parfois ce qui se passait dans le magasin, comme si le Cabinet pouvait voyager entre les deux mais quoiqu'il fasse personne ne pouvait l'entendre.

A la fin il a réussi à pratiquer l'Apparition pour s'en sortir, bien qu'il n'ait jamais passé son permis. Il en est presque mort.

Tout le monde a pensé que l'histoire était vraiment drôle, mais j'étais le seul à réaliser ce qu'elle voulait vraiment dire - même Borgin ne l'a pas compris - j'étais celui qui avait compris comment entrer dans Poudlard en utilisant les Cabinets une fois que celui qui était cassé serait réparé.

"Très bien pensé," murmura Dumbledore. "Ainsi, les mangemorts vampire pouvaient passer de chez Borgin et Burkes à l'école pour venir t'aider... Un plan intelligent, très intelligent... Et, comme tu l'as si bien dis, juste sous mon nez et celui du maître du néant…"

'' Ouais,'' dit Malefoy qui, bizarrement, semblait gagner en assurance et en courage sous le coup de l'éloge de Dumbledore. '' Ouais, vraiment !''

'' Mais il y a eu des fois,'' continua Dumbledore '' ou tu n'étais pas sûr de réussir à réparer le cabinet, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour cela que tu as recouru à des moyens plus grossiers tels que tenté ensorcelez la favorite pour qu'elle m'envoie un collier maudit mais que comme elle a un don de défense imprenable ta déjouer sans le vouloir en révélant a alucard que Rosmerta était sous contrôle mental et il a détruit le collier en plein ciel… ou encore le vin empoisonner d'eau bénite quand il y avait pas la moindre chance que je puisse le boire vu que sa m'aurais pas tuer…

'' Ouais bien, vous et Alucard n'aviez pas réalisé qui était derrière tout ça, hein ? '' Ricana Malefoy.

Dumbledore glissant vers le sol, la force de ses jambes s'amenuisant apparemment, et Harry tenta de lutter en vain contre l'enchantement qui le gardait prisonnier.

'' En fait, Alucard le savait depuis l'été passé, vu que c'est ta maîtresse Moka Black qui a tout révélée sous la frénésie du manque de sang. Il était sûr que c'était toi, vu que tu es la favori de sa sœur qui la trahis.''

'' Alors pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas tenté de m'arrêter ?'' exigea Malefoy.

'' Il a essayé Draco ! Sa mère gardais un œil sur toi sur ses ordre et pour ma part c'est le Professeur Rogue sur ses ordre aussi et sur les miens.

'' Il ne l'a pas fait pour suivre vos ordres ni eux de Alucard, il l'a fait parce qu'il l'avait promis a Erika –''

'' Naturellement, c'est ce qu'il t'a dit, Draco, mais-''

'' C'est un agent double, espèce de vielle imbécile d'humain, il ne travaille pas pour vous, ni Érika d'ailleurs vous pensez juste que c'est le cas ! Sinon Alucard lui accorderais aussi sa confiance mais ce n'est pas le cas!''

'' Nos opinions divergent sur ce point, Draco. Le fait que je fais confiance au professeur Rogue et a Erika Phénix-''

'' Bien, vous perdez votre bon sens !'' ricana Malefoy. '' Il n'a pas cessé de m'offrir son aide – pour avoir tout la gloire pour lui –pour pouvoir agir un peu- qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? C'est toi qui a offert le collier, c'était stupide, Alucard et lui aurait pu tout découvrir – mais je ne lui pas dit que je faisais dans la pièce aux exigences. Il va se réveiller demain matin et tout sera fini, il ne sera plus le favori du Vampire des ténèbres, il ne sera plus rien comparé à moi, rien !''

'' Très agréable,'' dit Dumbledore modérément. '' Nous aimons tous être récompensés après un dur labeur, naturellement… mais tu dois avoir eu un complice pour avoir tentée de ensorcelez la favorite de Alucard mais il a été déjoué par ses don de vampire de Hermione et – ah…''

Dumbledore ferma les yeux une fois de plus et inclina la tête, comme s'il était sur le point de tomber endormi.''' … naturellement... .Rosmerta. Combien de temps a-t-elle été sous la malédiction de l'imperium avant qu'Alucard brise son charme quand sa favorite a été attaquée par elle.

'' Vous comprenez enfin, hein ? Triompha Malefoy, mais comme je l'ai dit je ne visais pas sa femme. je voulais que sa soit Katie Bell qui soit victime et j'avais interdit rosemerta de lui lancer un sort a Hermione Phénix mais sa favorite Phénix s'est interposée en ressentant intention de rosmerta et comme elle a un don pour ressentir les lanceur de impérium vampirus a cause de Moka qui la tellement torturée avec elle a retourner le sort contre elle en rentrant en premier dans les toilette devant Katie. Triomphai Malefoy. Il y eut un autre hurlement au-dessous un peu plus fort que le premier. Malefoy regarda encore nerveusement par-dessus son épaule, puis revint à Dumbledore, qui continua, Donc cette pauvre rosmerta réveiller et arrêtée par les goules de Alucard fut forcée à être a saint-mangouste et tu avais perdu ton espionne. Et pour te vengée de lui, tu as empoisonnée le vin… bien sûr, tu a du commandée de l'eau bénite du ministère infiltrée par tes contacte au ministère. Sauf que l'eau bénite n'est mortelle que au pure vampire et parfois mortelle au hybride vampire. Mais pas au humain par contre…. oui très ingénieux. Pauvre qui, naturellement, ne penserait pas à vérifier une bouteille d'eau bénite église vu que ce pas du poison pour humain mais pour vampire… mais dis-moi, comment as-tu communiqué avec Rosemerta avant que Hermione et Alucard l'aille attaquer pour se défendre. Je pensais que Alucard surveillais tous les moyens de communication dans et hors de l'école avec sa magie birdlang.

'' Un miroir communicatif,'' dit Malefoy, comme s'il était obligé de continuer à parler, bien que la main qui tenait sa baguette magique soit prise de tremblement, étant pas un vampire mais une goule la loi des baguettes magique ne prenais pas compte de ça.

'' J'en avais une, elle avait l'autre, et je pouvais lui envoyer des messages du moins juste a ce que Alucard l'assomme en la réveillant et brisant le collier maudit.

'' Ce n'est pas la méthode secrète de communication qu'utilisait sa femme alors qu'elle était en prise humaine avec moka quand elle la torturait pour la libérée et aussi qui a inspirée idée pour l'Armée des vampires l'année dernière ?'' demanda Dumbledore. Son ton était léger et était celui de la conversation, mais Harry le vit encore glisser un peu plus au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

'' Ouais, je m'en suis inspiré, quand j'ai vu ombrage était brûler sur son miroir'' dit Malefoy, avec un sourire tordu. '' J'ai eu l'idée d'empoisonner le vin grâce a sa favorite de Hermione Phénix, en l'entendant parler à la bibliothèque au sujet de rusard n'identifiant pas les breuvages magique de l'eau bénite église et j'ai cru que était mortelle aussi pour les humain. Mais sa rendais seulement les demi-vampires fou de frénétique avant de mourir…

'' Sa ne m'étonne que tu n'aille pas dit insulte des Sang-de-Bourbe contre elle.

'' Elle est un phénix je n'ai plus le droit de insultée, sinon alucard me jetterais aussitôt a Askaban ou pire me tuer directement pour l'insulte vu que a présent Elmira l'autoriserais de me tuer et le ministère aussi l'a autorisée, Ça vous aurais gênée que je dise Sang de bourbe a un vampire, quand je suis sûr le point de vous dévorée vivant ?

'' Oui plus au moins, parfaitement, dit Dumbledore, et Harry vit son pied glisser sur le sol tandis qu'il luttait pour tenter de rester droit. "Mais quant à être sur le point me tuer, Draco, ça fait déjà de longues minutes que tu aurais pu le faire. Nous sommes complétement seuls. Je suis plus désarmé que tu ne l'as jamais rêvé, et tu n'as toujours pas agi..."

La bouche de Malefoy se contracta involontairement, comme s'il avait goûte quelque chose de très amère.

'' Maintenant, à propos ce soir,'' continua Dumbledore. '' J'aimerais bien savoir comment tu t'y es pris… tu as sur que j'étais parti de l'école ? Avec rosmerta a saint-mangouste tu ne pouvais pas être avertis j'en suis sûr…''

'' Effectivement mais j'ai vu Hinata et Élizabeth chantée un chanson alerte vers la forêt et j'ai compris que Alucard et vous était absent pour une chasse, il prétend toujours d'aller prendre un verre avec vous a pré-au-lard puis que vous seriez de retour et il a envoyée étrangement dans sa crypte Hermione qui a du sortir pendant que nous attaquions et étrangement les vampire du seigneur vampire des ténèbres l'évitais comme la peste la laissant passée elle et ses protéger comme si il était repoussée par son bouclier évidement.

'' Effectivement, Alucard a pris soin d'envoyée en défense sa favorite pour protéger la favorite de sa sœur et ses amis proche contre les vampires de son père. Et bien, j'ai vraiment pris un verre avec Alucard, si je puis dire… et je suis revenu… après une petite chasse, marmonna Dumbledore. Et tu as décidé de me tendre un piège ?''

'' Nous avons décidé de placer la marque des ténèbres au-dessus de la tour et vous obliger à vous dépêcher de revenir ici avec Alucard, pour voir qui avait été tué,'' dit Malefoy. '' Et ça a fonctionnée en moitié aurais bien aimé assommée ce gros con de vampire avec ma force de goule.

'' Bien… oui et non…'' dit Dumbledore. Mais dois-je suggéré, alors, que personne de sa famille n'a été assassiné !''

'' Quelqu'un est mort je crois,'' dit Malefoy et sa voix sembla monter d'une octave. '' Un de vos hommes humain de l'ordre… je ne sais pas qui, il faisait noir… j'étais censé attendre ici quand vos être revenu, mais les goules de alucard barrait le chemin aux autres…''

'' Oui, les fille de Elmira et les garçon de Alucard font très bien ça.'' dit Dumbledore. Il y eut une explosion et des cris en dessous plus forts que jamais ; ils retentirent comme si les gens se battaient dans l'escalier menant à Dumbledore, Malefoy et Harry, et Harry sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine invisible... quelqu'un était mort... Malefoy avait enjambé le corps... Mais qui était-ce ?

'' Il reste peu de temps, que ce soit le camp du néant ou celui des ténèbres qui gagne, indiqua Dumbledore. Profitons-en pour discuter des alternatives qui s'offrent à toi, Draco.''

'' De mes alternatives ! dit Malefoy glacialement avec force. '' Je me tiens devant vous avec une baguette magique chantée exprès par ma maîtresse – et je suis sur le point de vous tuer-''

'' Mon cher garçon, arrête de prétendre cela. Si tu voulais me tuer pour ton repas, tu l'aurais fait juste après m'avoir désarmé, tu ne te serais pas arrêter pour discuter agréablement de la façon dont tu avais tout orchestré.''

'' Je n'ai aucune alternative !'' dit Malefoy et il devint aussi soudainement aussi blême que Dumbledore. '' Je dois le faire ! Sinon il enverra des goules tuées tout ma famille en chasse de vampire! Comme avec les Parkinson.

'' Je comprends combien ta position est difficile,'' dit Dumbledore. '' Pourquoi penses-tu que je n'ai pas discuté de tout ça avec toi avant maintenant ? Je savais que tu serais tué si Lord Voldemort réalisait que son fis te suspectais.''

Malefoy grimaça à l'énoncé du nom.

'' Je n'ai pas osé te parler de la mission qu'il t'avais confié, au cas où il emploierait la legilmency contre toi,'' continua de confier Dumbledore. '' Mais nous pouvons enfin pleinement nous parler… aucun mal n'a été fait, tu n'as blessé personne, bien que tu ais beaucoup de chances que tes victimes involontaires aient survécus… je peux t'aider, drago et Alucard aussi. Il a acceptée Pansy pour la protéger il ferait pareille pour toi.

'' Non, vous ne pouvez pas et Alucard non plus. dit Malefoy, la main déformée par la rage tenant sa baguette magique tremblant clairement. '' Aucun phénix ne peut m'aider. Il m'a dit que si je ne le faisais pas, il me tuerait je n'ai pas le choix.

'' Viens du coté du néant, Draco, et nous pourrons te cacher plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Qui plus est, Alucard peut envoyée des goules de l'ordre a ta mère dès ce soir pour la cacher aussi. Ton père est en sécurité à Azkaban à l'heure actuelle vu que ces les goules Elizabeth balthory qui en ont pris possession a défaut du détraqueur. Quand le moment viendra nous pourront aussi le protéger… viens du bon coté celui du néant, Draco… tu n'es pas un tueur…''

Malefoy regarda Dumbledore.

'' Mais j'ai déjà été trop loin, non ?'' dit-il lentement. '' Ils pensaient que je mourrais en essayant, mais je suis toujours en vie… et vous êtes à ma merci… c'est moi qui tiens la baguette… et je peux vous donner le coup de grâce…''

'' Non, Draco,'' dit Dumbledore tranquillement. C'est la grâce que je peux t'accorder qui importe, pas la tienne, et c'est ça qui compte.''

Malefoy ne répondit pas. Sa bouche était ouverte, la main tenant sa baguette magique tremblant toujours. Harry pensa qu'il la laisserait tomber -

Mais soudainement des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier et, une seconde plus tard, Malefoy était repoussé à l'écart par quatre personnes portant de longues robes noires, s'étalant le long des remparts. Toujours paralysé, ses yeux les regardant sans ciller, Harry regardé avec terreur les quatre étrangers : les mangemort semblaient avoir gagné le combat qui avait si longtemps fait rage.

Un homme au visage ridé et aux regards étrangement fou partir d'un rire glacial et idiot.

'' Dumbledore sans défense !'' dit-il, et il se tourna vers une petite femme trapue paraissant être sa sœur et qui grimaçait ardûment. '' Dumbledore sans baguette, Dumbledore tout seul ! bien joué goule Draco, bien joué !''

'' Bonsoir Amycus,'' dit Dumbledore calmement, comme s'il accueille l'homme à une partie de thé. '' Et tu as amené alector aussi… charmant…''

La femme rit nerveusement.

"Tu penses vraiment que tes petites blagues pourront t'aider sur ton lit de mort ?" railla-telle.

'' Des plaisanteries ? Non, non, ça s'appelle de la politesse, '' répondit Dumbledore. Fais-le,'' dit l'étranger le plus proche de Harry, un homme grand et imposant aux cheveux gris, donc la longue robe noir de mangemort semblait être pour lui inconfortablement serrée. Il avait une voix comme Harry n'avait jamais entendu : une sorte de râpage de voix mais avec un fort accent transylvaniens comme Élizabeth mais sans être glacial mais tout aussi sauvage.

Harry put sentir un mélange puissant de saleté, de sueur et, sans aucun doute, de sang venant de lui. Ses mains dégoûtantes se terminaient par de longs ongles jaunâtres.

'' Est-ce vous, Fenrir ? demanda Dumbledore.

'' C'est exact,'' râpa l'autre. Heureux de me voir, Dumbledore ?''

'' Non, je ne peux pas vraiment dire que c'est le cas d'avoir l'ennemi numéro 1 des balthory ici.

Fenrir Greyback grimaça, révélant des dents pointus, du sang s'écoulait goutte à goutte le long de son menton et il se lécha ses lèvres lentement, de façon obscène.

'' Mais tu sais à quel point j'aime les gosses, Dumbledore.''

'' Dois-je comprend que vous n'attaquez plus les villages roumain même sans pleine lune maintenant ? C'est très inhabituel pour les loups garous. Vous avez développé un tel goût pour la chair humaine que vous ne pouvez vous en satisfaire une fois par mois ?''

'' Exactement, dit Greyback. '' Ça te choque, hein, Dumbledore ? Ça t'effraye ?

'' Et bien, je ne peux pas dire que ça ne me dégoûte pas un peu, '' dit Dumbledore. '' Et, oui, je suis choquer que Draco vous ai invité ici, parmi toutes les personnes qu'il aurait pu amenée à l'école ou vivent ses amis et aussi la comtesse sanglante de Transylvanie qui est en plus la nouvelle ministre de Transylvanie…''

'' Je ne l'ai pas invité,'' dit Malefoy dans un souffle. Il ne regardait pas Greyback ; il ne semblait même pas vouloir lui jeter un coup d'œil. '' Je ne savais pas qu'il allait venir –''

'' Je n'aurais manqué un voyage pour un duel sanglant avec notre ministre Élizabeth balthory a poudlard pour rien au monde, Dumbledore, râpa Greyback. Pas quand il y a tant de chatte mineur à violer… délicieux, délicieux… et il leva un de ces ongles jaunes pour s'en servir comme cure-dent, étant un regard mauvais à Dumbledore.

"Je pourrais vous faire la même chose, Dumbledore..."

"Non," dit le quatrième mangemort brusquement. Il avait un gros visage brutal. "Nous avons des ordres. Draco doit le faire. Maintenant, Draco, fais-le vite."

Malefoy montrait moins de résolution que jamais. Il semblait terrifié, regardant le visage de Dumbledore, qui était encore plus pâle, et beaucoup moins en forme qu'Habituellement, tandis qu'il glissait au bas du mur de Rampart.

"Il n'en a plus pour longtemps de toute façon, si tu veux mon avis !" dit l'homme au regard fou à l'attention de sa sœur qui rit nerveusement. '' Regardez-le – qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, dumby ?''

''Oh, je suis un peu moins résistant qu'autrefois, j'ai des réflexes un peu plus lents, Amycus,'' dit Dumbledore. '' Je vieillis en bref… un jour, peut-être la même chose t'arrivera… si tu fini pas dévorée vivante par les goules de Elmira.''

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, hein, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" hurla le mangemort, soudainement violent. "Toujours le même, hein, Dumby, tu parles mais tu n'agis pas, tu n'agis jamais, je ne sais même pas pourquoi le seigneur vampire des ténèbres veut prendre la peine de te tuer ! Allez, Draco, fais-le !

Mais à ce moment, il y eut des bruits étouffés en dessous et une voix cria, "Ils ont bloqué les escaliers - Reducto ! REDUCTO !" foutu favorite bouclier dégage de la! non ALUCARD AAAAAAAG

Le cœur de Harry bondit : ainsi ces quatre-là n'avaient pas éliminé toute l'opposition et Alucard en avais blessée un, et mais avaient simplement combattu jusqu'à atteindre la tour, et, d'après ce qu'il pouvait entendre, avaient créé une barrière derrière eux -

"Maintenant, Draco, vite avant que le fis du néant arrive !" dit l'homme au visage brutal en colère.

Mais la main de Malefoy tremblait tellement qu'il pouvait à peine viser.

'' Je vais m'en occuper, '' gronda greyback, se déplaçant vers Dumbledore, ses mains prêtes à le saisir, ses dents sorties.

'' J'ai dit non ! cria l'homme au visage brutal; il y eut un flash de lumière et le loup garou fut poussé à l'écart ; il heurta les remparts et chancela, semblant furieux. Le cœur de Harry battait tellement fort qu'il semblait impossible que personne ne s'aperçoive de sa présence, emprisonné par le charme de Dumbledore - s'il pouvait seulement bouger, il pourrait lancer un sort sous sa cape –

"Draco, fais-le, ou bouge-toi, que l'un d'entre nous puisse obéie a ta maîtresse – cria la nouvelle femme d'une voix glacial et perçante, mais à ce moment précis la porte de la tour vola en l'éclat et Rogue apparut, sa baguette magique à la main, ses yeux noirs balayant la scène, passant du Dumbledore effondrée contre le mur aux quatre mangemorts, y compris le loup-garou et à malefoy.

'' Nous avons un problème, Rogue, '' dit Amycus, dont les yeux de la baguette magique étaient fixés sur Dumbledore. La nouvelle goule de belle ne semble pas capable de –''

Mais quelqu'un d'autre avait prononcé le nom de Rogue, doucement.

"Séverus..."

Le son effraya Harry plus que tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre ce soir. Pour la première fois, Dumbledore suppliait. Rogue ne dit rien, mais s'avança et poussa Malefoy rudement à l'écart. Les trois mangemorts reculèrent sans un mot. Même le loup-garou sembla effrayé.

Rogue regarda Dumbledore pendant un moment, la révulsion et les haines gravées dans les rides de son visage.

"Séverus... S'il te plait..."

Rogue leva sa baguette magique et la dirigea droit sur Dumbledore.

"Avada Kedavra !"

Un jet de lumière verte partit du bout de la baguette de Rogue et frappa Dumbledore en pleine poitrine. Le cri d'horreur que poussa Harry ne le quitta jamais ; silencieux et immobile, il fut forcé de regarder pendant que Dumbledore était projeté dans l'air : pendant une demi seconde, il sembla comme suspendu sous le crâne luisant, puis il retomba lentement en arrière, comme une grande poupée de chiffon, par-dessus la muraille, hors de vue.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28 : La fuite du Prince

Harry se sentait comme s'il avançait à toute vitesse dans l'espace; ça n'était pas arrivé… ça ne pourrait pas être arrivé…

'' Hors d'ici, c'est fini fuyez rapidement avant le fis du néant arrive'' a dit Rogue.

Il saisit Malefoy par la nuque et le forçat à partir par la porte avant les autres; Greyback et le frère courtaud et la sœur suivirent, ces dernières haletantes avec agitation. Comme ils disparurent par la porte, Harry se rendit compte qu'il pouvait se déplacer de nouveau. Ce qui le tenait maintenant paralysée contre le mur n'était pas la magie, mais l'horreur et le choc. Il jeta la cape d'invisibilité de côté comme le Mangemort au visage brutal, le dernier à quitter le sommet de la tour, disparaissait par la porte.

'' Pétrificus totalus !''

Le mangemort mortel s'est attaché comme si frappé par le dos avec quelque chose de solide et est tombé par terre, rigide comme un personnage de cire, mais il avait à peine frappée le plancher que Alucard en mode libérée le projetais a main nue lui brisant le dos a travers le couloir ignorant qu'Harry l'escaladait et descendait l'escalier obscurci.

La terreur déchirait le cœur d'Harry… il devait arriver à Dumbledore et il devait attraper Rogue pour que Elizabeth le traque et le tue dévorée vivant en nommant son nom…. D'une façon ou d'une autres les deux choses étaient liées… il pourrait changer complétement ce qui était arrivé s'il les avait tous les deux ensemble… Dumbledore ne pouvait pas être mort.

Il sauta les dix dernière marches de l'escalier circulaire et s'arrêta où il atterrit, sa baguette magique levée. Le couloir vaguement éclairé était plein de poussière; la moitié du plafond semblait être tombée; et une bataille faisait rage devant lui, mais comme il essayait de discerner qui se battait que, il entendit le cri d'une voix détestée, '' C'est fini c'est le moment d'y aller avant que les hommes du néant revient en force.'' Et vit que Rogue disparaissait au coin éloigné du couloir; lui et Malefoy semblaient avoir traversé le combat indemnes. Comme Harry plongea après suivis en renfort par un hinata enragée qui empêchaient les vampires de l'attaquer en les plaquant au sol leur brisant le dos. Comme Harry plongea après eux, un des lutteurs se détacha de la rixe et lui vola vers lui; C'était le loup-garou, Fenrir. Il fut sur Harry avant qu'il ne puisse lever sa baguette magique : Harry tombait en arrière, ses cheveux emmêlés et sale sur son visage, la puanteur de la sueur et du sang humain emplissant son nez et sa bouche, le souffle avide chaud sur sa gorge quand un coup de fouet se fait sentir et se retrouvais pétrifier par la comtesse sanglante ne forme libérée et enragée.

Harry sentit fenrir s'écrouler mais Élizabeth s'emparais de son corps et l'expulsais par la fenêtre direct dans le lac du parc.

'' Cours après ces traître Capitaine dit Élizabeth avec un sourire sauvage. Ta copine est à l'abri dans la crypte.

Elizabeth détournais par son immunité de vampire un rayon vers son lanceur qui le ratais de peu. Ses pieds rencontrèrent quelque chose de mou et glissant sur le plancher et il trébucha : Il y avait deux corps couchés là, couchés face contre terre dans une un bain de sang, mais il n'y avait pas le temps pour les examiner.

Harry vit des cheveux brun meurtrière comme des flammes voler devant lui : Hermione la favorite attaquais en forme libérée le Mangemort grumeleux Amycus qui lui jetais sort après sort mais son bouclier les renvoyais contre lui et hurlais quand un cruxio le frappais en pleine riais sottement : Idiot de mangemort aucun sort ne peut me frapper a cause je suis LA FEMME DU MAITRE DU NÉANT.

'' Impedimenta!'' Hurlais Harry.

'' Bien jouer mais je me débrouillais pas mal avec lui Harry. Cours.

Hermione se précipitais tout coraux dehors sur Amycus et le mordais comme une proie a la chasse : il poussa un cri aigu de douleur semblable à celui d'un cerf qu'un vampire chassais, glissant hors de vue derrière Hermione, le professeur McGonagall et Lupin, chacun d'eux luttant contre un Mangemort. Au-delà d'eux Harry vit Tonks se battre contre un énorme sorcier blonde qui envoyait des malédictions volants dans toutes les directions qui ricochaient sur des murs autour d'eux, fendant la pierres, brisant a fenêtre la plus proche et se fait assommée par a la stupeur de tous par Pansy Phénix la nouveau née vampire des phénix qui le mordais en plein dents.

'' Harry, d'où viens tu'' cria Pansy, mais il n'y avait pas de temps pour lui répondre. Il baissait la tête et courut en avant, évitant étroitement une explosion qui a éclaté au dessus de sa tête, le douchant de particules du mur. Rogue ne devait pas s'échapper, il devait rattraper Rogue.

'' Prends ça !'' a crié le Professeur McGonagall et Harry a entrevue le Mangemort femelle Alector, courir loin en bas du couloir avec ses bras sur sa tête, son frère directement derrière elle. Il se lança après eux mais son pied s'accrocha sur quelque chose et le moment suivant il était couché en travers des jambes de quelqu'un. Regardant autour de lui, il voyait le visage blanche de hinata, mais aussi le visage de son favori Neville contre le planchée. Au pied d'une goule frénétique assommée.

'' Hinata, Neville, est-tu ?

'' On va bien, hinata s'est juste fait assommée par une goule détraquer que j'ai réussi à pétrifier. Harry. Rogue et Malefoy… a couru devant.

'' Je sais, je les suis !'' a dit Harry, jetant un sort l'énorme Mangemort au coup sanglant qui venais de se relever malgré la blessure, qui avais causé la plupart du chaos. L'homme poussa à nouveau un hurlement de douleur comme le charme le frappa en plein visage; Il roula au loin, stupéfait et bougea ensuite vers le frère et la sœur. Harry se leva tant bien que mal du plancher et a commença à sprinter le long du couloir, ignorant les coups venant vers lui, les hurlements des autres lui criant de revenir et l'appel muet des figures sur les terres dont il ignorait le destin...

Il dérapa au coin, ses chaussures glissantes avec le sang; Rogue avait une bonne avance. Était-il possible qu'il soit déjà entrée dans le cabinet dans la salle sur demande ou l'ordre avait-il pris les mesure pour couper tout fuite de se coté la pour empêcher les Mangemort de repartir par cette voie ? Il n'entendait rien que ses martèlements de pieds, les battements de son cœur comme il se précipitait le long du couloir vide suivant, mais découvrit une empreinte de pas sanglante qui montrait qu'au moins un des Mangemorts s'enfuyant s'était dirigé vers les portes d'entrée - peut-être la chambre des nécessités était bloquée-

Il dérapa autour d'un autre coin et un sort vola devant lui; il plongea derrière une armure qui éclata. Il vit le frère et la sœur descendant l'escalier de marbre et leur jeta des sorts, mais frappa juste quelques sorcières à perruques dans des portraits sur le palier, qui se dirigèrent en poussant des cris stridents vers des peintures voisines. Comme il jaillissait de l'épave d'armure, Harry entendit plus de cris et de hurlements; d'autres gens dans le château semblaient s'être réveillés ...-

Il se jeta vers un raccourci, espérant rattraper le frère et la sœur et s'approcher de Rogue et Malefoy, qui devaient sûrement avoir atteint les terres à présent. Se souvenant de sauter la marche qui disparaît à mi-chemin en bas de l'escalier caché, il fit irruption par une tapisserie en bas d'un couloir où un certain nombre de pouf souffles déconcertés et vêtus de pyjamas étaient debout.

'' Harry ! Nous avons entendu un bruit et quelqu'un a dit quelque chose à propos de la marque des ténèbres –'' a commencé Ernie Macmillan.

'' HORS DU CHEMIN ! a hurlé Harry, frappant deux garçons de côté comme il courait vers le palier et plus bas le reste de l'escalier de marbre. Les portes d'entrée de chêne avaient été détruites, il y avait des salissures de sang de vampire sur les dalles et plusieurs étudiants terrifiés étaient debout entassées pelé mêle contre les murs, un ou deux serrant toujours leur bras sur leur visage.

Le sablier géant de Gryffindor avait été frappé par un sort et les rubis dans tombaient toujours, avec un fracas sonore, sur les dalles vola à travers le vestibule et dehors dans les terres sombres : Il pouvait juste discerner trois formes courant à travers la pelouse, se dirigeant vers les portes au-delà desquelles elles pourraient transplaner - l'énorme Mangemort blond mordu par Pansy et, avec une certaine avance sur lui, Rogue et Malefoy...

L'air froid de la nuit déchirait les poumons de Harry comme il s'est jetait après eux; il vit un flash de lumière de loin qui pendant un instant refléta la silhouette de ses proies. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était n'étant pas encore assez près pour pouvoir viser avec un sort –

Un autre flash, des cris, des jets de lumière en représailles de lumière et Harry comprit : Hagrid était apparu de sa cabine et essayait d'empêcher l'évasion de Mangemorts et quoique chaque souffle mettait ses poumons en lambeaux et que le point dans sa poitrine ressemblait à du feu, Harry courut à tout vitesse comme une voix spontanée dans sa tête dit : Pas Hagrid… pas Hagrid également…

Quelque chose attrapait Harry durement dans son dos et lui il tomba en avant, son visage frappant la terre, le sang coulant de ses deux narines : Il savait en se retournant, sa baguette magique prête, que le frère et la sœur qu'il avait devancé par le raccourci s'approchaient derrière lui...

"Impedimenta!" hurla-d 'il comme il se retournait à nouveau, s'accroupissant près de la terre sombre et miraculeusement son sort frappa l'un d'entre eux, qui trébucha et tombait, entraînant l'autre; Harry sauta sur ses pieds et courut après Rogue.

Et il vit alors le contour énorme d'Hagrid, illuminé par la lumière de la lune montante révélée soudainement de derrière les nuages; le Mangemort blond lançait sort après sort sur le garde-chasse; mais la force immense d'Hagrid et la peau durcie qu'il avait héritée de sa mère de géante semblait le protéger. Rogue et Malefoy, cependant, couraient toujours ; ils seraient bientôt au-delà des portes, capables de transplaner – Harry se fendit devant Hagrid et son adversaire, visa le dos de Rogue hurla, "Stupéfix!" Il le manqua; le jet de lumière rouge s'envola au dessus de la tête de Rogue; Rogue cria,

"Cours, Draco!" Et se tourna. Vingt mètres les séparant, lui et Harry se regardèrent avant de lever leurs baguettes magiques simultanément.

'' Cruci''

Mais Rogue contra le sort, frappant Harry avant qu'il ne puisse l'achever; Harry roula et se releva de terre reculant de nouveau comme le mangemort énorme derrière lui hurlait.

'' Incendio !'' Harry entendit un bruit d'explosion et une lumière orange dansante se répandit sur eux; la maison d'Hagrid était en feu.

"Crockdur est là dedans, malfaisants!" beugla Hagrid.

"Cruc-" hurla Harry pour la deuxième fois, visant la silhouette devant lui illuminée dans la lueur du feu dansant, mais Rogue bloqua le charme de nouveau. Harry pourrait le voir se moquer.

'' Aucun sort Impardonnable de votre part, Potter !'' cria-t-il par-dessus le bruit des flammes,

Les hurlements d'Hagrid et les glapissements sauvages de Crockdur pris au piège.

"Vous n'avez pas le nerf ou la capacité-"

"Incarc-" hurla Harry, mais Rogue fit dévier le charme avec une chiquenaude presque paresseuse de son bras.

"Répondez!" Harry lui a crié. "Battez vous, espèce de lâche "

"Le lâche, m'avez-vous appelé, Potter ?" a crié Rogue. "Votre père ou sa tueuse de sœur ne m'attaquait jamais à moins qu'il ne soit quatre contre un, que l'appelleriez-vous, je me demande ?"

'' Stupé-''

'' Bloqué à mainte reprises et de nouveau jusqu'à ce que vous appreniez à tenir votre bouche et votre esprit fermés, Potter!' se moqua Rogue, faisant dévier le sort à nouveau.

'' Venez maintenant !'' cria-t-il au Mangemort énorme derrière Harry. Il est temps de partir avant que les renforts du ministère de Transylvanie n'apparaisse-''

'' Impedi-''

Mais avant qu'il puisse finir ce sort, une douleur atroce tortura Harry; il tomba à la renverse dans l'herbe. Quelqu'un criait, il allait sûrement mourir de cette agonie, Rogue allait le torturer à la mort ou jusqu'à la folie-

"Non!" a hurlé la voix de Rogue et la douleur s'arrêta aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencé; Harry était couché plié sur l'herbe sombre, tenant sa baguette magique et haletant; Rogue quelque part criait, "avez-vous oublié nos ordres ? Potter appartient au seigneur vampire des ténèbres - nous devons le laisser! Partons! Partons!"

Et Harry sentit la terre tremblé sous son visage comme le frère et la sœur et l'énorme Mangemort obéirent, courant vers les portes. Harry prononça un hurlement inintelligible de colère : a cet instant, il ne se souciait pas s'il a vivrait ou mourrait. Se remettant à nouveau sur ses pieds, il chancela aveuglément vers Rogue, l'homme qu'il détestait maintenant autant Alucard qu'il détestait son père maudit Voldemort lui-même.

'' Sectum-''

Rogue donna un petit coup à sa baguette magique et le sort fut repoussé encore une fois; mais Harry n'était plus très loin maintenant et il pouvait voir le visage de Rogue clairement : il n'était plus moqueur ou railleur; les flammes révélaient un visage plein de colère rassemblant tous ses pouvoir de concentration, Harry pensa, Levi-

'' Non, Potter !'' cria Rogue. Il y eut une forte explosion et Harry fut projeté en arrière, frappant la terre durement de nouveau;

Cette fois sa baguette magique s'envola de sa main. Il pouvait entendre les hurlements d'Hagrid et de crockdur hurlant comme Rogue approchait et le regardait de haut où il était couché, sans baguette et sans défense comme Dumbledore l'avait été. Le visage pâle de Rogue, illuminé par la cabane flambante, était recouvert de haine tout comme avant qu'il ne tue Dumbledore.

'' Vous osez utilises les charmes de Erika contre moi, Potter ? C'est moi et elle qui les a inventée- moi, le prince Vampire de sang mêlé ! Et vous tourneriez nos inventions contre moi, comme son salle frère, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne pense pas… non''

Harry avait plongé vers sa baguette magique; Rogue y jeta un sort et elle vola loin dans l'obscurité et hors de vue.

'' Tuez-moi alors, '' a haleté Harry, qui ne sentait aucune crainte du tout, mais seulement de la rage et du mépris. '' Tuez-moi comme vous l'avez tué, vous êtes aussi lâche que Erika Phénix!''

'' NE-'' cria Rogue et son visage était soudainement dément, inhumain, comme s'il souffrait autant que le chien glapissante des hurlements coincé dans la maison brûlante derrière eux –'' ME TRAITEZ PAS DE LÂCHE COMME CETTE TUEUSE D'ERIKA PHÉNIX!''

Et il a fendit l'air : Harry se sentit chauffé à blanc, semblable au fouet quelque chose l'avait frappé en travers de la figure et il fut envoyé en arrière dans la terre. Des flashes de lumière apparurent devant ses yeux et pendant un instant tout souffle sembla être parti de son corps, alors il entendit un bruit d'ailes au-dessus de lui et quelque chose d'énorme obscurcit les étoiles. Salem phénix avait volé sur Rogue, qui chancela en arrière comme les griffes tranchantes comme un rasoir le tranchaient, comme Harry s'asseyait sa tête frottant toujours de son dernier contact avec la terre, il vit que rogue ensanglantée comme Alucard en troisième année courait aussi vite qu'il pouvait, l'énorme bête s'agitant derrière lui et hurlant comme Harry ne l'avait jamais entendu hurler- LA MORT FRAPPERA SEVERUS ROGUE

Harry lutta pour se remettre sur ses pieds, regardant autour de soi groggy pour trouver sa baguette magique, espérant poursuivre de nouveau rogue, mais tout en fouillant avec se doigts l'herbe, se débarrassant des brindilles, il savait que ce serait trop tard, au moment où il avait retrouva sa baguette magique, il se retourna seulement pour voir que l'hippogriffe tournait autour des portes. Rogue s'était débrouillé pour transplaner juste au-delà des frontières de l'école des qui a entendu les cris de guerre des phénix.

'' Hagrid, Alucard !'' a murmuré Harry, toujours confus, regardant autour de lui. '' Hagrid ?''

Il trébucha vers la maison brûlante comme une énorme silhouette apparut des flammes portant crockdur sur son dos. Avec un cri de reconnaissance, Harry s'écroula sur ses genoux; il tremblait dans chaque membre, son corps lui faisait mal partout et son souffle arrivait en coups douloureux.

« Oui tout va bien Harry? Tu vas bien? Parle-moi Harry...

L'énorme visage chevelu d'hagrid dansait au dessus Harry, masquant les étoiles.

Harry pourrait sentir le bois brûlé et les poils de chien; il tendit la main et sentit la chaleur rassurante de crockdur et son corps tremblant à côté de lui.

"Je vais bien," haleta Harry. "Et toi?" "' Bien sur que je le suis ... l'en faut plus que ça pour me finir."

Hagrid mit ses mains sous les bras d'Harry et l'e leva avec une telle force que les pieds d'Harry quittèrent momentanément la terre avant qu'Hagrid ne le mette tout droit de nouveau. Il pouvait voir que le sang coulait goutte à goutte en bas de la joue d'Hagrid d'une coupure profonde sous son œil, qui se gonflait rapidement.

"Nous devrions éteindre ta maison," a dit Harry, "'le charme c'est Aguamenti'..."

"Savait que c'était quelque chose comme ça," marmonna Hagrid et il leva un parapluie rose à fleurs qui brûlait et dit, "Aguamenti!"

Un jet d'eau s'envola du bout du parapluie. Harry leva le bras qui tenait sa baguette magique, qui semblait de plomb et a murmura "Aguamenti" lui aussi : Ensemble, lui et Hagrid versèrent de l'eau sur la maison jusqu'à ce que la dernière flamme ait été éteinte.

'' Ce n'est pas trop mal,'' a dit Hagrid avec bon espoir quelques minutes plus tard, regardant l'épave fumante. '' Rien que Alucard et Dumbledore ne soit capable de réparer''…''

Harry a sentit une douleur aiguë dans son estomac au son de ce nom. Dans le silence et le calme, l'horreur montait à l'intérieur de lui.

'' Hagrid…''

"J'étais en train d'attacher un couple de pieds de bowtruckle quand je les ai entendus arriver," dit Hagrid tristement, regardant toujours fixement sa cabane détruite. "Elles ont été brûlé jusqu'aux brindilles, pauvres petites choses..."

"Hagrid..."

"Mais qu'est ce qui arrivé, Harry ? J'ai juste vu des mangemorts se diriger hors du château, mais que diable faisait rogue avec eux ? Où est-il parti - était il en train de les chasser?"

"Il..." Harry s'éclaircit la gorge; c'était sec de panique et de fumée. "Hagrid, il a tué..."

"Tué ?" dit Hagrid fortement, regardant Harry. "Rogue a tué ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes Harry ? »

"Dumbledore," dit Harry. "Rogue a tué. Dumbledore."

Hagrid l'a simplement regardé, le peu de son visage que l'on pourrait voir complétement blanc, perplexe.

"Dumbledore quoi, Harry ?"

"Il est mort. Rogue l'a tué..."

"Ne dis pas ça" a dit Hagrid brutalement. "Rogue tue Dumbledore – ne soit pas stupide, Harry. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

'' Il dit ça a cause son âme existe plus dit alucard qui arrivais en boitant et couverte de sang humain.

'' Je l'ai vu faire''...

'' Tu n'as pas pu.

'' Alucard la confirmée c'est un faucheur d'âme.

Hagrid secoua la tête; son expression incrédule, mais compatissante et Harry savait que Hagrid pensait qu'il avait pris un coup à la tête, qu'il a était embrouillé peut-être par les conséquences d'un sort mais que Alucard le confirme et connaissant sa réputation de détester mentir sur la mort de quelqu'un il en était sonnée.

"Ce que a du arriver c'est, Dumbledore a dut dire à rogue d'aller avec eux, les mangemorts," dit Hagrid avec assurance. "Je suppose qu'il doit garder sa couverture. Regarde, nous allons te ramener à l'école. Allons, Harry et Alucard..."

Harry ni Alucard n'a pas essayé de discuter ou d'expliquer. Il tremblait toujours incontestablement.

Hagrid découvrirait bien assez tôt, bien trop tôt... Comme ils se dirigeaient en arrière vers le château, Harry vit que beaucoup de ses fenêtres étaient éclairées pouvait imaginer, clairement, les scènes à l'intérieur comme les gens se déplaçaient de pièce en pièce, se disant à chacun que des Mangemorts étaient entrés, que la Marque brillait sur poudlard, que quelqu'un devait avoir été tué...

Les portes d'entrée de chêne étaient debout ouvertes devant eux, de la lumière inondait l'allée et la pelouse. Lentement, de façon incertaine, des gens vêtus de robes descendaient en bas des marches, regardant autour d'eux nerveusement en quête de signes des Mangemorts qui s'étaient enfuis dans la nuit.  
Les yeux d'Harry, cependant, étaient fixés sur le sol au pied de la tour la plus grande.  
Il imaginait qu'il pouvait voir une foule noire entassée pèle mêle couchée dans l'herbe là, quoiqu'il soit vraiment trop loin voir quelque chose de ce genre. Comme il regardait fixement muettement la place où il pensait que le corps de Dumbledore devait être couché, cependant, il vit que les gens commençaient à se déplacer par là.-

"Qu'est ce qu'ils regardent?" dit Hagrid, comme lui et Harry s'approchaient du front de château, crockdur se tenant aussi près qu'il pouvait de leurs chevilles. "Qu'est ce qui est étendu sur l'herbe ?" ajouta Hagrid brusquement, se dirigeant maintenant vers le pied de la Tour d'Astronomie, où une petite foule se rassemblait.

"Tu vois, Harry ? Juste au pied de la tour ? Là où la Marque... non ... tu ne pense pas que quelqu'un a été jeté - ?"

Hagrid se tut, ses pensées apparemment trop horrible pour s'exprimer à haute voix. Harry marcha à côté de lui, sentant les douleurs dans son visage et ses jambes où les sorts divers de la dernière demi heure l'avaient frappé, quoique d'une façon curieusement isolée, comme si quelqu'un près de lui les subissait. Ce qui était réel et inéluctable était la pression terrible qu'il sentait dans son poitrine...

Lui, Alucard et Hagrid déplacèrent, comme dans un rêve, à travers la foule murmurante jusque devant elle, où les élèves sidérés et les enseignants avaient laissé un trou.

Harry entendit le gémissement d'Hagrid de douleur et de choc, mais il ne s'arrêtai pas; il marcha lentement en avant jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint la place où Dumbledore gisait et se soit accroupi par terre à côté de lui. Il avait su qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir du moment qui le sort de lien que Dumbledore avait placé sur lui avait été levé, sut que ça ne pouvait être arrivé seulement parce que son lanceur était mort, mais il n'y avait toujours aucune préparation contre le fait de le voir ici, les jambes et les bras étalés, brisé : le sorcier le plus grand qu'Harry ait jamais, ou ne rencontrerait jamais.

Les yeux de Dumbledore étaient fermés; si ce n'était l'angle étrange de ses brasais pieds, il pouvait être endormi. Harry l'étendit, redressa les lunettes en demi-lune sur le nez courbé et essuya un filet de sang de la bouche avec sa manche propre. Alors il regarda le vieux visage sage et essayé d'absorber la vérité énorme et incompréhensible : que jamais de nouveau Dumbledore ne lui parlerait, jamais plus il ne l'aiderait-

La foule murmura derrière Harry. Après ce qui ressembla à une longue période de temps,

Il prit conscience qu'il était à genoux sur quelque chose de dur et regarda en bas.

Le médaillon qu'ils avaient réussi à voler tant d'heures auparavant était tombé de la poche de Dumbledore. Il s'était ouvert, peut-être en raison de la force avec laquelle il avait frappé le sol. Et bien qu'il ne puisse pas sentir plus de choc ou d'horreur ou de tristesse qu'il ne sentait déjà, Harry sut, comme il le prenait, qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas - -

Il vit Alucard prit le médaillons dans ses mains mais le rejetais avec déception et était anéanti aussi en marmonnant c'est un faux il contient rien appétissant pour moi. Harry vit qui avais raison, il n'était ni aussi grand que le médaillons il se rappelait de l'avoir vu dans la Pensive avec Alucard, ni les inscriptions qu'il y avait dessus. Aucun signe de S orné que l'on supposait être la marque de Serpentard. De plus, il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur, sauf les débris d'un parchemin plié coincé fermement à l'endroit ou un portrait devait avoir été.

Automatiquement, sans vraiment penser a ce qu'il fessait, Harry ramassa a la suite de Alucard le fragment de parchemin, l'ouvrit et lu grâce à la lumières des nombreuses baguettes magiques qui avaient maintenant été allumées derrière lui :

Au futur seigneur vampire sombre maudit

Je sais que je serai mort longtemps avant que vous ne lisiez ceci, mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moi qui aie découvert votre secret en commune avec Erika Phénix. J'ai volé le vrai horcruxe pour le donner au maître du néant Phénix qui porte le surnom de Benoit Black Phénix pour qui le détruisent et vous volez votre âme.

Je fais face a la mort des vampires dans l'espoir que quand vous le rencontrerez votre égal qui partage votre héritage, vous serez assez faible pour être dévorée vivant par Elmira Phénix la fondatrice de Poudlard.

R.A.B.

Harry ne savait, ni ne se souciait de ce que le message signifiait pour alucard surtout. Seule une chose importait; ce n'était pas un horcrux. Dumbledore s'était affaibli en buvant le breuvage magique épouvantable pour rien. Harry chiffonna le parchemin dans sa main, et ses yeux brûlèrent de larme comme derrière lui. Crockdur commença à hurler tout comme Alucard.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29 : La complainte de Alucard phénix et la victoire de Rosalie.

Alucard s'approchais de lui et le pris par l'épaule.

'' Viens cousin. »

« Non alucard »

« Tu ne peux pas rester ici, Harry. »

« Non »

Il ne voulait pas quitter Dumbledore, il ne voulait bouger nulle part. La main d'Alucard tremblait sur son épaule. Puis une autre voix dit « Harry viens »

Une plus petite et plus chaude main serrait la sienne et le tirait plus haut. Il obéit à cette pression sans vraiment y penser. Il réalisa seulement comme il marchait à travers la foule et d'après une odeur de fleurs dans l'air, que c'était sa copine Ginny qui le menait vers le château.

Des voix indéchiffrables le frappaient, des sanglots et des cris et des lamentations s'enfonçaient dans la nuit, mais Harry et Ginny continuait à marcher, arrivant dans le hall d'entrée. Les visages flottaient au bord de la vision d'Harry, les gens le contemplaient, murmurant, se demandant, et les rubis de gryffondor s'écoulaient sur le sol comme une chute de sang comme ils se frayaient un chemin vers l'escalier en marbre.

« Nous allons dans l'aile de l'hôpital »dit Ginny

« Je ne suis pas blessé »dit Harry!

« Nous allons dans l'aile de l'hôpital » dit Ginny.

« Je ne suis pas blessé » dit Harry !

« Ce sont les ordres de la fondatrice Elmira et de McGonagall, dit Ginny « tout le mondes est la haut, Neville, hinata et Hermione et lupin et tout le monde »

La peur s'insinua dans la poitrine d'Harry. Il avait oublié les figures inertes qu'il avait laissées derrière lui.

« Ginny qui d'autres est morts ? »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas aucun de nous n'est mort. »

« Mais la marque des ténèbres, Malefoy a dit qu'il avait marché sur un corps-«

« Il a marché sur Bill, mais tout va bien, il est en vie. »

Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix, cependant, qu'Harry savait augurer quelque chose de mauvais.

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Bien sûr que je suis sûr… il est un peu en vrac, c'est tout – je veux dire greyback l'a attaqué avant de se faire frapper par le fouet de Élizabeth. Madame pomfresh dit qu'il ne- ne sera plus jamais comme avant tout comme Tonks voudrais l'être à présent. »

La voix de Ginny tremblait un peu.

« Nous ne saurons pas vraiment ce que seront les effets secondaires, je veux dire, greyback étant un loup garou, mais non transformée à ce moment là »

« Mais les autres… il y avait d'autre corps sur le sol… »

« Neville et hinata mais aussi Erika sont tout les deux blessées, mais madame pomfref dit qu'ils irons bien. Et un ou deux mangemort sont mort sur les Crau de Hermione et le deuxième brûler par son bouclier de feu quasiment aussi mortelle qu'un avada il est pas chargée a protéger quelqu'un qu'elle aime. Harry sans ta potion et celui de Benoit et son bouclier de vampire d'hermione je pense que nous aurions tous été tués, mais tout semblait nous ratée ou si Hermione était avec nous il fonçait tout de terreur en retraite.

Ils avaient atteint l'aile de l'hôpital. Poussant les portes, Harry vit Neville étendu, apparemment endormi, sur un lit près de la porte. Hinata, Hermione, Elizabeth, Lucy, Tonks et, lupin étaient réunis autour d'un autre lit dans le coin le plus éloignée de la salle. Au son de l'ouverture des portes, ils levèrent tous la tête.

Hermione courut vers Harry et le serra dans ses bras après qu'Alucard les aille rejoint, Lupin s'avança, paraissant anxieux.

« Vas-tu bien Harry ? »

« Je vais bien… comme va bill ? »

Personne ne répondit. Harry regarda par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione et vit une figure méconnaissable étendue sur l'oreiller de Bill, si méchamment coupé et déchirée qu'elle paraissait grotesque. Madame pomfresh tapotait ses blessures avec une pommade verte qui sentait mauvais. Harry se souvint de Rogue et d'Erika avait réparé les blessures faites à Malefoy par sectmsempra si facilement avec son chant magique.

« Ne pouvez-vous pas les réparer avec un chant de vampire ou autre chose ? » demanda-t-il à l'infirmière.

« Aucun chant ou charme ne marchera sur celle-ci » dit Madame Pomfrey. » J'ai tout essayé vous savez et hinata aussi, mais il y a pas de remède pour les morsures de loup garou »

« Mais il n'a pas été mordu à la pleine lune » dit tonks qui regardait le visage de bill comme s'il pouvait le réparer juste en s'obligeant en le regardant « Greyback n'était pas transformé, alors sûrement bill ne sera pas un vrai comme… »

Elle regarda lupin incertain.

'' Non, je ne pense pas que Bill devienne un vrai loup garou » dit Lupin, « mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y aura pas une sorte de contamination. Ce sont des blessures maudites comparable au baiser du vampire, elles ne sont pas censé guérir totalement – et bill pourra présenter des traits caractéristiques des loups à partir de son état a son réveille.»

« Dumbledore saura peut-être quelque chose qui pourrait marchée peut-être » dit Hermione ou est-il ? Bill et Élizabeth et moi a combattu ces maniaques de vampire sur les ordres de Dumbledore il lui doit quelque chose, il ne peut pas le laisser dans cet état-«

« Chérie dit alucard glacialement Dumbledore est mort »

« Non ! »

Lupin passa violemment d'Alucard à Harry, espérant que le deuxième contredirait le premier, mais quand Harry ne le fit pas, Lupin s'effondra dans la chaise à côté du lit de bill, ses mains sur la figure. Harry n'avait jamais vu Lupin perdre son contrôle auparavant, il se sentait comme si il s'invitait dans quelque chose de privé. Il se détourna et attrapa le regard d'Hermione, échangeant un regard silencieux qui confirma ce qu'Alucard avait dit.

« Comment est-il mort ? » murmura Tonks » comment est-ce arrivé ? »  
« Rogue l'a tué et Drago malefoy est devenu une goule vampire de Bellatrix Lestrange phénix. » J'étais là, je l'ai vu. Nous sommes arrivés sur la tour d'astronomie car il y avait la marque là-bas… Dumbledore était malade, il était faible, mais je pense qu'il a réalisé que c'était un piège quand il a entendu les bruits de pas courant vers le haut des escaliers. Il m'a immobilisé, je ne pouvais rien faire, j'étais sous la cape d'invisibilité – et alors Malefoy est apparu par la porte et l'a désarmée et la appelez Drago Phénix-''

Hermione plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche et Alucard grognais. Les lèvres de Lucy tremblèrent. Puis de mangemorts arrivèrent – et alors Rogue- rogue le fit. Le avada kadavra'' Harry ne pouvais pas continuer.

Madame pomfresh éclata en sanglot. Personne ne prêta attention excepté Ginny qui murmura en direction de Alucard en transe qui semblais traduire une complainte de vampire faire par un phénix. Tout le monde se mit à écouter sa complainte traduit du bridlang par un phénix qui chantais dans l'obscurité : une complainte saisissante d'une terrible beauté vu que était la première fois que Alucard traduisait du birdlang en langue humaine :

 **Regarde dans mes yeux, tu verras  
Ce que tu représentes pour moi  
Cherche dans ton cœur, cherche dans ton âme  
Et quand tu m'y trouveras tu ne chercheras plus**

 **Ne me dis pas que ça ne vaut pas la peine qu'on essaye  
Tu ne peux pas me dire que ça ne vaut pas la peine qu'on meurt  
Tu sais, c'est vrai  
Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi**

 **Regarde dans ton cœur, tu trouveras  
Qu'il n'y a rien à cacher  
Prends-moi comme je suis, prends ma vie  
Je donnerai tout, je me sacrifierai**

 **Ne me dis pas que ça ne vaut pas la peine qu'on se batte  
Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, il n'y a rien que je veuille plus  
Tu sais, c'est vrai  
Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi**

 **Il n'y a pas d'amour, comme mon amour  
Et aucune autre, ne pourrait m'en donner plus  
Il n'existe pas d'endroit, à moins que tu y sois  
Tout le temps, partout**

 **Oh tu ne peux pas me dire que ça ne vaut pas la peine qu'on essaye  
Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, il n'y a rien que je veuille plus  
Je me battrai pour toi, je mentirai pour toi  
Je marcherai sur un fil pour toi, oui je mourrai pour toi**

 **Tu sais, c'est vrai  
Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi**

Combien de temps ils restèrent là, écoutant Alucard, il ne le savait pas, ni pourquoi il semblait atténuer leur peine d'écouter son chant de leur deuil, mais il sembla qu'un long moment était passé dans la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à nouveau et que le professeur McGonagall entra dans le service. Comme tous les autres, elle portait les marques de la récente bataille, son visage portait des écorchures et ses robes étaient déchirées.

"Molly et Arthur sont en route «dit elle, et l'enchantement de la musique fut brisé : tout le monde se réveilla comme s'ils sortaient de transes, se tournant à nouveau vers Bill, ou bien pour se frotter les yeux ou se secouer la tete"Harry que s'est il passé? D'après Hagrid vous étiez avec le professeur Dumbledore quand il – quand c'est arrivé. Il dit que le professeur Rogue était impliqué dans un genre -"

"Rogue a tué Dumbledore" dit Harry et Alucard d'une même voix.

Elle le regarda un moment, puis oscilla dangereusement, madame pomfresh, qui semblait s'être remise, courut en avant, faisant apparaître une chaise de nulle part, qu'elle poussa sous Mc Gonagall.

'' Rogue'' répéta McGonagall faiblement, tombant dans sa chaise. Nous nous demandions tous… mais il faisait confiance… toujours… Rogue… je ne peux pas le croire…''

'' Rogue tout comme Erika sont deux Occulmens très accompli'' dit Lupin, sa voix extraordinairement dure et glaciale. Nous avons toujours sût que…''

'' Mais Dumbledore était de notre côté!'' murmura tonks '' J'ai toujours pensé que Dumbledore devait savoir quelque chose à propos de Rogue que nous ne…''

'' Il laissait toujours sous entendre qu'il avait une raison de faire confiance à Erika et a Rogue même si Erika nous a déjà trahis par le passée. Je veux dire… avec le passée de Erika et Rogue… bien sûr les gens se demandaient pourquoi les phénix ne lui fessais pas plus confiance… mais Dumbledore m'avait explicitement dit que le repenti de rogue et Erika était authentique - il ne voulait rien entendre contre lui!''

'' J'aimerais bien savoir ce que Rogue et Erika lui a dit pour le convaincre'' dit tonks.

'' On le sait'' dit Harry et Alucard, et ils se tournèrent pour le regarder'' Rogue et Erika a transmis l'information qui a fait que Voldemort a traqué et tué sa mère favorite de Erika et mon père. Quand je me suis réveiller de ma vision j'ai alors proche dévorée vivant Érika et Rogue en même temps rajoutais Alucard ma mère et a lui en disant que sa serais sa favorite qui sera morte a cause d'elle et de lui. Alors Erika et Rogue ont dit à Dumbledore qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé ce qu'elles faisaient, il était vraiment désolé d'avoir fait ça, désolée qu'ils soient morts, surtout Érika envers son frère et sa femme.

'' Et Dumbledore a avalé ça ?dit Lupin incrédule, certes Erika peut avoir dit sa et dire la vérité vu que Lily était sa favorite, et que tu la prédis en les tuant proche. Mais que Dumbledore croyait que Rogue était désolée que James soit mort ? Rogue haïssait autant Erika que James le détestais lui.''

'' Et il ne trouvait pas que ma mère valait quoi que ce soit non plus'' dit Harry '' car elle était d'ascendance Moldue il l'appelait Sang de bourbe et sa mettais Erika en colère qu'aille aie dit sa a une favorite.

Personne ne demanda à Harry comment il savait ça. Tous semblaient horrifiés, essayant de digérer la monstrueuse vérité de ce qui s'était passé.

Mais soudains Érika se réveillais faiblement.

'' Tout est de ma faute,'' dit le professeur Phénix soudainement a la grande stupéfaction de tout. Elle semblait désorientée, tordant son mouchoir sur sa tête. '' Ma faute. Hinata mon envoyée cherche Rogue ce soir, je l'ai vraiment envoyé chercher pour venir nous aider ! Si je ne l'avais pas alerté sur ce qu'il se passait, il aurait pu ne jamais joindre ses forces à celles des Mangemorts. Je ne pense pas qu'il savait qu'ils étaient là avant que je lui dise, je ne pense pas qu'il savait qu'ils venaient. Et quand j'ai vu dans sa chambre il y avait une goule nouveau née de bellatrix et m'a assommée.''

'' Ce n'est pas de votre faute Erika dit fermement Lupin même pour une garce comme vous pour une fois vous n'avez pas aidé les mangemort de votre ancien amant et nous avons rejoint pour combattre même si vous avez été assommée par une goule nouveau née. Nous voulions tous plus d'aide, nous étions heureux de penser que Rogue était en route.

'' Alors quand il est arrivé dans le combat, il a joint les forces a celles des mangemorts ?'' demanda Harry, qui voulait tous les détails de la duplicité et de l'infamie de Rogue, fiévreusement collectant chaque raison de la haire, de jurer vengeance même avoir blessée Erika qui elle était restée du coté de Alucard et ne les avais pas trahis.

'' Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé dit le professeur McGonagall distraitement, c'était si confus… Dumbledore nous avait dit qu'il partait de l'école pour quelque heures avec Alucard et que nous devons réunir les filles et les goules alucard et de Elmira pour patrouiller dans les couloirs juste au cas où… Remus, bill et sa louve de nymphadora devaient nous rejoindre… et donc nous avons patrouillée. Tout semblait calme. Chaque passage secret de l'école était couvert. Nous savions que personne de vampire ne pouvait voler à l'intérieur. Il y avait de puissants enchantements sur chaque entrée de l'école. Je ne sais toujours pas comment les mangemorts ont pu entrer...

'' Je le sais et Harry aussi dit Alucard, et il expliquait tout les deux brièvement, à propos de la paire de cabinet disparaissant et le passage magique qu'ils formaient. Alors ils sont entrée par la porte de la salle au fantasme dit Alucard presque malgré lui, il regardait sa fille hinata et sa femme hermione, tous deux semblant dévastés.

'' J'ai tout gâché Harry dit Hermione d'un air morne. Nous avons fait comme alucard nous a dit. Nous avons vérifié sur la carte du maraudeur pour nous cacher dans la crypte de Alucard, mais nous pouvions ne voir Malefoy dessus, alors nous pensions qu'il était dans la pièce au fantasme, alors moi, Ginny et Neville et Lucy qui nous avais rejoint nous sommes allez de tentée de descendre mais au moment que on passait devant, des goules mangemort incluant Malefoy nous a foncée dedans mais en me reconnaissant certaine se sont mis à me fuir comme la peste.

'' A cause mon père leur a interdit à te faire du mal sinon je serais aussitôt contactée par funix et sa aurais pu être dangereux vu que était loin et même si était une chasse inutile finalement.

'' Il est sorti de la pièce une heure après que nous ayons commencé l'escorte vers la crypte de Alucard dit Ginny. Il était accompagne de vampire goule que nous ne connaissions pas et tenant cet horrible bras

'' Sa main de gloire'' dit Alucard qui donne la lumière seulement a ceux qui la tiennent, je me souviens qui la montraient souvent dans le dortoir.

'' En tout cas'' continua Ginny, il a du regarder si la voie était libre afin de laisser sortir les mangemort goules, car au moment il nous a vu il a lancée quelque chose en l'air et tout est devenus complétement noir sauf sous le bouclier de Hermione, mais était de la poudre d'obscurité instantanée du Pérou. dit Hermione amèrement '' celle de Fred et George. Je vais avoir un mot avec eux à propos de qui ils laissent acheter leur produits.''

"Nous avons tout essayé, lumos, incendio" dit Ginny 'rien ne pénétrait l'obscurité, tout mais le bouclier de Hermione les bloquais sans les renvoyée sur nous évidement que nous pouvions faire était suivre Hermione de son chemin hors du couloir, et pendant ce temps on pouvait entendre des gens se précipiter à coté de nous. Manifestement Malefoy pouvait voir avec cette main et les guidait les mangemort qui était pas des vampires mais nous n'osions pas essayer des sorts ou quoi que ce soit au cas ou nous nous atteindrions les uns les autres, et le temps qu'ont rejoigne le couloir allumé ils étaient partis" aucun d'entre eux tentais de attaquer Hermione et nous non plus.

"Chanceuse" dit Lupin d'une voix enrouée" Hermione, Ginny et Neville et Lucy nous sont rentrés dedans presque immédiatement et nous ont dit ce qui arrivait. Nous avons trouvé les vampires Mangemorts quelques minutes plus tard, se dirigeant en direction de la tour d'astronomie.

Malefoy ne s'était apparemment pas attendu à ce que d'autres personnes gardent les lieux, il semblait avoir épuisé son stock de poudre en tous cas. Une lutte commença, nous nous sommes éparpillés et les avons pourchassés. L'un d'eux, gibbon, a cessé le combat et s'est dirigé vers les escaliers de la tour-"

"Pour faire apparaître la marque ?"demandait Harry

"Il a dut le faire oui, ils ont du se mettre d'accord avant de quitter la salle des nécessités" dit Lupin " mais je ne pense pas que gibbon aimait l'idée d'attendre là haut tout seul l'arrivée de Dumbledore, car il est arrivé en courant des escaliers pour rejoindre le combat et fut touché par un sort mortel qui m'a juste frôlé"

'' Alors Ludo la goule de Hermione la attraper et la tuer enragée vu que était lui qui était chargée de surveille le couloir du 7 e étage, il venait juste arrivée et a été témoins.

'' Ou était tu Hermione ?

'' Devant la crypte de Alucard, pour les protéger et nous protéger mais on était poursuivit par les nouveau née vampire et j'ai du combattre a cause qui on tentée de forcée la porte de la crypte a s'ouvrit mais hinata avais eu le temps de changée le mot de passe pour un truc en birdlang je crois que était la mort frappera tout mangemort qui ouvra cette porte donc la porte se serais jamais ouvert sauf si cet alucard qui le siffle.

'' Neville et Lucy était derrière la porte et son restée attentives pendant des lustres a l'intérieur et rien n'est arrivée a part l'attaque des nouveau née que j'ai repoussée par mon don vampirique— il était presque minuit quand Erika est arrivé et les a chassée en forme libérée elle criais a propos des goule mangemorts dans le château, je pense pas qu'elle a vraiment vu que nous étions la mais ma reconnus, elle est alors fait irruption dans le bureau de Rouge et nous l'avons entendu dire à Rogue qu'il devait revenir avec lui et les aider quand nous avons entendu un fort bruit sourd et que Rogue est sorti à tout allure hors de la pièce et passé devant moi et nous m'as vu et—''

'' Quoi ?'' le pressa Harry.

'' J'ai été une affreuse idiote semblable a temari'' dit Hermione dans un murmure aigu, Il m'a dit que le professeur Phénix a eu un malaise et nous devrions y aller et prendre soin d'elle pendant qu'il – pendant qu'il allait aider à combattre les mangemorts" elle se couvrit les mains de honte et continua à parler entre ses doigts d'une voix étouffée "nous sommes allées voir dans son bureau si nous pouvions aider le professeur phénix et nous l'avons trouvé inconsciente sur le sol…. Et oh c'est évident à présent, Rogue a réussi à la stupéfier, mais nous ne l'avons pas réalisée sur le coup. Je n'ai pas réalisée et j'ai juste laissé partir rouge si aurais su je aurais du l'attaquer et le tuer a coup de dents.

Ce n'est pas de votre faute «dit Lupin fermement «Hermione, si tu n'avais pas obéi à rogue et ôtée de son chemin, il t'aurait probablement tuée toi, Neville et Lucy.

"Donc il est arrivé en haut des escaliers" dit Harry, qui voyait rogue courir dans les escaliers de marbre dans son esprit, ses robes noires se soulevant derrière lui comme toujours, tirait sa baguette de sous son manteau comme il montait et il a trouvé l'endroit où nous nous battions tous..."

"Nous étions en difficulté, nous perdions" dit Tonks d'une voix basse «gibbon était à terre par Ludo, mais le reste des mangemorts semblaient prêts à combattre jusqu'à la mort.

Hinata avait été blessée, Bill avait été brutalisée avant être secouru par Élizabeth… tout était noir… des sorts volaient de partout… le garçon Malefoy la goule avait disparu. Il avait dû se glisser entre nous en haut des escaliers… plusieurs d'entre eux ont couru après lui, mais l'un d'eux a bloqué l'escalier derrière lui avec un genre de malédiction… Neville a couru dedans et a été éjecté dans les aires mais Alucard a passé a travers comme du beurre et a proche tuer le mangemort guetteur mais il a seulement transplantée avec le dos brisée malheureusement.

'' Aucun d'antre nous ne pouvait passer dit hinata et cet énorme mangemort jetais toujours des sorts partout, mais Pansy nous a aider a la grande surprise des mangemort qui la croyais morte par nous.

'' Et là rouge arriva, dit tonks '' et alors il était-''

"Je l'ai vu courir dans notre direction mais le sort de cet énorme mangemort m'a raté de peu juste après et j'ai plongé et perdu la trace des choses «dit hinata.

"Je l'ai vu courir droit à travers la barrière enchantée comme si elle n'était pas là «dit Lupin.

"J'ai essayé de le suivre et j'ai été éjecte en arrière juste comme Neville"

"Il devait connaître un sort que nous ne connaissons pas. Murmura Mc Gonagall." après tout – il était le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal... j'ai juste pensé qu'il était pressé de pourchasser les mangemorts qui s'étaient échappé vers le haut de la tour..."

'il l'était" dit Harry, "mais pas pour aider, ni les stopper... et je vous parie qu'il faut avoir la marque des ténèbres ou être du sang maudit de Voldemort pour passer à travers cette barrière alucard a une défense semblable mais inversée mais qui repousse tout eux qui porte la marque des ténèbres au manoir et qui forces les coupable a hurler comme hypnotisée NON JE SUIS PAS UN MANGEMORT avant de se retrouvée en transe ou incinérée vivant – alors que s'est il passé quand il est redescendu ?"

'' Et bien le mangemort que alucard à frapper par sa force hybride a réussi à se s'écrouler la moitié du plafond, et également brisé le sort des escaliers, dit Lupin.

"Nous avons tous couru en avant, ceux d'entre nous qui se tenaient encore debout en tout cas – et rogue et le garçon ont surgis de la poussière, manifestement, aucun de nous ne les a attaqué".

"Nous les avons juste laissés passé «dit Tonks d'une voix caverneuse. "Nous pensions qu'ils étaient poursuivis par les mangemorts – et l'instant d'après les autres mangemorts et greyback étaient de retour et nous nous battions à nouveau – je pense que j'ai entendu rogue crié quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il -

'' Il a crié : c'est terminée c'est fini fuyez avant que les renforts du néant arrive, dit Harry,

'' Il avait accompli ce qu'il devait faire.''

Ils tombèrent tous silencieux. La lamentation de fawkes résonnait toujours sur les terrains au dehors. Comme le chant se répercutait dans l'air, spontanément, d'indésirables pensées entrèrent dans la tête d'Harry... avaient-ils déjà enlevé le corps de Dumbledore du pied de la tour ? Que deviendrait-il ensuite ? Où reposerait-il ? Il serra les poings dans ses poches. Il pouvait sentir le petit bloc froid du faux horcrux contre les jointures de sa main droite les portes de l'hôpital s'ouvrirent brusquement, le faisant tous sursauter : m et Mme Weasley marchaient à travers la pièce, Elizabeth juste derrière eux, son beau visage de comtesse terrifié pour voir l'état de Hinata toujours assommée.

"Molly – Arthur -" dit le professeur Mc Gonagall, sautant sur ses pieds et se dépêchant de les accueillir "je suis tellement désolé -

"Bill" murmura Mme Weasley, passant à coté du professeur Mc Gonagall dès qu'elle aperçut le visage estropié de Bill "oh Bill !"

Lupin et Tonks se levèrent précipitamment et se retirèrent pour que m et Mme Weasley puisse s'approcher du lit. Mme Weasley se pencha au dessus de son fils et pressa ses lèvres contre son front sanglant. Et derrière eux Pansy qui semblait sonné de voir bill.

"Vous avez dit que greyback l'a attaqué ?" demanda m Weasley au professeur Mc Gonagall distraitement. "Mais il n'était pas transformé ? Alors qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Que vas t'il arriver à Bill"

"Nous ne savons pas" dit le professeur Mc Gonagall, regardant Lupin et tonks faiblement.

'' Il y aura contamination probablement Arthur'' dit lupin. C'est un cas étrange, peut-être unique… nous ne savons pas ce que sera son attitude quand il se réveillera…''

Mme Weasley prit la pommade malodorante de madame pompon et commença à l'étaler sur les blessures de bill.

'' Et dumbledorrr… '' dit Elizabeth Phénix, '' Alucard, est-il vrai… est-il vraiment…?''

Comme Alucard hocha la tête, Harry sentit Ginny bouger derrière lui et la regarda.

Ses yeux légèrement étrécis étaient fixés sur fleur, qui regardait Bill une expression figée sur le visage.

"Dumbledore parti" murmura Mr Weasley, mais Mme Weasley n'avait d'yeux que pour son fils le plus âgé; elle commença à sangloter, des larmes tombant sur le visage mutilé de Bill"

"Bien sur cela ne compte pas à quoi il ressemble... ce n'est pas vraiment important...mais il était un garçon vraiment très b-beau... toujours très beau...

'' Que voulez vous dire par ça ? Il sera toujours accepté chez les phénix quand même si il n'est pas vampire molly… dit Pansy furieuse et il allait se faire accepté chez les phénix.

'' Vous pensez que Bill ne voudras plus être chez parmi les phénix ? dit Elizabeth, vous pensez qu'à cause de ces morsures il n'aimera plus notre fille nouveau née.

'' Non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

'' Car il le fera… dit Elizabeth se redressant de toute sa hauteur et jetant en arrière sa longue crinière rouge sang. '' Il faudrait plus qu'un loup garou transylvanien pour empêcher Bill d'aimer la création de Hermione phénix et d'Elmira la fondatrice.

Elle avait dit sa mais en fait Pansy se considérais comme la création de Hermione vu que cet elle la première qui la mordu pour sa transformation mais son Elizabeth l'ignorais mais sa semblais pas dérangée Pansy.

'' Et bien, je suis sûr, dit Mme Weasley, mais je pensais que peut-être – vu comment elle a été cette été passé-''

'' Serte elle était garces pour travailler en temps humaine mais elle a renoncée à le faire pour l'argent a présent. Et vous serez que bill ne lui a jamais rien donné en argent quand elle proposait son corps cette été. Ou peut-être c'est vous qui espériez qui ne maries pas une ancienne prostituer du phénix. Dit Elizabeth et Pansy avec colère. Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire a quoi elle ressemble, elle a survécus a une viole collectif de goule a cause qu'elle avait fait beaucoup de peine envers ma femme. Mais elle s'est rachetée cette nuit en la sauvant des mangemorts vampire. Elle est devenue assez belle pour votre fis je pense !

'' Toutes ces cicatrices montrent que mon favori est brave ! Et je le ferai, ajouta Pansy furieusement poussant Mme Weasley de côté et lui prenant la pommade.

Mme Weasley s'effondra contre son mari et regarda Pansy essuyant les blessures de Bill avec une curieuse expression sur le visage. Personne ne dit quoi que ce soit. Harry n'osait pas bouger. Comme tout le monde, il attendait l'expression.

'' Notre grande tante Murielle, dit Mme Weasley après une longue pause. '' A une très belle tiare- faire par les gobelins – que je pourrais convaincre de vous la prêter pour le mariage. Elle aime beaucoup bill, et ça sera très joli sur les cheveux de Pansy.

'' Merci, dit Pansy durement, je suis sûr que ça sera très jolie. Vu que c'est Elizabeth qui va tout organisée mon mariage en temps que ministre de la Transylvanie.

'' Évidement que c'est moi qui organise vu que vos propre ministre anglais sont tellement incompétent qui savent même pas ce que sa veut dire le mot mariage.

Et là, Harry ne sut pas vraiment comment ca arriva, les deux femmes pleuraient et se serraient l'une et l'autre. Complétement déconcertés, se demandant si le monde n'était pas devenu fou, il regarda autour de lui, Alucard semblait aussi étonné que lui et Ginny mais pas Hermione.

'' J'ignorais que Pansy était amoureuse de bill et était fait en favorite de lui, tu étais au courant Alucard ? dit Hermione

'' Pas du tout, c'est une surprise total dit le vampire, je pensais que toi tu étais au courant vu que c'est toi sa créatrice. Tu avais portant coucher avec elle et bill cette été durent notre nuit orgie.

'' Oui mais je pensais qu'elle fessait que son travaille pas que bill était devenue amoureux d'elle.

'' Tu vois ! dit une voix tendue, tonks regardait lupin. '' Elle est un vampire nouveau née et elle veut toujours se marier avec lui même si était une ancienne putain quand elle était humaine, même si il a été mordu ! Elle ne s'en soucie pas après tout elle a survécu a une orgie de goule !''

'' C'est différent de toi tonks toi tu as été mordu a la pleine lune par accident par moi ! dit Lupin, bougeant à peine ses lèvres et paraissant soudainement tendu.

'' Bill ne sera pas un loup garou comme moi à part entière, ce cas est complétement-''

'' Mais je m'en fiche, et ce n'était pas un accident, a cause je le voulais que tu me mordes aussi même si tu ma pris en surprise alors que je t'apportais de la viande crue et que Rosalie ma tirée de la, j'ai donnée ma démission du ministère cette même journée et si tu ne veux pas de moi irais me exilée dans la meute de greyback en espionne pour l'ordre. Je te l'ai dit des millions de fois que ce qui m'est arrivée avec toi c'était voulus et que je t'en voulais pas de m'avoir mordue.

Et la signification du patronus de Tonks et de ses cheveux couleur souris, et la raison pour laquelle elle était venue trouver Dumbledore quand elle avait entendu une rumeur comme quoi quelqu'un avait été attaqué par Greyback, tout devint tout à fait clair pour Harry, ce n'était pas Sirius que Tonks aimais après tout était Lupin et elle aussi était infectée comme bill mais cette fois par lupin transformée en loup.

'' Et je t'ai dit des milliers de fois,'' dit Lupin, refusant de rencontrer ses yeux, regardant le planchée, '' que tu à tort de restée avec moi-même si tu es un loup garou fraîchement mordu, je suis trop vieux pour toi,

'' Ne me dit pas que tu es pauvre tu es immunisée par les phénix Rémus… et moi aussi à présent je suis autant dangereuse que toi…''

'' J'ai toujours dit que tu avais une opinion ridicule à ce sujet dit Alucard par-dessus l'épaule de Hermione, comme elle la tapotait sur le dos.

'' Je ne suis pas ridicule, dit lupin fermement : par ma faute tonks ne peut plus fréquentée ses parents et a du être forcée a démissionne de son emploi au ministère. Je ne la mérite pas.

'' Mais elle te veut quand même, tu es sa création et c'est pareille comme un nouveau née vampire Rémus, les jeunes hommes jeunes et intacts ne reste pas forcément toujours quand on couche avec une fille vampire nouveau née qui s'appelle Pansy Phénix

Il fit un geste vers bill.

Harry compris alors qui était la création que bill était devenue amoureuse depuis sa transformation et pourquoi bill voulais la surveiller au manoir, il est tombé amoureux de l'ancienne Pansy Parkinson la prostituée humaine et nouveau-née d'Hermione du manoir phénix.

'' C'est… pas le moment de discuter de ça, dit Lupin, évitant les yeux de tout le monde comme il regardait aux alentours, perplexe. Dumbledore est mort…''

'' Dumbledore aurait été plus heureux que n'importe qui de penser qu'il y ait un peu plus d'amour dans le monde'' dit brièvement le professeur McGonagall, juste quand les porte de hôpital s'ouvraient encore et que Elmira entrait, mais étrangement Rosalie n'était pas avec elle et Alucard se demandais pas ou elle était vu qu'elle détestais être a poudlard, mais son autre coté aurais pensée que vu que Albus est mort elle pouvais rentrée quand sa lui plairais a présent.

Le visage de la fondatrice était cachée par ses cheveux en bataille un immense mouchoir de soi rouge dans sa main.

'' Je l'ai… je l'ai fait, professeur, s'étrangla-t-il, je l'ai déplacée. Le professeur Chourave a reconduit les enfants au lit. Le professeur flitwick était sonnée derrière elle mais il dit que tout ira bien dans une petite seconde. Rosalie ma aider a le transportée.

'' Et j'ai informée finalement dit Alucard votre stupide ministère anglais… je leur ai juste dit que Albus a été tuer par Severus Rogue et qui fasse ce qui leur plait avec cette information. Je ne leur pas dit que tout l'attaque organisée contre Albus et son meurtre ont été organisée par Severus Rogue. Sa c'était ma manière de me vengée de ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir l'année précédent a ma favorite et moi avec Désirée Ombrage.

'' Merci Alucard et Elmira, dit le professeur Mc Gonagall, se levant immédiatement et se tournant pour regarder le groupe autour du lit de bill. Je dois aller voir le ministère quand ils arriveront. Elmira je sais que c'est dur pour vous mais vu que vous être une des dernière fondatrice et que Érika est pas en état de voir le ministère.

'' Je peux représentée cette maison de ce vieux violeur de serpentard, mais je le fait pas pour votre ministère, mais bien pour la mémoire de Albus et pour poudlard également. Mais je veux les voir dans votre bureau Minerva a cause je refuse et alucard aussi de montrée a un membre du ministère ma chambre crypte. Et j'aimerais que vous invitée Hagrid qui attend a extérieur avec nous et Alucard aussi doit être présent. Mais avant de les rencontrée je voudrais un mot rapide avec vous, Harry et Alucard. Si tu veux bien me suivre…

Harry et Alucard se leva, murmura : je vous vois dans un moment, à Hinata, Hermione et Ginny, et suivi de Elmira phénix descendant la salle. Les couloirs étaient désert et le seul sont était la chanson éloignée du phénix. Ce fut plusieurs minutes avant qu'Harry ne réalise qu'ils ne se dirigeaient pas vers le la crypte mais vers le bureau de celui de Dumbledore, et quelques secondes de plus avant de penser que bien sur elle avait été directrice adjointe...apparemment elle était à présent directrice...alors la pièce derrière les gargouilles était maintenant la sienne.

En silence ils montèrent l'escalier en spirale et en mouvement et entrèrent dans le bureau rond. Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'était attendu, que la pièce soit drapée de noir, peut être, ou même que le corps de Dumbledore soit étendu là.  
En fait, elle ressemblait exactement à ce qu'elle était quand Dumbledore l'avait quitté à peine quelques heures plus tôt : les instruments d'argent ronronnant et soufflant sur leurs tables aux pieds tournants, l'épée de gryffondor dans sa boité de verre étincelant dans la lumière de la lune, le choixpeau magique d'Elmira sur une étagère derrière le bureau, le perchoir de fawkes se tenait, vide, il pleurait toujours son chant sur les terres.  
Et un nouveau portrait avait rejoint les rangs des directeurs et directrices de Poudlard. Dumbledore somnolait dans un cadre doré au dessus du bureau, ses demi-lunettes sur son nez tordu, semblant paisible et calme. Après avoir regardé une fois le portrait, le professeur fit un geste étrange comme si elle se durcissait, puis fit le tour du bureau pour regarder Harry, son visage ridé et tendu -

'' Harry, Alucard'' dit-elle. '' Je voudrais savoir ce que toi et mon petit fis et le professeur Dumbledore faisaient ce soir la quand vous avez quitté l'école. Je sais qu'il vous a fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne, sauf que moi je suis une fondatrice et je connais trop bien Alucard. Vous étiez a une chasse a l'âme mais aimerais savoir de l'âme de qui en particulier.

Harry était pétrifier Elmira savais que Alucard chassais les âmes des défunt elle était elle-même un vampire d'énergie, mais elle ignorait de quel âme qu'elle chassait.

'' Je ne peux pas vous le dire sans vous vexée fondatrice. Il s'était attendu à cette question et avait sa réponse déjà prête.

C'était là dans cette même pièce que Dumbledore lui avait dit de ne confier le contenue de ses leçons à personne sauf a Hermione et a Ginny et hinata pour alucard.

'' Harry, Alucard ça peut être important, dit le fondateur phénix.

'' Ça l'est grand-mère. dit Alucard, mas il ne voulait pas que je vous le dise non plus a qui que ce soit même a vous.

Elmira jeta un regard furibond. Benoit Alucard Jedusor. Harry enregistra qu'elle utilisait pour la première fois le nom maudit de Alucard. '' A la lumière de la mort du professeur Dumbledore, et en temps que fondatrice de poudlard, je pense que vous pourrez voir que la situation a changée quelque peu-''

'' Je ne pense pas Grand-mère dit Alucard haussant les épaules. '' Protecteur m'a dit que si jamais il doit mourir c'est a moi de me chargée de la mission avec mon cousin et c'est a moi de suivre ses ordres et mon instinct si il mourrait'' mais-''

'' Il y a une chose que vous devriez savoir avant que le ministre arrive cependant. C'est Drago Malefoy la goule de bellatrix lestrange qui lui a lancée une hypnose vampirus, elle a aidé Malefoy et les mangemorts du phénix noir avant que son agression sur ma favorite et mon intervention la réveille, c'est comme ça qu'on a déjoué le collier. Et pour l'hydromel bénit d'église était une vengeance pour avoir couper sa source d'info à mon encontre mais il croyait qu'était aussi un poison pour les humains qui destinaient à Albus Dumbledore.

'' Sa je m'en doutais un peu pour rosmerta vu que selon Julia on a découvert le miroir brisée a présent d'où provenais le sort dans ses affaire personnelle ? dit Elmira, mais tant qu'elle puisse continuer, il y eut un coup à la porte derrière eux et le professeur Chourave, Flitwick et évidement Elmira déjà présente se rependirent dans la pièce, suivis d'Hagrid, qui pleurait toujours abondamment, son énorme carcasse tremblant de chagrin.

'' Rogue ! s'exclama Hagrid qui semblait le plus secoué, pâle et transpirant, '' Rogue ! Erika lui a enseignée et il est dépasse complétement le crime que Erika a fait finalement enfin l'ancienne tueuse Érika a époque.''

Mais avant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait pu répondre à ça, une voix tranchante parla depuis

Très haut sur le mur. Un sorcier au visage jauni avec une courte frange noire venait juste de revenir dans son cadre vide. «Minerva, le ministre sera là dans quelques instants, il vient de dés apparaître du ministère.

"Merci everard" dit la directrice-fondatrice Elmira phénix, et elle se tourna rapidement vers les professeurs.

'' Je veux vous parler à propos de ce qui est arrivé à Poudlard avant qu'il n'arrive'' dit-elle rapidement, '' Personnellement je suis convaincue que l'école doit restée ouverte et se couper officiellement du ministère de la magie anglais sous ma gouverne. La mort du directeur des mains d'un de nos collègues est la deuxième plus terrible tâche dans histoire de poudlard. C'est autant horrible que mon propre viole il y a 5000 ans, même qu'a mon avis la dépasse amplement même.

'' Je suis sûr que Dumbledore aurais voulu que vous dirigez cette école Elmira'' dit le professeur Chourave. '' Je pense que si seulement un seul élève veut venir alors l'école devrait rester ouverte pour cet élèves.

'' Mais aurons nous un seul élèves après ça ? Dit Alucard se tapotant maintenant les sourcils. Je suis sur que les parents voudront garder leurs enfants à la maison, et je ne peux pas vraiment leur rapprochez non plus. Personnellement je ne pense pas que nous sommes plus en danger à Poudlard qu'ailleurs, mais vous ne pouvez pas vous attendre à ce que les mères surtout les sangs pure sorcier pense comme vous fondatrice. Elles voudront garder leur famille ensemble, c'est juste naturel''

'' Je suis d'accord avec Alucard'' dit le professeur McGonagall, et en tout cas, ce n'est pas vrai de dire que Dumbledore n'a jamais envisagé cette situation dans laquelle Poudlard devrait fermer. Quand Alucard avait ouvert la chambre des secrets des phénix il a envisagé la fermeture de l'école – et je dois dire que le meurtre du professeur Dumbledore est beaucoup plus inquiétant pour moi que l'idée d'un monstre serpentard vivant caché dans les entrailles du château.

Elmira frissonnais de colère.

'' Sachez qui ne lui appartenais pas ce serpent, vu que c'était le mien et elle a été corrompu par mon violeur. dit Elmira. Il se l'a appropriée par la force quand je me suis exilée tout comme il m'a volé ma propre baguette de mon père. A cause que c'est elle qui ma défendus contre lui en le rendant à moitié fou. Et je regrette de ne pas l'avoir emmené avec moi hors de poudlard. Sa aurais été une bonne compagne d'exil, mais bon au moins sa descendance appartient a nouveau a ma famille et non a lord Voldemort.

'' Oh je suis désolé s'excusais McGonagall.

'' Ça fait rien Mineva vous ne pouvez pas le savoir vu que c'était seulement moi qui gardais cette version pour moi et le seul qui était au courent vu qui a devinée tout seul quand elle est morte par Harry c'est Alucard. dit-t-elle gentiment.

Alucard compris a présent pourquoi il avait trouvée son œuf sous une statue de Elmira dans la chambre au secret, le serpent a été corrompu par salazard c'est vrai mais pas sa descendance et le serpent même contrôler par serpentard a voulu scellez son enfant pour qui revienne dans la famille maudite même si sa a pris 1000 ans pour que Alucard le trouve.

'' Nous devons consulter le gouvernement, dit le professeur flitwick de sa petite voix grinçante, il avait un grand bleu sur le front mais sinon semblait indemne de son état de choc dans le couloir des infirmeries. "Nous devons suivre les procédures établies. Une décision doit être prise rapidement"

'' Votre gouvernement ce plia au mien et a celle de Elizabeth, même si ils sont infiltrée par le phénix noir je suis fondatrice et aucune décision passée ou futur ne me touche. Telle était mes lois intemporelles quand Poudlard a été fondée et elle est toujours en vigueur. Hagrid vous n'avez rien dit, dit Elmira, quel est votre point de vue, Poudlard doit-il rester ouvert sur ma gouverne de fondatrice.

Hagrid qui pleurait silencieusement dans son grand mouchoir à carreaux pendant la conversation, leva à présent ses yeux bouffis et rouges et croisa

'' Je ne sais pas fondatrice… c'est au responsable des maisons et à vous de décider…

'' Le professeur Dumbledore a toujours estimé vôtres avis, et moi aussi a présent dit gentiment Elmira phénix. Après tout vous avez sauvée ma favorite l'année dernière quand une nouveau née la gravement blessée, et je vous demande aussi amplement pardon pour ce que j'ai agis durent l'affaire Moka black a votre hypogriffe Buck.

'' Tout comme moi Hagrid dit le professeur McGonagall.

'' Et bien je reste, dit Hagrid, de grosse larme coulant du coin de ses yeux et affluant dans sa barbe emmêlée. C'est ma maison ainsi que celui de Alucard, ça la toujours été depuis que j'ai eu 13 ans, et s'il y a des enfants qui veulent que je leur enseigne, je le ferais. Mais je ne sais pas… Poudlard sans Dumbledore… il déglutit et disparu derrière son mouchoir une fois de plus, et le silence s'installa.''

'' Très bien,'' dit le professeur McGonagall, jetant des regards par la fenêtre, vérifiant pour voir si le ministre arrivait ou non. Alors même si je suis en désaccord avec filius que la chose inutile a faire est de consultée votre gouvernement qui prendront la décision finale que je vous allez ignorée de les obéir tout de tout façons. Maintenant il faut renvoyer les élèves chez eux… il y a une discussion sur le fait de le faire maintenant ou plus tard. Nous pouvons nous arranger pour que le poudlard express vienne demain si nécessaire.''

Mais alucard grognais.

'' Et que faites vous des funérailles de mon protecteur ? dit Alucard, parlant enfin.

'' Et bien… '' Dit Elmira phénix, perdant un peu de sa vivacité comme sa voix tremblait. '' Je le sais que le souhait de Dumbledore était de reposer ici à Poudlard.

'' Alors c'est ce qui va arrivée alors ? dit Harry audacieusement.

'' Si le ministère pense que c'est approprié, dit le professeur McGonagall. '' Aucun autre directeur ou directrice n'a jamais été.''

'' Aucun autre directeur ou même fondateur ou directrice n'a jamais autant donné à cette école, que lui. Grognais Elmira.

'' Poudlard doit être le dernier lieu de repos de Dumbledore dit le professeur flitwick.

'' Absolument,'' dit le professeur Chourave.

'' Et dans ce cas'' dit Harry, vous ne devriez pas renvoyer les élèves chez eux avant que les funérailles soient terminées, ils voudront dire- le dernier mot resta coincé dans sa gorge, mais Alucard finit la phrase pour lui.

'' Un dernier au revoir a Dumbledore.

'' Bien dit'' grinça le professeur Flitwick, '' bien dit en vérité ! Nos élèves doivent présenter leurs respects, c'est approprié. Nous pouvons organiser leur retour après''

'' Je vote pour'' aboya le professeur Chourave.

'' Je suppose oui, dit Elmira d'une voix plutôt agitée, pendant qu'Hagrid laissa échapper un sanglot étranglée d'assentiment.

'' Il arrive'' dit soudainement le professeur McGonagall, regardant en bas les terrains, '' le ministre… et apparemment il a amené une délégation de chasseur de vampire…''

'' Puis je partir directrice phénix dit en duo Harry et Alucard,

Alucard avais aucun désir de voir ou d'être interrogée par Rufus Scrimgeour et s'est chasseur ce soir et Harry non plus.

'' Vous pouvez'' dit le professeur McDougall '' et vite.''

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit pour lui. Ils se hâtèrent de descendre les escaliers en spirale et de parcourir les couloirs, il avait laissé sa cape d'invisibilité en haut de la tour d'astronomie mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs pour le voir passer, même pas rusard ni miss teigne, ou peeves.  
Il ne rencontra pas âme qui vive et tourna dans un passage menant à la chambre commune des gryffondors.

"Est ce vrai?" murmura la grosse dame comme il l'approchait. "C'est vraiment vrai?

Dumbledore est mort?"

Elle laissa échapper un gémissement et sans même attendre le mot de passe, s'ouvrit en avant pour le laisser entrer.

Comme Harry l'avait soupçonné, la chambre commune était pleine de monde. La pièce devint silencieuse à son arrivée. Il vit Dean et Seamus assis dans un groupe non loin. Cela voulait dire que le dortoir devait être vide ou presque. Sans parler à personne, sans rencontrer de regards du tout, Harry marcha droit à travers la pièce et franchit la porte du dortoir des garçons comme il l'avait espéré, Ginny l'attendait, encore habillé, assit sur la sienne. Pendant un instant ils se regardèrent juste l'un autre.

'' Elmira parle de laisser l'école ouverte et de la coupée du ministère officiellement.'' dit Harry.

'' Lupin a dit qu'ils feraient ça mais que Elmira en temps que fondatrice encore vivante peut tout ignorer les conseille du ministère anglais, elle pourrait même en temps que fondatrice mettre le ministère Transylvanie seulement comme si était une ambassade de Transylvanie vu que le ministère actuelle de Transylvanie est sa fille adoptif Elizabeth balthory phénix.

'' Alors ?'' dit Ginny d'une voix très basse, comme s'il pensait que les meubles pouvait écouter '' vous en avez trouvé un ?vous l'avez ? Un – un horcrux?

Harry secoua la tête. Tout ce qui était arrivé autour de ce lac noir semblait un vieux cauchemar à présent, était et vraiment arrivé, et seulement il y avait quelques heures ?

'' Non Alucard était vraiment furieux qu'il était fait voler par quelqu'un d'autre. Il a laissé ce faux à la place.''

'' Déjà volée par quelqu'un autre qui sa serais ?

Sans un mot, Harry tira de sa poche le faux collier, l'ouvrit et le donna a Ginny. L'historie complet pouvais attendre… cela n'avait pas d'importance ce soir… rien n'avait d'importance sauf la fin, la fin de leur aventure de chasse inutile, la fin de la vie de Dumbledore…

'' R.A.B.'' murmura Ginny, '' Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?''

'' Sais pas'' dit Harry, s'étendant sur son lit tout habillé et regardant le plafond sans expression. Il ne ressentait aucune curiosité à propos de rab. Il doutait d'être jamais curieux à nouveau. Comme il était étendu là, il se rendit compte soudainement que les terres étaient silencieuses. Fumesck avait cessé de chanter. Et il sut, sans savoir comment, que le phénix était parti, avait quitté poudlard pour de bon, tout comme Dumbledore avait quitté l'école, avait quitté ce monde… avait quitté Alucard et Harry.

Entre temps la gardienne de corps de Albus la mystérieuse et froide Rosalie souris d'un rire ironique et parlais en murmurant a l'oreille du corps.

'' Tu saluas grand-père Caïn de ma part qui te maudira je l'espère et tu saluas aussi ma sirène et j'espère qu'elle te foutra un coup de pied à la couille salle voleur. Je te reprends finalement la jumelle qui la tuer pas ta faute salle connard.

Sur ce elle prit la baguette de Saurau de salazard et la remplaçais par un simple branche de Saurau mais sans aucune composant magique mais métamorphosée en copie conforme mais inutile de la baguette de Dumbledore. Chantais ensuite une chanson pour appelez Julia et lui demandais de veilleur sur le corps a cause qui avais une chose à faire personnelle Julia et Alice pris sa place, sans posée de question et elle montait en invisible pour se dirigée vers la 7 e étage et allais récupérée son bien cachée pour le cachez très loin de Alucard et de son père qui ignore son emplacement ou même son existence en prenant la baguette vivante qui est aussi l'arme vampire de bened phénix son ancien amoureux.

'' Regard mon chère mari j'ai enfin récupérée notre bien et je vais la cacher tout les deux ici pour le moment. Toi tu reste cacher ici dans notre salle sous la surveillance éternelle de ma sirène disparut (elle jetait un regard sur un tableau cachez derrière l'étagère qui était le passage entre sa chambre a pré-au-lard et la salle et moi je vais cachée ton infâme jumelle tueuse dans un endroit totalement inaccessible au vampire maudite des ténèbres dit-t-elle comme si elle adressait au a étrange baguette double et se met a chantée depuis des années qu'elle était enfin venger de Dumbledore.

La sirène pleure et dans mon cœur, la folie

De lui prendre sa vie, changer ma vie, en oublie.

Quand elle m'endort, je rêve encore de la butée

Mais il est trop tard pour la sauver.

Je suis tombée dans le guêpier de Dumbledore.

Alors elle me dit tout va bien.

N'aille plus peur pour moi et continue plus loin.

Alors je pleure et dans mes yeux vengeresse

Une lueur de haine plus brûlante que le feu du phénix éternel.

Nôtres passé commun un peu chambardée par cette salle conne de Balthory, me saute au nez.

Je ne peux même respirer le même air que son frère.

Des années plus tard, je tiens enfin ma vengeance contre son traître de frère en récupérant mon bien qui a tué Bened.

Je vais les cachée dans ma voûte ou personne ne la trouvera aux parois de ma bien aimée fondatrice.

Alors elle dit tout va bien. Elle n'a pas peur que je m'enfonce plus loin.

Alors je pleure et dans mes yeux une lueur de la mort plus brûlante que le feu du phénix.

Plus le temps ne passe sans l'oublier ma rage contre lui moi aussi. Ma vie sans elle est comme un glacier, donc ma haine s'est précipitée.

Alors elle dit tout va bien,

Elle n'a pas peur de voir mes Crau s'enfoncée plus loin.

Alors je pleure et dans mes yeux une lueur de désespoir plus brûlante que le feu du phénix éternelle.

Alors elle dit tout va bien.

Elle n'a pas peur de voir mes Crau s'enfoncée plus loin.

Alors je pleure et des mes yeux une lueur de victoire plus brûlante que le feu du phénix Éternels.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30 : La tombe blanche.

Toutes les leçons étaient suspendues, tous les examens rapportés. certain élèves furent retirées précipitamment de Poudlard par leur parents pendant les deux jours qui suivirent. Hinata avais intervenue avec elmira pour que les Patil ses sirène reste avec elle, ce que évidement les parents des jumelle qui était en choc de savoir qui était a nouveau les sirène d'un vampire mais qui fut rassurée que contrairement a Alucard, elle était déjà marier et pouvais pas contredire la femme de la ministre de la Transylvanie non plus et zaccharias Smith fut escorté hors du château par son père à l'air hautain Seamus finnigan, d'un autre côté, refusa catégoriquement de rentrer avec sa mère à la maison, il firent un concours de celui qui crierait le plus fort dans le hall d'entrée qui se termina quand elle accepta qu'il reste jusqu'aux funérailles quand Hermione est intervenue a sa faveur et l'avais menacée de la transformée en goule pour la forcée a abandonnée le duel. elle eut des difficultés à trouver un lit à pré-au-lard, dit Seamus, à Harry et Ron, car les sorciers et sorcières affluaient dans le village, se préparant à présenter leurs derniers respects à Dumbledore.

Une certaine agitation parcourut les élèves les plus jeunes, qui n'avaient jamais vu ça avant, quand un carrosse bleu-gris de la taille d'une maison, tiré par une douzaine de palominos ailés géants, s'élèvera du ciel plus tard dans l'après midi avant l'enterrement et atterrit à la lisière de la forêt. Harry regarda depuis une fenêtre une gigantesque et belle femme à la peau couleur olive descendre les marches du carrosse et se jeter dans les bras d'un Hagrid impatient. Entre temps une délégation de ministres officiels anglais, incluant le ministre de la magie lui même, étaient reçus à l'intérieur du château. Harry évitait à tout prix un contact avec l'un d'entre eux, par contre il évitais pas les filles de elmira qui fessais partie du cortege transyvanien par contre, comme la glacial rosalie et julia et la mystérieuse Alice qui ne parlais jamais un seul mot, que personne sauf Harry et Alucard le sait a présent qui s'agissait anciennement de Merope Grunt la mère de Voldemort, il était sur que tôt ou tard, il devrait raconter la dernière excursion de Dumbledore hors de poudlard.

Harry, Alucard, Hinata, Hermione et Ginny passaient tout leur temps ensemble. le temps merveilleux semblait les narguer, Harry pouvait imaginer comme cela ce serait passé si Dumbledore n'avait pas péri, et qu'ils aient eu ce temps ensemble à la toute fin de l'année, les examens de Ginny passée, a baiser en orgie sélectif en échangiste avec Hermione et ligotée Alucard pour le privée de sexe pour se venger de son moment ou il était avec lavande.. la pression des devoirs envolée… et heure par heure, il repoussait la chose qu'il savait devoir dire, faire ce qu'il savait qu'il était juste de faire, car c'était trop dûr de renoncer à sa plus grande source de réconfort.

Ils visitaient l'aile de l'hopital deux fois par jour. Neville avait été libéré, mais Bill restais sous les soins de Mme Pomfresh et de Pansy parkison qui avais plus du tout d'une troll pékinois du a sa transformation en vampire, mais Alucard pour la taquinée l'appellais Shi-shu Phénix vu que ses cheveux était devenus sombre et ressemblais a un shi-shu a la place d'un pékinois. Ses cicatrices était pire que jamais, en vérité, il ressemblait maintenant à maugrey fol oeil, bien que, dieu merci, avec ses 2 yeux et jambes, mais sa personnalité semblait la même. Tout ce qui semblait avoir changé était qu'il avait désormais un grand penchant pour les steaks très crus.

'' Sa va être facile de chassée, aura juste a lui apportée les corps d'animaux que je chasse comme le dit hinata sur erika elle revenais souvent de la chasse a la maison. dit Pansy joyeusement. De tout manière je préfère le sang animal que humain même si je peut faire les deux a présent. je tacherais de ne mordre que des mangemort a l'avenir pour le sang humain et animaux pour le reste.

'' Je suppose que je vais juste devoir accepter qu'il va vraiment marier une goumendine phénix.'' soupira ginny plus tard ce soir là, comme elle. Harry, Alucard et Hermione était assis près de la fenêtre de la salle commune des gryffondors, regardant le crépuscule envahir poudlard.

'' Elle n'est pas si mauvaise que on peu le crois, un peu nympho mais apparement elle semble avoir changée ses comportement cette année. au moins et aura plus besoin de lui sauter dessus quand elle fait une pipe a ton frère, quand on ira au manoir l'été prochain, ajouta-t-il rapidement comme ginny levais un sourcil, et elle lâcha un gloussement à contre cœur.

'' Et bien je suppose que si maman et bill peut la supporter, je le peux aussi.

'' Quelqu'un d'autres que nous connaissons est mort ?'' demanda Alucard à Hermione, qui lisait attentivement le prophéte du soir.

Hermione sourcilla à la dureté forcée dans sa voix.

'' non'' dit-elle d'un ton accusateur, repliant le journal. '' Mais le gouvernement Transylvanie a déclarée Severus Rogue cible prioritaire pour être dévorée vivante par la ministère Elizabeth balthory, ce qui est évidement illégal vu qui ont pas eu autorisation du ministère a cette chasse mais le conseil des anciens transyvanien les a rie au nez en disant que voldemort non plus chassais pas légalement ses jeune proie innocent comme Hermione Phénix.''

'' Bien sûr qu'il n'y en a pas'' dit Harry qui devenait exaspéré chaque fois que le sujet était abordée. '' les goule de Elizabeth ne trouverons pas rouge à moins qu'ils trouvent et tue voldemort et vu qu'ils n'ont jamais réussi à le faire depuis 3 ans… mais au moins c'est pas le gouvernement anglais alors il y a un mince espoir qu'il réussissent.''

'' Je vais dans ton lit'' bailla ginny. '' Je n'ai pas dormi depuis… bien… je pourrais supportée un viole légal tellement que je suis fatiguée que je sentirais rien du tout.

Elle embrassais son amant (alucard regarda fixement amusée au loin), fit au revoir au deux autres et partit pour le dortoir des garçons si Harry avais envie de la sautée. Au moment ou elle ferma la porte derrière elle, Hermione se pencha en avant vers Harry avec son aire de vampire hermionesque sur le visage.

'' Harry j'ai trouvé quelque chose ce matin à la bibliothèque de la crypte..''

"RAB? Dit Harry, se redressant bien droit.

Il ne se sentait pas comme il s'était souvent senti, excité, curieux, brûlant d'aller au fond d'un mystère, il savait simplement que la tache de découvrir la vérité à propos du vrai horcrux devait être remplie avant qu'il puisse s'aventurer un peu plus loin sur le noir et sinueux chemin qui s'étendait devant lui, la voie que lui et Dumbledore avaient commencée ensemble et qu'il savait maintenant qu'il aurait à parcourir seul. Il pouvait y avoir toujours au moins 4 horcruxes dehors quelque part et chacun devait être trouvé et détruit avant qu'il y ait seulement une possibilité que voldemort puisse être tué.  
Il n'arrêtait pas de se réciter leurs noms, comme si en les énumérant il pouvait les amener à sa portée : "le médaillon, la coupe, le serpent, quelque chose de gryffondor ou de serdaigle...le médaillon, la coupe, le serpent, quelque chose de gryffondor des phénix ou de serdaigle..."

La mantra sembla marteler les pensées d'Harry comme il s'endormait cette nuit la dans les bras de son amante, et ses rêve étaient remplis de coupes, de médaillons et mystérieux objets qu'il ne pouvait pas tout à fait attendre, curieusement dans son rêve sur les médaillons sa ressemblais au médaillons que hermione portais et jouais parfois quand elle est dans ses pensée, bien que Dumbledore lui tende utilement une échelle de corde qui se changeait au serpent de Alucard dès qu'il commençait à y grimper.

Il avait montré à Hermione la note à l'intérieur du médaillon le matin du lendemain de la mort de Dumbledore, et bien qu'elle n'ait pas reconnu immédiatement les initiales comme celles d'un obscur sorcier à propos duquel elle aurait lu quelque chose, elle s'était depuis hâtée vers la librairie un peu plus souvent qu'il n'était strictement nécessaire pour quelqu'un qui n'avait aucun devoir à faire.

"non" dit-elle tristement"j'ai essayé, Harry, mais je n'ai rien trouvé... il y a quelques sorciers assez bien connus avec ces initiales – Rosaline Antigone Bungs... Rupert Axebanger Brookstanton... mais ils ne semblent pas coller du tout. À en juger par cette note, la personne qui a volé le horcrux connaissait voldemort, et je ne trouve aucune preuve que bungs ou axebanger ait jamais eut quoi que ce soit a voir avec lui.. non en fait c'est a propos de ... et bien rogue et de sa haine contre les vampire phénix"

Elle semblait nerveuse en prononçant son nom à nouveau.

'' Quoi, à propos de lui ? demanda Harry d'un ton appuyé, seré-affalant sur sa chaise.

'' Bien c'est juste que j'avais en quelque sorte raison à propos du Prince Vampire de sang mêle'' dit elle hésitante.

'' A-tu besoin de me fourrez le nez dedans Hermione ? comment penses tu que je me sens à propos de ça justement maintenant ?''

'' Non, non Harry, je ne pensais pas à ça ! dit-elle rapidement, regardant autour d'elle pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas écoutés.

"c'est juste que j'avais raison à propos d'eileen prince qui aurait un jour possédé le livre.

Tu vois... c'était la mère de rogue!"

"j'ai toujours trouvé qu'elle était moche' dit ginny. Hermione l'ignorât.

'' je parcourais le reste des vieux prophète de erika et la il y avait trois déclaration une petite à propos d'Eileen Prince se mariant à un homme appelé Tobias Rogue et ensuite plus tard une annonce disant qu'elle avait donné naissance à un –

'' meurtrier'' cracha Harry.

'' Et bien… oui '' dit Hermione. Alors… j'avais en quelque sorte raison. Rogue devait être fier d'être prince de sang mêle'' tu vois ? tobias Rogue était un moldu d'après ce que dit le prophétie''

'' Mais sa explique pas pourquoi il déteste les vampire phénix.

'' Sa c'est la troisième annonce, une annonce funéraire.

il vie la rubrique funéraire du même journal des années plus tard il y a 49 ans sur la famille phénix sur une famille de sorcier de sang mêlée et donc l'unique enfant fut épargnée par la matriach dirigeant la chasse du a leur lois de ne pas tuer une jeune proies.

'' Sa famille a été victimes de la première chasse de Erika Phénix sous la supervision de sa créatrice et de Rosalie sa favorite quand elle été crée par elmira et elmira les a massacrée mais pas leur enfant a cause que pour elle tuer une jeune proie est un crimes passable de mort chez les phénix. Et sa a rendu erika folle de rage a cause que elle voulais le tuer quand elle était jeune.

'' Oui ça colle a présent, dit Harry. il a affichée un coté sang pur qui déteste les phénix d'elmira afin d'entrer dans la bande de Lucius Malefoy et des autres mais il a été surpris de revoir la vampire qui a tuer ses parent mais la épargnée quand il était enfant leur enseignée. il est juste comme voldemort. Mère de sang pur, père Moldu… honteux de ses origines, essayant de se faire craindre ne utilisant les forces du mal et a du demander a Erika pour lui faire payer de coucher avec pour ses dettes de sang envers lui, s'étant donné un nouveau nom impressionnant – lord Voldmort – le prince de sang mêle – comment Dumbledore a-t-il pu rater- ?' il s'arrêta, regardant par la fenêtre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'insister sur l'inexcusable confiance de Dumbledore en Rogue... mais comme Hermione venait juste de lui rappeler par inadvertance, lui, Harry, s'était comporté de la même façon... en dépit de la méchanceté croissante des sorts inscrits, il avait refusé de croire mauvais le garçon qui avait été si intelligent, qui l'avait tant... tant aidé...c'était une pensée presque insupportable pourtant, à présent...

'' Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il ne t'as pas vendu pour avoir utilisé ce livre, dit Alucard, il devait savoir d'où tu tirais tout ça'' mais en tout cas sa explique pourquoi j'aimais bien son odeur de sang a présent vu que cet un sorcier moitié moldu comme toi hermione donc sa me fessais réagir a vouloir le croquer et probablement que Sirius avais le même envie que moi.

'' Il le savait, dit amèrement Harry. il l'a sur quand j'ai utilisé sectrumsempra qui est un sort d'attaque de chasseur de vampire efficace chez les vampire et qui peut si il est bien lancée par surpris les frapper sans le retour de sort du a leur immunités au sortilège. il n'avait pas besoin de légilimency… il a même plus le savoir avant ça, avec Erika lui parlant de combien j'étais brillant en potion que Alucard… il n'aurait pas du laisser ce vieux livre en bas dans ce placard non ?''

'' Mais pourquoi ne t'a-t-il dénoncée?

'' Je ne pense pas qu'il voulais se voir associé avec ce livre'' dit Hermione, je pense pas que Dumbledore n'aurait pas beaucoup aimé s'il l'avait su. Et même si Rogue avait prétendu que ce n'était pas le sien, Erika aurait reconnus son mensonge immédiatement. de toute façons, ce livre avait été laissé dans l'ancienne classe de Rogue, et je parierais que sa aurais été une excellente raison a Elmira de le tuer en fin d'année comme le virée de son poste maudit et je parierais que Dumbledore savait que sa mère s'appelait '' prince''

'' J'aurais du montrée ce livre à Dumbledore ou même a Elmira'' dit Harry. '' tout ce temps il me montrait combien voldemort était diabolique et pervers même quand il était à l'école, et j'avais la preuve que Rogue était également-''

'' Diabolique'' est un mot très fort'' dit calmement Hermione.

'' tu étais celle qui n'arrêtais pas de lui dire que ce livre était dangereux!'' rétorquais Alucard.

'' J'essayais de te dire, Harry, que tu te blâme trop tu sais,'' dit-elle.

'' Je pensais que ce prince des vampire avec un méchant sens de l'humour envers les vampire en particulier, mais je n'aurais jamais deviné qu'il était un tueur potentiel.

'' A part peut-être moi qui ne lui a jamais fait confiance, aucun de vous n'aurais pu deviner que Rogue était… vous savez. dit Alucard.

Le silence tomba entre eux, chacun d'eux perdu dans ses propres pensées, mais Harry était sur que, comme lui, ils pensaient au matin suivant, quand le corps de Dumbledore serait confié à la terre.  
Harry n'avait jamais assisté à des funérailles auparavant, il n'y avait pas eu de corps à enterrer quand sirius était mort. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre et s'inquiétait de ce qu'il allait voir, à propos de ce qu'il ressentirait. Il se demandait si la mort de Dumbledore serait plus réelle pour lui quand l'enterrement serait terminé.  
Bien qu'il y ait des instants ou l'horrible réalité menaçait de l'emporter, il y avait des moments vides qui s'étiraient ou il était insensible, en dépit du fait que plus personne ne parlait d'autre chose dans tout le château, il trouvait toujours difficile de croire que Dumbledore était vraiment il n'avait pas, comme ça avait été le cas avec sirius, cherché désespérément une sorte d'échappatoire, une façon pour que Dumbledore revienne...  
il toucha dans sa poche la chaine d'or du faux horcrux, qu'il portait maintenant sur lui partout, non comme un talisman, mais comme un souvenir de ce qu'il avait coûte et de ce qu'il restait à faire.

Harry se leva tot pour emballer ses affaires le jour suivant, le poudlard express partirait une heure après l'enterrement.

En bas des escaliers il trouva l'atmosphère dans le grand hall réservée. Tout le monde portait sa robe de soirée et personne ne semblait avoir très faim. Le professeur Mc Gonagall n'était pas dans la chaise qui avait l'air d'un trôné au milieu de la table des professeurs. La chaise d'Hagrid était vide elle aussi. Harry pensa que peut etre il n'avait pas été capable de déjeuner, mais la place de rogue avait été comblée sans cérémonie par Rufus Scrimgeour.  
Harry évita ses yeux jaunes qui parcouraient la salle, Harry avait la désagréable sensation que Scrimgeour le cherchais lui et Alucard, parmi l'entourage de Scrimgeour Harry reconnut les cheveux rouges et les montures cerclées de corne de Percy Weasley le nouvelle ennemi numéro 1 des phénix, vu que sa rival avais été tuer par le conseil des ancien transyvanien et servie de repas a la forme incontrôlable de hinata phénix.  
Alucard ne montra aucun signe qu'il était au courant que percy était là, sauf serrer le bout de la table comme dans ses fantasme de lui tordre son cou pour le croquer avec un rare énervement.

A la table des Serpentards ou alucard était assis ne parlais a personne sauf a Hinata, crabe et goyle murmuraient tous les deux. Aussi patauds qu'ils soient, ils semblaient seuls sans le long et pale visage de Malefoy entre eux, les dirigeant. Harry n'avait pas épargné beaucoup Malefoy. Son animosité était entièrement pour rogue, mais il n'avait pas oublié la peur dans la voix de Malefoy en haut de la tour, ni le fait que pour une goule il avais renoncée a avoir albus comme repas avant que les autres mangemorts arrivent. Harry ne croyait pas même en goule que Malefoy aurait tué Dumbledore. Il méprisait Malefoy pour sa passion des vampire et son engouement pour les forces du mal, mais à présent qui était une goule d'un vampire, il y avais une petite trace de pitié se mélangeait à son aversion.

Ou était-il se demandait Harry et que lui faisait faire voldemort sous la menace de le tuer lui et ses parents ?

les pensées d'Harry furent interrompues par un coup de coude dans les cotes de Ginny.

Le professeur Mc gonagall s'était levée sur ses pieds et le murmure en deuil qui parcourait le hall disparut immédiatement.

"c'est presque l'heure"dit elle " s'il vous plait suivez vos responsables de maison au dehors du château. Les gryffondors avec moi"

Ils marchèrent en rang derrière leurs bancs dans un quasi silence. Harry vit furtivement Erika et elmira à la tête de la colonne des serpentards, portant une somptueuse robe verte émeraude brodée d'argent. Il n'avait jamais vu le professeur Sprout, responsable des poufsouffles, paraitre si propre, il n'y avait pas une seule tache sur son chapeau, et quand ils arriverent dans le hall d'entree, ils trouvérent Mme pince debout derrière rusard, elle dans un épais voile noir qui descendait jusqu'a ses genoux, lui dans un vieux costume noir sentant mauvais les mothbails.

Ils se dirigeaient, comme Harry le vit quand il marcha dehors sur les pierres des portes principales, en direction du lac. La chaleur du soleil lui caressait le visage comme ils suivaient le professeur mc gonagall en silence vers l'endroit ou des centaines de chaises avait été placées en rangée. Un passage menait jusqu'à leur centre, il y avait une table de marbre se tenant en face, toutes les chaises lui faisant face. C'était le plus beau de sjours de l'été.

Un assortiment extraordinaire de gens étaient déjà installés sur la moitié des chaises : rappés et élégants, vieux et jeunes. Harry n'en reconnut pas la plupart, mais il y en eut certains qu'il connaissait, incluant les membres de l'ordre du phoenix : kingsley shackelbolt, maugrey fol oeil, tonks, ses cheveux miraculeusement redevenus du rose le plus vif, remus lupin, duquel elle semblait serrer la main, m et mme weasley, Bill soutenu par Pansy Phénix et suivi de fred et georges, qui portaient des smoking en peau de dragon noir.

Puis venait Mme maxime, qui occupait deux chaises et demie à elle toute seule, tom, le propriétaire du chaudron baveur, arabella figg, la voisine crackmoll d'Harry, le bassiste chevelu du groupe sorcier des weird sisters, hernie frang conducteur du bus magique, mme malkin de la boutique des robes de l'allée des dragons, et d'autres personnes qu'Harry connaissait seulement de vue, comme le barman de la tete de cochon, et la sorcière qui poussait le caddie dans le poudlard express. Les fantômes du château étaient là eux aussi, pratiquement invisibles dans la lumière éclatante, reconnaissables seulement quand ils bougeaient, scintillant sans substance dans l'air illuminé, il y en avais même une qui se tenais a coté de rosalie et qui semblais être ravis de la voir même si elle le montrais guerre.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny remplirent les sièges à la fin d'une rangée a coté du lac.

Les gens murmuraient entre eux, ca ressemblait à une brise sur la pelouse, mais le chant des oiseaux était de loin plus bruyant.

La foule continuait d'augmenter, avec un élan d'affection pour chacun d'eux, Harry vit

Lucy et hinata qui aidait Neville à s'asseoir. Eux seuls parmi l'armée des vampire avaient répondus aux appels d'Hermione la nuit où Dumbledore était mort, et Harry savait pourquoi : ils étaient ceux à qui le club de défense contre les forces du mal manquait le plus...probablement ceux qui avaient vérifié leurs pièces régulièrement dans l'espoir qu'il y aurait une autre réunion...

Cornélius Fudge marcha à côté d'eux vers les rangée de devant, son expression pitoyable, tournant son chapeau melon sous le regard noir de tout le ministère transyvanien, Harry reconnut ensuite Rita Skeeter, qui, il fut exaspéré de le voir, avait un calepin agrippée dans sa mains, mais évidement il y avais Percy Weasley a ses coté vu que Fudge remplaçais Désirée Ombrage dévorée vivante par le conseil des ancien transyvanien. A la vue de Elmira phénix et de ses filles incluant Alucard et Hermione et Hinata et Elizabeth phénix, qui se tenait comme une sentinelle au bord de l'eau, il fila tout les deux à tout vitesse vers un siège un bon distance plus loin du conseil des anciens.

L'équipe des professeurs s'assit. Harry pouvait voir Scrimgeour paraissant grave et honorable à une place au premier rang avec le professeur Mc gonagall. Il se demanda si Scrimgeour ou une autre de ces personnes importantes était vraiment désolée que Dumbledore soit mort. Mais il entendit alors une musique étrange, d'un autre monde et il oublia son antipathie pour le ministère en cherchant la source de la musique autour de lui.

Il n'était pas le seul à chercher, de nombreuses tètes se tournaient, cherchant, un peu alarmées.

"là" murmura Ginny dans l'oreille d'Harry.

Et il les vit dans l'eau vert claire illuminée de soleil, quelques centimètres sous la surface, lui rappelant horriblement les Inferi, un chœur de sirènes chantait dans une langue étrange qu'il ne comprenait pas, leur visages blancs ondulant, leur cheveux violacés s'étendant abondamment autour d'eux. La musique vit se raidir les cheveux d'Harry sur sa nuque et pourtant ce n'était pas déplaisant. Cela parlait clairement de perte et de désespoir. Comme il regardait plus bas les visages sauvages des chanteurs, il eut l'impression qu'eux,au moins, étaient désolés de la mort de Dumbledore. Alors Ginny le poussa encore du coude et il regarda aux alentours.

Hagrid marchait lentement dans le passage entre les chaises. Il pleurait presque silencieusement, son visage brillant de larmes, et dans ses bras, enveloppé dans un velours violet orné d'étoiles d'or, se trouvait ce qu'Harry savait etre le corps de Dumbledore.

Une douleur pointue monta dans la gorge d'Harry à cette vue : pendant un moment, la musique étrange et la conscience que le corps de Dumbledore était si proche semblait retirer toute chaleur à cette journée. Alucard paraissait blanche et choqué. il tombaient rapidement dans les bras d'Hermione et Ginny.

Ils ne pouvaient pas voir clairement ce qui se passait devant. Hagrid semblait avoir placé le corps délicatement sur la table. Maintenant il se retirait descendant l'allée, se mouchant en un fort bruit de trompette qui attira des regards scandalisés incluant, vit Harry, Percy wesley.. mais Harry savait que Dumbledore n'y aurait pas fait attention. Il essaya de faire un geste amical à Hagrid pendant qu'il passait, mais les yeux d'Hagrid étaient si gonflés qu'il aurait été miraculeux qu'il voit ou il allait.

Harry jeta un regard au rang de derrière vers lequel Hagrid se dirigeait et réalisa ce qui le guidait, car là, habillé en veste et pantalon chacun de la taille d'un chapiteau, se tenait le géant Grawp, sa grosse tête semblable à un rocher inclinée, docile, presque humain.

Hagrid s'assit à coté de son demi frère et grawp tapota Hagrid sur la tete ce qui fit s'enfoncer les pieds de sa chaise dans le sol. Harry eut une merveilleuse et pasagère envie de alors la musique s'arréta et il se tourna vers l'avant à nouveau.

Un petit homme avec une touffe de cheveux portant une simple robe noire s'était levé et se tenait maintenant en face du corps de Dumbledore. Harry ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'il était en train de dire. Des mots singuliers planaient jusqu'à eux par dessus des centaines de têtes. "noblesse d'esprit" "contribution éclairée" "grandeur de coeur" cela ne signifiait pas grand chose. Cela avait peu a voir avec Dumbledore tel que Harry l'avait connu. Il se souvint soudain de l'idée de Dumbledore de quelques mots "idiot, rebuts, graisse et ordure, et à nouveau, il réprima un sourire... quel était le problème avec lui ?

Il y eut un petit bruit d'éclaboussures sur sa gauche et il vit que le peuple de l'eau était venu à la surface pour écouter également. Il se souvint de Dumbledore s'accroupissant au bord de l'eau deux ans auparavant, très près de là ou Harry était maintenant assis, et discutant en sirène avec le chef des sirène, et qui apparemment était Alucard en personne qui lui avais appris a le parler a dumbledore, mais il y avait aussi tant de chose qu'il ne lui avait jamais demandé, tant de chose qu'il aurait du dire comme exemple pour que Rosalie le détestais tellement… et là, sans prévenir, il fut balayé, la terrible vérité, plus complètement et indéniablement que jamais jusqu'à présent.

Dumbledore était mort, parti... il agrippa le médaillon froid dans sa main si fermement qu'il se fit mal, mais il ne pouvait empêcher des larmes chaudes de se déverser de ses yeux : il détourna le regard loin de Ginny et les autres et regarda fixement le lac, en direction de la foret, comme le petit homme continuait à parler de façon monotone... il y avait du mouvement parmi les arbres. Les goules d'alucard et elmira était venus présentée leur respects, eux aussi.

Et Harry se souvint de sa première excursion cauchemardesque dans la forêt, la première fois qu'il avait rencontré la chose qui était alors Voldemort, et comment il lui avait fait face tout comme son fis, et comment Dumbledore avait parlé de mener une bataille perdue peu de temps après.

C'était important, Dumbledore avait dit, de combattre, et combattre encore, et de continuer la lutte, car seulement ainsi le mal pouvait etre tenu à distance, bien que jamais tout à fait éradiqué.

Et Harry vit très clairement comme il était assis sous le chaud soleil combien les gens qui se souciait de lui s'était dressé devant lui, un par un, sa mère, son paire, son meilleur ami et son parrain, et finalement Dumbledore, tous déterminés à le protéger, mais à présent c'était terminé. Il ne pouvait pas laisser qui que ce soit d'autre se dresser entre lui et voldemort. Il devait abandonner pour toujours l'illusion qu'il aurait du avoir perdue à l'age d'un an : que la protection des bras de ses parents signifiait que rien ne pouvait le blesser. Il n'y avait pas de réveil de ce cauchemar, pas de réconfort murmuré dans le noir lui disant q'il était vraiment en sécurité, qu'il avait tout imaginé, le dernier et le plus grand de ses protecteurs était mort et il était plus seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant.

Le petit homme en noir avait enfin cessé de parler et retournait à sa place. Harry attendit que quelqu'un d'autre se lève, il attendait des discours, probablement du ministre, mais personne ne bougea.

Puis plusieurs personnes hurlèrent. D'éclatantes flammes blanches avaient fait irruption autour du corps de Dumbledore et la table sur laquelle il reposait : de plus en plus haut, cachant le corps. De la fumée blanche s'évanouit en spirale dans les airs en réalisant des formes étranges. Harry pensa, le temps d'un battement de coeur, qu'il avait vu un phénix volait joyeusement dans le bleu, mais l'instant d'après le feu avait disparu. À sa place se tenait une tombe en marbre blanc, enchassant le corps de Dumbledore et la table sur laquelle il reposait.

Il y eut alors la choral de vois des vampire lorsqu'une pluie de chauve souris magique s'éleva dans les airs, mais retombèrent à côté de la foule. C'était, Harry le savait, la tribus de Elmira. il les vit tourner leur cape et disparaître dans les arbres calmes. de la même façon, les sirènes plongèrent lentement dans l'eau verte et disparurent.

Harry regarda Ginny, Alucard, et Hermione : le visage de Alucard était plissé comme si le soleil l'aveuglais mais il était encapuchonnée comme Hermione aussi. Le visage d'hermione était sans larme mais elle pleurais quand même, mais ginny ne pleurait plus. elle racontera le regard d'Harry avec le même regard dur, enflammée qu'il lui avait vu quand elle l'avait enlacé dans ses bras et baiser dans la crypte de Alucard après avoir remporté la coupe de quidditch en son absence, et il sut que à ce moment ils se comprenaient parfaitement, et que quand il lui dirait ce qu'il apprêtais a lui dire, elle ne diras '' fait attention'' ou '' ne le fais pas'' mais accepterait sa décision, car elle n'en aurais pas moins attendu de lui. il se durcit donc afin de lui dire ce qu'il savait devoir lui dire depuis que Dumbledore était mort.

'' Ginny écoute, dit-il calmement, comme le bourdonnement des conversation se fit plus fort autour d'eux et que les gens commençaient à se lever. '' je ne peux plus continuer à sortir avec toi. nous devons cesser de nous voir, même en relation libre. nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble.''

Elle dit avec une étrange sourire tordu' '' C'est pour une stupide et noble raison ou tu préfère me tromper avec Hermione qui est en vampire?''

'' Ça été comme… comme vivre la vie sexuelle de quelqu'un d'autre ses derniers années avec toi, dit Harry, mais je ne peux… nous ne pouvons… j'ai des chose a faire seul avec Alucard.''

Elle ne pleura pas, elle le regarda simplement.

'' Voldemort utilise les personne dont ses ennemis sont proche de son fis maudit ou de moi. Il a déjà utilise alucard comme appart une fois, et c'était justement pour que tu sois pas possédée par lui qui a fait sa, car tu était la sœur de mon meilleur ami. Penses à quel danger tu t'exposerais si tu continuais a coucher avec moi. il le saura, il le trouvera. il essaiera de me toucher à travers moi et Alucard.''

'' et si je m'en moques ?'' dit ginny audacieusement.

'' Moi je ne m'en moque pas'' dit Harry. '' comment penses-tu que je me sentirais si c'était ton enterrement tout comme Ron… et que ce soit ma faute tout comme ton frère ron…''

elle regarda ailleurs, vers le lac.

'' Je n'ai jamais vraiment abandonné tout espoir avec toi'' dit elle, pas vraiment, j'ai toujours espérée… Alucard me disait de vivre ma vie, peut-être baiser d'autre personnes, me détendre un peu et invitée a des orgies weasley, car je n'arrivait pas à parler quand tu étais dans la pièce tu t'en souviens Alucard hypnotisais pour que je couche avec toi a ma demande en deuxième année. Et il pensais que si était sous son contrôle et que je t'invitais a des orgie avec les jumeaux si j'étais un peu plus moi-même une petite nympho incestueuse.

'' Maline cette alucard et Hermione aussi' dit Harry, essayant de sourire. J'ai bien fait d'acceptée ce cadeau de noel durent la coupe des duos de la part des jumeaux, on a eu plusieurs années de sexe en relation libre, aurais aimer avoir autre années peut-être…''

,' Mais tu as été trop occupée à sauver avec Alucard le fis de voldemort du monde des sorciers et des vampire pour sa part'' dit ginny en riant à moitié. bien je ne peux pas dire que je sois surprise, je savais que ça arriverait en fin de compte. je savais que tu ne serais pas heureux à mois que tu ne traque avec Alucard son père voldemort. Peut-être que c'est pour ça que j'aimais tant te faire l'amour en spécial Weasley.

Harry ne pouvait pas supporter d'entendre ces choses, ni ne pensait que sa résolution tiendrait s'il restait assis à côté d'elle. Alucard vit il tenait maintenant Hermione et caressait ses cheveux pendant qu'elle sanglotait sur son épaule, en absence de larme. Malheureux, Harry se leva et tourna le dos à Ginny et à la tombe de Dumbledore et marcha loin autour du lac. Bouger serait plus supportable que de rester assie immobile. De même que commencer des que possible de chercher les horcruxes et de laisser Alucard dévorée vivant son père meilleur que d'attendre de le faire…

'' Harry''

il se retourna. Rufus Scrimgeour claudiquait rapidement vers lui autour de la berge, s'appuyant sur son bâton de marche.

"j'esperais pouvoir te dire un mot... ça te dérange si je marche un peu avec toi?"

non" dit Harry avec indifférence, et il se remit à marcher

"Harry c'est une tragédie terrible" dit calmement scrimgeour"je ne peux pas te dire combien j'ai été choqué de l'entendre. Dumbledore était un très grand sorcier. Nous avions nos désaccords comme tu le sais, mais personne ne connaissait mieux que moi-"

"que voulez vous?" demanda Harry platement

scrimgeour paru agacé mais comme l'autre fois, modifia rapidement son expression en une douloureuse compréhension

"tu es bien sur dévasté"dit il"je sais que tu étais très proche de Dumbledore tout comme Alucard. Je pense que tu étais peut etre son eleve favori tout comme mr Phénix Le lien entre vous trois''

'' Que voulez vous ? répéta Harry s'arrêtant.

Scrimgeour s'arrêta également, s'appuya sur son bâton et regarda Harry, son expression rusée à présent.

'' Le bruit cours que tu était avec lui et Alucard quand il est partie de l'école la nuit ou il est mort''

'' Quel bruit?'' demanda Harry.

'' Alucard a brisé le dos d'un mangemort stupéfier en haut de la tour après que Dumbledore ait été tué. il y avait aussi deux balais la haut. le ministère peut ajouter deux et deux harry.

'' Ravie d'entendre que la seul compétence de votre ministère sont les mathématique Moldus mr le ministre. dit Harry, ou bien oui j'ai été avec Dumbledore et Alucard et ce que nous avons fait est notre affaire. il ne voulait pas que les gens le sachent.

'' Une telle loyauté est admirable bien sûr, dit Scrimgeour, qui semblait contenir son irritation avec difficulté, '' mais Dumbledore est parti Harry, il est parti''

'' Il ne sera parti de l'école que quand personne ne lui sera plus loyal'' dit Harry, souriant malgré lui.

"mon cher garçon...même Dumbledore ne peut revenir du-"

"je ne dis pas qu'il le peut. Vous ne comprendriez pas. Mais je n'ai rien a vous dire'

scrimgeour hésita, puis dit, dans ce qui était évidemment supposé etre un ton délicat, le ministere peut t'offrir toutes sortes de protection, tu sais, Harry. Je serais enchanté de placer deux aurors à ton service-"

Harry éclata de rire.

'' Je préfère encore mieux les vampire transyvanien du ministère de la Transylvanie qui je crois s'appelle au dernière nouvelle Elizabeth Balthory Phénix que a vos chasseur de vampire incompétente et a moitié sous les ordre du seigneur vampire Lord voldemort mr le ministre. il veut me tuer lui-même et vos chasseur ne l'arrêteront pas. Alors merci pour l'offre empoisonnée comme un couteau bénite dans le cœur de bened Phénix le fis de Elmira Phénix mais non merci.

'' Alors'' dit Scrimgeour, sa voix froid à présent. '' La requête que je t'ai faite à noël-''

'' Quelle requête ? Ah oui… celle ou je dis au monde quel bon travail vous faites en échange afin de-''

'' De remonter le moral de tout le monde'' dit Scrimgour d'un ton cassant.

Harry le considéra un moment.

'' Avez-vous relâche Stan rocade et avais vous libérée de impérium vampirius rosmerta. Si Elizabeth balthory la nouvelle ministre de la Transylvanie me l'aurais demander j'aurais acceptée de dire au monde que la Transylvanie fait un bon travail pour vous faire chier mr le ministre.

Scrimgeour vira à une vilaine couleur violette qui rappelait a Harry hautement celle d'oncle vernom.

'' je vois que vous est-''

'' Moi et Alucard le corps et l'âme de Dumbledore'' dit Harry. c'est vrai !''

Scimgeour le regarda pendant un moment, puis se tourna et s'en alla en claudiquant sans ajouter un mot.

Harry pouvait voir percy et le reste de la délégation du ministère qui l'attendait, jetant des regards anxieux à hagrid et grawp sanglotants, qui étaient toujours à leur place. Alucard et Hermione couraient vers Harry, alucard grognais contre Scrimgeour, Harry se retourna et marcha lentement attendant qu'ils le rattrapent, ce qu'ils firent finalement sous l'ombre d'un hêtre sous lequel il s'étaient assis lors de temps meilleurs.

'' Que voulais ce gros imbécile de scrimgeour?'' murmura Hermione méprisante.

'' La même chose qu'à la fête des chasseur.'' dit Harry en haussant les épaules, '' que je lui donne des information confidentielles sur toi alucard et sur dumbledore et que je sois la nouvelle mascotte avec ton amant du ministère. je lui rétorquer que j'aurais accepté la même offre de Elizabeth vu que au moins en transyvanie il font du bon travail pour faire chier les anglais.''

Alucard sembla lutée un moment avec son autre lui-même et puis dit a voix haute à hermione, Écoute chérie laisse moi y retourner pour que je fasse disparaître cette imbécile de percy Weasley, tu le voudrais comme repas de fête.

'' Non je veut ma moka fourrée a la crème de demon tu a promis alucard. Déjà que tu as ratée mon troisième cadeau sans le faire exprès.

'' J'aurais pu faire que sa soit percy enchainée dans ton lit entièrement nue, ton troisième cadeau de fête, vu que tu te plaignais quand tu la agressée que tu voulais le croquer mais il avait transplantée avant que tu ne me mord en me visant vu que je t'avais dressée pour me visée autour des humains.

''non je tes dit que je veut ma Moka fourrée..

'' D'accord d'accord j'ai compris chérie, dommage.

Harry éclata de rire, même Hermione sourit un peu, bien que son sourire disparu comme elle regardait le château.

'' Je ne peut pas supporter l'idée que nous ne reviendrons peut-être jamais dit-elle doucement, comme poudlard peut-il fermer ?''

'' Peut-être avec elmira qui ne fermera pas ? dit alucard, nous ne sommes pas plus en danger qu'à ta ancien maison de moldu ou moka ta violer je trouve. c'est partout pareil maintenant. je dirais même que poudlard est légèrement plus sur que chez tes ancien parent humain du moins, il a plus de sorcier et de goule à l'intérieur pour défendre l'endroit. qu'en pense tu cousin''

'' Je ne reviendrais pas même si elle rouvrent dit Harry.

Alucard fit son sourire a la jedusort, mais Hermione dit tristement : Alucard savais que tu diras ça Harry. mais que vas-tu faire ?''

'' Je retourne chez les dursley une fois de plus car Dumbledore voulait que je le fasse'' dit Harry, mais ce sera une courte visite, et après je partirais pour de bon en exil.

'' mais ou iras tu si tu ne retourne pas à l'école ?''

'' Je pense que je retournerais à godric Hollow'' Murmura Harry. Il avait eu cette idée en tête depuis la nuit de la mort de Dumbledore ? pour moi tout a commencé là bas. j'ai juste une impression que j'ai besoin d'aller là-bas. et je pourrais me rendre sur la tombe de mes parents, j'aimerais beaucoup la voir.

'' Et après quoi ? dit Alucard.

'' Bien, je dois retrouver pour toi les 4 horcruxes restant non ? dit Harry, les yeux sur la tombe blanche de Dumbledore, qui réfléchissait dans l'eau de l'autre côté du lac. c'est ce qu'il voulait me faire pour toi, c'est pour ça qui ta demander de participer a tout ça. Si dumbledore avait raison – et je suis sûr que oui – il y a encore 4 morceau d'âme qui attend que toi pour les détruire. je dois les trouver et te les rapportée puis je dois aller chercher le septième bout de l'âme de voldemort pour que tu le détruise, le bout qui est toujours enfermer a l'intérieur de son corps de goule, et tu est celui qui le tueras. Et si je croise Severus Rogue le long du chemin, '' ajouta-t'il, '' que le meilleur gagne''

il y eut un long silence. La foule avait presque disparue désormais, les retardataires regardant le visage monumentale trempé de grawp comme il serrait Hagrid dans ses bras, dont les mugissements de peine faisait toujours écho de l'autre coté de l'eau."

'' Nous serons la a ton exil cousin dit Alucard.

'' Quoi ?

'' À la maison de ton oncle et de ta tante, dit Alucard, et la nous partirons en exil avec toi, ou que tu ailles.

'' Non'' dit très vite Harry. Il n'avais pas pris ça en compte, il avait pensé qu'il comprendraient qu'il entreprendrait ce dangeureux périple tout seul.

'' tu nous l'a dit une fois déjà'' dit calmement Hermione, '' qu'il un temps pour repartir en arrière si nous le voulions. je n'ai plus rien en arrière pour moi. ma famille est morte par Moka black. nous aurions eu le temps de le faire non ?''

'' Et tu crois que si je m'exilerais avec toi je laisserais ma femme derrière moi comme erika a laissée Sirius pour lord voldemort. Jamais en 1000 ans je préfèrerais qu'elle me poignarde au couteau bénite que faire ça. Quoi qui arrive mon chère cousin, tu vas devenir venir chez moi avant d'aller ailleurs, même à godric's Hollow.

'' Pourquoi ?''

'' Le mariage de Bill l'hybride semi-loup et de Pansy Phénix, tu te souviens ? si tu vient pas on risque de se faire tuer comme repas de mariage par Chi-tsu Phénix Et Elizabeth phénix avant même avoir réussi a trouvée seulement un seul Horcruxe.

Harry le regarda stupéfait, l'idée que quelque chose d'aussi normal qu'un mariage vampire puisse encore exister semblait incroyable et pourtant merveilleuse.

"ouais, on ne peut pas le rater sinon La ministre Lizie va nous envoyées ses goules servante de sa prison transyvanienne nous tuer."dit il finalement sa main se ferma automatiquement autour du faux horcrux, car en dépit de tout, en dépit du noir et sinueux chemin qu'il voyait s'étendre devant lui, malgré la rencontre finale avec voldemort qu'il savait devoir arriver, peut-être dans un mois, un an, ou 10, , il sentit son cœur allégé à la pensée qu'il restait toujours un dernier cher jour de paix qui restait à apprécier avec Alucard et Hermione.


	32. épilogue

Épilogue : la dernière volonté de sang de Moka black

Château de Transylvanie

2 jours après le retour, c'était l'anniversaire sanglant d'Hermione qui fêtaient ses trois ans en temps que vampire. Alucard avais enfin eut l'autorisation d'exécution de Elmira pour la prisonnière mais Erika voulais quand même demander a Moka une dernière volonté qui contrairement a temari ne avais pas reçu du tout vu qu'elle n'était pas un vampire.

Alucard descendais au donjon ou il y avait des cris de rage frénétique en permanence.

'' Salut ex-sœur toujours aussi affamée. À ce que je vois.

'' Alucard laisse moi mourir je veux mourir, pourquoi tu ne chante pas la mort me frappera, tu viens annoncer qu'il est mort mon favori pour me torturée à nouveau c'est sa dit Moka atteint de folie paranoïaque.

'' Non, il a échouer a sa mission mais il est toujours vivant et devenu une salle goule illégal de bellatrix lestrange, certes il aurais bien plus préféré avoir ton salle sang de poufiace de cadavre vampire comme goule mais vu que tu est en Transylvanie et que je l'ai jamais invitée ici. Il a préférée le sang de sa tente phénix. Autrement dit c'est pas drago qui a tuer Albus mais Severus Rogue.

Moka rampante et manchot et unijambiste se calmais soulagée que au moins son favori ne soit pas mort.

'' Que veut tu je n'ai plus rien à offrir, ton père ma abandonnée.

'' Je te demande une dernière volonté moka de la part de notre mère.

Moka savais ce qui allais se passée, elle allait mourir dévorée vivante cette nuit par la favorite qu'elle avait torturée affamée et violer quand elle était humaine.

'' Je voudrais 3 chose.

'' Je t'écoute…

'' Me redonner mes bras… la jambe je m'en balance, je te promet que je ferais rien ni m'évadée de tout manière ta femme me retrouvera elle a goûtée mon sang… tu me fasse l'amour une dernière fois en forme libérée…. et je veut transférée mon sang pure de vampire a ta favorite pour la purifier elle ressentira aucune différence elle aura juste un peu de mes pouvoir physique ou ce qu'elle voudrais de mes avantage au choix, c'est tout et je te promet que je tenterais pas de la possédée, de tout manière j'en suis incapable a cause de ses pouvoir bouclier, c'est inoffensif et comme sa elle sera un peu plus pure a te méritée au lieu de moi. Tu sais bien que je n'offrais pas un transféré de sang, je ne l'ai jamais proposée a personne de portée mon sang tout comme toi tu avais avant de te faire rejetée par Albus ton venin, et évidement ce que j'ai fait pour ressuscitée ton père ne conte pas comme un véritable transfère de sang.

Alucard gardais le silence pendant quelque minute réfléchissant rapidement ses dernier volontés.

'' De un je t'accorde le droit avoir des bras mais interdiction de tentée quoi que ce soit, de deux te baiser est était déjà prévue a cause que Hermione adore les exécutions fourrée a la crème comme temari a subis a son premier anniversaire. Mais pour la dernière il faudrait que je lui demande après tout ton sang la blessée sauvagement par le passée en tuant son père moldu et possédant son corps.

'' Je pourrais me faire baiser par ta forme libérée suppliait Moka.

'' Non seul ma nouvelle femme a le droit a présent. Pas toi.

'' Pitié alucard, si tu veux je laisserais ta femme me baiser avec toi comme simple poupée sexuelle de tout façon pour purifier son sang je dois lui mordre pendant que ta forme libérée me domine.

'' Je lui demanderais si elle est d'accord, j'ai déjà eu assez de problème quand je l'ai trompé l'année dernière avec une version humaine de toi par accident.

Moka souriais faiblement moqueuse.

'' je le sais bien, elle est venu se défouler tout sa colère contre toi sur moi a la fête des chasseur en t'interdisant de venir en Transylvanie avec Elizabeth et Hinata, et Elmira et ses fille ton bloquer accès a ton manoir a dévon pour se venger avec sa petite poupée nouveau née Pansy parkinson et elle a aussi entendu ta chanson Pauvre Alucard un truc du gère que je connais pas du tout ces musique moldus, enfin bref tu a mes volontés a toi et a ta favorite de mes satisfaire a sa guise.

Alucard : tu a de la chance elle est plutôt de bonne humeur peut-être qu'elle t'accordera les trois avec beaucoup de chance et de persuasion sexuelle.

Moka allais dire quelque chose mais elle détournait la tête de peur que Alucard le brutalise.

'' Tu veux me dire quelque chose moki ?

'' Non... j'ai plus rien à te dire.

'' Très bien alors... je te laisse.

Moka se mit à pleurer.

'' Alucard attend...

Le démon s'arrêtait.

'' Je... je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait ma sache que ce n'est pas la faute de temari qui ma corrompus même si tu ne me crois pas c'est autres chose qui la fait légèrement en même temps que moi... je ne peu pas te l'expliquer... mais je suis sincèrement navrée... et aussi méfie toi de ta favorite pour moi.

Alucard sentais qu'elle disait la vérité mais ne répondit pas et laissais moka dans son désespoir de mourante.

Dans la chambre de hermione, la favorite caressais casse-croûte phénix nue en regardant un roman osée de cul Transylvanie en fantasmant sur son cadeau anniversaire se godant avec les invention magique sexuelle de Elmira mais aussi avec son collier jouet qui la stimulais étrangement plus que les autre jouet vu qu'elle vibrais chaque fois qu'il a portais en orgie, elle avais commencée sa quand pour la cachée d'Alice du temps ou elle était furieuse contre Alucard de l'avoir tromper avec Lavande. Tout d'un coup l'ombre de alucard arrivais invisible et se mettais a la caressée et elle ronronnait de satisfaction quand elle se mettait à se faire chauffée par son amant.

'' Alors mon cadeau veut sa mort tout de suite, j'ai faim.

'' Oui, mais a une condition qu'elle souhaite avant ton repas.

'' Non dit-t-elle furieusement en est assez des conditions des phénix veut la dévorée vivante la maintenant dit hermione furieuse et boudeuse.

'' Laisse moi terminer, ça va te plaire… c'est ses dernier volontés hermoka

Hermione était pétrifier de surprise elle ignorait que les volontés de prisonnier était pratiquer sur les vampires.

'' Je croyais que vous ne respectée pas les volontés des repas. Tu ne m'as pas dit sa quand j'ai exécutée temari.

'' Pour les non vampire phénix on le fait pas mais la c'est un vampire criminel et on le fait dans la famille phénix en cas de peine capital grave, tu veux les entendre ou je t'hypnose pour que tu sois forcée à les faire.

'' Non, non pas besoin, je vais les entendre et je jugerais si elles sont satisfaisante a le lui donner même si je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le faire.

'' Bon la première volonté me concerne et c'est de lui redonner des bras par la magie sa jambe brûler par toi elle s'en balance vu qu'elle va mourir, je sais comment le faire comme mon père vu que je l'ai vu faire dans le cimetière.

'' Sa tu peux… même si sa me plait pas a cause elle risque de échapper ou de me lancer des sort.

'' Sa magie est neutralisée depuis 1 ans bras ou pas, elle ne peut pas chantée de sortilège.

'' Bon d'accord, suivant ?

'' Que je la saute en forme libérée pour la remplir de écrémage pour toi je sais que tu adore mes condamnée fraîchement rempliée de crème de ma part de ma forme libérée.

Hermione résistais a pas bavé mais il se souvenait aussi de épisode lavande.

'' Mm suis pas sur de te laisser faire.

'' Je sais ce que tu pense et sache que j'ai jamais baisé lavande en forme libérée totalement mais seulement en forme intermédiaire avec les ailes de chauve-souris une fois seulement, sinon je l'aurais tué sous mes coup de butoir, tu me connais hermione y juste toi qui a eu cette chance d'y survivre et pas aucune autre humaine.

'' Je ne suis pas convaincu de te laisser faire. Après tout c'est ton ex femme après tout elle pourrait peut-être te convaincre Alucard qui l'aime toujours autant de la laissée partir si je ne participe pas a l'orgie.

'' Ça tombe bien que tu dises sa vu sa concerne surtout la troisième demande. Elle veut transférée son sang à toi pour te purifier à sa façon.

'' QUOI JAMAIS DE LA VIE ELLE A TUER MES PARENTS HUMAIN ALUCARD JE VEUX PAS UNE ONCE DE SANG EN MOI VENANT D'ELLE.

'' Le sang explique pas les acte de leur porteur mokione. elle veut te donner certaine de ses pouvoir vampire que je suis sur qui te plairons en fessant l'amour sur elle et elle t'invite a le faire, elle a jamais offert son sang a personne évidement on ne conte pas pour Voldemort était pas un vrai transfère de sang officielle de vampire a une autre, elle a juste donne du sang comme moi ou toi le donne a Ludo pour ta part. Mais un vrai transfère de sang c'est quand un frère et une sœur vampire jumelle ou non baise et que la favorite y participe. Je t'assure qu'elle veut que sa et tu peux même choisir ses don que tu veux qu'elle te donne durent le transfère, et après tu pourras la dévorée vivante quand on aura terminé avec elle.

'' Je ne veux qu'une seul chose d'elle. Dit hermione avec un léger sourire pervers.

'' Quoi ses connaissance en magie noir vampirique tabou. Ce serait peut-être utile pour la mission non ? Tentais de taquiner son amant.

'' Non sa j'ai juste a me fier au fis de Voldemort pour ça. Je veux son don vampirique pour augmentée sa poitrine dans son transfère de sang et rien d'autre si elle tente de imposée gère son esprit je la bloque et je l'ai fait aussitôt rôtir vivante avec mon bouclier enflammée.

Alucard se roulais part terre de la bonne blague de hermione et l'embrasse.

'' Accordée, je la forcerais à te donner que ce don de vampire de sa part durent le transfère de sang et je bloquerais ses autres pouvoir de vampire tueuse. De tout manière tu n'a pas vraiment besoin de devenir une tueuse sanglante tu l'est déjà, sauf que contrairement a elle tu es civilisée et tu es parfaitement capable de te contrôler avec les humains a présent. Même si parfois quand on ne te baise pas tu deviens parfois aussi dingue de manque ou quand tu veux me mettre la honte tu imite très bien sa jalousie qu'elle.

'' C'est pour rentrée dans mon personnage, et aussi pour te donner une leçon même si je le regrette aujourd'hui.

Les deux se levais et allais la voir moka était assoiffée mais ne hurlais plus et hermione était très satisfaite de la voir en salle état Alucard libérais sa forme démon pour la jugée.

'' Après mule délibération, nous t'accordent Moka Black bannis des phénix pour tes crimes trois volontés vampire avant ton exécution légal contre ma favorite Hermione Phénix.

'' Fait ce que vous voulez dit Moka.

'' Première volontés chanta alucard

Il se mit a chantée de des bras repoussais douloureusement sur le corps de Moka.

'' Se sont des bras humain sans aucun pouvoir magique de crackmol autrement dit alucard comme sa tu ne risque pas de évadée.

'' Merci quand même dit moka d'un ton ennuyée.

'' Deuxième volontés, elle est prévue évidement comme dernière torture de te remplie de semence de démon juge et du bourreau du conseil des anciens y participer. Et suivie d'un transfère de sang légal durent l'acte mais tu dois que transférée qu'un pouvoir vampire inoffensif quelle demande et non pas tout ton salle esprit pervertie par mon père en ma favorite.

'' Oui quel pouvoir veut tu que je lui donne.

'' Ton dons sur ta poitrine de vache évidement dit Hermione avec un sourire moqueur

Moka se pétrifier de tous ses pouvoirs qu'elle possédait était la plus superficiel et la plus inutile de tout qu'elle voulait.

'' Je pourrais te donner bien plus que ce simple dons petite phénix une connaissance complet de la magie vampirique…. sa pourrais être utile pour combattre le père de ton amant.

'' Je veux rien d'autre que tes don physique et peut-être ta vitesse de guérison de vampire pure en cas de blessure, tu ma fait du mal en tentant de me possédée humaine je veux rien d'autres de toi que c'est deux pouvoir avant que je te dévore vivante. Grognais Hermione de rage. C'est à peu près les seuls dons à mon avis innocents que je mérite de ton sang de black salle vache.

Moka soupira : d'accord tu n'aura que mon don sur le physique de vampire pure et les blessures aussi même si tu la un peu déjà, comme moi durent ta purification en pure vampire, et tu bloqueras tout le reste si tu veux.

Moka fermais les yeux et marmonnant : au moins je rejoindrais temari phénix en enfer entière et non manchot après cette nuit.

'' N'oublie pas que tu seras unijambiste pour l'éternité, Je priais Lucifer dit Alucard pour que temari te découpe en rondelle pour l'éternité ma chère sœur vu que c'est de ta faute qu'elle est morte exécutée par nous. Dit le démon vampire.

Les préliminaire violente commençais au début du a la transformation démoniaque qui baisais Moka en la frappant et elle savourait cette instant et sentant le membre et la violence de son démon de frère en elle comblant le manque depuis si longtemps inassouvie de sexe démoniaque. Elle se souvenant de son enfance il y a 50 ans avant avoir adoptée temari. Comme de s'être moquer de hinata quand elle était fait violer par le mode démon par accident en disant le mot Libéré le pour voir ce que sa fessais sur Hinata et être proche fait dévorée vivante a cause elle était trop jeune pour supportée la force démoniaque de son mari. sous ses coup de butoir il sentit l'explosion et le sang de Moka bouillonnais pour le transfère, ce centrant a transférée que ses pouvoir sur son corps et la rapidité de guérison et non ses connaissance en magie vampirique tabou elle hurlais a Hermione de mettre sa chatte sur sa bouche et elle obéie et lui mord la chatte transfert ses pouvoir de physique de séductrice qui fessais augmentée ses seins mais comme elle était en plein purification le pouvoir s'adaptais pour quelle le fait sa volonté et non par la magie, comme moka, si elle voulais plus gros elle a juste a le pensée et sa se fessais et pouvais aussi arrêtée le pouvoir ou a inversée. Et augmentais la vitesse de guérison de son corps vampire également comme sa si elle se coupe ou un animal le blesse comme un hypogriffe, sa sera guérie instantanément, une fois cela fait le sang était transférée et hermione pensais a avoir des seins dépassant moka et sa fonctionnais et bloquais tout le reste des pouvoir de moka tentais de transférée sauf pour la vitesse de soin du sang juste a temps a cause elle sentais en ce moment qu'elle tentais a la dernière minute une dernière tentative de possession juste a temps.

'' C'est trop bon tu es purifié salope de pute de favorite. Désolé de la dernière tentative je voulais une dernière fois tentée de te possédée, mais j'ai échouée, hurlais Moka sous extase de se faire remplir le ventre de semence de son frère.

Son vente explosais de vague de sperme crémeux et alucard se retirais avant de la couvrir sa bouche et son cul pour être sûr qu'elle soit crémeuse à souhait comme si on enfournait une dinde de noël moldus.

'' Elle est fourrée à point ma belle et tes seins son magnifique plus qu'elle en passant mokionne.

'' Et elle peut les inversée si elle le veut dit Moka tremblante de plaisir et de terreur ses nouveau pouvoir physique obéie a sa volontés a elle contrairement au mienne et elle sera rapide a soignée pour les blessures animaux magique et les inferi aussi.

'' C'est bien pour une fois que tu donne quelque choses qui est inoffensif au lieu de dangereux pour une fois Miss black.

'' Bon a présent j'attends plus que vous vous lâcher pour me dévorée vivante a présent.

'' Alors Hermione tu dois avoir terriblement faim, elle est tout a toi bonne fête ma chérie.

Alucard se retirais pour allez prendre une douche en entendant des cris sauvage de bonheur de sa favorite dévorant entièrement sa sœur Moka et il ressentait de sa part une grande joie de ressentir voir une dernière fois sa jumelle souffrirent accrochement avant de ne plus rien ressentir de sa part vu que Hermione avais dévorée tout et incendier ses reste immangeable avec son bouclier de feu et elle hurlait son bonheur sauvage avoir tué sa pire rival.

Mais sous le jet, de l'eau de marais Alucard jedusort malgré lui et sa joie de voir Hermione se vengée des tout les crimes de sa sœur contre elle son côté du néant pleurait autant la perte de sa sœur jumelle que celui de Albus Dumbledore et se mettais a chantée une chanson de souffrance vampire mais son coté humain se mettais a chantée avec lui. Son coté humain en transylvanien et son coté vampire en fourchelang.

Je n'en veux à mon père

D'avoir corrompu sa vie

Et même si que ma matriash la maudisse

La mort que ma favorite lui a donné ta brisée.

 _Je ne dois à personne_

 _Toutes mes larmes de sang démoniaque_

 _Même s'il elle était une pouffiasse_

 _Elle était quand même ma sœur jumelle._

 _Je garderais d'elle enfant, son sourire quand j'acceptais de me libérée ma forme démon et ses yeux perverse._

 _Quand elle lutait avec moi en duel et que je la dominais sans équivoque et son venin me brûla mon corps et ma peau pour toujours._

Moka Black est morte, Moka Black s'en va

On accepterait tout encore s'il pouvait toujours être la avec moi

Moka black est morte, même si ont le savait

Si le mal qui brûlais son corps était ou l'amour pour moi et sa haine de mon sang humain.

 _Autrefois elle était tout pour moi, ma femme et ma sœur_

 _Et s'il elle avait souvent l'envie d'être cruelle, en voulant violer une favorite_

 _Pour trouver ces raison de déchirer ma vie avec elle et pourquoi a la fait qu'elle fini par me dire de me méfier de ma favorite aussi._

 _Je ne lui un peu tard aujourd'hui qu'elle s'est venger d'elle._

 _Personne ne l'a compris, mais si on nous a forcée a l'épousée par la guerre._

 _Contre le monde entier c'est que j'ai vu en elle,_

D'avoir accepté ce transfère a sa pire ennemi, c'est que j'ai vu en elle ce qu'elle avait caché tout au fond de son cœur.

Cette envie d'arrêter de l'aimer tant ma douleur de l'avoir abandonnée.

 _Moka est morte mais pas pour nous_

 _Et quand elle brûlera légèrement dans le corps de ma favorite à présent,_

 _Je sais qu'elle sera toujours là avec moi son jumeau._

Moka black est morte et tout s'en vas.

Je sais qu'il n'y aura pas un jour pour moi

Sans oublier qu'elle était là.

Moka est mort, Moka s'en va

 _Peut-être que tout le monde avait raison et moi on avait tort de l'avoir abandonnée comme ça._

 _Peut-être que avais pas le droit de la juger sans la comprendre_

 _Personne ne pourra jamais ce qu'on voulait m'apprendre sur elle._

Moka est mort, Moka s'en va

J'accepterais tout encore s'il pouvait toujours être là.

Moka est mort sans que j'aille pu la comprendre pourquoi elle m'avait fait ça.

Si le mal qui brûlait son corps

Était l'amour pour moi et de la haine pour mon côté humain.

 _Moka est mort…_

Deux jour de chasse de deuil plus tard en solitaire, tradition pour les endeuillée phénix, Alucard entendais Hinata parler a Hermione sans qu'ils l'aperçoivent.

'' En tout cas tu as eu des très beaux cadeaux cette année pour ton anniversaire, mais c'est dommage que winky a gâchée la sienne en disant qu'elle te servirait.

'' Oui dommage, haha pour rire on va taquiner Alucard pour lui remontée le moral on peu lui dire qui manque dans sa bibliothèque des bandes dessinée Moldu. Sa lui remontra le moral dit hermione.

Elizabeth et Hinata riais et alucard partit aussitôt en piquer dans le monde des moldus apparaissant dans un réserve de bibliothèque, il tombait sur une boîte remplie de tous les albums de Astérix et Obélix.

'' Tiens sa fera plaisir a Hermione comme cadeau de fête de remplacement. Et on les montra a Ginny quand elle viendra nous voir sa lui remontera le moral. se dit mentalement Alucard.

Il prit la boîte, et métamorphosa en chantant un paquet cadeaux, sans se doutée que ce cadeau sera très utile pour se cachée leur futur identité sa fille et a son amante sanglante, il rejoignait le château avec la boîte et Hermione lui sautais dessus et curieux vis la boîte tombée.

'' Un autre cadeau ? Je suis comblée c'est quoi ?

'' Ouvre-le tu verras bien chérie !

Elle ouvrit la boîte avec hinata et Elizabeth et elle tombait de rire devant des livres d'Astérix et Obélix.

'' Hey Elizabeth tu devrais commencer à lire ça sa te fera marré et tu pourras peut-être te débarrassée de ton habitude a roulée les RRR quand tu parle anglais.

Le groupe se mis à lire et alucard aussi tout les livres et en séparais la collection pour hinata et Elizabeth et le reste pour hermione.

'' Tu n'étais quand même pas obligée de obéir a cette blague.

'' Bien quoi c'est ta fête de vampire tu ordonne j'obéie comme une goule et sa semble plaire a ma fille qui ne lis jamais les livres moldu. Et en plus le nom de personnage serait de très bons surnoms codés en cas de guerre avec les Mangemort Romain de mon père.

Hermione éclatais de rire et l'embrassais pour le cadeau drôle et inutile qu'elle eut comme cadeau de remplacement de son amant. Évidement étant absent deux jours hermione ne put résister a lui faire l'amour pour sa fête et étonnement Alucard qui était de nature en forme libérée dominateur se laissais dominer par Hermione cette fois et dans un moment accidentelle elle lançait un sort accio livre sur hocruxe sans qu'en apercevoir et le reçu en pleine tête un livre anglais de poudlard cachée venant de la bibliothèque de son amant.

'' Aie.

'' Oups désolée, j'ai dut lancée un sort attraction en baisant, a cause je songeais que sa serais bien d'avoir des informations en Transylvanie sur les horcruxes et sa a lancée un sort sans le vouloir.

'' Pas grave chérie. Ce n'est pas aussi pire que hinata qui se fait lancée des tuyaux.

Sous le rire des deux amants il continuait à faire l'amour et après cela allais dans faire une chasse transylvanienne.


End file.
